Scattered
by Sky In pieces
Summary: Meses después de los acontecimientos en Dressrosa, el Nuevo Mundo se hunde en caos. Los sombreros de paja han logrado separarse de nuevo, y Nami tiene que encontrar una manera de sobrevivir por su cuenta y encontrar a su tripulación. Al menos ella sabe que la vivre card la guiara hasta él para pedir ayuda. Ella sólo tiene que encontrarlo primero. Traducción.
1. Capítulo I Three Days

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

¡Muy buenas! Soy **SkyInPieces** y está es la primera vez que publico una historia sobre esta pareja. Soy nueva fan de esa pareja también luego de años en el fandom de Luna, sin embargo los gustos cambian al igual que mis shippeos xd Lamentablemente las historias Lawna en español son pocas comparadas a las que hay en ingles, así que me he tomado la molestia y el tiempo de traducirlas para ustedes. Esta no sera la última historia al español que traeré; a medida que pase el tiempo seguiré traduciendo más si es que los autores son capaces de terminarlos :,c

Cabe resaltar que no soy una experta en ingles y hago mi mayor esfuerzo en traducirlo lo mejor posible sin cambiar el contexto, pero es algo complicado, si conocen un poco del idioma lo entenderán.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidio colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Three Days**

-El viento paso rápidamente a su lado, envolviéndola con una barrera traslucida mientras volaba a través del viento. Las nubes y el cielo azul era todo lo que veía durante tres días, tal vez un pájaro extraño, pero nada más que eso. Su ansiedad la mantenía despierta en el borde mientras se preguntaba que enfrentaría más adelante, cuando finalmente cayó en el suelo.

Estaba sola, de nuevo, y esta vez sabía que no contaría con un suave aterrizaje con las personas en quien confiaba. Sólo podía preguntarse que fue reservado para ella y sus Nakamas; el tumulto y el caos que había descendido en Nuevo Mundo, finalmente, habían logrado ponerse al corriente con ello como los Marines y el Gobierno Mundial, pero ellos tomaron nuevos extremos para poder arrebatarles a los piratas el control de los mares, que corrían desenfrenados violando la ley.

Nadie estaría a salvo de nuevo. Los países más inocentes, el ciudadano más pacífico, tuvieron que observar todo en pedazos en el momento en que un barco pirata llego a sus costas, y los marines se abalanzaron sobre ellos para aplastarlos o cualquiera que se pusiese en su camino, todos ellos no eran mejores que insectos bajos sus pies. Aquello era la guerra, así de simple, y los daños colaterales eran de esperarse. Aun así, nadie se esperaba que el número de bajas civiles fuera tan alta.

Nami solo tenía reflexiones en su mente, cuando sintió que comenzaba a descender. Sus ojos cansados buscaron alguna señal de lo que enfrentaría; recordaba que la primera vez que se separaron por Kuma, fue una oportunidad para que ellos pudiesen escapar, y para volverse más fuertes, pero, esta vez no había sido por él que los enviaron a la deriva, había sido por los marines con la esperanza de debilitar a su tripulación. Todos ellos habían caído en una trampa. Ciegos y solos, sin ninguna esperanza real para poder supervivir.

Ella podía ver una isla pequeña cubierta de hierba aparecer mientras forzaba su cuello. Parecía completamente desierta, excepto por el buque de guerra de la marina que estaba anclado cerca de la costa. Cuando más se acercaba, mejor podía distinguir los pequeños puntos blancos que esperaban en una de las laderas verdes, con sus armas listas para ser dirigidas hacia ella, se alinearon e hicieron una fila ordenada.

Con resignación suspiro agotada, cerró los ojos, y espero a que el duro impacto que estaba segura de que llegara, lo hiciera, la burbuja protectora a su alrededor desapareció. Con un ruido sordo, su cuerpo cayó al suelo. El impulso de vuelo la envió rodando por la hierba. Ramas pequeñas se enredaron en su largo cabello, la suciedad y la hierba macharon su piel y la ropa; hasta que aterrizo y gimió adolorida justo en frente del Vicealmirante y sus hombres. Escucho los clics de sus armas y la obligaron a colocar la cabeza hacia arriba, cubrió su estómago mirando los ojos fríos del Vicealmirante con una mirada cansada e impotente.

Ella no estaba huyendo esta vez.

Su cabeza cayó al suelo de nuevo, no abandono la lucha de caer ante la oscuridad. En el fondo se sintió aliviado cuando lo único que sintió fueran las frías esposas de metal que envolvieron en sus muñecas y no la aguda mordedura de una bala perforando su piel.


	2. Capítulo II Cannon's Thunder

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidio colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

¡Hola! :D Hoy traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic, cabe destacas que son un total de 34 capítulos, así que aún falta bastante. Ya que estoy de vacaciones y espero entonces poder traerles un capítulo cada viernes hasta terminarlo. Debo decirles que sean pacientes ya que Law aun no aparece entre los primeros capítulos, si no mucho mas adelante. También quería decir que este capítulo y algunos son bastante cortos, aun si hay algunos un poco más largos, pero así fue como la autora los hizo y yo solo me encargo de traducir.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Cannon's Thunder**

-Nami se despertó con la sensación del barco meciéndose debido a la agitación de las olas, abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de las paredes y barrotes que la rodeaban que supuso que eran del buque de guerra de la Marina. Podía oír el pandeo de la madera con cada choque con el océano, el sonido se mezclaba con el ruido metálico de las pesadas cadenas colgadas de las paredes que mecían con el movimiento de la nave. Estaba sola allí abajo, a excepción de los guardias apostados en su única salida, los hombres estaban alerta ante cualquier idiota que podría pensar en embarcar para rescatar a su único prisionero.

Se incorporó con gemido debido a la incómoda posición, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía las muñecas y los tobillos encadenados a la pared y el suelo. El sonido atrajo la atención de los guardias, pero le echaron un vistazo rápido y voltearon su mirada a la puerta. El hecho de que no parecían demasiado preocupados, le dijo lo suficiente; ella no era vista con una amenaza, se adaptaba a sus propósitos muy bien.

Con su atención en otra parte, sus ojos vagaron por el calabozo, observando cada centímetro del espacio lo mejor que pudo. Vio el manojo de llaves en la cadera de uno de los guardias. Había una caja en la esquina donde vio un brillo azul que reconoció como su Climetact que apenas se asomaba en la parte superior, por suerte, su log pose y pulsera aún seguían en su muñeca. Estaba tan enfrascada inspeccionando la cerradura de su celda, así como los tornillos de la puerta con brazos cruzados, que no presto atención a los gritos lejanos que provenían de la cubierta.

Algo estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía qué. Sus guardias estaban nerviosos al parecer, lo que pasaba afuera, no se lo esperaban.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el sonido distante de un cañón de fuego.

El barco se sacudió de repente, meciéndose como si fuese una bala de cañón caída que cayó en el océano cerca de su objetivo pero no lo suficiente como para dañarlo.

Otra explosión, esta vez mucho más fuerte, obviamente, procedente de la nave en la que se encontraba.

Se escucharon más gritos y los guardias prepararon sus armas para dirigirse a la cubierta.

Se escuchó un sonido distante de los cañones de la nave que los atacaba. Un silbido se escuchaba en el aire con fuerza a medida de que cada segundo pasaba, luego una explosión perforo sus odios, y esta vez el disparo alcanzo el barco, a solo unos pocos pies de distancia de la celda en donde estaba.

A su alrededor volaban trozos de madera y metal, la nave comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro y el movimiento la envió rodando por el suelo, lucho lo mejor posible para escapar de los disparos. Tan pronto como sintió que los disparos ya no eran tan constantes, sus ojos examinaron la habitación en busca de los daños. Uno de los guardias estaba inconsciente, sangrando a montones por las múltiples heridas. El otro guardia no estaba por ningún lado, pero a juzgar por el orificio de la puerta causada por la otra nave, donde entró la bala de cañón, asumió que no estaba mejor que su compañero.

La puerta de su celda se deformo, los pernos flojos se salieron de la madera del suelo. Al oír gritar a la tripulación pensó rápidamente, escucho los pasos corriendo mientras seguían disparando otras rondas de cañones a sus atacantes, Nami se acomodó entre los escombros hasta que pudo tomar de su cabello una horquilla. Con una facilidad que venía de muchos años de experiencia, retorció las manos hasta que pudo liberar el bloqueo de los grilletes que estaban alrededor de sus muñecas. En cuestión de segundos tenía sus manos libres para saltar y abrir las cadenas alrededor de sus tobillos, permitiéndola escabullirse por la puerta de su celda y tirar de los pernos rotos hasta que la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para ella salir y atravesarla.

Hizo una carrera hasta donde estaba la caja que contenía su arma, que estaban dispersos en el suelo junto a su celda, sus ojos se perdieron en el guardia restante que ni siquiera había gemido, echo un vistazo más de cerca a su condición. Hizo una pausa a sus movimientos mientras vio entonces, los ojos sin vida mirando hacia el techo. Él nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Sacudió su simpatía y se empujó a si misma a agarrar su bastón y colocarlo de vuelta a su funda, escucho los gritos y estruendos del fuego del cañón haciendo eco pero se enfocó en su propia supervivencia. Con gracia y velocidad, se subió por las paredes rotas y tablas de bergantín hasta que llego al agujero que la bala había rasgado el babor de la nave, tratando de tener una idea sobre lo que la rodeaba. Lo primero que vio fue el barco pirata atacando, explosiones de pólvora rodeándolo, ya que pareció estar alejándose de ellos. No habían estado atacando si no que estaban corriendo lejos de los marines que había estado venirse abajo a todos los piratas del Nuevo mundo con una mano muy pesada.

Observo como el mástil se rompió por la mitad cuando una bala de cañón de la Marina lo arranco de él, Nami dejó vagar su mirada sobre el prácticamente vacío océano hasta que lo vio: Tierra

No era demasiado, al menos para ella, tal vez uno o dos kilómetros. Mientras que los océanos del Grand Line eran excepcionalmente peligrosos en ese momento ella sabía que tendría más posibilidades de nadar que quedarse atascada en una celda de Impel Down.

Justo cuando se disponía a saltar, su atención se desvió de nuevo a la puerta del calabozo y el fuerte sonido metálico al abrirse de golpe. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a uno de los hombros del Vice-almirante allí de pie observando el daño antes de verla de pie en su inesperada salida a la libertad.

"¡Detente!" Gritó, con el arma preparada para dispararle a ella en un instante si le daba una razón para hacerlo.

Ella lo hizo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nami salto fuera del gran orificio a un lado de la nave, y más tarde se escuchó el sonido de la voladura de la pistola por un escaso momento. Pensó entonces que su tiempo había sido perfecto, al menos hasta que sintió el dolor mordaz como un flash en su pierna donde una bala se alojó en su muslo. Ella grito, su descenso a las frías aguas se convirtieron Ella gritó, las lágrimas cayeron volviendo sus ojos borrosos mientras que la fuerza de la bala cambiaba su trayectoria.

Con un toque duro, su espalda impacto en el agua, mientras se hundía más en las profundidades del abismo de color azul oscuro. Aturdida, apenas vio otra bala zumbar desapareciendo en el agua, y luego otra, y otra, hasta que finalmente logro encontrar la energía y el impulso para empujarse a sí misma hasta la superficie, rompiéndolo con un fuerte suspiro.

El grito fue más claro de nuevo, sus ojos fueron a la nave de guerra y su ruta de escape donde vio a más soldados prepararse para disparar contra ella. Si no podían traerla como prisionera, estarían bien con verla flotando muerta en el agua. Su pierna punzaba con dolor, Nami se obligó a si misma a nadar lejos; sería mucho más lento y tedioso de lo que esperaba que fuera, pero tenía que intentar alejarse de la Marina antes de que otra de sus balas la golpeara.

Mientras más se alejaba, se sentía más aliviada. Cuando se hizo evidente que no había posibilidad de sacarla, los Marines, una vez más desviaron su atención al barco pirata que estaba al sur. A continuación, podría poner todo su esfuerzo en su lucha de atravesar las agitadas olas y corrientes ásperas, y hacer su camino a la isla que esperaba que pudiera darle un refugio temporal, tomo un respiro para retomar la compostura y decidir qué hacer ahora.

Ella antes sobrevivió sin su tripulación una vez, ella podría hacerlo de nuevo. Ella los encontraría, tenía que. No podía enfrentar al mundo ella sola.


	3. Capítulo III Hostile Environment

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Hostile Environment**

-Al llegar a la isla. Nami rápidamente se dio cuenta de por qué los Marines no habían estado ansiosos por ir tras ella cuando salto por la borda.

Subiendo desde el agua en la playa cerca del puerto de la Ciudad principal, se movió lo más rápido que pudo con una bala alojada en su muslo, encontrando en su camino un callejón desde pudiera examinar en silencio la ciudad en la que estaba y que tipo de amenazas se encontraban allí. Los carteles de búsqueda se encontraban alineados en las paredes de muchas tiendas, muchos desgarradas por ser usados como practica de tiro. Era un ambiente hostil para un pirata que era buscado por la Marina. Fantástico.

Volviendo de nuevo a los sombras del callejón, Nami arrastro los país lentamente lejos de la carretera principal, pasando por las tiendas y casas hasta que llego a una zona que no parecía tener tanto tráfico. Miro a su alrededor, vio justo lo que necesitaba: Un consultorio médico.

Mantuvo la cabeza abajo, y se lanco al otro lado de la calle, robo una capa que estaba en el carro de un vendedor ambulante para cubrir su vibrante cabello de color naranja, debido a que resaltaba mucho entre las personas y las personas que la buscaban sin duda estarían allí. Con gracia se movió más allá del edificio, al otro lado de callejo, hasta que encontró la puerta trasera. No había nadie a la vista cuando ella se metió en la trastienda llena de cosas que le serian útiles, y tampoco había nadie cuidándolo.

Tal vez su suerte no se había ido del todo.

Se asomó por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de espera, una enfermera estaba sentada en un escritorio apuntando de espaldas a una tabla. Echo un rápido vistazo alrededor, Nami entro en un consultorio médico justo al otro lado de la sala de almacenamiento, que estaba vacía a su satisfacción, lo que significaba que debía estar con un paciente en otra de las habitaciones o haciendo una llamada. No importaba; siempre y cuando se mantuviesen alejados el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiese curar su pierna herida.

Volviendo a la sala de almacenamiento. Nami cerró la puerta con cuidado, haciendo una mueca cuando el clic del pestillo pareció sonar cada vez que la movía. Detuvo su aliento con fuerza en su pecho, espero a escuchar pasos que se dirigían a ellas para investigar el sonido que juro que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todo el bloque la escuchase. Luego de un minuto de espero, poco a poco soltó un suspiro, ya que nadie iba a venir. Sin perder ni un momento se trasladó al pequeño escritorio que empujo contra una pared, tipo hacia abajo la capa que había robado antes y ella busco en el armario ganas y antiséptico.

Frunció el ceño al ver solo suministros básicos de primeros auxilias allí, no había instrumentos de suturas para ayudarla con la bala que se iba comenzar a infectar si la dejaba allí más tiempo. Dejo llevar su atención a los gabinetes de adelante y atrás mientras trataba de decidir donde sería mejor buscar. Estaba segura de que habría herramientas más útiles en aquella oficina, sabiendo que los cuartos de los pacientes estaban fuera del caso debido a que un médico podría estar ello, pero no podía correr el riesgo de aventurarse más lejos de única salida.

Dio una última mirada a los estantes llenos de gasa, y se vio obligada a cojear en silencio de nuevo a la puerta. Poco a poco, suavemente, con la facilidad que solo una gata ladrona podría tener, abrió la puerta de la entrada y se asomó de nuevo. La enfermera aún estaba en su escritorio, el único cambio en su posición era que tenía entre sus manos una manzana que agarraba con flojera, solo tenía una mordida, y tenía la silla inclinada hacia atrás, con los ojos todavía fijos en la carta. Otras dos puertas en el pasillo entre ella y la enfermera se cerraron; estaba bien, estaba segura de que no necesitaba ir a alguna de aquellas habitaciones, solo la que estaba directamente frente a ella. Sus ojos marrones se enfocaron en la puerta abierta del frente, había un escritorio en la oficina y no estaba ocupada por alguien. Con una respiración profunda, ella dio un paso hacia adelante.

Una tabla del suelo crujió bajo su paso, se congelo en el lugar y centro toda su atención de nuevo a la enfermera estacionada al frente. La mujer suspiro inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante de su silla de nuevo mientras se ajustaba la table hacia abajo. Volvió su cabeza a un lado, Nami contuvo la respiración mientras observaba como dejaba su manzana para sacar de un cajón una hoja de papel y volver al trabajo.

Nami salto prácticamente al consultorio medico luego de eso, respirando profundamente al darse cuenta de que estaba entrando demasiado en pánico para su propio bien. Ella era Nami la gata ladrona de los Sombreros de Paja, entrar ilegalmente y robar era como un juego de niños para ella, aun cuando aquella ciudad parecía estar cargada de resentimiento hacia los piratas que navegaban por el Grand Line. A medida de que ritmo cardiaco se redujo a la normalidad, intento aliviar su ansiedad con constantes recordatorios de que era eso con lo que se ganaba la vida desde que era niña. Nami finalmente se obligó a concentrarse en su tarea en cuestión.

Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón de la habitación durante unos segundos hasta que aterrizaron en la bolsa abierta de un médico situada al lado del mostrador. Echo una rápida mirada en su interior y encontró que tenía suturas y los instrumentos que necesitaba para cuidad de su herida, esterilizadas y listas para su uso.

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la bolsa y prepararse para regresar a la habitación, se congelo en su lugar cuando oyó la puerta de donde había venido abrirse y cerrarse, seguido por el sonido de pasos seguros en el suelo de madre. La persona se detuvo en sus pasos por un momento y Nami tomo el tiempo para atrincherarse en una esquina, una vez más, contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a ver si alguien lograba entrarla.

Su mano estaba en su Climatact, listo para crear una distracción u ocultar su cuerpo de ser necesario, espero y escuchó como la persona comenzó a caminar de nuevo, hacia el pasillo y la parte delantera, lejos de ella. Con toda la calma que pudo reunir en ese momento, Nami se impulsó hacia arriba lo suficiente para agarrar la bolsa de nuevo, en cuclillas cerca del suelo mientras lentamente se dirigió a la puerta para ver si estaba despejado. Tan pronto como llegó allí, podía oír fácilmente de lo que hablaban las dos mujeres, uno, obviamente la enferma, y la otra que Nami adivino que sería el medico a juzgar por el tono que usa al hablar con la otra mujer.

"María, ¿Dejaste entrar a alguien en el almacén mientras que no estaba? "La Mujer un poco mayor le pregunto a su enfermera. La respiración de Nami se quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras que sus ojos se movieron de golpe a la habitación en la entro por la manta, y que había dejado allí. Un error estúpido. Tenía que salir de allí.

"¿No, porque?"

"Hay un mato allí atrás, juro que no estaba allí cuando salí antes."

La enfermera se limitó a encoger los hombros por la preocupación de la doctora, su atención fue a su manzana, comenzó a hablar antes de tomar un bocado. "Bueno, he sido yo todo este tiempo. Tal vez un paciente lo dejo y simplemente no te diste cuenta."

"Hmm, tal vez." La doctora pensó, mirando hacia atrás por un momento antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la enfermera. Cuando Nami tuvo la oportunidad de mirar, se adentró lentamente en el pasillo hacia el almacén, se dio cuenta de una pila de libros entre las manos de la doctoro, así como unos carteles que descansaban en la parte superior de ellos. "Creo que no es importante en este momento, pero me encontré con uno Marines que patrullaban las calles; nos dijeron que estaban buscando a este pirata." A medida que hablaba, saco un cartel de la pila y se la entregó a la enfermera, el pelo brillante de color naranja lo pudo ver claramente en la imagen, tenía los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que estaban sin duda en busca de ella. "Ella se escapó de la nave que se dirigía a la base cuando fue atacado. Al parecer, ella recibió un disparo al saltar por la borda, por lo que en caso de que ella se arregló para llegar a tierra, así que quieren que sobre todo el personal médico esté atento."

"¿De verdad cree que esta chica sería tan estúpida como para entrar en el consultorio de un médico para tratar la herida?" La enfermera se rio, cerrando el cartel sobre le mesa mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la silla, despreocupada y totalmente a gusto. Nami utilizo su conversación y distracción como beneficio para poder correr al almacén rápidamente y empezó a cargar más vendas y medicamentos en la bolsa que había tomado en la oficina, sin hacer nada sobre lo que hablaban sobre ella. "Si ella mete un pie en esta ciudad, vería con claridad qu este lugar tiene muchos Marines esforzándose en la lucha contra la piratería. Ella sabría que no tiene ninguna oportunidad si estuviera atrapada. Y si un médico se viera obligado a tratarla, los marines la atraparían en un segundo. Teniendo en cuenta de que estamos hablando de la Gata Ladrona, que probablemente ya lo sabe y está tratando de robar lo que sea que necesi…-"

Los ojos de Nami se abrieron al oír como la mujer no continua hablando, el fuerte golpe de la silla la alerto con el hecho de que su tiempo había terminado. Agarrando su capa robada y la bolsa llena de materiales para curarse, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de atrás y pasos fuertes se escucharon acercándose a ella rápidamente.

Los ojos de Nami se abrieron al oír la mujer se interrumpió, el fuerte golpe de la silla volver a caer alertar al pirata con el hecho de que su tiempo había terminado. Agarrando su capa robada y la bolsa llena de materiales de construcción, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de atrás sólo pasos tan fuertes se escucharon acercándose

Así como la doctora y la enfermera llegaron a irrumpir en el almacén, la puerta trasera se cerró detrás de ella y Nami utilizo su Climatact para mezclarse a la perfección entre las sombras y las paredes del callejón. Justo cuando ella doblaba una esquina, miro hacia atrás en el momento en que las mujeres salieron corriendo tras de ella, deteniéndose en el pasillo vacío mientras buscaban desesperadamente alguna señal de la pirata, se dieron cuenta muy tarde de que había robado.

Era demasiado tarde, sin embargo; ella se había ido, deslizándose por las calles hasta que llego a la seguridad de casa vieja y abandonada. Estaba deteriorado, enredaderas cubrían la madera podrida y el ladrillos rotos a lo largo del exterior, sino que era un lugar que estaba segura podría encontró paz solo por un tiempo, suficientemente limpiada y lista mientras encontraba una forma de salir de la isla que era propiedad de la marina.

Se ocultó en ella sala donde tuvo una visión clara de las puertas delanteras y traseras, las ventanas estaban cubiertas, pero podía ver las sombras de cualquier persona que llagara a patrullar demasiado cerca. Sentada en el suelo cubierto de polvo, Nami extendió la manta que hacia agarrado y lo utilizo para mantener fuera la suciedad mientras jugaba a ser medio para curarse a sí misma. Abrió la bolsa y saco una pequeña jeringa y una ampolla de anestesia; ella no era Zoro, que estaba a punto de operarse a sí misma sin algo que tomar antes, aunque no duraría mucho tiempo con su metabolismo. A medida que el medicamente fue trabajando en adormecer el área, saco la gasa y otras cosas colocándoles en un lugar que pudiera agarrarlos fácilmente.

Saco un conjunto de pinzas largas y las puso en la herida de su muslo. Respira profundamente. Respira profundamente. Se dijo a si misma mientras que empujaba el instrumento en su carne, haciendo una mueca por la presión y el dolor aguda cuando ella saco el fragmento de bala que seguía alojada en ella. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tirar de ella con sumo cuidado, no queriendo dejar caer ni que se rasgara más su herida. En el momento que estaba afuera, lanzo su último aliento con una larga punto, tomo un segundo para respirar antes de salir corriendo a buscar la gasa para detener el sangrado.

Hizo un enjuague rápido con su Climatact proporcionando una ducha y algunas propiedades antisépticas, y ella estaba ocupada con la tediosa tarea de saturarse mientras apretaba los dientes. Con cada hilo dejo que su mente vagara con los pensamientos acerca de su tripulación, las muchas cicatrices y los puntos de sutura que había ganado todos esos años. Físicos y emocionales, todos ellos tenían su parte.

Se sentía muy sola.

Secándose una lagrima perdida, Nami se obligó a recuperar la sobriedad, alejar la tristeza y la preocupación por sus amigos repartidos por todo el Grand Line, una vez más. Todos ellos se encontrarían otra vez. Lo hicieron antes. Pueden hacerlo otra vez. Ella creía en todos y cada uno de ellos, sabía que todos sobrevivirían por sus propias cuentas, todo lo que tenía que hacer era enfocarse en su propia supervivencia.

No estaría sola por mucho tiempo.


	4. Capítulo IV A path to follow

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **A path to follow**

-Haber llamado a esa isla en particular un ambiente hostil para un pirata, era subestimarla un poco debido al transcurso de un día que Nami había pasado allí. No se había aventurado más lejos de su escondite temporal, solo lo suficiente para ver si podía encontrar alguien amable y simpático dispuesto a ayudarla a salir a pesar de lo que ella era. La mayoría de las islas tenían pocas personas así; el dueño de un bar a quien solo le preocupaba sus ganancias y no que lo que ha suministrado, un médico que trata a todo el mundo, antiguos piratas que no han tenido tanta suerte en obtener una recompensa sobre su cabeza y podían retirarse a una relativa oscuridad. Esa isla, sin embargo, era un ajusticiamiento cuando de piratas se trataba, el corazón era tomado por la doctrina militar por completo.

Los carteles de búsqueda que anteriormente había visto no solo era para mantener a la personas buscando a cualquiera que se aventurara por sus tierras; no, eran manifestaciones de dominio, eran recuerdos para todos aquellos que tenían una mano para encarcelar a los criminales en los cuarteles de la Marina que se encontraban allí. Los carteles qu fueron rasgados estaban destinados a simbolizar las duras batallas y los que fueron quitados en una bolsa de plástico en lugar de grilletes.

Nami tenía que salir de esa isla. Ahora.

Esconderse en una casa deteriorada, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la buscaran también allí. Era inevitable luego de ver como los dedicados residentes de la isla ayudaron a los Marines. Necesitaba un plan, sin embargo, necesitaba un barco y un destino, pero ambos eran deficientes en ese momento.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando por la ventana mientras que calculaba en su mente varios planes de escape. Todos tenían sus riesgos, algunos más que otros, pero permanecer allí no era una opción, incluso si una amenaza de captura por su cabeza no se cernía sobre ella. Sus ojos se perdieron de la ventana a la venda alrededor de su muslo, mirándolo con un reflexivo ceño fruncido. Ella también necesitaba encontrar un médico compresivo que echase un vistazo a su cirugía auto-realizada. Ella no iba a tener otra cicatriz, ya tenía suficiente con la de su brazo que ya estaba bastante mal, pero que al menos estaba camuflada por el tatuaje que simbolizaba su libertad. Esa fue una cicatriz que llevo a cabo lo que significaba para ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de alguna manera los pensamientos acerca de un médico, junto con sus tatuajes le recordaban a una Vivre card de algún lugar de los mares. Buscando en la parte superior del bikini, se encontró con un trozo de papel que nunca soltó, incluso después de Dressrosa. Era su seguro para alguna emergencia, incluso si ella nunca imagino que la llegase a necesitar.

La Vivre Card que lleva a los Piratas de Heart.

La coloco en la palma de su mano, lentamente a la deriva en una dirección constante. Tenía un destino. Ella tenía un aliado que esperaba que no la enviara de vuelta.

Sus errores le habían traído malas consecuencias, de todos modos, ella se aseguraría de que él lo supiera.

Levantándose a si misma desde el suelo, en voz baja y tranquilamente fue hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera en las calles del pueblo. Ella iba a tener que moverse rápido si quería llegar al puerto y robar un barco. Incluso si Climatact era capaz de ocultarla, ella no sabía que nueva tecnología poseían los Marines que pudiera hacer su arma totalmente inútil. Después de ver de lo que eran capaces de hacer la vez pasada con tripulación, no había forma de saber que otra cosa podrían tener ahora.

Dio una respiración profunda para no perder el equilibrio, y Nami se fue de la puerta, a escondidas a través de la sombras y se dirigió al puerto justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. La creciente oscuridad tenía que ser usado a su favor, los tonos naranjas y rosas de los rayos cegadores del sol en el horizonte no podían ser otra cosa que una ventaja. Podía hacerlo. Al menos eso era lo que iba seguir diciéndose a sí misma.

Había pocos barcos cuando ella llego al puerto, se ocultó contra la pared de una tienda que se había cerrado por la noche. Unos guardias estaban estacionados allí, en la ciudad, probablemente, aumentando la seguridad en ella. Escucho voces que venían de abajo del camino, y tuvo que ocultarse, agachándose detrás de una caja, esperando y observando como dos hombres más llegaron a socorrer a los guardias. Ellos comenzaron a charlar, la transmisión de algunos rumores de la gente, posiblemente, su avistamiento, así como la noticia de que un consultorio médico había sido robado. Mientras ellos se quejaban de lo egoísta que debe haber sido que ella simplemente tomase suministros para sus propios usos, sin pensar en los buenos ciudadanos honrados, que tenían mucha más necesidad de ellos, Nami se escabullo entre las sombras, haciendo girar su Climatact para activar su Tempo Mirage.

No vieron cuando ella les pasó por delante, incluso cuando echó un vistazo en el muelle flotante y este crujió bajo su peso cuando entraba en la misma. La tenían a sus espaldas cuando desato la embarcación y lo empujó hacia el mar abierto. No desplego las velas, para no alertar de la salida del barco por el momento, por lo que en lugar de eso simplemente dejo que las corrientes se la llevaran lejos de la orilla hasta que sintió que estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente segura para dejar su Mirage y usar su Climatact para producir algo parecido a un motor, su Gust Sword le dio una muy fuerte y rápida ráfaga de velocidad una vez que lo desato.

Ir por su cuenta era confuso y casi incontrolable sin alguien para dirigir, pero su truco lo hizo. Los guardias no se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera le gritaron a alguien para que fueran tras de ella. Pensó en que podría incluso obtener algunas horas de ventaja si tenía suerte.

Ella podría usar toda la suerte que podía conseguir.

A medida de que los días pasaban corriendo lentamente a través del mar abierto del Gran Line, siguiendo el rastro que la Vivre Card le daba, tenía un montón de tiempo para sentarse y pensar, y sobre todo preocuparse. Ella tenía suerte de alguna manera, ya que era una navegante experimentada, el que guiaba a la tripulación, que pudo encontrar su camino a una isla con facilidad. Los otros, no tanto, con excepción de Robin y Franky. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el tan pobre sentido de la orientación de Zoro. Pero ella se perdía sus esperanzas sin ellos, ya que no estaban allí, solo que de una manera muy diferente.

Ella no era tan fuerte como Luffy, Zoro o Sanji. Incluso con la fuerza que había adquirido en los últimos años, todavía dependería de ellos para mantenerla a salvo. Incluso en los mares peligrosos donde los reyes marinos nadaban, su fuerza brutal y valor, sería una ventaja para ella en ese pequeño barco de pesca según ella. Se apoyó en ellos para mantenerse tranquila, para darse esperanza a un mañana mejor, y a tratar de mantenerse sana en su propia locura. Los necesita, y ellos a ella. Tenía que encontrarlos pronto. Incluso si solo encontraba a uno, le daría un poco de esperanza para encontrar al resto. Eso era todo lo que tenía para seguir adelante.

Nami era su propio reloj en esos días en el océano sin fin. Tenía siestas de una hora de vez en cuando, solo cuando sentía que el tiempo y el mar estaban más tranquilos. De lo contrario, se habría levantado para navegar. Era algo que no había tenido que hacer en años, no desde que era la Gata Ladrona del East Blue. Se había vuelto más natural, aunque era mucha más estresante de lo que era antes. El East Blue era calmado, predecible y rara vez se aventuraba lejos de la Villa Cocoyasi. Incluso la navegación de la primera mitad del Gran Line era pan comido en comparación con las aguas del Nuevo Mundo.

Cuanto más rápido podía encontrar a sus antiguos aliados de confianza, más pronto tendría oportunidad de descansar de verdad.

En algún momento de la tarde en el tercer día, Nami se durmió luego de comer una naranja que había robado en la isla interior. No eran tan deliciosos como los Mikan de Bellemere que tenía en el Sunny, pero era comida y ella necesitaba vitamina c para mantenerse saludable. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del cansancio, sin embargo, ella trabajo para poder pelar un trozo de futa, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y se sacudió a sí misma para despertarse. Ella tenía que estar más alerta durante unos segundos; entonces empezaría de nuevo. Su visión era nadar unos momentos después, obligándose a cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, se tardaba más y más tiempo para forzarse a sí misma a despertarse. Hasta que finalmente se dejó caer en un sueño ligero contra el casco del barco.

Se despertó con las olas chocando contra su barco, los gritos distantes de los hombres acercándose hacia ella y su buque se sacudo una vez más con el agua. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado fuera. ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? Por muy largo que había sido, era lo justo como para haberse acercado lo suficiente a otra isla, se preparó para comprobar la vivre card y los alrededores.

Un barco estaba llegando de igual manera, por lo tanto, las aguas se agitaron a su alrededor, pero ella no le prestó atención porque estaba mirando fijamente a la Vivre Card que parecía estar apuntando hacia fuera de la isla. Ella suspiro en derrota, pero rápidamente se deshizo de su decepción con el fin de apoderarse de su capa y subir sus características más distintivas en caso de que el barco que pasaba se diera cuenta. Tendría que ir hacia la isla, descansar allí, conseguir algunos suministros y prepararse para otra persecución.

Cuando dirigió su barco hacia la isla, vio con recelo la tripulación desenfrenadamente emocionada a bordo del barco que iba en el mar más allá de ella. Se veían como mercenarios; pañuelos atados alrededor de la frente y los brazos, pintura de guerra que cubría sus mejillas, pistolas y espadas que elevaban alto en el aire mientras daban gritos de guerra. Todos se veían terriblemente fuertes, tal vez no tanto como la mayoría de su tripulación, pero lo suficiente para ser problemático si se daban cuenta de su presencia.

Cada uno de ellos eran cazadores de recompensas.

Llevo la mano sutilmente hacia su Climatact, sus dedos acariciaban el metal frio preparándose para cualquier ataque inesperado. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia; estaban demasiado ocupados gritando sobre unos sucios Piratas que habían estado en la isla. Piratas que había logrado alejarse por poco.

En un submarino amarillo.

Maldijo en voz baja, dándose cuenta de lo muy cerca que estaba de la tripulación de Law, pero no podía hacer nada, no con ellos siendo perseguidos por los hombres que tenían pocas posibilidades en contra. Tal vez si ella creaba una fuerte tormenta que enviar fuera del camino la nave de los Piratas de Heart, dejándose seguir después por ellos e incluso mantenerlos en deuda con ella, especialmente porque no podían argumentar nada en contra de llevarla en su nave.

"' ¡Oye chica!" una voz profunda le grito y la condujo fuera de sus planes, la mano se envolvió alrededor de su arma mientras su cabeza se levantó para mirar la cubierta del barco y al hombre de pie junto a la barandilla que agitaba por su atención. La habían visto; y no podía hacer nada ahora, no sin darse cuenta de quién era. "Si vas a ir a esa isla, ¡Tenga cuidado! No es un lugar seguro para alguien tan pequeño como usted Estamos persiguiendo a un grupo de piratas realmente desagradables, pero creemos que dejaron a alguien detrás, por lo que mantenga un ojo fuera de esto por usted"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y agito en comprensión, pisando fuerte al impulso de animar en voz alta la perspectiva de que uno de sus compañeros de tripulación estuviese todavía en la isla. Law no era del tipo que deja solo a cualquiera de su equipo sin un motivo, y siempre existía la posibilidad de que volvieran a donde estaban. Solo tenía que encontrarlos y hacer una alianza, y luego solo era cuestión de tiempo para esperar a volver con su tripulación.

Todavía había esperanza. Su suerte no se había ido del todo.

Con la vista puesta en la siguiente isla, sabía que los encontraría. Encontraría sus aliados, y luego a su familia. Al final siempre se unirían, no importa que estuviese en la camino.

* * *

¡La espera termina! Finalmente Law aparece en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia.


	5. Capítulo V Clash in the Rain

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

¡Finalmente nuestro querido Law aparece! Las cosas comenzaran a ponerse mas emocionantes en los demás capítulos. ¡Espero que los disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Clash in the Rain**

-Se mantuvo abajo en su pequeño barco, dirigiéndose cuidadosamente hacia una cala menos de una milla del puerto. Había visto personas de pie en el muelle con los binoculares, los tenía en la mano para vigilar, ya sean piratas, o para ver si los tripulación del Heart volvía. Más adelante, en la ciudad portuaria, se oía un grito de vez en cuando, los comandos militares de país estaban ejecutando una redada para ir en busca de quien se había quedado atrás.

Era otra isla en estado de alerta.

Desde que los había arrastrado a su plan, el deseo de caos y venganza se había convertido en algo común. El Gobierno mundial y el Almirante de la flota Sakazuki realmente habían ido contra la piratería con la mano dura, y casi todas las islas siguieron su ejemplo.

Lo caza de recompensas se había convertido en una profesión más lucrativa.

Nami vio como un grupo de soldados armados se dirigió a la playa junto a la cala.

Ella había usado su Mirage Tempo para mantenerse oculta en el barco, pero su ansiedad la empujaba a salir de allí de todos mondos. Estaban caminando de regreso a la ciudad por suerte, así que una vez que volvieron a la cala de rocas y árboles que lo rodeaban, sabía que estaría bien. Ella esperaba que estuviese bien.

A medida de que su barco navegaba entre las rocas, se dio cuenta de una pequeña cueva donde las mareas de la isla habían pasado. Un lugar perfecto para ocultar su nave, mientras que ella iba en busca de su aliado. Con la embarcación asegurada, Nami se subió con gracia sobre la mancha de roca húmeda alrededor de la cala; tuvo que tomar un riesgo y uso su Clima Tact para exponerse a sí misma y poder usar sus manos para mantenerse y subir por el pequeño bosque por encima de la cala.

Concentrándose en su tarea, ella nunca se dio cuenta de los ojos que la observaban con cuidado desde los árboles.

Rodeo el borde de la ciudad, que se pegaba a la espesura del bosque que rodaba el pequeño claro que comenzaba a aparecer. La capucha de la capa que había robado de la última ciudad, fue cubriendo sus brillantes cabellos de color naranja, tirando de él para llegar a la altura de su frente, con lo esperanza de no sobresalir de forma exagerada. Ella estudio el área de cerca, en busca del lugar de la Milicia en la isla que estuviesen centrados en cualquier signo de que un pirata podría esconderse en una zona en estado de alerta.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer mientras aparecía la entrada de la ciudad frente suyo, las nubes gruesas que venían rodando desde el alto pico del centro de la isla.

La lluvia la dejo helada, y causo una punzada en su pierna herida, pero ella lo ignoro, presionándose hacia adelante en una calle llena de tiendas pequeñas. Estaba lleno a pesar del tiempo, pero la gente de allí solo estaba haciendo su trabajo antes de que la lluvia empeorara. Se mezcló de forma discreta entre todos, ninguno le dio una segunda mirada hasta que el dolor en su pierna empeoro y la llevo a dar una cojera más pronunciada.

A pesar de que nadie le dio una mirada, no podía evitar la repentina sensación de estar siendo observado.

Era extraño, un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, pero ella mando a otro lado su paranoia al estar en otro país en el que los piratas eran más que desagradable. Estaba pensando demasiado, eso era todo. Ella solo tenía que centrarse en la búsqueda de una persona en toda la isla que tal vez podía llamar amigo, utilizando una amplia definición del término, por supuesto.

Echo una rápida mirada hacia atrás en el bosque había justo hacia la izquierda y alivio su ansiedad cuando vio que no eran nada más que densos árboles y arbustos. Volteándose un poco con un pequeño suspiro, se encontró tropezando ligeramente con una roca y se preparó para un impacto en el suelo cuando el dolor en su pierna le impidió recuperar su equilibrio. Nada vino, sin embargo, a excepción de una par de cálidas y amables manos, una risa femenina mientras se mantenía de pie. Grandes ojos castaños se abrieron al ver a una mujer de mediana edad que la había cogido, su rostro resplandeciente con una cálida y dulce sonrisa que desprendía una sensación maternal de seguridad y confort.

Si hubiese sido en cualquier otro momento. Nami podría haberse sentido más aliviada.

Tirándose a sí misma fuera del alcance de la mujer, Nami se inclinó rápidamente en modo de disculpas y gracias al comprobar y asegurarse de que su capucha y capa estaban seguras. Ella no podía dejar que esa mujer la reconociera por casualidad.

"Ah, lo siento, señora," dijo apresuradamente, tentativamente mirando a escondidas hacia ella, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

"Está bien cariño." La mujer mayor río de nuevo, tirando de su propio chal sobre su conjunto pesado para protegerla de la fría lluvia que caía. "Sólo ten más cuidado. ¿Estás herida, sin embargo? Me pareció ver que cojeabas antes de tropezar"

"¡Ah! Es sólo una vieja lesión en la pierna." Nami hizo caso omiso a su pregunta, encarándola finalmente una vez que se sentía segura de que no sería reconocida tan fácilmente. "Siempre se comporta mal cuando llueve de esta forma."

"Pues bien, date prisa y sal de la lluvia, querida." Dijo en modo de regañó, agitando la mano mientras se apartaba para seguir adelante con su carrito, marcando el final de la conversación. "Mantenga los ojos abiertos. Debes saber que hay un pirata terrible corriendo en algún lugar de esta isla, no quieres encontrarte involucrada en cualquiera problema."

Al igual que ella estaba diciendo, un pequeño grupo de hombres armados paso corriendo, la mujer mayor la agarró del brazo para apartarla del camino mientras los observaba correr hacia el bosque gritando que alguien había visto al hombre que buscaban. Los ojos de Nami se estrecharon atentamente en su retirada ya que rompieron a través de la línea de árboles y desaparecieron en la densidad del bosque. Quien sea que fuese era de la tripulación del Heart que habían dejado atrás, obviamente, astuto, ya que sabía cómo mantenerse fuera de la vista y haciendo muy bien que los hombres fueran en círculos; solo esperaba que no hiciese lo mismo a ella.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, Nami le dio a la mujer mayor una sonrisa dulce y cabeceo de agradecimiento antes de girar la cabeza en la dirección opuesta a la que los soldados habían corrido. De espaldas, echaba de menos a la mujer mayor mientras examinaba con atención antes de entrar a un edificio cercano. El pequeño espacio de oficina estaba vacía salvo por un anciano frágil, sentado en un escritorio con Den-Den Mushi y una pila de papel delante de él. Tenía Rifles y espadas en fila alienadas en la pared posterior, armarios a su lado llenos de municiones y ropa de camuflaje.

El hombre observó a la mujer de cerca mientras inspeccionaba unos volantes de recompensas clavadas en la pared, con los ojos buscaba las filas de los criminales que seguían en libertad hasta que se decidieron por una. Cuando cogió a la joven, la capa a su alrededor se había deslizado, dejando al descubierto no sólo el cabello naranja que había estado ocultando, sino una marca que distinguía otra cosa acerca de ella.

Un tatuaje.

Agarrando el volante, en silencio se lo entregó al hombre cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y buscó su transpondedor para hacer una llamada.

Una pirata sombrero de paja en la misma isla como un pirata del Heart, estaba garantizado en el sentido de que había más problemas que llegarían a ellos más de lo que habían temido. Fue su alianza la que había convertido al Nuevo Mundo en el caos en el que estaba, lo último que necesitaba era que se renovara ahí mismo.

Nami, por su parte, estaba haciendo su camino lentamente a través de la ciudad, se devolvió hacia al bosque lo más indiscriminado que podía. La lluvia era cada vez más pesada, fría y sabía que tendría que encontrar un refugio antes de continuar con su búsqueda. Sobre el sonido del creciente aguacero, podía escuchar los sonidos de voces gritando a pocas cuadras de distancia, botas pesadas pisando en el barro mientras se dirigían hacia su dirección. Ella corrió sobre sus propios pasos a continuador, comenzó a crecer su ansiedad, mientras que su mano fue a agarrar su bastón debajo de su capa empapada de lluvia.

Justo cuando dobla una esquina en la afueras de la ciudad, oyó un grito detrás de ella, pidiendo que se detuviera dónde estaba. Ella no hizo caso, aunque su espalda se puso rígida, su postura preparada para cualquier cosa. Ella agacho la cabeza y siguió adelante.

Entonces los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, más numerosos, también, como si un grupo parecía estar siguiéndola. Maldijo en voz baja, al darse cuenta de que alguien debió haberla reconocido, probablemente la mujer que le ayudó. Con cada segundo su ritmo se aceleró más, se apresuró a caminar convirtiéndolo en un trote ligero y luego un corrió mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque.

Su carrera no duró demasiado tiempo, apenas más allá de la línea de árboles, antes de que uno de los hombres la alcanzase y la agarrase por el hombro y la voltease hacia él. Ella no dudó ni un momento y luego, actuando por instinto mientras sacaba uno de sus bastones y apuntaba a la derecha en el pecho mientras activaba su Gust Sword. El hombre se fue volando, junto con otras dos personas que habían estado justo detrás de él, pero todavía había al menos veinte soldados más abajo en la ciudad.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más duro haciendo que su capa pesara sobre ella mientras agarrabas sus otros bastones, la lanzo afuera para agarrarlos y encerrarlos en su lugar con el otro. El pelo naranja se le pegaba a la expuesta piel de su espalda, la parte superior de su bikini no presentaba ninguna protección, ella fulmino con fuerza a sus atacantes mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de calmar sus nervios, ya que sabía que no podía huir esta vez. Todos los soldados se detuvieron a unos pasos de ella, viéndola a la defensiva, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que rápidamente la rodearon para que no tuviese otro pensamiento acerca de escapar de nuevo.

"¡Gata ladrona Nami! Por la presente queda bajo arresto por piratería. Párese y venga tranquilamente" dijo el hombre, dando un paso al frente del grupo como el facto líder del grupo. Cuando ella no se movió, sólo quedándose encorvada hacia abajo preparándose para pelear, la llamó de nuevo. "Gran error, chica. Estás rodeada completamente y te superamos en número, además de que ese bastón tuyo no servirán contra pistolas y espadas."

Nami sonrió en respuesta, ignorando el dolor agudo una vez más en su pierna, la adrenalina corría por sus venas manteniéndola totalmente centrada en la amenaza ante ella. La estaban subestimando, pero ella sabía cómo luchar cuando no tenía ninguna otra opción. Con un grito rápido y una rápida barrida en al aire con su bastón, lanzo un huevo haciéndolo estallar hacia fuera unas nubes bajo su mando. "¡Estas cometiendo un error!" Algunos de ellos eran lo suficientemente tontos como para mantener sus ojos en la eclosión de huevos encima de ellos, las nubes de trueno oscuras que se pululaban por encima con un aspecto siniestro, alterando el orden de la vida. El líder no hizo lo mismo, inmediatamente corrió hacia adelante mientras sacaba una espada para hacerla girar sobre su cabeza, sólo para bloquea en el último segundo con el arco descendente de su arma mientras ella se agachaba un poco con la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

El hombre estaba gruñendo, estaba incitando a que perdiera los estribos por su obstinado espectáculo de desafío, su atención se enfocó en ella mientras se retiraba y se preparaba para oscilar de nuevo, no se dio cuenta del peligro que venía directamente hacia él. Con un fuerte trueno, el relámpago comenzó a disparar hacia abajo a sus atacantes, Nami guiándolo con su bastón, algunos lograron esquivar los golpes y se acercaron a ella. A medida de que el poder del Weather Egg empezó a disiparse, más de la mitad de los hombres yacía en el suelo inconsciente; el humo de los impactos de los rayos se disipó dejando a Nami tener que enfrentarse a los pocos que quedaban.

Pensando que era ya victoriosa cuando su ráfaga sopló lejos a otros dos hombres, ella no se dio cuenta del soldado escondido detrás de ella, el primer hombre que la había agarrado antes de ser desbordado. Se había recuperado, y esperó el momento que ella estaba atrapando a los otros, y ahora tenía una abertura. Con la culata del rifle alzándose por detrás, ella apartó lo que creía que eran los últimos tres hombres, y en un rápido movimiento sacó su arma hacia abajo y colocándola justo en la base del cráneo. El porrazo contra el hueso se hizo eco a través de los árboles, los ojos de Nami se ensancharon en estado de shock antes de rodar un poco hacia atrás su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas.

Inmediatamente comenzó a reír, los otros hombres empezaron a recuperarse y se amontonaron sobre ella otra vez; ansiosos por arrebatarle al menos a un pirata su libertad ese día, especialmente antes de que ella se encontrara con el otro pirata y entablar una alianza que significaba un problema para ellos. Rápidos y decisivos problemas.

Era demasiado malo para ellos, pero su rebelde aliado la había encontrado primero

El hombre que le había dado a Nami un golpe en seco en la cabeza, acabo alcanzando su cabello, con la intención de agarrarla antes de que pudiera golpear el barro, su visión nadando, la conciencia confusa, y a la deriva fuera de su alcance. En un latido de corazón, sin embargo, él se había ido, desapareció, y sintió un brazo caliente en volverse alrededor de su cintura y su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante. A continuación, la piel suave de la chaqueta fue un alivio, mientras que en la parte posterior de su mente, quería fruncir el ceño, ella prácticamente podía oír la sonrisa sádica del bastardo abstraído.

"¿Por qué dondequiera que haya un sombrero de paja, es seguro encontrar problemas?... ¿Nami-ya?" Preguntó su salvador, con su mano extendida delante de él mientras ella le miraba deseando poder fruncir el ceño con actitud relajada como Trafalgar Law en ese momento. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en ella, sin embargo, estaba mirando al frente mientras activaba su room. Una Sonrisa de satisfacción es convertida en una más amplia cuando empezó a arrancar los árboles alrededor de ellos y enviarlos a estrellarse abajo sobre los hombres, Nami sólo podía caer en su dominio, su cuerpo cojea mientras se esfuerza por mantener la conciencia.

Su movimiento debió haber conseguido su atención, oyó vagamente un irritado 'tsk', antes de que él usara sus poderes para ayudarles a retirarse. Con los gritos de los hombres haciendo eco en la distancia, Nami sintió el alivio sobre ella mientras Law acomodaba en sus brazos antes de ceder su cuerpo hacia abajo en el suelo fresco y húmedo. Sentía el granito pulido contra su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron para ver que la había llevado a un pequeño hueco cortado en una ladera con grandes piedras planas que enmarca la cueva y con disponibilidad para protegerse de la pesada lluvia. La piedra fue cortada muy uniformemente para ser algo de origen natural, un trabajo de Law, obviamente, el hombre estaba aparentemente preparado para pasar un largo período de tiempo escondido en la isla.

Su distante observación, mareaba su entorno pero fue roto cuando de repente sintió la mano de la Law sobre el hombro, tirando de ella hacia adelante mientras envolvía su largo abrigo a su alrededor. La calidez y el entorno tranquilo le daban ganas de quedarse dormida, la adrenalina de la lucha desaparecía cuando su cabeza asintió hacia adelante por un momento, sólo para ser capturado por las firmes de manos de Law y obligándola a mirar sus ojos de acero.

"No te duermas, Nami-ya, no con una conmoción cerebral." Él le ordenó; con voz áspera y con un ligero bocado de molestia en su tono. Nami hizo un lento gesto de entendimiento, el capitán regreso a su acuerdo con un pequeño gruñido antes de dejar que sus manos recorrieran a lo largo de su mandíbula, a la parte posterior de su cabeza y cuello donde sus dedos presionado ligeramente el músculo pasando por encima de su columna vertebral y cráneo. Ella todavía estaba confundida mientras examinaba su herida, pero el mareo ya estaba empezando a desvanecerse, aunque ella realmente quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Con Law en cuclillas frente a ella, buscando a fondo con sus manos fracturas o cortes que podrían apuntar a una lesión más grave, Nami sintió que su período de calma regresaba de nuevo a su cabeza, rozando por encima del hombro, teniendo un silencio entre ellos envió su mente de nuevo hacia el sueño. Mientras que ella empezó a apoyarse en él, lo sintió moverse, empujando su espalda contra la pared de roca y tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba para atrapar su mirada de nuevo con una severa reprimenda en silencio. "No hay corte, no aparece nada roto, pero hay una buena cantidad de hinchazón. Vivirás, sin embargo."

"Gracias", le dijo con sinceridad mientras se separaba, la apreciación no sólo era por la atención puesta sobre su lesión, sino también por ayudarla en la lucha. Law la miró por un momento, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente antes de volver a agarrar una botella de agua que había escondido en un hueco rocoso que había formado por sí mismo y se la entrego. Nami tomó con gratitud, beber agua fresca había que su atención se estabilizara más. Se aclaró la garganta mientras le devolvía la botella para luego poner distancia antes de hundirse de nuevo contra la roca.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Nami-ya?" Le preguntó de repente, directamente al grano mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a ella, con los brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas, y las manos juntas delante de él.

"Buscándote, o al menos a su tripulación." Ella respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, con el ceño fruncido mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar por la abertura de la lluvia que cae sobre el bosque. "Estaba siguiendo esa Vivre Card que me habías dado en Dressrosa. Al parecer, simplemente había perdido a su equipo pero he oído que alguien se había quedado atrás."

Law asintió comprendiendo, con los ojos todavía fijos en ella aun cuando ella desvió la mirada. "Te vi abajo en la cala cuando llegaste." Sus ojos se sorprendieron, estrechando sus miradas al darse cuenta de que aquella extraña sensación de ser observada más adelante debió haber sido a causa de él. Antes de que pudiera quejarse con respecto a que él no se había acerca a ella y salvarla de todos los problemas que acababa de tener, él levantó la mano para hacerla callar y le explicó. "Tenía a los hombres en busca de mi rastro; No iba a llevarlos directamente a ti, así que no tuve otra opción Ahora bien, entiendo que me has estado buscando, pero ¿Dónde está Mugiwara-ya y el resto de su tripulación?"

El Resplandor de Nami se dejó caer en una expresión hosca cuando ella dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió su atención hacia afuera. Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella respiró hondo y se preparó para contar la historia del caos que había dividido su tripulación del resto, una vez más.


	6. Capítulo VI Island's Quake

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Island's Quake**

" ¡Una isla! ¡Una isla!" dijo su capitán cantado mientras se arrojaba a través de la cubierta del Sunny en la figura del león, su entusiasmo infantil sobre el nuevo destino que se avecinaba en la distancia no disminuía ni un poco. Chopper y Ussop estaban ayudando igualmente con el anuncio, el par corría por el césped cantando con Luffy.

Nami se rio de las payasadas del trío, mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente para protegerse los ojos del sol, mirando al frente a la isla que habían escogido para su próxima parada antes de mirar las agujas giratorias de su Log Pose. Fue entonces cuando ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, su diversión se vino abajo al ver que los movimientos frenéticos de la aguja apuntaban a la isla. No era el peor de los tres, pero no era la opción más tranquila, ya sea; un compromiso que tenía de alguna manera que había obtenido con su capitán después del comienzo de su agitado viaje por el Nuevo Mundo.

Puede que ella había prometido una pequeña, muy pequeña promesa, además de su asignación de comprarle carne para poder persuadirlo.

Parecía tranquila desde lejos, pero las apariencias siempre engañan en el Grand Line; y especialmente en el Nuevo Mundo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había estado viendo en el periódico desde su última salida, aunque la isla más tranquila puede resultar mortal para un pirata. Parecía que la conmoción que habían hecho, junto con Trafalgar Law en Dressrosa había venido con una más estricta supervisión por parte del Gobierno Mundial como un total caos que descendió entre los piratas en el Nuevo Mundo- es la posibilidad que había sugerido Law, aunque lo minimizó a simplemente una «confusión ' en el momento.

"Muy bien, Luffy, pero recuerda que tenemos que estar aún más en guardia por los marines." Nami le llamó antes de ordenar a la tripulación a dirigirse hacia el este, lejos del puerto principal, a la tierra en paz relativa. "¡Y usen sus disfraces!"

La tripulación grito de acuerdo con ella, Nami asintió satisfecha y terminó guiándolos a una zona más segura. Echando el ancla a unos cientos de yardas de la costa, optando por tomar el Mini Merry en turnos de modo que no invadieran la isla con su tripulación. Ella terminó yendo primero con Luffy, Zoro, Chopper y, dejando atrás a los demás para vigilarlos. No había manera de que ella dejara que Luffy y a Zoro siguieran adelante por su cuenta, después de todo, Chopper quería buscar algunos nuevos textos médicos en la ciudad.

Todo iba relativamente bien; la isla en sí parecía segura en su mayoría, a excepción de los sismos regulares que parecían estar dividiendo a la isla lentamente. No era pada nada agradable encontrar que el suelo se desplazaba abajo cada diez minutos, pero era mejor que un mar de fuego. La ciudad en sí fue construida para manejar la actividad tectónica, todo para soportar los constantes temblores, mejor de lo que cabría esperar, y aun mejor, nadie los había reconocido.

Cuando entraron en la ciudad, Nami señalo el nombre de la isla con orgullo, la decoración de tiendas y hoteles- Marseille- y se encontró con unas ganas de hacer un mapa a detalle, a sabiendas de que los temblores eran seguros en el sentido de que de formas de la tierra eran sorprendentes al igual que las corrientes oceánicas en la zona. Distraída por el paisaje mientras llevaba a Chopper en sus brazos, miró a su alrededor para encontrar a sus otros dos compañeros de repente desaparecidos y dejó escapar un fuerte grito de sorpresa.

"Esos dos idiotas mejor que no hayan encontrado problemas ya." Ella gruñó, estableciendo a Chopper en el suelo mientras sus ojos giraron alrededor para buscarlos, el reno de inmediato cambio su caminata para ir a husmear y así ayudar en la búsqueda.

Sólo les tomó unos minutos antes de que lograran encontrar a Luffy babeando sobre un carro repleto de carnes recién hechas, tenía estrellas en sus ojos mientras observaba y tomaba un bocadillo enorme para él. Sin perder un segundo, Nami agarró al hombre por su mejilla, tirando de él a lo largo de sus brazos mientras arrebatada su alimento al vendedor. "¡No deambules de esa manera, Luffy!"

"¡Pero Nami! ¡Tuve hambre y la comida olía increíblemente bien!" Él gritó mientras lo arrastraba en búsqueda de Zoro, Chopper corría adelante en el momento que captó un olor. No tenía sentido que discutiera con ella, pero tuvo que haber prestado más atención al saber exactamente lo que podía esperar de los dos hombres, y se limitó a dejar empujar la comida en la boca y comer alegremente mientras Chopper volvía, un molesto Zoro gritaba y era empujado delante de él.

"¡Hey! ¡No es mi culpa si se perdieron chicos!" Nami suspiró con disgusto por sus protestas, dándole un puñetazo al espadachín en la parte posterior de su cabeza al momento en que estuvo a su alcance.

"¡Los dos son unos idiotas! Si lo que dice la prensa es cierto, tenemos que permanecer juntos. Ahora vamos, no podemos perder demasiado tiempo aquí." Los dos hombres pusieron mala cara mientras ella y Chopper los arrastraba junto a ellos a lo largo de la Librería de la ciudad. Volvió a mirar de nuevo con un reflexivo ceño fruncido antes de suspirar con tristeza y diciendo algo que sabía que los animaría. "Sanji necesita una oportunidad para reabastecer la carne y el licor, así que cuanto antes volvamos, podrá hacerlo..."

Eso llamó la atención de Luffy y de Zoro, pero de mala gana también, ya que tomaron su ritmo pegados al lado de sus dos compañeros de tripulación más orientados direccionalmente.

Después de tres horas en la isla, con su capitán y el espadachín perdiéndose cinco veces más, el grupo comenzó a regresar con algunos suministros y libros. Cuando terminaron de cargar las cosas en el Mini Merry, se alarmaron por el sonido de una explosión enorme, no lejos de la costa, cerca de la zona donde habían dejado el Sunny. El grupo se estableció fuera de su nave rápidamente y del mismo modo que llegaron alrededor de una península costera que habían usado para ayudar a esconder el barco de la ciudad, se sorprendieron al ver a cinco buques de guerra de la Marina que rodeaban completamente al Sunny.

Con un fuerte grito, Luffy se lanco en acción en el momento en que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Zoro no se quedó atrás. Navegaron el buque más pequeño entre los buques de guerra, la pareja comenzó a atacar para dar Nami y a Chopper la oportunidad de cubrirse para que subiesen a bordo del Sunny y se reunieran con su tripulación. Las cosas eran muy caóticas, cada miembro luchaba por su vida y su libertad.

"¡Nami-Swan!" Sanji le llamó mientras pateaba lejos a la distancia a unos marines que estaban a punto de subir a bordo, ella y Chopper llegaron en un instante para ayudarles a asegurar la pequeña nave y conseguir cubrir la cubierta principal. "No tenemos idea de dónde vienen", explicó en un apuro, " en un segundo las cosas eran tan tranquilas como siempre, y en el próximo estos marines de mierda se dirigían hacia nosotros. ¿Pasó algo en la isla?"

"No, nada en absoluto. Fue probablemente el viaje más fácil en tierra que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo." Nami respondió mientras que conseguía desatar una gran tormenta en los buques de guerra, con la esperanza de electrocutar a todos los que podía, mientras que los otros luchaban los marines que venían en el barco.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Nami sabía que su tiempo sin incidentes en la isla debió haber sido una señal de alerta de que algo estaba pasando, de que las cosas en esa isla no eran como parecían. Ella se aproximó a Robin a través de la batalla, presionando su espalda con la de la mujer de más edad, combatiendo juntas. "Robin, ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de una isla llamada Marsella?"

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron cuando ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, con los brazos todavía cruzados mientras sus poderes de Fruta del Diablo bajaron a los marines que las rodeaban. "Marsella Se supone que es una isla muy defendida, una fortaleza; Una trampa clave de la marina en el Nuevo Mundo."

Eso le explicaba todo a Nami mientras ella giraba su bastón con fuerza en el cráneo de un hombre; la ciudad relativamente pacífica se utiliza para que los piratas y criminales estuviesen tranquilos, que bajaran la guardia y se separaran mientras que los marines se movían para atacar. Ella todavía no tenía idea de cómo lograron sorprender a su propio equipo, sin embargo, no era algo que podía responder, primero tenían que escapar.

Mirando hacia el cielo como un trueno a través del aire, sonrió para sí misma y gritó una advertencia a Zoro y Luffy que estaban luchando a bordo de dos de los buques de guerra. Luffy no se vería afectada por su ataque, y Zoro tenido cuenta que anteriormente lo había resistido, necesita que estuvieran a bordo del Sunny para que pudieran escapar, mientras que los marines estaban distraídos. En un segundo los dos hombres aterrizaron en el césped de la nave, Nami echó la vara al suelo y envío grandes pernos de relámpagos para que llovieran sobre sus atacantes.

Fue tranquilo por un momento, Nami estaba de pie y recta con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro mientras Franky corría al timón, e intentaba atacar con cohetes para alejarlos antes de que el humo de las explosiones de rayos se despejarán. Su alivio no duro mucho, sin embargo, al oír la risa alta y los gritos de victoria de la Marina, la atención de Nami se enfocan en las naves igual de cerca a ellos. En el arco de cada nave había una aguja de metal extraño que sobresalía del mascarón de proa, un rayo todavía estaba crepitando alrededor de ella, ya que parecía estar tirando toda la electricidad en ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con los contrataques con los que habían venido preparado para su ataque, teniendo un pararrayos en su nave. Excepto, que no era un simple pararrayos, eran los pararrayos de Vegapunk.

Ella gritó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, las cargas eléctricas de repente creciente en torno a la punta de la aguja. Fue demasiado tarde, sin embargo, y con una ferocidad descontrolada, su propio rayo que había enviado a ellos para hacer volar las cinco naves, el conjunto abrumador de ataques ahora era para ellos.

Perdió el conocimiento por un momento, Nami se despertó para oír los gritos de enojo de Luffy, y aumento el vapor de su cuerpo mientras usaba el Gear Second y se preparaba para atacar. Vagamente oyó un chasquido extraño viniendo desde el lado de babor de la nave, con los ojos cansados vio al capitán de uno de los buques de guerra que se colocan al lado de un francotirador con una extraña bazooka apoyada en su hombro, apuntando a la derecha de su capitán. Normalmente no se hubiese preocupado, Luffy era más que capaz de manejarlo con su cuerpo de goma, pero la actitud calmada de capitán de marina, mientras sostenía un sujetapapeles, garabateando notas en él mientras hablaba con su subordinado, fue una advertencia para ella.

"Destino: Alpha Zulu arranque cero, cero, tres. En mi marca.". El capitán dijo, con un tono aburrido mientras mantenía sus ojos en el papel.

"¡Luffy!" grito Nami en advertencia mientras observaba como lo empujaba, con el objetivo de golpear al capitán Marino ya que perdió los estribos.

"Fuego".

La voz de Nami quedó atrapada en la garganta mientras la Marina disparó otra ronda hacia Luffy, el joven no pensaba que sería una amenaza a hasta que un segundo antes lo golpeó. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus instintos reaccionaron cuando trató de lanzarse fuera del camino, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la enorme bala le dio justo en el pecho.

En ese instante desapareció.

Ella podría haber jurado que oyó gritos en la distancia, su voz estaba siendo llevada a otro lado mientras se sentaba en la cubierta mirando en estado de shock en el lugar en el cual había estado. Su capitán había desaparecido. Su amigo. El hombre al que le debía su vida y libertad había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

Sólo había una vez había visto un poder parecido- Bartholomew Kuma.

Un verdadero caos surgió en la tripulación a continuación, todos ellos gritando por su capitán perdido mientras volvían a la lucha. Lo encontrarían. Ellos no se darán por vencidos hasta que quisieran.

Como los marines comenzaron a atacar de nuevo, Nami se esforzó para luchar contra ellos, sabiendo que su rayo sólo iba a doler más si lo usaba de nuevo, por lo que uso su Gust Sword y su bastón como normalmente hacía. Mientras que ella luchaba, mantenía sus ojos en el capitán de la Marina que seguía de pie en la proa del buque de guerra, anotando en su libreta, mientras que el hombre que estaba junto a él recargó su bazooka.

El sonido del metal contra el metal hizo que forzara su atención lejos de ellos para que pudiera enfocarse en la fuerte espalda de Zoro mientras él empujaba a tres hombres que al parecer había estado a punto de atacarla mientras ella no estaba mirando. "¡Zoro!" Llamó a él, atrapando su mirada mientras deslizaba su ojo sano de nuevo a ella, continuo luchando contra más hombres llevándolos abajo, y esperó a que ella hablara de nuevo. "¡Toma la bazooka antes de que se cargue de nuevo!"

Le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y un gruñido al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su camino a cinco hombres más, enviándolos volando por la borda, y cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a la amenaza más grande. Desenvaino dos de sus espadas, mientras se colocaba en su postura de siempre, mirando firmemente al capitán y su compañera ahora muy nerviosa.

"Destino: Alpha Zulu arranque cero, cero, seis. En mi marca ", dijo mientras Zoro se lanzaba sobre ellos, bien consciente del peligro que corría hacia abajo.

"Fuego".

Zoro se había preparado después de que había visto a su capitán desaparecer, y se balanceo en el momento en el que el dedo del hombre de la marina inestablemente comenzó a tirar del gatillo. Su espada dividió los bazooka de forma recta por el centro, y envío una explosión disparando hacia atrás en el francotirador que de pronto se desvaneció cuando las piezas a la pistola cayeron en su posición.

El sonido de un segundo disparo había paralizado a todos de nuevo.

El humo salía fuera de la cámara de una segunda arma de otro artillero que se había agachado detrás del primero.

Zoro se había ido.

"Un cambio de destino: Alpha Zulu arranque cero, cero, siete." Dijo el capitán, cambiándolo en su libreta mientras que el nuevo artillero tomaba posición a su lado. Los ojos del hombre fueron de sus notas a postrarse sobre Nami tan pronto como se había ido, y ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su estrategia con el siguiente comando. "Alcanza a la navegante a su próximo destino: Alfa Zulu…"

"¡Nami-swan!" Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Sanji saltó a la acción, el hombre no iba a quedarse de pie mientras los veía apuntar a una mujer indefensa.

" Sanji! ¡No!" Ella trató de advertirle, pero su estallado de ira hizo que no la escuchase, el pateaba su camino más cerca del barco de guerra. Ella vio como el capitán rápidamente volvió su armamento en el cocinero en lugar de ella y disparó antes de que incluso dijera el comando.

"A lo que iba, Destino: Alpha Zulu arranque cero, cero, once. Ahora la navegante.".

Estaban sacando a los más fuertes entre ellos en primer lugar. Sin sus tres mejores peleadores, para los marines eran blancos fáciles, sin más remedio que ser acabados. Ahora, ellos sentían que poseían el mando al apuntarles sin su capitán allí, como a ella, como lo demostraba la dirección en la que ella había dado antes con Zoro. Todo fue cuidadosamente planeado, y se encontró hundiéndose en la desesperanza y la desesperación pura, así como el resto de sus compañeros de tripulación saltaron de nuevo en el terreno de juego para tratar de salirse con lo que quedaba intacto. No pudieron encontrar a los tres hombres perdidos; simplemente no podían permitirse perder a nadie más, para no perder la esperanza.

Nami estaba distraída, sin embargo, era incapaz de luchar con la cabeza clara mientras forzaba su mente a encontrar una estrategia para escapar. De la nada se encontró con unas manos que brotaron alrededor de ella, tirando de su cuerpo fuera antes de que los Marines que estaban cerca de ella se aproximasen. Sus ojos se limitaron a Robin que le envió una mirada reconfortante que la instó de nuevo en acción. Después de un movimiento de cabeza, comenzó a luchar de nuevo, sacando todo aquel al que se acercaba mientras los empujaba fuera de la nave con sus ráfagas. Parecían estar haciendo algunos progresos, no mucho, pero Franky estaba en el timón y la preparación de un Coup de Burst le daba tiempo para poder hacerlo.

"Destino: -" La voz del capitán se oyó de nuevo, lo que hace que desvíen su atención hacia él y a su francotirador que pretenden ir contra Nami una vez más.

"¡Nami!" Robin y Ussop le llamaron, mientras la mujer mayor se cruzaba los brazos y se concentraba en hacer florecer más brazos alrededor del artillero de la marina. Un disparo del otro barco de repente sonó antes de que oyeran a Robin gritar de sorpresa, sus poderes de la fruta del diablo se desvanecieron, mientras se encontró envuelto con cadenas de piedra del mar. A medida que la mujer se estrelló en la cubierta, Ussop se estaba preparando para dispararle algo al artillero, mientras que el capitán siguió dando sus órdenes.

"- Bravo Zulu arranque cero, cero uno." Mientras hablaba, Ussop lanzo una de sus semillas al buque de guerra, una gran planta broto para bloquearlos por completo, oscureciendo el Sunny mientras que hacia un gesto hacia Nami para que se pusiera a salvo. En un instante, sin embargo, la planta estaba en llamas, dejando al descubierto un grupo de hombres con lanzallamas, mientras Nami corría para alejarse.

Todavía estaban preparados, sin embargo, el artillero se movió en un instante para apuntar a su espalda mientras intentaba retirarse.

"Fuego".

La banda de Sombrero de Paja restante gritó cuando el tiro golpeo a Nami antes de que pudiera ponerse a salvo Su nombre fue lo último que oyó mientras se encontraba rodeada por una película delgada y volaba sobre el océano.

Por tres días.

La trampa estaba esperando solo para ella.

* * *

"No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó con mi equipo después de eso," Nami le explico a Law, que la observaba con atención mientras ella le contó sobre lo que tuvo que soportar en la última semana. "Una vez que me escapé de los marines, me decidí en buscarte y a tu tripulación". Los ojos de Law miraron al cielo por un momento, estaba sentado con la espalda recta mientras la miraba de cerca, esperando a que explique su razonamiento mientras sacaba la Vivre Card que le había dado. "No sé por dónde empezar siquiera a buscar a Luffy y a los demás, pero sabía dónde empezar a buscarte a ti. Si iba a tener un solo tiro en la supervivencia, necesitaba a alguien que fue posiblemente de confianza". Él levantó una ceja incrédula hacia ella, pero aun así se abstuvo de decir nada. "Y usted sabe mucho más sobre el Nuevo Mundo, así como las tácticas de los marines, también debe tener alguna idea de lo que podrían haber hecho con los otros... Por no mencionar el hecho de que toda la culpa es tuya por empujar al Nuevo Mundo en este gran lío".

Se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato mirándola fijamente mientras parecía estar pensando. Cuando por fin volvió a hablar, se levantó y volvió a situarse en la entrada de la pequeña cueva, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras que miraba hacia el bosque. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo estaría tan dispuesto a ayudarte, Nami-ya? Tengo mis propios problemas que resolver, y en lo que a mí respecta, no veo que ayudándote a ti o a su Capitan sea a mi favor."

Nami gruñó, empujando a sí misma a caminar vacilante hacia él, tomando posición al lado de él mientras miraba. Observó distraídamente su cojera, sus ojos sutilmente echándolo un vistazo a la gasa de mala calidad envuelta alrededor de su muslo, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras hablaba moderadamente. "Sabes muy bien que si me ayudas, será algo a su favor. Necesitas a Luffy en el mar. Necesitas que haga lo que mejor sabe hacer: crear una tormenta a donde quiera que va. No vas a conseguir lo que quieres si él está atrapado en Impel Down... o algo peor". Su voz se apagó con sus últimas palabras y pudo ver que ella estaba tratando de no imaginar el peor de los casos, las lágrimas apenas lleno las esquinas de sus ojos mientras mantenían la frente en alto.

Con un leve suspiro, dejó de contemplarla de nuevo, y miro hacia adelante mientras le daba un gesto casi imperceptible de que estaba de acuerdo. "Está bien, te ayudaré, pero las cosas serán a mi manera o no haré nada en lo absoluto."

Nami apretó los dientes con irritación, infeliz al saber que tenía que seguir a su paso cuando ella sabía cuán intencional e imprudente podía ser, casi tan malo como Luffy en consideración, pero tenía la cabeza puesta sobre sus hombros, tenía planes y objetivos que le daba un enfoque y una unidad, haciendo que le respetara lo suficiente para seguir. Le dio una inclinación de cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para sentarse y descansar, su cabeza le daba vueltas por el movimiento y una vez más la herida en su pierna dolía.

Mientras se sentaba en el suelo de nuevo, apoyo la espalda contra la roca mientras cerraba los ojos, ella se sorprendió por la sensación de sus manos envolviendo cuidadosamente alrededor de su muslo lesionado. Con los ojos abiertos todavía por la sorpresa, lo observó mientras empezaba a deshacer en silencio sus vendajes con poco más que un murmullo, su atención estaba enfocada en su trabajo. "Nos retrasaras si continuas cojeando. Voy a tratarlo hasta que esté bien y podamos planificar nuestra escapada de esta isla".

Ella le sonrió suavemente, un gesto que no vio porque él no quería verlo, y le permitía trabajar en paz. La esperanza floreció en su pecho. Ella sabía que con aquella alianza, volvería con su familia.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que han agregado a esta historia a sus favoritos :D es un placer compartirles esta historia, espero poder traducir más para ustedes en el futuro.**

 **Gracias a todos sus comentarios también, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios sobre su opinión de este capítulo, cada vez se pone más interesante :D ¡No vemos el próximo viernes!**


	7. Capítulo VII The course is set

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **The course is set**

-Durante cuatro días, ambos se movieron alrededor de la pequeña isla, de un escondite a otro, mientras que Nami sanaba sus heridas. La conmoción se aclaró lo suficientemente rápido, pero Law no quería correr el riesgo de zarpar en un pequeño bote destartalado y prestado como ella lo había hecho, sobre todo cuando todavía tenía una pierna herida. El tratamiento de una infección en mar abierto solamente iba a causar más problemas totalmente innecesarios.

Él había le explico que había enviado a su equipo sin él para mantener a cualquier Almirantes lejos de ellos por el momento, y todavía tenía asuntos pendientes en esa isla, sus planes no parecían inclinarse a dejarla en cualquier momento pronto. Nami no iba a presionarlo para obtener información, no cuando estaba siendo tan amable de ayudarla saliéndose de su camino, y ella sabía que era parte de su plan cuando vio que era adecuado. Todo lo que sabía hasta ahora era que él estaba buscando algo allí.

Cada mañana, justo antes del amanecer, él se la pasaba una hora o dos, moviendo algunas piedras y árboles del bosque para enmascarar su último escondite mientras ella se quedaba atrás para descansar. La primera vez que lo hizo que ella se asustó, lo cual es comprensible, en su opinión, y le dio palabras tranquilizadoras para que ella lo dejase ir solo. Cuando regresó unas horas más tarde, él vino con las manos vacías y gritando para que ella empacara y empezará a moverse. Él había sido visto.

Cada día se fue así. Iba solo, era atrapado y tenían que moverse. Y volvía a pasar de nuevo al día siguiente. La repetición de eso, incluso sólo unos días, fue tedioso y frustrante, y una vez que Nami se sentía lo suficientemente estable de nuevo, ella estaba lista para ayudar si sólo él la dejaba. Ella estaba hecha para perder el tiempo. Por suerte, él también.

"Hay una hierba." Explicó en voz baja dentro de la última den rocosa que había reclamado. Su silenciosa confusión le dijo que tendría que decir algo más, pero se detuvo esperando algún tipo de estallido en voz alta por un momento; cuando no entendía, continuó. "No necesitas saber que hace, o para que la necesito, pero es fundamental que la encuentre. Con mis manos hare lo posible para que este a mi favor en contra de los marines y el Gobierno Mundial. Sólo se encuentra en esta isla. El gobierno ha destruido hasta la última planta que crece en estado salvaje para mantenerlo lejos de los piratas y de los civiles también. Mi información dice que en algún lugar de esa ciudad, hay un jardín bajo tierra. Lo he reducido debajo de un edificio que está fuertemente protegido en el interior".

Se detuvo, el desagrado de lo que iba a decir a continuación era evidente en el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Podría usar las habilidades de una gata ladrona para robar una pequeña muestra para mí."

Nami no pudo evitar una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia adelante con su lengua pegada parcialmente entre sus labios de forma traviesa, con brillo en sus ojos. "¿Usted está pidiendo mi ayuda, Law?"

Su ceño fruncido era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Ella le dio un pequeño guiño y levanto su pulgar hacia arriba a cambio antes de saltar hacia arriba, tirando de su bastón y preparándose para ir a trabajar. "Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?"

* * *

Nami se metió en un callejón a pocos edificios de donde ella estaba apuntando, el caliente abrigo de Law envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo la escondía en las sombras. Cumplía dos propósitos: protegerla de la lluvia y el frío glacial que caía una vez más sobre la isla, sino también para ayudarla a sacar de contrabando el premio que por el cual Law la había enviado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la calle mientras se ocultaba, esperando su señal para hacer un movimiento. Podía ver a dos guardias de pie en la entrada, con los rifles en la mano, y su atención recorrió el área en busca de cualquiera que trate de entrar en el edificio que no debería estar ahí. Law había dicho que se supone que era fuertemente vigilado en el interior, sin embargo, por lo que los dos guardias en ese punto eran lo menor de sus preocupaciones.

Hubo un fuerte golpe a unos cientos de yardas por la calle. Pero ella no estaba preocupada, los guardias se prepararon para entrar en acción, ellos habían tomado el cebo.

Las cabezas de los hombres se voltearon hacia el sonido, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver una gran torre de piedra cortada por la mitad, la parte superior se estrelló contra el suelo y los civiles corrieron dispersándose, y gritando sobre que el pirata Trafalgar Law estaba destruyendo su ciudad. El sonido de su espada contra otro edificio, después de una explosión poco después, llevó a los guardias a golpear en la entrada que estaban viendo antes de despegar para tratar de luchar contra un hombre que no podían vencer.

Sin hacer nadan Nami esperaba que Law mantuviese su promesa de que ningún civil saldría herido, que las propiedades que estaba tomando para hacer la distracción, se mantuviesen vacías mientras el atacaba. Con sus poderes era bastante fácil quitar a la gente desde el interior, pero Law, no eran tan despiadado y cruel como muchos pensaban que era, estaba siendo increíblemente imprudente. No había tiempo para preocuparse, sin embargo, ella tenía un trabajo que hacer para poder salir de una vez de aquella y la tarea de encontrar a su tripulación.

Poco después de los dos hombres que estaban en el edificio desaparecieran, Nami vio como más hombres se deslizaron fuera de este, todos mirando en estado de shock a Law quien era el causante de la destrucción, y luego salió de donde se estaba escondida y fue rumbo a la batalla. Después de la última persona que queda saliese, Nami despegó en un sprint hacia la puerta, deslizándose justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase y se bloquease automáticamente.

Lo que vio la hizo congelarse en su lugar un instante.

Todavía había un montón de hombres en el interior, todos ellos mirándola ahora con sorpresa antes de apuntarle con sus armas, gritando para que ella se rindiese o se muriese allí mismo. Una risa nerviosa se le escapó mientras apretó su espalda contra la puerta, su apariencia tímida e inocente solamente era una máscara, sin embargo. Su mano estaba sutilmente sacando una de sus bastones para liberar su "weather Egg" que contienen nubes oscuras de tormenta. La pequeña nube de burbujas se llenaron hasta el techo, pero los hombres no se dieron cuenta, ya que poco a poco comenzaba a extenderse por encima de ellos, cada vez más y tanto la inflamación como el rayo comenzó a darle una paliza en el borde de su carreras.

"¡Edificio equivocado!" Rio Nami llamó mientras empujaba la puerta trasera para abrirla, un bastón la mantuvo parcialmente abierta mientras ella se metía justo en el momento en que una oleada de electricidad venia del otro lado de la puerta.

A medida que los gritos y los relámpagos comenzaron a morir, Nami se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta abierta lo suficiente como para mirar y ver a todos en la sala en el suelo noqueados, el pelo y la ropa chamuscada, extremidades temblando cuando otro choque corrió a través de ellos, y ninguno estaba siquiera consciente de que todavía estaba allí. Al soltar un suspiro, tenía la esperanza de que el ataque no llamase demasiado la atención, tomando en cuenta que Law, que era la mayor amenaza mantuvo a la mayor parte de las personas más fuertes centradas en el.

El sonido de pasos corriendo hacia ella desde lo más profundo del edificio llamo la atención de Nami. Colocando las dos porras juntas, ella dio un giro rápidamente a su bastón para activar su Mirage Tempo, para ocultarse de ellos. Con una facilidad y silencio que sólo un experimentado ladrón podría tener, con gracia esquivó a los sorprendidos y confusos hombres que se encontraban chequeando a sus compañeros. Era su día de suerte, también, uno de los hombres inconscientes despertó sólo para decir a los demás que había escapado fuera, él no se había dado cuenta de su regreso.

La mayoría, excepto por unos pocos fueron corriendo a buscarla, ella sólo se acercó aún más al interior del edificio, empujando una puerta antes de dejarla caer y cerrarla lentamente, en silencio detrás de ella. La puerta conducía a una escalera, un cálido resplandor que emana desde abajo la llevan a creer que Law no se había equivocado con su información. Ella no perdió el tiempo y bajo cuatro tramos de escaleras, deteniéndose en la parte inferior para disfrutar de la inmensa vista en frente de ella.

No era un jardín subterráneo. Era demasiado grande para ser llamado así. La habitación, más como caverna, se extendía ante ella, lo suficientemente grande para ser enterrado debajo de toda una ciudad, no sólo era un solo edificio. Fue elaborada una plantación más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Sacudiendo su sorpresa, Nami miró a su alrededor para decidir el mejor curso para retirar la pequeña muestra que Law necesitaba. Había trabajadores por todo el lugar, ajenos a la conmoción que había pasado encima del suelo, teniendo en cuenta los temblores ocasionales que se sentían debido a los grandes choques.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Law allí? " Ella pensó para sí misma mientras se movía más dentro de la caverna, bordeando los campos para evitar el contacto directo con la hierba. Law le había advertido que no lo tocara con la piel desnuda, y ella pudo ver la ropa de los trabajadores, cubiertos de pies a cabeza con equipos de protección, definitivamente debía hacer caso a su advertencia. "¿Y qué tipo de problema está pensando causar con estas cosas? '

No había tiempo para cuestionar realmente el hombre cuyos motivos eran siempre misteriosos; su atención se trasladó a una gran cabaña construida contra una pared en el fondo donde algunos de los empleados iban dentro y fuera de él. Era el mejor lugar para empezar, en la opinión de Nami, por lo que corrió rápidamente manteniendo su espejismo para nadie la viese. Miro a escondidas en una pequeña ventana a un lado del edificio, vio lo que parecía ser un laboratorio de procesamiento, los frascos llenos con algunos tallos y plántulas fueron esparcidos en los estantes, los científicos trabajaban con ellos en sus bancos de trabajo, y contra de una pared del fondo estaba exactamente lo que ella estaba buscando.

Los pequeños contenedores brillaban con luz artificial, estaban en una vitrina cerrada con llave. No sólo contienen tallos y semillas, sino toda una planta inmadura. Era más probable que la utilizan para cultivar semillas, para plantar en granjas y obtener mayores cosechas, las hierbas originales habían sido rescatadas antes de que los residentes arrasaron las islas donde estaba el origen natural de los cultivos.

Con una sonrisa emocionada en su cara, Nami se coló en torno a la entrada del laboratorio, deslizándose por completo sin ser detectada, una vez más, se dirigió hacia la vitrina bloqueada, pero no sin antes colarse por detrás un científico y recoger las llaves de su bolsillo. Tan pronto como ella la tenía abierta, agarró un recipiente y se la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo de gran tamaño de Law, cerrando suavemente la puerta de cristal cuando uno de los técnicos se volvió en su dirección. Sus ojos la recorrieron y al armario, sin notar nada fuera de lugar, por el momento, mientras que su espejismo mantenía las apariencias. Antes de que pudiera notar la falta del bote, ella salió corriendo de allí, dejando caer las llaves prestadas sobre una mesa y corriendo por las escaleras de nuevo a la entrada.

Justo cuando puso el pie en el primer escalón, oyó grandes gritos, una estridente alarma, y todo el mundo saltar a la acción. Se habían dado cuenta del robo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Arriba, los guardias estaban en estado de pánico, corriendo y tratando de encontrarla, pero todos ellos sólo le pasaron por un lado con su bastón que continuaba ocultándola hasta que ella salió por la puerta hacia la calle.

Cuando corrió hacia afuera, se encontró rodeada por el caos; el escenario de la batalla de Law había hecho todo su camino hasta el edificio. Se sintió aliviada luego porque ella podía ver claramente que él estaba frenándolos, pegándose a la propiedad dañada para mantener a los soldados los más lejos que pudiese. Algunos de los hombres más audaces no tuvieron tanta suerte, encontrándose desfigurados por cada arco profundo que hacía con la espada en caso de encontrarse demasiado cerca, sus poderes los mantenía con vida, pero era traumatizante para ellos.

Al igual que el otro gran edificio fue estrellado por él y los soldados que venían después, Nami deshizo la ilusión, que la revelaba mientras corría hacia él llamándolo por su nombre. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia ella, estrechos, feroces y totalmente demasiado aterradores mientras empujaba una mano y extendió su room junto a ella y al edificio al que acaba de salir.

No podía ayudarle, gritó en el segundo lo vio blandir su espada directamente hacia ella. Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando, y su instinto gritaba que iba a hacerla rebanadas junto con todos los demás allí, pese a ser un aliado. Su reacción natural fue de pánico, gritando y maldiciéndole para que no le hiciese daño, hasta que él gritó una palabra a ella.

" ¡Agáchate!"

No tuvo que decirle dos veces más que cayera al suelo, con cuidado intento que el ángulo de su cuerpo aterrizase en la planta de su abrigo. Se cubrió la cabeza justo a tiempo para oír fuertes gritos detrás de ella. Con nerviosismo y agitación, se asomó detrás de ella para ver a los guardias que habían salido detrás de ella y estaban pisando sus talones en el segundo que deshizo su espejismo, pero ahora se partieron por la mitad junto con todo lo demás. Una risa oscura llamo su atención hacia Law, al verlo comenzó retorciendo sus manos, y envío sus cuerpos a la parte superior del edificio volando alrededor de la gran superficie de la sala de operaciones.

Él se estaba divirtiendo antes de irse.

"¿Lo tienes, Nami-ya?" preguntó distraídamente, reconstruyendo lentamente a los hombres con diversos objetos, estableciendo el techo de la granja que se tambaleaba sobre otra casa cercana. Había destrucción en todas partes, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por la ciudad por causa suya.

Ella le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, poco más que un zumbido afirmativo, dejándolo escapar de su garganta cuando ella recuperó la compostura después de aquel momento traumatizante, pensó que estaba a punto de matarla.

"Bueno, vamos entonces" Law dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con los ocupantes de la ciudad, para correr hacia ella y agarrándola del brazo para levantarla del suelo. Al pausar su ataque dejó una abertura para los soldados cargaran sus armas, pero era demasiado tarde. Un segundo estaban allí, y al otro estaban fuera de una milla de distancia en el bosque cerca de la cala que había atracado su barco.

"¡Podrías haberme dado una pequeña advertencia antes de que casi cortaras mi cabeza!" Ella no pudo evitar sermonearlo como él abría el camino, con la mano aún en su brazo para mantenerla de pie en el suelo resbaladizo.

"Lo hice." El tono de Law era plano, aburrido, y obviamente, no perturbado por su reacción agresiva.

"¡Podrías haberlo dicho mucho antes! Uf, eres tan imprudente e impredecible como Luffy." Su diatriba se convirtió rápidamente en quejas tranquilas. Su temperamento se alivió rápidamente cuando lo oyó reír delante de ella, tirando de sus labios en una mueca mientras estrechó sus ojos en la espalda. "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Esas palabras, viniendo de ti, lo tomare como un cumplido," explicó, mirando hacia atrás con esa maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, la diversión brillando en sus ojos grises. "Y un agradecimiento por salvarla de allí, de nuevo. Ahora vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen a lanzar naves de caza por nosotros."

La mirada que ella le había estado dando por su frívola aceptación de sus observaciones se desvaneció mientras se acordaba que no era el momento de discutir sobre algo tan trivial, especialmente porque de una manera u otra tenía razón al tomarlo como un cumplido. Ella asintió y apretó el paso para mantenerse al ritmo con él. Una vez que llegaron a la cala, Law la ayudó a bajar por las rocas resbaladizas, sosteniendo su mano para estabilizar su descenso, mientras que sus ojos miraban con recelo la colina de vez en cuando. Ella sabía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba sintiendo algo; que la gente estaba en busca de ellos.

"¿Pueden tu bastón crear niebla, Nami-ya?" Preguntó en voz baja, mientras que la ayudaba a entrar en el bote, sus ojos una vez más enfocaron la colina.

"No hay problema", respondió mientras subía detrás de ella y usó su Nodachi para empujarlos lejos de la orilla. El clima frío le facilito crear una niebla densa con las nubes de lluvia que se cernían sobre la isla, sólo unos pocos heat eggs y el aire frío se condenso alrededor de ellos para protegerlos, ya que lentamente flotaron en el mar. Ella sabía que Law estaba tratando de reservar sus poderes en caso de que tuvieron otra pelea en el mar abierto, por lo que era mejor que dejaran de detectarlos.

Ambos guardaron silencio, dejando que la corriente se los lleve, Nami continuo liberando continuamente los heat eggs en el aire fresco para mantenerlos cubiertos de niebla. A pesar de que los ayudaba a ocultarse, también significaba que no podían ver a sus perseguidores. Después de unos minutos, Nami se volvió hacia donde Law estaba, "Creo que nosotros…-"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando él apretó la mano sobre su boca, con un dedo tatuado se retuvo en sus labios para hacerla callar antes de señalar a su derecha. Con los ojos abiertos, sintió que el pánico mientras se escucha a través de la agitación del agua, el sonido de un barco más grande en su dirección, los gritos de los hombres a bordo se hacían más claros a medida de que se acercaban. El agua se hizo más entrecortada, su pequeño barco oscila violentamente a medida de que se acercaba, volvió la mirada aterrorizada hacia Law y gimió detrás de su mano. Ella no quería ser atrapada, pero tampoco quería que su embarcación sea completamente destrozada al ser golpeada por la nave de los cazadores de recompensas en la niebla.

Law sacudió la cabeza hacia ella, su mano apretaba alrededor de su cara mientras que la otra esperaba mientras agarraba un lado del barco, manteniéndose constante mientras la empujaba para asegurarse de que no perdiese el equilibrio. Nami se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, agarrando su brazo con una mano, tomando posesión mientras él la ayudaba a mantenerse en silencio, sin saber si ella podía mantener los sonidos de terror tranquilizados en ese momento. Por otro lado se mantenía bien sujeta a la barandilla de la nave, con los nudillos blancos, sacudiéndose cada vez más el barco cuando apenas los rodeaba.

Tranquilos y tensos minutos pasaron, el agua comenzó a calmarse, el barco una vez más flotaba suavemente. Una vez ambos se relajaron, Law retiró lentamente su mano hacia atrás y regresando a la tranquilidad tomando asiento en el banco que había reclamado, apoyado en el completamente relajado, dándole una mirada dura. "Despejado."

Nami resopló, devolviendo la mirada mientras se levantaba y desenrollaba la vela que atrapaba el viento para atrapar el viento que estaba recogiendo. Una vez que se movían a un ritmo constante, sacó su vivre card que conducía al resto de la tripulación de la Law, dirigió el barco hasta que se alineó con la dirección de la tarjeta le dio y luego miro al estoico capitán una vez más. "¿Tuvo un punto de encuentro establecido, o estás simplemente buscando a tu equipo sin ninguna idea de dónde podrían estar?"

"Se suponía que ellos se dirigían a una isla despoblada alrededor de dos días a partir de aquí. Siempre y cuando no les haya pasó nada en el camino, debemos encontrarlos en un lugar seguro." Él explicó; cerrando sus ojos mientras se ponía cómodo para el viaje relativamente corto. "Una vez que los encontremos, entonces podemos hablar de la búsqueda de tu tripulación. Yo podría tener una idea de por dónde empezar a buscar en base a esas coordenadas, pero no es una garantía ya que no estaba al tanto de los detalles de toda la investigación de Vegapunk."

Ella hizo un gesto de comprensión antes de tomar asiento frente a él y comenzó a deslizarse fuera del abrigo, el clima era caliente, ya que se apartaron más de la isla. "¡Ah!" Ella gritó en el último momento, para llamar la atención perezosa de Law, que deslizo su ojo abierto para mirarla con confusión. La observó mientras lo alcanzaba lentamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, movimiento que hiso que impulsara a abrir los dos ojos para ver como ella sacaba el recipiente de vidrio con la planta por la cual la había enviado. "Casi se olvidó de este pequeño individuo."

Law sonrió, sentándose mientras extendía la mano para tomar la planta que ella tenía. La examinó de cerca, girando la jarra en la mano para ver si es que estaba en excelentes condiciones y que funcionase a la para lo que había planeado. "Buen trabajo, Nami-ya." La alabo mientras tomaba su abrigo, metiendo el bote brillante en el bolsillo donde estaría seguro entre los suaves pliegues. "Probablemente voy a necesitar de esto si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de liberar a Mugiwara-ya."

Nami miró con curiosidad, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras lo veía asentarse de nuevo en su posición relajada para descansar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tramando algo, pero si era algo que usaría para ayudarla, entonces no se quejaba. En todo momento, lo que importaba era conseguir recuperar a su tripulación, recuperar a su capitán; cuestionaría sus métodos más tarde.


	8. Capítulo VIII A Planned Detour

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **A Planned Detour**

"¿Por qué quieres esto?"

La pregunta de Nami rompió el velo de constante silencio que los envolvía mientras navegaban hacia el punto de encuentro con la tripulación de Law. Porque no estaban lejos, ella sabía cuánto, pero finalmente había llegado a su límite allí sentada con la Law casi sin decir una palabra. El capitán había paseado tranquilamente en el lugar que había reclamado en primer lugar, moviéndose para solamente comer los escasos trozos de comida que Nami había almacenado a bordo en el barco antes de que se fueran, sólo hablaban cuando el clima cambiaba o un rey marino atacaba y tenían que actuar para mantenerlos a flote. Por mucho que estaba acostumbrada a que la paz cambiara de ritmo debido a su tripulación, era casi algo grave que después de tanto tiempo no supiera nada de lo que estaba en la mente de Law.

Al parecer, no tenía ningún problema con el silencio, si su expresión de sorpresa no tenía nada que ver. Sus ojos en ella, mirándola como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de que ella estaba allí, antes de reducir la confusión con una pregunta al azar. "¿Querer qué?"

"¿Esta caos para ver al Nuevo mundo de cabeza?" Aclaró, agitando los brazos a su alrededor como si un escaparate de la locura absoluta estaba atrapado ahora debido a sus aspiraciones.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Nami-ya," gruñó, cerrando los ojos a ella como dejándose caer aún más en su posición reclinada. "De todos modos, habría ocurrido antes o después. Entre la participación constante de Mugiwara-ya en los asuntos del Gobierno Mundial y los líderes corruptos, los movimientos del ejército revolucionario hacen lo mismo, y piratas como Eusstass-ya que incendian el mundo, la Gobierno Mundial estaba obligado a reaccionar de esta manera. Yo sólo le di un pequeño empujón para acelerar el proceso".

Nami lo miró pero no dijo nada durante unos largos momentos, sabiendo que tenía razón, que todo lo que estaban haciendo estaba obligado a que viniesen aquellas consecuencias, con o sin la participación de Law. Aun así, lo admitió él mismo; les dio ese empujón final al aliarse con su tripulación y teniendo en un hombre como Donflamingo, con más influencia en el gobierno del mundo que incluso Law estaba consciente.

"Esto es lo que viene con el fin de una era, Nami-ya", dijo Law con un suspiro mientras se levantaba y se movía para estar frente a ella, prácticamente se elevó por encima de ella mientras se encontraba una mirada con el ceño fruncido. "El comienzo de una nueva era nunca es limpia; nunca es fácil;.. No sin derramamiento de sangre y sacrificio. La mayoría de tu tripulación conscientemente no se ha dado cuenta, pero ya han marcado el comienzo en cada lucha que su capitán escogió. Mis motivos son propios, y probablemente no difiere tanto de su equipo. Sugiero que si eres tan curiosa por saber lo que planeo para salir de esta guerra, debes reflexionar sobre lo que usted y sus amigos desean ganar en primer lugar".

Su mirada se redujo ligeramente, arrugando las cejas juntas, mientras consideraba sus palabras. Su tripulación no tenía motivos distintos de la consecución de sus sueños, viven tan libremente como lo deseaban, como una familia, todos ellos apoyando el hombre que los unió. No había motivos, intenciones, simplemente todo el mundo luchaba por su sueño. Tal vez algo más pasó, otro objetivo, otro deseo de ver que el mundo cambie, pero difícilmente procuraban que fuera lo más directamente de Law o los demas. ¿Era sólo que él era más consciente, más honesto de lo que quería del mundo?

Una onda golpeó el barco, haciendo una ruptura a sus pensamientos silenciosos, ya que perdió el equilibrio con el agudo movimiento. Justo cuando logro alcanzar el lado de la nave, sintió una mano firme juntarse alrededor de su hombro, estabilizándola en las ásperas aguas. Sus ojos miraron a Law, una vez más, pero sus ojos no estaban puestos en ella mientras miraba hacia el frente en la distancia, con una expresión tan indescifrable como siempre. Sin hacer nada, tomo nota de la solidez de su postura en el pequeño barco, esa característica sutil casi tranquilizadora, de hecho había tenido razón de buscarlo, si alguien podía mantener la calma frente a las amenazas, ese era Trafalgar Law.

"Estamos aquí." Dijo finalmente, atrayendo su atención a la pequeña isla en la distancia, poco más que un montón de arena con algunas rocas a la medida era lo que podía decir. Su mirada se movió sobre la tierra hasta que vio la parte más alta del submarino de Law pegada al agua cerca de la costa, algunos de los miembros de su tripulación estaban sentados sobre la playa, y sintió que el alivio se apoderaba de ella una vez más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en que retiraban el barco cerca de la costa, Sachi y Penguin llegaron corriendo para encontrarse con ellos, ayudándoles a desembarcar en la arena de la playa.

"¡¿Nami!? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Sachi con sorpresa, tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a subir a la orilla.

"Lo discutiremos más adelante," interrumpió Law, saltando sobre la playa mientras hablaba. "¿Cómo van las cosas con ustedes?"

"¡Ah! Bepo y Jean Bart fueron capturados." Contesto Penguin, con una expresión que parecía completamente relajada, algo que no correspondía con lo que estaba diciendo la mente de Nami.

"Bueno." Fue la respuesta simple Law cuando empezó a caminar por la playa hacia su propia nave, dejando a Nami en estado de shock, la mujer joven corrió para ponerse al día con los avances de Law, poniéndose frente a el

"¡¿Qué quiere decir con bueno?! ¡Dos miembros de su equipo fueron capturados! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado!?" ella le grito, no esperaba que fuera tan arrogante con el bienestar de su propio equipo cuando ella nunca lo había visto tratarlos antes. "¡Tenemos que ir a salvarlos!"

Law paro de forma abrupta su sermoneo, dándose vuelta para mirarla, su tono fue firme y sin concesiones. "Cuando dije que te ayudaría, te dije que íbamos a ir a mi ritmo, le guste o no ya tenía planes en acción;.. Bueno, esto era parte de mi plan Si usted confía lo suficiente para venir a mí a pedirme ayuda, tienes confiar en que sé lo que estoy haciendo".

La tensión entre ellos podía ser sentida por toda la tripulación de Law y Nami se le quedó mirando, firme y sin miedo, mientras consideraba lo que dijo. Todo el mundo dio un paso atrás, sus ojos parpadeaban de ida y vuelta entre los dos en silencio. Después de un largo momento, Nami dejó escapar un resoplido, cruzando los brazos y mirando lejos de él concediéndole el silencio. El capitán no le dijo una palabra más, simplemente se volvió hacia su barco de nuevo diciéndoles a sus hombres que lo siguieran.

"Gracias a la ayuda de Nami-ya, tenemos exactamente lo que necesitamos" Law explicó a los hombres a medida que comenzaban a subir a bordo, metiéndose la mano en la chaqueta que llevaba para agarrar el contenedor con la hierba dentro y se la arrojo a Sachi. "Empieza a prepararte para la cosecha mientras nos dirigimos a la base donde e llevaron a los otros dos." Se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás en la dirección de Nami con una sonrisa en su rostro una vez que estaban en la cubierta. "Esa isla que estaban tomando; Parece que tendrás otra visita antes de lo que pensaba, tengo la sensación de que los dos estamos llegando lejos con la información exacta que necesitamos para continuar buscando a su tripulación y al capitán".

* * *

Tomó cerca de tres días para que ellos llegaran a la isla en la que Nami originalmente iba a ser encarcelada. En eso Law la había puesto un poco al tanto de cuál era su plan; no estaban allí sólo para rescatar a sus dos tripulantes, también estaban buscando un poco de la investigación de Vegapunk relacionada con las hierbas por la cual habían pasado problemas para poder robarlas. El rescate no era más que una distracción, mientras que algunos de miembros de su tripulación se colaban en la base para recuperar lo que necesitaban.

"Te dije que el gobierno arraso con toda la tierra hasta obtener la última hoja de la planta y al mismo tiempo crear un cultivo bajo tierra para sí mismos solamente. El laboratorio que tienen allí simplemente trataba el ensayo de la propiedad principal de la hierba, la investigación de la aplicación real de la hierba era para el armamento que se lleva a cabo en la base marina más cercana, que pasa a ser al que también envían cualquier pirata que aparece en esa isla para procesarlos antes de enviarlos a Enies Lobby e Impel Down". Law explico mientras todos ellos rodearon el mapa que estaba en el comedor después de la cena. Su mano apunto al lado opuesto de la isla en la ciudad portuaria donde Nami se había escondido, había una gran instalación militar embozada en el mapa. "Me las arreglé para tener en mis manos esta información mientras todavía era un Shichibukai, y por lo que sé no ha cambiado nada. El área de investigación bio-arma de la base está en el lado sur, más hacia el interior, mientras que la prisión principal está en el lado noreste, cerca de la costa en el borde de un acantilado que es casi imposible de escalar".

Nami asintió junto con su explicación, sus ojos se movieron sobre el mapa para tener cada detalle que pudiese encontrar de manera que al menos la ayudase en el plan de Law. "Así que, ¿Quieres que vaya con el grupo para robar el resumen de la investigación?"

"No", respondió con firmeza con un movimiento de cabeza, su expresión estaba en blanco, dejando a Nami preguntarse por qué no querría usar sus propias habilidades de nuevo como lo había hecho cuando obtuvieron la planta en primer lugar. "Te necesito para venir conmigo y Sachi para rescatar a mi equipo. Su manipulación de los rayos y el tiempo será más que a mi favor para distraer a los miembros de base y alejarlos de Penguin y su pequeño grupo que busca la instalación."

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, sintió que la alarma en su interior sonaba, algo no estaba bien sobre el plan de Law, aunque ella estuvo de acuerdo con que sin duda podría crear una distracción a gran escala con su bastón, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tenía otra razón para llevarla con él.

"¿Eso será un problema, Nami-ya?" Su pregunta interrumpió sus pensamientos, su mirada se encontró con cierta sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza y le cedió el control. Confiaba en él lo suficiente como un aliado; ella no debía cuestionar si realmente tenía otros intereses en mente aparte de sus planes. "Muy bien, entonces empecemos a movernos."

La base entera se hizo cargo de la mitad norte de la isla, la ciudad había estado escondida, tomando una pequeña porción de la costa occidental del sur. Con el terreno más traicionero cerca de la prisión real, necesitaban un acceso fácil para que el grupo de Penguin se colase en el interior de las instalaciones de investigación, habían decidido ocultar su barco en la costa noroeste, dejando atrás a dos hombres para protegerlo. Una vez que el equipo de Penguin había terminado con su tarea, se dirigirían de nuevo a la nave y la tripulación daría la vuelta para esconderse en la base del acantilado por lo que el equipo de Law podría rescatar a tan pronto como sea posible a Bepo y Jean Bart.

Mientras que el grupo de Penguin se coló por el bosque hasta el sur, Law se acercó a la base completamente a la intemperie, Nami trato de no dejar que su propio nerviosismo obtuviera lo mejor de ella. Todavía tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este plan suyo, pero ella se había enfrentado a los marines en el pasado lo suficiente para saber que tenía poco de que preocuparse. Probablemente estaba preocupado debido a la facilidad con que los marines habían desmontado antes a su tripulación; Tenía que ser eso. En cuestión de segundos, sin embargo, ella no tuvo tiempo para dejar que la ansiedad le dará la lata, ya que de inmediato se vieron rodeados, algo que tenía a Law sonriendo con malicia.

Nami no perdió un segundo en ese momento, sabiendo que su papel tenia que se rápido, lanzo un weather Egg y rápidamente envió un rayo que llueve abajo sobre soldados, dejando una abertura para Law y su tripulación a través del cañón, dirigiéndose directamente a la entrada de la prisión en el lado opuesto del gran patio. Nami siguió, uniéndose en la lucha con su ataque tal y como lo había esperado Law: señalo a los otros marines en su localización. Tuvieron suerte de que parecía ser en su mayoría filas inferiores, fácilmente tomadas entre los poderes de Law y sus ataques que extendían el tiempo, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo para que se rompieran a través de la entrada a la prisión más pequeña.

Por desgracia, era donde un vicealmirante parecía estar esperando, el mismo vicealmirante que había estado esperando por ella después de que fue separada de su tripulación.

Todos ellos se congelaron en la habitación principal, Nami, sobre todo, de pie con su bastón en frente de ella, apretando las manos alrededor del metal hasta que estuvieron blanco. Parecía minutos interminables, esperando a que alguien hiciese un movimiento, cuando finalmente sus ojos se posaron en ella. Su mirada era dura y enojada, su escape estaba todavía fresco en su mente, y ahora al verla con una ventaja y con la tripulación de nadie menos que Trafalgar Law sólo lo hizo peor, le hizo ver qué tipo de lazos que tenía.

"¡Nami-ya!" La voz de Law la saco de su aturdida, sus ojos fueron de inmediato hacia su dirección viendo cómo se formaba el "room" en la palma de su mano. Él no la estaba mirando a ella, toda su atención estaba en el hombre con quien sabía que tendría que luchar, mientras que él inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha para indicarle con ella hacia abajo de un pasillo y más allá de la prisión.

El vicealmirante gruñó mientras se quitaba, no dudando en seguir las órdenes de Law. "Oh no, no conseguirás estar lejos de mí esta vez." Llamó antes de usar Soru y llegar justo detrás de ella, bajando su mano para prepararse y golpearla de nuevo, sólo para encontrar al capitán molesto de pie en su camino, desenvaino la espada inclinándola hacia abajo en la cabeza. Nami miró hacia atrás para ver a la Marina saltar rápidamente por el golpe de Law, su atención se centró ahora en el oponente más letal protegiéndola y los pocos miembros de su equipo en las celdas.

Los guardias adicionales no eran un desafío, Sachi mando a volar fácilmente a cualquiera que se acercara mientras ella abrió el camino con su Gust Sword. Se las arregló para deslizar un juego de llaves de uno de los guardias a la tripulación del corazón antes de llegar al final, donde había un conjunto de escaleras que conducían hacia abajo en el acantilado. Del mismo modo comenzaron su descenso, sin embargo, un gran accidente detrás de ellos tenía Nami mirando hacia atrás una vez más para ver a Law ir volando hacia una pared de ladrillo, el capitán jadeo mientras se preparaba para retroceder para luego para ser derribado inmediatamente por golpe revestido de Haki por parte del vicealmirante.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el tipo de velocidad que el hombre tenía, sus pasos comenzaron a vacilar en la escalera cuando vio que su mirada cambiaba su dirección hacia a ella. Ni siquiera lo vio moverse antes de que él estuviera justo en frente de ella otra vez, con la mano que encerrada alrededor de su brazo manteniéndola de espaldas al resto de la tripulación de Law. Mientras los hombres la llamaban, Sachi salto desde las escaleras para intentar ayudarla.

Ella no necesitaba su ayuda, al menos no por ahora. Gritó por su estricto control antes de que ella girara su bastón alrededor y lo señalara hacia la cara, un heat Egg fue liberado inmediatamente causando que lo tropezara hacia atrás después de dejarla ir, grito de dolor y agarrarlo fuertemente su cara quemada. En el momento en que ella estaba libre sintió la mano de Sachi agarrándola y acercándola a seguirlo nuevamente, manteniéndola cerca esta vez, incluso escucharon cuando Law volvió a la ofensiva, bloqueando al vicealmirante después de haberla atacado.

Tan pronto como bajaron las escaleras, se encontraron en una habitación grande y redonda que parecía estar cortada dentro del acantilado con vistas al mar. Había una pared a un lado llena de ventanas abiertas, el sonido del mar batía contra las rocas escuchándose resonar claramente en el calabozo. Sólo les tomó un momento para detectar a los dos miembros de la tripulación que estaban buscando, el par estaba encadenado en una sola celda grande, ambos tenían un aspecto aburrido. Se imaginó que casi no dieron batalla cuando los capturaron, sólo manteniendo una lesión por si tenían que luchar una vez fueran liberados de nuevo. La fe que tenían en que su capitán volvería por ellos era notable, pero eran de gran valor para Law que de verdad parecía preocuparse por sus hombres, si no lo hiciese, Luffy y el resto de los sombreros de paja no apreciarían mucho su alianza.

"¡¿Nami!?" Bepo gritó con sorpresa en el momento en que la vio, el gran oso trato de levantarse por sí mismo antes de que sus cadenas lo tiraron al suelo. "¿Qué estas…?"

"Vamos a explicarlo más adelante, Bepo, primero tenemos que salir de aquí." Sachi interrumpió mientras se apresuraba con Nami, los otros dos miembros de la tripulación que estaban con ellos se encontraban montando guardia.

Se metieron en la celda y desencadenaron a los demás piratas, que estaban sorprendidos, Law llego con prisa por las escaleras, sangrando y con varios golpes, pero no había un Vice Almirante u otro marine a la vista. "¡Dense prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo!" Dijo mientras activaba su room, una vez más, desenvaino su espada y la dirigió hacia la pared frente a la costa, cortándolo inmediatamente, envío las rocas sueltas volando por la escalera para obstruir el camino. A medida de que se acercaba al borde para mirar hacia el mar abajo, Nami y Sachi terminaron de liberar al par y todo el grupo inmediatamente partieron junto con Law para ver si había alguna posibilidad de escapar. Tenían suerte cuando vieron al submarino amarillo a la vista, no demasiado lejos, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que probablemente tenían, iban a tener que saltar en el océano y nadar. Algo bastante problemático con un usuario de la fruta del diablo entre ellos.

El sonido de la barrera de rocas siendo destruido llamó la atención de todos en dirección a la puerta, Law de inmediato salto a la acción cuando el vicealmirante llegó volando hacia ellos, el del hombre Haki revistiendo su brazo bloqueo la Nodachi del moreno. "TSH" Dijo Law entre dientes antes de empujar al hombre lejos nuevamente; levanto su mano hacia la apertura, mientras mantenía la mirada fija sobre su oponente. "¡Estén listos!"

Su única advertencia fue cuando inmediatamente uno de los tripulantes se desvanecía en el aire, sólo para ser reemplazado por una gran roca que Law envió volando hacia el mar mientras corría hacia ellos de nuevo. Nami miro hacia abajo en el acantilado para ver al pirata de pie, apenas se aferraba frente a la pendiente por encima de donde la marea lamía las rocas. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Law, los alejo usando sus cuerpos para cambiarlos por rocas y usarlos como armas. Se volvió de nuevo a la lucha en el tiempo en que Sachi y Jean Bart se desvanecían de su lado, dos piedras aparecieron bloqueando el camino del mar enfurecido, mientras lo usaba para esquivar y empujarse hacia ellos de nuevo. Bepo y el otro miembro de su equipo se habían ido, intercambiándose por otras dos rocas en su lugar.

El vicealmirante estaba más que enojado por el segundo en el que Law se mantuvo de pie, mientras que jadeaba cada vez más difícil, obviamente, agotado por usar sus poderes en contra de un oponente tan rápido. Echo una mirada veloz hacia abajo, sin embargo, Nami vio el sub donde estaban los otros miembros de la tripulación aferrándose a la roca, el grupo de Penguin los ayudo a subirse rápidamente a bordo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que Law estaba más cerca de ella y después de enviar unas pocas piedras a la marina para bloquearlos, él la agarró del brazo y parecía estar preparándose para hacer su propio escape.

De la nada vio una palma volando directamente a la cara de Law, el agarre del capitán se aflojo en su brazo mientras que el brazo del vicealmirante se envolvió mientras apretaba alrededor de su cuello y tiró de ella hacia atrás, lejos de su aliado. Ella sólo pudo observar como Law salió volando fuera de la abertura, tosiendo sangre.

"¡Law!" Ella gritó, luchando con la marina mientras trataba de torcerse a sí misma para liberarse usando su Climatact para quemarlo de nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo esta vez, sin embargo, cuando sintió un golpe brusco de su muñeca, obligándola a soltar su arma y grito de dolor cuando ella juró que sintió un hueso astillado por el impacto.

En ese momento Law logro orientarse de nuevo, cambiando de lugar con una de las piedras que fue cayendo al océano en su lugar. A pesar de que ella siguió luchando por su libertad, ella podía ver en la cara y la expresión de Law; que estaba agotado, y se estaban quedando sin opciones. Mientras estaba allí, mirando fijamente al hombre que la sostenía, sus labios hicieron una mueva al escuchar que más infantes de marina llegaban por las escaleras a la habitación, se formaron apuntando sus armas hacia Law al ver una oportunidad.

"¡Ríndete Trafalgar Law!" le llamo el oficial, tirando de Nami más lejos con estricto control mientras lo miraba en estado de shock. Law sólo se enderezó y le dio la espalda al hombre que esperaba una respuesta, yendo al borde de la abertura y miro hacia abajo.

"¡Tact!" Llamó con su mano extendida delante de él mientras levantaba su dedo. En un instante su barco quedó a la vista, levantándose del agua para flotar en el aire, no lejos de la pared del acantilado. Los ojos de Nami estaban muy abiertos mientras lo veía mirar hacia atrás, la miro a los ojos por un segundo antes de saltar en la entrada de su barco. Su expresión fue estoica, pero captó un destello de algo por un momento. ¿Preocupación? No estaba segura, pero en realidad tenía miedo, una vez más comenzó a luchar en los brazos de su captor.

"¡Law! ¡Law!" Ella gritó una y otra vez, incluso cuando su nave descendió de nuevo en el agua por debajo y fuera de su vista. "¡Law!"

Sus gritos fueron cortados cuando el brazo alrededor de su garganta se endureció considerablemente; asfixiándola al silencio, mientras que los otros marines se multiplicaban a su alrededor juntando sus muñecas con cadenas. No podía luchar más, ahora solo podía mirar fijamente estupefacta hacia el océano.

Él la había abandonado.

La había sacrificado para darse una oportunidad de escapar.

La dejó allí.

Pero ella no se dio cuenta del pequeño montón de piedras, donde su Climatact había caído cuando la llevaban a su propia celda.


	9. Capítulo IX The Silence of Faith

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

Hola :D Se preguntarán ¿Por que un nuevo capítulo hoy? Pues en mi casa no tengo internet y no estoy segura si se arreglara pronto y como tenia el capítulo listo decidí publicarlo antes desde el trabajo de mi mamá. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! También aprovechare el tiempo para empezar el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por seguir esta historia. ¡Abrazos de Bepo para ustedes!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **The Silence of Faith**

"¡Capitán!" Sachi le llamó con todo el mundo siguiendo a Law dentro del casco de la nave, le dirigió una mirada compasiva al verlo. "¿Qué hay de Nami?"

Law detuvo en el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba hacia el frente por un momento antes de alejarse para dirigirse hacia la sala médica. "No te preocupes por ella, sólo date prisa y pónganse a trabajar en la creación de esa arma." Su respuesta desdeñosa sorprendió a toda la tripulación, todo el mundo preguntándose que había planeado a sabiendas de que no era posible que la dejase atrás de forma tan insensible.

* * *

Nami se encontró encadenada en la celda solitaria de una nave en el segundo en que Law se perdió de vista, el vicealmirante la mantuvo cautiva dejando que se quedara y que viera a su única esperanza de ser libre huyendo, dejándola atrás. Una vez que estuvo tras las rejas en otra sección de la cárcel, ella inmediatamente se hundió en el silencio. A primera vista, ella podía haber parecido derrotada, pero en realidad ella estaba echando humo por la ira, con la mente en el trabajo tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar.

"No habrá manera de escapar Gata Ladrona Nami." El vicealmirante entonó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Se sentó en una silla, directamente en frente de ella, justo fuera de su jaula, mirándola con una sonrisa enfermizamente y divertida; o lo que ella asumió que era cuando las comisuras de sus labios apenas se tensaron en su estoico rostro. Era la luz en sus ojos que traicionó sus emociones al máximo. "Pudo haber sido su aliado una vez, pero usted debe saber mejor que nadie que los piratas no son de fiar."

Ella se burló de él, pero se abstuvo de responder.

"Ahora bien, señorita Nami, lo siento por ser traicionada de esa manera", continuó, rechazando su terco silencio antes de empujar hacia atrás su cabello castaño claro. "Y por lástima, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Puedo asegurar que no pasaras el resto de tu vida en los pozos más profundos de Impel Down, pero sólo si usted me dice todo lo que sabe acerca de los planes que tiene Law. "

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante el intento idiota del hombre para negociar con ella. Incluso si sabía todo acerca de las intenciones de Law, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que todavía iba a terminar en Impel Down si compartía ese tipo de información. El Gobierno Mundial tenía una política de tolerancia cero contra la piratería, incluso a los Shichibukai los mantenían con una correa más fuerte, convirtiéndolos aún más en perros del gobierno; si no cumplían, serian encarcelados de inmediato hasta que acordaran trabajar nuevamente con ellos. Se ocupaban de que los piratas nunca más aparecieran, no con el reinado de Sakazuki. Por lo menos podía esperar ser encarcelada sólo en el primer nivel de Impel Down, aunque todavía no era un trato cómodo para ella.

Ella le respondió con el silencio.

"Haz lo que quieras, señorita Nami," suspiró, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta. "Voy a dejar a algunos de mis hombres para tratar de persuadirla y que divulgues lo que sabes."

Como su espalda desapareció detrás de la puerta, Nami volvió su atención a dos hombres que reían cruelmente en las sombras mientras se acercaban. En las manos de uno de los hombres colgaba un látigo largo, mientras que el otro llevaba un gran cubo de agua, y sabía que no era más que el comienzo de su tortura.

(**)

No podía seguir la noción del tiempo en la pequeña celda del calabozo. Cada golpe del látigo de cuero en su piel se sentía como una eternidad mientras esperaba a que el verdugón que se la había formado se adormeciera. Cada vez que la empaparon con agua helada, se sentía como si le tomara más y más tiempo recuperar el aliento, por sus extremidades para calentarse una vez más. Cuando finalmente se detenían, renunciaban y dejaban que se sentara sola y en silencio, se quedaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si Law realmente la había abandonado para siempre, ella tenía la suerte de conseguir lo que parecía incluso unos pocos minutos de descanso.

Había soportado una vida dura antes. Nami había estado sola también. Había tratado con el abuso y la negligencia en su infancia. Sabía que podía soportar cualquier cosa que arrojaron en ella.

Con cada día que pasaba, Nami soportó el abuso; su cuerpo cubierto de azotes, la muñeca magullada e hinchada de cuando el vicealmirante la había golpeado en la lucha, empapada, helada, y debilitado por la desnutrición -aunque el último fue por cuenta propia-y sin embargo, Nami todavía no había casi hablado con sus captores de la Marina Hasta ahora habían sido dóciles, al parecer dispuesto a tomar su dulce tiempo, probablemente con la esperanza de que cuanto más tiempo estuviera allí sentada con ninguna posibilidad de que la rescataran, se rompería y cedería más rápido.

"Señorita Nami, ya sabemos que Law tiene la intención de militarizar la hierba que ayudó a robar", el vicealmirante dijo mientras una vez más la interrogó. "Así que es inútil guardar su lengua con nosotros. Hasta ahora he mantenido a mis hombres de vuelta, ha sido tan humano como puedo ser, pero si usted continúa siendo obstinada y negativa, no me dejará más remedio que enviarla a Impel Down, donde rogara estar de vuelta bajo mi cuidado".

Mientras que su lado más lógico le dijo que no podía contar con que Law volviese por ella, al ser un hombre conocido por ser cruel, una mayor parte de ella aún se aferró a algo parecido a la fe de que no la dejaría ahí. Puede que no sea un miembro de su tripulación, ni que podía mantenerla la misma atención al igual que los hombres a su cargo, ni respetarla al nivel que respetaba a su propio capitán, pero había sido un aliado, fue una importante persona en llevar a cabo sus planes, al menos de alguna manera lo era. Él no la dejaría solo pudrirse allí.

Al menos eso era lo que se dijo de forma continua.

Si él regresaba por ella, Nami le iba a dar un regaño por abandonarla en primer lugar.

"Está bien, voy a darte un poco más de tiempo con sus nuevos amigos", dijo después de un prolongado silencio, levantándose de su asiento para girar y salir de la habitación. Sus dos guardias reían, pudo oír el chasquido del látigo que utiliza, junto con el sonido del metal desechado en el suelo rocoso, atrayendo su atención a la espada sostenida por la mano del otro arrastro perezosamente a lo largo de la piedra. Iban a probar algo nuevo hoy.

"Continua."

"Vi a Bepo y a Jean Bart; Con una salud perfecta, no había signos de abuso ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?, sin embargo, no hicieron lo mismo con los miembros de la propia tripulación de Law" Su pregunta dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de él y vio cómo se volvió hacia ella antes de contestar.

"Te lo dije antes, los piratas no son de fiar. Sólo son leales a sus propios equipos, sus propios capitanes. Lo viste por ti misma cuando Law vino aquí para conseguir que sus hombres estuviesen seguros. Así que, sé que cualquier cantidad de tortura no habría conseguido que esos hombres traicionaran a su propio capitán". Explicó, caminando lentamente más cerca de su celda hasta que él estaba de pie justo en frente de las barras. "Pero tú, no esperabas que mostrara una pizca de lealtad La única persona por la que debes preocuparte es por ti misma; Tiene sentido a la pregunta que hiciste, porque eres más fácil de romper. Realmente, tengo suerte, y sé que debería tomar ventaja de ello; además, su escape empañó mi nombre, y eso me hace algo vengativo"

Nami sonrió con sarcasmo debido a su última observación, hizo pequeña mueca tirando hacia arriba su labio cuando salió de la habitación. El chasquido de un látigo hizo que sus ojos volviesen de nuevo a los guardias, abrieron la puerta de su celda, sus ojos estaban iluminados por la malevolencia aún más que las visitas anteriores.

Empezaron con normalidad, el látigo azotando sus brazos y torso descubierto, e incluso un golpe en su mejilla. Aun así, ella no dijo una palabra, y los hombres no parecieron sorprendidos porque parecían encantados.

"Que chica tan obstinada," río el que tenía la espada, levantando su arma hasta que presiono contra su esternón. "No puedes durar para siempre, ¿Eh?"

Su compañero se rio, disfrutando de nuevo con diversión como la hoja afilada se arrastraba perezosamente a través de su piel, apenas extrayendo sangre. Ella apretó los dientes, tratando de resistir gimiendo por la picadura mientras ella miraba fijamente a su captores. Lo que hicieron a continuación, la dejo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pánico finalmente comenzó a brotar dentro de ella al darse cuenta de la forma en la que la torturarían esta vez.

"El Vicealmirante nos dijo que nos hemos estado conteniendo, no suena como que planea detenernos pronto." Continuó como su espada sumergida debajo de la cuerda de su bikini, justo en su clavícula. Bromeó y jugueteó con él, aun sin contarlo, pero asegurándose de que sus intenciones de hacerlo eran claras, mientras que la hoja volvía a cortar un poco más profundo en su carne.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a luchar, para su deleite sádico, pero todavía no decía nada, negándose obstinadamente a regalar la pequeña cantidad de conocimiento que poseía. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera considerarían todo lo que sabía, suponiendo que aún tenía algo que ver con ellos, por lo que no importaba de todos modos.

Comenzaron a reír mientras lentamente ponían más tensión en la cuerda de su top, el tejido comenzaba a desgastarse a un ritmo torturador mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para tratar de reducir la velocidad, quitar la tensión, y tal vez salvar su dignidad. Ella fue salvada por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, otro guardia entro gritando a sus verdugos.

"¡Oí! ¡Ustedes, cerdos! Eso es demasiado" Llamó a los hombres que inmediatamente se enderezaron, prestándole atención a alguien que era aparentemente un rango superior al de ellos. La espada se retiró lentamente de su ropa, un suspiro de alivio escapo de ella, relajando su espalda contra la pared. El otro guardia entró en la celda, mirando con fuerza a los dos hombres, antes de tirar abajo un recipiente con unos exiguos restos de carne y arroz, ni siquiera la miro mientras se giraba y les indicaba a los demás para que le siguieran. "Son Marines, no animales, por lo que guardarlo para cuando tengan el permiso del vicealmirante."

Su último comentario tenía contenida su respiración en la garganta, los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia abajo a su comida. Así que todo esto era sólo una advertencia. Demostrarle que estaban frenándose, y que eran lo suficientemente salvajes para tratarla como una pieza de carne si ella no les daba la información que querían.

Se renovó el terror y el pánico.

Sus dudas de que Law volvería por ella seguían en primer plano en su mente.

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar, mientras las lágrimas le picaron deseando ansiosamente salir, en silencio se deslizaron por su mejilla magullada y rota.

Aun así, ella no quería nada más que confiar en él.

(**)

El sonido de sus zapatos se hizo eco a su alrededor mientras caminaba en los tablones de madera. Su espada descansaba sobre su hombro, relajado y tranquilo mientras observaba el pequeño barco pirata.

A medida que el humo se disipó, sus ojos recorrieron los cuerpos inertes, víctimas que no tenían posibilidades, nunca esperaron un ataque no provocado. Tuvieron suerte de que se escaparan con vida.

Se detuvo para inclinarse hacia abajo donde estaba el capitán del barco, sus oídos captaron el sonido de su respiración entre cortada, mientras se esforzaba en respirar, él se acercó y presiono sus dedos en el cuello del hombre. Su pulso era débil, pero lo suficientemente estable para que decir que se recuperaría.

"¡Capitán! Todo el mundo en la cubierta esta noqueado, también" El grito del informe de Penguin se escuchó desde la escotilla de la puerta que conduce hacia abajo en el casco de la nave; su respuesta fue una satisfecha inclinación de cabeza, su alta figura se enderezo para poder pasar su mirada sobre la totalidad de la nave por última vez.

"Está bien, sigan adelante y ataquen la nave. Alimentos, ropa, cualquier suministros y dinero que puedan encontrar." Ordeno Law volviendo de nuevo al submarino, sus hombres saltaron a la acción detrás de él. "Yo diría que estamos listos para poner este droga en una prueba real."

* * *

Chan chan chan xd ¿Qué opinan? Yo pues odie a Law en este momento pero al mismo tiempo no puedo hacerlo. Es esa clase de personajes que I love but I hate You y bueno (?


	10. Capitulo X Trust Beneath a Mask

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Trust Beneath a Mask**

-Ella sabía que tenía suerte esa noche cuando sus torturadores no regresaron, dejándola sola para descansar, se hundió en la paranoia, preguntándose cuándo volverían a actuar esa horrible promesa que hicieron.

Era extraño, pensó mientras sentía sus ojos cerrarse, un sueño liviano que la entumecía; la base parecía más tranquila esa noche, como si estuviera esperando a algo suceda. Ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender lo que estaba por venir, no cuando la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella y finalmente encontraba algo parecido a la paz.

Fuera de su celda y de la prisión, escondido en las torres de vigilancia con vistas a los acantilados y las fronteras de la base de la marina, los guardias nocturnos estaban listos para cualquier cosa. Sus miradas recorrieron las aguas tranquilas del océano. Una sola ola rompiendo la superficie; ni un alma podía encontrar algo preocupante en ella.

Sus ojos se perdieron en una onda ligera. Algunos miraron dándose cuenta de que crecía. Más hombres se detuvieron a observar con confusión mientras se hacía más grande a medida de que se acercaban. Cuando el agua finalmente se abrió para revelar lo que había debajo, todo el mundo se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos en estado de shock, antes de hacer sonar las alarmas y prepararse para una pelea.

* * *

-Un sonido sacudió a Nami haciendo que se despertarse en algún momento alrededor de la medianoche, inclino su cabeza para mirar alrededor de la celda oscura y encontrar la fuente. Sus ojos se centraron en el único guardia, de pie en la puerta de la habitación, el hombre estaba apoyado en la pared y al parecer se quedó dormido. Justo cuando pensaba que se lo podría haber imaginado, miró hacia abajo para ver algo en el suelo delante de ella que no estaba allí anteriormente.

Una máscara de gas con una nota adjunta diciendo '"Póntelo inmediatamente"

Ella frunció el ceño con confusión, preguntándose de dónde vino antes de decidir que sería mejor hacer caso a sus instrucciones, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el subrayado urgente debajo de la palabra "inmediatamente". Ignorando el dolor de sus heridas más nuevas, suavemente se inclinó hacia delante, apretando su cuerpo ligeramente a medida que sus cadenas limitaban su rango de movimiento, y recogió la máscara hacia arriba para colocarla en su cabeza. Justo cuando terminó de fijarla, oyó el primer sonido de las ráfagas de un arma.

Su guardia saltó inmediatamente a continuación, con la espalda volviéndose hacia ella, preparándose frente a la puerta, con el rifle cargado y destinado a sacar a cualquier enemigo que podría estar intentando rescatarla. Afuera se oía los gritos, gritos de dolor que llenaban el aire que sólo haciéndolo más fuerte, vio al vicealmirante irrumpiendo en la habitación en estado de pánico total, asegurando su propia máscara de gas en su lugar antes de entrégale una al guardia.

"Ve a ayudar a los demás hombres que están luchando, yo me quedo aquí para custodiar a la prisionera por mí mismo". Nami supo entonces que estaban atacando. La única razón por la que el mismo vicealmirante estaría cuidándola personalmente sería si se trataba de un rescate, y la única persona que sabía que estaba allí, y tenía el poder de hacer que una máscara de gas apareciera en su celda de la nada, era Trafalgar Law.

A medida que la marina luchaba por poner la máscara en su lugar, una explosión de armas se escuchó fuera de la habitación, y Nami observó una pequeña bola pasar mientras rozaba a lo largo del suelo hasta que se detuvo delante del guardia que ahora estaba entrando en pánico. Poco a poco el gas comenzó a fluir fuera de las grietas que se forman en la superficie, hasta que se abrió de golpe y lleno la habitación con una nube de color verde amarillento. Fue demasiado tarde para el joven, su boca comenzó a formar espuma, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y golpeó el suelo con fuerza en un instante. Nami parpadeó sorprendida, reconociendo la vista a pesar de que no sabía de dónde; nunca había visto antes ese gas en particular, pero su reacción le resultaba familiar.

Con calma, pasos firmes atrajeron la atención de Nami del hombre inconsciente a la puerta de nuevo, la sombra de alguien se veía mientras caminaba por el humo con facilidad. "Room." Su voz y el sonido de la espada siendo desenvainada tenían a su dueño con una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara, observo el humo claro desvanecerse para revelar finalmente a Law de pie allí, sólo sus ojos visibles bajo su propia máscara de gas. Se dio cuenta por el destello divertido de que estaba sonriendo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el vicealmirante había dado unos pasos hacia atrás; nervioso, aunque tratando de no perder el equilibrio para una pelea.

Con un gruñido, el vicealmirante hizo el primer movimiento, apuntándole con un puño revestido de Haki al capitán. Se había acabado tan rápidamente después de eso, Nami se sorprendió de que Law había tenido un momento muy difícil cuando invadieron la base. El brazo del vicealmirante cayó inerte al suelo, separada del cuerpo mientras Law se limitaba a sostener una postura defensiva justo al lado de él. Ella oyó la risa Law antes de que el Marine probara de nuevo y lo golpeara con su otro brazo; fue entonces cuando Law hizo su primer ataque real, retorciéndose y dejando que el arco de la cuchilla rebanara el pecho del Marine, la parte superior del cuerpo se deslizo fuera golpeando el suelo al lado de su brazo. La fuerza de la oscilación corto a través de las paredes, la subida incluso logró romper los barrotes de su celda, justo por encima de su cabeza.

Law siguió moviéndose en la habitación, acercándose a su celda mientras ignoraba los gritos del Vicealmirante para no tener que volver y luchar contra él. Sólo tomó un segundo para él cortar a través de los bares de la cerradura y abrir la puerta, detrás de él el Vice almirante trato de arrastrarse con las piernas cortadas teniendo la esperanza de ponerlas de nuevo juntas mientras que Law no estaba prestando atención. Ella sabía que Law estaba alerta, sin embargo; a él simplemente no le importaba, no veía al hombre como cualquier amenaza, él se movió para romper las cerraduras de sus cadenas

Cuando le tomó de la mano para ayudarla a tirar de ella hacia arriba del suelo, tomó nota de todas sus heridas, y de sus extremidades temblorosas. Podía verlo con el ceño fruncido bajo su máscara, pero no dijo una palabra, solo envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro, y el otro alrededor de su cintura, mientras dejaba que ella se inclinase su peso sobre él. Su funda estaba bajo el brazo, la espada todavía la llevaba fuera; parecía que no había terminado con el vicealmirante todavía.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, sintió la mano del marine apretando alrededor de su tobillo desde donde yacía en el suelo. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de considerar siquiera hacerle un daño mayor, estaba gritando de dolor cuando la espada de Law atravesó el antebrazo. Nami se sorprendió al ver la acumulación de sangre nuevamente alrededor de la herida del hombre, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Law no estaba usando sus poderes de la fruta del diablo como lo haría normalmente con él. Estaba dejando sangrar hacia fuera la herida y sádicamente torció la espada alrededor, tirando más gritos de dolor de la garganta del vicealmirante.

"¡Nami!" los gritos eufóricos y amortiguados de Sachi y el Penguin prorrogaron los gritos del Vicealmirante, los dos hombres entraron corriendo a la habitación, tenían puestas sus propias máscaras de gas mientras llevaban dos fusiles sobre sus hombros, presumiblemente cargados con más gránulos de gas. Ellos se detuvieron al ver su estado, y al igual como su capitán, ellos sacudieron su sorpresa. "Capitán, está despejado para salir cuando esté listo".

"Lleven a Nami-ya a la nave y comiencen a tratarla, voy a estar justo detrás de ti." Él respondió, su mirada se endureció en el marine postrado en sus pies, mientras sus hombres tomaron a Nami, prestándole sus hombros, ya que prácticamente la llevaron encima. Mientras caminaban por la puerta, miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver Law inclinado sobre el marine ahora aterrado, con la mano abierta y preparada para atacar. No vio lo que pasó después, pero estaba segura que lo descubriría más tarde.

"¿Qué pasa con el gas?" Ella preguntó con cansancio mientras caminaban por los pasillos, pasando por los marines inconscientes esparcidos por todo el edificio.

"Es la hierba que el capitán tenía que robar," Sachi comenzó a explicar, cambiando su brazo que estaba cubriendo encima de su hombro mientras se movían en torno a un montón de escombros dejados por algunas de las peleas con los guardias que habían logrado obtener sus máscaras antes de que el veneno se desencadenara. "Tiene un componente químico que afecta al sistema nervioso, inundando sus cerebros con los neurotransmisores GABA y la norepinefrina, creando un ataque de ansiedad abrumadora tan grave que todo el cuerpo cae. Es similar a lo que hace el Haki del rey, pero puede afectar a cualquier persona que entra en contacto con él, mientras que las personas con una fuerte voluntad pueden resistir Haki".

Nami parpadeó sorprendida por la explicación, al darse cuenta de donde ella había reconocido la reacción del guardia cuando fue expuesto al gas. Era notable que existía algo así, y era absolutamente terrible que el Gobierno Mundial lo hubiese acumulado durante todos estos años. Si bien una parte de ella ahora estaba nervioso por la idea que Law, incluso tenga autoridad sobre una pequeña cantidad de ella, ella preferiría verlo en sus manos que en los de los líderes corruptos del mundo; al menos ella estaba de su lado.

"No se preocupen, esa forma del gas no es mortal." Penguin continuó mientras se acercaban a las puertas para ver Bepo que llevaba el resto de la tripulación en un ataque contra los soldados que no habían sido víctimas de su principal ataque "Pero en su forma pura, sin diluir, como una planta, puede ser letal al más mínimo toque."

Ahora sabía por qué Law era tan firme con ella para que no tocase la planta con su piel desnuda, aunque incluso si no era letal, ella no quería sucumbir a sus efectos benignos.

"Oh, sí, olvide algo", dijo Sachi, obligándolos a hacer una pausa en la puerta por un momento, justo en el medio de una batalla caótica con los infantes de marina, él buscó algo en el bolsillo de su uniforme negro. Ella oyó el sonido familiar de unos metales, lo vio sacar los tres palos de su Climatact. "El capitán cogió éstos para asegurarse de que los marines no llegaron a ellos y empezaran a estudiarlos '' Em. Pienso que tienes la fuerza suficiente para que todos tengan algunos problemas para que podamos salir de aquí, ¿Cierto?"

"Bueno, les debo algo a los marines por su cálida hospitalidad," dijo Nami con una pequeña risa, retrayendo suavemente sus brazos adoloridos que estaban alrededor de los hombros de los hombres, tomo su arma para ensamblarla. El Piratas del Heart inmediatamente empezaron a arrastrarse más cerca de ella cuando la escucharon gritar mientras lanzaba un Thunder Egg en el aire, las grietas se abrieron para revelar la oscuridad, un rayo cargado de nubes en el interior. Los marines estaban en estado de shock, muchos tratando de huir, pero no se daban cuenta de que no había escape, especialmente cuando reconoció a sus dos principales cuidadores. Sachi y Penguin permanecieron cerca de ella para apoyarla, echó la vara al suelo, tomando los grupos de infantes de la marina de uno en uno. Los dos que realmente le importaban de ese grupo, dejo que llegaran un poco más lejos antes de hacer girar su bastón en el aire, se congregaron una gran cantidad de rayos en un vórtice giratorio sobre su cabeza. "¡Thunder Breed Tempo!"

Cuando ella gritó y giró su bastón hacia abajo con fuerza, el rayo derribó a los dos infantes de la marina que estaban confiados de que no los lastimaría, los rodeo con facilidad los tres rayos que había usado en los otros marines. Cuando se aclaró el polvo, cayeron sobre el suelo, con los miembros aun retorciéndose como pernos eléctricos, continuaron corriendo a través de sus cuerpos. Mientras que los piratas del Heart la animaron, sintió que sus extremidades quemaban, débiles por el esfuerzo después de pasar días encadenados y apenas comiendo algo, pero antes de que pudiera caer, sintió a Sachi y a Penguin atraparla, no habían dejado el puesto de estar a su lado en todo ese tiempo. Ella les dio tanto una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento, Bepo tomo su Clima tact mientras Penguin la ayudó a colocarse en la espalda de Sachi para que pudieran correr hacia la nave.

La libertad era suya otra vez.

* * *

"Maldita sea, Nami..." dijo en voz baja Sachi mientras examinaba sus heridas una vez a bordo, recostada en el operatorio de la nave. Su mano fue persistente en sus más recientes heridas, las que los verdugos habían infligido en ella con una espada, ese mismo día, con un ceño oscuro en su rostro tiro suavemente hacia fuera la correa deshilachada de su bikini, mirando la herida profunda en su hombro.

Sólo la habían dejado por unos pocos días y los marines hicieron mucho más daño de lo que habían imaginado que harían. Nami se sorprendió por el mal humor de la tripulación del Heart al verla de nuevo, la culpa estaba oculta dentro de sus expresiones hoscas, pero ella no los culpaba a ninguno de ellos porque le había pasado a ella. No, ellos no tomaban las decisiones en el barco, sólo un hombre era responsable de eso.

Como si sus pensamientos fuesen una señal, Law entró, tan tranquilo como siempre y con un corazón latiendo de manera constante en sus manos. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente cuando lo vio tirar el órgano a uno de sus miembros de su tripulación, ordenándoles que lo colocasen en un lugar "Seguro", mientras sus ojos se posaron en ella, la miro a los ojos con fuerza mientras se acercaba al lavabo para limpiarse las manos. "En caso de que sea lo suficientemente tonto como para venir de nuevo, bueno eso si el vicealmirante encuentran la forma de unir las partes de su cuerpo".

Obligó a su cabeza apartarse de sus palabras, le dio una mirada fija y molesta mientras él volvía su cabeza hacia ella, deslizando los guantes en sus manos mientras se preparaba para tratar sus heridas. Mientras ella estaba muy agradecida de que había vuelto por ella, la rescató una vez más, en el fondo ella todavía estaba hirviendo sobre el hecho de que tenía que volver a por ella en lo absoluto. Había sido muy hábil en tomar al Vicealmirante con facilidad en esta ocasión, sin embargo, él se había contenido, se dejó golpear y luego tuvo la audacia de huir sin ella. Siempre fue un hombre difícil de leer, y el hecho de que nunca mostró todas sus cartas lo hizo mucho más complicado de comprender y confiar en él tan fácilmente como Luffy totalmente lo hacía. Claro, que había aprendido mucho acerca de sus intenciones e intereses en el pasado, pero lo había llevado casi a punto de morir antes de que ella descubriese incluso una fracción de lo que estaba pasando.

Al final, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba enojado con él, al menos no del todo. Ella estaba tan enfadada consigo misma, los infantes de marina, y todo el lío que se encontraban en ahora porque tenía que depender de los piratas del Heart después de perder a su propia tripulación. Ella quería a alguien para culpar de todo esto, pero el mundo era demasiado complicado ahora, demasiado caótico para encontrar fallos en una sola persona. Law había estado en lo cierto, lo único que hizo fue ayudarlo a lograr lo inevitable; si no, alguien seguramente lo habría hecho. No podía empujar toda la culpa a él, y ella lo sabía.

Eso no le impediría estar enojada con él, por supuesto.

El pinchazo agudo de una aguja en su hombro atrajo toda su atención de nuevo a la Law que se cernía sobre ella, la inyección de un anestésico local en el músculo alrededor del corte en el hombro. Sachi se había hecho a un lado para permitir que su capitán se hiciese cargo, pero se quedó cerca, preparando una bandeja con suturas y vendajes mientras observaba a la pareja con cautela, sintiendo la tensión que irradiaba por la habitación. El estado de ánimo de Nami estaba lejos de ser escondido si ella estaba en silencio echando humo, y mientras que Law parecía tratarla fríamente sin tener en cuenta sus emociones ardientes, pero todo lo que podía ver era que estaba tan tenso, esperando a que ella explotara mientras su mente buscaba palabras para facilitarlo todo.

A medida de que el dolor ardiente en el hombro comenzaba a desaparecer con los anestésicos, Law se trasladó a examinar su muñeca fracturada. Ella se encogió notablemente cuando su mano agarró su muñeca, el chasqueo la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño por un momento antes de volver a su trabajo.

"Necesitaba ganar tiempo", dijo hablando en voz baja para su sorpresa. Él no la miraba; en cambio toda su atención se centró en la fractura mientras desataba sus poderes de la Fruta del Diablo, usando su "room" que le permita restablecer el hueso con facilidad. "Podría haber entrado a esa prisión y conseguir mi equipo de vuelta rápidamente, incluso sin el gas, pero esa no era mi prioridad allí." Sus hábiles manos trabajaron en envolver su muñeca con una gasa mientras explicaba, la ira de Nami se mantuvo constante y disminuyendo a medida de que hablaba. "Necesitaba una distracción para darle a Penguin tiempo para conseguir todo lo necesario desde la base, incluso si eso significaba colgarte delante de ellos."

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él descaradamente admitió usarla como cebo, abrió la boca como si fuera a gritarle algo, pero las palabras no salieron, lo vio moverse de nuevo a su pecho ahora completamente dormido y al hombro. "No había estado originalmente en mis planes conseguir que la capturaran, sin embargo," dijo mientras su dedo se enganchaba debajo de la correa de su bikini, tirando de él desde el corte para mirar la tela deshilachada como si lo ofendiera. "Pero cuando la elección se presentó, tenía sentido en el momento dejarlos pensar que habían ganado al menos una parte de la batalla, lo que me permitía salir de allí sin persecución."

Su conocida mirada se endureció mientras permanecía a escasas pulgadas de ella, con el dedo todavía asegurándose su tira, débilmente registrando sus palabras en su mente mientras esperaba en silencio a que continuara con lo que ella consideraba su versión de una disculpa. "Si hubiera sabido que iban a hacerle esto, sin embargo..." se detuvo, y sabía que ella tenía razón, más o menos estaba pidiendo perdón, incluso si a él no le salían las palabras correctamente. A pesar de su terrible reputación, sabía que Law no era un hombre completamente sin corazón, que acaba de establecer sus prioridades antes que la de los demás, un rasgo que pudiera respetar la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos hasta que significara que estaba en peligro.

No dijo nada más, moviéndose para agarrar las suturas y prepararse para limpiar la herida y cerrarla. La habitación se sumió en un silencio mientras trabajaba, la mayor parte de la tripulación se dispersó cuando Law comenzó a hablar, dejando sólo a Sachi que se quedó para ayudar. Sus ojos se quedaron Law, mirándolo tirar suavemente de cada sutura en su lugar y ligarlas. Ella se encontró incapaz de permanecer enojada con él, no cuando él y toda su tripulación parecía tan infelices sobre lo que le pasó, y especialmente no cuando él probó que tenía cierta lealtad hacia ella, al menos lo suficiente como para no dejarla atrás.

"Me preguntó acerca de tus planes," Nami finalmente habló, liberando un pequeño suspiro mientras lo hacía. Los ojos de Law se apartaron de su trabajo por un segundo para mirarla, no parecía sorprendido, pero si curioso acerca de si ella había hecho algo. "Esto es lo que hicieron cuando no conteste."

Él gruñó en comprensión, la atención regreso de nuevo a su tratamiento. "¿Por qué no acabar de ahorrarse el trabajo y darles lo que querían?"

Ella se encogió de hombros en buena respuesta parcial, "Lo poco que sabía que no iba a satisfacerlas." Se detuvo cuando Law asintió, consciente de que no le había dado mucha información que los marines no pudieran averiguar por sí mismos una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que faltaba, y que sólo la presionarían por más de lo que ella no sería capaz de dar. "De todos modos, tengo la sensación de que el vicealmirante utilizaba el interrogatorio como excusa para torturarme por escapar la primera vez."

"Probablemente," había una pequeña burla en la voz de Law, sin duda, en silencio divertido por el sufrimiento del marine, una mujer joven era más de lo que podía al ser un prisionero fácil de aferrarse. Se puso de pie con la espalda recta, los ojos pasaron por las otras contusiones y marcas de latigazos por su cuerpo ahora que había cuidado de las heridas mayores. Su mano se mantuvo sobre su hombro, cepillando con su pulgar ligeramente sobre la piel al lado de la herida, no noto ni un gesto tan fuera de lugar. "Él lo va a pensar dos veces antes de subestimarte ahora"

"No, va a pensar dos veces antes aplastar su corazón antes de que tenga la oportunidad de ponerme una mano encima." Ella dijo sin expresión, dándole una mirada de complicidad que sólo respondió con una sonrisa sádica, reconociendo que estaba en lo cierto. Ella rodo los ojos por su reacción, pero realmente contenta de saber que él en verdad estaba de su lado, y que había tomado medidas para protegerla.

"Ve a asearte y descansar, Nami-ya," su voz trajo nuevamente a su atención hacia él mientras se quitaba los guantes y los arrojaba lejos, estaba de espaldas, como si estuviera tratando de distanciarse aun cuando mostró un atisbo de preocupación por su bienestar. "Hay algo de ropa limpia en su cuarto, y uno de mis hombres le llevara algo de comer. Podemos hablar sobre el plan para encontrar a su equipo más adelante, por ahora lo que necesita es cucarse o no será bueno para nadie".

En silencio, ella lo vio caminar hacia fuera, no esperando a que respondiera a sus órdenes. Incluso cuando él no estaba, sus ojos se quedaron en la puerta donde había desaparecido, perdido en sus pensamientos durante un largo momento.

Había algo diferente en su forma de hablar con ella antes, pero no podía distinguirlo. Era como si él se estaba frenando, ocultando algo de ella, o tal vez él estaba tratando de ocultarlo de sí mismo. Fuera lo que fuese, parecía que se preocupó por lo que le paso, aunque sólo un poco; era extraño para Nami pensar que sería sacudido siquiera remotamente por su condición.

Su mano sin pensar se desvió hasta la correa donde se había aferrado con tanta atención antes, rozando ligeramente las suturas que había colocado con tanto cuidado. Se preguntó si sabía con qué le estaban amenazando cuando hicieron ese corte, si sabía que si hubieran esperado, incluso uno o dos días más estaría en un estado mucho peor. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, tal vez no era más que molestia que tenía por tener que pasar por tantos problemas a causa de ella, pero en algún lugar de su corazón sabía que ese no era el caso, que el realmente pensaba que él no habría vuelto por ella en primer lugar.

"¿Nami?" La voz de Shachi interrumpió sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta entonces de que Law no la había dejado sola en la sala de operaciones. El otro hombre se la quedó mirando con confusión, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a apararse de la mesa y llevarla a su habitación.

Excepto que no era realmente su habitación.

Fue a la habitación de él.

Cuando llegó por primera vez a bordo, Law le había dado su camarote mientras él dormía con el resto de su tripulación.

Fue un gesto simple que ella apreciaba, pero no pudo evitar echar de menos su propia habitación, su cama, y sus amigos.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más esa habitación seria su cuarto; cuánto tiempo más su tripulación sería sustitutos temporales de la suya; Cuánto tiempo antes de que pudiera estar en un lugar que pudiera llamar casa de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Es imposible no amar a Law en este capítulo! es un amor a su manera.**

 **Gracias una vez más por seguir la historias. ¡Abrazos de de Bepo para todos/as!**


	11. Capítulo XI Hope Leads the Way

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

 **Advertencia:** El Rating es cambiado a partir del capítulo 9, pero he decidido colocarlo en M de una vez para que queden advertidos.

Gracias por seguir esta historia. ¡Abrazos de Bepo para ustedes!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Hope Leads the Way**

"Robin, ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer!? ¡No podemos simplemente navegar en círculos en busca de los demás!" Ussop gritó frenéticamente desde donde estaba sentado en la cubierta de césped, Chopper estaba junto a él tratando unos cortes que había adquirido en su lucha contra los marines.

Robin se sentó en el banco, bebiendo su té en silencio mientras pensaba, sin mostrar ni un poco de pánico. Estaba preocupada, sin embargo; profundamente preocupada por la seguridad de su capitán y los otros tres miembros de la tripulación que perdieron días antes. Estaban en una gran desventaja, sin los cuatro; fue sólo por pura suerte que Franky había logrado salir de la pelea con un golpe del Coup Of Burst, sin que todos ellos hubieran caído por un ataque sorpresa de los marines. Incluso haciendo caso omiso a la desventaja, los cuatro eran parte de sus amigos y de su familia, no podían abandonarlos.

El problema al que se enfrentan era por dónde debían empezar. No tenían ninguna dirección a la cual seguir, sólo un conjunto de coordenadas misteriosas que Robin no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaban. En silencio, se puso de pie, la tripulación restante la observo con expresiones mixtas de curiosidad y confusión antes de que todos se trasladaran a seguirle al piso de arriba donde está la biblioteca.

"Cuando estaba con los revolucionarios, aprendí una serie de bases marinas que eran críticas en el área de la investigación táctica del Gobierno Mundial." Robin explicó, su dedo fue a lo largo de los lomos de los libros de los estantes hasta llegar a descansar en uno y tirar de él. "Tenemos las coordenadas, y sospecho que las bases están relacionadas con la táctica detrás del arma de Kuma que vimos, tenemos el conocimiento de que significan todas esas coordenadas. Incluso hay una posibilidad de que estas conduzcan directamente a esas bases, si suponemos que también se han fortalecido las prisiones para mantener a los que capturaron". A medida de que hablaba, ella se deslizó a través de las páginas del libro, volteó las páginas hasta que se detuvo y dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en una entrada. Dejó el libro sobre una tabla para mostrar los otros lugares de la entrada de la base de la Marina, y se cernió sobre uno en particular. "Este de aquí, recuerdo que fue especialmente relevante para la mayor parte de la investigación de Vegapunk. Creo que si vamos allí, podríamos ser capaces de encontrar algunas respuestas y una dirección que seguir."

Robin dejó que una pequeña desviación de una sonrisa se posara en su cara mientras la tripulación la animó al unísono, Ussop y Chopper bailar juntos mientras Brook tocaba su violín, y Franky hacia sus posturas. Fue bueno ver que su esperanza volvía.

"Esperemos que no les envíen directamente a ejecutarlos."

"¡Robin! ¡No sea tan sombría!"

* * *

-Nami se despertó sobresaltada cuando sintió unos dedos fríos moverse sobre su pecho y clavícula. Ella no estaba pensando, solo reaccionó, su mano ataco y golpeo a todo aquel que se atreviera a despertarla. Se reincorporo echando humo, su mano palpito por la fuerza que uso, estaba a punto de gritarle a la persona que la había tocado tan libremente.

Ella se congeló, abriendo mucho los ojos, ya que había aterrizado en el rostro con el ceño fruncido de Law. Se volvió a un lado, lejos de ella, con una impresión de su mano de color rojo brillante comenzó a florecer en su mejilla. Ese fue el momento en que vio el cuenco de bálsamo sostenido por su mano enguantada, junto con las vendas frescas en la cama junto a ella. Cuando cayó en cuenta mientras lentamente retiró la mano y cerró la boca antes de que ella continuase con su diatriba.

"Me asustaste," se quejó ella, mirando hacia abajo cuando su intensa mirada se deslizó hacia ella antes de que toda su cabeza girada fuera hacia adelante una vez más. "Podrías haberme despertado antes de empezar."

"Usted ha estado durmiendo como un tronco durante las últimas dieciséis horas", respondió humilde, mirándola de nuevo mientras se movía un poco, sentándose a su lado en la cama. "Esta es la tercera vez que he venido aquí para ver tus vendajes y tratar las otras heridas, nunca te moviste."

Nami le frunció el ceño antes de tomar un momento para inspeccionar su cuerpo; las marcas de látigo que estaban expuestos por la parte superior del tronco y los pantalones cortos que llevaba estaban cubiertos con el ungüento que Law aún sostenía, el enrojecimiento y la inflamación se desvanecieron rápido, junto con la sensibilidad. El corte en el hombro estaba expuesto, los puntos todavía estaban en su lugar, mientras que el corte parecía estar curándose, así como el resto de sus heridas. Durante todo el tiempo que ella estaba durmiendo, causando que no viera su cuidado; sabía que le debía mucho por eso, junto con todos los demás.

"Ahora que está despierto, Nami-ya, ¿cómo te sientes?" pidió Law, dejando de inspeccionarla, mientras regresaba a vendar su corte, con los ojos mirándola brevemente antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, se relajó bajo su cuidado y su tacto constante. "Mejor de lo que era ayer por la noche."

Law asintió en respuesta mientras ataba la última tira de gasa antes de alejarse de limpiar. "Bueno, vístete," ordenó mientras se quitaba sus guantes y los tiraba en el vaso de ungüento, junto con los apósitos que había sacado de ella. "Nos vemos en la cocina cuando haya terminado, tenemos algunas cosas que repasar."

Con eso, se fue, dejando a Nami sola para que se levantase la cama. Ella esperaba tener buenas noticias con este encuentro.

* * *

-Robin se puso de pie junto a Franky cuando tomó el timón de la nave, dirigiéndolo bajo sus órdenes hacia la base de la Marina, donde ella sugirió. Habían pasado más de una semana desde que perdieron a su tripulación y comenzaron su búsqueda, gran parte de ese tiempo estuvieron buscando la base de la Marina y evitando cualquier conflicto innecesario. Navegando por los mares sin la guía de Nami, y sin un Log pose que apuntara en una dirección que necesitaran para su difícil búsqueda, pero Robin tenía una buena cantidad de información luego de estar con los revolucionarios, junto con las revistas de climatología y de navegación detalladas de Nami, Robin estaba segura de que se encontrarían la base pronto.

Chopper se sentó frente a él, rectificado algunas hierbas para asegurarse de que estaban abastecidos de medicina, sabiendo que sus compañeros de tripulación sufrieron lesiones cuando los encontraron. Al mismo tiempo, el aquellas condiciones estresantes.

"Robin", el tono de Franky era suave, más suave y más serio, de inmediato le llamó la atención. Mirando hacia él, captó su mirada sus ojos se posaron ella y le dio un guiño. "Esta base de la Marina, que dijiste que estaba involucrado en la investigación de Vegapunk antes." Se detuvo, mirándola mientras ella asintió de nuevo. "¿Qué tipo de investigación? ¿Cómo deberíamos estar preparados para cuando lleguemos allí?"

"Las armas, en su mayoría," comentó ella, con los ojos volviendo a su libro mientras hojeaba algunas páginas de nuevo. "Lo que aprendí de la gente de Dragón-san, era sobre todo las armas a base de químicos. Algunos eran bastante similares a la investigación que estaba haciendo en Caeser desde hace años en Punk Hazard."

"Entonces, ¿el gas?" Aclaró, sus ojos se enfocaron en él, respondiéndole con la mirada. "¿Y estás seguro de que encontraremos alguna información allí en donde esa arma envió a todo el mundo?"

Robin sonrió ligeramente antes de levantar la vista hacia una isla en el horizonte que le llamó la atención, todo el mundo entró en acción.

"¡Es la base, Robin!" dijo Ussop por el altavoz, la mujer señalo con satisfacción cuando se trasladó a inclinarse sobre la barandilla, uso una mano para protegerse los ojos del resplandor del sol de la mañana mientras miraba a los acantilados rocosos de la base. "Pero..." Ussop siguió; su tono era inestable e inseguro. Los ojos de Robin se abrieron aún antes de que dijera nada. "¡Parece que fueron atacados anoche!"

Partes del edificio fueron cortados, piedras y escombros cubrían la playa rocosa en la base del acantilado. El que había estado allí antes, prácticamente había nivelado parte del complejo. A medida que se acercaban, podía ver sólo unos pocos guardias en las torres de vigilancia, un número mucho menor de lo que debería haber sido. Sus números habían disminuido en gran medida por el ataque.

Sólo esperaba que toda la información que necesitaban estuviera allí todavía, pero al menos ahora parecía que su incursión sería mucho más fácil de lo previsto.

"Franky, echar el ancla aquí, vamos a tomar el mini Merry el resto del camino."

* * *

-Nami entró en la cocina para encontrar a Law sentado en la mesa comiendo un plato de pescado y onigiri a la parrilla, con un libro abierto delante de él que parecía estar leyendo mientras comía. La mayoría de la tripulación estaba con él, ocupando la mesa con un solo asiento libre para ella justo al lado del capitán. Cuando tomó el asiento, él levantó la vista hacia ella, dándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, mientras que su cocinero deslizó un plato delante de ella. Nami sonrió amablemente al hombre antes de dejar que sus ojos se desviarán hacia las páginas que Law parecía tan concentrado, la curiosidad conseguía lo mejor de ella.

No se dio cuenta de que su mirada nunca la había abandonado desde el momento en que se sentó.

Nami se sorprendió cuando Law de repente empujó el libro más cerca de ella, volviendo su cabeza hacia ella, como si acabara de ser atrapada tratando de robar su billetera. "Tenía a Penguin buscando esto, así como la investigación sobre ese gas, por lo que necesitamos una distracción; necesitaba tiempo extra para encontrarlo." Explicó, empujando la cabeza hacia abajo para indicar que tome el libro y mirara a través de él más cerca. "Esa base tenía información sobre una gran cantidad de investigación de Vegapunk, aunque sospecho que cualquier número de bases marinas tienen su propia copia de esta información en particular." Mientras hablaba, los ojos de Nami se fueron ampliando con cada entrada que leyó, pasando las páginas como su dedo hacia abajo en el sinfín de códigos y lugares que correspondían a lo que cada uno significada hasta que aterrizaron en tres que ella reconoció en un instante. "Ahora sabemos exactamente dónde encontrar Mugiwara-ya y los demás."

La mano de Nami estaba cubriendo su boca cuando una sonrisa comenzó a romperse a lo largo de su cara, incluso cuando sintió lágrimas picar de alivio ante sus ojos. Ella se rio, el sonido se mezcló con un pequeño sollozo al mirar hacia arriba para ver a todos y cada uno de los tripulantes de Law sonreírle felizmente, sonriendo con orgullo, ya que sabía que sólo le habían dado la primera buena noticia que había tenido desde que se unió ellos. Incluso mientras miraba a un lado del capitán, la sorprendió sonriéndole con un brillo divertido en sus ojos ante su abrumada antes de que él se inclinara más cerca y señalara a su plato.

"Ahora come y vuelva a la cama," le ordenó, aunque su tono era ligero, estaba lleno de buen carácter y burla mientras hablaba. "Lo último que necesito es que Mugiwara-ya me grite porque su navegador se lesionó mientras estaba bajo mi cuidado."

Ni siquiera le importaba que él le estaba dando una orden, ella estaba demasiado excitado ahora que tenía las cartas de navegación para ir con las coordenadas que sabía que la conducirían a sus amigos perdidos. Ella le sonrió mientras empujaba a un lado el libro y se concentraban en su comida, no prestando atención a su atónita sorpresa por su fácil obediencia.

Ella sabía que tenía razón al buscarlo en busca de ayuda. Incluso si tenía sus dudas cuando estaba de vuelta en su celda de la prisión, en el fondo sabía que Law era algo más que un aliado típico de su tripulación, sabía que aunque él lo negara siempre, se había convertido en un amigo.

Aunque sea un amigo que no tuvo dudas en usarla como cebo.

"Solo para que lo sepas, si me dejas ser capturada de nuevo, Luffy será el menor de tus preocupaciones."

* * *

-Se habían metido en la base de la Marina con sorprendente facilidad, los pocos guardias sin discapacidad no podían competir con ellos. Robin no pudo evitar preguntarse qué había sucedido allí, quien había atacado a lo que debería haber sido una bodega militar más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

De pie en la enfermería por sólo un minuto le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

"¡Estas marcas de quemaduras!" "¡Las reconozco! Ellos fueron alcanzados por un rayo, Nami debe haber estado aquí"

"De hecho," dijo Robin, una mano cubrió su rostro para contener su risa mientras los miraba fijamente. "Y por lo que puedo ver, tuvo un montón de ayuda. ¿No es así, Vicealmirante-san?"

El hombre frente a ella estaba echando humo, gruñendo a su tono de burla mientras estaba allí sentado sin poder hacer nada. Su cabeza estaba unida sólidamente a una piedra grande, mientras que al lado había un brazo conectado a una pierna cortada, en el otro lado estaba el otro brazo, esta vez en la parte posterior de la espalda de un guardia inconsciente, y otra pierna con el pie cortado y colocado en la parte superior de su muslo. Su torso se cortó en tres; cada pieza encajada aún más entre las piedras, mientras que el torso, donde estaba su corazón, le faltaba una pieza vital.

"Juro que si alguna vez encuentro a esa perra otra vez, la desgarrare miembro a miembro." gruñó; con el brazo roto acoplado mientras apretaba su puño y lo agitaba en cólera. Robin no pudo contener sus risas divertidas ante su redacción bastante irónica, lo excentricidad del hombre no se entendía en el hombre enfurecido al tiempo que continuaba. "¡Y el resto de ustedes, los sombreros de paja se unirán a ella en ese destino! Junto con Law y sus hombres"

Robin no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo por la venganza del vicealmirante contra ellos, mientras que no fuera derrotado tan a fondo por su aliado, una vez más, incluso se había llevado su corazón. Ella sabía que lo hizo sólo en caso de que se volviera contra ellos otra vez, Law era del tipo que siempre esta lo más preparado posible.

Su diversión fue arrastrada cuando sus ojos vieron algo extraño en el brazo agitado del vicealmirante, con el ceño fruncido dio un paso más cerca para tener una mejor visión. Ella usó sus habilidades de la frutas del diablo para que florecieran unos pocos brazos adicionales alrededor de él, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras empuja lejos la manga de la camisa para ver donde una espada había perforado directamente su brazo. "Vicealmirante-san," comenzó ella, con los ojos oscuros ahora desplazándose sobre él, "¿Qué hiciste para obtener esta herida?"

Sólo la miró, gruñendo de nuevo sin darle una respuesta; hasta que oyó un fuerte clic al lado de su cara, atrayendo su mirada a Franky y el arma en la mano del cyborg que estaba listo para disparar en un instante. "Respóndale a la dama."

Se rio humilde, mirando hacia atrás a Robin con una sonrisa repugnante en su rostro. "Me aseguré de que mis hombres cuidaran de su navegador..."

Un fuerte crujido resonó por toda la habitación, Robin se negó a escuchar nada más de lo que podrían haber hecho con la chica más joven, sobre todo si era suficiente para empujar a Law a cortarlo de esa manera, sin necesidad de utilizar sus poderes como lo haría normalmente. La cabeza del vicealmirante colgado de una percha en la roca, con la mandíbula rota ahora por completo, dos de las manos de Robin desaparecieron en una pequeña ráfaga de donde habían surgido a ambos. Estaba de espaldas a él mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, mientras que los ojos de todos los de la tripulación estaban sobre ella, se acercó caminando al arroyo donde la habían mantenido como rehén, el hombre se acurruco bajo su mirada.

"Estoy buscando un libro con coordenadas." Dijo en voz baja, mirándolo intensamente mientras empezaba a sudar con nerviosismo.

"Se lo llevaron", le espetó, "cuando atacaron la primera vez y dejaron a su navegador aquí, Law y sus hombres salieron con ese libro junto con otras de las revistas de investigación de Vegapunk."

Robin frunció el ceño, mirando hacia atrás al Vicealmirante por un momento antes de inclinarse más cerca del rehén aterrorizado. Law de hecho había tomado el mismo libro que necesitaban, significaba que estaba ayudando a Nami a encontrar a los otros, lo cual era una buena noticia para ellos, pero todavía era necesario saber toda la información si querían ponerse al día con ellos. "Sin duda, su superior mantiene una copia extra."

Ella lo observó con atención mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado para coger vista de la cabeza inconsciente de su jefe antes de volver hacia Robin dándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

De pie con la espalda recta, ella le sonrió y le indicó a Brook que o mantuviese mientras que el Marine le indicaba el camino. A pesar de enterarse de que su amiga había sido encarcelada allí, no la alcanzo por pocas horas, los sombreros de paja restantes ya estaban celebrando la victoria.

Tenían un aliado por ahí y también la esperanza de que una vez que todo el mundo se reuniera, estarían a un paso más cerca de encontrar a su familia una vez más.


	12. Capítulo XII One Step Forward

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

¡Gracias a todas por el apoyo! Os mando un beso enorme mio y de Law también :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **One Step Forward...**

"Estos mapas son terribles," Nami murmuró para sí misma mientras volcaba su atención entre el libro de registro que la tripulación de Law robó de la base, y los mapas que tenían en su nave.

"Lo siento," Bepo puso mala cara de su lugar en la cama, con un aura sombría que le rodeaba.

"¡Ah!" Se olvidó de que no estaba sola en su habitación, girando rápidamente al gran oso con una mirada tímida antes de llegar a darle una palmadita en el brazo. "Está bien, todavía funcionan bien."

Junto a ella oyó risa ligera de Law sentado en una silla inclinada hacia atrás, mirando su trabajo en el escritorio de su habitación. Ella le lanzó una pequeña mirada mientras regresaba a su tarea de localizar las bases correspondientes a los tres conjuntos de coordenadas que conocía. Mientras que el libro de registro de la Marina era muy útil, lo más difícil era el código tedioso que descifrar; desesperadamente deseó tener a Robin allí, que sin duda seria capaz de traducir con precisión todo lo que con menos esfuerzo.

Law era de una ayuda sorprendente, sin embargo, su tiempo como Shichibukai le daba acceso a algunos centros de inteligencia de la Marina, por lo que tuvo un conocimiento básico de sus códigos secretos. Desafortunadamente lo mejor que pudieron recoger después de unas horas fue que Zoro y Sanji tuvieron la suerte de ser enviados a la misma prisión; algo que estaba segura de que eran absolutamente extático. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de eso, había rodado sus ojos en exasperación, imaginando la cantidad de problemas que seguramente les estaban dando a los guardias sólo con sus batallas verbales regulares.

Ella suspiró suavemente mientras tocó con la pluma el papel borrador que estaba usando para realizar un seguimiento de la información de la prisión a la que Luffy había sido enviado, la tenía con el ceño fruncido. "No reconozco este lugar, y entre sus mapas y lo poco de este libro, no tengo ni idea de dónde empezar siquiera en busca."

Sintió a Law inclinarse más cerca por encima del hombro, alcanzando a través de ella para tomar el papel para ver lo que tenía mientras buscaba en su propia memoria alguna pista. "Hmm, éste es nuevo. He oído rumores de que el Gobierno Mundial querían una fortaleza más fuerte en el Nuevo Mundo, para que los marines encarcelaran a los piratas más fuertes." Hizo una pausa, mirando de soslayo a ella por un momento con un brillo divertido en los ojos. "En particular, los que están en el nivel de su capitán." Su atención se dirigió de nuevo a las notas, su diversión se desvaneció al mirar más de cerca el libro de registro críptico. "Se dijo que el único lugar más fuerte sería Impel Down."

"Bueno, eso es tranquilizador", dijo sarcásticamente, suspirando mientras apoyaba la cabeza hacia abajo sobre el brazo de modo que pudiera recomponerse antes de sentir esa sensación de desesperanza situado acerca de lo difícil que iba a ser liberar a su capitán. La sensación de una mano reconfortante frotando sobre su espalda superior hizo que lentamente gira su cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a la cara con el ceño fruncido Law mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su otra mano. Mantuvo su expresión en blanco, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que sintió que el Cirujano de la Muerte en realidad estaba tratando de consolarla; sólo si porque ella realmente aprecia el esfuerzo.

"Mugiwara-ya es fuerte, lo sabes," empezó humilde, con la mano haciendo una pausa entre sus omóplatos, mientras que el pulgar continuó frotando suavemente hacia atrás y adelante sobre la piel expuesta por su parte superior. "Nos centraremos en la liberación de la KuroAshi-ya- y Zoro-ya primero. Vamos a necesitar sus fuerzas para liberar a su capitán, de todos modos."

Nami asintió, suspirando mientras se enderezaba en su silla una vez más; tenía que pasar por alto la extraña sensación de pérdida cuando la mano de Law cayó con el movimiento, en lugar de centrarse en el estiramiento de sus extremidades rígidas antes de volver a trabajar en trazar su destino. "Sólo deseo que Robin estuviera aquí en este momento, sería una gran ayuda." Mientras decía eso, en silencio se preguntó si habían salido del todo, si los demás estaban a salvo, porque no podía ni siquiera empezar a pensar en lo que haría si no lo eran. Ella no sabía si Law había percibido sus pensamientos morosos, pero de repente su brazo se envolvió alrededor de la parte posterior de la silla, con la mano simplemente burlándose ligeramente su brazo con el cual dibujaba, su atención se centró en él. Sus ojos se centraron intensamente nuevamente en el libro, como si su proximidad y su posición era la cosa más normal del mundo, hasta que él la miró de nuevo, mientras su mano la empujaba, lo que indicando que se enfocaran en el plan que necesitaban.

Nami sonrió ligeramente, haciendo lo que le sugirió en silencio y volvió a su trabajo. Todavía le asombraba lo frío y serio que podría ser, mientras que debajo de la superficie, sabía que le importaba aunque sólo sea un poco. Ella no fue engañada lo suficiente como para pensar que Law la estaba consolando para su beneficio, sin embargo; tenían una tarea que les esperaba, y lo último que necesitaba era que ella se revolcara en tristeza, pensando en su tripulación. Aún así, a medida de que continuaron trabajando en silencio, con el brazo todavía descansando cómodamente en la silla detrás de ella, con la mano de vez en cuando acariciando su piel, Nami se preguntó lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Era tan consciente de su comportamiento como ella? ¿Sabía qué clase de afecto podría tener sobre ella, si lo dejaba?

El suave purrup purrup purrup del Den-Den Mushi sobre la mesa al lado de ellos interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras Nami y Law se miraban con confusión. Después de otra ronda del timbre, Law se separó de ella, y trato de alcanzar el receptor lentamente mientras continuó observando con curiosidad. ¿Quién podría estar llamándolo?

"¿Hola?" Law contestó; tenía una voz firme a pesar de que Nami podía ver que no estaba esperando la llamada; y ella sabía que no le gustaba cuando las cosas inesperadas sucedían.

"Trafalgar-san," la amable voz de Robin llegó a través del altavoz, Nami se sentó erguida con sorpresa y cuando se rio, Law se relajó minuciosamente al reconocer la voz familiar.

"Nico-ya, qué casualidad, Nami-ya estaba hablando de ti." Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia ella mientras hablaba, sonriendo divertido ante la mirada de pura felicidad y la emoción en su expresión.

"Así que es verdad, realmente está en su cuidado. Dimos una visita a la base de la Marina que acaban de dejar. Confío en que Nami se encuentra en un buen estado de salud, ¿entonces? Algo en el tono de Robin trajo una sonrisa levemente traviesa a la cara de Nami mientras miraba a Law, su diversión se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Robin sabía lo que había pasada, y la amenaza vaga que ata su voz era clara como el día para los dos.

"Estoy bien, Robin, no hay nada que no pueda manejar" Nami respondió por el capitán que ahora estaba en silencio, tomando el receptor de él para que pudiera hablar con su compañero de tripulación. "Dijiste 'nosotros', ¿Quién más está contigo? ¿Los demás están bien?"

La risa de Robin rompió su interrogatorio. "Hemos conseguido escapar poco después de que se perdieron, así que Franky, Ussop, Chopper, Brook, y yo hemos estado buscando pistas para encontrarte junto a los otros tres; Parece que hemos encontrado la dirección correcta para ir. Entiendo que tomó algunas cosas de esa base, Trafalgar-san, uno de los que pasó a ser lo que estábamos buscando. ¿Tiene la intención de ayudar a rescatar a Nami, a nuestro capitán y los demás? "

"Eso era en lo que yo estaba de acuerdo, cuando ella me encontró," respondió Law, tomando el receptor de vuelta de Nami. "Me ayudó a procurarme de lo que necesitaba de acuerdo al plan, e hizo un argumento muy convincente para ayudar a su equipo con su problema."

"Entonces vamos a encontrar un lugar para reunirnos y elaborar un plan Estamos cerca de la mitad de un día hacia el sur de la base de la Marina, y nosotros tomaremos prestado un Log Pose antes de irnos."

"Eso es perfecto. Hay una isla que hemos estado utilizando como sitio de escondite por dos días al suroeste de esa base estamos no muy lejos de allí; Puedo cambiar nuestro rumbo para encontrarnos allí. Si sigue la aguja más tranquila en su Pose, deben pasar a la derecha en él". Law explicó, señalando a Bepo que se había quedado dormido en la cama para que fuera a alertar a los otros de dar vuelta hacia el punto de encuentro.

"Entonces nos vemos en unos días. Y Nami, tengo un mensaje para ti de los demás", dijo Robin con una ligera risa mientras se movía al otro extremo, los gritos lejanos de los restantes miembros de la tripulación vitoreaban su nombre desde el otro lado de la línea. Podía oír a Ussop y a Chopper prácticamente bailando a medida de que cantaban lo mucho que la echaba de menos en el fondo Franky sollozaba con Brook que se reía y deseando ver sus bragas. Nami se rio brillantemente por el sonido, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos como un peso pequeño solo al oír que los demás estaban bien, antes de que Robin tomara de nuevo el receptor. "Como puedes oír, estamos todos muy contentos de verte de nuevo. Trafalgar-san, por favor continúe cuidando de nuestra querida navegante."

Una vez más aquella sutil amenaza se entrelazó con su tono, haciendo que Nami riera cuando la línea corto la llamada, dejando a Law sentado allí con el ceño fruncido con el receptor en la mano. Después de un momento, se giró lentamente, girando para mirar a Nami que continuaba a riendo con diversión.

"Vaya, ¿Robin-chan asusto al gran malvado Cirujano de la Muerte? ¿Se siente culpable ahora?" Ella no pudo evitar burlarse de él, la expresión de su cara rogó que lo hiciera, él continuó mirándola, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente mientras Nami casi se cae de la silla con su risa.

"La próxima vez que pueda, te estoy tirando por la borda." Murmuró poniéndose de pie, con la intención de escapar de su burla. La amenaza sólo consiguió más risas de la joven, sin embargo. Ella sabía que no lo haría, sus palabras eran vacías y huecas, más que un intento de ocultar la culpabilidad que sentía desde que la había encontrado en esa condición.

"Hey," dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, calmándose poco a poco a sí misma mientras lo veía hacer una pausa en la puerta y girar hacia ella. Le dio la vuelta a su silla para enfrentarse a él por completo, con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro cuando se encontró con su mirada. "Gracias, por cierto," dijo ella, continuando cuando él le dio una mirada de confusión, "por ayudarme. Podrías solo haberme abandonado, pero no lo hiciste. Así que gracias por demostrar que los marines se equivocan."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando él se encogió de hombros, mirando lejos de ella con evidente incomodidad, prácticamente de mal humor por su agradecimiento. Ella sabía que sería difícil que aceptara su agradecimiento sincero cuando él hacía algo considerado por otra persona, y su reacción por ello no tenía precio.

"Tenemos que cambiar los vendajes. Vuelvo en unos minutos." Ella sabía que sólo estaba tratando de cambiar el tema, evitar sus palabras como si ellas no significaran nada para él cuando finalmente salió por la puerta. Nami seguía sonriendo, incluso cuando él no estaba, apoyada en la mesa, con la cabeza sobre su mano, mientras pensaba en lo lejos que había llegado la relación de Law para ella y su tripulación.

Incluso si ella lo había culpado por el caos en el que se encontraban, tras lo que se enfrentaban juntos en Dressrosa, inexplicablemente se había vuelto atado a la banda de los Sombreros de Paja. Era posible que odiara admitirlo, pero a pesar de todo, se había convertido en sus amigos, se habían unido. Que un pirata confiara en otro era casi desconocido, pero confiaba en ellos, y en cambio había llegado a confiar en él tanto como la hacía con su capitán.

* * *

-Los sonidos de gritos resonaron por los pasillos oscuros construidos profundamente en el suelo debajo de la base de la Marina. Los insultos eran interminables; gruñidos cuando las cadenas pesadas se sacudían, mientras trataban de mantener a los presos restringidos incluso a medida de que continuaban tratando de lanzarse el uno al otro desde el otro lado de su pequeña celda. De vez en cuando el ruido cesaba y suspiros de alivio provenía de los pocos prisioneros forzados a soportar las interminables disputas de la pareja, pero todos ellos sabían que la tensa paz no duraría mucho tiempo.

Tomó cada onza de paciencia que los guardias tenían para no disparar a los dos sombreros de paja en la cabeza de una buena vez.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a mantener a estos chicos aquí?" Un teniente frustrado le pidió a su superior, con el ceño fruncido permanente pegado a su cara mientras se encontraban en la oficina del vicealmirante. "Los hombres que hacen guardia están cansados de que esos piratas luchen constantemente, y además no tienen el espacio suficiente para separarlos..."

"Todavía tienen mucha energía, ¿eh?" El superior preguntó retóricamente, sentándose perezoso sin perturbase detrás de su escritorio, como si hubiera dormido sólo unos minutos antes. "No se preocupe demasiado por las discusiones entre ellos. Tenemos que moverlos a Impel Down pronto, pero ha habido algunos rumores de que la gata ladrona anda suelta y se ha aliado con el perturbador de Law de nuevo. Las ordenes han llegado para quedarse por el momento, mientras que una pequeña flota fue enviada para seguir a los Piratas del Heart y es de esperar que los capturen antes de que se les ocurra liberar a alguien más. Además los restantes Sombreros de paja todavía han logrado evitar su captura. No hay duda de que ese demonio de Ohara se mantiene un paso por delante de nosotros esta vez". Ella hizo un gesto con la mano alegremente, su cabeza se hundió de nuevo a su escritorio mientras bostezaba. "Esta generación ha sido nada más que problemas. Sakazuki siempre está ocupado. Desde luego, no envidio al hombre."

Una marca se formó sobre el ojo de la teniente mientras oía los gritos haciendo eco una vez más, con las manos hechas puños a su lado haciendo que el ruido apenas lograra aumentar el ceño de su frente. El vicealmirante notó su reacción, sin embargo, levantó la cabeza una vez más antes de alcanzar el Den Den Mushi.

"Yare-yare, parece que no tengo más remedio que tratar de apresurar su transferencia; yo no quiero tratar con una investigación en caso de que tenga que matar a alguien con toda esa tensión." Su tono era ligero, pero había una advertencia en sus ojos, diciendo al hombre que se calmara. "Ve y toma un paseo, Marine, yo me encargo de todo."

* * *

"¡Hey Nami! Vamos a la superficie un rato" Shachi la llamó desde la puerta de su habitación, una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara incluso aunque Penguin estaba junto a él con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente estoico.

"Bepo se ha estado quejando sobre el calor de nuevo," Penguin dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Pero es una buena oportunidad para estirar las piernas y tomar un descanso de ese libro."

Nami sonrió amablemente, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de levantarse para dirigirse hacia ellos. "Tienes razón, podría usar el descanso. Sería bueno para mi tomar el sol, también."

Ella siguió a los dos hombres hasta la cubierta principal, protegiéndose los ojos del sol brillante mientras caminaba fuera del casco atenuador de su submarino. Inmediatamente dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver a Bepo corriendo por la cubierta, con los brazos levantados con euforia mientras tragaba el aire fresco. El gran oso realmente necesita de libertad.

La sensación de ser observada atrajo su atención hacia el lado donde ella cogió a Law apoyado con la espalda contra la pared junto a la puerta, tenía su mirada en ella desde la esquina de sus ojos. Había desaparecido de nuevo después de tratar sus heridas, dejándola en paz para que estudiara el libro de registros y mapas, probablemente tomo cierta distancia de ella luego de haberse burlado anteriormente. Ella le envió una sonrisa brillante, movimiento la cabeza mientras permanecía de pie junto a él, le respondió con movimiento de cabeza y volvió a ver a su tripulación disfrutar del descanso.

"No estamos tan lejos del lugar de reunión," dijo en voz baja hacia ella, "Debemos estar allí al caer la noche."

"Bueno," ella empezó a responder, pero un grito de sorpresa por parte de uno de los miembros de la tripulación de Law cerca de la popa de la nave corto su oración.

Law se apartó de la pared, caminando hacia babor para mirar donde el miembro de su tripulación pareció haber detectado algo.

"¡Son los marines!" gritó a su tripulación, volviéndose a dirigir de nuevo hacia el submarino. "¡Vamos a bucear y tratar de perderlos! No tenemos tiempo para una batalla!"

El sonido del cañón hizo eco detrás de ellos antes de que su nave se sacudiera por explosión de la bola de cañón golpeando el agua no muy lejos de ellos.

"¡Dense Prisa!" Law dijo de nuevo desde la otra puerta, dando gritos a sus hombres en el interior lo más rápido que pudo.

Otra explosión sonó, esta vez mucho más cerca, lanzando el barco a un lado, rodando ligeramente y enviando a algunos hombres en el aire, quienes trataron de tomar la barandilla. Nami miró hacia un lado, abriendo los ojos cuando vio otro buque de guerra navegando hacia ellos, la ansiedad comenzó a invadir su interior mientras comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeados. Law parecía tener la misma idea cuando lo oyó maldecir en voz baja detrás de ella, el sonido de la espada está elaborando zumbidos en los oídos antes de que la película azul de su 'Room' se expandiera por toda la nave, envolviendo los buques de guerras más cercanos también.

Se puso en acción, sacando su bastón para participar en la batalla.

"¡Nami-ya! ¡Adentro!" Law ordenó, con la espalda apareciendo de repente delante de ella mientras estaba se sorprendía por la demanda. Giro un poco la cabeza mientras le enviaba una mirada severa sofocando cualquier argumento antes de que intentara decir algo. "Tienen varillas en sus arcos."

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la púa de metal afilada que sobresalía de la parte delantera del buque de guerra, el mismo pico que había estado en los barcos que atacaron a su tripulación. Los marines se estaban prepararon una vez más por si usaba rayos, haciéndola inútil en una pelea distante. El buque de guerra que había estado detrás de ellos, se aproximó hacia y ellos y pudo ver otro pico en su nave, ya que quedo a las afueras del círculo de Law, y por lo tanto, fuera de su alcance. Es posible que haya sido capaz de destruir el pararrayos, porque estaba más cerca, pero el otro todavía estaba allí, protegiendo a sus compañeros.

"¡Capitán!" Shachi llamó desde donde se encontraba en la cubierta superior, los binoculares estaban alrededor de su cuello mientras inspeccionaba el océano detrás de ellos, otro disparo de cañón sacudió el barco. "Hay por lo menos tres más encima de nosotros"

"Mierda," Law maldijo una vez más antes de llegar a Nami y empujarla hacia la puerta. "Adentro Nami-ya, vamos a manejar esto."

La ansiedad la insto a seguir sus órdenes, esconderse durante la lucha era algo natural en ella, pero una parte de ella no quería dejar que los piratas del Heart lucharan y la defendieran con tanta facilidad. Balaceando su bastón, hizo su decisión manteniéndose firmes en la cubierta y en espera de una abertura para atacaros en cualquier momento que pudiera. Law le dio una mirada desafiante con el ceño fruncido, pero resopló en derrota mientras daba un paso hacia delante para comenzar movimientos de balanceo en la nave a su alcance.

"Está bien, haz lo que quieras."

Con su sola observación, el caos normal de una batalla con los marines comenzó; Law no perdió ni un segundo para destruir la nave, dividiéndola en dos con un solo golpe. Detrás de ellos en el estribor, el barco fuera de su alcance comenzó a disparar contra ellos de nuevo; cada bala de cañón que entraba en su espacio, fue reemplazado inmediatamente por un infante de marina de la nave que hacia cortando. Nami se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que podía manejar ambos barcos.

Los marines que fueron cambiados por las balas de cañón comenzaron a gritar, ya que de repente se cernieron sobre el océano antes de caer en las profundidades, los que quedaron a bordo del buque se unirían en el disparo de cañón los golpeó justo en el centro de la nave, destruyéndolo aún más. Los buques de guerra se arrastran hacia ellos, y todavía tenían un movimiento, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Nami. Ni siquiera habían tratado de moverse hasta el lado de babor para cubrir el barco de la peor parte de los ataques sobre todo defensivas de Law.

Algo no estaba bien.

Nami se dio la vuelta en lo que escuchó un sonido metálico detrás de ella, gritando por la sorpresa cuando vio garfios adhiriéndose a la barandilla con cuerdas que venían de abajo en el océano. Law tuvo una pequeña vista de Nami corriendo a mirar por encima del borde, encontrando marines en trajes de buceo subiendo por las cuerdas. Pensando rápido, sacó su bastón para que pudiera producir un Heat Egg, quemando las cuerdas y enviando a los marines de vuelta al océano. Con cada cuerda que ella quemaba, más ganchos se sujetaban de la nave.

Law aún estaba ocupado sacando los disparos de cañón que volaban hacia ellos, así como a los marines que comenzaban a superar en número a la banda del estribor, Nami envió las explosiones lejos con su Gust Sword mientras Bepo y los otros piratas del corazón saltaban para luchar contra ellos.

Incluso cuando defendían la nave, esa molesta sensación de ansiedad no la dejaba.

Era un sinfín de soldados que subían a la nave, los números doblaban prácticamente cada uno de los que enviaban por la borda.

Envió a un pequeño grupo de hombres a volar y Nami fue sorprendida por el sonido de una explosión de armas. Se volvió hacia la parte trasera de la nave a tiempo para ver a un hombre armado colocándose en cubierta con Law como objetivo. Él no estaba disparando munición normal, aunque; reconoció que el rifle era como el que los marines habían utilizado para envolver a Robin en cadenas de piedra de mar.

El disparo fallo, Law tenía control total del espacio y rápidamente cambió al hombre armado con las cadenas que volaban hacia él. Si bien tomó el tiempo para cortar al hombre y su arma, las cadenas fueron volando al otro marine que estaba de pie detrás del hombre armado, envolviéndolo a su alrededor y obligándolo a abandonar su propio rifle.

No podía seguir viendo por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, otro enjambre de marines comenzó subir a bordo, lo que la obligó a enfocar su atención en ellos mientras los golpeaba de nuevo al agua. A medida que la lucha continuaba, más marines inundaron el barco, la tensión típica que acompaña a la cantidad abrumadora no estaba allí, su ansiedad de repente desapareció. Era extraño, Nami se encontró con mucha confianza de que iban a ganar esta lucha, a pesar de los números en contra de ellos, y por el aspecto de las caras de los otros miembros de la tripulación, que se sentían de la misma manera.

Sus guardias fueron cayendo. Uno a uno.

Durante todo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, oyó más disparos no muy lejos de donde Law estaba, los marines todavía se centraron en el más peligroso de ellos. Después de cada disparo se oía los gritos típicos de sus víctimas, nada nuevo para alertarla de lo que se venía.

Ella no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo.

En un instante, la batalla se volvió muy lejos de ellos y más al favor de los marines.

Observó con los ojos abiertos, junto con los piratas del heart como el a domo azul de Law de repente desapareció. Su mirada fue de vuelta a donde estaba, tan sorprendido como ellos, él apretó los dientes con frustración, con aspecto cansado y débil.

Pero aún no había utilizado esa cantidad de energía, Nami sabía que podía haber luchado por mucho más tiempo.

Entonces lo vio; las manos envueltas alrededor de sus tobillos, los grilletes de Kairoseki manteniéndolo su lugar.

Ella no podía decir si todo sucedió en un movimiento extremadamente lento o tan rápido que fue tan borroso. Se sentía como si todo se había reducido a paso de tortuga, mientras que los hombres armados se acercaban a Law una vez más. Los marines le apuntaron, sus gritos se arrastraron a sus oídos, ya que abordaban a los Piratas del Heart a la cubierta. De alguna manera, ella seguía siendo capaz de reaccionar, incluso mientras observaba lo que sucedía con horror. Su Gust Sword los mantuvo fuera de ella; un Heat Egg los quemó para que ninguno se acercara.

Un disparo fue efectuado, Law fue envuelto en cadenas, dejando caer su espada de su mano mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Un segundo disparo, y más cadenas se envolvieron alrededor de sus piernas mientras se balanceaba peligrosamente cerca de la barandilla. Un tercer disparo, el último disparo que necesitaban, y otra cadena larga fue a toda velocidad hacia su cuello, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Fue entonces cuando ella pudo decir que todo sucedió más rápido de lo que pudiera recordar.

Todo lo que sabía era que estaba cayendo hacia el océano, su tripulación gritando por su capitán, y su propia voz haciendo eco en su nombre de alguna manera en su cabeza, aunque ella no podía recordar su llanto.

Nami era consciente de que ella era la única que no estaba sujetada por los marines, aun cuando oyó la batalla de Bepo llorando mientras se esforzaba por echar fuera a los hombres que lo restringen. Antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo, ella reaccionó.

El agua de mar estaba sorprendentemente fría mientras se sumergió. La sal picó en sus ojos mientras buscaba a Law. Las burbujas se levantaron de las profundidades oscuras, ella lo pudo ver, apenas hundido por el peso de las cadenas, su cuerpo era martillo en el océano incluso sin ellas.

Empujo su cuerpo más profundo, con los brazos extendidos, con las manos cepillado sobre la ropa en su cuerpo y esas malditas cadenas Deseó tener el poder para destruirlas a la vista.

Estaba en sus brazos. Ella lo tenía, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

A pesar de que la corriente era fuerte y rápidamente se precipitó alrededor de ellos, tiro de su cuerpo más lejos de la nave, y lejos de cualquier esperanza de salvar a Law.

Ella lo agarró con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y rezando para que él pudiera aferrarse sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Ella no perdería a otra persona. Ella se negó a fallarle a Law, aun cuando él ya lo había hecho antes.

Con un fuerte grito de asombro sintió su cabeza romper hacia la superficie. El Aire se precipitó en sus pulmones, lo que le permitió el placer culpable de esperanza por un momento de que ella lo había salvado.

Se rompió el momento de abrir los ojos.

No hubo submarino amarillo ahí esperando por ellos. No había barcos de guerra de la marina a la vista.

Su corazón se hundió en su pecho. Poco a poco trató de girar a su alrededor en el agua, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la cabeza Law sobre la superficie.

Él no estaba respirando, pero no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera.

El pánico amenazaba con superarla. Todo lo que podía ver era el océano. Millas y millas de océano vacío.

Un oleaje de agua la empujo hacia atrás. Y luego otra. Y otra. De repente sintió algo bajo los pies. Arena suelta.

Soporto el peso de Law contra ella, y finalmente se dio la vuelta con un sollozo de alivio.

Una isla.

La isla de encuentro.

Con cansancio, se las arregló para arrastrar su cuerpo a tierra, dejándolo caer en la arena antes de caerse de rodillas junto a él. Todo su esfuerzo se había centrado en salvarlo, haciendo caso omiso de la voz persistente en la parte posterior de su cabeza que decía que era demasiado tarde, no estaba respirando, que le había fallado.

Quito las cadenas inmediatamente, apartando la vil piedra que lo había debilitado. Su cabeza cayó contra su pecho, manteniendo su alienta mientras se limitaba a escuchar.

Un aliento, un latido de corazón, cualquier cosa que le dijese que todavía estaba allí.

Un golpe leve, superficial saludó a su oído. Débil, pero eso significaba que seguía luchando, todavía sosteniendo su vida.

Aún no había respiración pos que más que sus latidos se mantenían.

No hubo tiempo para dudar.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y se selló sus labios con los suyos, forzando el aire a sus pulmones. Él no respondió. Nami lo hizo de nuevo. Nada. Una respiración más forzada, y, finalmente, mientras se alejaba lo oyó toser, su cuerpo se arrojó a un lado mientras forzaba el agua de mar a salir de sus pulmones, jadeando bocanadas de aire en pánico acelerado.

Cuando sus ojos cansados se volvieron hacia ella, vio que su expresión cambió en estado de shock sin restricciones, tenía ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Ella le había salvado la vida. No le importaba lo que estaba pensando, lo único que le importaba era la adrenalina persistente que seguía corriendo a través de su cuerpo mientras se sentaba en la arena observándolo.

Ninguno de ellos podía hablar. No lo necesitan. Nami lo tiro al suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo de alivio puro que decía mucho para ella. Sus brazos lentamente la rodearon suavemente delatando cada pensamiento de que realmente le importaba en ese momento.

Ella le había salvado la vida, y por eso estaba agradecido.


	13. Capítulo XIII Isolated Thoughts

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Isolated Thoughts**

-No sabía qué pensar. Nami lo había salvado. Había arriesgado su propia seguridad para saltar al océano después de él, en el medio de una batalla contra los marines, durante una situación que sólo empezaba a parecer cada vez más desesperada. El sabía que no debería estar sorprendido, y sin embargo, allí estaba él, sentado en una playa con los brazos de Nami a su alrededor, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, y no pudo encontrar una sola palabra, sólo podía suavemente regresar el abrazo.

Él sabía que Nami estaba bien, probablemente más de lo que ella creía. Durante todo ese tiempo que había pasado con su equipo le dio una percepción de cada uno de los sombreros de paja, y luego el tiempo que pasó a bordo de su nave sólo se sumó a ese conocimiento. Mientras que Law sabía que ella no permitiría que nadie muriera delante de ella, sobre todo alguien que consideraba un amigo y aliado, siempre había límites. Se imaginó que probablemente no tenía mucho que elegir en esa situación, y aun así su acto, y más aún el alivio que le daba dentro de su abrazo, le dio un vistazo a su mente y pensamientos que él se imaginó que ella ni siquiera era consciente de tener.

Estaba aterrorizada de perderlo.

Lentamente se incorporó donde ella lo había abordado en la arena, sus brazos no la dejaron, solamente cambio su cuerpo para que pudiera sentarse cómodamente con ella entre sus piernas, sus brazos aún estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Estaba temblando, todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblando con una mezcla de miedo, frío y cansancio. ¿Ella realmente había tenido tanto miedo de perder su apoyo que iba a empujar su instinto hasta el límite y actuar en contra de su juicio? Eso era algo debía reservarse para su equipo, no para un capitán rival, no importa donde se situaba su alianza, o al menos eso creía.

Él la miró, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a tomar para que se calmara. No tenía prisa, ya que se habían quedado atrapados en esa isla por el momento, y teniendo en cuenta que acababa de salvar su vida, él podría ahorrar algo de tiempo para reconfortarla para que no se hundiera demasiado en la desesperación al darse cuenta del peso de su situación. Por lo que sólo en silencio apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, sus ojos se movieron hacia el mar, el sol todavía se cernía sobre el horizonte.

"Tu tripulación", la oyó mascullar de repente, rompiendo el silencio que había descendido. Tarareó curiosamente, moviendo su cabeza para que pudiera echar un vistazo de lo poco que mostraba su rostro, con el pelo mojado y desordenado ocultando gran parte de sus características, incluso cuando ella se movió de sus brazos, alejándose para que pudiera sentarse de rodillas entre sus piernas extendidas. Su cabeza se quedó abajo, mientras sus manos se volvían puños en los muslos, la tensión y la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo era obvia al ver como ella se encendió. "No tenemos idea de lo que le ocurrirán. Tenemos que encontrarlos y-"

"No te preocupes por ellos, Nami-ya", le interrumpió con un pequeño suspiro mientras su mano se estiró para tocar su sombrero, sólo para hacer una pausa mientras se encontraba desaparecido. Él frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos miraban hacia su cabeza descubierta, como para comprobar que el sombrero de hecho se había ido. Debió habérsele salido de la cabeza cuando cayó en el océano; recordaba vagamente una corriente golpeándolo antes de perder la consciencia. Sacudiendo mentalmente lejos los pensamientos sin importancia sobre sombrero, dejó que sus ojos cayeran de nuevo a la cara todavía oculta de Nami y se acercó a cepillarse el pelo, obligándola a mirarlo. "Son mi responsabilidad, no la tuya. Van a estar bien por ahora. ¿Todavía tienes la vivre card que te di?"

Ella parpadeó por un momento, sus manos dejaron su cabello mientras ella comenzó a buscar a través de su ropa, luego saco el pequeño trozo de papel de los confines de su camisa. Law sonrió mientras observaba que la tensión prácticamente de había derretido, Nami se relajaba con el alivio de que ahora sabía que los Piratas del Heart no se perdieron por completo.

"Bueno," se rio entre dientes, él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el pedazo grande de papel que siempre tenía con él, se río cuando ella lo miró. "Sólo me aseguraba que no lo perdieras en caso de que algo pasara con la mía." Después de poner su Vivre Card en el bolsillo, se levantó de la arena, y le tendió una mano a ella también. Sus ojos recorrieron la isla, la reconocía fácilmente como la que habían acordado reunirse con la tripulación de Nami. "Por suerte parece que no estábamos demasiado lejos de esta isla, al menos lo suficientemente cerca como para que la corriente nos tire aquí. Su tripulación debería estar aquí en algún momento del día siguiente, por lo que sólo tendremos que acampar hasta que aparezcan. Si ellos fueron capturados, todavía podríamos tener tiempo para ponernos al día antes de que sean llevados a la prisión".

Se apartó de ella, indicándole que lo siguiera mientras caminaba más lejos en la isla, donde la playa de arena terminó convirtiéndose en un escaso bosque mayormente superado por grandes bloques de piedra caliza. "Por ahora tenemos que construir una fogata antes de que la temperatura descienda más en la noche, de lo contrario podríamos morir de frío antes de que su tripulación nos encuentre."

"Bueno, eso es un pensamiento reconfortante," Nami tenía una cara inexpresiva. Prácticamente podía sentir su mirada irritada en su espalda. Una rápido vistazo hacia atrás confirmó que tenía razón, incluso se había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, al menos ella no estaba de mal humor por el hecho de que estaban atrapados allí, y frente a otro dilema que no sea el rescate de su capitán y los otros miembros de la tripulación.

"Sólo empieza a recoger madera seca, Nami-ya," ordenó al tiempo que señalaba en el suelo a su alrededor. Ella frunció el ceño antes de pasar a hacer lo que le dijo, Law siguió su ejemplo justo después.

En poco tiempo que tenían una pequeña fogata encendida en la playa, calentando sus cuerpos refrigerados y secando la ropa mojada. Nami se sentó con sus manos al fuego, Law se sentó junto a ella, recostado en la arena mientras sus ojos recorrieron de forma continua sobre el océano frente a ellos. Se sentía incómodo después de que los marines los habían encontrado tan de repente; no se sorprendería si habían interceptado a los sombreros de paja en Den Den Mushi en algún momento, el pensamiento solo le e hacia preguntarse si podrían presentarse en la isla con la esperanza de atrapar a los miembros restantes de la otra tripulación.

"¿Crees que los marines podrían haber puesto una trampa para mis amigos, también?" Nami preguntó de repente, su pregunta fue tan estrechamente cercana a sus propios pensamientos que lo cogió con la guardia baja. Sus ojos fueron hacia ella para verla mirando hacia el océano, atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho para consolarse a sí misma.

"Ah", respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras se sentaba más derecho y seguía con su mirada en ella. "El momento es demasiado perfecto para pensar lo contrario."

Sus ojos sorprendidos e inquietos se encontraron con los suyos en un instante. "¡¿Y si son atacados antes de que nos alcancen!? ¡Nos quedaremos aquí atrapados si no pueden escapar!"

"Es cierto," su respuesta contundente la dejo con la boca abierta. Se dio cuenta de que quería decir más, descendiendo al pánico sin esperanza, pero ella no era capaz de encontrar las palabras. Él dejó escapar un leve suspiro mientras daba cara hacia el océano, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras trataba de encontrar alguna manera de evitar un arranque de cólera. "Si su equipo no se presenta mañana, entonces vamos a empezar a preparar algo para salir de esta isla."

"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!"

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia ella para mirarla desde un lado. "Creo que nuestras dos tripulaciones son más que capaces de manejarlo por ellos mismos. Nos podrían haber sido tomados por sorpresa en mi barco, pero su equipo es consciente de que los marines están cazándolos. Por no mencionar el hecho de Nico-ya tiene una gran cantidad de experiencia en escapar de los marines, estoy seguro de que está haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse por delante de ellos en este momento. Están más preparados en este momento, lo más probable es que escapen de cualquier ataque en el momento en que vean una nave en el horizonte. "

Mientras hablaba, miro visiblemente a Nami calmarse junto a él, toda la tensión derritió y asintió con la cabeza. Su mirada se deslizó de nuevo al océano con un cómodo silencio descendiendo sobre ellos. Él sabía que ella todavía estaba preocupada por su tripulación; ella no había dejado de preocuparse por ellos desde que se había separado, pero al menos se daba a sí misma algo de espacio para esperar lo mejor.

Él necesitaba que tuviera alguna esperanza porque eso significaba que realmente confiaría en él para tener éxito. Durante su alianza inicial, se encontró con que tener su confianza y fe era vital. Nami fue capaz de recoger alguna idea de lo que estaba pensando cuando se enfrentó a Donflamingo solo, y a pesar de que iba en contra de todo lo que los sombreros de paja representaban, empujó a su grupo a navegar hacia Zou para recuperar su tripulación. Había oído después, que ella había hecho un argumento bastante apasionado, ella podía entender la clara visión de sus tácticas e intenciones; todo venía de la confianza que había depositado en él.

No sabía todas las circunstancias de su vida antes de que ella se uniera a Luffy, pero él sabía que no era de los que confían fácilmente.

El sonido de un estornudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos silenciosos para ver a Nami enterrando la cara en sus rodillas con otro escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Tan caliente como el fuego, el océano helado tenía que haberla afectado en su ya estresado cuerpo lesionado, finalmente el aire fresco sólo iba a empeorar las cosas.

En silencio, se levantó y tiró de su suéter, arrojándolo sobre la cabeza de la mujer que se asomó para ver lo que estaba haciendo. El deslumbramiento que ella le envió mientras se ponía la ropa en su cabeza se mezcló con la confusión, su propia expresión le hizo fruncir el ceño, mientras señalaba su suéter. "Póntelo" le ordenó mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia los árboles para tomar unos cuantos trozos más de madera para echar en el fuego.

Cuando regresó, no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver a Nami metido en su camisa, con las manos escondidas en las mangas con sus brazos colgando libremente alrededor de sus piernas. Parecía más cálida, para su alivio; no quería añadir un lugar frío a la creciente lista de cosas con las que tuvo que lidiar desde que se conocieron.

Se negó a reconocer el aspecto que tenía con su ropa, la forma en la que mantenía su pelo largo de color naranja escondido debajo de la protección de pluma hacía que pareciese mucho más inocente. Él no era ciego, podría admitir que Nami era una mujer atractiva, inteligente y de rápido ingenio, pero no tenía ningún significado para él más allá de su valor como aliado. No podía sostener más significado, no cuando navegaban con diferentes tripulaciones, tenía metas y sueños que contenían más valor que cualquier atracción.

Al menos eso era lo que iba a seguir diciéndose a sí mismo durante el tiempo en el que ella estuviera navegando con él.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó mientras se acercaba, lanzando la madera en el fuego y tomando su asiento junto a ella otra vez.

Nami asintió y lo miró; hizo caso omiso de la forma en que sus ojos se detuvieron en él, viendo las líneas de sus tatuajes ahora que estaban expuestos. "Gracias, pero ¿qué hay de ti?"

"Voy a estar bien. Descansa un poco, vigilare esta noche."

Parecía agotada, y cuando ella no discutió con él acerca de que le había ordenado que hacer nuevamente, sabía que la tensión empezaba a surcar en su cuerpo. Esperaba ver que parte de su tripulación la revitalizara, dándole la espalda al fuego. Observó como ella se acostaba en la arena, tirando de sus piernas y manteniéndose alejada de él, sólo parecieron unos segundos antes de que ella se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

Sin hacer nada, su mano subió hasta la cabeza de nuevo, en busca de su sombrero para tirar sobre sus ojos, sólo para detenerse a recordar que no lo tenía. Un largo y extendido suspiro escapó de él, paso sus dedos por el pelo desordenado en su lugar antes de caer de nuevo en la arena para mirar hacia el cielo oscuro. Su mente estaba ya cansada de pensar un plan para que su tripulación regresara, pero todo dependía de Robin dejando atrás a cualquier marine que podrían estar acechando la zona. Él confiaba en que los sombreros de paja encontrarían una manera de salir del peligro, no estaba demasiado preocupado, pero las tácticas de los marines se estaban volviendo cada vez más impredecibles.

El sonido de murmullo suave, hizo que volviera su cabeza hacia un lado para vislumbrar en Nami mientras ella se daba la vuelta en su sueño, por lo que ahora ella estaba frente a él. Cuando se instaló nuevamente, Law continuó observándola, sus ojos se arrastraron sobre su cara pacífica, con todos los pensamientos de su inminente rescate y objetivos yéndose repentinamente de su mente. Una brisa fría se extendió por la isla, los escasos árboles emitieron un susurro a la distancia, las llamas bailaron de forma irregular, y lo único que se registró en su mente fue la forma en la que su cuerpo se estremeció antes de que ella misma se escondiera dentro de su suéter.

Él definitivamente no perdió un suspiro de alivio.

Lentamente se giró hacia ella, luchando con un impulso exterior de ofrecerle más comodidad y calidez. Sabía que su tripulación le había cogido cariño a la joven desde que comenzaron su alianza en Punk Hazard, esa sensación única era cada vez más fuerte con ella ahora que no estaban en su propia nave. Mientras lo mantuviese como un sentimiento platónico, no le importaba tanto, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella a solas, más se encontró luchando con los impulsos que podrían conducir a algo más, especialmente si comenzaron a afectar la manera en que ella lo veía.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a manejar la situación si las cosas se aventuraron más lejos entre ellos.

"L" La sílaba que empezó a mascullar le hizo levantar la ceja con curiosidad, con la cabeza apoyada más cerca para escuchar lo que ella podría estar diciendo. "L... Luffy, sal de mis árboles de Mikan."

A pesar de que quería reírse del extraño sueño que estaba teniendo sobre su capitán, se encontró con un pequeño sentimiento de decepción. Por supuesto, el capitán sombrero de paja sería la vanguardia de su mente, incluso en sus sueños; con el tiempo en el que ella fue separada de su tripulación y con algunos de sus amigos más cercanos en prisión, sus pensamientos no se alejarían de ellos. Honestamente no sabía qué otra cosa podría haber esperado oír de sus sueños, y él sabía que no debía pensar en él mucho más tiempo.

Él rodó sobre su espalda una vez más, su brazo fue detrás de su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en el bloqueo de pensamientos innecesarios que estaba teniendo. Otra corriente fría se apoderó de la isla; no le hizo caso, pero sus ojos se abrieron lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo a Nami que se quejó en su sueño. Se estremeció de nuevo, pero parecía calmarse cuando el viento cesó.

Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más y su mente logro volver a sus planes, todos ellos sobre las ventajas tácticas del Sunny y su equipo a bordo. Mientras sus pensamientos se dirigieron a las desventajas que tenían, en particular el hecho de que estaba sin su espada, Kikoku todavía a bordo en el barco y fuera de su alcance, se sorprendió al oír Nami desplazándose junto a él, abriendo los ojos mientras su cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo.

Poco a poco volvió su mirada hacia ella, observando su cara tranquila buscando cualquier indicio de que estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Él frunció el ceño al oír su respiración constante, sintiendo el aleteo de aire sobre su piel. Nami era completamente ignorante del hecho de que ella se había acurrucado cerca de él, descargando cualquiera que calor que tenía que ofrecer inconscientemente, mientras que de alguna manera su instinto le impidió acercarse más de lo que estaba, todavía a una distancia respetable en su opinión.

Suspiró humilde, resignándose a su proximidad; con tal de que mantuviese la calma no tenía ningún reparo con él.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, hizo caso omiso a la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza diciéndole cuánto le gustaba el olor a Mikan de Nami, o lo reconfortante que era su cuerpo cálido; aun cuando su brazo se envolvió alrededor de su hombro para acercarla más.

* * *

Debo decir que este es mi capítulo favorito de entre todos *-* a pesar de que hay mejores escenas en los capítulos de más adelante. Ve desde la perspectiva de Law como él ve a Nami hace que se convierta en el mío. ¿Qué tal les pareció a ustedes? Debo decir que e pesar de la mala reputación de Law sobre ser cruel y malvado, ¿Quien diría que tuviera un lado tan caballeroso?

Besos de Bepo para ustedes


	14. Capítulo XIV Subtle Revelations

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Subtle Revelations**

-Había un pájaro. En algún lugar de las copas de los árboles en el extremo de la playa, graznando con un llamado odiosamente estridente, tan fuerte que parecía que estaba gritando directamente en su oído.

Ella nunca había querido hacerle tanto daño a un animal.

Nami se sentía cómoda y cálida y en su sueño mientras ella gemía contra su almohada.

¿Una Almohada?

Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron, forzando su consciencia a despertarse. Lo que ella pensaba que era una almohada era demasiado dura para ser llamada uno, teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba extrañamente cómoda. También se estaba moviendo, las almohadas normalmente no suben y bajan de manera constante, o hacen eco con un leve golpe que empezó a reconocer como un latido del corazón. Cuando sus ojos finalmente bien abiertos, fueron directamente a las líneas negras que forman un tatuaje muy reconocible.

Ella gritó y saltó fuera de Law, recogiendo puñados de arena para tirar hacia él en el proceso.

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces? ¡¿Haciendo un movimiento mientras duermo!? ¿Eh?" Nami le gritó sin descanso, arrojando un poco más de grumos de arena hacia él como buena medida mientras echaba humo.

Él había empujado sus brazos lejos en el segundo en que ella gritó, su cara se volvió oscura de irritación, volvía la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras que la arena le caía en su cabello. Él no le respondió, simplemente la miró sombríamente encontrando su histeria algo tediosa. Su silencio sólo la hizo enojar más, sin embargo, también le hizo preguntarse si sus acusaciones eran realmente el caso. No lo podía negar, pero él no lo estaba admitiendo tampoco, obviamente, no le vio ninguna importancia al asunto Por no decir nada en lo absoluto, también parecía estar diciendo un montón.

La posición en la que despertó con la cabeza en su pecho y con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, no tenía ningún significado para él en lo absoluto, ni siquiera lo suficiente como para argumentar su inocencia en el asunto.

Ella resopló y se alejó de él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras hacía puchero. No sabía por qué estaba molesto por esa revelación, pero le molestaba, no obstante. Tal vez fue sólo porque quería obtener algún tipo de reacción de él, alguna justificación para sus pensamientos.

"Como una cortesía ya que eres un aliado y te necesito, no voy a cobrarte esa vez", dijo sin rodeos, apretando los dientes mientras ella odiaba la idea de que no ejerza algún tipo de deuda por encima de él, pero Nami sabía que no podía retenerlo a él, de todos modos. Aun así, ella lo amenazó, aunque sólo sea para salvarse la cara ella misma. "La próxima vez que se te ocurra suavizar las relaciones conmigo en la noche, me aseguraré de que cada pieza de oro que se encuentres en el Nuevo Mundo termina en mis manos. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Qué tal si la lanzo en el océano cuando haga lo mismo conmigo, en su lugar?" Law respondió rotundamente, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la arena de su pelo y el torso. "Lo que sea que me ahorre la molestia de oírla gritar en el oído a primera hora de la mañana, o busque otra cosa para lanzarme que no sea arena. Y sus deudas no tienen sentido para mí, los dos lo sabemos, así que guarda tu aliento con esas amenazas vacías"

Los ojos de Nami se estrecharon mientras por su tono duro, aunque ella no se volvió hacia él. Podía escuchar que estaba cansado, después de permanecer despiertos toda la noche mientras ella dormía cómodamente unido a su lado sólo para que ella despertara gritando a él. Sin embargo, había dureza por debajo de sus palabras que le había preguntado si esa fue la verdadera razón de su mal humor. Su paciencia había obviamente corrido lejos a causa de ella. Teniendo en cuenta todo a lo que había sido sometido desde que lo encontró, probablemente era de esperarse. Por más tranquilo y relajado que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso él tenía sus límites, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su tripulación.

"Nami-ya", su voz más tranquila no llegó a sus oídos, su mente estaba demasiado atrapada en sus pensamientos.

Ella lo conocía lo suficiente, por ahora no era de los que se aprovechaban de una mujer dormida.

Y aquí estaba tirando arena a él como una niña caprichosa en medio de una rabieta.

Ella gimió mientras el pensamiento la golpeó, sintiendo vergüenza sabiendo que ella probablemente se acercó a él en su sueño, Nami se acordaba del frío, incluso con su suéter puesto. Sólo estaba siendo amable, una cualidad que no se ve a menudo de él, y asegurándose de que ella dormía cómodamente, incluso si eso significa ponerse tumbada encima de él.

Y Nami arrojo ese gesto hacia él con cada grano de arena que golpeó su cara.

"Nami-ya," su tono era más urgente, sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado ocupado enterrando su cara en sus brazos como para escucharlo.

Ella se sorprendió de que no la lanzo en el océano en el segundo en que gritó. Él tenía el poder de hacerlo sin siquiera tener que moverse de donde estaba, sólo cambiarla con una de las gaviotas sobrevolando en un banco de peces y mirarla caer en picado en el agua. Sus gritos, probablemente sería más satisfactorio para él entonces.

"¡Oí! ¡Nami-ya! ¡Mi camisa!" El hecho de que ahora estaba levantando la voz al fin la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se giraba bruscamente para mirarlo. Incluso si estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, a ella no le importaba que el fuera tan cortante.

"¡¿Qué pasa con ella!?" Ella gritó de vuelta antes de que su voz fuera captada de inmediato en su garganta, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la hermosa vista.

"Fufufu, esta no era exactamente la escena que esperábamos encontrar cuando aterrizamos," Robin rio detrás de la mano de su compañero de tripulación.

Nami parpadeó sorprendida. No podía creer que había estado tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos sobre el capitán, que no vio cuando el Sunny abordo en la isla. Durante un largo momento sólo podía mirarlos fijamente, parpadeando y preguntándose si tal vez ella todavía estaba dormida, pero ahí estaban, a unos cientos de yardas de la orilla, el Mini-Merry aterrizado en la orilla con Robin y Ussop allí de pie ahogando sus risas.

Oh Dios, todavía tenía puesto el jersey de Law mientras él permanecía allí con el torso desnudo, la única manera de que eso podría ser peor era que la hubiesen encontrado cuando todavía estaba durmiendo con él.

Ella gritó, saltando arriba y quitándose la camisa por encima de su cabeza en un instante. Dejo la mortificación aun lado mientras tiraba bruscamente la prenda en la cara de Law, pasando por su lado corriendo para lazarse sobre sus amigos, que inmediatamente la atraparon en un abrazo mientras lloraba de alegría. Sus risas burlonas pararon ya que se unieron en su entusiasmo.

La garganta de Law carraspeó detrás de ellos y llamó la atención de Robin de la pequeña celebración, Nami deliberadamente lo ignoro mientras se movía para adherirse a Ussop, sosteniendo su cabeza contra su pecho mientras apretaba con fuerza. Tenía tanto miedo de que desapareciera de nuevo si lo soltaba, y que se despertara sola para descubrir que había sido un sueño.

"¿Han tenido algún problema con los marines en el camino?" preguntó, colocándose su suéter en su torso.

"Vimos un par de flotas, pero los esquivamos con golpes y explosiones, tomamos una ruta en zigzag hasta aquí. ¿Puedo entender que tuvieron algunos problemas?"

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Era obvio para Robin, considerando que su tripulación no estaba allí. Miró a Nami que finalmente soltó al francotirador de su abrazo, y le dio una suave sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la pequeña nave.

"Puedes llevar a todo el mundo dentro del Sunny. No debemos permanecer aquí mucho tiempo; Sospecho que tendremos otra flota dirigiéndose hacia nosotros muy pronto."

Los cuatro no perdieron ni un segundo para volver al barco, donde Nami fue atacada inmediatamente por Chopper que lloró de felicidad al verla. Franky hizo un par de poses mientras esperaba su turno para tirar de ella en un abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras vitoreaban sobre lo inteligente que era al conseguir la ayuda de un aliado. Brook le sonrió, su propia emoción era poco más tranquila, a pesar de que había estado riéndose en voz baja antes de preguntarle si podía ver su ropa interior. Se salvó solo con un solo golpe en el cráneo aunque sólo porque Nami había extrañado incluso sus peticiones pervertidas.

* * *

"Deben haber interceptado nuestro Den Den Mushi," Robin admitió con calma mientras bebía de su té en la cubierta del césped.

Habían esperado hasta que estuvieran a una distancia segura de la isla antes de sentarse a hablar. El Coup uf Burst les dio una ventaja por encima de los marines que aparecieron en el lugar de encuentro y era solo cuestión esperar al tiempo para acordar un plan. Después de comprobar urgentemente el horizonte, todos se reunieron alrededor del banco que Law había tomado como su asiento mientras explicaba los acontecimientos que condujeron a que él y Nami estuviesen solos en la isla.

"Sorprendente" dijo Law convencido, "Sospecho que interceptaran el mío después de esto, suponiendo que no lo hicieron antes. No me preocupa en este momento. Los marines ya saben cuáles son nuestras metas, que estamos aliados una vez más, y que nos disponemos a liberar Mugiwara-ya y los otros dos. Ellos tienen la ventaja de saber demasiado, y nos pueden perseguir en las rutas más probables que nos llevaría a ellos, por no mencionar que posiblemente sean transferidos a otra prisiones, o incluso a Impel Down antes de que siquiera nos acerquemos".

"Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder. Han tenido un par de días para prepararse, así que sospecho que comenzaran a transferirlos muy pronto, si no lo han hecho todavía." la honestidad de Robin tenía los otro sombrero de paja asintiendo solemnemente, la preocupación estaba grabado en sus caras. "Nami y yo inmediatamente trabajaremos en romper el cifrado de los libros de registro para que podamos trazar las rutas que vamos a tomar, pero mientras tanto tenemos que encontrar a su tripulación, Trafalgar-san, antes de que sean encarcelados también."

Law asintió, había sido su plan desde el principio, era obvio que lo primero de sus prioridades, era la mano de obra extra para atacar a esas prisiones, después de todo. "Tengo un plan para hacer eso. Vamos a tener que mantener una distancia considerable de la flota, evitando cualquier altercado, si es posible, así que voy a tomar tú sumergible para liberar a mi equipo y liberar mi propio barco. Necesito que vengas Nico-ya, ya que sus habilidades son ideales para la búsqueda de mi tripulación y liberarlos sin llamar mucho la atención"

Robin asintió estando de acuerdo

"Voy a ir con ustedes también." Nami se ofreció de forma inesperada, todos dibujaron ojos de asombro hacia ella. "Los dos son usuarios de frutas del diablo, si algo les sucede estando en el Shark Submerge, querrán alguien allí que sepa nadar. Y si la flota reconocen la nave, mi Clima-Tact es menos nocivo para utilizar como defensa a distancia de los pararrayos que tienen, va a ser más eficaz en sus buques".

"Creo que es una decisión sensible." Estuvo de acuerdo Robin nuevamente, mientras que Law se sentó con el ceño fruncido.

A Law no le gusto, no esta vez. Estuvo de acuerdo en que sería más útil en su equipo, pero la última vez que la tuvo en el combate, término en la cárcel siendo torturada para obtener información de ella. No se sentía cómodo con la idea de que ocurriera de nuevo, pero no podía discutir con ella, no con esa mirada de determinación que tenía, nadie podía discutir con cuando se ponía de esa forma.

Ella ya se había puesto a sí misma en riesgo para rescatarlo, saltando en acción cuando menos lo esperaba de ella, y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo para salvar a su tripulación. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

Franky, tengo la Vivre card de los Piratas del Heart aquí," la voz de Nami rompió a través de sus pensamientos, "Esto nos debe llevar a la flota de la marina que los tiene. Te lo dejo a ti. Me iré a cambiar y luego empezaremos a trabajar con Robin en ese libro".

"Espera," Law la interrumpió cuando todos los sombreros de paja se preparaban para su misión. Todos ellos se congelaron y miraron hacia donde él estaba, pero sus ojos estaban en Nami. "Necesito hablar contigo primero, Nami-ya. El resto de ustedes puede seguir con su trabajo."

"No eres el capitán aquí, Law, no tienen por qué escuchar sus órdenes," Nami le sermoneó se quedó en su posición mientras los demás comenzaron a salir para darles un poco de privacidad.

"No vas a ir", dijo sin rodeos sentando mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre las rodillas, ignorando totalmente su comentario.

"¡¿Qué!? ¡Tú no lo decides!"

"Mientras estás bajo mi responsabilidad, yo lo decido. Te dije que son mi equipo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por de ellos."

"¡Pero son mis amigos también!" Su exclamación lo sorprendió, sus ojos se ensancharon por un momento antes de que se estrecharan peligrosamente en ella de nuevo. Estaba siendo mucho más tenaz de lo que esperaba. "Es posible que niegues admitirlo, pero nuestra alianza se parece menos a lo que tenías en mente ahora. Todos somos amigos, si no lo fuéramos, entonces no habrías accedido a ayudarme, no habrías ido a por mí, y no estarías diciendo que me quede aquí".

Lo odiaba, pero ella tenía razón.

"Si en primer lugar yo no hubiera venido a ti por ayuda, ellos no habrían sido capturados."

Suspiró ante su última confesión, bajando la cara e incorporándose para acercarse a donde ella estaba. "No es necesario asumir la culpa de esto," dijo en voz baja, situándose solamente a pulgadas de ella mientras la miraba. Su expresión era tan suave como su tono de voz, y pudo ver que no esperaba eso. "Lo has dicho tu misma, yo no tenía que estar de acuerdo en ayudarte, pero lo hice, y aquí es a donde nos ha llevado. No necesito de su ayuda para liberar a mi propio equipo...". Law la miró duramente cuando estaba a punto de discutir de nuevo, su mirada la hizo callar inmediatamente. "Pero no puedo evitarlo, así que haz lo que quieras."

Él pasó a su lado sin decir nada más, en dirección a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar tranquilo para descansar antes de la batalla que estaba por venir.

De espaldas, no vio la forma en la que ella se le quedó mirando, con el rostro aun mostrando su conmoción por lo inadvertido que fue.

Se preocupaba por ella.

Y por la vida de ambos, ninguno podía encontrar la manera en la que llego a ser así.

* * *

Gracias como siempre a todos sus comentarios y a los que siguen esta historia,ya solo estamos a 20 capítulos para la final. No se preocupen, aun queda bastante por ver y esto es apenas el comienzo. ¡Abrazitos de Bepo para todos/as!


	15. Capítulo XV: Leap of faith

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Leap of Faith**

-Nami iba al baño después de una ducha rápida cuando oyó a Ussop llamando a la tripulación desde el puesto de vigía, alertándolos de que sus objetivos estaban en el horizonte. Se había pasado todo el día en el barco con Robin en la biblioteca, trabajando para romper el cifrado y comenzar el mapeo de un curso hacia la prisión en la que estaban Sanji y Zoro. Todo con el fin de rescatarlos, todo lo que necesitaban era la tripulación Law para la mano de obra.

Por no mencionar la punzada de culpabilidad irritante que Nami tenía por su captura.

No le importaba si Law le decía que no se preocupara por ellos, eran su responsabilidad, había querido decir eso cuando dijo que eran sus amigos. A lo largo de su alianza, habían crecido cerca de los Piratas del Heart, y cuando estuvo a solas con ellos, sin su propio equipo para apoyarla, Nami encontró en el grupo de hombres comodidad en su soledad y ansiedad. No podía dejar que todo dependiera de Law, no importaba cuán capaz era, iba a hacer su parte para pagar su bondad hacia ella.

Cuando Nami finalmente llegó a la cubierta de césped, tomo los prismáticos de Ussop después de que él bajara a la cubierta para unirse con los otros. Se acercó a la barandilla y se asomó para ver que efectivamente había una flota de buques de guerra no muy lejos. Navegaban lejos de ellos, sin embargo, por lo que ella estaba segura de que no habían sido descubiertos todavía.

"¿Cualquier signo de mi barco?" Law preguntó desde detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola por un momento antes de que ella ajustara los prismáticos para aclarar la vista.

Allí, justo detrás de uno de los barcos, se podía ver el color amarillo brillante del submarino de Law chocando contra el azul y profundo océano y los buques negros. Con una breve inclinación de cabeza, se volvió y le pasó los prismáticos a él para que pudiera ver por sí mismo.

"Bueno," dijo, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la banda de Sombrero de Paja, "Todavía tenemos unas pocas horas antes de caiga la noche. Nos arrastramos lejos por ahora, y luego atacamos cuando está oscuro." Sus ojos se posaron en Nami, su mirada era tan estoica como siempre, todo rastro de emoción que le había mostrado anteriormente se había ido, enterrado bajo un velo de apatía. Los estaba protegiendo a ambos fingiendo que no había algo allí, haciendo alusión a algo a había que tener muy en cuenta. "¿De nuevo son las condiciones adecuadas para la niebla Nami-ya?"

Tarareó cuidadosamente, actuaba como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos después de su breve conversación anterior. Ella alzó la vista hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido mientras un viento seco soplaba alrededor de la nave. "No es el ideal, pero podría ser capaz de trabajar con él cuando las temperaturas caigan esta noche."

"Miro lo que haces. Podemos utilizar la cubierta a nuestro favor, pero sólo si puede sostenerse a sí misma después de crearlo." Ella hizo un gesto de comprensión, sacando su bastón para poder empezar a alterar el clima en la zona lo más sutilmente que pudo. "Vamos a atracar el sumergible detrás de mi nave. Voy a dejar que lo protejas," hizo una pausa cuando automáticamente ella subió la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que significaba que la dejara ir por su propia cuenta, algo que normalmente no estaba en discusión, pero ella se mantuvo firme en ayudar a los piratas del Heart. La cortó con una mirada, dura y helada, sabía que no podía discutir más de lo habían hecho antes. "Quiero que esto sea lo mejor y lo más silenciosamente posible. Siendo sigilosa con las pocas personas que estén alrededor del buque de guerra, mejor. Puedes mantener sus ojos sobre cualquiera actividad sospechosa y nos avisará con un Den Den Mushi si cree que hemos sido descubiertos. Si eso sucede, te necesito para preparar el sub para una escapada rápida, mientras que Nico-ya y yo liberáramos a los demás".

Ella asintió con la cabeza una vez más, al darse cuenta de que ella seguía siendo de vital importancia para su plan, necesitaba alguien que se quedara atrás a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. A ella todavía no le gustaba del todo.

"¿Cómo planeas subirnos a bordo?" preguntó Robin.

"He encontrado un par de katanas adicionales debajo de la cubierta, voy a tomar una para cortar una abertura entre los dos barcos para que pueden ser cerrados después. Voy a necesitar sus ojos, mirando a la nave y no sólo a mi equipo, si no también mi espada".

Robin asintió, entendiendo que sin su Nodachi Law era menos eficaz en una pelea, su alcance era limitado. No sólo eso, sino que todos comprendieron la importancia que la espada era para él, que era tan parte de él como su propio brazo. Zoro era igual con sus katanas, por lo que sabían bien lo que estaba pasando por la mente del otro espadachín cuando lo puso como una prioridad.

En las próximas horas se mantuvieron a distancia, Ussop estuvo siempre en constante alerta mientras estaba sentado en el puesto de vigía a la espera de que la Marina los detectaran y arruinan todos sus planes. Hasta ahora se habían mantenido fuera de la vista. Las cosas parecían ir a su favor.

A medida que las temperaturas bajaron drásticamente, Nami fue capaz de crear una niebla espesa que sopló a la flota antes de que Robin se metiera con Law en el submarino y despegara hacia los barcos. Se detuvieron sólo unos cientos de yardas de distancia, apenas rompiendo la superficie, de modo que Nami pudiera comprobar que la niebla se estaba sosteniendo. Una vez que parecía ser clara, se acercaron a la nave del Heart, atracándolo por detrás.

Robin creó brazos extra para mantener la nave constante contra las olas agitadas del buque de guerra donde submarino fue atado, mientras que Law se levantó e hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para los tres se deslizaran a través de él y entraran en su nave. Una vez dentro, Robin comenzó a brotar ojos alrededor de la cubierta y el interior, comprobando que no hubiese ningún marine protegiendo la nave, mientras que Nami y Law encontraron una cuerda para atar la embarcación de los sombreros de paja al submarino más grande.

"Parece despejado aquí," Robin informó mientras Law selló el agujero en el lado de su barco.

"Bueno, vamos a llegar hasta la cubierta, y entremos a la otra nave," Law asintió. "Nami-ya, quédate aquí. Infórmanos si ocurre algo. Nico-ya, voy a seguir de vuelta hacia la entrada, por lo que puede ayudar a Nami-ya si ocurre algo mientras saco mi equipo."

"Por supuesto," Robin estuvo de acuerdo. Nami asintió también, esto era una operación táctica de sigilo, que ya habían discutido antes, no servía ahora el argumento cuando sólo les harían daño en largo plazo.

Nami se mantuvo oculto en las sombras de las puertas que daban al casco del submarino, con los ojos yendo y viniendo alrededor para ver si cualquier persona podría estar revisando cualquier cosa sospechosa. Todavía estaban despejado, y ella le hizo un gesto a los otros dos piratas para llegaran a cubierta. Robin fue primero, yendo al lado del buque de guerra y creando un ojo que se asomarse en algunos puntos. Cuando se encontró con un área vacía de marines, dio luz verde a Law para hacer su incisión allí, y se deslizó a bordo con él.

Eran tan silenciosa la niebla en el aire, y el cielo oscuro por completo, no había ni un solo Marine viendo desde la cubierta por encima de ellos. Nami no quería perder sus esperanzas, no quería traer mala suerte a su misión, no cuando todo parecía ir sin problemas.

Las cosas nunca iban bien cuando era así de fácil.

* * *

Dentro de la nave, Law siguió un camino de dedos que Robin creó, le hizo señas a través de los pasillos para que evitaran a los marines haciendo guardia, hasta que llegó a un conjunto de escaleras que conducían al calabozo de la nave. Ella lo detuvo por un momento antes de que su cabeza floreció desde el suelo delante de él.

"Hay cuatro guardias más adelante," susurró ella, "pero su equipo está ahí, y parecen estar ilesos y conscientes. Los he alertado de nuestra presencia, por lo que saben que estás aquí, y se mantuvieron en silencio. "Él le puso un ojo poco escéptico, muy consciente de lo ruidoso que sus propios hombres pueden llegar a estar por su excitación. "Puede que estén un par de bocas cubiertas por el momento."

Eso sonaba bastante bien. Dio un breve gesto de comprensión y lentamente se movió siguiendo camino hacia abajo, liberando su room a su alrededor. Tendría que ser rápido, pero sabía que los poderes de Robin ya estaban trabajando en los guardias, sólo tendría que asegurarse de que no podían hacer sonido una vez que lo hiciera. A medida que se acercaba a la habitación, oyó tres golpes antes de que el sonido de una lucha llegara a sus oídos, tomo un impulso hacia la habitación para amortiguar los gritos del guardia restante antes de que alguien lo escuchara. Los otros tres hombres yacían en el suelo mientras los brazos de Robin retrocedieron nuevamente, inconscientes con un toque de sus espinas. El último hombre se las había arreglado para resistir sus poderes, pero no era rival para Law, el capitán lo sorprendió extrayendo su corazón por detrás.

El choque lo envió al suelo, jadeando mientras se agarraba el pecho, donde su corazón latiendo se supone que debía estar, escuchando los golpes suaves que vienen de la mano de Law. Estaba aterrorizado, pero no aplastaría su corazón... no todavía. Por qué haría demasiado ruido.

Con la facilidad de un cirujano experimentado, él rompió las cuerdas vocales del hombre, separándolas de su cuerpo con sus poderes. No podía hablar ahora, y con unos cuantas más rodajas, las piernas y los brazos se separaron de su torso y ahora se encontraban conectados a las paredes alrededor de ellos. No estaría recibiendo ningún tipo de ayuda por el momento tampoco.

Mientras Robin dividía sus habilidades entre el reloj y la búsqueda de la espada, Law abrió las celdas de la cárcel sosteniendo a sus hombres, manteniendo su dedo en sus labios para instarlos a permanecer en silencio. Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente de sus celdas, siguiendo el rastro de manos que los conducían a subir las escaleras y por los pasillos en el que Robin estaba esperando.

A medida que el último hombre dejó el bloque, la cabeza de Robin, una vez más floreció desde el suelo delante de él. Su rostro era sombrío, había encontrado su espada y ella sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decir.

"Está en la cabina del capitán, encerrados en un arma de piedra de mar, seguro en la esquina más alejada. El capitán está ahí ahora, junto con dos de sus hombres, repasando los mapas para planificar su ruta a la prisión ya estamos en dirección a…". Miró hacia atrás por las escaleras mientras fruncía el ceño oscuramente por sus pensamientos. "No parece que ellos han sido alertados de nuestra presencia, sin embargo, aún tenemos tiempo para recuperarlo."

"Sus poderes no son suficientes para hacerlo."

"No, pero tenemos a alguien aquí con la capacidad de llegar allí sin ser detectado, descifrar el seguro, y escapar antes de que se dan cuenta de que algo ha cambiado."

Law estaba apretando los dientes ahora, mirando hacia las escaleras, también, mientras maldecía por el giro de los acontecimientos. Él sabía que Nami era un ladrón con mucho talento y las capacidades ilusorias que le ofrecía su bastón sólo se sumaron a ese conjunto de habilidades. No tenía más remedio que mandarla.

"Voy a volver a la nave. Discutiremos el cambio de planes cuando llegue allí."

* * *

-Nami ya sabía lo que estaba pasando antes de que Law incluso saliera por sí mismo del pequeño hueco de escape que había hecho en el buque de guerra. Estaba lista, esa era su especialidad, y no le importaba si Law no estaba contento al respecto.

Se puso de pie delante de ella con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y estoico en su lugar, en silencio miraron el uno al otro. Su bastón estaba en sus manos. Él no tuvo más remedio que ceder esta vez, no a menos que quisiera dejar su espada aras-

"Entra. Fuera de aquí." Empezó a ordenarle con sus ojos estrechándose hacia él. "No robes otra cosa que no sea la espada".

Ella sonrió, empujándolo a un lado mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño portal. Miró hacia atrás, mientras que Robin comenzaba a elaborar una improvisada escalera de las manos para ayudarla a subir a través del agujero.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Torao-kun?" Ella le hizo un guiño y le sacó la lengua, lo alegría de su diversión estaba destinada a aliviar la tensión entre los dos, utilizando el apodo tonto que había recibido de su capitán. "Usted no es mi capitán, por lo que no tengo por qué escuchar tus órdenes."

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella fue a través de la abertura y desapareció en las sombras oscuras del casco del buque de guerra.

Robin se alojó en la entrada al igual que lo había hecho antes, sus habilidad creaba manos para hacerle señas, al igual que hizo con Law, hasta que llegaron a una zona de la nave que estaba más poblada. En una puerta que conduce a la cubierta principal, la cabeza de Robin floreció hacia fuera de una pared.

"No puedo guiarte más lejos, Nami, pero la cabina del capitán están en el segundo piso. Sólo hay que salir a la cubierta, e ir a las escaleras a la derecha. Es la primera puerta de la parte superior." Ella susurró. "Todavía está allí con otros dos agentes, así que ten cuidado."

Con eso se desvaneció en una ráfaga de pétalos, Nami trago su nerviosismo mientras se cuestionaba si realmente podía entrar en la habitación y abrir la caja fuerte con ellos pudiendo escucharla. Después de tomar un momento para estabilizarse, ella dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, y se deslizó en silencio a la cubierta, su Mirage Tempo la escondía de los marines

Subió las escaleras sin que nadie la interrumpiera- hasta ahora iba bien.

La puerta estaba adornada con vidrio esmerilado para que no pudiera mirar dentro con facilidad, pero podía oír los murmullos del capitán de la marina y sus hombres. Ella empujó suavemente la puerta abierta, solo un poco para ver si ellos se daban cuenta. Su conversación no se alteró.

Ella fue capaz de echar un vistazo a la habitación, o al menos parte de ella, y claramente vio a los tres marines allí de pie junto a una mesa en la esquina, todos de espaldas a la puerta y la mirada fija en un mapa.

"Ella dijo que en los próximos dos días van a ser transferidos a Impel Down," el capitán estaba diciendo, eso llamo la atención de Nami quien se preguntó que estaban discutiendo. "también aconsejó que no hay que llevar a los Piratas del Heart a su base, mientras no tengamos la confirmación de que tanto la Trafalgar Law y el navegador del sombrero de paja perecieron en el océano."

Por lo que no sabían que estaban vivos, eso explicaba por qué no estaba tan vigilada la nave de Law. Los sombreros de paja por sí mismos no hubieran sabido qué pasó con ellos, y los marines ya estaban persiguiéndolos. Sin embargo, ella tenía curiosidad por saber a quién estaba hablando sobre el envío a Impel Down. Su instinto le decía que ya sabía; ya estaban en un curso que los llevaría a la base de la prisión en la que sabía que Zoro y Sanji estaban, por lo que significaba que se estaba acabando el tiempo para llegar a ellos.

Ahora no era el momento de pensar en ellos, ahora tenía que centrarse en lo inmediato, que era conseguir la espada de Law de Regreso de lo contrario, podrían no tener la oportunidad de luchar en el siguiente rescate.

"Los buzos nunca encontraron sus cuerpos, pero había fuertes corrientes en la zona", el capitán continuó hablando mientras Nami empujaba suavemente la puerta abierta lo suficiente como para deslizarse a través de ella. "Curiosamente, todos llevaban en dirección a la isla en que se dirigían. Otra flota está en camino, con la esperanza de interceptar los sombreros de paja, vamos a ver si encuentran algunos de los cuerpos que llegaron a la costa mientras están allí. De lo contrario, podemos suponer que se perdieron en el mar".

'Sólo sigue pensando que estamos muertos, tarados,' Nami pensó para sí misma, "entonces no va a sospechar lo que está a punto de suceder."

La caja fuerte de piedra mar estaba cerca de la recepción, por lo que es un poco poco más complicado para que ella consiguiera ir a través del cuarto. Mientras sus ilusiones la ocultaban de su vista, sus pasos suaves y fluidos movimientos mantenían a las tablas del suelo crujiendo bajo sus pies, siendo escuchado por los hombres.

La cerradura de la caja de seguridad era un estándar de cuatro números de combinación. Era bastante fácil para ella romperlo con sólo el sonido del seguro, ella sólo deseaba no tener que preocuparse por los marines en la habitación con ella. Poco a poco empezó a girar la primera línea, hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido del seguro al capturare los pestillos de la cerradura. Ese sería un momento que podría usar una distracción, pero ahora era la peor cosa que podría suceder, porque el único que podría sacarlos de la habitación en este momento sería algo que deletrea problemas por sus aliados en el exterior.

"¡Capitán! ¡Problemas!" La puerta se abrió de golpe, Nami se mantuvo rígida en su lugar junto a la caja fuerte. Ella estaba completamente congelada mientras esperaba noticias de lo que era la situación de emergencia. Ella ya tenía una idea de lo que podría ser, y eso significaba que había conseguido la distracción exacta que ella no necesita. "¡Los presos! ¡Han desaparecido completamente!"

"Mierda," maldijo en su mente, sacudiendo el oleaje de angustia cuando el capitán y sus dos oficiales fueron corriendo de la habitación para ver lo que el otro marino estaba hablando. Ella tuvo que usar el poco tiempo que tenía al máximo.

Ella oyó gritos en la cubierta en cuestión de segundos, alertando al resto de la tripulación para empezar a comprobar todo su nave, y especialmente el barco de los Piratas del Heart'. Ella ya estaba en la tercera serie de la secuencia. Contuvo la respiración, con la esperanza de que no fueran a ella por el momento, no cuando había dejado caer su ilusión a favor de concentrar toda su energía en la caja fuerte.

"Nami," Robin susurró mientras su cabeza creció desde el suelo al lado de ella una vez más. "Tenemos que sellar el agujero antes de que lo encuentren."

"Ya casi esta," dijo dándose prosa en la tercera combinación trabada. "Uno más y lo tendré."

"No tenemos tiempo;.. Law sellara el agujero cuando estemos todos juntos. No está muy feliz por eso, pero dijo que necesitas saltar de la nave tan pronto como tengas su espada. Dijo que confíes en el..."

Nami apenas le dio una mirada a Robin, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto por el plan. Ella confiaba en él, sin embargo.

Nami asintió cuando parte del último número hacia clic y la cerradura se abría para ella. "Dile que estoy en camino."

En un segundo tenía a Kikoku en sus manos, Nami corrió hacia la puerta. Lo odiaba, pero no podía preocuparse mucho por mantener su ilusión, metió su bastón en la funda para que pudiera llevar la espada mejor. Lo único que podía hacer era correr, otro talento de ella.

"¡Es la gata ladrona Nami!" Oyó un grito de un marine antes de que un grupo de hombres trató de rodearla, su caja. Ella les esquivó, agachándose y el buceo alrededor de los hombres más grandes con agilidad ninguno de ellos había visto antes.

"¡La nave de los piratas del Heart han cortado sus amarras y se está alejando! ¡Toda la tripulación está en su nave, y Trafalgar Law está con ellos!" Así que realmente parecía iban a tener que pasar por ella.

"¡Usen fusiles de piedra de mar! Pero céntrense en capturar a la ladrona antes de que llegue a la maldita espada de Law!" El capitán ordenó.

Nami ya estaba casi a la barandilla en ese momento, sin embargo, estaba al alcance de los francotiradores que apuntaban para tirar más cadenas de piedra del mar en los usuarios de Frutas del Diablo de la otra nave. Con una sonrisa, lanzó la espada envainada hacia adelante al igual que lo haría con su bastón, con el objetivo de apuntar a los pies de los marines, tropezando con ellos mientras iba corría. Ni un solo disparo cerca de sus objetivos.

"¡Law!" Ella gritó cuando llegó al lado del barco y saltó sobre la barandilla. Nami lo vio allá abajo, esperando por a ella para usar su room y rodearlos. Estaba sonriendo arrogante como siempre y no solamente por que la vio no sólo a ella, sino también su arma favorita en sus manos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar el salto hacia la nave, ella gritó cuando un marine la agarró. La sonrisa de Law se había ido en un instante mientras era arrastrada hacia abajo de la barandilla por un hombre que hizo Franky luciera pequeño en comparación.

"¡Oí! ¿Están listos?" Gritó pingüino y Shachi mientras corrían hacia la cubierta del casco de su submarino, cada uno con una brazada de bombas de humo en sus manos.

"¡Sí, capitán!" Ellos contestaron al unísono. El resto de la tripulación se acercó a ellos, tomando las granadas hasta que cada hombre se quedó con uno.

De vuelta en el barco de guerra, Nami estaba luchando para liberarse mientras mantenía apretada la espada de Law. Estaban tratando de luchar con él en sus manos, pero ella se negó a dejarlo ir, yendo tan lejos como para morder el brazo de uno de los hombres cuando sintió que casi se le resbalaba de las manos.

En un instante se habían ido.

Ella abrió la boca en estado de shock cuando sintió que caía por un escaso segundo en los brazos de un Law sonriendo. Ella parpadeó antes de oír dos explosiones en el buque de guerra detrás de ella, gritos de dolor gritando antes de un cuerpo tras cuerpo fueran cayendo al suelo. Mientras observaba a los piratas del Heart lanzando más bombas de humo al buque de guerra, uniéndose a lo que estaba pasando.

Law le había cambiado con una de las granadas en el segundo en que uno de sus miembros de tripulación lo tiró, justo a tiempo para que ella terminase en una posición justo delante de él para que pudiera atraparla. Los infantes de la marina que había estado persiguiéndola quedaron con una bomba que iba justo en sus caras.

"Gracias, Nami-ya", dijo Law mientras lentamente la soltó y tomó su espada. La empujó hacia la puerta, donde Robin se quedó esperando por ella mientras daba un paso hacia adelante desenvainando su espada. "Ahora ve adentro con los otros."

Esta vez ella no discutió con sus órdenes, no con esa sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en su cara, con un brillo sádico y placer en sus ojos mientras miraba los buques de guerra totalmente envueltos en su room. Lo observó con asombro desde la puerta viendo como su espada cortó a la mitad a dos barcos, con la mano levantándolos del agua con sus poderes para poder enviarlos a toda velocidad hacia el otro. Los marines fueron cayendo en el agitado océano, gritando sin poder hacer nada ahora que estaban a merced de la ex Shichibukai. Los otros barcos de la flota tendrían que centrarse en el rescate de los supervivientes ahora, Law vio su creación de mucha destrucción y caos en su camino al submarino que comenzó a arrastrar lentamente.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura, comenzaron a bucear, y Law volvió a la cabeza en el barco.

Al pasar junto a Nami, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, ella se encontró golpeado con un pensamiento.

Estaba contenta de que ella estaba de su lado. Era alguien que no deseaba jamás tener como enemigo.

Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para cambiar todo eso?


	16. Capítulo XVI Unspoken Motives

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Unspoken Motives**

-Las tripulaciones aliadas sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo, tendrían que navegar a través de la noche a ver si tenían alguna esperanza de llegar a la primera isla por la mañana. El submarino de Law se mantuvo amarrado al lado del Thousand Sunny, dejándolo a la deriva junto con el barco grande que Franky guiaba a través del mar. Algunos de los miembros de la tripulación del Heart estaban a bordo del Sunny, descansando en la cubierta hecha de hierba a la espera de los comandos del carpintero Franky. El resto de las dos tripulaciones se ocultaba en sus respectivos camarotes, descansando para la inminente batalla, o al menos tratando de hacerlo.

Nami finalmente estaba de vuelta en su propia cama, el sonido reconfortante de la respiración profunda y rítmica de Robin junto a ella le daba la tranquilidad suficiente como para adormecerse en un sueño confortable. Sin embargo, ella permaneció despierta, mirando hacia el techo y viendo las sombras que bailan alrededor de la habitación, escuchando los sonidos familiares de la nave de madera dura que se hace tanto se había perdido. Era tan diferente de los sonidos metálicos a los que poco a poco se había acostumbrado dentro del casco de la nave de Law, y el aislamiento tranquilo que se sentía al pasar sus noches en su habitación.

Ella debería estar durmiendo profundamente por primera vez en semanas, y el sueño aun así se le escapaba.

¿Estaba preocupada por la liberación de sus amigos? ¿Estaba preocupada de que podría ser que fallaran?

La respuesta era sí, pero eso no era la razón por que la que se mantenía despierta, estaba segura de que más que eso. Esas fueron ansiedades que siempre plagaron su mente, incluso antes de que se separaran y fueran detenidos, la preocupación que sentía por la seguridad de sus amigos nunca se apartó lejos de sus pensamientos.

Quizás esta vez el peligro estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado real, e involucró a otro equipo que no tenía por qué ir más lejos si no lo deseaban. Eso era lo que tenía su mente tan despierta. Law todavía estaba allí, con la intención de mantener la alianza que había forjado una vez más con él. La pudo haber dejado en el segundo en el cual tenía a su propio equipo de regreso. Había recibido de vuelta su nave, al menos podría reclamar algo de honor al ver que ella ya estaba segura, pero la liberación de sus compañeros y su capitán no era algo que tenía que hacer absolutamente, incluso si él lo había aceptado. Era peligroso, un riesgo con poca recompensa, y sus hombres ya había visto más que suficientes problemas que se les presentaron, todo a causa de ella. Cualquier otro los habría simplemente abandonado a partir de ese momento, sin embargo, todavía estaba allí y no podía entender por qué.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama, necesitando una taza de té caliente y tal vez unos pocos mikans para eliminar las ansiedades que plagaban de su mente.

No era la única que no podía dormir esa noche, en la cubierta, apoyado en la barandilla, con el rostro oscurecido por las sombras de su sombrero nuevo, Law se sentó mirando las tarjetas de juego de su tripulación tratando de no dormirse lo mejor que podía. No era tanto una corriente sin fin de pensamientos persistentes que lo mantenían despierto, a pesar de que estaban allí; era algo más simple y mucho más molesto.

La almohada olía a mikans.

No tenía idea de cómo, aparte de que él sabía que era su olor que aún colgaba allí, pero no podía entender cómo ella todavía olía a su amada fruta cuando ella no había tenido una sola mientras estuvo en su barco. No era un mal olor, si estuviera siendo honesto consigo mismo, diría que en realidad parecía muy cómodo, pero era desagradable, ya que le hacía recordar la noche que pasaron solos en la isla y de lo cerca que ella había llegado a estar de él.

Probablemente debería haber terminado la alianza en el momento en que su tripulación estaba de vuelta en su nave, aunque sólo sea para salvarse de conseguir estar más cerca del navegador de sombrero de paja de lo que ya era.

Voltio la cabeza cuando oyó una puerta abriéndose, vio a Nami cuando salía de su habitación y se dirigía a la cocina. Sus hombres la recibieron, todos ellos sonriendo con melancolía mientras ella les devolvía el saludo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Entonces supo que no había manera de que pudiera terminar la alianza ahora, no con lo cariñoso que sus hombres eran con ella, y realmente toda la banda de Sombrero de Paja. No podía darle la espalda a ellos, ya sea, incluso si era lo más inteligente que podía hacer. No había vuelta atrás, no con lo profundamente atado que sus tripulaciones se habían vuelto; vería a través de su alianza hasta el final.

Law estaba empezando a dormirse de nuevo, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho cuando oyó la puerta de la cocina abriéndose y los pasos ligeros descendiendo por las escaleras. Él no se movió, ni siquiera cuando oyó a su equipo una vez más saludando a la navegante, sólo se asomó abriendo un ojo para ver como ella se sentaba con el grupo de hombres con una taza de té en una mano y un plato lleno de rodajas de la misma fruta que tanto amaba, todavía olía a ella días después de que comió su última pieza.

"Deberías estar dormida," dijo rotundamente mientras bebía su té y observaba el juego de cartas, sin mostrar ningún interés probablemente porque no jugaban con nada valioso.

"Podría decir lo mismo para ti," respondió ella, mirando hacia atrás a él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta mientras lentamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado en la barandilla, acercándose al grupo para que pudiera agacharse en la hierba junto a ella, mirando el plato de fruta por un segundo antes arrancando un trozo y haciendo estallar en la boca.

"¡Ah! ¡No se limite a tomar comida del plato de otra persona!" Nami gritó, golpeando su hombro con fuerza lo suficiente como para empujarlo y que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, lo que le obligó a inclinarse lejos de ella. Él sólo le rozó la mano y se dejó caer para sentarse en la hierba por completo.

"Aprende a compartir," gruñó mientras tomaba rápidamente otra rebanada antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Hizo caso omiso de la fuerte bofetada en la parte posterior de la cabeza que recibió después, sólo siguió disfrutando de la pieza de fruta que había robado.

"Caray, si tiene hambre, sólo dilo y te haré algo", se quejó ella, cogiendo su plato lejos de su alcance antes de que pudiera agarrar otra pieza. Por supuesto, nada estaba fuera de su alcance si le preocupaba lo suficiente, pero se abstuvo de recordarle ese hecho y seguirle la corriente, en lugar de eso su envío una mirada escéptica a su oferta sorprendentemente considerada. Ella resopló con irritación antes de añadir "por un precio, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," se rio. "Entonces, ¿Qué no lo deja dormir, Nami-ya?"

Observó como ella frunció el ceño, su mirada fija en el juego de cartas en lugar de él con los brazos cruzados y mordiendo un pedazo de su Mikan. Durante un largo momento, casi pensó que no le respondería.

"Sólo un poco de ansiedad es todo," dijo finalmente, su respuesta fue vaga y evasiva, pero él no iba a presionarla para explicar con más detalle. "¿Y usted? Sé que no puedes estar preocupado por la liberación de los otros, pero algo obviamente te mantiene despierto".

Era su turno de responder con silencio, dispuesto revelar la sencilla razón que tenía para estar despierto, una vez más se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella para robar otra rebanada de Mikan, ignorando su grito de protesta cuando lo hizo. "Nada en concreto."

"¡Deje de tomar mis mikans!" Ella gritó, una vez tratando de alejar su plato lo más lejos posible de él, sólo para que los hombres de su tripulación robaran algunas piezas por sí mismos. El caos comenzó a salir cuando se volvió a gritarles, golpeando a algunos de ellos en la cabeza mientras reían. "¡Eres casi tan malo como Luffy!"

"Ah, es ruidoso aquí," la voz cansada de Ussop se oyó sobre la de ellos como, Chopper y Brook salieron de los cuartos de los hombres, mientras se frotaban el sueño de los ojos que se congelaron cuando captaron a Nami gritando a Law, que seguía luchando para mantener unas rodajas de fruta para sí misma. Era cómico e inesperado verla llevarse tan bien con el equipo rival, y su capitán.

Una risita femenina llamó la atención de Ussop hasta Robin quien se apoyaba en la barandilla frente a la habitación de las chicas, su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano mientras observaba la conmoción con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Creo que van a extrañarla cuando consigamos a los chicos de vuelta y podamos ir por caminos separados."

"Sí", Ussop sonrió, riendo mientras se giraba para ver Nami caer sobre su espalda mientras continuaba protegiendo su alimento de la tripulación de Law, y al capitán observando con diversión oculta bajo una pequeña sonrisa detrás del revestimiento de la pluma de su suéter. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea, Ussop se animó y levantando un puño en el aire. "¡Ya que estamos todos despiertos, vamos a tener un poco de diversión! ¡Pesca de la noche, Chopper!"

Robin rió mientras Chopper se emocionó estando de acuerdo con él, saltando para obtener sus polos.

"Yohohoho, voy a hacer un poco de té para todos", ofreció Brook, girándose hacia la cocina.

"Parece que esta noche se va a convertir en una súper fiesta," Franky rio desde el timón mientras observaba a los sombreros de paja uniéndose a los piratas del Heart burlándose de Nami, el resto de la tripulación de Law se despertó y subieron a bordo también.

"Todos hemos estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente," Robin dijo mientras se acercaba a él para hacerle compañía mientras los otros jugaban. "Es bueno verlos todos dejar un poco de vapor antes de tener que luchar de nuevo. Podríamos todos tener muertes horribles mañana."

"¡Oí, no diga esas cosas oscuras con una sonrisa en su cara!"

* * *

"Oye, ¿has oído?" La pregunta en voz baja de un guardia a otro se hizo eco alrededor de la cárcel, a través del aire quieto y silencioso de los presos durmiendo. Los susurros, sin embargo, lograron agitar a un hombre lo suficiente como para que sus oídos se animaran y girara la cabeza para escuchar mejor la conversación.

"Los estamos transfiriendo mañana fuera de aquí", el guardia continuó mientras se escuchaba el crujido de la tela señalando hacia el par de prisioneros problemáticos, uno de los cuales estaba escuchando con más atención que antes. "Por lo que sé, la gata ladrona logró escapar y está de camino aquí con los Piratas del Heart."

Zoro estaba completamente despierto y escuchando todo lo que hablaban

"¡Uwah! Sabía que debería haber puesto esa transferencia a Marine Ford... Tomar un trabajo de escritorio agradable. He oído lo que le hizo Law al vicealmirante que la había capturado a ella. ¡Ahh! No quiero que tome mi corazón" el segundo guardia gimió con miedo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Zoro estuviese seguro de que ahora todos los prisioneros estaban despiertos y escuchando la conversación.

"Shh, idiota, no hagas mucho ruido", el primer guardia lo regañó, los sonidos de una pequeña pelea siguieron hasta que él golpeó a su pareja en la cabeza. "De todos modos, dudo que Law tomará el corazón de algunos guardias desordenados, yo estaría más preocupado de ser cortado en pedazos y que los volviese a colocar mal, eso es lo que más probablemente haría con nosotros. Más oí que el Vicealmirante había hecho un número con la chica tratando de obtener algo de información de ella. Si me preguntas, es probable que se lo mereciera".

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Usted no puede estar del lado de los piratas!"

"¡Shh! ¡Por supuesto que no!" Ahora los dos hombres estaban prácticamente gritándose el uno a los otros, completamente ignorantes de la audiencia que tenían. "Pero para un tipo dejar que sus hombres atormenten a una joven de esa manera, incluso si ella es un pirata, sólo está pidiendo problemas. Diablos, tiene suerte que fue sólo su aliado el que la rescató y no su propia tripulación. Quién sabe en qué estado estaría si tan sólo los dos idiotas que llegaron aquí la encontraran así".

"Recuérdame no romper sus dientes en cuando nos vayamos de aquí," Zoro oyó que Sanji murmuró a través de él. "Al menos tiene algún sentido de no hacerle daño a una dama."

El espadachín de alguna forma gruñó de acuerdo con él, su atención aún se enfocó en la conversación.

"¡Aun así! ¿Cómo diablos ella incluso convenció a Law de ayudarla? Ese hombre cruel, completamente sin corazón, ¡no debe preocuparse por lo que sucede a un equipo rival!" El segundo guardia, sin saberlo, estaba expresando una pregunta que Zoro tenía también. Law pudo haber sido un aliado antes, y mientras sus tripulaciones estaban en buenos términos, realmente no había razón para que él ayudara a Nami.

Quién sabe y a quién le importa. Ellos eran aliados antes también, por lo que podrían tener algún interés personal en los sombreros de paja." El primer guardia se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

"Tal vez", el segundo guardia comenzó a murmurar, más como una risita, en voz baja mientras él otro le daba un codazo a su compañero en el lateral. "Tal vez durante la primera alianza... ya sabes..." La sugerencia lasciva que colgaba en el aire dejo a Zoro con el ceño fruncido mientras Sanji estallaba en ira.

"¡Oí! Ustedes, ¡los guardias de mierda! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo acerca de mi hermosa Nami-swan!? ¡Ella es mi magnífica flor sin tocar! ¡Quien diga lo contrario lo golpeare dentro de los peces chum!" Sanji hervía, las cadenas atornilladas a la pared se esforzaron por retenerlo mientras apretaba la cara contra los barrotes de la celda.

"Cállate, estúpido ero-Cook," dijo Zoro humilde, el veneno en su voz provocó que Sanji se calmara minuciosamente mientras lo miraba. "Son idiotas, tenemos mejores cosas de qué preocuparnos." Sanji observó como el ceño de Zoro se convirtió en una sonrisa. "No sé cómo lo hizo Nami, ni me importa. Lo único que importa es que ella no está encerrada y como va rescatarnos a su manera. Nos preocuparemos del interés de Law más adelante."

Sanji hizo un gesto de comprensión mientras se alejaba de los barrotes de la celda, serio por un momento antes de que sus ojos prácticamente florecieron en corazones y finalmente, se desvanecieran. "Ah Nami-swan va a venir a salvarme. Ella nunca podría dejar a su príncipe atrás. Tal vez podría olvidar el Marimo de mierda, pero no a mí".

"¡Oí! ¡Ella viene a salvarme también!"

* * *

A medida que avanzaba la noche y el amanecer se acercaba lentamente, las dos tripulaciones podían encontrarse esparcidos alrededor de la cubierta durmiendo donde sea que cayeron. Sólo unos pocos estaban todavía despiertos, como Robin que había asumido el control del timón en vez Franky se ha sumado a entretener a los chicos con sus características de robots. Ella se sentó a leer en voz baja con brazos extra florecidos alrededor de la rueda para mantener el barco en curso. Nami, también, estaba todavía despierta, caminando por los piratas dormidos mientras los cubría con mantas.

Una vez que se aseguró de cubrir al resto de la tripulación, se acercó al oso dormido y el capitán se inclinó hacia atrás contra él. Mientras que la cabeza de Law estaba abajo, podía ver su mano moviéndose sutilmente sobre la funda de su espada que descansaba sobre el hombro, siempre preparado para lo inesperado a pesar de su aspecto relajado.

"No tienes que hacer eso", dijo, con la cabeza tirando hacia arriba lo suficiente para poder atrapar su mirada en las sombras de su sombrero.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Asegurar la comodidad de mi equipo."

Ella resopló con irritación, con las mejillas hinchando mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Qué hay de malo en ser amable con ellos?"

"No necesito que ellos consigan ser más unidos." Él respondió sin rodeos. Con su ceño fruncido profundizándose, él empujó su cabeza hacia un lado, indicándole a tomar asiento junto a él. Sus ojos lo examinaron por un momento antes de que ella se dejara caer sobre la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas mientras se giraba para encararlo. Instintivamente ella ya sabía por qué no quería que su equipo se acercarse a ella, era obvio que a pesar de que sentía que estaba siendo obstinadamente reacios a admitir que ya es demasiado tarde para tener esas preocupaciones.

"Somos los únicos aliados por ahora, Nami-ya", comenzó de nuevo, hablando con cuidado, como si estuviera dando una conferencia a un niño, o al menos uno que era al menos lo suficientemente sensible para entenderlo. "Después de esto vamos a ser enemigos." Se detuvo para mirarla cuando ella se burló ligeramente "¿Qué?"

"Si somos enemigos sin la alianza, entonces ¿por qué te molestaste en salvarme cuando me encontraste por primera vez?" Ella preguntó, su cara estoica se convirtió en un ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo. "En lo que a ti respecta, no tenías ninguna razón para ayudarme. Podrías fácilmente haber dejado que me arrestaran, o algo peor. No tendrías que estar involucrado en este lío en la que mi propia tripulación se encuentra, simplemente tuvo que sentarse y ver un rival eliminado".

"Has hecho un buen argumento cuando propusiste ser aliados de nuevo," entró en razón. "Necesito a su capitán en el Nuevo Mundo, y yo prefiero ver que sea eliminado por compañeros piratas y no por marines."

"Sin embargo, antes yo te di esa razón para que me ayudes, todavía se salió de su camino para salvarme."

"Era muy práctico."

"Correcto, esa planta suya, pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien que podría haber conseguido sus manos en él sin mi ayuda." Nami sonrió mientras fruncía el ceño más profundo. "No importa cuánto intente decirnos que eres un enemigo, todo lo que haces parece ir en contra de eso. En realidad, ¿por qué estás tan firme sobre negar que hay algo más que una alianza con nosotros?"

"Debido a que no es así como funciona el mundo, Nami-ya," suspiró, apoyándose más en contra de Bepo mientras miraba a la luz de las estrellas desapareciendo, el cielo oscuro cambio a ser púrpura y rosa cuando el sol comenzó a subir por encima del horizonte. "Lo sabes. No es necesario que te lo recuerde." Sus ojos se volvieron a mirarla, la intensidad de su mirada la hizo cambiar incómodamente al lado de él. "A pesar de que te pido que confíes en mí ahora, usted debe saber que nunca se puede confiar por completo en mí, siempre hay que dudar de mis motivos. Así es como debe ser. Si confías demasiado, entonces te vas a morir sin oponer una pelea de verdad".

"Eso es tan pesimista." Nami dijo en voz baja, volviendo su atención lejos de su oscura mirada para ver como sus tripulaciones durmieron. Ella sentía que todo lo que estaba diciendo fue dirigida hacia sí mismo en lugar de ella, tenía los ojos tan intensos porque quería desviar cualquier cálida amistad que se había desarrollado entre ellos.

"Esa es la realidad. Sólo los débiles e inocentes confían fácilmente. Sólo los débiles e inocentes mueren fácilmente. No somos tan ingenuos." Lo oyó moverse a su lado, sentado e inclinado más cerca de ella, mientras decía en voz bajó. "Por el momento, sólo se puede estar tranquilo al saber que yo soy un hombre con algo de honor, no te traicionaré con tanta frialdad o aprovecharse la debilidad actual de su tripulación."

"No es su honor el que te detiene aquí," comenzó ella, en voz baja como la suya. Cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo tuvo que reprimir un pequeño jadeo al ver lo cerca que estaba, con la cara a escasas pulgadas de la suya. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel, la sensación confundiéndola mientras se encontraba dándole la bienvenida. Ella sacudió la cabeza mentalmente por los pensamientos que surgieron espontáneamente, obligándose a concentrarse en la conversación. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, obviamente descontento con lo que dijo, podía ver su máscara estoica lo suficiente como para ver que tenía razón en su suposición.

Ella ignoró la forma en que sus ojos se movían hacia sus labios antes de hablar otra vez.

"No tienes que admitirlo, no tienes que dejar de lado tu orgullo, pero es obvio para todo el mundo aquí que ya no nos ayudas más como pretexto por tu sentido del honor. Ni siquiera creo que fue el honor el que te empujo a salvarme en primer lugar, ni tampoco necesitabas mis argumentos para convencerte de ayudar a salvar Luffy y los demás".

"Dime, Nami-ya, ¿Cuál crees que es mi razón para ayudarle?" lo que le preguntó era simple, su ceño de repente desapareció para ser reemplazado con una sonrisa traviesa.

La atmósfera pesada la llevo a sonreír también, sacándole la lengua a él en broma. "Eso es Fácil. Le gustamos. Caíste en el ritmo de Luffy, al igual que todos nosotros, los sombreros de paja, y ahora estas pegado a nosotros. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

Se rio, volviendo sus ojos divertidos hacia sus tripulaciones en silencio, mientras que admitía a sí mismo que ella tenía razón, más derecho que cualquiera de ellos estando dispuesto a reconocerlo. Después de un momento él la miró de nuevo, quitando la mano de su espada para extenderla y colocarla en su cabeza, ligeramente pasando los dedos por el pelo. Él sonrió mientras ella se puso rígida con el tacto y los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que el más mínimo matiz de color rosa pintadas las mejillas. Su mano se apretó en el pelo de repente, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa. "Espero que no estés planeando chantajearme con esa información, gata ladrona."

No podía dejar de reír mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mano de su pelo, no se sentía intimidada en lo más mínimo por su amenaza vacía. Su agarre se aflojó fácilmente, pero su mano se quedó allí, simplemente pasando por las hebras en la base de su cuello. "Creo que ya lo estoy usando en su contra, cirujano."

La risa de Law la hizo suspirar por sus bromas. Él negó con la cabeza, ligeramente divertido, incluso cuando se encontró sin efecto por la mujer junto a él. La mano aún estaba enredada en el pelo, envuelto lentamente por encima del hombro; se sorprendió cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, sin previo aviso. Una vez más Nami encontró sus caras mucho más cerca de lo que estaba acostumbrada a medida que hablaba suavemente. "Has sido nada más que problemas para mí, Nami-ya, y me imagino que no cambiara en cualquier momento pronto."

Había algo en la forma en que dijo eso, su voz le daba un toque de esperanza al final. Juró que lo estaba imaginando, que era sólo la proximidad jugando trucos con su mente, sin embargo, todavía no podía encontrar su voz para responder inmediatamente.

Afortunadamente ella no tenía por qué.

"¡Nami!" Robin la llamó desde el timón, Nami literalmente se empujó a sí misma fuera de Law y volvió su atención a la mujer que sonreía. "Veo una isla en la distancia. Creo que hemos llegado."

Los ojos de Nami se agrandaron cuando ella se levantó y corrió hacia la barandilla a su lado Robin la apuntó hacia el lugar. Su rostro se iluminó al ver la isla frente a ellos, una bandera de la Marina ondeaba en la distancia apenas reconocible en la luz de la mañana.

"Parece que vamos a necesitar un plan de ataque," Law habló desde detrás de ella, siguiéndola lentamente para ver la isla por sí mismo. Su mano señaló hacia algunas extrañas formaciones rocosas que circundaban en la isla, atrayendo la atención de Nami a ellos. "Asumo que puedes navegar con eso"

Ella frunció el ceño en el pensamiento, tomó un par de prismáticos para echar un vistazo más de cerca a lo que veía. Su ceño se profundizó mientras permaneció en silencio por un momento.

"Eso no debería estar ahí", dijo finalmente de manera algo críptica. Law tarareó curiosamente, lo que provocó que le explique de qué se trataba. "Los picos, perfectamente formados sin ninguna evidencia de erosión del mar significa que fueron puestos allí por alguien. Están alterando las corrientes al tiempo que proporciona un elemento de disuasión aparentemente natural a los ataques." Se apoyó en la barandilla, como si tratara de obtener una visión aún más a través de los prismáticos. Sin previo aviso, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro y ella se apartó de nuevo para girar hacia las cuerdas que conducen a la cofa. "Yo sé cómo llegar ¡Ussop!" lo llamó, sorprendiendo al francotirador despierto. "Coge tu cuaderno y reúnete conmigo en la cofa. Necesito su ayuda."

Después de unos parpadeos confusos, él joven aceptó, corriendo a su taller antes de dirigirse hacia el nido después de ella. Law despertó a los demás, a la vez que se preguntaba en silencio que era lo que pensaba la navegante.

Y mientras se preguntaba que podría haber pasado si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :D


	17. Capítulo XVII A Hard Fight for Freedom

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

Hola :D hoy nuevo capítulo al fin y antes que nada...¡Hoy cumple años mi otro bebe! Obviamente hablo de mi hermoso Zoro c,: Y es grandioso por que en este capítulo finalmente entra oficialmente al Fanfic junto con Sanji. Que mejor manera de celebrarlo que leyendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia (? además de que es el más largo hasta ahora.

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia (incluso a los que leen desde las sombras xd) es por ustedes que tomo el tiempo para hacer esto. ¡Sean buenos unos con otros! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **A Hard Fight for Freedom**

-Law se sentó en la cubierta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras miraba hacia abajo con impaciencia, un mapa dibujado con precisión estaba tumbado en el césped delante de él. Con un gesto desfigurado en su rostro, reflexivo y curioso, mientras trataba de entender lo que le estaba mostrando Nami.

El navegador se sentó frente a él, limpiándose la tinta de las manos debido a su trabajo. El cuaderno de Ussop estaba en su regazo y él podía ver claramente los números y cálculos, unas pocas líneas onduladas al lado de la que también podía ver dibujado en el mapa. Se supone que significaba que eran sus cálculos para las corrientes alrededor de las formaciones de espiga artificiales que rodeaban la base de la Marina.

"¿Así que entiendo que no podemos simplemente destruir los picos para tirar de nuestras naves más cerca?" Shachi preguntó desde encima del hombro, expresando una pregunta que Law tenía, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con los planes alternativos como preguntar por el mismo.

"No, al menos no sin cuidado," explicó Nami mientras dejaba a un lado su pequeña toalla de mano para que pudiera inclinarse hacia adelante y el punto en el mapa. "Estos puntos pueden parecer colocados al azar, pero cada uno está expuesto a un propósito. Unos pocos son al azar, más para mostrar su función, pero al menos la mitad de ellos tienen que estar allí para mantener el actual patrón alrededor de la isla."

"¿Qué pasa si los quitamos?" Pingüino preguntó haciendo a Law fruncir el ceño más profundo.

"De acuerdo a mi cálculos- una gran bañera de hidromasaje se formará alrededor de la isla." Ella dijo con la mayor naturalidad.

"Entonces, ¡¿cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir entrar en la isla?!" Ussop pregunto con pánico, No sabiendo lo que significaba la mayoría de los números que Nami le estaba haciendo escribir.

"Como ya he dicho, hay picos que no tienen repercusión alguna en el actual patrón estable", continuó y Law se sorprendió al ver cómo mantenía la calma. Esta era su fuerte, era algo a lo que obviamente había dedicado toda su vida, así que por supuesto que podía mantener la calma. "Todos los picos están a la defensiva, hechos para parecer idénticos y completamente inocentes al mismo tiempo. Si una tripulación pirata se acerca a la isla, sin ningún plan o el conocimiento de las corrientes, su primera reacción sería la de explotar todos los picos, pero en el momento en que se destruya los que estaban construidos para mantener los mares en calma se formará un remolino, arrastrando al buque infractor sin control hacia la isla donde se va a estrellar contra un conjunto de picos ocultos debajo de la superficie".

"Espera ¡¿Hay más espigas de lo que podemos ver!?" Chopper cuestionó a tiempo, pareciendo o tan nervioso y preocupado como estaba Ussop.

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Nami-ya?" Law finalmente preguntó con curiosidad, sus ojos se elevaron desde el mapa para buscar su expresión seria.

"Estamos en la marea baja en este momento, y el nivel del agua alrededor de la costa es irregular, como si estuviera fluyendo sobre un patrón dorsal centro-oceánica demasiado perfecto para ser otra cosa que más espigas." Él asintió con la cabeza por su explicación, sonriendo por la cantidad de detalles. Podía ver lo valioso que era para la banda de Sombrero de Paja, indispensable en lo que a él respecta. "De todos modos," ella comenzó de nuevo, con el tema de nuevo al plan mientras su mano se fue sobre una serie de formaciones alrededor de la isla. "Estos son los que son seguros para eliminar."

Todo el mundo se inclinó aún más, la mayoría de ellas con los ojos abiertos en shock al ver que tan cerca estaban embalados los picos seguros a los que daría lugar a la bañera de hidromasaje si los quitaban. Era obvio para todos que el fuego de cañón sería demasiado imprudente, incluso con la precisión de Ussop había todavía demasiado riesgo de que los restos de un pico caído alcanzara al otro, por no mencionar el hecho de que unos cuantos incluso fueron oscurecidas por picos inseguros.

"¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a eliminarlos!?" Ussop gritó, y la Law observó cómo los ojos de Nami fueron hacia él, con una sonrisa astuta tirando hacia arriba de los labios y sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"Fácil, tenemos un cirujano con talento a bordo, después de todo." Su sonrisa se ensanchó por su declaración, mientras todo el mundo miraba a la pareja. Todos podían ver la forma en la que Law y Nami se estaban mirando el uno al otro, ambos entendiendo el plan sin tener que decir una palabra más, y para su asombro, Law pareció estar de acuerdo en ello. "Voy a tomar a Law cerca del agua. Él va a cortar un camino para que los barcos nos sigan. Bepo," Nami se volvió hacia el gran oso que había estado admirando en silencio su mapa todo el tiempo. "Te necesito para ayudar a navegar por el camino actual, va a ser ceñido, pero cuento contigo."

Bepo echó un vistazo a su capitán que asintió en respuesta a su pregunta en silencio antes de saludar al otro navegador. "¡Aye Aye, Nami-san!"

"Law y yo iremos al frente primero, entonces. Los tomaremos en oleadas, no van a sospechar un ataque directo, para empezar, por lo que se lanzaran sobre nosotros al sólo ver dos de nosotros, se sorprenderán cuando el resto de la tripulación este en el muelle".

"¿Capitán?" Shachi se volvió tranquilamente a Law, con ganas de obtener su opinión sobre el plan que se estaba proponiendo sin decirle nada a pesar de que pudieron ver claramente que no estaba en contra de ella.

"Es un plan adecuado", dijo Law con una sonrisa, ni siquiera restringió la emoción en sus ojos. No pensó que podría haber llegado con un mejor plan de ataque por sí mismo, no sin saber acerca de las corrientes. Él estaba seguro de que Bepo podría haberse dado cuenta, los cálculos de Nami, la comprensión intuitiva del océano y la geografía avanzada era un nivel que nunca había visto antes, él no creía que nadie podía competir con su nivel de precisión, al menos no con esa facilidad. Lo que había costado quince minutos para armarlo era más que probable que otro cartógrafo le tomase una hora, si fueran realmente talentosa tal vez media hora, siendo el doble del tiempo que le tomó.

Incluso había tenido tiempo de cambiarse en una falda y una nueva parte superior del bikini azul mientras trabajaba.

"No vamos a perder más tiempo aquí. ¡Todo el mundo a prepararse! Vamos a seguir las órdenes de Nami-ya." Law declaró de pie, sin perder la sorpresa en la cara de Nami cuando le cedió el control de ambas tripulaciones a ella por el momento. Ella dejo a un lado su sorpresa rápidamente. Luego giro su mano hacia el mapa para Bepo y asegurarse de que entendía la ruta exacta que tomarían para eliminar los picos. Mientras hacía eso, Law se volvió hacia el resto de sus hombres, dándoles sus propias órdenes antes de abordar su submarino para colocarlo detrás del Sunny por lo que podrían seguir el barco más grande.

Con todo el mundo en su lugar, Law estaba a punto de saltar hacia abajo en la zona del muelle Soldado delante de Nami, sólo para ser detenido por el navegante a sí misma.

"¡Espera! ¡Nos estamos olvidando de algo importante!" Ella dijo antes de salir corriendo. Se quedó confundido, su tripulación la vio correr hacia la cocina y salió un minuto después con tres botellas de sake y un paquete de cigarrillos. Toda su tripulación se rio, al parecer comprendiendo su comportamiento extraño, pero sólo pudo mirarla con aún más confusión. "Este no es el momento para tomar una copa, Nami-ya."

"¡No son para mí, idiota!" Ella explicó mientras los ataba en un pequeño bolso. "Ellos han estado atrapados en esa cárcel por más de una semana. Zoro va a estar dispuesto a matar por tomar una copa, y Sanji-kun estará muy desesperado por un cigarrillo."

Él solo pudo mirarla atónito cuando ella no siguió explicando, como si lo que dijo debería haberlo entendido perfectamente, luego salto hacia abajo en el muelle.

"Nami siempre se preocupa por el bienestar de todos en el barco. Esos dos y nuestro capitán, ella- todos nosotros, en realidad- sabe exactamente lo que necesitan antes de una pelea." Robin explicó en voz baja a un lado de él, sonriendo con calma hacia él al oír el motor por debajo de ellos. "Será mejor que te des prisa antes de que Nami te deje."

Law sólo asintió comprendiendo antes de saltar en el barco y corriendo hacia la navegadora impaciente. En un segundo estaba en el waver detrás de ella, despego sin decir una palabra, lo que le obligó a envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura para no caer en el océano a la velocidad que iba.

"Me sorprende de que no trataras de discutir conmigo allí," Nami grito por encima de la corriente del viento y el océano a su alrededor.

"Es un buen plan, Nami-ya. Sería un tonto si discutiera por eso". Él respondió con calma, inclinándose hacia adelante para acercarse a su oído para que pudiera oír fácilmente. "Es la única vez que me verás seguir el ejemplo de otra persona, por lo que no esperes a darme órdenes de nuevo después de esto."

Ella se rio en respuesta mientras disparaba más de un oleaje grande en el océano, lo que le obligó a sostenerse con más fuerza mientras se inclinaba de nuevo en él. "En lugar de llamar loa las órdenes, son más sugerencias útiles que no tienen opción de tomar."

"Eso es básicamente la misma definición de órdenes, Nami-ya," se rio.

Ella los abrió al estar cerca de un pilar, lo que los freno mientras señalaba a un sistema de tres. "Saca los primeros," ella le dijo, cambiando la conversación para centrarse en su misión.

"Room", gritó mientras se ajustaba el waver para poder moverse con facilidad. Él movió su mano libre para descansar en la parte frontal del waver, su brazo todavía estaba envuelto alrededor de Nami para poder mantenerse constante en las corrientes más ásperas. Con una muy pequeña oscilación, corto los tres picos separados, pero los dejó permanecer donde estaban. "Los moveré más cerca de la isla. Tengo una buena idea de dónde exactamente puedo ponerlos. No tienes que reducir la velocidad como mucho, sólo señalar cada una de ellas a medida que pasan."

Nami asintió en comprensión y despegó de nuevo, Law todavía estaba sosteniéndose firmemente con un brazo, mientras que las otras rebanadas fueron realizadas en cada pilar que indico para que cortara. En unos pocos minutos, colocaron el waver arriba sobre la orilla, donde Law finalmente pudo ver por sí mismo las formaciones debajo de la superficie que Nami había notado antes. Sin una orden, cortó rápidamente un segmento fuera, para garantizar que sus buques podrían aterrizar con seguridad.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer con eso?" preguntó Nami, haciendo un gesto hacia los picos en el océano.

Él sonrió, extendiendo su mano mientras levantaba un dedo y levantó cada una de las profundidades del océano. Los colgó en el aire por un momento mientras hablaba. "Sólo pensé que sería cortés devolverlas a su propietario," con un rápido movimiento, envío cada pico por encima del muro artificial que rodea la isla. Podían oír las alarmas de la marina, ya que se estrelló en la base, el sonido sólo amplió sonrisa mientras conducía a Nami hacia la pared y cortaba una entrada para que entren en medio del caos.

La Marines salieron en estado de shock al ver al Capitan supernova y a uno de los sombreros de paja con él, unos pocos sabían que no debían subestimarlos, en donde ellos estaban, no había duda de que habría más, pero aun así todos ellos estaban preparados para apresurarse y atacar antes de que los piratas llegaran más lejos.

"¿Nami-ya, si no te importa?" Law le preguntó cuándo se volvió hacia ella con la sonrisa todavía en su lugar, con la espada una vez más descansando en su vaina contra su hombro.

"Eres un espadachín perezoso, lo juro," ella se quejó incluso cuando ella tiró un Weather Egg en el aire y la abrió la oscilación de su bastón, nubarrones oscuros inmediatamente ondulando rodearon la zona. Los marines se detuvieron para ver las nubes enturbiadas. Law estaba seguro de que había mucho más rayos de lo normal en esas nubes, y no podía esperar a ver los resultados.

"No soy perezoso, simplemente no quería perder mi energía en los débiles", se encogió de hombros, mirando intensamente mientras balanceó su bastón de nuevo y se iluminó todo el patio que conducía a la base. A medida que el humo se disipó pudo revelar docenas de marines distribuido inconsciente en el suelo, su sonrisa se extendió de nuevo mientras se movía para entrar en la base. "De todos modos, esto es más interesante."

"Sádico", Nami frunció el ceño a su espalda mientras lo seguía lentamente después.

"Date prisa", le dijo de nuevo, sus ojos se fundieron en un balcón encima de la entrada, mientras que su mano una vez más fue a la empuñadura de su espada. "Mantente cerca"

* * *

En lo profundo de la prisión de la base, los temblores repentinos derribaron polvo y los escombros, y habían enviado a los guardias luchar para estar preparados para un ataque a la puerta.

Zoro estaba riendo al ver las piernas temblorosas de los hombres, sonriendo mientras ellos se burlaba. "Ooh, parece que su pesadilla se hará realidad."

"¡Cállate, cazador de piratas!" Uno de los guardias grito hacia él.

"¡Oí! Si alguno de ustedes marines de mierda siquiera piensan en colocar una mano sobre Nami-swan cuando venga por nosotros, ¡no voy a ser suave con ustedes!" Sanji gritó de vuelta, con menos burlas y con más ganas de estar libre de la jaula que habían sido atrapados durante tanto tiempo.

"No creo que usted debe estar preocupado por Nami, cejas-rizadas", dijo Zoro, sin dejar de reír a los guardias aterrorizados. "No se sienten mal por lo que la bruja podría hacer con ellos cuando llegue. Ellos están a punto de cagarse en los pantalones por Law, pero no es el verdadero peligro. Piensa en lo molesto que debe ser si ella fue tan lejos como para obtener la ayuda de Law en el primer lugar".

"Oh-oh, odio decirlo, pero creo que puede que tengas razón, Marimo", Sanji se rio entre dientes, con tono burlón ahora. "Nami-swan Probablemente está en un mal estado de ánimo con su príncipe encerrado."

"Sí, su príncipe idiota."

"¡¿Qué fue eso espadachín de mierda?!"

Ambos comenzaron a pelear a través de cadenas de nuevo, tratando de atacarse el uno al otro con insultos, los guardias se miraron por un momento e hicieron una mueca.

"¿Es malo que yo sólo piense en que sería más fácil dejar que los piratas se los llevan de vuelta?" Uno de ellos preguntó mientras que el otro sacudió la cabeza solemnemente en respuesta. "Creo que podría retirarme antes de tiempo si sobrevivo a esto."

* * *

Volviendo a la entrada, Nami siguió después de Law que se había detenido en la zona principal de recepción para escanear a través de los marines. Hubo un ceño fruncido en su rostro, como si estuviera buscando algo y no lo encontraba entre los hombres que se estaban quedando atrás, todos ellos en la defensa en lugar de atacarlos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Nami preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado.

"¿Por qué sólo hay débiles?" Murmuró cuidadosamente, llamando la atención de Nami al grupo. Tenía razón, ninguno de los hombres que las rodean parecía particularmente mortal, la mayoría de ellos parecían aterrorizados por estar enfrentándose con Law. Todo el grupo mantuvo un gran espacio entre ellos, permaneciendo detrás cerca de 10 yardas de la entrada y retroceder con cada paso que Law tomaba hacia ellos. "Esos picos y la pared alrededor de este lugar me llevaron a creer que hay al menos un usuario de la fruta aquí; supongo que era el vicealmirante Así que ¿por qué están perdiendo el tiempo y la vida de sus hombres con esto?"

Nami no respondió. Ella no pudo responder ya que no podía comprender por sí misma. Incluso si las defensas alrededor de la isla fueron suficientes para impedir los ataques, todavía deberían tener un plan en caso de que alguien consiguiese pasar a través de la isla.

Continuaron caminando, Law los examinaba profundamente mientras los marines seguían retrocediendo sin ningún tipo de lucha, hasta que de repente Law se detuvo en seco.

"Tsk", dijo entre dientes antes de concluir rápidamente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nami, ignorando sus gritos de sorpresa, y saltando cuando una serie de diez lanzas de piedra salieron volando a través del punto en donde habían estado sólo unos momentos antes. "Ahora lo entiendo. Demasiado perezosos para luchar directamente, por lo que establecieron trampas en el camino para detenernos", dijo mientras dejaba a Nami abajo y la empujó detrás de él. "Mantente cerca Nami-ya, o puede que seas cortada en pedazos también."

"¿¡Eh!?" Nami se resistió a su advertencia prácticamente aferrándose a su espalda mientras él sacaba su espada. Observó como en los infantes de marina comenzaron a entrar en pánico al ver la cara de amplia sonrisa divertida de Law. "¿Qué estás planeando hacer con ellos?"

"Agárrate fuerte," dijo, ignorando por completo su pregunta mientras cortaba a los marines en la habitación, desgarrando sus cuerpos y separándolos, pero dejándolos vivos con sus poderes.

Nami sólo tuvo un segundo después de su advertencia para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los hombros, Law despego a toda velocidad una puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación. Mientras corría, partió más y más trampas, algunas de las cuales fácilmente fueron desviadas con sus poderes, envío lanzas de piedra para que chocaran entre sí, mientras que otros se limitaban a ir a la izquierda ya sea cambiando su posición con los otros soldados en la habitación, dejando a los marines en el camino de la defensa.

Ella no pudo evitar dar una mueca de dolor al ver las extremidades sin cuerpo ser atravesadas por las lanzas, y que fueron enviados volando hacia las paredes donde fueron clavadas sin poder hacer nada.

"No te preocupes, no van a morir." Law le aseguró mientras entraba por la puerta en un hueco de la escalera que conducía hacia abajo en las principales celdas de la prisión. "Ellos sólo tendrá unas pocas piezas adicionales por un tiempo."

"Sabes pensé que se suponía que eres un capitán pirata cruel, pero dejas más a sus víctimas vivas que cualquier otra cosa." Nami remarcó mientras que Law corría por las escaleras.

"¿No crees que es cruel dejarlos vivos con el permanente y humillante recordatorio de que un pirata les salvó la vida?" La muerte sería demasiado misericordiosa para sus heridas".

Nami frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que el sonido de más marines gritando por las escaleras se hicieron eco alrededor de ellos. Law detuvo justo cuando los disparos comenzaron a rociar el descenso delante de ellos con balas, Nami se agacho detrás de él mientras cortaba en los marines y cambió las balas volando hacia ellos con los miembros dispersos.

Cuanto más avanzaba, mas apretados eran los pasillos. Una vez que finalmente llegaron a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas metálicas con guardias apostados en cada uno, encontraron el pasillo demasiado estrecho para los cambios tan eficaces como normalmente Law haría. Incluso si pudiera cortar a través de los ladrillos y el metal alrededor de ellos, todavía obstaculizaba sus ataques.

Él chasqueó la lengua en voz baja, tomando una posición defensiva con su espada apoyándola lejos de los guardias para que tuviera un poco de espacio para luchar. Apenas prestó atención al peso en su espalda cayéndose, el sonido de los tacones de Nami cayendo en el suelo ni siquiera fue perceptible para los guardias a juzgar por la forma en la que mantenían sus miradas puestas en Law.

Quería sonreír al oír Nami sacando uno de sus bastones de nuevo. Los guardias sólo lo veían a él como una amenaza; ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la mujer estaba detrás de él, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Gust Sword!" Nami gritó desde detrás de él. Se movió hacia un lado al igual que la fuerza del vórtice de viento saliendo de su bastón. Los guardias sólo podían mirar en estado de shock como el aire muy presurizado chocó contra ellos y los envió volando por el pasillo chocando contra una pared al final. Cuando se aclaró el aire, no vieron a nadie que quedó en pie en su camino y la pareja volvió a despegar.

Con cada puerta que pasaban, echaban un vistazo a través de la pequeña rejilla metálica de una ventana, en busca de la sala donde Sanji y Zoro se encontraban. Cuando Law estaba a punto de doblar una esquina y la cabeza por otro pasillo, oyó que Nami paraba detrás de él, lo que le obligó detenerse. Se volvió a verla correr de nuevo a una habitación que habían pasado hace unos momentos, Law sabía que sus amigos no estaban.

"¡Oí! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo!?" Gritó, comenzando a sentirse impaciente cuando el fuego del cañón por encima de ellos causo el suelo temblara. Sus tripulaciones estaban luchando, tenían que salir de su pronto; antes de que los refuerzos se presentaran.

"¡Ve delante! ¡Voy a estar justo detrás de ti!" Ella respondió, mientras buscaba abrir la cerradura de la puerta por un segundo antes de que se abrió para ella. Él resopló con irritación, a punto de darse la vuelta y correr por el pasillo que había vuelto hacia sin ella. "¡Espera!" Ella lo detuvo cuando ella tiró la bolsa de licor y los cigarrillos en él. "No te olvides de darle esto a esos idiotas

"Tsk," miro a la tela alrededor de las mercancías mientras desaparecía por la puerta. "Mujer problemática," murmuró mientras se volvía hacia el pasillo de nuevo, sólo para detenerse al ver el deslumbramiento de una docena de hombres que llenaban el espacio pequeño, todos ellos afuera de las celdas a su alrededor. "Esto empieza a ser molesto."

Casualmente ignoró a los marines cuando empezaron a avanzar hacia él, colocando la pequeña mochila en una luz del pasillo. Una vez que estuvo en su lugar volvió de nuevo a la lucha, con la espada colocada delante de él. Sólo tenía que dar un paso, hacer un swing tan ancho como el reducido espacio le permitiría, y todos los marines serian cortados. Dejo que entraran en pánico mientras los pegaba descuidadamente a las paredes antes de alcanzar la bolsa que dejó a un lado y se dirigió a través de la sala llena de hombres furiosos sin ninguna preocupación en absoluto.

Fue al final del pasillo que encontró la habitación que estaba buscando y procedió a cortar la puerta en donde estaba el cerrojo que había sido puesto por los dos guardias aterrorizados en el interior. Ellos dieron un paso atrás mientras caminaba, su rostro se mantuvo en blanco como si estuviera esperando a que acabaran de salir de su camino y lo dejaran pasar.

Si fueran más inteligentes, tendrían sus ojos aterrorizados y las piernas temblorosas, eso lo indicaría que preferían huir que luchar. Aun así se mantuvieron firmes.

Su error.

Sus torsos seccionados cayeron al suelo a ambos lados de él mientras pasaba por delante, en dirección a la celda en la parte de atrás donde podía ver claramente a Zoro y Sanji mirándolo desde detrás de las rejas.

No le llevó mucho tiempo liberar a los hombres, en silencio tiro la bolsa de suministros en el suelo delante de ellos, y dejar que se abriera para ellos vieran lo que había dentro.

"Nami-ya dijo que les diera esto", explicó mientras miraban.

"Chica inteligente," Zoro sonrió, agarrando una botella de sake mientras permanecía de pie y dio un largo trago.

"Regalo de amor de Nami-swan", Sanji canturreó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y los partidos metidos en el interior del paquete. Al encenderlo, le echó un vistazo a Law con una mirada suave. "¿Dónde diablos está Nami-san, de todos modos?"

"Quién sabe," Law se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la espalda la puerta, para gran irritación de los hombres de sombrero de paja.

"¡¿Qué diablos quiere usted decir que usted no sabe, cabrón de mierda!?" Sanji gritó. Law no necesitaba responder, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento pudieron escuchar gritos familiarizados haciendo eco por el pasillo y cada vez más cerca.

"Mujer estúpida, es por eso que le dije que estuviese cerca." Zoro y Sanji no se perdieron del gruñido molesto que vino de Law, ya que todos observaba ron a la pelirroja en cuestión irrumpiendo en la habitación con un lío de soldados detrás de ella.

"¡Zoro!" Llamó consiguiendo su atención para que pudiera ver que llevaba algo: sus espadas.

Hizo una mueca al verla apartándose fuera del camino de duro movimiento de espada. "¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" La única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue el lanzamiento brusco de sus espadas en él antes de que ella se diera la vuelta, tirando de su bastón justo a tiempo para bloquear otra huelga que venía detrás. Él no pudo evitar gritar bajo el estrés, y alargando la mano para coger sus espadas en el aire. "¡¿Y lo que te he dicho de tirar mis espadas?!"

"¡¿Y lo que te he dicho de decir gracias?!" Ella gritó, agitando su bastón alrededor y hacia abajo para empujar a sus atacantes fuera del camino. "¡¿Ahora van a quedarse los tres parados o me van a ayudar?!"

"Tsk, gracias, Nami," Zoro sonrió, desenvainando sus espadas y de inmediato saltando a la lucha frente a Nami, empujando hacia atrás un gran número de hombres a su alrededor mientras los cortaba.

"¡Nami-swan! ¡Gracias por mis cigarrillos!" Sanji gritó mientras saltaba hacia adelante, enviando una fuerte patada en la cara de otro marine antes de que pudiera llevar a la navegadora. A medida de que volvía a enviar otra patada a la cara de otro hombre, él cogió a Law mirando fijamente hacia otra celda y los presos dentro de ellos. "¡Oí Law! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

"Vaya adelante, estaré allí."

Sanji resopló, murmurando en voz baja sobre el capitán terco mientras agarraba a Nami para tirar de ella junto con ellos. "Está bien, sólo que no nos hagas tener que dar la vuelta y rescatar su culo de mierda, también."

Law sólo les despidió con la mano, ni siquiera miro a Nami que le devolvió la mirada con preocupación antes de que salieron junto a sus amigos. Tan pronto como los sombreros de paja estaban fuera de la puerta, se volvió sonriendo hacia a los demás piratas cautivos. "Ahora bien, para el resto de ustedes...". Sonrió más ampliamente. "Si quieres salir de esta prisión, ¿prometes seguir mis órdenes?"

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo, ganando un atisbo emocionados de los ojos del capitán pirata. "Bien. Entonces ustedes lucharan al lado de mi tripulación y los sombreros de paja. Si sobreviven el tiempo suficiente para llegar a nuestros barcos en ese tiempo, entonces ustedes estarán ayudando con el rescate de Mugiwara no Luffy. Una vez que este libre, Los enviare a todos los supervivientes a una isla al azar de mi elección, pueden hacer lo que quieran luego". Él presentó los términos mientras cortaba a través de las cerraduras de sus celdas y cadenas, liberando a todos. "Ah, y si alguno de ustedes piensa traicionarnos- no dudaré en matarlo en dónde este parado."

La mayoría de los hombres se pusieron rígidos ante su amenaza, pero inmediatamente asintieron antes de salir corriendo de la habitación para unirse a la lucha por su escape. Law siguió después, con ritmo casual y lento, mientras caminaba por el resto de las otras habitaciones de la prisión y ofreció la misma libertad a los otros prisioneros allí.

* * *

"¡Vicealmirante! ¡Por favor, haga algo!" El oficial de la Marina gritó a la mujer que se inclinó sobre el balcón de su despacho, mirando perezosamente la batalla en el patio y el muelle de abajo. "¡No sólo han liberaron a los dos sombreros de paja, pero estoy recibiendo informes de que Law libero a todos los otros piratas!"

La mujer bostezó alegremente mientras observaba a dos hombres de los botes de la tripulación del Heart lanzando fuego en los niveles superiores de la base, con la intención de cortar los refuerzos que venían hacia abajo. "En un minuto."

"¡Argh! ¡No! Necesitamos que no-" la Marina gritó, pero fue cortada como un pico agudo formado en frente de él, presionando peligrosamente cerca de la yugular en señal de advertencia.

"En un minuto. Marine." El vicealmirante habló lentamente, en voz baja y una amenaza silenciosa. "Todo a su debido tiempo."

En ese preciso instante, vio a tres piratas distintos salir corriendo por la puerta de entrada, gritando a sus compañeros. En ese instante ella sonrió y se enderezó. Se levantó la mano, y con un movimiento una pared grande de barro broto de la tierra y prohibió a los tres sombreros de paja alcanzar su tripulación.

"Ahora voy a ayudar."

* * *

De vuelta en el patio, Nami y los dos hombres se detuvieron en la pared frente a ellos. El navegador se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba para ver a una sola mujer Marina de pie en la barandilla del balcón sobre la entrada, con el pelo blanco plateado colgando en los ojos y ocultándolos.

"Siento arruinar su diversión," el oficial les dijo con una sonrisa cruzando lentamente su cara, "pero no puedo dejar que vayan más allá."

Todos los piratas en el patio se volvieron hacia la abertura que habían hecho en la pared alrededor del perímetro, mientras su mano se acercaba, vieron con horror como la pared se llenó de nuevo, atrapándolos a todos dentro.

"Tsk, como esto nos detendrá Zoro casi rio Antes de girar hacia la pared más pequeña que bloqueaba su camino hacia el resto de su tripulación y lo rebanó sin esfuerzo. "¡Todo el mundo regrese a la nave, no se detengan sólo por una pared estúpida!"

"¡Ese es nuestro bruto Marimo!" Sanji bromeó ya que todos ellos volvieron a huir. "La única manera que podamos conseguir ir desde el punto A hasta el punto B es romper paredes, de todos modos."

"¡Cállate, estúpido ero-Cook! ¡Te golpearé contra la maldita pared!

"¡¿Dejaran de luchar entre ustedes?!" Nami los regañó, dándoles a ambos hombres un duro golpe a la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¡Luchen contra los marines!"

"¡Sí, Nami-swan!"

"¿No te lo dije ya," la mujer marine gruñó desde el balcón detrás de ellos antes de saltar a la planta de abajo? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba frente a Nami, con una mano alrededor de su garganta. Ojos color lavanda frío se reunieron en los ojos de Nami mientras apretaba con fuerza. "No vas a ir a ninguna parte."

"¡Nami!" Todo el mundo llamó a la navegante que tuvo problemas con las manos de la mujer, su mano libre iba a agarran a la que está alrededor de su garganta cuando la mujer lentamente la levantó en el aire. Su otra mano busco su bastón para apuntar con fuerza en los costados de la mujer, sólo para ser detenido por otra pared. La pared era suave, como si sólo estuviera llena de barro, y su arma quedó alojada en la sustancia por lo que tuvo que luchar para tirar de él.

"Hola, gata ladrona," ronroneó la mujer a través de su sonrisa demoníaca. Normalmente Nami era blanda con la sonrisa de una mujer marine, pero éste no era nada como Bellemere n o incluso de Tashigi. No había calor en esa sonrisa. Era tan fría y calculadora como un depredador del tipo de sonrisa que sólo le gustaba ver en Zoro durante una batalla, o Law, siempre y cuando él estaba luchando de su lado. "He oído que has estado causando un montón de problemas con esos aliados tuyos."

Su conversación unilateral fue interrumpida por el arco de una cuchilla apuntando a la garganta del vicealmirante, un Zoro enojado en el otro extremo estaba listo para cortar u cabeza fuera y liberar a Nami con un solo ataque. Antes de su espada pudiera aterrizar, la mujer se rio haciendo un pilar de arcilla endurecida debajo de ella y la envió arriba en el aire con el navegador cautiva aún.

"Vaya, que descuidada de mi parte", dijo a él, creando otro pilar para saltar cuando la oscilación del corte recto hacia ella. "Me olvidé por completo de ustedes, muchachos."

Debajo de ella Zoro gruñía se dispuso a cortar el nuevo pilar en donde ella se encontraba, el cortaría cada uno de ellos hasta tener a Nami en el suelo junto a ellos.

"Ah-ah-ah," la Marina hizo un gesto con el dedo dándole un reprimenda a él, dado que tenía a Nami sobre el borde de la formación, amenazando con dejarla caer a cincuenta yardas al suelo. "Haz eso y ella se lastima."

"Perra," Zoro gruñó antes de apuntar su espada en el pilar de todos modos, "como si fueras a hacerle daño a esa bruja de todos modos."

Cuando la espada cortó e la arcilla dura, ignoró repentino grito de Nami cuando la Marina cumplió su amenaza y la arrojó. Zoro no estaba preocupado, no cuando Sanji estaba allí ardiendo de ira por la imprudencia de Zoro.

"¡Oí! ¡Marimo de mierda! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!" El cocinero gritó al otro hombre, incluso mientras empujaba hacia el cielo su técnica de pie para tratar de llegar Nami antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo. "¡Voy a por ti, Nami-swaaannn!" Ella estaba en su alcance, su mano iba a agarrar la de ella cuando desapareció, aturdido, al rubio de repente se encontró sosteniendo a un hombre de la marina muy confundido y aterrado. "¿¡Qué demonios!?" grito antes de mirar hacia abajo en el suelo para ver a Nami siendo atrapada fácilmente en los brazos Law, el capitán sonrió diabólicamente a la mujer. Sanji estallo en ira, incluso cuando sintió un alivio por verla segura, pero no se contuvo de patear al marine en sus manos hasta el suelo tan duro como pudo dar rienda suelta a su ira por haber sido plantado. "¡Law, bastardo!"

Fue ignorado, por supuesto.

"Nami-ya, parece que se está haciendo un hábito esto." Law rio mientras s la colocaba suavemente en el suelo, manteniendo el brazo en su cintura, mientras que con la otra sostenía su espada desenvainada por encima del hombro.

"Ah, gracias," ella parpadeó sorprendida por un momento antes de volver a gritar en él. "¡¿Y dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?!"

"Lograr hacer más aliados", respondió simplemente mientras apunta a los piratas que se derraman fuera de la entrada a sus espaldas.

"¡Trafalgar Law bastardo!," la mujer marina estaba gruñendo de nuevo mientras saltó de nuevo del suelo y se dirigió a los piratas a una velocidad notable.

Law dirigió su atención hacia ella e inclino su espada para golpearla, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando se encontró con su mano congelada en medio del movimiento. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos tiraba de su brazo rodeado de negro, Haki formado de la arcilla se levantaba de la tierra alrededor de sus pies y terminando en su brazo derecho y la espada en sus manos. Sólo tenía un segundo para empujar Nami tan lejos de él como sea posible, mientras que usaba de su otro brazo para bloquear a la mujer con el forro.

"¡Sal de aquí!" Él le gritó a Nami. Lanzándole una mirada fría cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no se movió, con la boca abierta como si estuviera a punto de discutir. "¡Ve!"

Mientras la miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, sintió la forma de la arcilla endurecerse en torno a su otro brazo, congelándolo en el lugar haciendo que la Marine pudiera aterrizar un codo duro sobre su costado. Tosía con fuerza, pero se mantuvo firme, centrándose en cada onza de su voluntad para salir de allí.

"Deja de retorcerse, es inútil, Law," gruñó ella, la arcilla levanto su brazo con la espada hasta que cubría su hombro. "Demonios, estoy ni siquiera ha comenzado."

Observó con los ojos abiertos como el barro lentamente se separó de su cuerpo justo por encima de la clavícula, y se transforma en un pico agudo. Él gritó de dolor cuando su mano chocó contra la parte posterior de la espiga, perforando en el pecho justo debajo del hueso, encerando la arcilla envuelta alrededor de su brazo.

"Bofetada de arcilla," dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que todavía no había terminado mientras permanecía allí parado, jadeando por el dolor mientras la sangre goteaba por su brazo y pecho.

"¡Law!" Oyó a Nami llamando, llamando a sus miembros de la tripulación defendiéndose en su retirada y pareciendo lista para ir de nevó hacia él.

La sonrisa de la Marina había vuelto de nuevo mientras calmaba sus manos hasta sus bíceps cubiertos. Podía sentir el calor radiante, un calor que sólo comenzó a aumentar a medida que la arcilla endurecida ejerció una presión casi insoportable en su brazo.

"horno de barro", dijo antes de que todo lo que sentía era fuera el dolor agudo ir a través de todo su extremidad. Él gimió, tratando de contener el grito de dolor mientras sentía su carne ardiendo en el ataque.

Nami corría hacia él ahora, su bastón envió una ráfaga dura en el Marine sin previo aviso; la mujer voló de vuelta a la pared. Tan pronto como llegó a Law, pudo oler la carne quemada, pero forzado la bilis en la garganta para intentar centrarse en tratar de liberarlo. A medida que quito la roca de arcilla dura de él, duchó con agua de su bastón, tratando de enfriarlo antes de que se quemara aún más.

"Te dije que corrieras, tonta Law jadeó, deseando que su otra mano no siguiera inmovilizada por la arcilla para que pudiera empujarla de nuevo.

"Yo no recibo órdenes tuyas, capitán estúpido." Él quería reírse de su obstinación, pero su brazo dolía mucho y no había tiempo, no con el vicealmirante levantándose de los escombros de la pared a la que fe lanzado.

"Gata ladrona, veo por qué mi compañero te odia tanto. Ambos han sido nada más que problemas juntos." La mujer extendió su mano hacia Nami nuevo. Las grandes manos de repente brotaron de la tierra alrededor de ella, agarrando a la joven para tratar de alejarla del capitán. Los demás sombreros de paja estaban tratando de correr hacia ella, pero los otros marines habían conseguido levantarse, con un poco de impulso moral cuando vieron al capitán Supernova siendo atrapado tan fácilmente por su vicealmirante, y se dirigían hacia los piratas de nuevo.

"¡Nami-ya! ¡Date prisa y corre!" Law la llamó de nuevo, esperando que su gracia natural le permitiría escapar de las manos que se cernían en torno a ella.

Nami no discutió en ese momento, no cuando ella podía ver claramente el peligro que venía hacia ella. Ella usó un Heat Egg en unas cuantas manos, 3ndureciéndolos para que no pudieran moverse sin que la Marine los destruyera y los reformara de nuevo, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de las otras manos que le disparaban. Ella parecía ser libre y corría hacia su equipo de nuevo, cuando dos muñecos de barro grandes brotaron de la tierra delante de ella y cayó encima de Nami, encerrándola en una prisión improvisada de sus brazos y torsos.

"Esta base está hecha de mi arcilla, cada pulgada de la tierra es una extensión de mí. No hay escape una vez que estás dentro." El vicealmirante dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba por el patio hacia el navegador.

Law estaba luchando con el barro cocido sosteniéndolo, apretando los dientes por el dolor cuando el pico en el hombro desgarraba su carne quemada con cada movimiento. Sus ojos se dispararon entre la Marina y Nami frenéticamente. Las muñecas de arcilla se encogen alrededor de Nami, tirando de ella en más y más hasta que ella estaba envuelta en ellos aún más estricto que el brazalete alrededor de su brazo de la espada.

Cuando la vicealmirante estaba a punto de pasar por Law ella levantó las manos hacia Nami, y sintió pánico brotando dentro de su pecho. Él renunció a su lucha con la arcilla endurecida, sólo le estaba dañando aún más, en lugar de eso se volvió su atención a la arcilla que inmovilizaba la otra mano. No había usado su técnica de horno, solo Haki en ese punto. Una vez más él puso toda su voluntad en flexionar el puño dentro de él, girando la vaina de su espada hasta que sintió que la deformación suficiente para que romperla por completo.

"Horno de barro," dijo y los gritos de terror de los sombreros de paja y los Piratas del Heart se escucharon justo cuando él se liberó. Podía oír a Nami gimiendo de dolor dentro de la apretada trampa, pero sabía que el ataque fue lento; todavía tenía una pequeña ventaja de oportunidad disponible cuando su room extendió.

Sorprendió a la Marine cuando él envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella apretad andola mientras hablaba. "Shambles."

Se agarró con fuerza a Nami cuando ella tropezó frente a él, jadeando con su cara apenas con color de rosa por el calor, el sudor brillaba en sus rasgos cansados y debilitados. De vuelta al interior del horno de arcilla, los gritos de dolor sonaron cando alcanzó su pico de temperatura más alto, justo cuando la mujer marina fue transportada en su interior en lugar de Nami.

"¿Estás bien, Nami-ya?" Preguntó en voz baja, sin aliento por el dolor en el hombro y el brazo. Mantuvo su brazo envuelto alrededor de ella, sujetándola mientras asentía débilmente y trató de librarse de los efectos del calor que tenía sobre ella. "Tsk", dijo entre dientes en el dolor, tratando de girar su otro brazo para obtener de manera gratuita, pero aun no teniendo ninguna suerte; No hasta que oyó un crujido. Movió a Nami de s agarre mientras continuaba rompiendo el molde alrededor de su brazo, la arcilla de repente se muestro frágil cuando la desprendió de él.

"En realidad, no deberías haber hecho eso," dijo una voz débil en el horno en donde Nami había estado, la mujer marine estaba riendo cuando la arcilla alrededor de ella se rompió. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, pero aun así Law trasladó a adoptar una postura defensiva, junto con todos los otros piratas. Los marines fueron hacia atrás, corriendo frenéticamente desde la base para su sorpresa. "Te lo dije. Todo este lugar está hecho de arcilla. Mi arcilla. No hay escape."

Nami aún se sostenía en sus brazos, comenzando a recuperar sus sentidos de su entorno, el suelo comenzó a temblar, la pared que rodeaba la isla cayendo abruptamente. Fue entonces cuando Nami parecía estar completamente alerta, abriendo los ojos mientras miraba hacia el océano.

"¡Los pilares!" Llamó, moviéndose fuera de su alcance lo suficiente como para apuntar hacia los picos que todavía estaban de pie, manteniendo las corrientes alrededor de la isla. Sólo podían ver como todos y cada uno comenzaban a desmoronarse en el océano, junto con todo lo demás hecho de ella la arcilla en esa isla. "¡Está colapsando!"

"Es más como auto-destrucción", explicó la Marine, todavía inmóvil en el suelo con las quemaduras de su propio ataque cubriendo su carne. "No me puedo mover, todas mis creaciones se desmoronan, atrapando a todos aquí."

Como una pared de barrera cerca de ellos comenzó a caer, Law gruñó de nuevo en dolor, levantando a Nami mientras saltaba lejos de los escombros. No le importaba lo que la Marina dijo, él no estaría atrapado allí con tanta facilidad. "¡Todo el mundo apresúrense a los barcos!" Llamó a los piratas, que empuja a lo largo a Nami, pero no dejándola de lado por completo. Se movió el brazo para cubrir alrededor de su hombro, inclinándose para apoyarse más que cualquier otra cosa. "Nami-ya, necesito que me diga exactamente qué hacer para estabilizar las corrientes suficientes para escapar."

Nami lo miró con sorpresa y confusión por un momento, antes de darse cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer y asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo hizo pasar hacia sus tripulaciones combinadas, dejando a Shachi y a Pingüino para que pudieran ayudar a apoyarlo. La herida en su hombro estaba sangrando mucho ahora, su respiración sonaba dificultosa también. El pico que se había presentado allí debe haber caído cuando la arcilla se vino abajo, abriendo la herida por completo.

Los dos hombres llevaron a su capitán al Sunny, mientras que Sanji se acercó y ofreció Nami la espalda para que no se cayera detrás. Todos juntos consiguieron llegara bordo, incluso a los otros prisioneros había puesto en libertad. Los océanos estaban empezando a agitarse en torno a ellos, empujando hacia afuera en dirección hacia el vórtice formado lentamente alrededor de la isla.

Nami saltó del lomo de Sanji, la adrenalina del océano caótico le dio más combustible para sacarlos de allí con seguridad. Ella corrió hacia la proa del barco, con Law y sus dos miembros de la tripulación después de ella. "¡Necesito todo el mundo dispuestos a seguir mis órdenes!" dijo, teniendo en Derecho por los otros hombres para sostenerlo para que pudieran abrirse paso para las estaciones en su propio barco, el resto de los sombreros de paja y algunos de los prisioneros preparados para tomar sus órdenes a bordo del Sunny. "Lo vamos a cortar, no hay manera de que podamos estabilizarlos por completo las corrientes no sin reformar por completo el anillo de picos alrededor de la isla, pero hay que ser capaz de cortar un pequeño camino."

"No me importa. Sólo dime dónde colocarlos," Law gruñó antes de levantar una mano hacia atrás en la isla detrás de ellos, con un máximo de energía que podía permitirse al levantar enormes trozos de roca y escombros, formándolos en pilares al azar flotando en el aire a la espera de su mando.

"Bien", asintió con la cabeza, su mirada fue hacia el océano donde señaló un punto, y luego otro punto, cada uno recibiendo una formación para bloquear las corrientes arremolinadas que eran de manera constante y cada vez más fuerte. Las dos naves fueron arrastradas hacia el vórtice que se formaba lentamente, mientras dirigía los pilares de Law y pedía órdenes a los demás para que dirigieran a través de las aguas. "Dos más", dijo, señalando un punto cerca de cien yardas de distancia. "Haz una puerta con ellos el doble de la anchura de la nave."

Law gruñó e hizo lo que le dijo, dejando los dos últimos pilares que tenía en su lugar mientras Nami gritó a Franky para dirigirse hacia ese. Fue un camino difícil, el barco fue arrastrado al sur a unas pocas yardas, casi desaparecidos de la puerta, pero en el último segundo Franky hizo girar con fuerza y tiró de él hacia las aguas más tranquilas. Law mirada detrás de ellos para encontrar su propio submarino propulsar a través de las olas después de ellos, volando al igual que la ruta en calma Nami lo hizo colapsar, el vórtice había tomado figura sin ningún tipo de otras formaciones para prevenirlo.

Law se hundido aún más en a Nami, poniendo más de su peso en su hombro cuando un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo. Utilizo demasiada energía en ese escape, sus atribuciones acompañadas de sus heridas drenaron todo de él.

Estaba tan cansado.

"¡Chopper!" Nami pidió al médico de su equipo cuando sintió caer la cabeza en su hombro.

Su mente estaba nadando en la oscuridad mientras oyó débilmente a Chopper dirigiéndose a ellos para sacarlo del hombro de Nami.

"Al menos está a salvo." Ese fue el único pensamiento que atraviesa su mente.

Ese fue el único pensamiento que sentía que importaba.


	18. Capítulo XVIII A point to be made

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

Antes que nada, quiero decir que a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y también la de **"Noche de los caídos"** que si están pendientes del nuevo capítulo, quería pedirles disculpas por el retraso D: La verdad es que paso algo horrible el domingo pasado.

Se me elimino todo lo que tenia de esa historia incluyendo los capítulos anteriores :C y ya tenia una gran parte del capítulo que tocaba esta semana, y aunque intente escribirlo lo más parecido posible, aun no me termina de convencer y necesitaré un par de días más para terminarlo. Espero poder publicarlo el domingo y mas tardar el lunes, por que yo tengo planeado cuando publicar cada historia y no quiero que se retrasé D:

¡Disfruten este capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **A point to be made**

-Se despertó con el sonido de las gaviotas, los crujidos y los gemidos de la nave de madera meciéndose en el océano, la luz solar que entraba por la puerta abierta de la sala médica de Chopper. Todavía aturdido por el sueño, poco a poco se incorporó en la cama antes de evaluar el trabajo del otro médico.

Su brazo derecho estaba atado en un cabestrillo, tenía vendajes envueltos alrededor de su brazo herido y el hombro. Intentó mover el brazo, sólo una prueba para determinar la magnitud del daño que había hecho el pico, pero un tiro de dolor le impedía moverse más. Parecía que un tendón fue dañado, tendría que tomarlo con calma por el momento, más tarde iba a tratar de usar sus poderes para solucionarlo lo suficiente para la siguiente batalla. Mientras tanto, no podía permanecer en la cama por más tiempo.

Con un pequeño gruñido, salió fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, sin molestarse en tomar su camisa desechada en la cama, habría sido demasiado doloroso tratar de ponérsela. Cuando llegó el exterior fue recibido de inmediato por su tripulación, ya que todos estaban sentados en el césped desayunando. Law frunció el ceño, curioso en cuanto a por qué sólo sus hombres estaban ahí, ni un solo sombrero de paja a la vista. La tripulación más sociable no perdería una comida con sus aliados sin una buena razón.

"¿Dónde están los sombreros de paja?" Preguntó, su ceño mientras observaba profundamente a Shachi y a Pingüino, ambos compartieron una mirada incómoda. Shachi estaba a punto de contestar, pero el sonido de los gritos de la cocina llamó su atención, diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba saber cuándo se volvió y se dirigió en esa dirección.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero aun así podía escuchar el argumento tan claramente como si estuviera allí mismo.

"¡No puedo creer lo poco razonable que estás siendo por esto!" oyó gritar de Nami. "¡No tenías ningún problema con nuestra alianza antes! No tienes absolutamente ninguna razón para tener cuidado esta vez"

"Era diferente antes", Zoro se quejó humilde.

"¿Qué hay de diferente? Si había algo en la alianza era algo de qué preocuparse Era acabar con Donflamingo y Kaido ¡Esta vez está realmente tratando de ayudarnos a salvar a Luffy!"

"Sí, ¿Qué gana él al ayudarnos? Puedo entender sus intenciones de antes; Era mutuamente beneficioso para el equipo Sé que entiendes eso, es lo mismo que tú piensas. Esta vez, sin embargo, sería más beneficioso ver a nuestra tripulación destruida. Somos rivales, no tiene ninguna obligación de ayudarnos "Zoro explicó, su tono era grave y constante mientras cuestionaba abiertamente la decisión de Nami al confiar en Law.

"Pero-" Nami trató de razonar, pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido del espadachín.

"¡Tras observar por mí mismo no podemos confiar en este momento! Dejó que fueras capturada, y peor que eso, te torturaron para obtener información sobre él ¿Cómo puedes estar allí y defenderlo después de eso, Nami!? "

Law se asomó por la ventana de la puerta. Podía ver a Nami de pie con los puños cerrados, tratando de encontrar un argumento contra Zoro. Él llamó la atención de Robin mientras su mirada se desplazaba por la habitación, la mujer mayor le dio una mirada comprensiva. Ella les debió haber dicho a los demás lo que aprendió sobre el encarcelamiento de Nami.

"Nami-san," la voz más tranquila de Sanji rompió en el ambiente de tensión, el cocinero hizo una pausa para tomar otra calada al cigarrillo. "Entiendo que quieras creer que Law es de confianza en este momento, pero el Marimo tiene razón. Somos vulnerables ahora, tal vez no tanto como antes ahora que no ha ayudado a escapar, pero no sé lo que ese capitán de mierda hace aquí y después de que lo convierte en una amenaza... a menos que... "se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos girando para encontrarse con Nami para encontrar la voluntad de seguir adelante con un tema que él sabía que iba a reaccionar con dureza. "A menos que algo pasó entre ustedes dos para darle otra razón para ayudarle tan fácilmente..."

En el exterior, los ojos de Law se abrieron con sorpresa ante la sugerencia que colgaba en la atmósfera extremadamente tensa ahora.

"¡Sanji-kun!" Nami se quedó sin aliento, mirándolo con incredulidad mientras levantaba su mano a la defensiva.

"No me malinterpreten, Nami-san. Quiero tanto como tú a confiar en él, pero tal como está, no tiene motivos para ayudarnos que podemos ver de inmediato. No sólo eso, sino que permitió que te hicieran daño, y yo no puedo perdonar tal falta de cuidado por tu seguridad. Si las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, sin embargo, algo fomentado entre ustedes dos, entonces yo podría ser capaz de pasar por alto". Sanji trató de calmarla, y la razón con su sí mismo, Law se apartó de la puerta y le dio la espalda a la lucha. Un gesto desfigurado crecía en su rostro una vez más, considerando las objeciones de los dos hombres acerca de su presencia.

Entendía sus preocupaciones muy bien. Le había dicho a Nami el mismo que no debía confiar por completo; él le había demostrado por qué ella no podía darle con tanta libertad darle su confianza como lo hacía sus propios compañeros de tripulación.

"Nami, no me importa si algo pasó entre ustedes dos o no", Zoro se unió de nuevo, su tono era ahora más ligero, ya no tan dura como antes. "Sólo tenemos que entender por qué usted confía en él ahora, y por qué diablos ese bastardo sigue aquí cuando él no tiene ninguna razón legítima para estar. Voy a admitir que ha hecho más de lo que debía, y que probablemente podemos confiar en él con Luffy liberado así como lo hizo con nosotros, pero seguimos siendo escépticos sobre ello. "

"Somos amigos", dijo Nami, firme pero tranquilo. La respuesta interpuso un Tsk molesto en Law cuando se apoyó en la barandilla fuera de la cocina, todavía escuchando a escondidas hasta que supo lo que era el veredicto. Todavía no le gustaba esa etiqueta. "Sí, dejo que saliera lastimada, pero sé que lo lamenta Yo le creo cuando dice que no había esperado que los marines fueran tan lejos. Eso ni siquiera debería importar. Necesitamos su ayuda, y él está dispuesto a dárnosla. No sé por qué ", su voz se suavizó aún más, y Law se encontró girando para alejarse, sabiendo que la fe obstinada de Nami en él ganaría este desacuerdo con su tripulación", pero sí sé que mantendrá su palabra".

¿Por qué tenía que darle confianza? ¿Y por qué eso la hacía tan feliz?

Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y un tiempo para pensar. Sin decir una palabra a su tripulación, lanzó su "room" y en un instante apareció en el dormitorio en su propio barco, buscando soledad mientras sus pensamientos vagaban.

* * *

Nami estuvo colérica durante la mayor parte del día y optó por esconderse en la biblioteca durante todo el tiempo que pudo. Su tripulación había cedido al menos en el argumento de Nami para continuar la alianza de Law. Ella sabía que lo harían, pero aun así la dejó molesta que siguieran causando un alboroto por ello. Ella sabía que a nivel personal, Zoro y Sanji les gustaba Law, y sabía que era más confiable que incluso de lo que él se obligaba a ser, pero por alguna razón se quedó atascado en su encarcelamiento y tuvo que preguntarle al respecto. Al final, ellos sabían que no tenían mucha opción, necesitaban a Law y si Luffy estuviera allí, incluso él estaría argumentando a favor de la alianza.

Tenían cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que por un incidente.

A medida que se vertió en los mapas y la revista Marine que estaba usando para guiarlos a la ubicación de Luffy, Nami se obligó a olvidar sus frustraciones anteriores. Estaba trabajando hasta que un leve golpe en la puerta rompió su concentración.

"¿Nami?" La suave voz de Robin llamó a ella como ella entró lentamente. "Chopper está ocupado atendiendo a los prisioneros Trafalgar-san está descansando. Pregunta si podrías hacerle un favor y ayudarlo a cambiar los vendajes de Trafalgar-san."

La espalda de Nami se puso rígida, y por mucho que ella trató de luchar contra él, sintió un ligero rubor calentando sus mejillas. La sugerencia idiota de Sanji llego a la vanguardia de su mente, y de repente ella se irritó de nuevo. Todavía no podía creer que incluso podrían pensar que algo ocurrió entre ellos. Claro, él era más cálido con ella ahora de lo que había sido en el pasado, pero eso fue sólo porque se habían hecho amigos. Y bien, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, pero eso fue sólo por todo el tiempo que había pasado en su cuidado. Y luego estaba esa noche en la playa,

"Nami?" Riéndose Robin detuvo su tren de pensamientos, y Nami se dio cuenta de que había estado sentado allí sin responder a la otra mujer durante mucho más tiempo de lo que debería. "¿Son esos mapas los que causan un problema? ¿O son sólo las víctimas desafortunadas de sus frustraciones?"

Nami parpadeó ante sus ojos miraban los mapas apretada en su mano, arrugados y manchándola.

"Ah! ... No sólo..." Ella trató de responder antes de que se apagara con un suspiro mientras alisaba los papeles de nuevo.

"¿Hay algo que desea hablar antes de que atienda a Trafalgar-san?" Preguntó Robin, entrando aún más en la sala de estar junto a Nami y colocar una mano en su hombro.

Nami solo frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar hacia Robin con timidez. "¿Crees que podrías ayudar a Law en mi lugar?"

Robin volvió a reír, pero negó con la cabeza en respuesta. "Franky necesita mi ayuda con algunas reparaciones, y creo que sería mejor si usted hablara con él acerca de nuestra discusión anterior." La expresión de Nami se volvió horrorizada ante la sugerencia; que absolutamente no quería sacar el tema con Law. Robin se rio un poco más, apoyándose en la mesa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia la puerta. . "Estaba de pie afuera de la mayor parte de ella no creo que tengas que abrir ciertos temas planteados, probablemente no desea tratar las preocupaciones de Sanji más que tú, pero lo mejor es estar al corriente de estas cosas. Tal vez pueda despejar tu mente de cualquier preocupación que tengas ahora.

"Realmente no tengo ninguna preocupación," Nami entre dientes, inclinando la barbilla en su mano.

"Entonces él seguramente apreciar oír eso de ti personalmente."

"Ha dejado muy claro que no no debo confiar en él tan fácilmente como lo he hecho, yo creo que me sentiría mejor si no me hiciera tener más preocupaciones acerca de él sobre lo que hacemos", explicó con el ceño fruncido profundizándose.

"Realmente es un hombre terco, ¿verdad?" Robin se rio entre dientes, mirando a Nami. "Aun así, fuiste quien había propuesto la alianza en ese momento, hasta este punto has estado representando a la tripulación a él, y pareces la más cómoda, sería mejor si explicara este conflicto con él. " Mientras hablaba, Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo para girar y mirar hacia atrás a Nami con una sonrisa burlona. "Trata de no pensar demasiado acerca de las palabras de Sanji mientras está cambiando sus vendajes, por cierto. Su rubor sólo se va a terminar regalando sus pensamientos a Trafalgar-san."

Nami chilló de sorpresa cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la otra mujer, enterrando su cabeza en sus brazos con otro rubor apoderándose de ella.

¿Por qué demonios Sanji tenía que hacer esa estúpida sugerencia de ella? ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que mirarlo después de eso?

-Si bien Law se escondió en su propio barco, se encontró con sus pensamientos vagando en su soledad autoimpuesta. Nami, como era de esperar, no se había aventurado a buscarlo en todo el día, lo más probable era que se ocultara tras la discusión con su tripulación. Tenía curiosidad por como terminaría afectando su comportamiento en torno a él una vez que ella no tuvo más remedio que estar en su compañía de nuevo. Él estaba convencido de que iba a ser capaz de permanecer fresca y tranquila, como siempre lo haría, pero su probable reacción exagerada era seguro que sería divertido.

Acostado en la cama, mirando el techo gris, el ceño fruncido cruzó su rostro mientras sus pensamientos se arrastraron desde las reacciones de Nami hasta la razón de la tensión que estaba destinado a interponerse entre ellos ahora. Los dos hombres estaban en lo cierto; no había beneficio para él en ayudarlos en este momento, la único era derrotarlos si las cosas iban mal. Incluso el argumento de Nami alegando que era de su interés tener Luffy provocando caos en el Nuevo Mundo era una débil excusa . Entonces, ¿por qué insistía en mantener su palabra hasta el final?

Él cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia su lado no lesionado, de espaldas a la puerta, con la sonrisa burlona de Nami viniéndole a la mente como la única respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ganar con ella? Esa cómoda amistad que fue tan insistente y que tenían ahora ¿Tal vez fue sólo la idea de tener al navegador de un rival en deuda fue lo que lo empujó a continuar? No, él nunca había considerado siquiera la opción de poseerla después de las cosas que había hecho para ayudar en sus propios planes, y las lesiones que había sufrido a causa de ella. Ciertamente, no era esa maldita amistad lo que al igual que su capitán, era tan firme No completamente.

Él sabía que se había convertido algo protector con ella, eso no lo había hecho sorprenderse mucho. Había algo en ella que le hacía querer mantenerla a salvo, más aún ahora que había dejado que se lesionara. Era amable, mucho más amable de lo que se permitió ser. Ella era inteligente y astuta, una mente aguda en un cuerpo hermoso. Podía hablar con ella y sabía que iba a entender todo lo que decía fácilmente. Ella le preguntó, tan irritada, pero sus preocupaciones eran siempre válidas, incluso si a veces era histérica. Seguía pensando en el futuro, y que era más de lo que pudiera decir para algunos miembros de su tripulación. Él encontró su compañía cálida, fácil y cómoda.

Él constantemente se estaba acercando más a ella. No como un aliado. No como un amigo. En algún lugar a lo largo del tiempo, él cruzó una línea en silencio que prometió a sí mismo que no cruzaría.

Él la estaba ayudando porque quería verla feliz, quería verla segura. Ella era más feliz y más seguro con toda su tripulación en conjunto, con la familia que había construido para sí misma. Si no ganaba nada más que una alianza más fuerte, estaba bien, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, esperaba ganar algo más.

Él quería su afecto.

El porqué de esa necesidad particular todavía se le escapaba, pero al menos entendía sus propias motivaciones un poco mejor.

Se sorprendió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las manos tentativas en su hombro lesionado. Su mano se levantó bruscamente hacia arriba para agarrar lo que sea que lo estaba tocando, fue cuando vio a Nami sentada detrás de él con una gasa en sus manos. Ella había venido a cambiar sus vendajes y ni siquiera se había fijado cuando entro en la habitación. Su guardia bajaba cuando ella estaba cerca.

"Ah, lo siento," dijo ella, con voz tranquila y más tímida de lo que jamás había oído mientras se movía incómoda en el punto de la cama, y se sentó. "Pensé que estabas durmiendo, no quería molestarte."

"Está bien," asintió, su mano sobre la de ella estuvo persistente por un momento más de lo necesario antes de que él se apartó y se puso de nuevo a su lado otra vez, en silencio dándole permiso para continuar. No se perdió del color rosa pálido en sus mejillas cuando sus dedos rozaron suavemente sobre los de ella, y tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa satisfecha al saber que la afectó de alguna manera, aunque fuera sólo fuera por un comentario sugerente de Sanji. "¿Tony-ya ocupado?"

Tarareó una afirmativa pregunta, con las manos eliminando los vendajes sucios que cubrían su hombro lesionado. "Esos prisioneros que liberaste tenían varias lesiones y estaban desnutridos, tanto así que él los está cuidado."

Law asintió comprendiendo. "¿Qué hay de mi equipo? Son más que capaces de cambiar mis envolturas."

"Chopper me pidió que lo hiciera," era todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Fue contundente, informándole que ella no habría estado allí si no fuera por la petición de Chopper.

"¿Me está evitando por lo que dijo su tripulación esta mañana?" La sintió ponerse rígida de repente, sus toques suaves eran cada vez más duros, sus dedos apretaron incómodamente alrededor de su hombro. "Oí la mayor parte de ella."

"Sí, Robin me dijo que habías estado ahí," ella suspiró, sus dedos se aflojaron de nuevo. "No te estaba evitando." Ella se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla fijamente a ella por la flagrante mentira. "Okay, no estaba planeando evitarte nada más que hoy si pudiera salirse con la suya." Resopló con diversión cuando cedió por su mirada, y recibió un golpe doloroso de su dedo lo que le obligó a apartarse de ella otra vez como castigo. "No importa ahora, esos idiotas saben que necesitamos su ayuda y ningún argumento puede cambiar eso." Su voz se elevó cuando sus frustraciones regresaron, sus manos trabajando afanosamente para vendar su herida de nuevo mientras hablaba. "Yo ni siquiera sé por qué están tan preocupados."

Law rio, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera ir en una diatriba sobre el argumento anterior, y rodó sobre su espalda para mirarla. Sus manos dejaron caer la gasa que sostenía, su lesión en su mayor parte envuelta, cuando él sonrió. "No seas tan ingenua, Nami-ya. Sabes muy bien qué es lo que les preocupa."

Ella trató de ocultar su rubor brillante con una expresión furiosa mientras sus manos se volvían puños, pero aún podía ver dónde estaban sus pensamientos. "¡Son idiotas al siquiera pensar que algo así podría suceder! ¡Es como si ellos no nos conocieran en lo absoluto! Estás ayudándonos porque somos amigos, nada ma-"

Él la interrumpió con un gruñido bajo mientras su brazo sano llegó hasta ella, su mano agarro su cabello y tiro de ella hacia abajo en un beso duro. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que sus manos estaban extendidas sobre el pecho tatuado en donde se contuvo cuando él tiró de ella hacia abajo de manera abrupta. Él le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos fríos y duros, que muestra claramente lo mucho que le disgustaba esa etiqueta de ella.

Cuando ella no se resistió enseguida- sabía que era porque todavía estaba en estado de shock, pero no cuidadosa- poco a poco se relajó su agarre en su cabello hasta que sus dedos estaban simplemente enredados en las hebras de la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras sus labios comenzó a suavizarse y convencerla para que regresará el beso. Él no consiguió lo que a él le hubiera gustado antes de que sintió que lo empujo con fuerza contra su pecho, lo que le obligó a parar mientras se alejaba.

Estaba preparado para la mano que le dio volando a la cara un momento después.

Agarro la muñeca fácilmente justo antes de su palma impactara contra su mejilla, sonriendo mientras jadeaba de furia y confusión por encima de él. Su cara estaba roja, con el pecho agitado, y se encontró amante de la vista de ella.

"¡Tú…!" Ella comenzó a gritar, pero una vez más la detuvo cuando él utilizó el agarre en su muñeca para echarla sobre su espalda junto a él, por lo que yacía encima de ella. Ignoró el dolor en su hombro mientras agarraba su brazo antes de que pudiera golpearlo, empujando sus manos sobre su cabeza, donde estrechó un fuerte agarre con una mano, el brazo herido cayo a su lado por lo que su mano podría cepillar suavemente la piel expuesta de su cintura.

"Te dije que no fueras tan ingenua." Él dio una mirada mientras se apoyaba su frente contra la de ella. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido un pirata, Nami-ya?" Ella lo miró en silencio, pero se negó a responder, sólo divirtiéndole aún más. Él ya sabía que había sido un pirata desde hace bastante tiempo, tal vez no sabía los detalles alrededor de eso, pero estaba seguro de que ella había estado en ese mundo desde una edad temprana. "Sabes que un pirata no hace algo a menos que sea beneficioso. En este momento, tal y como está, obtener la mayor parte de esta alianza eres tú. Entonces, ¿Qué hay para mí por continuar a partir de este momento? ¿Qué podría ganar? ¿Qué me puede dar que yo pueda pedir? "

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo mientras hablaba, su cuerpo se tensó debajo de él cuando se inclinó para pasar su nariz sobre su mandíbula de forma seductora. Sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo, un silbido de aire se liberó con esa sensación, y él se rio oscuramente en respuesta. "Voy a ser honesto contigo, cuando me encontraste en esa isla mis intenciones para ayudarte eran nobles, o al menos tan nobles como las intenciones de un pirata puede ser. Por otra parte, yo no estaba al tanto de cualquier motivación subconsciente, yo podría haber tenido alguna en ese momento, pero cuanto más tiempo he estado con ustedes, más evidente se ha convertido. Creo que puedes entender que yo soy un hombre, y que no estoy totalmente inmune a los encantos de una bella mujer".

Se detuvo allí cuando la sintió temblar ligeramente por debajo de él, llamando su atención de nuevo a su rostro y sus ojos ahora mirando hacia él.

"Si estas tratando de decirme que me quieres a cambio de su ayuda," ella empezó con frialdad, estrechando los ojos en él, "entonces debes saber que no soy alguien a la que puedes tener."

Su sonrisa creció con excitación ante sus duras palabras, el desafío tácito en ellas era exactamente lo que él había esperado. Tenía la intención de demostrar su punto de vista, aunque su respuesta lo hizo darse cuenta rápidamente de que había calculado mal, había dejado que sus instintos se hicieran cargo y sólo demostraran lo completamente correctos que habían sido sus pensamientos anteriores. Estando tendida debajo de él, mirándolo a los ojos con aquel color marrón ámbar desafiante, fuerte y sin miedo de lo que podría hacer con ella a solas en su habitación, sólo hacía que la deseara más.

"Nami-ya," canturreó, sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para rozarlos con los suyos nuevamente, sólo una muestra efímera para satisfacerse sí mismo. "¿Qué es lo que hacen los piratas cuando quieren algo que no pueden tener?"

Ahora ella comenzó a entender.

Él no se resistió cuando ella repentinamente lo atacó, sus piernas se elevaron para patearlo. Se alejó con facilidad, moviéndose hacia un lado mientras le soltaba los brazos, pero la mantenía en la cama con un brazo apretado sobre su estómago.

"¡Déjame ir!" Ella gritó, y él sólo puso más fuerza, una vez más, ignorando el dolor en el hombro cuando lo hizo.

"¿Entiendes ahora?" Sólo preguntó mientras se apoyaba sobre un brazo para mirarla, su expresión que una vez fue divertida ahora era plana y seria. Nami se calmó, parpadeando hacia él mientras se relajaba, haciéndola caer en cuenta. Suspiró, el brazo se mantuvo firme en su cintura mientras arrastraba su mano hasta rozar su mejilla con afecto. "Las preocupaciones de sus compañeros están garantizadas, Nami-ya, incluso si usted se niega a creerlo. Yo te puedo prometer que no voy a tomarte de mala gana, y no voy a forzarte a ir lejos de tu tripulación. Estaría tonto para hacer eso. Sólo traería la ira de demonios hacia mí, y yo preferiría no hacer frente a esas consecuencias. Pero mis motivos para ayudar ahora no son de tienen ningún tipo de lógica o la razón de que nadie, ni siquiera a mí mismo, cabría esperar. Yo te estoy ayudando porque quiero, incluso si no consigo nada más que tu confianza y... amistad". Prácticamente escupió la última palabra como si le hubiera dejado un mal sabor en su lengua, con desdén por lo obvio.

Se sorprendió al oír una risa atragantada viniendo de la mujer junto a él. Él la miró fijamente mientras sus manos se acercaban para cubrir su boca, mientras las risas implacables comenzando a salir. "¿Qué?" Preguntó, para nada divertido y más que molesto ya que en realidad ella se estaba riendo en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de calmar su risa el tiempo suficiente como para responder. "Vas tan lejos conmigo para demostrar un punto, me imagino que todavía odia el concepto de que alguien fuera de su propia tripulación sea considerado amigo."

Law gimió dejando caer la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, no podía creer que se estaba burlando de él en este momento. "El punto es que yo no te veo como un amigo, al menos no en la misma luz que veo mis a compañeros de tripulación, e incluso, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero su propio equipo son como amigos."

Mientras hablaba suavemente con ella, la sintió temblar de nuevo, su cabeza alejándose ligeramente le dijo que se trataba de su aliento haciendo abanico sobre su piel. Dejó que el más leve indicio de una sonrisa tirara de sus labios de nuevo. Había dejado de luchar contra él, y ni siquiera estaba tratando de llegar más lejos a pesar del obvio efecto que estaba teniendo sobre ella. Eso era interesante.

"Yo diría que, no importa cuánto proclames que es verdad, aun no me ve como un amigo," continuó, esa sonrisa cada vez más amplia mientras él la atraía hacia sí de modo que su cara se presionara contra su pecho, hundiendo la cara en su cuello una vez más. "Sé que es un hecho de que si me ves como un amigo de la misma manera que vez a Zoro-ya, o pierna negra-ya, o cualquiera de los miembros varones de la tripulación, habría sido severamente golpeado y electrocutado en el mismo momento en que te toque, no acostado aquí cómodamente cinco minutos más tarde, contigo todavía a mi alcance. ¿No le parece que eso es cierto, Nami-ya? "

No le importaba que contestara en silencio, él se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando seriamente en lo que dijo, porque él estaba en lo cierto, y lo sabía. Cualquier otro habría sido dejado lleno de sangre por ella si se atrevían a siquiera robar un beso de ella como lo había hecho. Si fuera menos que un amigo, no sólo habría ido atacado, habría utilizado su bastón para luchar contra él y gritarle a sus amigos para que terminaran el trabajo. Se preguntó ociosamente en el silencio que continuaba, hubiera tenido su cráneo aplastado en una patada, o toda la cabeza fuera de su persona con la fuerza de oscilación de una espada, dependiendo de quién las alcanzaba primero.

No dijo nada cuando ella se movió de su lado, no se detuvo cuando ella se sentó y se quedó en la puerta. Su brazo se deslizó hasta su regazo mientras su mirada se movía para observarla cuidadosamente. No trató de moverse, pero sus manos se encontraron de repente cuando la había dejado descansar sobre su pierna y por un momento sus dedos jugaron distraídamente con los suyos. Estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera era consciente del gesto.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

"Debería irme," dijo de repente, empujando su mano antes de tratar de arrastrarse fuera de la cama, ni siquiera le dedico una mirada cuando lo hizo.

Así que ella estaba corriendo asustada. No se sorprendió.

"Espera," dijo, sentándose y agarrando su brazo antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos. Él tiró de su espalda a su lado y la obligó a mirarlo. Se encontró con su mirada pasiva y dura antes de señalar a su hombro y la gasa nuevamente empapada de sangre. "Deshaz la envoltura primero, y luego puedes irte."

Él sonrió cuando vio un tic en su ojo, los estribos fácilmente superaron cualquier miedo y preocupación que tenía sobre su conversación. "¡No me des ordenes! ¡Eres el idiota que fue y abrió la herida de nuevo! Si no hubieras estado jugando, no habría ocurrido ¡Cámbialos tú mismo!

"Eres la culpable aquí Nami-ya," se rio, acercándola más hasta que estuvo prácticamente en su regazo.

"¡¿Y cómo es eso?!"

Él sonrió con malicia mientras se inclinaba hasta que sus labios soplaran contra os suyos. "Ya sabes la respuesta de eso."

Le arrancó los labios en un último beso antes de que pudiera gritar de indignación por su broma descarada. Estaba casi seguro de que no tendría otra oportunidad en un corto plazo, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

La dejó golpearlo, aun sonriendo mientras se levantaba de un salto, con la intención de salirse de la habitación antes de que pudiera hacer algo más. Su audacia la dejó agotada con su pelo erizado como un gato asustadizo. No podía evitar disfrutarlo un poco.

Cuando por fin logró salir corriendo de la habitación, dejo la puerta abierta mientras lo hacía, se dejó caer hacia delante, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras miraba hacia la puerta, escuchando su escape pánico enojado. Unos minutos más tarde, no se sorprendió al ver Shachi y a Penguin entrando con rollos de gasa en sus manos, con una expresión un tanto confusa.

"Capitán, ¿Qué le has hecho a Nami-san?" Shachi preguntó primero.

"Sí, ella parecía bastante molesto cuando se fue. Nos gritó que 'cuidáramos de nuestro propio capitán idiota pervertido", "Pingüino continuó, su atención fue hacia la marca de una mano roja en la mejilla del capitán y el par comenzó a darse cuenta lo que debe haber sucedido.

"Quién sabe," Law rio, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se inclinaba de nuevo en su cama. Todavía estaba consciente, así que no podía estar tan enojada con él. Él sólo tenía que esperar a ver si ella dejaba sus ataques sobre él antes de que tenga la oportunidad de probar su suerte con ella otra vez.

Porque si hay una cosa que había probado, era que iba a correr el riesgo de tenerla, y que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla.

Esta alianza era cada vez más interesante para él todos los días.

* * *

Era obvio que Law daría el primer paso...¡Y que paso! Por fin vemos una interacción más entre ellos 7u7 Me encanta como Kagehime plantó los pensamientos de Law acerca de Nami en esta historia, siento que si en verdad pasará esto sería exactamente así, como siempre ella es grandiosa en escribir esta pareja.


	19. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

Primero que nada ¡Gracias por sus comentarios siempre! adoro leerlos y es por ustedes (lo que no saben ingles) fue que comencé a traducir esta historia :D y también porque...bueno quería alguien con quien fangirlear en esto Cx

Disfruten del capítulo sweeties

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Sometimes you have to be Honest with Your 'Friends'**

-Después de los acontecimientos en su habitación, Law sintió que lo mejor era darle a Nami tanto espacio como le fuera posible, algo que estaba seguro de que agradecería. Por mucho que le gustaba su compañía, él prefería no invocar más de su ira antes de llegar a la siguiente isla. Se mantuvo en su habitación para el resto del día, no se unió en las comida de los sombreros de paja, aunque Sanji parecía inflexible en traerle sus comidas a su habitación a pesar de su propio cocinero podría cuidar de él. Su excusa era que su preciosa Nami-san insistió en mantener la alianza, entonces era en su mejor interés para ver que Law y su tripulación fueron alimentados adecuadamente con el fin de restaurar su fuerza para la próxima pelea. Law no se quejó, él admitiría sólo para sí mismo que Pierna negra era un cocinero excepcional, su comida era tan bien equilibrada que siempre servía para reconstruir su menguante fuerza y energía.

Al día siguiente, Law sintió que era seguro salir a la cubierta de su submarino, su lesión ya se había curado bastante bien, tanto así que estaba seguro de que sería capaz de luchar con toda su fuerza. Se puso el ala de su sombrero hacia abajo para protegerse los ojos del sol de la mañana que lo golpeó. Hubo un frío en el aire a medida que se acercaban a un patrón de tiempo estable, su destino se acercaba. Después de saludar a sus hombres que estaban pasando el rato en cubierta, echó un vistazo a las cubiertas del Sunny al lado de ellos. La otra nave estaba bastante tranquila, sin su capitán hiperactivo a bordo. Vio a Robin en su jardín, regando sus flores, mientras que Ussop se agachó junto a ella recolectando algunas extrañas plantas que usó en la batalla. El aroma de desayuno lo golpeó, Sanji estaba ocupado en su cocina preparando la comida de la tripulación.

A medida que sus ojos se perdieron alrededor de las barandillas, vio la espalda de Zoro, los ronquidos del espadachín se oían claramente en la otra cubierta. Su atención pasó del hombre cuando un destello de color naranja captó su mirada, Nami se acercó la barandilla al lado del hombre dormido con binoculares en la mano. Ella ni siquiera bajo la mirada hacia él, su atención estaba claramente en el horizonte, la topografía del océano y el tiempo para el día.

"Oí". No se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero debió haber estado mirándola durante más tiempo de lo que debería, al oír Zoro llamándolo de repente a él, captando la atención de Nami que lo atrapo observándola. La mujer se sonrojó, pero Law no reaccionó, en lugar de eso se vio obligado a mirar a Zoro que lo miraba con su ojo bueno, su mirada era vacía. "¿Cómo está tu hombro?"

"Mejor," respondió cortésmente, girándose para mostrar que se había recuperado una gran parte de su rango de movimiento. "Voy a ser capaz de luchar, al menos."

Zoro dio una inclinación de cabeza y ronco en comprensión antes de levantarse a sí mismo fuera de la cubierta. "Voy a ver si esa mierda-cocinero hizo el desayuno." Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia atrás hacia Nami, empujando la cabeza en la dirección de la galera. "¿Vienes Nami?"

Los ojos de Law se volvieron hacia la navegante, observando con curiosidad mientras miraba hacia él por un momento antes de volver a sonreír a Zoro. "Voy a estar ahí en un momento sólo quiero conseguir una buena lectura de la presión barométrica, ya que nos estamos acercando a la isla; Me dará una buena idea de qué tipo de condiciones esperamos."

Zoro asintió y luego envió otro vistazo a Law, le dio una advertencia sin palabras antes de que se dirigiera hasta la cocina. Law observó al otro hombre a pie, una vez que se fue, volvió sus ojos de nuevo a Nami, sonriendo cuando la cogió mirándolo en ese momento. "Buenos días, Nami-ya."

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella dejó escapar un resoplido, forzando la mirada de él al horizonte de nuevo mientras se murmuró, "Buenos días".

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" Su sonrisa se amplió cuando se apoyó en la barandilla del barco, una vez más, detecto un rubor en sus mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño. Cuando él la había pillado mirándolo fijamente antes, era evidente que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y no podía dejar de ser curioso en saber lo que ella pensaba.

"No hay nada en lo absoluto", respondió ella con demasiada ventosamente, negándose a mirarlo con el fin de ocultar su mentira descarada.

"¿Es eso así?" Se rio entre dientes antes de sorprenderla cuando él se acercó a la barandilla y saltó a la cubierta de la otra nave, aterrizando justo al lado de ella. Él siguió sonriendo mientras giraba los ojos sorprendidos hacia a él, se inclinó para susurrar humildemente en su oído antes de que pudiera huir. "Creo que su rubor dice lo contrario, Nami-ya."

Se alejó mientras su rostro enrojeció aún más, una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia cruzando su cara. Le dio la espalda mientras ella echaba chispas en silencio; sabía que no podría causar una escena allí, no a menos que quisiera que toda su tripulación se enterara acerca de lo que pasó entre ellos el día anterior. "Te voy a guardar un asiento en el desayuno."

Cuando Law entró en la cocina, se encontró con Zoro ya sentado a la mesa, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla con los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que el hombre estaba alerta. Dejando el asiento generalmente reservado para Luffy, Law se movió hacia el lado opuesto al espadachín, teniendo un punto hacia el centro para dejar el lugar habitual de Nami abierto para sentarse justo enfrente de Zoro. El ambiente en la cocina estaba en silencio, por no mencionar tensa. Zoro pareció completamente relajado y a gusto, pero Law podía ver los músculos tensándose alrededor de su mandíbula, el hombre probablemente todavía estaba irritado después de la discusión que tuvo con Nami el día anterior.

Sanji no habló, simplemente se centró en la comida que estaba preparando, sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado. Eso estaba bien para él, no necesitaba que confiaran en él ahora, era sabio sospechar incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado como aliados. Se había roto la confianza implícita que los sombreros de paja tenían con él, dejando de lado a Nami, y una vez que se enteraron de que él tenía un interés en Nami mas allá de la alianza, cualquiera que sea la confianza que habían dejado en él sería más deshilachado.

Si bien Law siguió sentado en silencio, aparentemente a gusto a pesar de la tensión en torno a él, el resto de los sombreros de paja comenzaron a llegar lentamente, anticipando el desayuno. Ussop fue el primero, y el francotirador de inmediato se detuvo en la puerta, el sudor goteaba en su frente mientras sus ojos se dispararon alrededor de los tres hombres en la habitación. Se sentía como si hubiera entrado en el más temible enfrentamiento que ha conocido y que estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez sería mejor estar en cualquier parte, pero esa habitación no, tal vez incluso en la nave.

Estaba empezando a considerar las rutas de escape, tal vez tomar el tiburón y sumergirse a ver hasta dónde podía llegar, Robin se puso detrás de él. Riéndose de la escena, haciendo que Ussop saltara por la sorpresa.

"¡Shh Robin! ¡No es seguro aquí!" Ussop susurró con dureza al tratar de empujarla fuera de la cocina con él. "¡No puedo comer con este tipo de ambiente! ¡Mi vida está en riesgo aquí!"

Robin se rio de nuevo ante él y le dio palmaditas en el hombro, suavemente volviéndose hacia la habitación. "Estas completamente bien, Ussop. Tu vida está en riesgo sólo por estar vivo, y conociendo a estos tres tienes una mayor probabilidad de morir de forma accidental y horrible."

"¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!"

"¡Oí! ¡Idiota! Sal del camino de Robin-chan," dijo Sanji con impaciencia antes de desmayarse mientras miraba hacia Robin. "Y no se preocupe, Robin-Chan, si pasa algo, ¡yo te protejo!"

"Gracias, Sanji," Robin soltó una risita mientras se alejaba de un Ussop que suspiraba derrotado y que aún se colgaba en la puerta. La mujer mayor se dirigió al mostrador para tomar asiento allí mientras Sanji corrió para conseguirle su té.

"Voy a morir", Ussop se quejó antes de gritar cuando Chopper llegó corriendo a la cocina, completamente inconsciente de la atmósfera tensa que aún permanecía, y llamó al joven con excitación.

"¡Law! ¡Por fin estás levantado! ¡Me estaba preocupado cuando te quedaste en tu habitación todo el día de ayer!" El joven doctor gritó mientras corría para sentarse junto a Law... "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor, Tony-ya," Law asintió, sonriendo mientras miraba hacia la dirección de Chopper. "Me dio la sensación de que sería mejor si me daba a un día adicional de descanso, cuando todavía estaba tranquilo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Cómo están los presos que he liberado? "

"Todos se han casi recuperado gracias a la cocina de Sanji. Estaba la mayoría desnutridos, los pocos que tenían lesiones no eran tan graves como originalmente sospechaba." Chopper explicó felizmente antes de distraerse con la comida que Sanji estaba empezando a preparar para ellos, sus ojos se iluminaron por el jarabe extra dulce que el cocinero colocaba cerca de él para sus panqueques

Con la conversación fácil de Chopper, la tensión comenzó a aligerarse lo suficiente como para que Ussop sintiera que era seguro aventurarse en la habitación por completo, arrastrando los pies para sentarse en la silla en el extremo de la mesa al lado de Chopper. Tenía la sensación de que si se iniciaba una pelea, él era más segura al lado del pequeño reno. Los tres hombres con fuerza monstruosa serían más que probables a hacer todo lo posible para evitar a Chopper; era el interés de su supervivencia para permanecer en el lugar más seguro en la cocina.

El resto de la tripulación comenzó a llegar, junto con algunos de los hombres de Law que tomaron un asiento en el banco a lo largo de la pared detrás de su capitán, la atmósfera se volvió completamente relajada de nuevo, todo el mundo distraído con la comida y las conversaciones que comenzaron a entablar entre sí. El último en entrar fue Nami, la mujer se paró en la puerta mientras estrechaba sus ojos en el único asiento libre. La tripulación de la Law era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar el asiento de al lado libre, Y parecía que los Sombreros de Paja pretendían salvarlo para Nami, así la navegante podía normalmente sentarse al final con Luffy y Zoro. Law tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa divertida como Nami volvió sus ojos estrechados hacia él, mirándolo por un momento antes de suspirar y moverse para tomar su asiento.

"Nami-swan, ¿Te gustaría té o jugo con el desayuno?" Sanji preguntó desde la cocina, con corazones en sus ojos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Jugo sería bueno," dijo alegremente, sin siquiera mirar al cocinero para no mirar a Law y romper su perfecta máscara de indiferencia cuando empezó a cargar con su plato con tostadas y trozos de fruta.

En un instante, Sanji estaba a su lado, con un recién exprimido zumo hecho de sus propias mikans en una mano, mientras que en el otro llevaba el desayuno hecho de Law. Mientras dejaba la bebida abajo, alzó la vista hacia la Law, enviándole una mirada dura, venenosa cuando cayó bruscamente el plato de onigiri frente a él. "Y aquí está tu desayuno de mierda."

Law le dio un guiño amable, una vez más tratando de no sonreír ante la actitud del hombre; el cocinero obviamente no apreció que estaba sentado junto a Nami. La tensa atmósfera estaba de vuelta otra vez, aunque las tripulaciones aliadas hicieron todo lo posible por ignorarlo, siempre y cuando la causa de ella se mantuviese en calma, pero todos ellos mantuvieron un ojo sobre los tres hombres y la navegadora molesta, a la espera de que algo se rompiese. A pesar de la tensión, el desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, todo el mundo comiendo rápidamente por lo que no tendrían que soportarlo por más tiempo de lo necesario.

Sorprendiendo a Law, Nami terminó en primer lugar, excusándose con algún comentario al pasar sobre el deseo de una última mirada a la bitácora de la Marina. Nadie dijo nada, sus compañeros de tripulación intercambiaron miradas, sin embargo, sabiendo que algo había pasado entre ellos el otro día, y no podía evitar preguntarse si las cosas podrían llegar a ser tensas entre Nami y su capitán ahora. Ellos no lo esperaban, le gustaba y quería ser capaz de volver a verla, incluso después de que Luffy fuera rescatado. Se mantuvieron allí incluso cuando los demás sombreros de paja comenzaron lentamente a abrirse camino fuera de la cocina, ya que habían terminado, poco dispuestos a abandonar a su capitán a merced de un Sanji irritado o Zoro.

Mientras Robin se marchaba con una fugaz mirada de simpatía hacia Law, en la cocina aún estaba y los dos recién rescatados sobreros de paja, así como a Shachi y Penguin que miraban al trío y esperaban a que alguien dijera algo.

"Ustedes dos," Law finalmente se elevó la voz después de tomar un sorbo de su té, dirigiéndose a su tripulación, "ir a ver si Nami-ya necesita ayuda con cualquier cosa."

"Pero capitán," Shachi trató de intercalar, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Zoro y Sanji que se mantuvo de pie en el fregadero de limpieza.

"Está bien," Law aseguró: "Yo sólo quiero tener unas palabras con estos dos."

Con el ceño fruncido, los dos piratas del Heart se levantaron y se dirigieron lentamente hacia la salida, incapaces de discutir con su capitán. Él podía manejarse a sí mismo contra los dos si tenía que hacerlo, y si cualquier problema comenzaba, ellos estaban seguros de que Nami intervendría antes de que se saliera de control. Una vez que la cocina estaba vacía, salvo por los tres, se sentaron en un incómodo silencio durante unos largos minutos antes de la paciencia de Sanji se rompiera por primera vez.

"¡Oí! ¡Querías hablar con nosotros, por lo que escúpelo, capitán de mierda!" Sanji gruñó cuando colgó un plato y se volvió para mirar a Law. La risa que recibió del hombre mayor lo llevó a fruncir el ceño, profundizándolo a medida de que el hombre comenzara a hablar de lo que todos sabían que quería hablar. "¿Cual diablos es su interés en Nami-swan? Cualquiera que sea la razón de mierda, no voy a dejar que usted la tome."

"Relax, pierna negra-ya", dijo Law con una sonrisa en los labios. "Estoy seguro de que está consciente de que oí su conversación con Nami-ya" Se detuvo para ver que los dos hombres asintieron. "Mientras yo fui detrás de Nami-ya, no tenía ninguna intención de abandonarla por completo, ni esperaba el tratamiento que recibió de los marines."

"¿Piensas que esa excusa de mierda cuenta como una disculpa?" Sanji preguntó humilde mientras encendía un cigarrillo y dio una larga calada. "No me importa cuales eran sus intenciones, no cambia el hecho de que Nami-san se lesionó a causa de su negligencia de mierda. Incluso el Marimo idiota lo sabe."

"¡Oí! ¡¿Están ya tratando de empezar una pelea conmigo, cocinero pervertido?!" Zoro gritó a su compañero de tripulación antes de calmarse y girarse para darle a Law otra mirada vacía. "¿En qué te estás metiendo? Si tratas de convencernos de dejar de lado nuestro desacuerdo hacia esta alianza, es una pérdida de aliento. Nami lo dijo, y por mucho que yo crea que ella está siendo ingenua al respecto, confiaré en su juicio. Puede que no confíe en ti, pero confío en ella."

"Ah," añadió Sanji de acuerdo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

"Si deja que Nami se lastime de nuevo, o se lo haces tú, te cortaré la cabeza antes de que tomes otro aliento."

"Y voy a pulverizar lo que queda para los peces chum en el acuario."

Law rio divertido ante las amenazas, no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo acerca de los dos, sobre todo desde que tenía toda la intención de mantener Nami segura a la medida de sus posibilidades. Él tenía sus propios intereses en ella, después de todo. "Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir de ustedes dos, y yo prefiero no morir por una mujer, incluso si es Nami-ya."

"¿Qué quiere decir con" incluso si es Nami-ya '? "Sanji preguntó, enviando una mirada escéptica hacia el capitán en la redacción. Incluso Zoro tenía una ceja levantada con curiosidad mientras que Law se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

"Quién sabe", respondió vagamente, para gran disgusto de Sanji. El cocinero estaba a punto de hacerle más preguntas, aplastando el filtro del cigarrillo entre los dientes cuando se disponía a gritarle, pero el capitán solamente hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerlo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. "Voy a decir esto, sus otras preocupaciones están ciertamente justificadas, pierna negra-ya." Su declaración contundente congeló a Sanji en su lugar, los ojos del rubio se ampliaron antes de reducirse en una dura mirada de nuevo, con la cara roja de ira. Zoro, en el exterior, parecía tranquilo, pero Law escuchó desde un principio su espada siendo desenvainada, la mandíbula del hombre era la única señal de que estaba en el borde y listo para atacar. Law continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las auras letales que llenaban la sala. "No tienen ninguna razón para preocuparse. Nami-ya no parecen compartir los mismos sentimientos, y si lo hacía, ambos deben saber que no va a dejar su equipo por cualquier razón."

"Ella no podría salir de la tripulación, pero-" para sorpresa de Law, fue Zoro quien gruñía hacia él, su conducta tranquila se fue lejos.

"No la voy a tomar por la fuerza, ya sea". Law interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. "Te informo que mi razón de ayudar a Nami-ya es por mi interés personal en ella, por el bien de esta alianza. Honraré mi acuerdo con ella, y nos separaremos después de que sombrero de paja esté libre de nuevo."

"¿Nami-san sabe de esto?" Sanji respondió, y para alivio de Law el hombre parecía notablemente más relajado, incluso la tensión en Zoro disminuyo, su katanas estaban enfundadas por completo una vez más. Estaban evidentemente todavía descontentos con el desarrollo, pero habían dicho por sí mismos que confiarían en Nami. No sólo confiaban en ella, los dos no tuvieron ningún reparo en luchar contra el capitán Supernova si él rompía su promesa y trataba de llevársela.

Para horror de Sanji, la sonrisa de Law se extendió en una sonrisa mientras se rio de la pregunta antes de asentir en respuesta. "Ella lo hace ahora."

"Oí", advirtió el cocinero humilde, señalando con un dedo enojado "¿Que hizo usted, capitán de mierda? Si pusiste una mano sobre Nami-Swan…"

"¿Es por eso que ella regresó a la nave de tan mal humor después de ir a cambiar los vendajes?" Zoro interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño cuando lo hizo "Por no mencionar el hecho de que ella parecía bastante cabreada contigo en el desayuno." Law no respondió, pero la alegría en sus ojos dijo todo lo que Zoro necesitaba saber. El espadachín suspiro, relajándose por completo llegándose a pasar la mano por el pelo color musgo. "Sigue empujándola, Law, y sabrás que tendrá que temerle más a ella que a nosotros ¿verdad?"

"Estoy al tanto", respondió Law. El súbito sentimiento de amistad y comprensión que podía sentirse entre Zoro y Law sólo irritó más a Sanji que se quedó boquiabierto ante los dos hombres.

"¡¿Zoro?! ¡¿No me digas que estás bien con esto?!"

"No lo estoy", Zoro respondió a su compañero de tripulación sin rodeos mientras se inclinaba para descansar su barbilla en su mano, haciendo una pausa para bostezar "Pero no es mi lugar involucrarme en los asuntos personales de Nami, siempre y cuando no ponen a ella y la tripulación en peligro... Y lo mismo va para ti, idiota. No puedo hacer nada sobre el interés de Law en... ella- va a hacer lo que le plazca Si se trata de compartir ese interés, todavía no puedo hacer otra cosa que tener fe en que Nami va a hacer lo que siente que es mejor para ella, es una mujer adulta, puede tomar sus propias decisiones . La única cosa que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que no se lastime".

Sanji se dejó caer en la derrota, incapaz de sostener el razonamiento de Zoro. Por mucho que detestaba la idea de que Law tuviera más que sentimientos platónicos hacia Nami, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Eso no le impidió enviar una última mirada amenazadora a Law, claramente diciéndole que si lastimaba a su navegante, lo mataría.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Ussop una vez más venia en busca frenética y en guardia antes de buscar a los tres hombres. Se relajó al instante mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, bueno, ustedes no se han matado entre sí todavía." Los tres hombres se volvieron a fruncir el ceño oscuramente hacia el francotirador, desaprobando su comentario. "¡B-bueno! Um, hemos llegado a la isla, podrían querer ver esto."

Todos ellos compartieron una curiosa mirada antes de levantarse para seguir al joven a la cubierta. Law de inmediato miró hacia abajo para ver a Nami que estaba mirando fuera de la isla en una profunda reflexión. Se acercó a ella, tomando su escudo y la espada que le ofreció Bepo, corriendo hasta él tan pronto como apareció. Cuando estuvo al lado de Nami, le hizo una seña para que le diera los prismáticos que llevaba en la mano, obteniendo finalmente su atención. Su mente estaba demasiado centrado en la isla como para preocuparse por lo irritada que aún estaba hacia él, y ella le pasó los prismáticos mientras empezaba a hablar.

"Me esperaba una isla de invierno de algún tipo. El libro de registro de la Marina lo establece claramente, al igual que el aire de enfriamiento rápido esta mañana." Ella explicó mientras Sanji se aproximó hacia ella con una chaqueta en la mano. Había estado usando solamente una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros en la mañana, y el clima sólo conseguiría hacerla menos amistosa. Se puso los prismáticos en los ojos para espiar la isla- o lo que parecía ser una enorme losa de hielo que sobresale del océano. "No es sólo una isla de invierno, es un glaciar que encierra completamente una isla."

"¿Es natural?" Le preguntó mientras se giraba para mirar hacia abajo a la navegante, evocando su mente de inmediato en una imagen de Punk Hazard y la tierra congelada en mitad de la isla dada por los poderes de Aokiji.

"Sé lo que estás pensando," ella comenzó con el ceño fruncido, "pero sí, es completamente natural, la mejor que puedo decir. Si miras de cerca, puedes ver grietas en el hielo que se forma en la parte superior de la isla. Ha sido formando lentamente durante años. Siglos incluso al ser tan grande. Ese hielo tiene doscientos metros de espesor, tal vez más en otros lugares. "

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?" Zoro preguntó mientras se acercaba hasta situarse en el otro lado de ella, entrecerrando los ojos para observar la isla por sí mismo.

"Tengo a Franky guiándonos alrededor de la isla desde la distancia", explicó, haciendo un gesto a Law para que le diera los prismáticos y volver a examinar la isla. "Vi una mancha que parecía un gran agujero excavado en el hielo cerca del nivel del mar. Tengo la sensación de que toda la base, otros residentes pueden vivir aquí, están escondidos dentro del hielo, en una red de cuevas y canales excavadas. No voy a saberlo con seguridad hasta después de que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de rodearlo,

"Es probable que sea más rápido si lo corto," Zoro comenzó a dibujar una espada mientras hablaba. "¡Oí Franky, entra más cerca!"

"¡Espera! ¡Alto!" Nami llamó frenéticamente, dejando caer los binoculares, sólo para que Law los tomara. Cuando se volvió a reunir con Zoro, ella lo agarró del brazo de la espada en un intento de detenerlo. "Si lo haces, ¡es posible hacer que toda la estructura de la cueva se derrumbe! ¡Todo el mundo dentro de él será aplastado!"

"¡TSH, tendré cuidado! Tenemos que rescatar a Luffy, ¿No? ¡Cuanto más rápido lleguemos allí, más rápido lo sacamos!"

"Zoro, no sabes cómo está instalado, ¡podrías herir a Luffy!"

Mientras Zoro envainaba su espada de nuevo, se volvió para discutir con Nami, Aparentemente un espectáculo raro de ver desde que se reunieron en el Nuevo Mundo. Law imaginó que sus ánimos estaban demasiado tensos con la situación en que se encontraban, que empeoraban para Zoro después de la charla que tuvieron esa mañana. Él sabía que esto era diferente de su argumento el día anterior, no era tan grave, sólo un conflicto normal entre buenos amigos. Law ignoro sus discusiones centrando su atención en la isla de nuevo. Franky hecho los había conducido más de cerca a la orden de Zoro, lo suficientemente cerca para Law claramente pudiera hacer una gran abertura en el hielo con estructuras hechas por el hombre que lo apoyan. Incluso alcanzó a ver un edificio, y algo que lo tenía bastante curioso, un plan se formó rápidamente en su mente.

"Parece que tenías razón, Nami-ya", dijo, deteniendo la pelea entre los tripulantes mientras le devolvía los binoculares. "Puedo ver las estructuras de allí."

Nami se volvió a mirar por sí misma, Zoro estaba sentado en la cubierta junto a ella con una gran protuberancia que forma en su cabeza, mientras que el gruñir por lo bajo. . "No se ve como la base en sí, pero definitivamente es algo parecido a los mapas en el libro de registro, la base y la prisión deben estar construidas más hacia el interior, por lo que es probable que el pequeño puerto este destinado a la población local y no los marines".

Law asintió comprendiendo antes de soltar su "room" sin previo aviso.

"¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?" Nami gritó antes de que desapareciera de su lugar, un pequeño barril tomó su lugar mientras él volvió a aparecer en el borde exterior de la cueva de hielo. Law podía oírla sin dejar de gritar mientras él casualmente comenzó a caminar más lejos en la estructura, la espada apoyada en su hombro y la capa larga lo mantenían caliente dentro de la caverna helada. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Capitán estúpido! ¡No actúes por tus propios caprichos!"

Law sonrió y envió una pequeña onda de nuevo hacia ella. Se ocuparía de los estribos de Nami después, sobre todo porque el plan que tenía en mente era seguro para incensar más de ella.

No podía esperar a ver su cara cuando se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Me causa mucha gracia este capítulo, siento que sería Ussop si estuviera viendo a esos tres irradiar un aura oscura a su alrededor xd Por otro lado me encantan las palabras macabras de Robin ante cualquier situación, aunque sea la más tranquila de los Mugiwara no esta muy lejos de ser como ellos xd


	20. Capítulo XX

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

Por poco olvido que hoy debía montar un capítulo D: y pueden echarle la culpa a **Arrow** xd pero dejando eso de lado, solo nos quedan 14 capítulos ¿Que piensan de ello? ¿Extrañaran leer la historia? xd

Este capítulo esta dedicando especialmente a **Alessand Leto** por que creo que morirá de emoción al leerlo, y eso que aun queda mucho más por ver xd

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Sometimes You Have to Be Honest With Yourself**

"Argh!" El agravado grito de Nami hizo eco en la nave mientras ella echó los prismáticos hacia abajo, formando otra arruga en su frente al oír una grieta. Bien, iba a tener que comprar un nuevo juego, o simplemente robar uno de la nave Law, ya que es claramente era su culpa que ella los haya roto. 'Capitán idiota por actuar por su cuenta. ¿Qué demonios está pensando? Este no es el momento de ir correr y explorar. Eso es algo que cabe esperar de Luffy, no de Law. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.'

"¿Nami?" la tranquila voz de Robin rompió su diatriba interna, atrayendo su atención de nuevo a la gente a su alrededor. Ella parpadeó y miró a la mujer mayor que parecía simpática, luego bajó a Zoro que todavía estaba sentado en la cubierta frunciendo el ceño hacia ella, luego a Sanji que parecía un poco cauteloso, aunque preocupado y Chopper, Brook, Ussop y se escondieron por las escaleras, murmurando sobre qué miedo tenían cuando estaba enfadada. Un momento después vio a Shachi, Pingüino, y Bepo apareciendo al lado de ellos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Franky?" Llamó, volviéndose a mirar hacia el cyborg todavía con calma manejando el timón, imperturbable ante los estribos de ebullición. "Vamos a echar el ancla a sólo un trecho hacia el sur donde debemos estar a la vista."

"Aye Aye, girlie," respondió Franky girando el pozo mientras ella se volvió a mirar a los hombres que se esconden de ella.

"Y ustedes idiotas", dijo, señalando a ellos, "Necesito dos de ustedes para que se sumerjan en el tiburón y esperar a que Law vuelva. No voy a esperar aquí y correr el riesgo de que un marine nos detecte sólo porque huyó por su cuenta. Y cuando lo traigan de vuelta, vengan directamente a mí para que yo pueda darle un poco de mi espíritu".

Con el puño cerrado amenazadoramente frente a ella, el grupo se levantó para saludarla y se apresuró a decidir quién iba a encontrar al capitán rebelde. Se acordó que Shachi se uniría a Chopper, los dos planeaban advertirle a Law de la paliza que estaba seguro de recibir. Mientras tanto, se volvió sobre sus talones y salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca para mantenerse ocupada con sus mapas, cualquier cosa para conseguir despegar su mente del hombre exasperante.

Ella sólo había estado en la biblioteca vacía por un minuto antes de oír la puerta sin hacer ruido abriéndose y cerrándose. Miró hacia atrás para ver quién había entrado, su ira se derritió al ver a Robin caminando hacia ella con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Pensé que podrías querer compañía", explicó la mujer de más edad antes de tomar el libro de registro de la Marina para dar la vuelta a través de él un poco más para pasar el tiempo mientras ella se sentó en el banco junto a la mesa.

"Gracias, Robin," dijo Nami, con una sonrisa a medias mientras hundía la cabeza hacia abajo para meterse en sus brazos mientras los cruzaba sobre su escritorio.

"¿Cualquier cosa de la que desees hablar?" Robin no la miro cuando ella le hizo la pregunta, sus ojos escanearonel libro en sus manos como si tuviera toda su atención, pero Nami sabía que estaba esperando con expectación por respuesta.

"No sé," la pelirroja suspiró después de un largo momento de silencio. Ella apartó la cara, mirando a una estantería al azar mientras ponía sus pensamientos en orden. Tanto había sucedido en el último par de días, y mucho más iba a estar sucediendo ahora que tenían a Luffy a su alcance. Ella estaba confusa acerca de las cosas que nunca pensó que serían de preocupación.

"Ha llegado a ser muy cariñoso contigo, ¿No?" Dejar en manos de Robin saber exactamente lo que estaba molestando Nami, era fácil saberlo con su temperamento tan borde. Nami tarareó en tono de protesta, una respuesta suficiente para que la mujer mayor continuara con la conversación unilateral. "En realidad es muy lindo verlo halagándote," prosiguió, riéndose cuando Nami finalmente se volvió para darle una mirada desconcertada-. "A su manera, por supuesto. No creo que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que lo haga. En realidad él es un hombre muy poco manejable para alguien de su edad." Otra risa y Nami se quejó irritada levemente mientras giraba la cabeza hacia abajo, cubriéndose con sus brazos y preparándose para lo que sabía que iba a venir a continuación. Su instinto le dijo que no le gustaría, pero Robin era una mujer perspicaz y Nami confiaba en ella, le gustaba, tomaba su perspectiva de acuerdo al corazón. "Por otra parte, creo los sutiles momentos incomodos fueron lo que lo ayudó a ser cariñoso tanto como tu... Entre sus otras cualidades atractivas."

Nami le dirigió una mirada de nuevo, sólo un vistazo de sus ojos mientras trataba de mantener su rostro ligeramente ruborizado oculta de su vista. Robin probablemente ya sabía que se estaba sonrojando, pero Nami no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otra persona vea cuánto siquiera le afecto hablar sobre Law. Robin bajó la mirada hacia ella, su sonrisa dio giro reflexivo, ya que apoyó la cabeza en una mano, apoyada en la mesa, mientras consideraba todo lo que había observado.

"Algo pasó entre ustedes dos." Ella declaró sin rodeos, su sonrisa declinándose cuando un indicio de preocupación apareció en su rostro. Ella no estaba preocupado porque Law le hiciera daño a Nami, al menos no físicamente, ni intencionalmente, pero estaba preocupada por sus emociones Nami estaba luchando con tanta tenacidad que era capaz de causar a la joven más dolor del que ella necesitaba. "Recientemente, quiero decir. El otro día cuando fui a cambiar su vendajes-"

Robin fue cortada cuando Nami enterró su cara de nuevo, murmurando algo que no acababa de entender.

"¿Qué fue Nami?"

"Me dio un beso," Nami admitió un poco más fuerte, con la cara ardiendo al recordarlo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle a Robin toda la historia, estaba tan avergonzada y confundida acerca de todo el evento que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, por no hablar de que estaba segura de que todas las palabras fallarían una vez que llegara a la parte del beso.

O más besos.

En plural.

Bastardo astuto.

Nami se quejó otra vez, tratando de enterrar su cara aún más por debajo de los brazos, ser uno con ellos si fuera posible, cualquier cosa para escapar de la vergüenza que sentía. Hubo un aleteo desagradable en su pecho cada vez que recordaba ese beso, acostada sobre su espalda con la cara de Law rondando tan cerca de la suya, recordado el hormigueo que sus toques le enviaban a través de su cuerpo, recordado lo cómodo que en realidad era sentar allí con su brazo envuelto alrededor de ella. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Podía reconocer que él era un hombre atractivo, que le gustaba como amigo, lo respetaba como capitán y médico, que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él, pero sentir algo más simplemente no podía suceder, era imposible en lo que a ella se refería, y era incluso más imposible pensar que él sería el que iniciara a llenar su mente con emociones complejas.

Una mano suave froto sobre su espalda, la tensión en sus músculos una vez más se derritió mientras ella lentamente y con cautela, se volvió para mirar a Robin... "¿Qué debo hacer, Robin?"

La mujer sonrió con tristeza, aunque no había un destello de diversión en sus ojos ante la pregunta. "Sabes que no puedo responder a eso por ti. Todo depende de cómo proceden las cosas con Trafalgar-san. Si no quieres alentarlo, entonces tendrás que ser franca al respecto." Ella no pudo evitar reírse cuando Nami puso mala cara en su respuesta, o a la falta de ella. "Si está tan confundida acerca de qué hacer, entonces tal vez eso significa que no quieres que las cosas terminan de esa manera. Eres una mujer inteligente, Nami. Cuando te sientes segura de algo, nunca dudas en actuar. Así ¿Qué significa cuando estás dudando ahora? "

Nami no respondió, girando su cabeza hacia atrás en sus brazos con el repentino deseo de llorar apoderándose de ella. Estaba tan frustrada y confundida, sólo quería una dirección a la cual ir, pero no podía tomar una decisión. Ahora no. No cuando estaban tan cerca de tener a Luffy de vuelta.

Tan cerca de que su alianza se terminara una vez más.

Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para pensar con claridad acerca de algo que no puede ver como una prioridad. ¿Luffy iba a estar en buenas condiciones cuando lo encontraron? ¿Aún sigue en esa isla, y no lo han trasladado a Impel Down como ella temía con la cantidad de tiempo que les tomó para llegar a él? ¿Acaso Law iba a quedar atrapado corriendo por la isla solo para quién sabe qué razón? ¿Y si se lastimaba mientras estaba solo?

Ese idiota tenía que ir y actuar por su cuenta y darle más cosas de las que preocuparse.

"Habla con él sobre eso," dijo Robin finalmente después de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro y girando de nuevo al libro olvidado a su lado. "Él podría ser capaz de aclarar algunos de tus pensamientos."

"O simplemente intentara besarme de nuevo" Nami pensó para sí misma, gimiendo cuando regresó su rubor y pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea después de todo. Ella sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente de pensamientos que realmente no podía permitirse el lujo de tener.

Era más fácil estar enfadado con él por el momento.

* * *

-Los túneles de ladrillo y mortero enterrados profundamente en el hielo eran la única evidencia de una base de la Marina existente en esa isla helada. Casi doscientos metros de hielo encima de la estructura, una barrera natural para que quede protegido de los ataques. Los túneles conectan hacia el centro, como una intrincada red, donde se construyeron las principales oficinas y el cuartel de la Marina, mientras que la mayoría de los túneles alrededor albergaban a los prisioneros traídos por ellos.

"¿Señor?" Un infante de la marina lo saludó al entrar en la oficina en la que estaba el vicealmirante al mando. "Hemos recibido noticias sobre los sombreros de paja y los Piratas del Heart. Han liberado a Pierna Negra Sanji y al cazador de piratas Zoro". El oficial de menor rango esperó una respuesta, mirando fijamente a la parte posterior de la silla del escritorio en donde sabía que su superior debe estar sentado. Largos momentos pasaron en silencio antes de que él dio un paso adelante con curiosidad. "¿Señor? ¿Tiene algunas órdenes? Sin duda vienen en camino aquí por su capitán, tenemos que preparar a las tropas y-"

"¿No es usted una cosa pequeña linda?" El vicealmirante finalmente habló, el tono alto causó que su subordinado suspirara de irritación, con una gota de sudor formándose en su frente. La silla de escritorio se dio la vuelta para revelar el vicealmirante, con el pelo de sal y pimienta oculta por un gorro de punto grueso, y las manoplas negras y pesadas que cubren sus manos. Su chaqueta oficial era más gruesa que la mayoría, forrado con un paño grueso y suave para mantenerlo caliente dentro de la isla helada. Se volvió hacia adelante ahora, el joven oficial podía verlo claramente levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras sostenía una bola retorciéndose de piel azul.

El oficial suspiró y se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación donde sabía que el capitán de base estaba de pie, con el ceño fruncido por el comportamiento de su superior. "¿Quién se supone que es?"

"Algunos de los nuevos soldados," el hombre se encogió de hombros mientras salió de las sombras, con la mano levantada para empujar hacia atrás su cabello rubio arena, cayendo en sus ojos de nuevo tan pronto como retiro la mano. Su ceño se profundizó mientras jugaba con los mechones rebeldes antes de dar con un resoplido. "No conseguí el nombre del chico."

"¿Qué hizo él?" El oficial le preguntó con una ceja levantada, mirando hacia atrás cuando el Vicealmirante empezó a jugar con el pequeño gato, bajándola hasta su regazo para poner sobre su espalda como bromeó con su mano enguantada.

"Escogió luchar con un preso", dijo el capitán con un tono aburrido, con el dedo rayando el interior de la oreja mientras hablaba. "El contrato de su castigo es una semana. En caso de que tenga que enseñarle a tratar a los animales mejor."

"Te voy a llamar…." El vicealmirante detuvo a tararear en el pensamiento, apoyando la cara hacia abajo hasta que su nariz estaba tocando el gato, ignorando por completo las palmadas de sus patas con garras. "Blue"

Otra gota de sudor rodo del oficial, " todavía recoge nombres terriblemente obvias."

El capitán ahora de pie junto a él hizo un gesto solemne de acuerdo, y luego se volvió hacia el joven oficial. "No se preocupe demasiado por los sombreros de paja. No hay mucho que puedan hacer con la forma en la que está su capitán."

El joven frunció el ceño, mirando hacia atrás a la puerta que conduce hacia la zona de seguridad más alta de la prisión, donde las paredes de cada celda estaban llenas de piedra del mar. Era el más cercano a la oficina del vicealmirante. El anciano disfrutó patrullando esas celdas cada día, arrullando a sus prisioneros estrellas en su propio zoológico personal, y en especial con su nuevo huésped a quien cariñosamente llama "mono".

Doblemente poco original, pero eso no le importó el vicealmirante ni un poco, siempre y cuando él consiguiera una respuesta cada vez que lo llamara, y que pudiera ver cómo se balanceaba alrededor de las barras y en el columpio de los neumáticos que construían allí.

El temido capitán del sombrero de paja. Hijo del Revolucionario Monkey D. Dragón. Nieto del Vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp. Monkey D. Luffy no era más que un chimpancé en la pantalla, completamente inútil en su nueva forma.

"¡Hoha! HOHAHAHAHA!" sus risotadas sonaron en toda la oficina de repente, llamando la atención del capitán y el oficial de nuevo a su superior... Y el gato ahora se pegó a su cara, sus garras se clavaron firmemente en sus ojos. "¡Creo que le gusto blue! ¡Es tan lúdica!"

Un profundo suspiro del capitán mientras él una vez más trató de arreglar su cabello. "Bien... Creo que debería extender el contrato por tiempo indefinido."

* * *

-Las chicas se habían hundido en un silencio cómodo en la biblioteca después de su charla, Nami estaba consumida profundamente en sus pensamientos con el trabajo que tenía la intención de no convertir en garabatos al azar, mientras que Robin continuó leyendo tranquilamente a su lado hasta que la abertura de la puerta alerto de la presencia de alguien. Nami seguía mirando hacia abajo en el papel delante de ella, siguiendo el mismo conjunto de corrientes una y otra vez, no prestando atención a su entorno. Robin miró hacia arriba para ver a Law entrando en la habitación, con la ceja levantada preguntando silenciosamente mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la aturdida navegante. La mujer sonrió y reprimió una sonrisa mientras se levantaba sí misma con cuidado, dejando el banco libre e indicándola a Law que tomara su lugar, haciendo lo posible para no sorprender a Nami.

"Buena suerte," Robin le dijo al oído mientras caminaba, dándole una palmada de apoyo en el hombro antes de salir por la puerta y dejándolo solo con Nami. Law supone que debe haber aprendido acerca de lo que había sucedido si ella les estaba dando privacidad a hablar ahora. Apreciaba el gesto; al menos eso significaba que estaba más o menos de su parte en el asunto.

Law tomó el asiento desocupado ahora y recogió el libro de registro que Robin había estado leyendo. Él se apoyó contra el escritorio y esperó a que Nami anotara que estaba allí. Para su sorpresa, ella era completamente inconsciente, tan pérdida en sus pensamientos mientras se hundía sobre el escritorio, apoyando su cabeza en un brazo extendido y se volvió para apartar la mirada de él, mientras todavía dibujaba un dibujo sin sentido. En comparación con lo cortante que había sido su temperamento antes, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pensando que la tenía tan distraída de su ira.

Eso fue hasta que su pluma se rompió y dejó escapar un grito de frustración en voz alta antes de tirarlo abajo y sentarse con la espalda recta de nuevo. Los brazos extendidos en frente de su cara mientras se inclinaban hacia atrás, cruzando sus ojos mientras gruñía humilde a sí misma.

Por lo que era en realidad todavía estaba enojada.

"¿Algo está mal…?" Law empezó a preguntar, sonriendo cuando ella se congeló en su lugar, "¿Nami-ya?"

Realmente le gustaba su deslumbrante mirada, incluso si se dirigía a él.

"¡Tú!" Ella comenzó a gritar, señalándolo acusadoramente mientras sus dientes apretados. "¡Si algo está muy mal! ¡Contigo! ¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando despegando así?! Es mejor que tenga una buena razón, o juro yo-"

"¿Juras que vas qué?" Él la interrumpió, su voz era una mezcla de risa y un gruñido oscuro como él se acercó y envolvió su mano alrededor del dedo que todavía había señalado a él y lo utilizo para tirar hacia sí mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa hacia ella. "No soy tu capitán, ni un miembro de su tripulación, así que espero que no estés pensando en que me puedes tratar como lo estás haciendo."

Sus ojos se estrecharon en él, no se echó para atrás del todo, pero vio un destello de miedo en sus ojos que le dijo que sabía que no podía empujarlo demasiado lejos. Él podía tener algún tipo de afecto por ella, pero eso no significaba que iba a tolerar su abuso, al menos no en ese momento cuando pensó que era injustificado.

"Podrían habernos descubierto," ella dijo humilde, tratando de dar un tirón hacia atrás el dedo de él sólo para que él endureciera su agarre, moviéndose para mantener toda su mano dentro de él. "¿Qué pasa si los marines que viste te capturaran? Entonces, ¿qué haríamos? Tendríamos que rescatarte y a Luffy. Rescatar a Luffy va a ser bastante difícil, si te hubieran capturado, tendríamos otra desventaja".

"¿Realmente tiene tan poca fe en mí que piensas que sería capturado tan fácilmente?" Preguntó con una ceja levantada. "Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Nami-ya, no tenías ninguna razón para preocuparse por mí."

"No estaba preocupado por ti," dijo poco convincente cuando se volvió para mirar a una pared, negándose a mirarlo de nuevo mientras ignoró su pregunta.

"Nami-ya, ¿Qué pasó con tu obstinada confianza en mí que te dije que olvidaras?" Se rio, soltando su mano alrededor de la suya sólo para trazar suavemente hacia abajo la muñeca y el antebrazo, corriendo hacia su bíceps donde la agarró de nuevo para dar un tirón a salir de su silla y en su regazo. Ella gritó de sorpresa por el repentino movimiento, retorciéndose para alejarse hasta que sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cintura mientras se apoyaban en susurro en su oído. "Dime lo que realmente te molesta, porque sé que no tiene nada que ver con el pie que acaba de tomar."

Observó mientras ella volvió la cabeza lejos de él de nuevo, cayendo en su agarre mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativo. Tenía tiempo para esperar a que ella consiguiera sus pensamientos juntos, él era un hombre paciente, e incluso más paciente ahora que se había sometido a su control. Él le ajustó en sus brazos ahora que ella estaba siendo un poco compatible, dejando inclinarse hacia atrás contra su pecho en un ángulo, con las piernas cubriendo a un lado de la suya. Mientras esperaba, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, mirando estoicamente mientras se agitaba sus manos en su regazo.

Se sorprendió en silencio al ver lo lejos que había caído en unos pocos días. O tal vez lo que había comenzado hace semanas en otoño la primera vez que la encontró en la lluvia. Una mano flotó desde donde fue envuelto alrededor de su estómago para pasar por encima de su muslo en el que había recibido un disparo durante su primer escape. Estaba oculto de él ahora, cubierto por sus pantalones vaqueros, pero sabía que en particular la herida ya casi se había desvanecido. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no iba a estar demasiado cerca de ella, que no iba a cruzar una línea que alteraría para siempre la naturaleza de su alianza, sin embargo, aquí estaba dando los primeros pasos en esa dirección y tratando de arrastrarla junto con él. Lo que sea que había pasado, no se arrepentía; Incluso si eso significaba escuchar los reclamos perpetuos de los Sombreros de Paja sobre la amistad que desde ahora en uno de ellos murió.

Preferiblemente sombrero de paja.

"Esto no va a funcionar", la voz tranquila de Nami lo sacó de sus meditaciones pacientes. Tarareó en pregunta mientras volvía ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de obtener una visión de su rostro, pero estaba oculto detrás de una cascada de sus cabellos naranjas vibrantes. Cuando ella no se movió para continuar, llegó a pasar la mano a través de los mechones de pelo que la escondía de él, empujándolos detrás de la oreja mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante por encima del hombro de nuevo, en silencio la impulso a seguir adelante. "Esta alianza va a terminar pronto, y entonces, ¿qué? Tú con tu tripulación, mientras yo me quedo con la mía, y la próxima vez que nos veamos, vamos a ser enemigos de nuevo."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que la alianza va a terminar aquí?" Su pregunta vino sin pensar, casi sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando lo hizo mientras ella levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos, los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock puro.

"Siempre estás diciendo que la alianza es temporal. Desde Punk Hazard, luchaste con Luffy en cada paso del camino para asegurarte de que entendiera que era sólo temporal."

"Eso fue entonces," se encogió de hombros, con un suspiro mientras se apoyaba contra el banco, tirando de ella con él. "Creo que es seguro decir que muchas cosas han cambiado, y que podría estar pensando en cambiar los términos de la alianza."

"¿Cambiar los términos de qué manera?" Nami preguntó con escepticismo, inclinándose lejos de él.

Él sonrió.

"Eso depende de ti, Nami-ya." Su mano estaba en su barbilla, y con la otra tirando de su espalda más cerca de él. "¿Has tenido un cambio de opinión sobre mí?"

Se sentía seguro de que ella lo hacía, había renunciado a su negación obstinada admitiendo que había algo entre ellos. Hasta que ella frunció el ceño de nuevo e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, su expresión era tan afectada y con tanta agitación que en realidad le dio una pausa.

"¿Nami-ya?"

Sin respuesta.

"Mírame, Nami-ya."

Aun así el silencio lo saludó, y con la mano la forzó a levantar la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo, pero sus ojos permanecieron bajos.

"¡Nami!"

Dijo su nombre con dureza, la impaciencia y la emoción cayendo en su tono. Eso y la falta del sufijo atraparon su atención de inmediato mientras sus ojos se volvieron hacia él.

"No lo sé." Ella finalmente respondió, y pudo ver la confusión escrita en toda su cara, su iris temblaba como si tuviera miedo. No, no es como si lo tuviera; ella tenía miedo.

"Tch," resopló antes de tirar de ella hacia abajo contra él, y enterrando la cara en su cuello mientras se apartaba a sí mismo. "Eres una mujer tan problemática. Voy a preguntar otra vez, y quiero una respuesta esta vez. ¿Qué paso con confiar en mí?

"Confió en ti", respondió ella con un suspiro, no dudando en esta ocasión.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos tienes tanto miedo?" preguntó en un gruñido irritado. Ella le estaba enviando tantas señales mixtas y comenzaba rápidamente a molestarlo. Al parecer, no podía ser tan paciente como pensó con ella. Cuando e no respondió de inmediato, volvió la cara hacia abajo para mirarla de nuevo, sólo para verla sentada allí cuidadosamente teniendo en cuenta su pregunta. Ella ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba asustada de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos "Oí".

En el momento en que la mirada fue hacia él, agarró suavemente su atención, rozando y sellando sus labios con los de ella. Hablar no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte a ese ritmo, sino que los dirigía en círculos con una Nami vacilante, y Law estaba harto y cansado de ello. Mientras que su mente racional podría haber sido confundida acerca de sus sentimientos, su subconsciente definitivamente no lo era. En el fondo sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él, si lo hacía, no se habría quedado asentado cómodamente en sus brazos en ese banco.

Y ella definitivamente no estaría devolviéndole el beso.

Tan pronto como sintió a presión en él, sus labios se suavizaron para él, soltó un gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta y llevó una mano por su mandíbula, en su pelo largo, y la sostuvo mientras inclinaba la cabeza Para profundizar el beso. Sus manos se apretaron en su chaqueta, tirando de él más cerca esta vez en vez de apartarlo. No había absolutamente ninguna vuelta atrás, sólo podían seguir adelante con esta extraña relación que se habían formado sin darse cuenta, y Law era más que feliz por eso giro de los acontecimientos.

Su lengua salió, y ella voluntariamente abrió los labios para dejarle entrar en su boca, aunque tentativamente empujó su propio atrevimiento para burlarse de él, como si ligara con ella para hacerlo desesperarse por más. Y estaba funcionando.

No dejó que el beso se pausara cuando él la empujó a abrir las piernas, levantándola ella y sentándola a horcajadas sobre su regazo mientras se hundía de nuevo en el banco más. Sus brazos se movieron para envolver alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos acariciaron su pelo justo por debajo de su sombrero, y una vez más se encontró gimiendo en el beso. Sus dedos recorrieron un muslo hasta que llegaron a descansar en su cadera. Cuando él rodó sus caderas hacia abajo, dejó escapar una maldición baja contra sus labios cuando la oyó gemir por la fricción.

En ese momento era seguro decir que ambos habían olvidado por completo todo lo estaba fuera de esa habitación.

Ella se estaba hundiendo en él, su cuerpo presionaba más cerca para poder sentir cada curva suave, y él maldijo en silencio por los pesados abrigos que tenían ambos porque estaban en el camino. Su mano fue a escondidas alrededor de la cintura de sus vaqueros, burlándose de la piel alrededor de su hueso de la cadera y el dibujo más suaves maullidos de ella mientras jadeaba en el beso. Hizo su camino hacia el abrigo, los dedos jugaron con el botón mientras trataba de aventurarse más.

Y luego se congeló.

Se encogió de dolor al ver que Nami se sentó de repente, confundida, Law estaba completamente rígido debajo de ella mientras seguía haciendo una mueca. Sus ojos se movieron de su cara a su abrigo, como curiosidad, de repente, vio algo que se movía debajo de la piel gruesa.

"¿Qué…?" Ella comenzó cuando Law la obligó a tirar de sus manos fuera de ella para poder agarrar la cremallera de su chaqueta, tirando de ella hacia abajo para revelar lo que se escondía en su interior.

"Me olvidé por completo de este pequeño individuo," dijo él a través de los dientes gruesos, tirando de una masa de piel blanca hasta que renunció a su agarre en su camiseta, así como la piel debajo de ella.

Nami se sentó allí, parpadeando con confusión al ver a Law sacando un felino de su abrigo y ahora sosteniéndolo en su mano por la piel del cuello. Law miró sombríamente al gato, muy molesto con la interrupción a pesar de que era su culpa por haber olvidado que había escondido el animal en su abrigo, para empezar.

"Se había quedado dormido después de lo puse en mi abrigo. No se movió una vez." Law reflexionó, sólo para que Nami de repente lo golpeara con fuerza en el pecho, lo que lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor de nuevo gracias a los pequeños rasguños que el gato había dejado allí en sus intentos de escapar.

"¡No me diga que fuiste a vagar por un gato!" Ella gritó. "¡¿Por qué lo tienes de todos modos?!"

Law frunció el ceño al gato un poco más antes de volverse a mirar a Nami estoicamente, su expresión no daba ninguna respuesta hasta que él explicó. "Ese primer túnel en el que entré tenía un pueblo. Al menos tres cuartas partes de su población eran animales, la mayoría gatos. ¿No te parece extraño?

"Bueno, sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nada?" Ella resopló, cruzándose los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba el gato todavía colgando de las garras de Law. "¡Y deja de agarrarla así! Por lo menos se suave con la pobre criatura después de que casi lo ahogaste en tu abrigo.

Law puso los ojos en blanco ante su preocupación, pero cedió y dejó que el gato cayera suavemente sobre el pecho donde procedió a sentarse y limpiarse, completamente tranquilo ahora que estaba libre de nuevo.

"Tengo una idea acerca de cómo llegar a sombrero de paja y liberarlo", explico Law mirando al gato en su pecho mientras Nami levantó una ceja expectante.

"¿Y?"

"No te va a gustar", dijo antes de levantar la mano junto a él. "Room".

"¿¡Ley!?"

"Shambles".

* * *

¿No les gustaría tener una amiga como Robin? Sus comentarios me encantaron y me hicieron reír un montón, y las reacciones de Nami son tan...adorables. ¡Por eso la amo! ¡Ya por fin hubo algo más de acción! ¿Están contentos?


	21. Capítulo XXI A plan takes shape

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **A Plan Takes Shape**

"Room".

"¿¡Law!?"

"Shambles ".

El cuerpo caliente cómodamente sentado en su regazo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, toda su atención en el gato que estaba sentado sobre su pecho. Observó divertido mientras parpadeaba, su cabeza se volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación, el blanco de la piel que cubría su cuerpo, y por último la sonrisa retorcida en la cara de Law frente a ella.

Probablemente debería haber planeado mejor su reacción.

Él gritó de dolor cuando se lanzó hacia él, sus garras demasiado afiladas se clavaron en sus mejillas mientras ella tuvo la oportunidad de morderle la nariz con fuerza suficiente para extraerle la sangre.

"¡Maldita sea, Nami-ya! ¡Cálmate!" Gritó, agarrándola por la piel del cuello y tratar de liberarla de su nariz sin perder trozos de carne en el proceso. "¡Tengo una razón para esto, sólo escúchame!"

Ella al menos aflojó su agarre lo suficiente como para que él la apartara, pero una vez que ella estaba colgada delante de su cara, ella lo miró duramente e intentó golpearlo de nuevo. Devolvió la mirada penetrante, ignorando la sangre que ahora goteaba por su rostro mientras la mantenía a distancia de su brazo. Ella estaba gruñendo, con el pelo erizado, y la mirada en sus ojos le prometió un asesinato rápido. Si no iba dirigido a él, iba a encontrar muy divertido, si estuviera en su propio cuerpo, él probablemente encontrará que es una de las miradas más atractivas de ella. En su forma actual, sólo continuó mirando en silencio, dispuesto a tratar de atacarlo de nuevo, mientras que su agarre se apretó en su pelaje.

Tan atrapados estaban en su batalla silenciosa, que no se dieron cuenta de que toda su tripulación, y la mayor parte de la suya, habían venido a observar el porqué de sus gritos y la riña que seguía. Todos estaban allí de pie en estado de shock ante la escena. El temido Supernova, Trafalgar Law, estaba mirando a un gato como si iba a desollarlo, mientras que el gato estaba mirando hacia atrás con una ferocidad igual. Mientras tanto Nami estaba en el suelo, mirando con confusión sus manos y la habitación a su alrededor, y luego volvió a mirar a su espalda, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad antes de volver a observar la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus manos fueron a sus pechos, Sanji inmediatamente estalló en una hemorragia nasal masiva, volviéndose loco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Law finalmente lanzara una mirada a la interrupción repentina. Con su atención fuera de ella, Nami –en el gato- se aprovechó, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que ella consiguió sus patas envueltas alrededor de su brazo, las garras se hundieron en su abrigo pesado para agarrarlo mientras torcía su cabeza lo suficiente como para apretar su afeitar como caninos en su mano.

Law gritó de dolor de nuevo, la mordida lo obligó a soltar el gato, permitiéndola a Nami caer al suelo. Sus patas traseras aterrizaron, yendo hacia su tripulación, subiendo en el abrigo largo de Zoro hasta que estuvo en su hombro, confundiendo al espadachín del todo. Ella se sentó en su nueva posición gruñendo, no soltando su ira, incluso cuando ella sentía que estaba en un lugar mucho más seguro, lejos del hombre enfurecido que fue y la puso en otro cuerpo sin su permiso. Otra vez.

Law cuidó de su mano maltratada mientras miraba a Nami, poco menos enojado, más que molesto. Por alguna razón, realmente odiaba que ella fue a Zoro tan rápidamente por su protección, aunque sabía que no debería sorprenderse por ello. La confusión del sombrero de paja espadachín se desvaneció mientras miraba entre el gato, el cuerpo de Nami en el suelo, y Law. Robin se había trasladado al cuerpo de Nami, pasando un brazo alrededor de la mujer para mantenerla en calma, muy consciente de que no era Nami y con la esperanza de disminuir el caos.

"Oí," Zoro comenzó a hablar moderadamente, rechinando los dientes y estrechando los ojos en el capitán, "¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?"

Law frunció el ceño, no dando marcha atrás a la mirada amenazadora que estaba recibiendo. "Asegurado mi plan para liberar a su capitán."

"Nami es este gato, ¿verdad?" preguntó Zoro, El estrechamiento de los ojos de Law era la única respuesta que necesitaba mientras levantaba una mano para rascar el gato detrás de la oreja, el gesto milagrosamente logro calmar a la mujer pegada en el cuerpo del animal mientras se derretía contra su mano. Logrando enfurecer a Law, su mirada se puso helada, pero no se movió de donde estaba sentado, esperando a que Zoro continuara. "¿Cómo esto se supone que nos ayuda, entonces? Porque todo lo que estoy viendo es la creación de muchos más problemas para nosotros."

Law no respondió de inmediato, necesitaba conseguir su propio temperamento bajo control ya que la tensión entre él y el otro espadachín prácticamente llenó la habitación. No podía entender del todo por qué estaba tan enojado con el otro hombre y su cuestionamiento, aunque sabía que era probablemente debido a lo cerca que Nami era para él. Le irritaba ver de primera mano el vínculo que tenía con Zoro, sabía que estaba allí, que habían estado navegando con Luffy durante demasiado tiempo, si el otro capitán tenía la mano derecha e izquierda en esa nave, no había forma de que no tener un vínculo fuerte y aun así odiaba verlo.

Siseó y apartó la cara; haciendo muecas mientras maldecía el hecho de que podría estar celoso de la estrecha amistad de Nami con Zoro. Ahora no era el momento de dejar que algo tan benigno llegara a él.

"Los Marines probablemente ya saben que vamos a buscar a Sombrero de Paja" comenzó finalmente a explicarle, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro mientras se obligaba a calmarse. Su mano se levantó y sacudió sus dedos sobre las marcas de garras y mordeduras en la cara, mirando la sangre que manchaba los dedos cuando él retiró su mano. El gesto llamó la atención de Chopper, el otro médico saltó para en el banco mientras se ofreció en silencio tratar los cortes mientras Law siguió. "Necesitamos a alguien que pueda entrar en la base y su prisión sin ser detectado, alguien que es capaz de abrir cerraduras. Naturalmente, ese alguien es Nami-ya. Un problema surge allí, la estarán esperando.

"¿Así que la puso en otro cuerpo para despistarlos, Trafalgar-san?" Robin elevó la voz desde el suelo, comprendiendo la mayor parte de su plan. Se atrevió a darle una mirada a Nami que seguía posada en el hombro de Zoro y le hizo gracia ver que su cara de gato se alejó de él, apenas le permitía ver el diamante naranja marcando sobre el ojo izquierdo del gato, pero ella estaba más tranquila y sus ojos estaban inclinados en su dirección, la curiosidad obtenía el mejor de ella.

"Eso es correcto, y el mejor cuerpo es uno que no iba a ser sospechoso como yo le estaba diciendo antes de que la cambiara, la ciudad en ese túnel fue mayoritariamente poblada por gatos. Me parece extraño, pero puede ser a nuestro favor, ya que probablemente no van a mirar dos veces a un gato salvaje deambulando por la zona. Van a ser incluso menos sospechoso, cuando vean su cuerpo con nosotros cuando ataquemos de frente, apartando a tantos soldados y guardias lejos de la prisión, y de Nami-ya, para que pueda llegar a sombrero de paja sin ser capturada. Ella, por supuesto, necesita practicar su habilidad en cerraduras en esa forma, pero confío en sus habilidades e inteligencia lo suficiente como para compensarlo".

No podía dejar de enviarle una sonrisa mientras la felicitó, deliberadamente tratando de aliviar su temperamento para que ella lo perdonara por tomar las libertades que hizo. Parecía funcionar, al menos ahora estaba mirándolo directamente, y si un gato podría asumir una mirada reflexiva, entonces él estaba seguro de que era la mirada que ella estaba tratando de darle.

"¿Ese plan la satisface, Nami-ya?" Preguntó y todo el mundo se relajó, ya que se dieron cuenta de que no era un mal plan en teoría. Observó como ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza antes de abrir la boca para hablar... sólo para que un pequeño maullido saliera.

Su boca se cerró cuando todos volvieron sus ojos sorprendidos hacia al sonido, incluso Law se sorprendió. Estaba seguro de que ella debía ser capaz de hablar normalmente cuando cambiaba un cuerpo, incluso si las cuerdas vocales de un ser humano y de los animales eran diferentes, todavía confiaba en que ella debe ser capaz de hablar todavía. ¿Tal vez calculó mal?

"¿Eh, por lo que no puede hablar?", reflexionó Zoro, con una sonrisa maliciosa que cruzo su rostro mientras miraba al gato en el hombro. "Tal vez no sea tan malo. Significa que no tengo que escucharla quejándose por un tiempo. Tal vez podría encontrar una manera de hacer esto permanente."

Law gimió, sin excusa, excepto por la reacción inmediata de Nami por la observación de Zoro; él estaba en suficientes problemas ya, no era necesario añadir más cosas. La mujer entre dientes empezó a arañar la cara de Zoro, aullando como un gato enojado todo el tiempo, Law sabía que tendría que pisar con cuidado cuando estuviera preocupada por un tiempo, aunque tenía curiosidad por algo.

"¿Tony-ya?" Law se volvió tranquilamente a su compañero médico que seguía de pie junto a él cuando terminó de limpiar las heridas que había recibido de Nami. "¿Puede traducir lo que está diciendo?"

Chopper enrojeció por un momento antes de asentir. Ella dice "Te arrancaré la garganta para que no puedas hablar. Ve cómo te gusta eso, idiota".

"Gracias", Law rio con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, moviéndose para ver como Nami se volvía y literalmente pateaba a Zoro con fuerza en la cabeza con sus patas traseras, saltando de él y dirigiéndose hacia Robin, esperando una comodidad en la mujer mayor. Por lo menos sus celos finalmente fueron sofocados.

Levantó una ceja cuando Nami se volvió en su posición que había reclamado en los brazos de Robin y lo señaló directamente con una pata, tenía su rostro enojado, o algo parecido a eso. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse mientras le dirigía una diatriba enfadada de maullidos y silbidos, en lugar de eso miró hacia abajo hacia Chopper para una traducción.

"Mmmm," el joven comenzó, con el rostro repentinamente escaldado mientras sacudía de miedo levemente. Sea lo que sea que Nami estaba diciendo no debía ser bueno. "No creo que, como hombre me sienta muy cómodo repetir todo eso", explicó, Law consiguió una imagen en su cabeza mientras hacía una mueca ante lo que debe haber estado amenazándolo. "Pero, básicamente, ella quiere de vuelta en su cuerpo... o de lo contrario."

Law tosió y se acomodó donde se sentaba, cruzando las piernas y apartando su cuerpo de ella todo lo que podía sin hacerlo obvio. Todos los demás hombres de la habitación compartían las mismas caras pálidas, ya que, también, se alejó del gato enojado, o más bien mujer. "Claro," Law asintió, forzando su atención sobre el cuerpo todavía confundido de Nami sentado en el suelo junto a Robin. Ella había estado allí sentada en silencio observando todo el tiempo, con la cabeza inclinada con la curiosidad; se veía bastante atractiva así y la Law tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que era la mente de un gato dentro de su cuerpo, una vez más se volvió a mirar a los demás en la habitación. "Me temo que tengo que admitir que no entiendo por qué Nami-ya no puede hablar en esa forma, pero eso no debería ser un problema."

"Mmmm," Una nueva voz comenzó a titubear cuando Law volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Nami, todo el mundo pareció tan sorprendido cuando miraron al gato y luego a Law nuevamente. "Realmente no sé lo que está pasando aquí, pero creo que la razón por la que la mujer no puede hablar en mi cuerpo es a causa de la maldición."

"¡¿Ah?!" Todos menos la mandíbula de Robin cayeron ante la declaración tranquila, sin entender al menos lo que estaba pasando ahora.

"¿Maldición?" Robin preguntó por todos, su mente rápidamente puso las cosas juntas. "¿Qué clase de maldición? ¿Quiere decir que no eras originalmente un gato?"

La persona dentro de Nami sacudió la cabeza y luego frunció el ceño pensativamente, aclarándose la garganta mientras habló con más confianza. "Todos los animales de la isla eran originalmente humanos. El capitán de la base, Tynan, los maldice como animales cada vez que le plazca. Algunos de ellos subordinados a quienes castiga por romper las reglas, otros son sólo gente del pueblo que lo hizo enojar. Pone condiciones a todos, haciendo que sus cuerpos sean completamente incapaces de hablar". Su cara preocupada se transformó repentinamente mientras se giraba a Law con una amplia sonrisa, arrastrando los pies por el suelo hacia él, para su sorpresa, le agarro las manos. "Esta es la primera vez en un año que he sido capaz de hablar normalmente. ¡Muchas gracias!"

"Uh," Estaba aturdido, inclinándose mientras trataba de mantenerse calmado y recogido. Eso no podría haber sido una mejor idea. Ver a la mujer a la que estaba muy atraído y preocupado, mirándolo con tanta felicidad y gratitud era extraño. Estaba repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza que esto no era Nami, y aun así su corazón latía mientras trataba de tirar de las manos de su agarre. Se centró en el gato que gruñía en el regazo de Robin, que era Nami, que era la que le gustaba, que lo mataría en su sueño si incluso consideraba aprovecharse de la versión más amigable. "Les recuerdo, señorita, que esto es sólo temporal. Tan pronto como liberemos Sombrero de paja, se le devolverá a su cuerpo original."

Finalmente logró que sus manos fueran hacia atrás cuando su agarre se aflojó por su observación, un destello de decepción cruzó su rostro y luego volvió a sonreír. "Eso está bien. Vas a tener que luchar contra el capitán si deseas liberar a tu amigo, y cuando él este derrotado, todos los animales deben volver a la normalidad. En realidad, de acuerdo a los rumores, necesitas llevarlo abajo de todas formas."

"¿Porque eso?" preguntó Law, sus cejas se confundieron antes de que se diera cuenta de ello. "¿¡No me digas que los prisioneros...?!"

"Sí, todos ellos. Lo llaman el zoológico, después de todo, tu amigo es probablemente una de las exposiciones." Ella sonrió y ahora Law quería estrangularla, aunque sólo fuese para liberar parte de su molestia por el nuevo conocimiento, y la actitud ambivalente de la chica hacia él.

Law lanzó un suspiro pesado y se quitó el sombrero para pasar la mano por su desordenado cabello, con los ojos cerrados mientras contemplaba lo que sabían. Todo era molesto, sobretodo la persona dentro de Nami, tenía que admitir que tuvieron suerte, ahora tendrían alguna información privilegiada sobre la isla y los marines que la ocupaban. "Está bien, necesito que nos diga todo lo que sabes sobre esa base y la gente que lo custodia."

* * *

Todo el mundo se dispuso a escuchar la información de la persona dentro de Nami, cuyo nombre era Dana, tenían en la isla la base alojada dentro de ella. Sanji salió corriendo para buscar aperitivos, volviendo y adulando a la nueva Nami que estaba más que feliz por recibir su atención, recibiendo la inmensa molestia tanto de Nami como de Law. Nami había permanecido cómoda sentada en el regazo de Robin en el suelo, excepto por el momento cuando cogió a Law mirándola, que fue cuando ella deliberadamente levanto una garra sobre su garganta mientras lo miraba en silenciosa advertencia.

Iba a tomar algo de tiempo que lo perdonara esta vez. Sólo tenía que recordarle que no pusiera a Sanji de nuevo en su cuerpo, su muerte sería casi garantizada si alguna vez lo consideraba siquiera.

Su nueva informante, Dana, habló sobre la configuración básica del sistema de túneles de la isla, llegando incluso a mapearla con rutas particularmente buenas para que Nami pudiera tomar algo que evitara cualquier alarma. "Cuando llegues a la base, deberías poder entrar fácilmente. El Vicealmirante Ember, el encargado, ama a los animales, a los gatos más que a nada, por eso escogió al Capitán Tynan como su subordinado directo. Tendrás completa libertad para moverte. "Todo el mundo sabe que no deben hacerte daño, tendrás completa libertad para moverte. "

Law de repente estrechó sus ojos en la chica mientras hablaba, con la sensación de algo extraño por lo mucho que sabía. Originalmente sólo había hablado de rumores, pero parecía que ella sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

"El vicealmirante es fuerte, no lo subestimen. Dicen que es la bestia que guarda las puertas al infierno, una vez fue el favorito para ser el director De Impel Down, si no fuera por su amor por el campo de batalla, y puede ser muy temible cuando se enoja". Dana continuó, una vez más la curiosidad se dibujó en el rostro de Law. "Nami será la única que este segura en la forma en la que esta, porque nunca se atrevería a dañar a un animal."

"Bueno, al menos sé que mis instintos no se equivocaban sobre este plan," Law zumbaba en sus pensamientos, mirando el gato blanco que sostiene la mente de Nami. Ella había adquirido una expresión muy considerada de nuevo, con la mente pensando cuidadosamente todos los hechos expuestos a ella.

De pronto algo pareció hacer clic en ella cuando se levantó del regazo de Robin y fue sobre el escritorio. Law se incorporó y se inclinó desde donde estaba sentado en el banco, observando mientras agarraba su pluma, equilibrándolo cuidadosamente entre sus dos patas mientras se sentaba allí, rápidamente comenzó a garabatear en el papel. Ahora tenía extra curiosidad por su comportamiento; si tenía un mensaje le podría haber pedido fácilmente a Chopper que lo tradujera para ella, pero se dio cuenta de todo la experiencia embarazosa que debe ser al ser incapaz de hablar. Cuando terminó, deslizó el papel para él con una mirada tan llena de determinación que no le importaba lo que ella había escrito, sabía que todo lo que ella pensaba sería bueno. Aun así, él tomó el papel y leyó su mensaje, haciendo florecer una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a los demás que esperaban expectantes que le dijeron lo que ella escribió.

"Ella estaba preocupada antes de cómo iba a llevar sus herramientas para abrir cerraduras con ella en esa forma. Sería pesado y la haría destacar demasiado ", explicó, mirando a Nami nuevamente con un destello de orgullo en su ojo a lo bien que pensó en su papel a pesar de estar tan enojado con lo que hizo. "Pero se dio cuenta de que si los guardias no piensan dos veces por qué ella anda vagando alrededor, y si el encargado es particularmente aficionado a los gatos, no debería tener ningún problema robando un juego de llaves de cualquier número de infantes de la marina allí. Todo lo que ella pide es que le damos un buen comienzo antes de atacar para que no estén corriendo frenéticamente, lo que hace pera ella más difícil escoger sus bolsillos".

"Estoy de acuerdo," Robin habló primero, asintiendo sabiamente, "Seria el mejor curso de las acciones dadas las circunstancias."

Sin pensarlo, Law alcanzó a acariciar a Nami en la cabeza, sonriendo mientras sus orejas se aplanaban hacia atrás antes de soltar una sarta de maldiciones cuando se procedió a morderlo nuevo duramente. La enfurecida mujer-gato empezó a garabatear en otra hoja de papel, con los ojos brillantes de rabia mientras le pasaba el mensaje.

'No me trates como una mascota, Law. Nunca te perdonaré por esta humillación. Nunca. Voy a arrancar… 'Él dejó de leer y rápidamente arrugó el papel antes de que nadie pudiera ver la cadena sin fin de amenazas escritas en él. Definitivamente podía entender por qué Chopper no estaba repitiendo su diatriba anterior.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta alrededor de la isla de nuevo para que pueda dejar caer a Nami-ya afuera en donde originalmente había recogido el gato." Law dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, en silencio diciéndoles a todos que siguieran sus órdenes. Por suerte nadie preguntó qué había escrito Nami esta vez, su reacción y su rabia eran suficientes para que llenaron los vacíos. En la puerta, volvió a mirar al gato en silencio humeante sobre la mesa. "Te daré una media hora, no más, para que llegues a la base y a Sombrero de Paja. Vamos a proceder con nuestro ataque en ese punto y darte una oportunidad para liberarlo.

Al asentir con la cabeza, salió a toda prisa, cuidando su mano ensangrentada sin quejarse

Su plan funcionó mejor que sin falta, de lo contrario, podría olvidar la relación que tenía con Nami, que finalmente había tomado algunos pasos en la dirección que él quería.

Se negó a fallarle y perderla para siempre.

* * *

Esté es uno de los capítulos más divertidos de las historia xd simplemente me encanta Nami dentro de un gato y como reacciona al ser cambiada nuevamente por Law xd También amo el ligero Zona y los celos de Law por ello (El zona me gusta mucho también) ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!


	22. Capítulo XXII Faith Within Enemy

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Faith Within Enemy Territories**

-Law se apoyó en la barandilla, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, y observó las paredes resbaladizas del glaciar, que rodeaban la isla de nuevo. Su mente se sentía dispersa, no lograba enfocarse a pesar de la batalla que se avecinaba por delante. Tan seguro se sentía acerca de su plan, tan seguro estaba por los talentos de Nami, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación exterior de preocupación. No sabía si tenía que ver con la persona relativamente desconocida que reside dentro del cuerpo de Nami o la disposición que tuvo para darles tanta información, o tal vez fue sólo el hecho de que una vez más envío a Nami al peligro sin ninguna protección. Fuera lo que fuera, sólo lo sentía, no veía cómo arreglarlo, solo tendría que concentrarse y permanecer en guardia.

El sonido de algo aterrizando en la barandilla junto a él atrajo su mirada estoica hacia abajo y hacia un lado para mirar fijamente a la mujer gato que le importaba mucho más de lo que lo admitiría. Escondió su ceño fruncido detrás de sus dedos mientras la observaba sentarse, mirando hacia el glaciar del mismo modo. Esa era la otra cosa que tenía a su mente yendo en diferentes direcciones. No estaba realmente preocupada porque lo perdonara, él sabía que lo haría una vez que ella estuviera de vuelta en su cuerpo, pero aún tenía un montón de preguntas que se centraban alrededor de lo que sentía hacia él. Las preguntas que no quería o necesitaba, pero que sin embargo, estaban allí, molestándolo en el fondo de su mente, y él constantemente se encontró preguntándose qué pasaría una vez que los Sombreros de Paja se reunieran y ya no lo necesitaran.

Ese pensamiento trajo una punzada de molestia en el pecho.

La mujer había envenenado su mente, estaba seguro de ello, pero en realidad era por causas ajenas a la suya, nunca dejó de ser la misma persona que había conocido en Punk Hazard. Fue sólo la progresión natural de las cosas cuando dos personas se sienten atraídos el uno al otro y pasaron más tiempo juntos de lo que habían hecho en el pasado. Era de esperar para la atracción construir algo más allá de lo que cualquiera podría realmente controlar.

El problema radicaba en el hecho de que no era más que una simple atracción, ya no.

Si fuera solo sobre lujuria, el deseo de sentirla, saborearla, consumirla, entonces podría acabar sus necesidades hasta que el tiempo para que se separaran llegara. Eso no era lo que quería de ella, y eso era lo que lo dejaba tan confundido y frustrado, él se estaba cada vez más seguro de que ella estaba sintiéndose exactamente de la misma manera. Cuanto más se acercaban, más querían, y sabían que cuando llegara el momento de que se fuera, nada sería lo mismo otra vez.

Sin embargo, aun así él la perseguiría, aunque todo le dijera que la olvidara.

Él parpadeó sorprendido cuando la oyó gruñir, su mente desechó todos los pensamientos errantes mientras se concentraba en Nami. Ella se volvió hacia él, mirándolo duramente, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había sido atrapado mirándola.

"Nami-ya," suspiró, su mirada era blanda para suavizar su irritación. "Una vez que Luffy esté libre, voy a ponerte de nuevo en tu cuerpo." Se detuvo para reírse cuando levanto una mano hacia ella pidiendo una tregua. "De todos modos, debes saber que no me gustaría que sea permanente. Prefiero mucho que estés en tu propio cuerpo.

Se rio de nuevo cuando ella transformó su cara en un ceño fruncido, golpeando su mano con su pata para decirle que no le hacía gracia la implicación de sus palabras. Estaba seguro de que si ella estuviera en su propio cuerpo, estaría sonrojada por la vergüenza. Sí, definitivamente no quería que ella estuviera en esa forma por más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario.

Encontró una buena señal de que no hizo uso de sus garras cuando ella le golpeó la mano; su rabia era había almenas disminuido.

"¡Oí! ¡Trafalgar!" Franky lo llamó desde el timón, robando la atención de Law de la mujer para ver al carpintero apuntando hacia la isla.

El túnel estaba en el rango ahora. Era el momento de poner las cosas en movimiento.

"Nami-ya," dijo en voz baja mientras volvía su mirada hacia abajo, recogiéndola suavemente, para su molestia, y extendiendo su habitación alrededor de ellos y de la isla "Ten cuidado."

Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa ante esas palabras, relajándose en su abrazo por su genuina preocupación. Ella le dio un breve movimiento de cabeza y palmeó ligeramente la mano, devolviendo el gesto lo mejor que pudo sin palabras.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había ido, su piel blanca ahora se mezclaba con el glaciar del hielo a unos cientos de metros de distancia. Captó un destello de color naranja sobre el ojo al mirar hacia atrás, y entonces ella saltaba hacia el túnel.

"Realmente te preocupas por ella, ¿verdad, Law-chan?" Una voz afeminada suave vino de su lado e inclinó su mirada hacia la persona alojada dentro de Nami. Él la miró en señal de advertencia, por la observación y aún más el sufijo que añadió a su nombre. Ella se limitó a sonreír con una sonrisa exasperante confianza antes de hacer algo que Nami hacia siempre, casi haciéndole pensar que era ella- le guiñó un ojo y le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

"Escucha, y escucha bien," gruñó moderadamente, con los ojos oscuros mientras se inclinaba hacia ella en un intento de intimidarla. "Lo único que me evita cortarte la lengua en este momento es por el cuerpo en que te encuentras. No tengo ni idea de cuál es tu juego, ni qué es lo que estás escondiendo, pero mantente alejada de los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Si quieres que tu cuerpo esté en una sola pieza después de que te devuelva.".

Para su mayor molestia, tuvo el valor de reírse de él, su sonrisa nunca vacilo mientras ella asintió y se volvió para alejarse. Tomó hasta la última gota de su autocontrol impedir que actúe en su amenaza, sería condenado por las consecuencias. La mano tranquilizadora en el hombro fue lo que logró mantenerlo en su lugar, lo que llamó atención a la expresión cautelosa de Robin.

"¿No confías en ella?" Ella preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos revolotearon por encima de la cabeza de color rojo ahora bebiendo con la atención afectuosa de Sanji.

"Ella es un elemento inesperado en mi plan, y sabe demasiado para ser una civil normal. Por supuesto que no confío en ella." Gruñó para que sólo ella escuchara, contento de ver que él no era el único cautelososo acerca de la persona desconocida en su nave. Sabía que Robin no era la única en eso, podía ver a Zoro pegándose, siempre viendo y esperando a que hiciera algo de alguna manera. Sus propios hombres incluso estaban preocupados y no la dejaron fuera de su vista por mucho tiempo. A nadie le gustaba tener una posible amenaza a bordo, y mucho peor al estar dentro del cuerpo de un amigo. "Maldición."

No había tenido intención de dejar escapar una maldición, pero lo hizo de inmediato y obligó su mirada de nuevo a la isla, con la esperanza de ocultar sus emociones mientras mantenía la vista constantemente en el reloj en caso de cualquier señal de que Nami podría tener problemas. Robin se rio de él, acariciando su brazo con calma antes de retirar por completo su toque.

"Sólo preocupémonos por Nami, nos ocuparemos luego de ella." Ella comentó, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros de tripulación y a la mujer aún más problemática en su compañía. Gruñó su gratitud manteniendo la mirada hacia delante, pensando en sus otras preocupaciones y tomando su consejo de corazón.

Por extraño que fuera para él, la seguridad de Nami era su primera prioridad.

* * *

Si bien Law había estado atormentando a su mente distraída, Nami se centró por completo. Después de una última mirada hacia atrás a su nave, ella preparó su mente y se volvió hacia la misión adelante de ella. Ella sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que los pensamientos innecesarios nublaron su mente, y por más molesta que estuviera, ella tenía mucha fe en el plan de Law. Fue un poco ortodoxo para ella, pero esperaba que hiciera eso mucho más inesperado para los Marines.

Tenía que admitir que Law había escogido el cuerpo perfecto para ella mientras se internaba en el pueblo para ver la gran población de gatos que le había contado. Su elegante pelaje blanco fácilmente se fundió en el hielo helado del glaciar, la única parte de ella fue la mancha de color naranja en su cara. Entre todos los gatos, sin embargo, no habría destacado en lo más mínimo, sólo otra de las muchas víctimas del Capitán.

El túnel fue, obviamente, tallado para albergar a la ciudad, el hielo del glaciar mostraba signos de haber sido cortada y serrada de distancia. Mientras caminaba más profundamente, ella tuvo que parar y mirar con asombro a la cantidad de ingeniería que había dándose cuenta de que no era tan pequeña como ella esperaba. El primer túnel en el que había caminado a través, forrado con pequeños edificios de ladrillo y mortero, con el tiempo dio paso a una gran caverna que parecía más natural que el túnel, una bolsa de aire en el hielo, lleno de altos, edificios más ornamentados con facilidad un centenar de metros de altura, la mitad que el glaciar que construyeron.

Al atreverse a acercarse a uno de los edificios, la curiosidad sacaba el mejor partido, se dio cuenta de que no estaban enteramente construidos con ladrillos de piedra como había esperado. La mayoría de ellos fueron construidos desde el propio hielo, la piedra utilizada para ayudar a apuntalar los puntos débiles o como una fachada falsa, pura decoración. No tenía mucho sentido utilizar el entorno natural; el metal era sin duda caro para importar y definitivamente no era ideal para la fuerza en el clima frío, y la roca sería difícil desde el terreno oculto por el glaciar. El hielo, sin embargo, debería durar tanto como el glaciar lo hacía, y había una abundancia de ella para que lo utilizaran.

El sonido de las pesadas botas pisando sobre el hielo inmediatamente la sobresaltó, recordándole que no podía hacer turismo allí, y ella rápidamente se escondió en un pequeño callejón cuando un grupo de marines pasó por delante. Ella sacó la cabeza de su escondite para verlos alejarse, los hombres riéndose y bromeando mientras se dirigían hacia un bar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que en realidad no necesitaba esconderse de ellos, su instinto acababa de tomar el control, y trotó fuera del callejón de nuevo. La interrupción fue bueno para ella, sin embargo, le recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Saltando fuera a través de las calles, se dirigió hacia lo más profundo en los sistemas de túneles. Se alegraba de haber memorizado el vulgar mapa que la persona en su cuerpo le había dado. Sospechaba de ello, pero eran lo único que tenía para irse, por lo que sólo tendría que confiar en la información. Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió cuando al cabo de diez minutos de carrera, se encontró justo fuera de la base de la Marina en el centro, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba hacia las altas paredes que rodeaban el edificio.

El lugar era enorme.

Encontrar a Luffy iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado que fuera, y no le queda mucho tiempo, su tripulación y los piratas del Heart seguramente estarían aterrizando pronto. Por lo menos necesitaba conseguir una llave antes de que todo el mundo se revolviera para atacar a los piratas.

Decidiendo liberar a Luffy en su lugar, Nami trotó hacia la puerta y se dirigió al lado de los guardias de pie allí. Ni siquiera le dieron una mirada, parece ser que era una ocurrencia común para los animales deambular por ahí. Corriendo por el patio, ella fue al edificio principal, con la esperanza de que la llevaría al vicealmirante y tal vez incluso a la zona principal de prisión.

Era más cuidadosa dentro de la base en sí, escondiéndose debajo de sillas y mesas mientras mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre los marines que caminaban.

"¡Oí! ¡Capitán!" Un hombre que gritó de repente se congeló en su lugar antes de que ella se asomara con cuidado de su último escondite detrás de un pequeño banco en una oficina que había encontrado en su camino.

Un oficial que había estado mirando a través de algunos archivos saludo al hombre de pelo de arena, que acababa de entrar. "Así que ese es Tynan, ¿El hombre responsable de todos los animales aquí? ' Pensó para sí misma mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Estaba jugando con su cabello, empujándolos lejos de sus ojos azules sólo para que ellos cayeran hacia abajo de nuevo una y otra vez. Tenía una contextura similar al vicealmirante Smoker, quizás un poco más pequeño, pero definitivamente parecía muy fuerte, y había que evitarlo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío por la espalda de repente, su instinto le decía que se agachara para volver a esconderse. No podía ver sus ojos, pero sentía como si la estuviera mirando a ella, y ella no iba a ignorar esa sensación.

"¿Has hablado con el vicealmirante sobre la alianza de los sombrero de paja con los piratas del Heart que partieron hacia aquí?" El subordinado le preguntó de repente, y las orejas de Nami se levantaron.

"... Ah," Tynan respondió después de una larga pausa. Más silencio continuó, y ese extraño frío regresó a la columna vertebral de Nami. ¿Qué vio en ella? ¿La había reconocido? No sabía por qué, pero ella realmente sentía como si tuviera que salir corriendo de la habitación. Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro; ese escalofrío la dejó con el sonido mientras lo escuchaba avanzar hacia una puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. "Él no parece muy preocupado por el momento, y yo tampoco. Si llegan hasta este punto, tendrán que enfrentar a ese demonio, y no será fácil de derribar, no cuando su preciosa Colección está en juego". Se detuvo en la puerta, con la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo en el pensamiento. "Ah, eso me recuerda. Él tiene una mascota nueva, llévale un poco de atún o algo "cuando tengas una oportunidad. Me iré entonces"

Nami quería celebrar en silencio la apertura que le dio cuando se fue, pero se congeló de nuevo cuando ese maldito frío la invadió. No estaba segura de sí era su imaginación, pero sintió como sus ojos se habían echaron un vistazo de nuevo a donde estaba antes de salir.

Sin duda era mejor evitarlo.

El oficial saludó la espalda del hombre que se retiraba y luego guardó rápidamente los archivos de su mano bajo un brazo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta en la que el Capitán había entrado por primera vez. Nami lo observó por un momento antes de seguirlo en silencio, con la esperanza de que él estuviera siguiendo las órdenes de su Capitán inmediatamente para que pudiera tener la oportunidad de llegar al Vicealmirante y las llaves.

Tuvo suerte. El oficial había salido hacia otro pasillo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para agarrar el atún solicitado. Con un plato de pescado en la mano, se dirigió de nuevo hacia fuera y por los pasillos serpenteantes de la base hasta que se detuvo en una puerta grande. Llamó a la puerta, pero inmediatamente entró, dejando al descubierto la oficina masiva del vicealmirante a Nami.

Siguiéndolo, vio un solo escritorio con vistas a una enorme ventana que abarcaba la totalidad de la pared de treinta metros de altura. Daba directamente a otro patio con un camino que corría a la parte delantera de la base compleja. Ella no tenía idea de por qué fue construido de esa manera, y en la parte posterior de su mente ella esperaba no tener que saber.

"Capitán Tynan me pidió que llevar algo para su nueva mascota," el oficial dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa, llamando la atención de Nami al hombre mayor con el pelo canoso escondido debajo de un gorro de lana. Tenía cortes por todo el rostro, no diferente de los que habían hecho tanto a Zoro y a Law la nave, sabía que el gato gruñendo en sus brazos era responsable. Al menos no había un alma gemela en la habitación con ella- a nadie le gustaba ser convertido en animal.

"Gracias. Estoy seguro de que Blue debe tener hambre después de su terrible experiencia," El Vicealmirante Ember arrulló al gato en sus brazos, riendo histéricamente cuando el gato dio un manotazo de nuevo. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pared al lado de su escritorio, donde había una pequeña jaula en el suelo, lo abrió y metió a su nueva mascota en el interior. "Traiga su cena aquí." Hizo un gesto al oficial mientras le regalaba el gato unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente todo el tiempo.

"Al menos parece agradable, nada como la bestia de la que Dana nos estaba hablando" Nami pensó para sí misma mientras se acercaba tentativamente a la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en una puerta en el lado opuesto de la habitación, con los ojos abiertos en la puerta de metal pesado. Podría haber jurado que oyó una especie de animal rugiendo allí hace un momento. Contuvo la respiración, esperando a ver si lo oía de nuevo. La clara voz de los gritos de un mono llegaron hasta ella y ella realmente quería celebrar.

Si Dana tenía razón sobre cómo encerraban a los prisioneros, entonces eso significaba que estaba cerca, que estaba justo allí.

"Ah, ¿Dana?" La voz del Vicealmirante que decía ese nombre hacía que Nami se pusiera rígida mientras se volvía lentamente hacia los dos Marines que ahora la miraban. Observó con cautela mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, una pequeña risita se le escapó cuando abandonó la jaula que acababa de cerrar y se dirigió hacia ella. Sus ojos se movían alrededor, en busca de un escape, cualquier cosa para alejarse de él. Sabía el nombre del cuerpo en el que estaba, significaba que estaba mucho más cerca de estos marines de lo que aparentaba, lo que le dijo que estaban todos en problemas. "Es raro verte vagando por la base como esta." Se había detenido frente a ella para arrodillarse, alcanzando su mano para darle una palmadita en la cabeza. "¿Esperabas ver a Ty?" Pensando rápido, Nami se sentó, tratando de actuar de forma natural haciendo un gesto vacilante y mirando con timidez, continuando con su engaño con la esperanza de que no viera nada extraño. "Yo sé que es un idiota terco, pero no puedes todavía está enojado contigo. Estoy seguro de que si te vas con él, te cambiará."

Ella realmente quería gruñir mientras empezaba a poner las piezas juntas, pero ella mantuvo su actuación a pesar de la ira y la ansiedad en su interior. Ahora se encontró preocupada por la situación en la nave. Ella tenía que seguir diciéndose que todo esto era sólo una coincidencia; Sólo esperaba que Dana no estuviera usando esa coincidencia a su favor.

"Oh, apuesto a que tienes hambre, también," dijo Ember antes de encontrarse siendo levantada suavemente en sus brazos. Asustada, tuvo que contener las ganas de patearlo y morderlo, en lugar de permitir que la llevara a la mesa donde estaba el resto del atún que su subordinado traía, sólo quedaba una pequeña porción en la jaula para el otro gato. Cuando se sentó con ella, ella se animó al oír el sonido del tintineo de las llaves, sus ojos ahora estaban fijos en el anillo que colgaba de su cinturón. "Y oficial, podrías conseguir comida para los presos, también. Es casi la hora de aliméntalos".

Nami miró al oficial saludar antes de que saliera corriendo, y luego saltó de los brazos del vicealmirante a su escritorio, dirigiéndose hacia los peces que estaban allí. Ella sólo tenía que seguir actuando un poco más de tiempo, y podría ver a Luffy de nuevo.

* * *

"¿Puedes luchar?" Law le preguntó a Dana cuando vino de algún lugar dentro de la nave. Se había alejado después de unos quince minutos de vigilancia en la orilla, ignorando las preguntas de que estaba tramando de todo el mundo. Cuando volvió a aparecer, llevaba un bastón simple, lo que los Sombreros de Paja reconocieron como la antigua arma de Nami antes de que ella y Ussop comenzaran a desarrollar y perfeccionar su Climatact.

La mujer asintió lentamente, parpadeando con confusión.

"Nami-ya normalmente pelea con su bastón, pero no quiero que uses los de ella," explicó, señalando la pistolera a su lado y haciendo un gesto para que ella sacara las tres piezas que tenía allí. Tan pronto como lo hizo, él los tomó de ella antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de incluso entregarlos a él, metiéndolos en su chaqueta y ofreciéndole el otro bastón a ella. "Vamos a usar esto para mantener las apariencias Si no quieres pelear, está bien, a Nami-ya no le gusta luchar. Solo mantente cerca de pierna negra-ya y él te mantendrá a salvo"

Law no sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba el Climatact de Nami, y él no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que Dana lo dañara al tratar de usarlo. No sólo Nami se enfurecería aún más con él, pero había la posibilidad de que Dana pudiera hacerles daño en lugar de a los Marines. Mantendría su arma segura hasta que ella estuviera de nuevo en su cuerpo lisa para usarlo.

Se dio la vuelta cuando Sanji comenzó a animarse sobre su tarea de proteger a la chica, el hombre comenzó a girar alrededor como un idiota hasta que Zoro "accidentalmente" le hizo tropezar. Law apretó los dientes ante los sonidos de una pelea comenzando, deseando desesperadamente a la navegante para mantenerlos a raya a ambos.

"¡Oí! ¡Ustedes! ¡Ahora no es el momento!" Él gritó después de girar la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a los otros dos hombres que se congelaron a nadie pelea para encontrarse con su mirada. Él sólo les dio la espalda a ellos de nuevo mientras sostenía su mano y desataba su room. Ya había decidido dejar atrás algunos de sus propios hombres para custodiar los barcos, Ussop, Franky y Robin acordaron quedarse con ellos. Necesitaban mano de obra, y también asegurar su escapada de los ataques de los refuerzos que podrían venir por mar. "Si están listos, entonces es el momento para ir."

Un interruptor rápido con la nieve que cubre el hielo, y el grupo de ataque estaba de pie en la entrada del túnel.

No tenía idea de si Nami había llegado a la base con éxito. Ni idea de si ella había conseguido las llaves. Ni idea de si ella había encontrado a sombrero de paja.

Todo lo que tenía era la fe en ella, en sus habilidades y en su inteligencia.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a su pequeño ejército de piratas hacia adelante.


	23. Capítulo XXIII A Welcome Voice

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

¡Feliz año nuevo! Se me hace muy extraño actualizar esta historia hoy justamente, pero no quiero retrasar las fechas de publicación que tenía previstas y la semana pasado no publique capítulo.

Espero que disfruten este día al máximo y reciban con mucha alegría este nuevo año. ¡Nos vemos en una semana!

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **A Welcome Voice**

-Nami se sentía ansiosa mientras esperaba a que el otro oficial volviera con la comida de los presos, le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Estaba segura de que el grupo de Law se encontraba en tierra en ese momento, si no había problemas imprevistos, por lo que significaba que sólo tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que las cosas estallaron en el caos. Quince minutos después que el oficial se fue, por fin regresó empujando un carro grande lleno con principalmente verduras, frutas y para su disgusto roedores

¿Con que diablos estaban alimentando a estas personas?

Permaneció en el escritorio para ver como el vicealmirante Ember saltó de su silla con alegría y emoción, corriendo hacia la puerta que conducía al bloque principal de la prisión para abrirlo al otro hombre.

"Ya vuelvo Dana, simplemente disfruta de tu cena." Sonrió para ella, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que el oficial entrará delante de él. Nami dio un breve gesto de comprensión, pero se agachó en el segundo que estuvo de espaldas.

En un instante, ella estaba tras la pista de Ember, después de él a través de la puerta justo antes de que la cerrara. El cuerpo felino en él que estaba era esbelto, ágil, y le permitió hacer un el rápido movimiento sin que fuera detectada, pero casi consiguió que su cola quedara pegada en la puerta, sólo para que encaje por un pelo. Eso podría haber arruinado todo.

Ella se quedó en el talón del hombre mayor mientras caminaba por el oscuro pasillo. A diferencia de la ciudad, gran parte de la base principal y la prisión fue construida de piedra; piedra de mar, sospechaba. El agua goteaba alrededor de ellos, muy probablemente desde el glaciar, por lo que la prisión era demasiado inquietante. Hasta el momento no había celdas, pero los sonidos de los animales salvajes se hicieron más fuertes a medida de que se profundizaban, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una segunda puerta y el olor inconfundible de los animales enjaulados asaltó la nariz extremadamente sensible.

Ser un gato sin duda tenía sus desventajas.

Ella llegó a un punto muerto en el interior de la otra puerta, su boca se abrió en shock al ver la jaula que recubre las paredes a ambos lados de ella. Había fácilmente cincuenta de ellos, por lo que podía ver, algunos más pequeños que se establecieron en la parte superior de uno al otro, lleno de serpientes, lagartos, unos puercoespines, aves ... era una gran variedad de animales pequeños, aparentemente inocuos.

"Aquí tienes," Ember arrulló mientras abría la jaula de una gran serpiente, sosteniendo una rata muerta para que la criatura comiera. Nami observaba, fascinada, como la serpiente miró al hombre antes de abrir sus mandíbulas grandes mientras se envolvía en toda la mano del marine. Ember se rio a carcajadas, no se encontraba afectado al levantar la otra mano, convirtiéndola en un puño, y aplastando con fuerza la cabeza de la serpiente, lo que la obliga efectivamente a ponerlo en libertad, ya que perdió el conocimiento.

De acuerdo, tal vez no estaba tan bien como pensaba.

Continuó jaula por jaula durante unos minutos, Ember intentar dar de comer a sus prisioneros, y cada uno intentando morderle la mano en el proceso. A medida de que avanzaban más en el bloque, las jaulas se hicieron más grandes, donde albergaba grandes y más variados animales. Un rinoceronte trató de abrirse paso a través de los barrotes de la jaula en el momento en que el pequeño orificio de alimentación fue abierto por el vicealmirante, pero el oficial estaba preparado con un rifle tranquilizante, teniendo el animal enojado de pie en la puerta.

Nami estaba comenzando a sentirse mal por el trato que estaba viendo. No se hacía ilusiones pensando que esos prisioneros eran inocentes, sabía que la mayoría eran piratas, muchos de los cuales probablemente eran asesinos crueles o egoístas como Arlong, pero no podía aceptar que ellos merecieran ser tratados como animales, incluso sí los convirtieron en uno. Y peor, estaba empezando a preocuparse más y más acerca de las condiciones en las que encontraría a Luffy, y mucho menos preocupante ser capaz de escoger de entre todos estos animales.

Se dio cuenta de que ella no tiene que preocuparse por esto último en absoluto.

Al final del bloque de la prisión en una jaula de aislamiento separado de las condiciones de hacinamiento del resto. Era mucho más grande y lleno de cuerdas y árboles con un columpio colgado en el medio, donde la forma de un chimpancé prisionero se puso flácida en su aburrimiento.

Todavía tenía sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla, así como su camisa roja, y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente obvio, el sombrero de paja estaba colgando alrededor de su cuello, sin duda era él.

" ¡Luffy! ' Ella gritó hacia el interior, con cuidado de no llamar la atención y avisarle al vicealmirante. Cuando él la escuchó, el chimpancé se animó, rompiéndose la cabeza contra la puerta de la jaula para ver quien lo estaba visitando.

"Ah, así no es mi prisionero favorito", dijo Ember cuando empezó a abrir la puerta más pequeña para el alimento, la acción consiguió la atención de Luffy inmediatamente.

Nami quería fruncir el ceño al ver a su capitán levantarse letárgicamente, con los ojos notando los grilletes en sus muñecas sin cadena, la piedra de mar debilitaba su fuerza incluso en esa forma. Eso no parecía ser la única razón de su movimiento lento señaló mientras observaba a Ember echar un manojo de plátanos para el cautivo nada más. Incluso si era un verdadero chimpancé, no era una comida adecuada para un omnívoro; Luffy estaba completamente desnutrido sin carne.

Ella deseaba poder haber hecho algo para cambiar eso, venir preparada con carne para él, pero no había manera de que pudiera con la forma en la que se encontraba. Sólo tenía que esperar que ella le quitara esos grilletes, que él recuperara suficiente fuerza como para escapar mientras esperaba a Law y a los demás para sacar a su capitán.

Primero lo primero necesitaba esas llaves.

* * *

-Era extraño caminar a través de la ciudad portuaria hacia la base. La población animal se dispersó lejos de los piratas, sintiendo el peligro imponente y no queriendo meterse en el camino. La mayoría eran probablemente civiles, pero incluso los que eran soldados probablemente sabían que no estaban en condiciones de intervenir, y esperando recuperar sus verdaderas formas con este ataque.

Aun así, era extraño caminar a través de una ciudad en su mayoría desierta.

Hacia el final del túnel, mientras bajaban por otro que los llevaría a la base, se dio cuenta de por qué ninguno de los animales estaban atrapados alrededor. En realidad iban a advertir a los marines.

Las tripulaciones se detuvieron cuando un grupo de marines esperaban por ellos, el sonido de los fusiles de las armas hicieron eco en la caverna de hielo alrededor de ellos. Law frunció el ceño con irritación en el intento lamentable de retenerlos mientras su mano se elevaba para ampliar su room a su alrededor.

"¡Fuego!" Uno de los oficiales gritó, sus subordinados inmediatamente realizaron su pedido, ya que comenzaron a dispararles. Ninguno de los piratas se trasladó a excepción de Law. Con un movimiento de los dedos, las balas se congelaron antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en dirección a los marines. Mientras saltaban y esquivaron con pánico, Sanji y Zoro utilizan la confusión para correr hacia adelante y atacar de frente.

Toda la batalla había terminado en menos de un minuto, la pequeña fuerza colocado sobre el hielo como los piratas impacientes empujado hacia adelante. Con Sanji y Zoro ahora a la cabeza, Law se arrastraba detrás a un ritmo constante, utilizando potencias mínimas para desviar el fuego de las armas cada vez que se encontraron con otro escuadrón que intentaba detenerlos. Parte de su atención siguió centrada en la cabeza de color rojo ahora bajo la mirada de Shachi y Penguin, Dana pareció completamente imperturbable por la batalla, y ella no parecía estar haciendo ningún movimiento sospechoso. Por ahora no era una amenaza, pero Law no iba a descartar esa posibilidad a corto plazo.

Una vez que estuvieron claros los sistemas de túneles, el grupo se detuvo en la entrada de la gran base encapsulada por el glaciar. Law miraba estoicamente a los cientos de soldados que se alinearon listos para su ataque, sus ojos se movieron sobre todo, mientras que Zoro y Sanji estaban pie junto a él. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a atacar sin cuidado, no cuando Nami seguía corriendo por el interior de ese edificio en algún lugar, y más aún cuando pensaban acerca de la advertencia que dio sobre el glaciar posiblemente colapsando encima de ellos si lo cortaban Eso significaba que tenían que mostrar cierta moderación, algo que estaba haciendo bien siempre y cuando los demás lo compensaran. Incluso si sus poderes podían manipular cómo caería el glaciar, sería una pérdida de su energía desde el principio, era mejor ahorrar algo tan extremo para después de que él supiera que Nami había llegado a salvo a su capitán.

"Shachi, Penguin". Llamó a cabo sin apartar los ojos de los soldados por delante de ellos.

"¡Sí, capitán!" La pareja gritó mientras saltaban delante del grupo, las grandes bazucas que habían traído con ellos estaban colocados sobre sus hombros mientras disparaban a la base.

Fue un disparo de advertencia.

Una advertencia para Nami.

A medida que las explosiones sacudieron el área alrededor de ellos, Zoro corrió hacia delante en primer lugar, encabezando la tarea de salvar a su capitán. La tripulación de Law siguió tras él, asegurándose a pesar de que probablemente no lo necesitaba. Chopper conducía al pequeño grupo de prisioneros. Los hombres que Law había liberado en la última isla cumplieron su promesa, así como en honor a la atención que habían recibido del otro médico. Sanji no estaba demasiado lejos, Dana en el cuerpo de Nami lo seguía como Law le había ordenado, el cocinero la protegía felizmente pegada en forma de su amigo.

Law se quedó atrás, solamente caminando casualmente en el caos de la batalla, con la espada cómodamente posicionada en su hombro. No podía oscilar tan libremente como lo deseaba, no podía crear ningún daño a gran escala. No hasta que tuviera a Nami a su lado. Así que se concentraba luchar a la distancia, utilizando sus poderes a la defensiva para mantener a su equipo y a sus aliados a salvo de ser rebanados o cortados desde atrás. Habría sido suficiente para que se logrará la diversión.

Hasta que sin previo aviso de un segundo se encontró esquivando un puño de Haki revestido dirigiéndose hacia su cráneo lo más rápido de lo que había visto mover s sombrero de paja.

"Trafalgar Law," un hombre de pelo rubio habló desde donde aterrizó luego de su golpe contra una pared detrás de donde había estado de pie. Law miró hacia atrás, manteniendo la compostura incluso cuando la piedra se quebró antes de desmoronarse Este hombre no era un humilde, ni un oficial de bajo nivel.

"Tynan-ya, ¿supongo?" Preguntó, poco a poco volviéndose hacia la nueva amenaza, mientras que, finalmente, sacaba la espada.

"¿Así que has oído de mí?" El otro hombre se rio entre dientes mientras se volvía de nuevo a su oponente, con el puño presionando en su otra mano para romper los nudillos. Law respondió con el ceño fruncido. "Me lo tomaré como un sí. ¿Así que ya sabes lo que puedo hacer, también?"

Law se rio de eso, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras él sonrió. "Puedes convertir a las personas en animales. No es exactamente una potencia útil en una pelea."

"No, a menos que te toque," respondió Tynan, levantando un puño imbuido de Haki mientras tomaba una postura ofensiva, preparado para pegarle a Law de nuevo.

"Entonces sólo tengo que evitar que me toques."

Law tenía una fracción de segundo para reaccionar cuando escuchó la risa de Tynan, el hombre apareció delante de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, listo para atacar a Law en la cara. Reaccionando por puro instinto, Law se cambió a sí mismo con otra marine, el pobre gruñó en el suelo al recibir el golpe por él. Observó sin emociones como el hombre cayó al suelo, inconsciente y sangrando, antes de que su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y moverse para cambiar. En el plazo de un minuto a otro el Marine se convirtió en una serpiente, aunque una inconsciente.

"Interesante." Pensó, echando un vistazo a su oponente con una sonrisa en su cara otra vez.

Y así comenzó su juego de alta velocidad.

* * *

-Nami vio como Ember se colocaba en cuclillas frente a la jaula de Luffy, arrullando al cautivo y obligándolo lentamente a ir por el único alimento que se le ofreció. Ella sabía que su capitán probablemente nunca querría mirar otro plátano otra vez después de eso. Tendría que hacer una excepción especial para el presupuesto de Sanji para permitir algo extra de carne también.

Se arrastró hacia delante, hacia las llaves colgando de la correa de la Marina, ella se detuvo cuando oyó un gruñido confuso de su capitán chimpancé, la atención fue hacia él para ver que ahora estaba observando. Frenéticamente, se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y las agitó, lo que indicaba que él no le prestaba atención y al menos distraía al guardia de ella. Luffy ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, parpadeó un par de veces y luego una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Casi daba un suspiro de alivio, pero no tenía el tiempo ya que el suelo de repente se sacudió alrededor de ellos.

"Mierda," siseó para sí misma, usando rápidamente su distracción para saltar por las llaves tan pronto como Ember empezó a quedarse sorprendido

"Parece que el resto de tu tripulación y tus aliados están finalmente aquí," el vicealmirante suspiró, girándose para mirar al chimpancé todavía sonriendo sentado en su jaula. Nami había logrado colarse a través de las barras justo a tiempo para agacharse detrás de su capitán, rezando para que no la hubiera visto. Se estremeció cuando le oyó reír oscuramente, nada como la risa ruidosa que había oído de él antes. "Probablemente necesitaremos más jaulas para mis nuevas mascotas."

Ella lo escuchó mientras él y su subordinado volvió a salir, otra ráfaga hizo eco a su alrededor mientras sus pasos constantes hicieron eco por el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando ella misma se dio un momento para sentir alivio sobre ella. Fue una pequeña victoria, pero era un comienzo.

Lo siguiente que recuerda, era estar siendo levantada en el aire por un chimpancé feliz que se había girado hacia ella.

"¿Nami? ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Cómo te convertiste en un gato? ¿Ese capitán raro te lastimo? ¡Ah! ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Los demás están de acuerdo? ¿Son los que hacen todo el ruido ahora?" Ella se sorprendió de que pudiera comprender el cuestionamiento emocionados de Luffy, pero pensó que tenía algo que ver con que ellos fueran animales. Tal vez sea cual sea las condiciones que Tynan ponía en los cuerpos de sus víctimas sólo se aplican a los seres humanos.

"¡Cálmate, Luffy, y guarda silencio!" Ella silbó hacia atrás, golpeando su cara suavemente en reprimenda. "No tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo sabía que era yo, sin embargo?"

Luffy se encogió de hombros mientras él la dejó en su regazo, un dedo alcanza hasta la selección en la nariz. "No lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque te llaman gata ladrona, por lo que sólo tenía sentido? Pero en serio, ¿cómo terminaste dentro de ese cuerpo?"

Ella dio una palmada en su propia cara con una pata por su razonamiento, pero sabía que era probablemente sólo su instinto que le decía que era ella. "Es una larga historia, Luffy, pero puedes agradecerle a Tora-o para esta parte del plan." Ella explicó, mientras que llegaba a su muñeca para que pudiera empezar a sacar sus puños.

"¡¿Tora-o?! ¿¡Él está aquí!?" Luffy exclamó en voz alta, Nami hizo silbidos para que él se mantuviera en silencio otra vez antes de que sus histéricos gritos llamaron la atención del vicealmirante de nuevo a ellos.

"Shh. Sí, accedió a ayudarme a rescatarte, y también a Zoro y Sanji cuando lo encontré. ¡Ahora cállate y permanece quieto para que yo te pueda liberar!" Ella le gruñó. "Te voy a contar toda la historia tan pronto como estés libre."

"Mmmm, bien", se encogió de hombros con indiferencia ante un ruido sordo en el estómago le hizo gemir y caer sobre su espalda. "Tengo hambre. ¿Sanji me traerá algo de comer?"

Nami suspiró, tomando ventaja de su letargo inducido por el hambre para abrir finalmente las esposas en las muñecas. "Lo siento, Luffy, vas a tener que ser un poco paciente y-"

"¿Dónde están mis llaves?" La pregunta se hizo eco desde el pasillo, y Nami se congeló dónde estaba sentada junto a Luffy para ver la puerta de la jaula. La cabeza de Luffy se inclinó hacia atrás con curiosidad mientras él se apoyaba en su espalda todavía, parpadeando con calma todo el tiempo. "Debo haberlas dejado caer..."

Los pasos comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo, y Nami sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez. Ella recorrió de nuevo las barras de la jaula y saltó hacia la cerradura de la puerta principal, con las llaves en la boca y las atravesó en el ojo de la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Luffy se levantaba lentamente, demasiado lento para su gusto, así que con una disculpa entre dientes, saltó de él, atascos sus garras en la espalda y efectivamente lo estímulo a la acción.

"¡GAHHH! ¡Nami eso duele!" Gritó y salió corriendo por la puerta, sólo para que los ojos del vicealmirante se congelaron en shock y su oficial subordinado de pie a unos metros de distancia.

Los ojos de Ember chocaron contra ella, su rostro se oscureció cuando se dio cuenta de él. "No eres Dana."

Los pelos de su espalda se erguían mientras ella se encontraba siseando al hombre, saliendo de la espalda de Luffy a saltos para luego entrelazarse entre las piernas de ambos hombres, haciéndoles tropezar y obligándolos a caer en un montón de extremidades agitadas.

"¡Luffy! ¡Date prisa!" Llamó, corriendo por las otras jaulas para comenzar a liberar a los presos, mientras que los dos hombres lucharon para levantarse. "Dirígete por este pasillo y sal de aquí, espero que alguien saque a ese Capitán pronto para que puedas volver, pero hasta entonces tienes que correr"

"¡Vas a venir, también!" Luffy gritó, corriendo detrás de Nami mientras saltaba a otra jaula para liberar a otro preso.

"Voy a estar justo detrás de ti, pero primero quiero liberar a todos los demás." Ella argumentó, sólo para que Luffy hiciera una rabieta obstinada como siempre acostumbraba, su aspecto era extraño en el rostro de un chimpancé.

"Entonces te ayudaré." Declaró con firmeza, sin discutir más argumentos. Ella estaba a punto de ceder, pero una mano firme de repente la agarró por la piel del cuello, levantándola mientras que otra parte trató de agarrar a Luffy. Su capitán se las arregló para saltar primero, y se volvió para mirar a Ember mientras sostenía su forma de lucha.

"No liberaran a nadie más", dijo rotundamente, ignorando los intentos de Nami por morder y le agarraba mientras la empujaba contra su pecho.

"Déjala ir," gruñó Luffy moderadamente, con las manos enroscadas en puños a los costados

"Vuelve a tu jaula", respondió Ember, no siempre comprendía las palabras de Luffy, pero muy consciente de lo que el gruñido debe haber significado. Por supuesto que no le importaba, eran sus prisioneros, lo único que importaba era que se quedaron en sus jaulas.

Luffy volvió a gruñir, bajando su postura mientras se preparaba para luchar. Nami sabía que probablemente no podía usar sus habilidades en ese país, no rodeado de piedra del mar, pero sabía que tenía su Haki todavía, y no se sorprendió cuando los puños de repente se convirtieron en negro. Estaba a punto de saltar al vicealmirante cuando un ruido sordo los distrajo. No era como las explosiones de fuera que de vez en cuando sacudían las paredes y el suelo. Esto estaba más cerca, más constante, y todos se volvieron hacia un lado para ver lo que era.

Los ojos de Nami se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de la última celda que había abierto pertenecía a los rinocerontes inconscientes; que estaban muy consciente ahora, y poco felices. Fue atacando a Ember y a su subordinado, el joven lucho por su pistola tranquilizante, pero era demasiado tarde, ya que el animal grande, enfurecido se estrelló fuera de la celda hacía los dos marines.

Nami salió volando fuera de los de Ember cuando el hombre se estrelló contra la pared. Luffy la cogió rápidamente, riendo todo el tiempo.

"Shishishishi, gracias tipo rinoceronte", le dijo al hombre ahora girando hacia ellos.

El prisionero asintió con la cabeza hacia la salida. "Date prisa si están planeando liberar el resto. Voy a adelantarme."

"Eso es bueno", Luffy sonrió, moviéndose hacia un lado para dejar al gran animal correr. "¡Gracias de nuevo, tipo rinoceronte!"

"Luffy", advirtió Nami, volviendo su atención a los marines todavía aturdidos que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. "No perdamos más tiempo."

Luffy tarareó en comprensión, robando a hurtadillas el otro juego de llaves del subordinado. La pareja hizo un trabajo rápido después de liberar a los demás prisioneros, y estaban a punto de salir al pasillo vacío que conducía a la oficina cuando oyeron pasos apresurados que ejecutan su camino.

"¡Todo el mundo dense prisa!" Luffy llama a los otros presos mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para que todos ellos escaparan. Cuando el último preso entró sin problemas, el vicealmirante apareció, su anteriormente relajado rostro se contrajo de ira cuando gritó y Luffy le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Nami se agarró firmemente a la espalda de Luffy cuando el chimpancé corrió por el pasillo con el resto de los internos. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Nami vio que la ventana había sido aplastada, probablemente por los presos rinocerontes que habían sido liberados, dándoles a todos una ruta de escape fácil.

"¡Luffy! Ve por ese camino, debería conducir a la parte delantera, donde todo el mundo está." Nami llama a su capitán, pero se sorprendió cuando él se detuvo en la oficina y se volvió hacia la puerta que conduce a las celdas de nuevo.

"Nami", dijo Luffy serio, alcanzando a tirar de ella de su espalda y dejándola en el suelo. "Llevar a los demás fuera, hay algo que tengo que hacer."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡De Ninguna manera! ¡Te voy a llevar conmigo!" Ella le gritó, pero dio un salto cuando la puerta de la prisión se abrió con suficiente fuerza para arrancarla de las bisagras, enviándolo a volar contra la pared opuesta. Se arrastró hacia atrás cuando Luffy estrechó sus ojos en el Ember furioso, su puño se cerró de nuevo y Nami sabía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, aunque juraba que tratar de luchar en esa forma era suicidio para él

"¡Nami vete!" Ordenó antes de mirarla con una amplia sonrisa. "Shishishishi, sé que has estado muy preocupada por mí las últimas semanas, pero voy a estar bien ahora que ustedes están aquí. Así que sólo confía en mí y vete. Voy a estar justo detrás de ti. Lo prometo. "

Ella gruñó con irritación, pero ella no podía decir que no a esa cara, esa voz. Estaba tan feliz de verlo de nuevo. Ella sabía que iba a estar bien.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Pero si consigues ser capturado de nuevo, no vas a obtener ningún subsidio de carne durante una semana, Luffy!"

"¿¡Qué!?" Luffy gritó sorprendido, volviéndose hacia ella cuando salió por la ventana hacia el patio. "¡Eso no es justo Nami!"

Ella quería reír, sintiendo su corazón más ligero, pero no había tiempo. Miró hacia atrás para verlo hacerle pucheros antes de que saliera del camino del primer ataque del vicealmirante. Luffy inmediatamente se centró en su lucha, tirando de su sombrero de paja para arriba sobre su cabeza, y luego se congeló de repente cuando su mano fue a su estómago.

"Uf, tengo hambre. Estúpido vicealmirante, ¡¿por qué no me has alimentado con poco de carne!?" Luffy se quejó. "¿Dónde está su cocina? ¡No voy a luchar así! ¡Es totalmente injusto!"

Nami se detuvo para golpear una palma contra su cara, la mente de su capitán no le sorprendía, pero no es menos irritante. Al instante siguiente, Luffy pareció percibir un olor que tenía la boca babeando, e inmediatamente se giró para salir corriendo de la oficina y entrar en la zona principal de la base.

"Ese idiota. Juro que todos los capitanes que conozco son locos e imprudentes" ella se quejó. Sin embargo, ella le dio la espalda a la escena justo cuando Ember fue corriendo tras el chimpancé rebelde. Ella confiaba en que Luffy podía manejarlo ahora que estaba fuera de su jaula, esperaba que cumpliera su promesa y estuviera justo detrás de ella.

De todos modos, ella tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, algo que se hizo mucho más claro con el sonido de una bala golpear el suelo justo detrás de ella. Ella saltó un par de pies en el aire por la sorpresa, con los ojos mirando hacia atrás para ver un subordinado ahora apuntándole con un rifle, un grupo de hombres entraron en la habitación para respaldarlo mientras daban persecución a los otros prisioneros

Ella no contuvo su grito mientras corría, dirigiéndose al frente del edificio como si tuviera a Satanás sobre sus talones

Tenía que llegar a Law.


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

¡El primer capítulo del año! Espero que lo disfruten :D sólo nos quedan 10 capítulos para terminar con esta traducción D:

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Confirmed Suspicions at the Edge of Hell**

"Esperaba más de una pelea contigo, Law," Tynan reprendió después de dejar a su decimoquinto camarada. Miró duramente al pirata sonriendo de pie tranquilamente a pocos metros de distancia. "¿Por qué sólo me evades?" La sonrisa de Law se hizo más presumida haciendo que un impaciente Tynan se lanzara contra él, sólo para encontrar a otro marine tomando su lugar. "No me puedes dejar atrás para siempre. Finalmente te quedaras sin gente para cambiar."

Law rio para molestia del hombre. Él sabía que su táctica no resistiría por mucho tiempo, pero no lo necesitaba. Sólo tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que Nami llegara a su capitán, entonces él podría luchar sin reservas. Los demás ya estaban causando daño suficiente; no necesitaba que se moviera libremente hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Su estrategia también les ayudó a sacar a otros marines sin mucho esfuerzo, dándoles aún más la oportunidad de escapar sin una pelea adicional.

"¡Law!" Tynan gruñó cuando desapareció de nuevo, y Law tuvo que reaccionar rápido cuando Tynan logró aparecer justo detrás de él en el lugar que había cambiado. Law maldijo mientras giraba y bloqueaba con el lado plano de su espada, sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza que se ejercía sobre la hoja. "Te dije que no puedes correr para siempre."

Con un grito enfurecido, Tynan puso más poder en sus golpes, el envío a volar a Law a través del patio helado. Law no esperó a ver qué estaba planeando Tynan a continuación y se cambió a sí mismo con un bloque de hielo, aterrizando en el suelo donde había estado descansando para ver como el otro hombre lo aplastó en un rocío de polvo congelado. Todavía estaba tirando de sí mismo cuando Tynan volvió a buscarlo, el hombre no se desaceleró en la persecución. Law tendió la mano y levantó un dedo hacia arriba, enviando una pared de hielo y roca para bloquear su camino. La barrera, se rompió un momento después, pero Law ya había cambiado de posición con un infante de la marina que había estado justo detrás del capitán.

No vio muchas elecciones en este punto; tendría que luchar.

Con un golpe duro, apuntó hacia la espalda de Tynan, con la intención de dividirlo en dos, pero encontró su ataque golpeo al oficial que se estaba convirtiendo en un animal cuando cayó al suelo. Tynan había desaparecido de donde había estado antes. Law reaccionó rápidamente otra vez, girando para bloquear el ataque que sabía que venía. Mientras sostenía el puño oscuro con la intención de chocar contra su rostro, levantó un pilar afilado de hielo, con la esperanza de empalar a su oponente con él. Tynan todavía era rápido, sin embargo, cambió de sitió a un lado para esquivarlo; Law tomó la distracción para cambiarse con otro soldado y salir del alcance de Tynan nuevo.

Antes de que el capitán pudiera moverse para atacar de nuevo, todo el mundo se congeló en su lugar con un sonido cada vez más fuerte a cada minuto. Tynan y Law se volvieron para mirar hacia la base, el primero curioso mientras que el segundo estaba sorprendido y enojado. Los ojos de Law se abrieron de par en par cuando un gran rinoceronte llegó a arar por una pared cerca del lado del patio en el que estaban. Saltó cuando el animal corrió en su dirección, con sus ojos enfurecidos en Tynan.

"¡¿Quién diablos dejó a los prisioneros!?" Tynan gruñó antes de golpear un puño Haki contra la frente del animal, golpeando su cabeza hacia abajo en el hielo, formando cráteres debido a la fuerza. El oficial de cabello color arena luego se volvió para mirar a Law con una mueca que lo hizo reír. "¿Cómo?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Law se encogió de hombros antes de entrar en una postura, listo para otro ataque que nuca vino. Observó al hombre de cerca a continuación, y vio que su atención estaba de nuevo en la pared, atrayendo la mirada de Law para el agujero en la pared, justo a tiempo para ver una estampida de animales viniendo a través de él. Sabía que ninguno de ellos era sombrero de paja, aunque sólo sea porque él debe salir con Nami, no con los otros prisioneros.

Eso era lo que supuso hasta que vio el gato blanco en la retaguardia, con el rostro en pánico, gritando frenéticamente, mientras corretea directamente hacia él.

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos se abrieron a los veinte hombres que le daban caza, disparándole y los demás prisioneros. Estaba a punto de reaccionar, cambiar a Nami para salir de allí y alejarla del peligro, pero se congeló en el destello de color blanco que salió volando por él desde la dirección en que Tynan había estado antes.

"¡¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo!?" El capitán gritó con ira en su rostro, mientras volaba hacia Nami haciendo que la mujer se detuviera. Law maldijo entre dientes otra vez mientras observaba el puño de la Marina descender en dirección a Nami. "¡No te atrevas a disparar a este gato!"

La mandíbula de Law cayó cuando el golpe aterrizó en el suelo justo detrás de Nami, enviando una ola de hielo y rocas en el aire, golpeando a los infantes de marina a sus pies. Al ver que ella estaba a salvo, Nami empezó a retroceder de Tynan mientras permanecía allí echando humo a sus subordinados. La piel de su espalda se puso de punta cuando él la miró con el ceño fruncido en cuestión.

"Dana..." Ese nombre hizo que Law le prestara atención a la cabeza de color rojo que se mantenía cerca de Sanji. La persona en el cuerpo de Nami había estado luchando para defenderse a sí misma durante la batalla, pero ahora se quedó quieta, mirando lo que estaba pasando con Tynan y Nami con atención. Law se burló de ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba conectada a esta base, y sabía que no era correcto confiar en ella. "Dana, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La pregunta silenciosa de Tynan hizo que Law volviera su atención al hombre para ver como Nami se alejaba de él aún más. Era curioso cómo Tynan estaba tratando de llegar a ella, había malicia en su postura, sólo la confusión aumentado cuando Nami se volvió sobre sus talones para correr hacia Law. Mientras Nami se acercaba, Law se puso en cuclillas ofreciéndole la mano para tirar de ella hacia arriba, dejando que su saltara sobre su hombro mientras una vez más se quedó mirando a Tynan.

Los ojos del marine se estrecharon al ver la escena, con la mandíbula apretada mientras miraba entre el pirata y el gato en su hombro. Cuando sus hombros se enderezaron más, Law sabía que el hombre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y definitivamente no era algo bueno.

"¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le has hecho a Dana?" Tynan gruñó cuando atacando a Law, con cuidado de no apuntarle al gato tanto como pudo.

Law esquivó saliendo fuera del camino, ni siquiera necesitando utilizar su poder cuando se dio cuenta de que el marine se restringía a sí mismo con el fin de no perjudicar a Nami. Incluso si él sabía que no era su amigo, sabía que el cuerpo pertenecía a Dana y actuar precipitadamente podría hacerle daño. Law no respondió, sólo siguió esquivando y bloqueando cada golpe mientras esperaba a una apertura que no parecía venir, no a menos que lo obligara.

"Nami-ya", dijo humilde después de saltar fuera del camino de Tynan una vez más, esta vez cambiando de lugares con un infante para conseguir más distancia mientras nos hablaba en el gato. "Necesito distraerlo de nuevo. Él no te hará daño mientras estés en ese cuerpo."

Él le echó un vistazo para ver su ceño fruncido, al menos supuso que era lo que estaba haciendo, si el surco de su frente era algo que pasar. Ella le dio un breve movimiento de cabeza después de un momento rápido para y se puso de pie para agacharse sobre su hombro mientras miraba fijamente a Tynan. Tan pronto como él estaba cerca, Nami se lanzó fuera del hombro de Law, sorprendiendo a Tynan, que se detuvo en bruto para atraparla en el aire; en el mismo momento en que Law desapareció.

Tynan se quedó allí, el gato se mantuvo frente a su rostro mientras lo miraba interrogante. "¿Dónde está la verdadera Dana?" Incluso en su cólera, había una incertidumbre, un pánico en su voz. Sabía que el cuerpo pertenecía a la persona que conocía, pero también sabía que no estaban en ella, que algo había cambiado.

Se daría cuenta más tarde.

"Mes", La voz baja de Law salió de detrás del capitán. El hombre no tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza para ver como Law disparó su mano hacia su espalda. Un pequeño cubo rojo voló de su pecho mientras él jadeaba en busca de aire, La fuerza de su corazón siendo arrancado de su cuerpo un fuerte golpe.

Law se enderezó de nuevo cuando Tynan cayó de rodillas, Dejando caer a Nami para atraparlo. Nami fue corriendo a esconderse detrás de Law de nuevo, el cirujano le llama el corazón de su mano donde continuó su latido constante. Su sonrisa surgió de pura malicia sádica mientras miraba sin inmutarse al capitán.

Tynan estaba mirando hacia atrás con ira, pero la mirada en sus ojos delataba la amarga resignación que tenía por su destino.

Y entonces él estaba gritando de dolor mientras su corazón fue aplastado.

* * *

Tenía hambre. Podía oler la carne en alguna parte. ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que estar cerca.

Esos eran los pensamientos más importantes en la mente de Monkey D. Luffy mientras corría por los pasillos de la base haciendo todo lo posible para esquivar el persistente vicealmirante pisando sus talones desde atrás. Él se deslizó en torno a una esquina donde el olor se hizo más fuerte, sus ojos se fijaron en el vaivén de las puertas de la cocina con baba comenzando a arrastrarse por la comisura de la boca.

Sus pensamientos llenos de carne fueron llevados a su fin mientras saltaba en el aire, ausente del ataque de Ember quien inclino cabeza a toda velocidad contra el muro con la fuerza suficiente para romper la piedra y alojar su cabeza en la roca. Luffy aterrizó en la espalda del hombre mayor, completamente apático al gruñido de dolor amortiguado por la pared, y luego se apartó de un salto para entrar en la cocina.

Su boca se abrió por el abrumador olor. Era como si estuviera en el cielo. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con tan sólo los plátanos, no había mejor lugar que una cocina con una pila de carne. La única cosa que podría hacerlo mejor era la carne.

Chillando y gritando de emoción, saltó por encima de las tablas de la sala del comedor y se sumergió en la mesa de servir lleno de todo tipo de carnes y alimentos. Que hubiera tanta conmoción en el exterior era algo bueno, por que significaba que nadie estaría allí para ponerse en el camino de su comida.

Bueno, a excepción de una sola persona.

"Sombrero de paja", el gruñido que provenía de la puerta llamó la atención hacia el hirviente vicealmirante de pie en la entrada. Luffy se tragó el bocado de comida cuando él ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad, esperando que el otro hombre atacara. "Vuelve a tu jaula."

Luffy sólo gritó un "no" inflexible que sólo se entendía por su tono, las condiciones impuestas a su forma de chimpancé todavía le impidió hablar como un ser humano. La reacción sólo lo hizo enfurecer aún más al relajado hombre normalmente tranquilo. El pirata observó atentamente mientras los gruñidos del ser humano comenzaban a transformarse e intensificarse, los colmillos creciendo de un hocico negro.

Creando tres hocicos negros.

Con los ojos abiertos, y solo tuvo un segundo para esquivarlo ya que Ember se lanzó hacia él de nuevo, su cuerpo se retorció violentamente en el aire a medida que crecía y se transformó. Sus manos se convirtieron en grandes patas, garras afiladas que brillaban de inflexión roja con cada falange, el fuego era cada vez mayor alrededor de ellos con cada paso que daba hacia su oponente. Sus tres cabezas compartían las mismas expresiones, sus gruñidos enfurecidos apartaron sus labios de sus colmillos mientras que la saliva caliente goteaba de sus labios.

El grosor puro del perro de tres cabezas parecía lento y engorroso, nada más que el poder puro y la fuerza bruta que se ganó, al menos a primera vista. Luffy se dio cuenta de que había algo más en su forma, y mientras esquivaba otra vez después de que Ember se lanzó sobre él, voló detrás de él e inmediatamente tuvo que esquivar una vez más cuando su cola azotó hacia él con mente propia. Era la cabeza de una serpiente que estuvo a punto de romper sus mandíbulas alrededor de la yugular en lugar de una cola normal.

Luffy aterrizó a pocos metros de distancia, jadeando y mirando al vicealmirante que se estaba convirtiendo en los restos que habían sido la cafetería para otro ataque. El capitán pirata comenzó a enrollar el brazo alrededor, esperando para ver si sus poderes de la fruta del diablo aún funcionaban en esa forma, cuando Ember saltó de nuevo contra él. Se las arregló para saltar hacia arriba y sobre el marine, haciendo una pausa en el aire cuando giró su brazo hacia abajo con su puño negro con Haki, y lo golpeó la cabeza media del hombre hacia abajo en el suelo. Se anticipó a un contrataque de la cola y se agachó justo a tiempo antes de lanzar una patada hacia arriba en la mandíbula de la serpiente, saltando inmediatamente después del golpe.

Cuando aterrizó en el suelo de nuevo, se encontró con su actitud repentinamente libre y con el choque de dos de sus caras la lucha llegó a un alto temporal como Luffy se miró las manos... y la repentina falta de pelo en ellos.

"¡AH! ¡Tora-o debe haberle dado una paliza a ese capitán raro!" Exclamó con una sonrisa, apretando los puños un par de veces antes de arquear la espalda para estirarla. Después de tantas semanas como un mono en realidad se sentía extraño estar de vuelta en su propio cuerpo de nuevo. Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos y calentamiento con golpes, su emoción únicamente creció cuando sintió el calor de su sangre en su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para una batalla seria, y luego dedicó toda su atención de nuevo al vicealmirante todavía gruñendo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Él no pudo evitar reírse mientras estaba agachado en su postura, con los puños levantados delante de su cara mientras que él se tomó un momento para observar la nueva forma de Ember. "Sabes, eso me parece familiar… Ahh, ¿Qué dijo Robin que era el perro zombie de tres cabezas estaba la otra vez? Mmmm, Cherbie, No. Carebus?

"Cerberus." Ember declaró, en voz baja, su gruñido no disminuyendo a medida que hablaba. "Comí la Inu Inu no Mí, Modelo: Cerberus." Dio un paso hacia delante, bajando la forma para agacharse para otro ataque. "Soy el perro que guarda el Inframundo. A nadie se le permite salir una vez que entran. Voy a tener que volver a su jaula, mono."

"Mmmm, no, creo que eso vaya a pasar. La comida era horrible. Echo de menos la comida de Sanji." Luffy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de dejar escapar un grito cuando Ember se lanzó hacia delante para atacar de nuevo, el perro grande no podía moverse tan libremente en la sala, dándole tiempo a Luffy para salir del camino y luego lanzar un golpe duro en la izquierda de las tres cabezas. Su éxito fue detenido cuando la cola de serpiente le agarró del brazo, perforando su carne y manteniéndose apretado mientras balanceaba a Luffy adelante y atrás antes de enviarlo volando a través de una pared.

* * *

Afuera, en el patio, los combates se detuvieron completamente mientras se paraban y miraban conmocionados. Los marines se sorprendieron al ver a su propio capitán que yacía inconsciente en el suelo con el corazón latiendo a duras penas en la mano de Law después de que el hombre lo aplastó. Los sombreros de paja y los piratas del Heart no estaban preocupados por él, sus ojos estaban sobre Law y furiosamente sobre Nami de pie delante de él.

Law mirada hacia la verdadera forma de Dana, su boca se abrió a la vista. Cabello blanco plata colgaba hasta alrededor de los hombros, el diamante de color naranja se mantuvo tatuado sobre el ojo izquierdo, la cara era extraordinariamente hermosa y femenina, pero el resto de Dana era cualquier cosa menos femenina. El cuerpo del hombre se puso de pie ágil y era al menos un pie más alto que, Law la piel bronceada se agarró a la fuerza muscular oscurecido por el uniforme blanco crujiente de un oficial clasificado de la Marine.

A su alrededor, Dana era un hombre hermoso, pero su suave rostro estrechado desmentía la fuerza que Law percibía en ese cuerpo con una sola mirada.

"Law. Ponme de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Ahora." Nami gruñó en su forma prestada, su boca se cerró cuando volvió a fruncir el ceño estoicamente en donde Dana estaba en el cuerpo de Nami a pocos metros de distancia. Sanji se paró junto a él, su boca se abrió en un grado cómico ante la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Dana, el hombre obviamente estaba en conflicto con el hecho de que había estado desmayándose sobre el marine mientras estaba en la forma de Nami.

Dana le devolvió la mirada, con el rostro carente de cualquier emoción o reacción, completamente vigilado y, a diferencia de la bondad y las burlas que había mostrado en la nave antes. Law tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

"Shambles", dijo con un movimiento de sus dedos, sus ojos chocaron contra el cuerpo real de Dana mientras las mentes cambiaban de lugar de nuevo. Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos eufóricos de Nami mientras ella se alegró estar de vuelta en su cuerpo, así como su mal genio cuando Sanji intentó celebrar con ella, el cocinero se ganó un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando intentó abrazarla.

"Regrésame el corazón de Ty-chan." Dana ordenó humilde, con voz más baja de lo que había sido antes, pero todavía lleva una cadencia ligeramente femenina. Le tendió la mano y esperó mientras que la mirada de Law se endureció.

"¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Marine? ¿Está teniendo remordimientos por ayudarnos ahora que has conseguido lo que querías a costa de alguien que usted quiere? ¿O era parte de su plan desde el principio?" Law cuestionada mientras ponía el corazón en su abrigo, su otra mano apretó alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada preparándose para lo que Dana decidió hacer a continuación.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron en estado de shock por lo que sucedió después. Ni siquiera había parpadeado antes de que Dana se desapareciera delante de él, su técnica Soru era aún más rápido de lo que Tynan había sido durante su lucha. Un instante después apareció frente a Sanji, sorprendiendo al rubio quien no tuvo tiempo para defenderse del golpe contundente dirigido a su rostro. Fue enviado hacia una pared con la suficiente fuerza para estrellarse a través de ella la base. Sin vacilar, Dana agarró Nami alrededor del cuello por detrás, sin estrangulándola sin piedad mientras su otra mano sacó una daga afilada y la sostuvo justo sobre su pecho izquierdo, la hoja cortó su abrigo y cavo en la tela lo suficiente para sacarle sangre a la mujer en pánico.

"Dame su corazón, o voy a cortar a la mujer." Dana lo amenazó, el estrangulado grito de dolor de Nami mientras ella arañaba su antebrazo y aplastando su garganta le dijo a Law que el hombre iba en serio. La miró con fuerza, su mente estaba trabajando para llegar a un plan que salvaría a Nami, pero sin renunciar al corazón que tenía. Sus ojos se dirigieron sobre la cabeza de color rojo hasta que se establecieron en la funda sobre su muslo y las tres varillas de madera de su viejo bastón.

Mantuvo la calma mientras se metió la mano en su chaqueta, mirando a los ojos de miedo de Nami por un momento para tranquilizarla antes de mirar hacia el lado donde vio a Zoro permanente listo para atacar a Dana, el espadachín apenas estaba conteniéndose por temor a dañar a Nami. El otro hombre vio su mirada y asintió comprendiendo, agachándose para estar listo para una apertura.

"Bien," Law finalmente dijo mientras comenzaba a extraer lentamente el cubo teñida de color rojo, "estaré de acuerdo con un intercambio." Con un movimiento sutil de sus dedos hizo el trato que quería decir, su mirada se sostuvo sobre Nami asegurándose de que le mostrara las varillas de madera escondido en su chaqueta.

Se sintió aliviado cuando vio un destello de comprensión en sus ojos y observó cómo fingía quedarse floja, sus manos cayendo del brazo de Dana. El hombre no se dio cuenta, su agarre alrededor de su cuello era sin duda suficiente como para dejar a alguien inconsciente después de un tiempo presionando, así que más o menos lo estaba esperando. Lo que no había esperado era la mano caer en la funda para tirar sutilmente una barra azul.

Dana gritó de dolor cuando una bola de fuego le quemó la piel de la mano que sostenía la doga, lo que le obligó a abandonar la hoja. Tuvo problemas para mantener su agarre en su cuello, pero sin la amenaza de la hoja, Nami se agachó de su agarre, forzándolo a renunciar su control sobre ella cuando la bola de calor de su vara hizo contacto con la carne de su otro brazo. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente libre, Law cambió su posición con Zoro. Dana no tuvo oportunidad ya que miraba con los ojos abiertos al espadachín enojado y sus dos espadas por encima de su estómago, cortándolo al instante.

"Nami-ya," Law llamó a pelirroja mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella, sus ojos viajaron sobre ella para asegurarse de que estaba ilesa antes de detenerse en la mancha de sangre por encima de su corazón. Era pequeña y no parecía estar creciendo, para lo que no debería preocuparse por ello, había cosas más importantes en su mente. "¿Dónde está sombrero de paja?"

Se volvió hacia él con una mirada un poco preocupada, exasperación evidente en sus ojos mientras se encogió de hombros con un profundo suspiro. "Sobre eso... Al parecer sólo lo alimentaron con plátanos, así que..."

La interrumpió y comprendió de inmediato, con la mano cubriendo su cara mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación. Debería haber sabido que el otro capitán correría libremente en el segundo que estuviera fuera de su celda, todavía había esperado que el joven se mantuviera con su navegador para escapar. Cuando la carne estaba en frente de sombrero de paja, sin embargo, él sabía que no había control de él hasta que estuviera satisfecho, especialmente no después de permanecer tan desnutrido. "Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrarlo, entonces, antes de que más refuer-"

Law fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión de la base. Él levantó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver un muro en la segunda explosión baja al patio, los escombros volaron por todas partes. Agarró a Nami rápidamente y los cambió fuera del camino a tiempo por dos infantes de la marina que fueron aplastados por una roca que se dirigía hacia ellos. Mantuvo a Nami detrás de él, con la espada desenvainada y lista como el polvo se disipó. Las tripulaciones combinadas estaban de pie a su alrededor, todos ellos listos para lo que venía del agujero en la pared de la base. Sanji había subido desde donde había caído justo antes de la explosión y había hecho de inmediato su camino hacia el lado de Law, Zoro tomó posición al otro lado del capitán, también, los tres hombres protegiendo eficazmente a Nami y los demás, ya que se situaban en la vanguardia del grupo.

Una vez que el polvo se había ido, los ojos de Law se abrieron de nuevo. Luffy se puso de pie en medio de los escombros, su postura un tanto débil con su cuerpo al vapor y de un rojo brillante, tenía una determinada expresión en su rostro mientras miraba hacia la base. La sangre goteaba la herida de perforación de uno de sus brazos, la posición de la extremidad en la postura de Luffy era la lesión más débil. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió en la mayoría a Law. No, fue la gran perro negro paseando lentamente fuera del edificio, la bestia saltó hacia el patio con un gruñido bajo y su cuerpo creció aún más una vez que estaba fuera de los límites restrictivos del edificio.

Era quince metros de altura ahora.

Las tres cabezas estallaron en un gruñido a su presa antes de pasar a gruñir a los otros piratas que cubrían la zona. El rugido lo sintió resonando en sus huesos, su sangre se enfriaba ante el sonido.

Una bestia directamente de las profundidades del infierno había llegado para arrastrarlos de nuevo.


	25. Capítulo XXV Hades

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Hades**

Todos la miraron el perro de tres cabezas imponente que se cernía sobre ellos, gruñendo furiosamente mientras se agachaba en el hielo. Cuando la bestia bajó en sí, sus garras se clavaron en el hielo y la roca debajo de él, el fuego hizo erupción en las gubias y provocando temblores alrededor de ellos. Había tanta fuerza en su empuñadura que el glaciar a su alrededor empezó a agrietarse y a tensarse por la presión ejercida sobre sus cimientos, pequeños fragmentos de hielo se rompieron lejos del techo de la caverna y lloviendo sobre el grupo.

Law echó un vistazo a los dos sombreros de paja junto a él, los otros dos hombres compartieron una mirada con él en silencio, ya que coincidieron en la mejor línea de conducta.

"Nami-ya", dijo Law, sus ojos se centraron de nuevo hacia adelante, Zoro, Sanji dieron un paso hacia el vicealmirante transformado y Luffy. "Regresa a la nave con Tony-ya, Bone-ya, y mi tripulación." Cuando él no oyó ningún movimiento detrás de él, dejó la mirada del frente para verla todavía mirando fijamente con espanto temeroso al Cerberus grande.

Volvió la mirada hacia Shachi que estaba más cerca de la joven y empujó su cabeza en su dirección. Su miembro de la tripulación entendió el comando y ligeramente agarró a Nami por el brazo para apartarla. Que, finalmente, le llamó la atención cuando se volvió para mirar a Law con sorpresa, con miedo todavía en sus ojos, causando que su propia sangre se volviera fría. Desde Green Bit, odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro.

"Ve. Vamos a estar justo detrás de ti." Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella otra vez, con la espalda rígida diciéndole que ahora no era el momento de discutir con él. Él sabía que esta vez no lo haría, no con el miedo que sentía. Su instinto la llevaría fuera del peligro como siempre, aunque se enfrentaron con su necesidad de ver a todos estar seguros.

Oyó el giro de sus talones mientras se quitaba. "No tarden demasiado tiempo," ella llamó de vuelta una vez que encontró su voz. "¡Quiero a los cuatro de vuelta en el barco antes de que más marines vengan o voy a cobrarles tanto dinero que todavía tendrá que pagar mi vuelta en el infierno! ¡¿Entendido?!"

Law relajó su postura, arqueando los labios en una sonrisa confiada que él sabía que era compartida con los tres hombres sombrero de paja junto a él.

"Lo tengo. Sólo sal de aquí." Llamó de nuevo mientras colocaba su espada frente a él y lanzó su room alrededor de la zona.

"Lo que usted desee, Nami-swan ~". Sanji añadió al compás, mientras que Zoro rio y llamó una muchacha codiciosa en voz baja sin malicia en lo absoluto.

Delante de ellos se rio Luffy, mientras probaba su brazo herido para asegurarse de que aún podía luchar con la herida. Cuando flexionó su mano y crujió los nudillos, Law sabía que su aliado estaría bien en su batalla.

El pequeño momento de amistad se rompió con un gruñido en voz alta que surgió de Ember y el hombre lanzó su gran cuerpo durante los cuatro hombres frente a él, su atención se centró únicamente en detener el resto de los piratas que escapaban. Law actuó primero mientras giraba hacia el techo del glaciar, cortando grandes placas de hielo que envió para cerrar de golpe en el suelo justo detrás de Nami y los demás. Sabía que sólo frenaría a Ember, pero tan pronto como la forma canina masiva se estrelló contra el hielo, sus garras rojas ardieron cavando en él para derretirlo, se encontró una pierna de fuego golpeando en él desde la izquierda, tres espadas cortando en el cuello a su derecha y un puño negro de color caqui, volando hacia él desde arriba

Incluso con los tres ataques directos de los Sombreros de Paja, sólo lograron perturbar el vicealmirante un poco, pero al menos su atención estaba en ellos ahora que vio que lucharían más duro, y en conjunto, para proteger a los demás.

Con un fuerte rugido, las patas de Ember empujaron más profundamente en el hielo con el fuego brotando de sus garras, el remolino de aire caliente alrededor de él con la fuerza suficiente para enviar los tres sombreros de paja volando a la distancia de. Law apretó los dientes cuando vio vapor en la barrera de hielo que había creado y que a través de la parte posterior de Nami y su equipo estaban aún en marcha por los túneles. Con un movimiento de su mano, se preparó para enviar otro muro de hielo hacia abajo frente al Marine mientras se quedaba en su posición ahora detrás del gran Cerberus.

En el mismo momento en que el bloque se movió en su lugar, Law lo vio aproximarse a su lado una fracción de segundo después su atención se vio obligado a bloquear la cabeza de una serpiente azotando hacia él con sus mandíbula abierta y el veneno goteando de sus largos colmillos. Con su concentración rota, el bloque de hielo cayó al menos estaba en un lugar y parcialmente cortó a Ember, pero aun así dejó un pequeño agujero para que otros Marines pasaran. Tenía que confiar en que los demás estarían bien luchando contra los que eran de rangos inferiores, para el momento en que se quedó con la espada encajada entre las fauces de una serpiente.

Los otros tres sombreros de paja estaban de nuevo en pie y al mismo tiempo atacando a los tres jefes de su oponente, pero el Haki del vicealmirante era más duro de lo que podría anticipar. Law se había dado cuenta después de su primer ataque con esa forma completamente negra, no por el color de la piel, sino porque éste estaba cubierto de la cabeza a la cola con Haki en esa forma.

Su mente estaba ocupada trabajando en un plan para tomar el hombre menos mientras luchaba con la cabeza de la cola del perro, tratando de evitar la captura de sus colmillos que estaban amenazadoramente cerca de su hombro. Entre los cuatro debería ser fácil, siempre y cuando se centraron en buscar un punto débil y crear una apertura para un golpe final.

Cada plan dentro de su mente se perdió en el momento en que escuchó su grito haciendo eco a su alrededor.

"¡Mierda!" Maldijo, su posición vacilante por un momento antes de que él torció su espada y la liberó. Mientras cortaba a la serpiente, dividió en dos la cabeza de su boca y siguió por la cola hasta que se dividió en dos, uno de los colmillos que había estado tratando de evitar encontrado su camino en el hombro ya herida, se incrustan en sí con un abrasador calor que tenía su visión en negro mientras gritaba. Con un pequeño momento de claridad, cortó una última vez y se separó la cola del cuerpo principal.

"¡Law!" Sanji lo llamó mientras perforaba una pierna en el ojo de la cabeza de Ember antes de alejarse del hombre y girar para correr hacia la abertura que había quedado en la pared helada que Law había intentado crear. Law gruñó mientras sacaba la serpiente retorciéndose de su hombro y envió a otra mitad, hacia una pared donde estaría atrapado por el resto de la batalla. Tropezando hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta para mirar oscuramente al cocinero rubio con frustración. "¡Yo me encargo de Nami-cisne por ti!"

El resplandor de Law se estrechó aún más ante la insolente provocación, mordiendo un gruñido mientras observaba al hombre lanzarse por el aire. Sabía que el cocinero llegaría a ellos más rápido, y era necesario que luchara contra Ember él mismo, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Así que cuando Ember trató de alejarse de Zoro y Luffy y Sanji para atacar desde atrás, Law se tele transportó rápidamente a sí mismo en una posición para bloquear el ataque. Ignoró el dolor y la ligera sensación de adormecimiento en su brazo mientras usaba su espada para mantener a raya las garras de Ember. Sanji era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no volver atrás, toda su atención se centró en llegar a Nami, y un momento más tarde estaba a través del pequeño agujero y gritando para que los hombres salieran de su camino.

Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por ahí, pero no tenía más remedio que confiar la seguridad de Nami en el cocinero. Tenía de que preocuparse por el momento.

* * *

-Cuando el primer bloque de hielo bajó con fuerza en el suelo detrás de ella, Nami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir adelante. Ella quería mirar hacia atrás, al menos para ver que sus amigos estaban bien, que Law estuviera bien. Con la mano de Shachi todavía sujeta ligeramente en su brazo para guiarla a la salida, se las arregló para encontrar el enfoque y el valor suficiente para correr hacia la nave como se le dijo.

Tenía fe en los cuatro.

El sonido de gruñidos cada vez más fuertes la sorprendió, y fue entonces cuando ella finalmente miró hacia atrás para ver a un rojo fuego abrasador volando al hielo, además de un gruñido y un hocico negro tratando de empujarse a través. Su sangre se congeló de miedo, con los pelos de punta, se volvió hacia delante para correr aún más rápido, gritando todo el camino. Ni siquiera se permitió sentir una pizca de alivio cuando otra pared de hielo descendió detrás de ellos, sobre todo cuando ella miró hacia atrás y vio un hueco. Un momento después, los marines se adentraron al pequeño agujero, después de ellos, y fuera de la pelea entre los cinco monstruos en el frontal de la base.

"¡Sigue corriendo, Nami-san!" Brook le gritó desde donde había estado corriendo cerca de su otro lado antes de darse la vuelta y de patinar hasta detenerse. Con movimientos suaves, caminó por un pequeño grupo de hombres y les cortó antes de saber lo que pasaría. "Yo te protegeré en lugar de Sanji-san, y tal vez usted me puede mostrar su ropa interior más tarde."

"¡Si cómo no!" Ella gritó, pero siguió corriendo, agradecido de que él estaba allí para retener el segundo asalto.

Otro grito de guerra trajo su atención a un destello de color naranja y blanco cuando Bepo se separó del grupo y rápidamente sacó a unos cuantos marines. Mientras más y más infantes de marina aparecían, Shachi y Penguin se separaron de su lado también, los dos hombres la empujaron detrás de ellos mientras tomaban sus propias posiciones de protección. Con todo el mundo luchando ahora, no había manera de que pudiera seguir corriendo, no sin ellos, así que ella giró y se acercó a su clima tact, preparado para luchar con ellos.

Sólo que no llegó muy lejos.

Nadie lo vio llegar volando a través de la multitud de infantes de marina, se movió demasiado rápido, incluso con las lesiones que sufrió. Nami soltó un grito de dolor cuando la mano de Dana se envolvió de repente alrededor de su muñeca y le cerró el brazo alrededor de su espalda con suficiente fuerza para romper la articulación, nadie estaba preparado para ayudarla.

"Nadie saldrá", dijo suavemente detrás de ella, su brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cuello otra vez mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo de venir después de ellos.

"¡Nami!" Sus amigos gritaban, todos ellos luchando contra los otros marines para tratar de llegar a ella, pero era demasiado para ser de alguna ayuda.

Nami podía ver un rastro rojo de sangre saliendo de ella, el sonido del goteo de sus heridas abiertas diciéndole que se estaba esforzando para detener su escape. Ella pensó que podría ser suficiente para darle una abertura, y a pesar del dolor, lucho contra su agarre; trató de ejercer presión sobre sus heridas mientras se retorcía para liberarse. Lo oyó decir una maldición antes de que el agarre en su muñeca se apretara de nuevo y su brazo se torciera más, obligándola a gritar cuando sintió otro chasquido de sus huesos en algún lugar de su antebrazo. Dana se acercó más, su gran cuerpo prácticamente la encierro mientras él le dijo al oído. "No tengo ningún problema con rasgar tu brazo, Nami-chan, así que adelante y lucha un poco más para darme una razón para hacerlo."

Su espalda volvió rígida y su sangre fría. Detuvo todos sus intentos por liberarse.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" El sonido de los gritos le llamó la atención de nuevo al bloque de hielo dividiéndolos de la batalla contra Ember, y Nami sintió que sus labios se ampliaron en una sonrisa ante lo que vio. Sanji estalló totalmente en llamas y se acercaba a ella y Dana rápido. Nami esperaba que eso significara que la batalla en el otro lado iba bien, o al menos lo suficientemente bien para que no necesitaran la ayuda de Sanji.

"¡Sanji-kun!" Ella lanzó un grito de alivio cuando su pie salió volando hacia la cabeza de Dana, la altura abrumadora del hombre la mantuvo fuera del peligro por el ángulo. La fuerza se aflojó el agarre sobre ella mientras se movía para bloquear el ataque, y ella se empujó rápidamente a sí misma a, mientras que la Marina se centró en él cocinero.

"¿Qué demonios estabas pensado haciéndole daño a una verdadera dama?" -gruñó cuando Dana trató de contener la fuerza de su ataque con su brazo libre.

"Eso duele, Sanji-chan," Dana dijo a través de una sonrisa tensa, su voz adquirió una cadencia más femenina y coqueta que usó mientras que estaba en cuerpo de Nami, "pensé que te gustaba."

Sanji estaba sin palabras cuando se envolvió en llamas, gritando de rabia mientras ajustaba su cuerpo en el aire y giró para darle una patada a Dana en el pecho con su otra pierna, captando al hombre con la guarda baja esta vez y golpeándolo contra una pared cercana de la cueva. Mientras estaba allí jadeando y echando humo, tomó una respiración profunda y sacó un cigarrillo, una vez que sus ojos no dejaban a Dana mientras lentamente se levantó de entre los escombros que había creado con su aterrizaje. Los otros marines rápidamente estaban siendo enviados a este punto, mientras que los otros piratas venían hacia Nami y su compañero de tripulación para comprobar su condición.

"Nami-san, voy a terminar de limpiar aquí," dijo Sanji, de espaldas a ella. "¡Fuera de aquí con el resto de los chicos; estaré detrás de ti."

Nami asintió y se volvió para ver a Shachi ya de pie junto a ella con la mirada fija en su brazo derecho con preocupación, en silencio cuestionándole si ella estaría bien. Ella le hizo un gesto con la otra mano antes de usarlo para sostener el miembro fracturado. "Haré que Chopper lo mire cuando lleguemos a la nave, estaré bien hasta entonces, salgamos de aquí"

El pirata del heart asintió, pero frunció el ceño aún más antes de pasar a agacharse delante de ella y haciendo un gesto hacia su espalda. "Él capitán me matará si te dejo correr así, así que sigue adelante. Será más fácil para ti de esta manera"

Sonrió ampliamente y decidió que no iba a discutir su bondad. Ella deslizó su brazo sano alrededor de sus hombros mientras él la levantó, su brazo derecho se escondió entre la espalda y el estómago para mantenerlo reforzados de manera que no se la empujaran y se hiriera más. Cuando ella estuvo en su lugar, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro mientras se reían entre dientes. "Por otra parte, el capitán probablemente me mate para esto, también."

"¡Oí! ¡Cabrón! ¡Te voy a matar primero!" Sanji gritó, con su atención fija en ellos de repente por un momento antes de prestar atención al puño de Dana que estaba apuntando a él. Esquivó justo a l tiempo, pero su diatriba enfadada no se alivió. "Si la tocas en cualquier otro lugar, ¡te voy a matar! ¡No me importa si eres de la tripulación del capitán de mierda! ¡Te voy a matar!" dijo mientras esquivaba los golpes, y Shachi lo tomó como un buen momento para empezar a correr, a pesar de que le sacó la lengua al cocinero como despedida. Nami se rio contra su espalda en, los otros piratas alrededor de ellos con su propia diversión por los obvios celos del cocinero mientras todos corrían hacia los túneles que conducían a los barcos.

"Acabo de llamar a Robin-san," Pingüino comentó mientras subía a correr al lado Shachi, "Jean Bart está tirando de nuestra nave para que podamos saltar a bordo."

Nami asintió en comprensión y envió una última mirada hacia atrás en donde Sanji enviaba otra patada giratoria en el costado de Dana, sus ojos se arrastraron a la lucha después de la pared de hielo que bloqueaba la vista de su capitán, Zoro, Law en su propia batalla. Una pequeña mueca se fijó en sus labios y se obligó a girar la cabeza hacia delante de nuevo, en silencio orando para que ellos estuvieran bien, y la sensación de aprensión que tenía eran sólo sus nervios.

* * *

"¡Law! ¿Estás bien?" Luffy gritó cuando Law sintió que su postura se debilitaba cuando Ember puso más presión en su espada, su mandíbula clavando en la hoja como si no fuera nada más que un juguete de mascar. Law apretó los dientes con frustración al sentir la sangre de la herida abierta goteando en el suelo helado, el flujo cada vez mayor cuanto más fuerza ponía en frenar a Cerberus.

"Estoy bien," mintió fácilmente. Sus ojos se estrecharon en la bestia cambiando su postura para empujarlo hacia arriba y darle vuelta a la cabeza de Ember cuando liberó su espada y se posó completamente a sí mismo entre las orejas del perro. Él presionó sus pulgares a la parte posterior del cráneo del hombre, clavando sus talones en la piel de mantenerse firme cuando Ember trató de quitárselo de encima. "Tonic -shock. "

La electricidad aumentó alrededor de sus manos y cargó directamente a través del cráneo del perro, alterando el patrón neuronal del cerebro en el interior con la intención de enviar un ataque tónico. No tenía idea de cómo afectaría a Ember teniendo en cuenta que el hombre tenía tres cabezas en el momento y no había manera de saber con certeza si los tres tenían un cerebro independiente, o si compartían una sola. Si tuviera tiempo, podría haber explorado en busca de la respuesta, pero era más fácil simplemente actuar con un oponente tan abrumador.

Su ataque al menos tuvo algún tipo de efecto al ver que el músculo se tensó y comenzó a convulsionar. Law saltó lejos y amplió su room nuevamente para llevar la espada de nuevo a su lado, con otra postura y con la intención de cortar la cabeza limpiamente mientras estaba distraído. Centrado en su parte de la batalla, no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con sus dos aliados hasta que Luffy se vino en su costado justo cuando estaba a punto de girar hacia la cabeza. La fuerza del golpe logró lastimar su hombro lesionado, haciéndolo gemir de dolor cuando él y su compañero fueron arrastrados por el suelo y en una pared ya desmenuzado en el lado opuesto del patio.

"Maldita sea, Sombrero de paja," gruñó en molestia. Se quedó con la espalda doblada torpemente sobre una roca, jadeante, con el dolor a través de su cuerpo que estaba tratando de ignorar al mismo tiempo tratando de empujar al joven fuera de él.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Luffy se rio entre dientes, empujando a sí mismo hacia arriba y lejos. Su irritación no disminuyo por la disculpa, Law aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar a Luffy un par de veces, sólo adquiriendo más risas por el castigo es. "Este tipo fuerte. No pensé que me arrojaría hacía ti."

"Lo que sea." Law gruñó y tomó aire para empujarse a sí mismo en una posición sentada, con los ojos aterrizando en su oponente que ahora estaba siendo retenido únicamente por Zoro que no parecían estar teniendo un momento más fácil de lo que tenían, apenas restringía al hombre con sus tres espadas, pero ante la imposibilidad de atacar mientras se apegada a la defensa. "Él tiene tres cabezas en este momento. Mi último ataque fue efectivo a un punto, pero no tanto como me gustaría. La cabeza izquierda tiene algunas capacidades neurológicas, pero definitivamente no es el centro de su red neuronal. Si lo fuera, el shock debería haber funcionado en todo su cuerpo, no sólo en la cabeza. Creo que su mente está compuesto por las tres cabezas, aunque me imagino que el del medio lleva la mayor parte del sistema nervioso central. Aun así"

"¡Yosh! ¡Lo tengo!" Luffy sonrió, su dedo salió de su nariz para poder bombear su puño en el aire con una enorme sonrisa. "¡Sólo tenemos que darle una paliza!"

"Ni siquiera estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?" Law suspiro, palmeándola mano contra su cara cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa amplia.

Un grito de dolor hizo que los hombres voltearan la cabeza hacia atrás en la dirección de la lucha, los ojos de Law se ensancharon mientras observaba el cuerpo de Zoro sujetado por una poderosa mandíbula negra. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, sobre todo con la forma en los ojos del espadachín de repente se volvieron vacíos, huecos; casi sin vida si no fuera por el sutil parpadeo de movimiento que le dijo que Zoro estaba todavía en alguna parte.

"Zoro!" Luffy llamó.

"¡Espera Sombrero de paja!" Law trató de detener a su aliado, pero ya no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando el otro capitán se lanzó hacia adelante y lanzó un puño imbuido de Haki en la mandíbula que sostenía a Zoro. Reprimiendo una maldición, Law agarró la empuñadura de su espada y saltó de nuevo hacia la lucha justo cuando el ataque de Luffy aterrizó, la fuerza fue lo suficiente para que aflojara el agarre de su amigo que parecía tener suficiente conciencia ya cayó de rodillas mientras se deslizaba fuera de la boca de Ember. Con Luffy distrayendo al vicealmirante, Law corrió hacia Zoro, agarrando del hombro y empujándolo hacia atrás ligeramente de modo que él pudiera examinarlo.

"Zoro-ya..." empezó a decir, pero calló cuando se encontró con unos ojos vacíos mirando hacia atrás en él de nuevo. Inspecciono al espadachín, con sus ojos fríos y clínicos, pero sorprendentemente no encontró ninguna lesión, al menos ninguna que pudiera poner en peligro su vida. Entonces ¿por qué la mirada vacía? "Oí, esto no puede ser bueno."

"No, no lo es," la voz del Ember resonó detrás de él, con su tono adquiriendo un acento de burla. Law miró hacia atrás para ver a Luffy ser agarrada en el aire y clavado en el suelo por un gran pata. A medida que el joven capitán se retorció para salir de su agarre, extendiendo su cuerpo en todas direcciones, Ember se tomó un momento para nivelar una mirada sobre Law mientras se levantaba para hacer frente al mismo vicealmirante, la mirada de la ex Shichibukai era estoica y aburrido. "Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta de la falta de veneno en mi cola, Law," continuó y Law le dio una mirada superficial a la la cola dividida en dos partes donde lo dejó antes de mirar al vicealmirante.

"Así que realmente no es venenosa", reflexionó, ajustando su hombro lesionado ya mientras consideraba la pequeña cantidad de información.

"No, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengo esas habilidades." Una vez que Ember explicó, la boca de la cabeza izquierda con la que había estado luchando anteriormente se amplió en una sonrisa, con la lengua fuera y adormeciendo acercándose peligrosamente al capitán que seguía luchando. Los ojos de Law se agrandaron cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar el espadachín catatónico de nuevo, comprendiéndolo al instante. Sin pensarlo, sacó la espada para enfrentarse a Ember de nuevo, sus ojos se estrecharon en el hombre.

"¡Room!" Llamó, y en un instante cambió de lugar con Luffy, con la espada en posición de balancearse ante la pata que lo sostenía, así como la venenosa lengua que venía hacia él. Ambas partes fueron cortadas limpiamente y fueron enviadas a volar tan lejos de él como sea posible. Él saltó de nuevo a sus pies y su objetivo era romper una vez más la tercera cabeza mientras que Luffy hizo estallar su mano con su tercera marcha con la esperanza de aplastar a los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

"Elección equivocada, Trafalgar," gruñó Ember cuando Law giró hacia él.

Nunca se imaginó que una forma tan grande pudiera moverse tan rápido.

Con un salto ágil, Ember lanzó a un lado, el puñetazo de Luffy entrando en la base, mientras el ataque de Law corto nada más que hielo y roca, desplazando el iceberg alrededor de ellos peligrosamente. Law no tenía tiempo para pensar en el daño generalizado de los escombros que estaba cayendo en todas partes, no cuando se encontró capturado por las garras de Ember.

Gritó de dolor al igual que Zoro lo había hecho antes, su mente nadando en la oscuridad por el choque y la extensión de sus heridas recientes. Fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la parte posterior de su cuello de una pequeña hilera de incisivos ocultos detrás del resto de sus dientes. Fue sutil, se imaginó que ni siquiera dejaría una herida, pero hizo que la oscuridad a su alrededor se ampliara aún más con una sola palabra resonando en su mente ahogada.

Mnemosyne.


	26. Capítulo XXVI Mnemosyne's Waters

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Mnemosyne's Waters**

Sanji fue sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Dana todavía podía moverse con las heridas que había sufrido. El pecho y el abdomen sangraban en gran medida por los cortes que recibió de Zoro, el flujo solamente aumentaba a medida que se empujaba para combatir contra el cocinero.

"Ni siquiera entiendo porque estás luchando por aquí, hijo de puta," gruñó Sanji mientras observaba a Dana levantarse una vez más lentamente de un montón de escombros en el que fue lanzado. "En esencia, traicionaste a los infantes de la marina cuando nos ayudaste a entrar aquí, pero ahora estás peleando ¿por qué? ¿Para salvar la cara? ¿Para recuperar el corazón de tu amigo? ¿Qué es?"

"Calculé mal," Dana tosió sangre después de que él habló y miró a Sanji. "No esperaba que su gata ladrona fueran tan exitosa, pero no tuve mucha elección en el asunto. No podía permanecer en el cuerpo de la ladrona, no cuando necesitaba a Ty-chan para que me diera la espalda, así que tuve que hacer que todos lucharan contra él para que Law me devolviera a mi cuerpo humano Ahora lucharé en el lugar de Ty-chan y aseguraré que su plan no fallé".

El rubio canturreó pensativo por la explicación, pero no tuvo oportunidad de comentarlo ya que su oponente desapareció de su lugar y se vio obligado a girar y bloquear otro ataque que venía de detrás de él. Su pierna derecha se alzó para atrapar el antebrazo de Dana, el codo del Marine enganchando alrededor de la espinilla de Sanji mientras los hombres luchaban por ventaja.

"Lo siento pregunté por motivación, porque honestamente no me importa sus razones son mierda. Lo único que importa es…," Sanji mordió con fuerza el cigarrillo mientras ponía toda su fuerza en su saque utilizaba la fuerza en el brazo de Dana para volver a acelerarse y enviar la otra pierna, rodeado por el fuego, a la derecha en el estómago del hombre herido. "No voy a dejar que ponga una mano encima a mis amigos."

Dana voló de nuevo a la pared dura del glaciar, estrellándose contra ella con suficiente fuerza que voló a través del hielo y salió al océano del otro lado. Cuando se puso de pie victorioso, Sanji arrojó su agotado cigarrillo al suelo para aplastarlo bajo los pies al tiempo que tomaba otro. Justo cuando la llama de su encendedor tocó el extremo, sintió que el glaciar se sacudía a su alrededor, forzándolo a apoyarse mientras su atención se disparaba en dirección a los otros tres hombres que luchaban contra el Vicealmirante.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el hielo se desplazó por encima de una barra a través de él. Él sabía que había problemas con los otros tres, sentía constantemente en la parte posterior de su mente que las cosas no estaban bien ahí atrás. "Oí, oí, esto no puede ser bueno."

Con un molesto Tsk quitó la mirada de la otra lucha, con la esperanza de que las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían.

* * *

"¡Vamos de prisa!" gritó Penguin mientras agitaba el brazo hacia grupo de piratas hacia la abertura del glaciar donde podían ver el barco del Pirata del Corazón colocado y esperándolos. La mayoría de los hombres que habían estado persiguiéndolos habían sido derrotados, sólo unos pocos luchadores tenaces permanecieron a algunos de ellos ocupados.

"Agárrate fuerte, Nami-san," dijo Shachi mientras se preparaba para saltar sobre la cubierta del barco. Ella hizo lo que le dijo y se acercó más contra su espalda, tratando de abrazar su brazo por el impacto de su aterrizaje. Ella se tragó un gemido de dolor cuando aún le incomodaba. Estaba empezando a pensar que la última ruptura de su muñeca era peor que la que recibió mientras estaba en prisión antes, apenas había sido restablecido por Law hace una semana, y es probable que no se había curado por completo, para empezar. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien", respondió ella a Shachi con una voz un poco tensa mientras se arrodillaba para dejar que se deslizara suavemente de su espalda. En un segundo tenía los pies en el suelo firmemente, el hombre giró donde ella estaba para levemente tomar su brazo en su mano, examinándolo él mismo lo mejor que pudo con sus habilidades. Sus dedos sondearon la muñeca y parte del antebrazo, evaluando el tejido inflamado y la fea contusión formándose alrededor de la lesión. En cuanto a la mueca en su cara, podía adivinar que era definitivamente peor que antes.

"¡Chopper!" Shachi apareció y llamó al otro sombrero de paja que estaba saltando a bordo de la nave después de patear a otro marine que los perseguía. "Nami necesita tratamiento en el brazo."

Chopper corrió inmediatamente para verlo por sí mismo, el reno joven jadeaba en estado de shock por la magnitud de su lesión y estar de acuerdo con el pirata. "Tengo que usar su sala de asistencia médica, ¿Si está bien contigo?

"Por supuesto," dijo Shachi y agitó la mano hacia Penguin para que lo siguiera, "vamos a ayudarte a encontrar todo lo que necesites."

"Bueno," el médico asintió, llevándolos a la nave con Shachi y Penguin escoltando a Nami. "Me temo que necesitaremos las habilidades quirúrgicas de Law para operar y reparar cualquier músculo y nervio dañados a su alrededor, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para restablecer el hueso y cuidar de la hinchazón en el interior."

Justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el casco, se congelaron ante el sonido de un fuerte choque en el interior del glaciar antes de que el hielo se partiera en dos, levantando la parte superior de la base unos pocos metros antes de establecerse precariamente. Nami sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, el miedo brotaba de ella mientras se preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo en la batalla. No entendía por qué, pero ella sólo sabía que algo no estaba bien en ese país.

"Nami-san, va a estar bien, tenemos que conseguir que te traten." Shachi animó, distrayendo su ansiedad y empujándola suavemente para que siguiera después de Chopper. Ella dio una última mirada hacia atrás en la isla antes de asentir y girando para seguir a su compañero de tripulación en el interior.

Una vez que ella se había ido, ella no vio las miradas de interés compartido entre todos los piratas del Heart en la cubierta. Todos estaban preocupados por su capitán y aliados, una sensación de aprensión sedimentación sobre cada uno de ellos.

* * *

"¡Tora-o! ¿Qué le has hecho a Tora-o y a Zoro?" Luffy gritó mientras observaba a Law todavía en las mandíbulas de Ember, con el mismo vacío que vio en los ojos de Zoro ahora superando por el otro capitán. Ember dejó que el hombre libre de su boca y cayó de rodillas, Luffy estiró un brazo para agarrar el cuello de Law para tirar de él lejos antes de un nuevo ataque. "¡Tora-o! ¡Despierta!"

Su atención se fijó en Law, Luffy casi se pierde cuando Ember comenzó a acechar hacía Zoro quien aún no respondía. El vicealmirante estaba a punto de sacar la espada, pero Luffy estira su brazo y tiró de nuevo a su amigo fuera del camino del ataque. Ember volvió a saltar hacía Luffy a continuación, el joven se vio obligado a envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zoro y Law mientras esquivaba una andanada de ataques de las tres cabezas de Cerberus.

"¡Tora-o! ¡Zoro! ¡Animo!" Luffy seguía gritando frenéticamente.

"No sirve de nada. Están destinados a estar a la deriva por las aguas de Mnemosyne para el resto de sus vidas ahora." Ember gruñó, cuando después de nuevo, una poderosa mandíbula mordía alrededor del tobillo de Luffy justo cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar después de esquivar un ataque. En el momento en que el joven capitán gritó de dolor, Ember arrojó al hombre en una pared de hielo.

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" preguntó Luffy mientras se levantaba de los escombros, cojeando lentamente mientras se movía para situarse frente a Zoro y Law, quienes estaban inconscientes donde cayeron en los escombros después de haber sido arrojados con él. Respiraba con dificultad, una mezcla de fatiga, cólera y preocupación por adelantarse mientras él tomaba una postura y se preparaba para golpear a Ember. Esperaba una respuesta, sin embargo; lo que necesitaba saber exactamente era a lo que sus amigos se enfrentan.

Ember rio y se transformó poco a poco de su forma de perro en una variación humanoide de ella. "Se dice que en el inframundo hay dos piscinas de las que un espíritu puede beber. El primero, "él levantó un dedo con garras mientras hablaba," Lethe, quita los recuerdos de todos los que beben de él." Luffy apretó los dientes en la ira frustrada ante la idea de que Zoro o Law perdiera sus recuerdos, pero esperó cuando Ember levantó otro dedo. "El segundo es Mnemosyne, que se considera el conjunto de la memoria y por lo tanto permite que los que beben de sus aguas despertar viejos recuerdos, memorias perdidas, y las memorias colectivas, incluso de toda la humanidad de alguna tradición."

Las cejas de Luffy se arrugaron en confusión mientras trataba de entender lo que le estaba diciendo Ember. Consiguió prestar atención a lo que decía, y eso le dio una muy mala sensación al mirar hacia atrás a los dos hombres. "¿Qué están recordando?"

Ember se encogió de hombros. "No tengo forma de saber exactamente, pero hay dos direcciones de sus recuerdos que ellos pueden tomar, ambos son bastantes dolorosos, física y psicológicamente." Los ojos de Luffy se ancharon cuando se enfrentó al otro hombre. Sus puños se apretaron a su lado para perforar el vicealmirante por su actitud tranquila mientras sus amigos estaban sufriendo. Ember saltó fuera del camino, riendo ligeramente mientras giraba hacia atrás y se transforma en su forma masiva en el aire. "Yo pensé que te gustaría saber lo que podrían estar soñando con este momento, pero supongo que estás demasiado enojado."

"¿Qué le hiciste a ellos?" Luffy gritó de nuevo en el momento en que se contuvo, jadeando con ira mientras miraba a su oponente.

"El veneno saca sus recuerdos más dolorosos. Algunos recuerdos son de una época que se sentían más indefensos, lleno de pesar y miedo, un momento en que su cuerpo y su mente están tan rotas que no pueden hacer nada más que ver como el mundo que les rodea se desmorona. Ellos se hunden en una espiral sin fin de la desesperación porque eran demasiado débiles". Cuando Ember terminó de explicar, Luffy salió desviado por el shock.

Podía oírlo.

Un grito de dolor.

Podía sentirlo.

La agonía y el miedo.

Y él sólo podía esperar encontrar la manera de salir de ella.

* * *

Había hecho un sacrificio al asumir la carga de su capitán y de alguna manera sobrevivir, pero allí estaba él a merced de Kuma, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de proteger a nadie.

Su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, gritaba para que se mueva, para que funcionara, para ayudar a todos a distancia, pero no pudo.

Era inútil, más que una carga para sus amigos, su familia gritó su nombre.

Idiotas, ellos deben estar corriendo. ¿Por qué nadie corría?

¿Por qué estaba aún aquí de nuevo?

Hubo oscuridad a su alrededor, las únicas sensaciones eran los gritos de los que amaba y los espasmos agónicos trasiego a través de su cuerpo.

"¡Zoro!" El grito de Luffy había sido el más fuerte ese día, recordó. Parecía incluso más fuerte ahora. "¡Zoro! ¡Sal de ahí!"

¿Salir de dónde? Fácil para él decir, él no era el que estaba herido en el suelo, él no era el inútil aquí

Los gritos continuaron sin fin, un ciclo recordándole qué lamentable que era.

¿Era así como se acababa? Allí mismo, ¿antes de que incluso lo habían hecho hasta la mitad para cumplir sus sueños? ¿Todo porque no podía luchar?

Débiles. Inútiles.

El dolor brotó de su pecho y de repente no podía contener su grito atormentado de la presión.

¿Era así como se terminaría?

* * *

"Cuanto más intensa es la emoción, más viva y molestos son los recuerdos " Ember continuó explicando cuando Luffy se quedó allí temblando de rabia. "El otro camino es bastante similar, pero requiere una cantidad inmensa de culpa y pérdida. Cuanto más han sufrido en su vida, han perdido en su vida, y las cosas que han hecho más que lamentar, el más se va a revolcarse en la desesperación de sus recuerdos. La culpa y el miedo y la oscuridad en sus corazones sólo torcerán las cosas en pesadillas inimaginables que van empeorado por la intimidad de la realidad que se originaron".

Luffy ni siquiera estaba mirando a Ember, ni miró detrás de él. Él no necesitaba, para saber que sus amigos estaban sufriendo.

"Me imagino que entre los dos, Law está sufriendo más," Ember continuó a pesar de la falta de respuesta de Luffy, pero sus palabras lograron despertar la curiosidad de Luffy. No sabía mucho sobre la vida de Law, pero sabía de su historia con la familia de Doflamingo lo suficiente como para saber el tipo de hombre que podría haberse convertido Law si no se hubiera roto los lazos con su antiguo capitán. Él sabía que significaba que había una gran cantidad de sangre en las manos y una gran cantidad de dolor en su corazón. "Teniendo en cuenta su reputación, su historia, es probable que tenga una gran cantidad de cargas que pesan sobre su conciencia de todos los actos crueles que ha hecho en su vida. No sólo eso, pero estoy seguro de que tiene algunos remordimientos recientes después de lo que le permitió suceder a su navegante".

La mirada de Luffy saltó hacía Ember en el momento en que se refirió a Nami, su voz salió en un gruñido. "¿Qué pasó con Nami?"

Las sonrisas que se extendieron de repente sobre las tres caras del Vicealmirante eran la respuesta suficiente que Luffy necesito para saltar al hombre de nuevo, su puño imbuido de Haki chocando entre sus ojos y enviándolo volando por el patio de la base.

* * *

Parpadeó mientras miraba el terraplén rocoso de la mujer que subía de una pequeña cala. La lluvia caía sobre la luz de la isla le heló la sangre mientras observaba y veía un destello de pelo naranja cayendo con un chal sobre su cabeza. Era curioso, pero él mantuvo la distancia. Tenía otros asuntos; La buscaría más tarde.

Frío. Metódico. Ella no tenía importancia para él todavía.

Él volvió a parpadear, y allí estaba ella, colgando sin fuerza de su brazo. Podía sentir como su ceño se fruncía mientras su mirada clínica analizaba en su estado lesionado. ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener un exterior tan frío como pudo y se dijo que no era más que curiosidad que le llevó a sacar a los cazadores de recompensas y llevarla a un lugar seguro para tratar sus heridas. Se negó a reconocer la preocupación persistente de que algo estaba muy mal hasta que ella le dijo por qué estaba allí.

Todavía se negaba a reconocerlo.

Se dijo a si mismo que podía usarla. Que sus habilidades probarían ser de mucha utilidad. Que cualquier interés que tuviera con la Marina sin duda sería a su favor.

Ignoró la angustiosa ansiedad en su tripa cuando la dejó colgada frente a los marines como un caramelo. Él la ignoró cuando fueron acorralados en la prisión. Él la ignoró cuando ella se encontraba detenido por el vicealmirante enojado del que ya se había escapado una vez antes.

Se dijo que estaría bien sola durante unos días. Él no la estaba abandonando, después de todo; no había nada de qué preocuparse. Los marines no eran tan deshonrados como para hacerle daño

Debería haber sabido mejor. Él no sabe mejor.

No podía respirar mientras veía su forma maltratada en esa celda de la prisión cuando él la encontró. Sentía rabia por los hombres que le habían hecho esto a ella. Sentía ansiedad por las lesiones que tenía pero que no eran visibles en la superficie. Sus ojos se posaron en cada corte y magulladura, cada miembro débil y trozo de tela.

Y entonces lo sintió: la culpa, inmensa y poderosa, abriendo pasó en su mente, y todo lo que podía hacer era liberarlo en la mejor víctima disponible.

Excepto que cuando su espada atravesó el antebrazo del hombre que dejar que todo le sucediera a ella; no sintió alivio de su culpabilidad.

Mientras sacaba la espada hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontró mirando su propio rostro, sus labios retorcidos en una sonrisa fría, y entonces el mundo giraba.

De vuelta en la celda, Nami estaba allí. Su cabeza había caído a su pecho ahora, ella estaba inconsciente.

Eso no estaba bien. Cuando la encontró estaba despierta.

La contusión se extendió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Donde su piel no estaba salpicado de azul y morado, era de un blanco pálido y misterioso. Los cortes eran más profundas, más numerosos, con la ropa hecha jirones. Su cabello de color naranja era marrón mate, apelmazado por la sangre.

No pudo respirar la primera vez que la vio, pero ahora se sentía como si no había aire en sus pulmones en lo absoluto, como si su corazón se hubiese detenido en el mismo momento en que la vio.

"¿Nami-ya?" Apenas logró toser mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, extendiendo una mano para estrechar la de ella, ver si estaba realmente tan insensible como parecía.

Se congeló con un solo paso mientras su mirada cayó a su mano extendida... y la sangre manchando la misma.

"¿Qué?" Se quedó mirando su mano mientras se retiraba de la mujer, dando un paso fuera de la celda en la que estaba atado hasta que escuchó un ruido estrepitoso al lado de él. Su mirada se posó en su propia espada, con sangre seca recubriendo la hoja. Miró hacia abajo y luego pudo ver sus vaqueros salpicados y las botas llenas de sangre, y con nadie más en la sala, él sabía que su sangre estaba sus manos.

Su cuerpo descendió rápidamente en un estado de shock. Su falta de aliento antes se había ido mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, jadeo mientras caía de rodillas, mientras su corazón se apretó y el dolor le dio alcance.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se volvieron hacia adelante para ver en el cuerpo sin vida de Nami de nuevo. "¿Cómo sucedió esto? Esto no debería haber pasado. Esto no está bien."

Él la había rescatado. Él sabía que la había rescatado. ¿Por qué estaba en esta celda? ¿Por qué estaba tan quieto?

"Law", una voz baja, demasiado familiar hizo eco en la oscuridad a su alrededor. Su siniestra voz hizo que sus dientes se molieran entre sí cuando otro dolor agudo apuñaló su pecho. Odiaba esa voz. "¿Qué fue lo que siempre te dije, Law?"

"Ya basta..." Él gruñó cuando se dijo que esto no podía ser real.

"Los débiles no tienen elección..."

"¡Cállate!"

"Incluso en la muerte."

"... No sé."

* * *

"Voy a admitir que no apruebo completamente el tratamiento que su navegante soportó mientras estaba al cuidado de mi compañero, pero no habría ocurrido en absoluto si Law no la hubiese dejado atrás." Ember reprendió el capitán enfurecido que disparó contra él, le dio una patada que el hombre esquivó antes de romper la pierna con sus mandíbulas de nuevo, sólo para perder como Luffy saltó más alto en el aire.

"Cállate pasara lo que pasara, yo confió en que Law tenía buenas razones; Y si le dio la espalda, voy a darle un puñetazo por ello más tarde.". Luffy le dijo a su oponente cuando su brazo se estiró hacia atrás, completamente inflado y revestido de Haki.

Ember se las arregló para lanzarse a un lado, pero el choque de su puño en el hielo le quitó el equilibrio y lo envió cayendo a un lado al momento en que Luffy llegó corriendo hacia él de nuevo para lanzarle un duro golpe en su estómago. El hombre más viejo tosió sangre por la fuerza y gruñó antes de lanzar sus mandíbulas hacía Luffy de nuevo, una vez más, saltó a una distancia segura preparándose para otro ataque. El joven capitán se sorprendió cuando su oponente de repente se volvió de espaldas a él, ignorándolo por completo mientras saltaba hacia el punto en donde Law había fijado su cola dividida en dos partes.

Luffy se quedó sorprendido cuando él comenzó a tirar de la cola de la serpiente de la pared y lo volvía a colocársela, reemplazándolo en su cuerpo para devolver la destreza y velocidad extra que había perdido en sus ataques. "Así está mejor" Él gruñó y despegó de nuevo después de Luffy, esta vez cuando Luffy trató de esquivar su ataque y lanzar un puñetazo suyo, fue detenido cuando la cola fue tras él. La larga extremidad tenía más alcance, lo que significaba que Luffy tenía que mantener una cierta distancia o conseguir sacarlo completamente otra vez

"Mierda," maldijo cuando aterrizó torpemente; dando tumbos antes de que tuviera que saltar fuera de otra ataque de Ember. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia r con el hombre, y volvió a mirar hacía Zoro y Law para ver si estaban haciendo algún progreso en la lucha contra los efectos del veneno en sus sistemas. Por mucho que quería simplemente darles una paliza por sí mismo, él sabía que no podían perder mucho más tiempo allí, que los necesitaba para ayudar a acelerar las cosas para que pudieran escapar.

"¡Zoro, Tora-o! No sé lo que está pasando por sus cabezas, o lo que sucedió en su pasados que están reviviendo", los llamó a ellos mientras esquivaba las tres cabezas y cola de serpiente, logrando dar un golpe aquí y allá antes de que tuviera que saltar de nuevo. "Pero sea lo que sea, se acabó. ¡Despierten y luchen en el presente, no en el pasado!"

"Te lo dije, es inútil tratar de despertarlos. Están atascados…"

"¡Cállate! ¡No estoy hablando contigo! ¡Me diste de comer plátanos durante semanas, ya estoy lo suficientemente loco por ti, ¡así que cállate!" Luffy interrumpió antes de lanzar otro golpe hacía él que fue bloqueada por la cola. "Zoro y Tora-o son fuertes, no van a dejar que algo de culpa o miedos estúpidos los mantenga atrapados. Y si no se despiertan por su cuenta, ¡sólo voy a tener que golpearlos hasta que lo eliminen! "

Ember no pudo contener su risa cuando Luffy se quedó allí echando humo. "Por supuesto, por favor, adelante y golpea a tus propios compañeros, no les va hacer ningún bien."

Luffy gruñó ante la actitud jocosa y de repente se calmó, parpadeando mientras miraba hacia el frente a la nada por un minuto. "Hmm, de hecho, apuesto a que va a funcionar. Nami por lo general nos despierta de esa manera."

Tan casualmente como siempre, como si no estuviera en medio de una pelea con un vicealmirante, Luffy giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia los dos hombres inconscientes. Ember farfulló con sorpresa, riendo una vez más por la simpleza del plan de Luffy. "¡¿Tienes que estar bromeando!? En realidad no vas a tener éxito-"

Fue cortado cuando Luffy llegó a estar entre los cuerpos tendidos de los dos hombres y levantó los puños, ennegrecidas con Haki, al tiempo en que gritaban. "¡Van salir de allí!"

* * *

Zoro necesita a salir de esa isla y encontrar a sus amigos de nuevo, pero estaba atrapado al enfrentar a un enjambre interminable de Humandrills. Eran vicioso, mucho peor de lo que recordaba.

Espera... ¿recordaba?

"¡Zoro! ¡Despierta!" La voz de Luffy hizo eco a su alrededor. Él negó con la cabeza, tratando de desalojar la voz y los pensamientos extraños. No eran más que un síntoma de todas las lesiones que tenía, sólo un signo de lo débil que se había convertido.

Él tenía que centrarse en su lucha y salir de allí, no empezar a alucinar sobre su capitán gritándole.

Una gran espada se abalanzó sobre su cabeza por detrás y apenas giró a tiempo para bloquearla. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció el arma y la técnica; apretó los dientes mientras luchaba con el babuino imitando el estilo del famoso Mihawk. Todavía no podía creer que el viejo luchó con esas cosas y ganó.

Espera. ¿Cómo sabía eso?

"¡Zoro!" No era la voz de Luffy de nuevo y en un instante se había ido el babuino, sustituido por el hombre que tomó dos años de su vida para entrenarlo, un rival que quería ver que lo superará. Tenía una mirada de absoluta decepción en su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo a él desde donde estaba sentado posado en unas ruinas sobre el área en el que había luchado con los Humandrills.

Está bien; había pasado por todo esto. Se había hecho más fuerte por lo que nunca tendría que perder de nuevo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir durmiendo, Roronoa?" Mihawk preguntó y Zoro parpadeó sorprendido. "No deberías estar aquí- lo sabes ya- por lo que sal de aquí."

"¡Sal ya de aquí!"

Antes de que Zoro pudiera incluso responderle a Mihawk o darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, oyó que Luffy le gritaba a él de nuevo seguido por un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Todo se volvió negro. Mihawk, Kuraigana Island, la Humandrills- todos ellos desaparecieron. Y luego un estallido de luz lo alcanzó, junto con un nuevo dolor, un dolor agudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza del cual ya sabía la razón.

"Luffy... Juro que si utilizaste Haki para pegarme hace un momento, voy a estrangularte por ello más tarde." -gruñó como su ojo lentamente parpadeando mientras disfrutaba la caras congeladas de los marines y el sobresalto del vicealmirante.

"Shishishishi, bueno al menos funcionó." Luffy se rio.

Zoro volvió su atención un poco borrosa a su capitán, y luego el hombre que todavía yacía inconsciente a su lado. "Hmm, no parece estar funcionando en Law," dijo, señalando casualmente al capitán "Tal vez debes golpearlo de nuevo."

Luffy miró hacia su aliado y tarareó pensándolo antes de dar un encogimiento de hombros. "Bien."

Se retiró el brazo y se preparó para golpear a Law por última vez.

* * *

"Te pregunté antes, Law, ¿por qué confías tanto en los sombrero de paja? ... Pero ahora me pregunto por qué quieres que confíen en ti, que ella confíe en ti, cuando eres claramente demasiado frio y cruel para ser digno de ella. "". Doflamingo se burló en alguna parte detrás de él. No quería mirarlo, sus ojos se mantuvieron enfocados en el cuerpo de Nami tumbado sin vida en esa celda de prisión en la que la había abandonado. Su pecho agonizaba de dolor, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y sintió náuseas, pero sabía que era una alucinación; que no era real, porque no podía ser real.

"Mi hermano realmente hizo un número contigo. Estarías mucho mejor si te hubieras quedado conmigo, destruyendo a todo en el mundo sin cuidado alguno. No estarías apegado a esa chica, y no sentirías culpa por dejarla atrás. Si te hubieras quedado como ese chico cruel que conocí, la habrías dejado morir la primera vez que la viste en problemas y entonces nada de esto te estaría pasando". Su ex capitán continuó a pesar de su falta de respuesta. Law se sentó en sus rodillas con los dientes apretados, jadeante, con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

"¡Cállate! ¡No eres real! ¡Nunca seré ese tipo de hombre!" No, nunca se permitiría ser como Doflamingo, nunca más.

"Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras aprendido a no apegarte a las personas débiles después de que mi hermano murió." Law gruñó al recordarlo, el cuerpo delante de él cambió repentinamente a su difunto benefactor, el hombre que lo salvó y le puso en un camino lejos de Doflamingo. "Pero mírate ahora, tan débil como era mi hermano, incapaz de proteger a una sola mujer del peligro en la que la pusiste y ahora tu culpa será tu propio fin. Patético."

"¡Dije que te calles!" Law volvió a gritar, sus manos se cerraron en el pelo mientras se lo enroscaba con los dedos y trataba de desviar su mente de la locura.

Él sabía que nada de lo que estaba viendo era real, pero podía sentir que su mente se volvía borrosa, confundiendo su realidad con la imagen de Nami situada en frente de él. La culpa que sentía era cada vez mayor, haciéndole creer que era realmente responsable de su muerte. Pero no estaba muerta, él lo sabía, lo sabía en su corazón que estaba viva porque él sólo la había visto...

¿Cuándo la había visto? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Estaban luchando con alguien, ¿verdad?

Miró de nuevo a Nami estrechamente al tratar de reavivar los recuerdos verdaderos y no los falsos retorcidos por la culpa, el miedo y la desesperación. Se dijo una y otra vez que estaba viva, que estaba a salvo, que sólo la había dejarla una vez, pero la salvó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y que se negaba a fallarle de esa manera otra vez.

Estaba viva.

Estaba viva.

Estaba viva.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Nami-ya?"

"Buscándote..."

Cuando se encontró con el recuerdo de cuando él la vio por primera vez en esa isla, se aferró a ella, con una infusión de la oscuridad lúgubre que se había filtrado en su mente y alterado sus recuerdos. Recordó ahora que la había estado evitando no porque no le importara, sino porque no quería atraer a los caza-recompensas que le perseguían. Él estaba tratando de protegerla, aunque podría haber ido por el camino equivocado.

Recordó el peso de ella en su brazo cuando cortó los hombres que le habían hecho daño, la forma en que ella se relajó en su cuidado, confiando en él para protegerla cuando no podía protegerse a sí misma. Se acordó de la suavidad de su piel, y su pelo suave, mientras sus dedos recorrían su mandíbula y la cabeza para comprobar si tenía lesiones. Su mente estaba enfocada y clínica, con una pared para evitar acercarse demasiado, pero aun así había tomado nota de ello. Había sido sorprendido por su voluntad de encontrarlo, herida y sola, con su fe de que iba a ayudarla cuando cualquier otra persona esperaría a que murieran sin mover un dedo.

Él la ayudaría no porque fuera en su interés, aunque lo fuera, sino porque él respetaba su honestidad y determinación.

"¡Law! ¡Law!"

El recuerdo de abandonarla casi devolvió el peso de la culpa al recordar sus ojos aterrados y confundidos que lo observaban marcharse. No luchó contra él, sin embargo, recordó la ansiedad que le pesaba mientras su barco se alejaba de la base y su tripulación cuestionaba sus razones para dejarla atrás. Se había despedido de sus preocupaciones porque los necesitaba para crear el arma rápidamente. No quería perder un solo segundo explicando su razonamiento, no cuando necesitaban recuperar a Nami antes de que fuera enviado a otra parte y estuviera fuera de su alcance otra vez.

Recordó su inquietud mientras supervisaba el proceso de ingeniería y ayudaba con la síntesis química de las bombas de humo. Casi no durmió en esos días, y no permitió que su tripulación durmiera mucho tampoco. Cada segundo contaba, y cuando tuvieron una prueba exitosa, volvieron a la base a toda velocidad.

Cuando la vio en esa celda de nuevo, se acordó de su ira, su disgusto. Gran parte de ella estaba dirigido a sí mismo, pero se reservaron la mayor parte para el vicealmirante que había supervisado su abuso. Se aseguraría de que el hombre sufriera, que fuera humillado por completo, y tomar medidas para evitar que él nunca dañara a Nami de nuevo. El miedo en los ojos de ese hombre mientras sostenía su corazón era sólo marginalmente gratificante, pero admitía que alivió algo de dolor en el pecho, y eso fue suficiente. Él deseaba aplastar su corazón allí mismo, pero tenía que llegar a la nave y tratar a Nami, y quería ser testigo de la cara de ese hombre retorcerse de dolor mientras lo mataba.

No se sorprendió por su actitud fría cuando regresó a la nave; casi lo estaba esperando, para ser honesto. Se había sorprendido de lo mucho que le dolía verla echar humos silenciosamente mientras hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo mientras la trataba. Él prefería que resoplara hacia él como normalmente lo hacía, gritándole cualquier cosa desagradable, porque al menos así sabría lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. El silencio sólo hizo que la culpa en su corazón fuera más insoportable cuando se dio cuenta de todas las lesiones que había sufrido.

El primer signo externo de dolor lo hizo ceder e intentar una explicación. Odiaba verla perjudicada así, lo odiaba sabiendo de que podría haberlo evitado si no hubiera estado enfocado tan obstinadamente en sus propios planes. Lo odiaba aún más cuando examinó el corte en su pecho con la tela deshilachada en la correa de su bikini. Sabía que no había soportado más que heridas y cortes, su estado psicológico habría sido mucho peor si hubiera sido abusada de otras maneras, pero el corte en su parte superior había sido deliberado y era una amenaza de que hubieran podido seguir con su tortura.

Él había sido llenado con una cólera fría en el momento en que lo supo y tomo mucho más esfuerzo resistirse a aplastar el corazón que había tomado del vicealmirante por ello.

Recordó que comprendió su explicación y la tomó por la disculpa que era. Se acordó de que lo había aceptado y perdonado, aunque en ese momento no se sentía muy merecedor de ella. Recordó el calor bajo sus dedos mientras sostenía su hombro mientras hablaban; incluso a través de los guantes podía sentirlo que irradia de su piel. Había sentido algo en ese momento en que se burló del corazón que había tomado, una barrera había sido derribada, por ella o él, no estaba seguro, pero sentía un tirón, quería estar más cerca, y eso lo asustó.

Había corrido, casi literalmente, la necesidad de pensar acerca de la revelación y lo que podría significar. Terminó solamente enterrado en el fondo de su mente mientras se concentraba en la tarea de rescatar a su capitán y la tripulación. Aun así, se quedó cerca de ella, con la idea de preocuparse por su bienestar, más de lo que haría normalmente, muy persistente en la parte posterior de su mente. Se encontró disfrutando de su presencia, tocándola casualmente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sus reconfortantes momentos de duda y la preocupación. Él trató de fingir que era completamente normal, que no era algo raro, pero cada vez que su mano se quedó en su piel, o se relajó en sus momentos de burlas mutua, o cuando acaba de encontrarse a sí mismo observándola, sintió que la atracción era cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que no tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que, también se dio cuenta de que él no quiere luchar contra ella.

La primera vez que la besó, él sabía que no había vuelta atrás en el camino que había tomado. Debería haber esperado que lo rechazara ese momento, pero todavía era doloroso, sobre todo porque pudo ver que una parte de ella que no quería. Estaba luchando contra sí misma, y no podía compadecerse. Cuando no luchó con él la próxima vez que tuvo la oportunidad de probar de nuevo sus labios, supo entonces que haría cualquier cosa por ella, estaba tan completamente perdido en sus encantos.

Quería besarla de nuevo. Él quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Quería tocarla, oír su voz, sentir su calor, y dejar que ella lo atrajera aún más.

Estaba viva. Sólo necesitaba encontrarla y podría tenerla de nuevo.

"¡Tora-o!" Oyó la voz de sombrero de paja resonando en su cabeza. Sus cejas se elevaron con confusión, preguntándose por qué oía la voz de su aliado. "¡Salgan de ahí!"

Hubo un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y fue entonces cuando Nami se desvaneció y su mundo se volvió oscuro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo antes? Ah, claro, estaban luchando. Necesitaban escapar. Necesitaba volver a Nami.

"... Tal vez debería golpearlo de nuevo." Oyó la voz de Zoro cuando la oscuridad empezó a dar paso a la luz.

"Muy bien," dijo Luffy, y Law gruñó con irritación, mientras tomaba su espada y bloqueaba el segundo golpe antes de que él pudiera llegar a él.

"Haz eso de nuevo, Sombrero de paja, y te mataré aquí mismo." Dijo moderadamente mientras forzaba el puño y empezaba a empujarse sí mismo hasta las rodillas.

"¡Fuiste demasiado lento despertando! ¡Incluso Zoro despertó antes!"

"¡Oí!"

"Usted no tiene que darme un golpe para despertarme, Sombrero de paja".

"Hmm, si tú lo dices, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo."

"¡¿No dolía!? Me golpeaste con Haki, ¡¿verdad!? ¡Tuve suerte que no me fracturaras el cráneo, bastardo!"

"Shishishishi," Luffy se rio de su temperamento reducido.

"Realmente eres el peor, Sombrero de paja". Dijo mientras se ajustaba su sombrero y pasaba a estar al lado de sus compañeros para ver con su boca abajo de sorpresa, y un más enojado, oponente. "Pero necesitaremos acabar con él."

"Eso es todo", Ember gruñó cuando se puso en cuclillas, el fuego hizo erupción desde sus garras de nuevo. "Ya he terminado de ir fácil en ustedes tres."

Luffy abrió los nudillos mientras volvía a reír, tomando una postura mientras Law y Zoro sostenían sus espadas listas para atacar a ambos lados de él mientras el joven capitán hablaba. "Bueno, así somos nosotros."

Apenas dieron una mirada cuando Ember se lanzó contra ellos, Law y Zoro se abalanzaron hacia adelante mientras Luffy estiraba el brazo hacia atrás, la extremidad se inflaba y se tornaba negra antes de quedar rodeada de llamas. Todos estaban cansados con esta pelea, todos querían escapar y regresar a sus tripulaciones, a sus familias, a la gente que más les importaba, y no dejarían que este hombre se interpusiera en su camino.

Mientras Zoro corría hacia Ember con sólo Shusui, sus ojos se tensaron, lanzando un ataque hacia abajo en la cabeza izquierda del hombre. "¡Daishinkan!"

Al mismo tiempo, que el espadachín golpeó, Law activó su room y apuntó con su propia espada hacia el lado derecho de la cabeza. "¡Radio knife!"

Ember aulló de dolor, sorprendido de los dos ataques de ambos lados los cuales le impedían esquivar, su cuerpo transformado se sacudió y trató de cambiar su forma para evitar daños mayores, pero la naturaleza de las barras de ambos espadachines lo impidió, dejándolo abierto para el golpe final que venía de Luffy.

"¡Red hawk!"

Ember no tuvo oportunidad, ya que el puño grande revestido de fuego chocó contra el centro de su cara, golpeándolo de nuevo hacia una pared de hielo hasta que fue completamente incrustado en él. Cuando el puño de Luffy retrocedió, los tres permanecieron allí, observando y esperando a ver si se recuperaba. El hombre estaba completamente inconsciente, sin embargo, su cuerpo obligado a volver a su estado humano se desangró lentamente, pero por lo demás estaba todavía vivo.

El sonido de una rotura de hielo detrás de ellos les llamó la atención hacia Sanji estaba tratando de romper la barrera de hielo que Law había creado anteriormente, el hielo se movió, por lo que la brecha se cerró.

"¡Oí! ¿¡ya terminaron!?" Gritó, teniendo en todos los tres de ellos con cierta preocupación en sus ojos antes de mirar hacia atrás en el inconsciente vicealmirante.

"¡Sí! ¡Acabamos de terminar golpearlo! ¿Nami y los demás están bien?" Luffy respondió con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia el agujero, Zoro y Law le siguieron a un ritmo mucho más lento. Law no estaba seguro de Zoro, pero aún podía sentir algunos de los efectos del veneno en su sistema. Con la adrenalina de la lucha dejándolo, su cuerpo se relajó, pero el veneno estaba tratando de superar a su mente una vez más, dejando a sus pensamientos y el cuerpo fangoso y lento.

Ese dolor punzante estaba de nuevo en su pecho, inquietándolo a pesar de los pensamientos y recuerdos que se había querido conjurar para desplazar las emociones negativas. La pregunta de Luffy sólo lo hizo peor a medida que se acordó de que Nami había estado en peligro antes y que no podía ir a por ella, tuvo que dejarlo a su otro compañero de tripulación.

"Sí, todos ellos se escaparon. Deben estar esperando por nosotros, deberíamos ir yendo." dijo Sanji.

"¡Yosh! ¡Vamos! Quiero carne, Sanji!"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Tendrás carne!"

Law respiró profundamente cuando sus aliados comenzaron a correr por delante, incluso Zoro encontró la energía para mantenerse al día con la carrera lejos de la base. Necesitaba un momento mientras se agarraba el pecho y sintió el dolor de nuevo. Con un último aliento, se puso al mismo paso con los otros tres.

Todo el camino a la salida, se dijo que el dolor se iría cuando viera a Nami de nuevo. Esperaba hacerlo.


	27. Capítulo XXVII Pain's Hold

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que sigue esta historia, a los que dejan comentarios, a los que no, a los que agregaron a favoritos y los que leen desde las sombras. Siempre será un placer seguir traduciendo historias para ustedes :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Pain's Hold**

Los mares fríos helados enviaron un choque a través de su cuerpo que sólo empeoró el dolor de sus muchas heridas, pero fue lo único que lo mantuvo consciente en ese momento, aunque no pudo encontrar la energía para moverse de donde estaba flotando de espaldas en el agua. Había fracasado en detener a los piratas, pero, sorprendentemente no le molestaba tanto como debería haber sido; lo que más le preocupaba era que no fue capaz de recuperar el corazón de Tynan que Law tenía. Sabía que ese hombre era frío y despiadado, que no había ninguna posibilidad de recuperar el corazón ahora, dejando al Marine vulnerable si el pirata decidiera aplastarlo por un capricho.

Se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Un patrón constante de las olas comenzó a empujar su cuerpo a través del agua, llevándolo un poco más cerca de la orilla. Al principio pensó que sólo eran las olas normales del océano hasta que se volvieron más fuertes, más rítmicos, y junto con gritos que se acercaron aún más.

"¡Oí!" el grito detrás de él llamó su atención y Dana inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás en el agua para ver un buque de guerra pasando cerca. "¡Todavía está vivo!" El que gritó llamó al resto de la tripulación cuando se dio cuenta de su movimiento. "¡Date prisa y consigue una cuerda! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo antes de que se muere de frío!"

Tal vez todavía tenía una oportunidad, después de todo.

* * *

En lo profundo de submarino de los piratas del Heart, Nami vio como Chopper trataba una vez más se brazo fracturado, con la esperanza de distraerse de la ansiedad que pesaba en su mente. Algo no se sentía bien con ella cuando se quedó mirando aquella forma del vicealmirante y su Cerberus. El temor se apoderó de ella con cada momento que pasaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que los cuatro hombres todavía luchaban. Había visto lo peor de los marines en las últimas semanas desde que había sido separada de su tripulación; sabía que Sakazuki dirigía esa acusación de crueldad sin piedad contra todos los piratas en el mundo, y ella no pudo evitar el miedo al saber cuán cruel puede ser la tortura, especialmente cuando se enfrenta a monstruos apodados como la peor generación.

"¿Puedes mover el dedo meñique para mí, Nami?" Chopper preguntó mientras miraba la mano inerte que sostenía. Ella asintió con la cabeza, olvidando sus pensamientos por el momento mientras se concentraba en su tarea. Ella se sorprendió cuando el dedo movió al darle la orden, al menos no más que un leve temblor, del cual necesitó más esfuerzo adicional para hacerlo. Chopper tarareó cuidadosamente y luego hizo una presión leve en el dedo y la parte media de la mano. "¿Puedes sentir eso?"

Ella hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza, la hinchazón hacía su toque más doloroso de lo que normalmente era, un dolor caliente le recorrió el brazo por la presión. Se podría decir que era mucho más dañado de lo que había sido cuando el vicealmirante le había roto la muñeca.

"Estaba preocupado por esto", explicó Chopper soltándole la mano para garrar un poco de anestesia. "El nervio está dañado parcialmente, pero sólo parece ser para las funciones motoras, todavía está recibiendo la información sensorial, así que es una buena señal;.. Incluso podría ser sólo de la presión de poner la inflamación en el nervio y el músculo. Law debe ser capaz de reparar el tejido fácilmente con la cirugía por lo que va a sanar más rápido, de lo contrario podríamos tomar semanas para que se recupere de forma natural".

"Bueno, supongo que no es tan malo," Nami forzó una sonrisa de alivio. No quería que Chopper viera lo preocupada que estaba, sólo le haría ansiedad cuando tenía que centrarse, sobre todo desde que sus preocupaciones no eran ni siquiera acerca de su lesión. Había sido herido antes, ella confiaba en el diagnóstico y tratamiento de Chopper, y ella confiaba en el de Law, también, pero sólo de pensar en él, pensaba en si va o no a estar incluso en condiciones de realizar la cirugía, le hacía preocuparse otra vez.

Ella se mantuvo diciéndose que los chicos estarían bien, que se pondrían al día pronto, que todos ellos escaparían juntos como estaba previsto. Siendo algo inquietante siguió insistiendo en ello en su mente todo el tiempo.

Cuando Chopper estaba a punto de inyectar el anestésico en su brazo, se distrajeron por el silbato revelador de una bala de cañón volar su camino, seguido de una oscilación violenta de la nave. Nami se preparó en la camilla mientras Shachi agarró a Chopper para ayudar a sostenerlo en su lugar antes de que accidentalmente apuñalará a Nami con la jeringa en la mano.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí fuera!?" Shachi gritó mientras el barco se sacudió de otro ataque. "Chopper, ¿puede que tratarla sin nosotros? Tenemos que ver lo que está pasando."

"Voy a estar bien", el joven médico asintió, y ambos Shachi y el Pingüino corrieron para ver el origen de la conmoción. Nami sólo podía adivinar que una embarcación de la marina se había acercado y estaba atacando, lo que significaba que estaban fuera de tiempo y tenían que escapar inmediatamente. Sólo esperaba que no fuera como las últimas veces que se enfrentó a los buques de guerra naval, y que los chicos llegaran a ellos de forma segura y lo más pronto.

* * *

Mientras corrían a través de la ciudad principal dentro del glaciar, los cuatro hombres escucharon el primer sonido de fuego de cañón y aceleraron hasta llegar a la entrada. Law apretó los dientes cuando el dolor le apuñaló en el pecho mientras corría, un sentido temor dentro de él. La última cosa que necesitaban era hacer frente a los refuerzos marinos. No sabía en que condiciones sus hombres estaban, si todavía tenían suficiente fuerza para luchar. Peor aún, no tenía idea de lo que le pasó a Nami anteriormente; si requería un tratamiento inmediato que limitaría aún más sus recursos solamente en una pelea.

"Kuroashi-ya," él llamó al hombre. Sanji le lanzó una breve mirada hacia atrás para hacerle saber que estaba escuchando. "¿Qué pasó antes?"

Sanji tarareó antes de responder, al parecer consciente de qué, o quién, Law quería saber acerca de ello. "Dana los atacó y tomó a Nami-san." Law sintió demasiado dolor como para contener el gruñido que escapó de su garganta. Sanji se volvió de nuevo, con una mirada fugaz y reflexiva, antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro y continuó. "No he tenido pude verla, pero parecía que su brazo se lesionó de nuevo. De lo contrario, parecía estar bien. Shachi la llevó a la nave..." se detuvo y luego lo oyó gruñir a sí mismo, "Bastardo con suerte, lo mataré".

Law sintió un poco de alivio al saber que no estaba gravemente herida, y él confiaba en su tripulación, así como en Chopper, para ver al brazo de Nami. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía inestable, y sabía entonces que tenía que ser los persistentes efectos del veneno en él. Tendría que tratar con él más tarde, pero requería tiempo para investigar y probar si podía quitarlo quirúrgicamente. Por ahora, pensó cuando vio la apertura y el amarillo brillante por delante de su barco, que tenían que prestar más atención a la lucha.

"¡Oí!" El sonido de Luffy gritando desde donde estaba corriendo junto a él fue el primer aviso que tenía. La siguiente advertencia fue su brazo extendiéndose hacia llegar a la barandilla de su submarino. "¡Estamos aquí!"

Law apretó los dientes justo antes de que el otro brazo de Luffy se extendiera alrededor de él y los otros dos sombreros de paja, sus reacciones no fueron diferentes de la suya ya que, literalmente, se usó así mismo como una catapulta hacia la cubierta sin contemplaciones. Iba a matar a ese hombre algún día. Alianza o no, iba a matarlo.

El barco se balanceó con el impacto de los tres hombres. La espalda de Law chocó contra una barandilla, un par de pulgadas más alto y se habría ido por la borda después rebasar la cubierta. Sanji casi ni siquiera llegó a la cubierta principal, su estómago calló en la barandilla más cercana a la isla, forzándolo a quedarse colgando por un momento mientras tosía para respirar. Zoro por desgracia voló directamente hacia el lado de la nave, el espadachín gimió mientras se deslizaba lentamente por el casco de metal antes de caer de nuevo en el agua. Salió a la superficie inmediatamente, el frío lo puso lo suficientemente alerta como para gritarle a su capitán.

"¡¿Va a dejar de hacer eso?!" Zoro gritó al joven capitán que aterrizó con gracia, con un poco de risitas, en la barandilla que había agarrado de la isla.

"Shishishi, lo siento Zoro," Luffy dijo hacia él mientras estiraba un brazo para ayudar a subir al miembro de la tripulación en el barco.

Law ignoró la conmoción cuando Bepo corrió para ayudarlo a levantarse en el momento en que otra bala de cañón golpeó cerca de la nave. "¿Que esta pasando?" -preguntó, Volviendo su atención hacia el océano abierto para ver un solo buque de guerra hacia ellos. "¿Cuando llegaron aquí?"

"Hace tan sólo unos minutos," explicó Bepo.

"¿Cómo está Nami-ya?" Preguntó una vez que estaba parado de nuevo, con la mano empuñando su espada lista para luchar fuera de la nave.

"Ella está adentro con Chopper tratado de su brazo," Shachi respondió mientras él y Penguin salían corriendo, el capitán le dio a los hombres una mirada que les decía que dieran más detalles antes de extender su Room a su alrededor para enviar una bala de cañón que habría golpeado el lado de su nave de vuelta al océano después de cambiarlo con una pequeña plancha de hielo que se había roto del glaciar antes "Chopper dijo que probablemente necesitará cirugía para acelerar la curación, pero se pondrá bien."

Law dio una inclinación de cabeza en comprensión, se ocuparía de ella tan pronto como salieran. "Muy bien, empieza a dirigirte hacia el Sunny, no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo."

Pingüino dio un pequeño asentimiento y se giró para gritar instrucciones a los demás miembros de la tripulación, enviándolos a sus puestos para alejarlos de la isla. Al mismo tiempo, Law se preparó para sacar otra bola de cañón, pero se congeló cuando el dolor corrió a través de su pecho y el hombro de nuevo, su brazo apenas se extendió a tiempo para cambiar la bala de cañón antes de tener que dejarlo de lado y agarrar su lesión. La sangre siguió goteando desde la herida abierta de nuevo en su hombro, más estable de lo que había sido en el interior del glaciar, y entre eso, la opresión continua y la ansiedad en el pecho, le resultaba difícil ver bien de nuevo.

"¡Capitán!" Oyó el grito de Bepo antes de que el mundo se oscureciera por un momento. Él sintió que su compañero de tripulación lejanamente lo agarró del brazo para sostenerlo, con la espada instintivamente plantada en la cubierta cuando sus piernas se sentían débiles.

Ya no era la pérdida de sangre lo que le afectaba; Lo sabía al oír otro cañonazo que parecía transformarse en gritos y gritos de dolor.

Parecía que el veneno no había perdido su potencia por el momento.

"¡Tora-o!" El grito de Luffy logró sacudirlo hacia el presente antes de que las alucinaciones tomaran fuerza de nuevo. Él levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver al capitán más joven saltar a pocos metros de la cubierta, con el cuerpo inflado para atrapar una bala de cañón en él que tomó tiempo para apuntarlo a propósito de vuelta al barco de guerra que había llegado demasiado cerca en segundos Había perdido el conocimiento, bloqueando su camino hacia el Sunny.

"¡Mantente con nosotros te golpeo de nuevo!" Luffy amenazado al aterrizar de vuelta en la cubierta, lo que enfureció a Law. Antes de que pudiera gruñir cualquier amenaza, sintió una presencia venir hasta su otro lado, el sonido de las espadas le indicó de quien se trataba.

"Es el veneno, ¿verdad?" Zoro preguntó en voz baja para que sólo él pudiera oír.

Él apretó los dientes con frustración y se enderezó de nuevo, sacudiendo ligeramente el agarre de Bepo a pesar de que el gran oso lo observó con preocupación. "Estaré bien."

"Mejor que así sea o vas a hacer que la bruja se preocupe", comentó el otro espadachín y luego saltó para cortar a través de otro ataque en su camino, aterrizando junto a él de nuevo cuando la fracción de bola de cañón se partió en dos y se estrelló en el océano a ambos lados de la nave. Observó como el ceño de Zoro se fruncía al mirar de cerca el buque de guerra, el fogonazo de comprensión y la molestia le provocó que mirara hacia la misma dirección para ver lo que estaba viendo. "Ese estúpida cocinero no terminó el trabajo."

Law gruñó con molestia ante la visión del hombre de pelo blanco de pie en la cubierta, ayudando a dirigir a la tripulación en sus ataques. Su molestia no duró demasiado tiempo, él vio algo más interesante en la cubierta del barco de guerra. Su mueca se desvaneció en una sonrisa sádica divertida en un instante.

"¡¿Qué demonios!? ¡Le di una patada directamente en el océano! ¡Solo tuvo suerte!" Sanji le gritó a Zoro comenzando a discutir mientras que Law volvió a la cabeza dentro de la nave.

"¿Eh? Tora-o, ¿a dónde vas?" Luffy le llamó, deteniendo efectivamente la pequeña discusión que tenían los otros dos hombres lo vieron vagar lentamente. Él no respondió; simplemente se dirigió a su operatorio para encontrar lo que él sabía que iba a poner fin a la lucha en un instante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la mata de pelo de naranja parcialmente bloqueado por el médico de sombrero de paja, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al saber que ella estaba bien. Mientras caminaba más en la habitación, vio como ella se movió para espiar por encima del hombro de Chopper para ver quién entró, y que no se perdió la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio, su propio alivio fue claro.

"Law", suspiró ella, sin restringir su sonrisa al ver que estaba bien. Chopper detuvo su tratamiento para mirarlo también; el otro doctor mostró felicidad al verlo y con honestamente hizo que Law se sintiese extraño al saber que ambos habían estado muy preocupados por él junto con sus propios miembros de la tripulación. Reconoció entender lo de Nami, lo había visto mucho durante el tiempo que había estado con su tripulación, pero todavía era extraño ver su excitación desenfrenada al verlo de nuevo.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en su brazo.

No era horrible a su mente clínica, fácilmente podría tratarla con cirugía, como había sugerido Chopper para acelerar su recuperación, pero el moteado púrpura trajo imágenes de nuevo a su mente de su cuerpo frío atrapado en una celda y tuvo que obligar a quitar sus ojos de ella.

Se perdió la forma en que su sonrisa cayó en un gesto de preocupación en ese mismo instante.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Nami preguntó mientras se dirigía al armario de almacenamiento en la esquina.

El barco volvió a temblar cuando otra explosión aterrizó justo a poca distancia de ellos y pudieron oír a los demás en la cubierta desviando otros ataques al mismo tiempo que el submarino cortaba el agua a paso lento para llegar de nuevo al Sunny.

"Tenemos compañía", explicó crípticamente, mientras desbloqueaba el gabinete y abrirlo para ver en el interior. Cuando sacó el pequeño cubo escondido cerca de la parte trasera, oyó a Nami jadeo de sorpresa cuando el golpe revelador de un corazón la alertó sobre lo que él llevaba.

"¿Es eso…?"

"Creo que tomarlo fue lo correcto", reflexionó mientras desviaba la mirada para darle una sonrisa confiada. Tuvo cuidado de no mirar a otro lugar, pero sus ojos, no necesitaba que su lesión trajera de vuelta más imágenes por el momento. "Vamos a estar fuera de aquí en breve, así que descansar en paz, Nami-ya."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, se podría decir que era un poco más tensa que antes, la preocupación destellaba en sus ojos mientras lo veía girar de nuevo hacia la puerta que da a la terraza. Él no pensó mucho en ella, supuso que no era nada más que sus ansiedades habituales solamente agravados por la batalla, así como el conocimiento de quién estaba en ese barco atacándolos.

Por lo menos ahora podía aplastar el maldito corazón que había robado al Vicealmirante, permitiéndole torturarle y ver que el rostro del hombre se retorcía de dolor con la satisfacción que deseaba. Tal vez aliviaría el dolor que aún permanecía en su pecho y la oscuridad nublando su mente.

Cuando regresó a la cubierta, los otros hombres le enviaron miradas burlonas hasta que todos vieron el corazón que tenía, la comprensión de la mayoría de ellos era lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿De quién ese ese corazón, Tora-o?" Luffy le preguntó después de desviar otra bala de cañón.

"Pertenece al hombre que tenía a Nami-ya prisionera. Es en ese barco." Law declaró mientras saltaba a la cubierta superior para asegurarse de que tenía una visión clara del buque de guerra que se estaba acercando. Vio que los ojos del otro capitán se abrieron un instante antes de reducirse de molestia: sabía que había sucedido algo. Luffy se giró para mirar a la nave de guerra cuando Law se dirigió hacia la barandilla de la cubierta superior, el joven estaba echando humo en la ira, pero notablemente conteniéndose... por ahora.

La mirada de Law aterrizó por primera vez en Dana, los ojos del marine se ampliaron cuando lo vio allí de pie sosteniendo un corazón en sus manos. Tenía curiosidad de lo que trataría para conseguir el corazón de su amigo de vuelta, pero su verdadero interés estaba en el hombre que había logrado abordar su buque de guerra mientras su cuerpo todavía estaba conectado a bloques aleatorios. El hombre era obviamente un idiota, un suicida.

Por lo menos Dana tenía alguna razón ya que inmediatamente llamó a los hombres para que detuvieran sus ataques, un alto el fuego temporal cuando llegaron a su nave a pocos metros de la suya.

"¿Es eso de Ty-chan?" Dana gritó.

"Me pregunto," Law sonrió mientras sus ojos se enfocaron más allá de él y sobre el fumante vicealmirante sentado en la cubierta detrás de él. Dana no se perdió la trayectoria de su mirada, dándose vuelta para mirar con incredulidad al otro Marine. "Tengo un montón de corazones en mi posesión. Es difícil saber seguir cada uno, ¿Así que tendremos que probar a ver a quién le pertenece?"

"¡Espera!" La atención de Dana se volvió hacia él cuando su mano se detuvo cuando frenéticamente trató de detener a Law justo cuando empezaba a poner un poco de presión en el órgano que tenía a su alcance. "¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?"

"¿Condiciones?" Law inclinó la cabeza, su expresión no dejó de divertirse ante la desesperación del hombre. Podría utilizarlo como ventaja, sin embargo. "¿Condiciones para qué?"

"¡Para devolver el corazón de Ty-chan!"

"¡Oí! ¡Él tiene mi corazón, también! ¡Lo quiero de vuela!" El vicealmirante gritó al oficial.

Law rio entre dientes y lanzó el corazón en el aire, viendo cómo ambos hombres entraron en pánico mientras colgaba en el aire antes de volver a caer en su mano. "Creo que, Marine-ya, debes saber cuáles son mis condiciones." Dana se quedó en silencio por un momento, sus ojos moviéndose sobre todos los piratas a bordo de la nave de Law, todos ellos de pie listos para una pelea, sobre todo Luffy que se estaba agarrando de la barandilla como si se estuviera preparando para lanzarse fuera de la nave. "Si es demasiado difícil para que lo decidas... ".

Law calló mientras se preparaba una vez más para ejercer presión sobre el corazón en sus manos, Dana reaccionó de inmediato, al igual que sabía que lo haría.

"¡Espera! ¡Muy bien! ¡No vamos a interponernos en su camino!" Dana estuvo de acuerdo, su voz ahogo un gruñido.

"Sabía elección", dijo Law metiéndose la mano en su chaqueta para sacar otro corazón y luego dejar que su Room se expandiera alrededor de las dos naves para que pudiera tele transportar el órgano hacia el buque de guerra. El hombre de pelo blanco sonrió aliviado cuando recogió el corazón desde donde aterrizó en la barandilla frente a él, sustituyendo un trozo de cuerda que había sido atado.

Tan pronto como lo tuvo en su mano, Dana hizo un gesto para que la tripulación se moviese fuera del camino, manteniendo su palabra en el acuerdo, para sorpresa de Law.

"¡Sólo un minuto! ¡Yo estoy a cargo de esta nave y no saldrá hasta que yo lo diga! ¡Quiero corazón de regreso!" El vicealmirante gritó mientras intentaba coger su cuerpo deformado hacia adelante, llamando la atención de Law cuando el capitán estrechó sus ojos en el hombre peligrosamente. "¡Y quiero que la mujer regresó a mi custodia!"

"No tienes nada que decir en esto…" Law dijo moderadamente, pero las palabras en su lengua se extinguieron con la conmoción que comenzaba en su propio barco.

"¡Arrghhh!" Luffy gritó mientras se estiraba hacia atrás, con los dientes apretados en ira mientras miraba hacia el frente en el buque de guerra. Law sabía lo que venía a continuación mientras observaba a Zoro y a Sanji empujan al resto de su tripulación fuera del camino justo antes de que Luffy se disparara hacia adelante. "¡No voy a dejar que tomes a Nami de nuevo, bastardo!"

Todos los marines en el barco estaban demasiado aturdidos para reaccionar cuando el puño de Luffy chocó con la cara del vicealmirante, enviando al hombre a toda velocidad por la cubierta, estrellándose a través de sus hombres y el mástil central hasta que se fue volando sobre la barandilla hacia el océano.

"¿¡A alguien más aquí le hizo daño a Nami!? ¡Los golpeare a todos por lastimarla!" Luffy gritó a los hombres ahora asustados, algunos de los cuales detuvieron sus esfuerzos por recuperar a su oficial al mando del océano para mirar al capitán en estado de shock.

"¡Sombrero de paja! ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!" Law gritó al otro lado. "¡Tenemos que salir antes de que hayan llegado los refuerzos!"

No debería haber estado tan sorprendido cuando Luffy lo ignoró y procedió a golpear al Marine más cercano, pero de alguna manera aún esperaba que el capitán no estuviera tan fuera de razón. Lo que empeoró las cosas fue la visión de Zoro y Sanji saltando hacia la barandilla del barco en la cubierta debajo de él, llamando su atención a ellos al momento en que saltaron sobre la distancia de cierre con el buque de guerra para unirse a su capitán en la batalla.

"Esos idiotas," Law gruñó moderadamente antes de ampliar su Room de nuevo y cambiarse de lugar con uno de los marines a bordo. Sin piedad cortado todos a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia su compañero de capitán. "¡Sombrero de paja!"

"Cierra la boca y pelea con nosotros, Tora-o, o te daré un puñetazo por lo que le pasó a Nami" gritó Luffy congelando a Law en su lugar justo detrás del joven. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Zoro y a Sanji mirando por encima de ellos, todavía luchando contra los marines alrededor de ellos. Él sabía que no le habían dicho a Luffy sobre lo que pasó, ya que no tuvieron tiempo en su batalla con Ember. ¿Así que le dijo? "Ese tipo perro dijo que la dejaste atrás", explicó Luffy, un poco más tranquilo mientras lanzaba a otro grupo de hombres antes de volver a sonreír al capitán todavía sorprendido detrás de él. "Sé que no querías dejar que nada malo le pasara, y volviste por ella, así que ayúdame a golpear a todos estos chicos y lo llamaremos igual."

"Trafalgar" Law Miró a un lado de la nave al oír su nombre siendo llamado para ver el vicealmirante finalmente de nuevo a bordo. Cuando su mirada se estrechó en el hombre, notó que Dana había desaparecido, al parecer no quería nada de la pelea ahora que tenía lo que quería. "Voy a matarte y tomar a ese mu- ¡Arrghhh!"

Law ni siquiera parpadeó un ojo mientras aplastaba el corazón del hombre antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Había terminado de jugar con ese idiota que debía haberlo sabido que era mejor no intentar cazarlos, y acabó con el peso pesado en su pecho que no se detuvo, incluso después de que el Vicealmirante cayó inconsciente al suelo. Mientras Luffy había querido tranquilizarse con lo que decía, al menos a su manera, sus palabras sólo ayudaron a reavivar esa culpa de nuevo, para recordarle la oscuridad que todavía persistía en su mente. Estaba conscientes más que nunca del peligro en el que estaban mientras permanecieran en ese lugar. Él no estaba en forma para luchar más, su hombro estaba gritando de dolor ahora, la sangre fluía libremente, y al mismo tiempo el veneno seguía tratando de tirar su conciencia hacia abajo con la ansiedad y la culpa.

Ya no había tiempo que perder.

"¡Tact!" Gritó de repente mientras sostenía su mano hacia el mástil roto balanceándose sobre la cubierta, elevándola hasta unos pocos metros en el aire y llamando la atención de todos a la misma. Los tres sombreros de paja a bordo dejaron el combate para mirarlo, y luego el mástil, y luego volver a él de nuevo mientras giraba la pieza de la nave en el aire con un dedo señalando hacia abajo en la cubierta. Con un empuje agudo, la mandó a golpear de nuevo hacia el barco, atravesando el casco en un movimiento violento. A medida que el agua comenzó a rociar sobre la cubierta, se alejó de ella, ignorando las miradas confusas de sus aliados. "Ya he terminado aquí. Termina y vuelve a la nave en cinco minutos, o me voy a ir sin ti."

Al minuto siguiente se había ido, el ahora golpeado Marine con el que había cambiado de lugar antes, estaba de vuelta a la cubierta del buque de guerra donde había estado una vez.

De vuelta en su propia nave, hizo caso omiso de las miradas confusas de su tripulación y de los otros prisioneros que habían dejado libres mientras caminaba hacia la puerta en el casco de la nave. "Vamos a irnos tan pronto como vuelva sombrero de paja." Ordenó antes de desaparecer en el interior, los sonidos de la batalla de nuevo en el buque de guerra de desvanecimiento mientras se alejaba de ella.

Necesitaba alivie el dolor en el que estaba, necesitaba que el dolor creciente en su pecho se fuera, y sólo había un pensamiento en su mente que podría ayudar

Nami estaba poniéndose el abrigo de nuevo cuando entró. "¡Law! ¿Está todo bien?" Ella preguntó mientras se dirigía directamente a ella.

"Tony-ya," hizo caso omiso de la pregunta por el momento para que el médico no guardara los materiales de medicina que le prestó. "Ve a los heridos en la cubierta. Tan pronto como sombrero de paja y los otros regresan, vamos a salir de aquí."

"¡Esta bien!" Chopper dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, su expresión estaba llena de determinación, y un tinte de orgullo por tener otro cirujano confiando en él.

"¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Qué está pasando!? ¿Dónde ha ido a Luffy?" Nami preguntó frenéticamente mientras Chopper echó a correr, dejándola sola en la operatoria con la Law.

Él no respondió de inmediato, su atención se atrajo hacia su brazo mientras la empujaba de nuevo hacia la mesa de examen mientras apoyaba su espada a su lado. Se quitó el abrigo que había sobre los hombros, moviéndola fuera del camino para que pudiera echar un vistazo más de cerca el antebrazo vendado, centrándose en la lesión antes de seguir hablando. "Su capitán se enteró de lo que le pasó, sólo está enviando un mensaje a los marines que no va a tolerar que algo así vuelva a suceder. Envié el mástil de la nave en el casco por lo que no será capaz de perseguirnos, y le di a sombrero de paja cinco minutos antes de irme sin él".

"No te iras sin él Law," Nami advirtió moderadamente su mirada sigue atascado en su brazo mientras él le dio la vuelta en sus manos.

"No lo haré, pero necesitaba el límite de tiempo." Él le aseguró, y Nami suspiro de alivio al oír sus palabras. Sonrió un poco; confiaba en él para mantener su palabra todavía, confió en que no hacía más que un farol. Él no merece tener su fe, pero ella siempre había sido inflexible sobre dársela. Se preguntó que la hizo convencerse de confiar en él tan fácilmente. Desde Punk Hazard ella parecía tener un poco de fe en él e incluso puso su propia fe en ella y los sombreros de paja, y aun así él la había puesto en peligro una y otra vez por el bien de sus propias ambiciones, él no merecía su confianza.

"Law, ¿Qué pasa?" La suave voz de Nami lo sacó de sus pensamientos errantes cuando su mano cubrió la suya.

Él parpadeó sorprendido cuando sintió que el creciente dolor en el pecho disminuía minuciosamente por su contacto. Dejando escapar un tembloroso suspiro, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, dejándolo caer sobre su hombro mientras se tomó un momento para reunir su mente, agitar la distancia ansiedad y pensamientos de auto desprecio. "No es nada, Nami-ya," mintió. Él sabía que ella probablemente no le creería, pero ella no dijo nada mientras su brazo sano se trasladó para envolverse alrededor de su cuello, dándole el afecto y la comodidad que tanto ansiaba tan desesperadamente en ese momento, pero todavía no creía que se lo mereciera. "Tengo que arreglar mi hombro de nuevo antes de operarte el brazo", comenzó, con la cabeza cómodamente restante apoyaba en su hombro. "Ayúdame a quitarme la chaqueta."

La sintió inclinar la cabeza y luego llegar a la cremallera para abrirla. La oyó jadear de sorpresa cuando ella vio el estado de su hombro, la vieja herida al rescatar a Sanji y Zoro no se volvió a abrir, pero la carne estaba rota incluso más gracias a los colmillos de Ember. Nami lo apartó una vez que la capa cayó al suelo para llegar a la parte inferior de su suéter, tirando de él hacia arriba y ayudarlo a bajar de él sobre su cabeza. Apretó los dientes cuando el tejido tiró de la herida abierta que se había pegado cuando se desangró.

"No creo que quieras ver," Law advirtió con un pequeño gemido de dolor mientras se movía para agarrar un bisturí de un cajón.

"¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? Puedo llamar a Chopper-"

"No, simplemente quédate aquí", la interrumpió mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de examen a su lado. Él no quería que ella lo abandonara, no ahora.

Parecía saber que algo estaba mal, la ansiedad en sus ojos mientras lo miraba, buscando su propia mirada de una respuesta a alguna pregunta que no parecía lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar. Él no creía que pudiera responder a lo que fuera no cuando él todavía era tan incierto con lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mente gracias a veneno de Ember.

"Mira hacia otro lado, Nami-ya," ordenó cuando volvió su atención a su hombro y lanzó su room a su alrededor. Ella le obedeció sin ningún argumento de este tiempo, apartando la cara para ocultar la detrás de un velo de pelo largo mientras se cortaba a sí mismo. Dolía operarse a sí mismo, pero sus poderes eran más adecuados para restañar el flujo de sangre y tejer algunos de los tejidos juntos para aumentar el tiempo de curación. Esa fue la parte fácil, lo difícil era averiguar dónde estaba veneno en su sistema, y una vez que lo hizo, maldijo en su mente, al verse sus propias preocupaciones realidad.

El veneno ya se había mezclado con las reacciones químicas naturales de su cuerpo ante el dolor y la culpa en movimiento, era poco lo que podía hacer en este momento, debía dejar que se curara con el tiempo.

"¿Cómo es operarte en ti mismo?" preguntó Nami, rompiendo el silencio que había estado entre ellos cuando terminó la reparación de su hombro.

Él la miró para ver que todavía estaba mirando a otro lado en su mayor parte, pero su mirada de vez en cuando parpadeaba mirando a escondidas en el hombro por el pelo.

"No es tan malo. Era extraño la primera vez, pero me acostumbre a ella. No es más que hacer los primeros auxilios básicos en mí mismo en este momento, sólo un poco más difícil." Él respondió cuando se volvió para agarrar un poco de gasa para envolver el hombro con. "Ven aquí, tengo que pedir prestada tu mano bueno." Ella asintió y se levantó de la mesa para estar de pie delante de él. Coloco un extremo de la envoltura en su hombro, y luego empujó la cabeza hacia ella. "Sostenlo. Voy a envolverlo."

Nami apretó los dedos con delicadeza en contra de la gasa para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras se movía para enrollarla alrededor de su hombro. De vez en cuando, se usaba la otra mano para sostenerlo con torpeza, la extremidad estaba todavía demasiado débil y parcialmente inmóvil para hacer más que eso, mientras que ella utilizó su buena mano para ayudarle a envolver la gasa alrededor de su espalda.

Justo cuando se estaba atando el envoltorio, el barco se balanceó violentamente una vez más, la cabeza de Nami rotura encima de la atención, la cabeza de Nami se encogió en la atención, a la espera de los sonidos de otro ataque

"¡Yosh! ¡Vamos!" La voz de Luffy llego a la nave, y Law la observó mientras ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

Él sonrió mientras le tomó la mano, tirando de él lejos de donde todavía había estado conteniendo en su hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón. "Estoy impresionado. Su capitán sólo tardó diez minutos en llegar."

"Creo que es la primera vez que te escucha...o algo así" Ella se rio, la atmósfera era relajante de nuevo a su alrededor.

"Sinceramente, no esperaba que tomara sólo cinco minutos, pero tomaré lo que pueda conseguir si eso significa que podemos alejarnos de todo este lío finalmente." Law rio mientras utilizaba el agarre en su mano para tirar de ella más cerca, obligándola a permanecer entre sus piernas mientras miraba por encima de su brazo, su expresión se tornó sería una vez más. "Voy a limpiarlo, y una vez que llegamos a mar abierto y estemos lejos de los marines, voy a abrir el brazo. Prefiero no tener interrupciones mientras te opero."

"Eso está bien. La inflamación ya está bajando gracias a Chopper, y esta anestesiado también." Nami dijo, su estado de ánimo seguía siendo un poco más ligero, mientras trataba de aliviar su preocupación.

Él la miró para ver su sonrisa, la expresión parecía un poco forzado, como si lo estuviera haciendo por su bien, era probable que así fuera. Todavía podía ver su la preocupación escondida en sus ojos, y él no quería nada más que quitarlo, así que una vez más se dejó sonreír con confianza cuando alcanzó a agarrarla ligeramente por la barbilla.

"Por cierto, tu y yo todavía tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación de antes." Se rio cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció y ella se le quedó mirando, sin duda recordando por qué se había interrumpido en primer lugar, y sobre todo lo que le había hecho a ella entonces. Antes de que pudiera continuar con una diatriba acerca de haberla puesto en el cuerpo de Dana, tiró de ella para sellar sus labios.

Al igual que antes, ella no luchó contra su afecto, no le impidió perseguir su lengua más allá de sus labios y el brazo envuelto alrededor de ella para apretar contra su cuerpo. Podía oír a los dos equipos dirigiéndose a la nave, pero no le importaba por el momento mientras robaba un momento de su atención y calidez para sí mismo. No se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo necesitaba hasta que sintió su brazo alrededor de su cuello, sujetándolo con la misma desesperación que sentía.

Se olvidó del dolor, la ansiedad, las imágenes oscuras aún permanecía en su mente consciente; Sólo se deleitaba con la forma en que sus dedos estaban cavando en su cabello y el contacto de su piel bajo sus propios dedos, ya que rozaron bajo la camiseta que llevaba. Era todo lo que le importaba, sobre todo porque no sabía cuándo podría tener otra oportunidad de abrazarla de esa después de que ahora que tenía a su capitán de regreso.

La mano en su barbilla se arrastró hasta su mejilla mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, sus dedos se clavaron en su pelo cuando su beso se hizo más urgente. Se había vuelto tan unido a ella, disfrutando de verla en su barco, con su tripulación, esa sonrisa cálida y acogedora que tanto se esforzaba por sostener incluso cuando algunas de sus esperanzas intentaban escapar de ella, su carácter explosivo sólo le añadía más color a su tiempo en su barco.

"Law", gimió contra sus labios, tratando de detenerlo antes de que alguien entrara a ver a su abrazo, pero él sólo aplastó sus labios contra los de ella con más fuerza.

¿Y si ella se lesionó? ¿Qué pasa si su equipo no la protegía? ¿Y si ella se separa de ellos de nuevo?, ¿pero no lo encontró en busca de ayuda? ¿Qué pasa si la encontraba, pero era demasiado tarde?

Se apartó de ella cuando el último pensamiento trajo pánico sobre él de nuevo, las imágenes de su cuerpo sin vida, frío en el suelo distorsionaban la realidad a la que se aferraba mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Su cabeza se inclinó, su sombrero protegiendo su dolorosa expresión mientras deseaba alejar el intenso miedo que sentía. No era un sentimiento extraño, pero fue uno que no había sentido con tanta fuerza en mucho tiempo, y sabía que no tenía ninguna razón lógica para estar sintiéndolo de nuevo si no fuera por los efectos persistentes del veneno en su sistema.

"¡Law!" Él oyó lejanamente a Nami llamando su nombre, su mano apretó contra su hombro tratando de lograr que la mirara. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, negándose a dejar que lo viera mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, haciendo una mueca cuando el dolor floreció en el pecho. "¡¿Qué pasa!? ¡Dime que está mal!"

El miedo en su propia voz lo llevó a tirar con fuerza contra él de nuevo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho para que pudiera escuchar su corazón acelerarse, el sonido hizo que volviera a la realidad, quedándose sin aliento. "No es nada, estoy bien."

"¡Tonterías! ¡No estás bien!" Ella gritó, la aguda grieta de su voz sólo le hizo apretar aún más su agarre. "Me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal contigo cuando viniste por primera vez antes. Palideciste el segundo que miraste mí brazo. ¡Eso no es normal, y ahora esto! ¡¿Qué pasa!?"

"¡Nami-ya!" Él gritó de nuevo, todavía sosteniéndola cuando el ataque de pánico se calmó. "No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, ¡así que para!"

Ella se puso rígida en su abrazo antes de relajarse de nuevo, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cabeza para retenerlo contra su pecho. "Idiota," oyó murmurar mientras apretaba la cara en su sombrero, amortiguando su voz cuando se encendió, pero todavía claramente escuchó las últimas palabras tenues. "Si tiene que ver contigo, entonces debó preocuparme."

Quería reír con diversión por su preocupación por él, encontrando un humor oscuro en la mujer que meses antes había protestado con vehemencia por su alianza, ahora estaba sosteniéndolo en consuelo, preocupándose por su salud y su cordura. Fue aún más difícil de creer cuando pensaba en el hecho de que sólo había dado el primer paso serio en su relación de un par de días antes, y ella sólo había abierto a sí misma hasta ese mismo día. Realmente debió de haber caído duro por ella si ya se estaba aferrando con desesperación.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro mientras su cuerpo y mente se relajaba de nuevo, se hundió en su abrazo por un momento más antes de levantarse de la mesa. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, no estaba listo para liberarla, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla y enredaba sus dedos en algunos mechones de pelo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"Confía en mí, Nami-ya, todo está bien", aseguró suavemente. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando ella le envió una mirada escéptica. "Todo va a estar bien." Con un suave tirón en el pelo en su dominio, por fin la soltó y se apartó. Perdió el calor y la comodidad de su cuerpo en su agarre, y la expresión de decepción en sus ojos le dijo que sentía lo mismo. "Voy bañarme antes de tu cirugía. Mientras tanto," se interrumpió cuando escucharon algunos gritos haciendo eco de la cocina, "trata de mantener que tu capitán no se coma mi comida."

Su divertido Huff fue más moderada de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero ella no estaba presionando para que le explicara, y eso era todo lo que podía pedir de ella. Cuando se giró para dirigirse hacia su cuarto de baño, esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad rápidamente, para poder mantener su palabra de que todo estaría bien, porque no quería tener nada que arruinar cualquier momento que le quedaba con ella.

Cuando salió de la habitación, un destello de color verde llamó su atención hacia el espadachín Sombrero de paja apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada dura mientras observaba de cerca el otro capitán. No dijo nada, el movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible fue la única señal de que estaba al tanto de lo que ocurrió en el interior, pero Law no podría empezar a adivinar cuáles eran sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, ni le importaba.

Todo estaría bien, tal y como había dicho

Todo volvería a la forma en que debería ser.

No podía dejarla hasta que ocurriera.


	28. Chapter XVIII Trust Runs Both Ways

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Trust Runs Both Ways**

Nami se quedó en el operatorio después de ver a Law salir, sus ojos se quedaron pegados en la puerta mientras pensamientos de preocupación agitaban su mente.

Law era un hombre difícil de leer, estaba bien con ella cuando lo conoció oficialmente en Punk Hazard. Con un poco de perspicacia y atención, ella comenzó a notar un montón de rasgos y hábitos, pistas sutiles de lo que él estaba pensando que le ayudó a confiar en él, incluso cuando no le estaba diciendo todo. Lo que vio en aquel momento no era el mismo hombre cerrado que ocultó la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y sentimientos de todos a su alrededor, aunque todavía intentaba esconderlo. Su fachada estaba roto en una manera que nunca había visto en él antes. El pánico no era desconocido en sus ojos de vez en cuando, incluso si él lo negaba, ella lo había visto varias veces, pero el miedo y las emociones que él dejó escapar corrieron mucho más profundo que eso.

No importaba lo que él dijera, ella sabía que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

Había estado bien antes de que ella se retirara de la nave, así que algo sucedido mientras él estaba luchando, algo para alterar su comportamiento seguro y empujarlo en un estado mental frágil. Ella quería creerle cuando dijo que todo estaría bien, y una parte de ella lo hizo, pero esa mirada encantada que captó en sus ojos cuando la miraba aún se aferró a su corazón y la hizo sentirse ansiosa de saber lo que estaba pasando a través de su cabeza.

Por ahora no tenía más remedio que dejarlo retirarse, empujándolo no le haría ningún bien y probablemente sólo hiciera que se alejara aún más. Eso era lo último que quería que pasara, sobre todo cuando estaba dando finalmente con los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él. Abordaría el tema de nuevo más tarde, una vez que estuvieran todos sanos y descansados, entonces tal vez estaría más calmado con lo que pasó, al menos ella esperaba que lo fuera.

"¿Todo bien?" La voz de Zoro la apartó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos parpadearon para verlo de pie en la puerta. La mirada en sus ojos tenía un destello de preocupación por un momento antes de que su mirada se volviera distante de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que su pregunta no se refería solamente a su lesión, estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la sala entre Law y ella.

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?" Suspiró intentando coger su chaqueta, el espadachín se alejó de la puerta para ayudarla a colocarse el pesado abrigo encima de su brazo vendado.

"Suficiente", respondió estoicamente y ella dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de enviarle una sonrisa cálida, en silencio dándole las gracias por la ayuda, así como su preocupación.

"¿Pasó algo cuando estaban luchando?" Ella preguntó, inclinando su cabeza en una súplica silenciosa para que fuera más honesto de lo que el otro capitán había sido.

El labio de Zoro se elevó, llevándose una mano hacia su cabello verde mostrando lo incómodo que estaba con esa pregunta. "Sí, pero en realidad no puedo decir qué. Probablemente no sea nada."

"No es nada, y no se te ocurra mentirme sobre ello, también", resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. "Los hombres son tan terco. Sé que no quieres que me preocupe, pero mientras menos sepa, más me voy a preocupar."

"¡Nami!", Zoro gimió y la agarró por el hombro, quien se había girado hacia la puerta para salir de la operatoria. "Estoy hablando en serio, no puedo decir realmente lo que pasó con él, porque no sé lo que está pasando por la cabeza de ese tipo. Sólo respeta sus deseos y déjalo por ahora."

"Pero," comenzó ella, pero él la cortó cuando el agarre en su hombro se hizo más fuerte, cuando entraron en el vestíbulo del submarino.

"Pero nada, Nami confías en él, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió y su agarre se aflojó ligeramente. "Entonces confía en que pueda hacer frente a esto por sí mismo, él va a abrirse cuando esté listo. Es un hombre adulto, puede cuidar de sí mismo."

"A veces me pregunto sobre eso, sobre todo cuando estoy rodeado de hombres adultos que definitivamente no pueden valerse por sí mismos," ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante, deliberadamente dándole un ligero codazo, a lo que respondió con un gruñido.

"¡Oí! ¡No tome sus frustraciones con su novio en mí!"

"¡¿Qué!? ¡Él no es mi novio!" Ella gritó, volviéndose hacia él con una cara roja y su mano hecha un puño, con la intención de golpear para quitarlo del camino. Zoro tenía una sonrisa burlona.

"Ajá. Así que esa sesión de besos allá atrás sólo había era para consolar a un amigo, ¿verdad? Mejor no dejes que cocinero pervertido lo averigüé, podría tratar de conseguir que lo consueles también."

"¡Zoro!" Su rostro estaba aún más rojo ahora que sabía que no solo oyó su conversación, sino que aparentemente vio lo que estaban haciendo antes de eso. Esta vez lo golpeó sólidamente en la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo que le obligó a agacharse en el pasillo para acariciar la protuberancia que comenzaba a crecer.

"Maldita sea, bruja, ¡sólo te estaba tomando el pelo! ¡No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva acerca de ello!" Gritó hacia ella mientras giraba sobre sus talones para saltar lejos con un resoplido.

"Caray, y pensar que no te gusta."

"Nunca dije eso", gruñó mientras se levantaba para ir tras ella, siguiéndola hacia la cocina donde sabían que su capitán estaba, probablemente atacando la nevera. "Simplemente no confiaba en él y estaba enojado por lo que te hizo." Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin creerle del todo y él apretó los dientes al tiempo que continuaba. "Tienes razón, es un amigo. Un amigo al que todavía voy a derrotar si alguna vez hace un estúpido truco como que ese de nuevo, pero de lo contrario estoy bien con él. Es mejor que el maldito cocinero."

Ella resopló ante el insulto a su otro amigo y sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar que admitía que ella tenía razón. Incluso si ellos están de acuerdo entre sí mucho más de lo que generalmente lo admitirían, q aún amaba escucharlo decir que tenía razón.

Él dejó escapar un resoplido divertido por su expresión y empujó su hombro mientras caminaban, el gesto lúdico raramente la calmó, aún más cuando ella lo empujó hacia atrás. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; él la estaba consolando y tratando de conseguir que su mente despejara las preocupaciones que tenía sobre el estado de Law. En su mayor parte estaba trabajando en eso, pero todavía le molestaba en el fondo de su mente hasta que recordó que ella sólo tenía que confiar en él, que Zoro estaba en lo cierto; iba a abrirse a ella cuando fuera capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

El Thousand Sunny navegado junto con el submarino hasta que todos estuvieron seguros de que estaban fuera de peligro, absteniéndose de celebrar el reencuentro muy esperado con el capitán sombrero de paja, siempre que fuera posible. Luffy se dio permiso a sí mismo por hartarse de toda la comida de Law en la cocina, el capitán estaba de pie sin habla en la entrada después de su ducha, su mandíbula cayó mientras miraba al cuerpo hinchado de Luffy tendido en el suelo. Cuando miró a Nami, ella le envió una sonrisa de disculpa desde donde estaba sentada en la mesa, se encogió de hombros en silencio diciendo que no había nada que lo detuviera.

Law cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para serenarse, y se volvió hacia Jean Bart. "Ahora deberíamos estar libres de la isla, dile a Nico-ya que amarre nuestros barcos juntos."

"¡Yosh!" Luffy llamó desde el suelo después de escuchar las órdenes de Law, levantando el puño perezosamente en el aire. "¡Vayamos de fiesta! ¡Sanji! ¡Carne!"

Law suspiró pesadamente mientras presionaba sus dedos en su sien, evitando el inminente dolor de cabeza que estaba seguro de que vendría ahora que su capitán aliado estaba libre nuevamente. Por una vez, sin embargo, no tenía escrúpulos reales con la insistencia del joven en celebrar. Había muchas razones para celebrar y podía usarlo como distracción de sus pensamientos; un poco de tiempo para descansar y relajarse y unas pocas semanas pudieran ser precisamente lo que necesitaba para sacudirse la ansiedad que todavía se había instalado en el estómago...

Su mirada se posó en Nami de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de sombrero de paja que le dio una patada en la cabeza a su propio cocinero. Nami lo veía en silencio, con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras ella lo observó con cautela. Todavía estaba preocupada por él, con los ojos llenos de preguntas a los cuales no tenía respuesta, y dudaba que llegar a tenerlas a corto plazo, al menos ninguna que la satisfaga.

"Sombrero de paja", dijo mientras se vio obligado a apartar la mirada de la mujer. El joven capitán se levantó torpemente desde el suelo, su estómago hinchado le hizo oscilar precariamente por un momento hasta que se puso de pie y tarareó para reconocer a Law. "Necesito operar el brazo de Nami-ya en primer lugar. Así que si vas a hacer una fiesta, simplemente no dejar que se acerque a mi barco hasta que haya terminado."

"Está bien," Luffy asintió y le envió una sonrisa. Law confiaba en que el capitán haría caso a su petición durante este tiempo, aunque sólo sea por el bien de su amigo, a pesar de que todavía no se sorprendió si tenía algunas interrupciones durante el procedimiento. "No tome demasiado tiempo porque no te estoy guardando carne."

Law rodó los ojos, rechazando el comentario del joven mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia Nami y empujaba la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Vamos, vamos a hacer esto y entonces podrás unirte a sus amigos."

La preocupación seguía siendo grabada en su cara fue por un momento mientras asentía y se levantaba de su asiento para seguirle.

"Law, ¿puedo ver?" Chopper gritó mientras se unía a él. "Ya me he encargado de las lesiones más graves en las tripulaciones. La última vez que te vi operar fue a los niños de Punk Hazard, pero quiero ver cómo haces una operación normal."

Law frunció el ceño al excitado joven médico y luego miró a Nami, una sonrisa expectante alzando sus labios y una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. "Está bien," suspiró mientras se giraba hacia la puerta. "Simplemente no ponerse en el camino."

Chopper chilló de alegría, mientras que Nami se rio detrás de él; el par lo siguió mientras los conducía por camino de regreso a su operatoria. Nunca se acostumbraría a cómo esta tripulación pirata la trataba.

"Pusiste anestesia en su brazo antes, ¿cierto Tony-ya?" Él le preguntó una vez que tuvieron Nami de vuelta en la operatoria y Law la ayudo a acostarse sobre la mesa después de que se quitó la chaqueta. Shachi y Penguin se paseaban por la habitación para conseguir el equipo quirúrgico instalado mientras Law empezaba a preparar su brazo.

"Lo hice, pero era sólo lo suficiente para aliviar el dolor."

"Está bien." Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía los guantes y empezaba a limpiar la piel de Nami, su mente se concentró intensamente en la tarea en cuestión, olvidando sus ansiedades. Fue un procedimiento sencillo, uno que había hecho varias veces en su propio equipo, por no hablar de sí mismo. La vida de Nami no estaba en peligro, era perfectamente seguro dentro de su nave, bajo su cuidado; no había absolutamente ninguna necesidad de preocuparse.

Penguin apareció junto a él con una jeringa de anestesia más fuerte en la mano, que Law tomó y se la administró. Nami apenas hizo una mueca, ya su brazo estaba entumecido, pero parecía que podía sentir la presión de la aguja y la solución presionando en su músculo.

"No creo que vaya a tener que sedarte, Nami-ya, a menos que prefiera no ser consciente," explicó mientras miraba hacia ella.

"Estoy bien. Prefiero estar despierto, de todos modos."

Él hizo un gesto de comprensión. "Esto no debe herirte en lo absoluto."

Law activó su room alrededor de ellos, utilizando sus poderes para garantizar el funcionamiento sin problemas y no dejó ninguna cicatriz. Nami se quedó allí, sus ojos se apartaron mientras abría su brazo para exponer el hueso fracturado en el interior y el tejido dañado alrededor de ella. Como había sospechado Chopper, los nervios habían sufrido algún trauma, pero nada demasiado grave.

"Este es el nervio cubital," explicó cuando sintió a Chopper inclinándose más cerca a su lado, empujando el músculo lado para revelar el tubo delgado y blanco dentro de su brazo. Movió sus pinzas para mover los músculos hacia la mitad de su antebrazo, dejando al descubierto otro nervio. "Y este es el nervio mediano. Entonces aquí está el nervio radial," dijo mientras se separaba del músculo tendón con sus poderes por lo que es más fácil para él para exponer el tercer par, sin voltear el brazo de Nami alrededor de donde corrió en el interior del antebrazo. "Los nervios cubital y mediano han sido comprimidos, pero por lo demás deben sanar bien una vez que se quita parte del tejido que traumatizado que lo rodea y se restablece el hueso. Has hecho un buen trabajo con el tratamiento de la inflamación para reducir la presión en el brazo."

Oyó Nami sofocar una risita, elevó su frente con confusión hasta que notó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Chopper había dado un paso de distancia, sonrojándose mientras bailaba. "No creas que un cumplido me hace feliz, idiota."

Law le dedicó una mirada al otro doctor, su labio se arqueó en la esquina por un escaso segundo antes de que su mirada volviera a su paciente. "Normalmente, el neurapraxia causado por este tipo de lesiones tomaría más de un mes para sanar, a veces dos, pero Nami-ya parece sanar rápido, así que con mi intervención hay que cortarlo a sólo un par de semanas. Ella necesitará hacer un poco de terapia física, a partir de unos pocos días, para construir poco a poco su destreza y evitar que los músculos se atrofien".

Chopper había vuelto a observar mientras hablaba, moviendo la cabeza en comprensión junto a él mientras observaba a Law usar sus poderes para fijar los huesos fracturados en su lugar y ayudará a unificarlos. "Sus habilidades son realmente frescas. Deben hacer las cosas mucho más fácil cuando tratas a tu tripulación."

Law gruñó moderadamente, su atención se centró en poner momentáneamente el brazo de Nami de nuevo juntos. "Lo es, aunque por lo general evito usarlas cuando puedo mantener mi resistencia." Tendió una mano expectante una vez que tenía el brazo de Nami sellado de nuevo. "Gasa."

Sin perder el ritmo, Shachi tenía el material en la mano y Law hizo la tarea de envolver la extremidad para ayudar a estabilizar las reparaciones. Él y Chopper ayudaron a Nami sentarse para que pudiera crear un cabestrillo para el brazo para que descansara, atándolo con comodidad por lo que su brazo permanecería inmóvil, pero todavía permitía un cierto movimiento de menor importancia cuando fuera necesario. "Trate de no golpear a cualquiera durante unos días, Nami-ya," dijo rotundamente, con un tono grave si estuviera tomando el pelo sobre todo para ayudar a relajarla.

Ella resopló mientras se alejaba para sentarse en el borde de la mesa ahora que había terminado. "No cuentes con eso, pero al menos puedo usar mi Clima-tact con la otra mano."

"Lo sigues tomando con calma. Yo no quiero tener que operarte otra vez." La sermoneó, quitándose los guantes y tomando una toalla del lado de la mesa para limpiar sus manos. Su mirada se posó en Chopper e que estaba todavía lo observaba de cerca, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro, y haciéndole sentir extrañamente incómodo. "¿Qué?"

"Probablemente estudiaste medicina y cirugía por un largo tiempo. Te tiene que encantar." la amplia sonrisa de Chopper sólo sirvió para hacer que Law se sintiera aún más incómodo, por lo que le dio la espalda a otro médico con un gruñido evasivo. "¿Ha tenido a alguien que enseñe, o has aprendido todo tu mismo?"

Su mandíbula se apretó ante la pregunta, su mente una vez más se hunde de nuevo en la ansiedad que había logrado enterrar durante la operación ya que los recuerdos vinieron subiendo a la vanguardia. "Mi padre había empezado a enseñarme antes de morir, pero la mayoría de lo que sé es autodidacta."

"Oh," escuchó la tristeza en la voz de Chopper, pero se negó a dar la vuelta, ocupándose con la limpieza. Podía sentir los ojos de sus compañeros de tripulación 'en él, observando cautelosamente su reacción si el joven intentaba hacer más preguntas, pero encontraron que no debían preocuparse cuando Nami habló.

"Hey, Chopper. Ya que hemos terminado aquí, ¿Qué tal si te diriges al Sunny para ver cómo va la fiesta?"

Law miró hacia atrás ligeramente, con el ala de su sombrero protegiéndose los ojos mientras observaba a Chopper tragar y asentir con inquietud. Hubo un destello de culpabilidad en los ojos del doctor, pero él no dijo nada más antes de que fuera corriendo por la sugerencia de Nami.

"Lo siento," dijo en voz baja y Law se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

"¿Por qué te estás disculpando?" Ella le envió una mirada de dolor como respuesta y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Con un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta, incitó a su tripulación a dejarlos solos para hablar antes de volver a ella una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. "Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, iba a morir de todos modos."

"Aun así, puedo decir que te duele pensar en él."

No respondió mientras sus ojos sostenían los suyos. Había esperado que ella hiciera una observación sobre su frío despido de la muerte de su padre, pero para su agradable sorpresa vio más allá de eso, vio el dolor dentro de su corazón que había llevado durante dieciséis años, el dolor que sólo se hizo más pesado con cada perder que había enfrentado desde entonces. Todavía se preguntaba como ella lo leía tan bien, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría hacerle saber sus propios temores antes de que él la empujara lejos

"Vamos," por fin habló en voz baja después de un momento, tratando de alcanzar su abrigo y agarrando su brazo sano para ayudar a deslizarse fuera de la mesa. "Vamos a volver con tu tripulación antes de que sombrero de paja venga irrumpir de nuevo en mi barco en busca de nosotros."

Se estaba alejando de ella, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando sintió una mano delicada envolverse tentativamente alrededor de la suya. Volvió la vista hacia ella y sintió que todo el aliento dejó sus pulmones cuando vio las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba, ella estaba tratando tan difícilmente de contenerse para él, respetar sus deseos, no empujar a la falta en lo que optó por mantener oculto debajo de una superficie. Hizo que su corazón doliera, no le hacía querer más que atraerla y hacer todo lo que pudiera para que volviera a sonreír. Sus dedos se aferraban a su mano, y la suya se movió hábilmente en su agarre, entrelazándose los dedos y apretándole la mano en silencio.

"¿Nami-ya?" Finalmente encontró el aliento para preguntar, volviéndose hacia ella cuando intentó forzar una sonrisa, sólo para que se cayera inmediatamente antes de que ella diera un paso hacia adelante y apoyara la frente contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón golpeando ahora. Su otro brazo colgaba a su lado con su mano temblando por abrazarla, pero no pudo hallar la determinación, no cuando temía que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento y dejarle ver todo lo que tenía enterrado adentro.

"Lo siento, estoy tratando de que no te preocupes," dijo en voz baja, su voz parcialmente amortiguada por la tela de su suéter. "Pero no puedo cuando sé que algo está mal."

"Lo sé", suspiró, reprimiendo una mueca mientras dejaba caer su abrigo y, finalmente, obligó a su otro brazo herido envolverse alrededor de la cabeza y sostenerla contra su pecho. Sus dedos se arrastraron por el pelo mientras se inclinaba para enterrar la cara en la parte superior de la cabeza, respirando su aroma y calmar sus rápidos latidos.

Esta era su carga que debía soportar, ella no necesita saber nada de eso. Si no hubiera sido por su indiferencia descuidada, es probable que ni siquiera estuviera soportando la tortura mental más.

"Necesito que tengas un poco de fe en mí. ¿No confías en mí, Law?"

"Yo…," murmuró en su pelo. Ni siquiera se molestó en vacilar, en castigar su insistencia en que cualquiera de ellos confiara en el otro. Era demasiado tarde para eso, ya había mostrado lo mucho que confía en ella, y que Nami había hecho lo mismo por él. Eso había sido lo que quería desde el principio, incluso cuando él le dijo que no confía en él con facilidad, todavía quería que creyeran en él, que confiaran en su honor tanto como él confiaba en de ella. Esto era diferente, sin embargo, esto ya no era una cuestión de confianza más; se trataba de exponerla a partes de él que dudaba que entendería.

La sintió liberar un profundo suspiro antes de que ella se moviera para alejarse. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con su mirada, sus lágrimas se secaron sin siquiera caer y su mirada se volvió fría. "Entonces pruébamelo, Law. Querías que abrirse a usted acerca de mis miedos antes. Querías que te hablara de mis miedos antes. Querías saber qué me estaba reteniendo, y no pude responder entonces, pero puedo responder ahora. Esto es lo que temía" hizo una pausa para agarrar su mano un poco más apretada mientras él seguía mirándola, un fruncido pensativo tirando de sus labios. "Siempre estás tan distante, tan cerrado; Es un milagro que pueda leerte. Entiendo por qué lo haces, mejor de lo que sabes. Pero me duele ver que te duele cuando no puedo hacer nada para ayudar porque no me dejas intentar".

"No hay nada que pueda hacer", respiró pesadamente. "Sólo necesito tiempo". Su mano corrió alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza donde todavía había estado descansando, para correr suavemente sobre su mejilla y mandíbula. Podía verla cerrarse de nuevo en respuesta, y sólo le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que su propia distancia le hacía daño. Aún así él simplemente no podía cerrar esa brecha, todavía no. "Dame unos días, Nami-ya."

"¿Podrías explicarte qué te pasó en la isla entonces?"

Dudó de responder, apretando los labios mientras se esforzaba por las palabras que podrían aliviar su mente. "Lo intentaré."

Ella no parecía creerle, pero quería, podía ver eso cuando cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro. "Está bien, yo-"

"¡Nami, Tora-o!" el grito desde la cubierta de su barco la interrumpió mientras su capitán los llamaba, el sonido de sus sandalias corriendo por los pasillos hacía eco en todo el camino a la operatoria mientras los buscaba. "¡¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo chicos!?"

"Creo que deberíamos ir", Nami dijo y rápidamente soltó su mano, obligando a la suya caer lejos de su rostro cuando ella la apartó. "Voy a que mantendrás tu palabra". Ella terminó suavemente, sus ojos mirando a los suyos mientras se detuvo a su lado. Le dirigió una sonrisa suave, lo mejor que pudo hacer a través de todos sus miedos. "Si no contienes, entonces tampoco lo haré yo"

No dijo nada mientras se volvía hacia la puerta, simplemente la observaba salir, gritando por su capitán, que suponía que ahora estaba perdido en los pasillos de su nave.

No quería que ella se contuviera, ya no, no cuando estaba tan libremente ofreciéndole algo que nunca imaginó que podría reclamar en su vida de nuevo. Sus ansiedades sólo empeoraban por las alucinaciones inducidas que persistían en su mente, haciéndole reflexivamente mantenerla a distancia, incluso cuando él quería desesperadamente atraerla hacia él.

Dijo que comprendía, sin embargo, mejor de lo que sabía. Lo vio en el breve destello de dolor y tristeza en sus ojos durante ese momento, vio que sus temores no eran tan diferentes a la suyos, que sus razones para contenerse estaban arraigadas en una historia de la que no sabía nada, al igual que la suya.

Después de perder a un ser querido, es difícil dejarse amar de nuevo.

Pero al menos ella sólo le mostró que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.


	29. Capítulo XXIX Beating Hearts

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Beating Hearts**

Las fiestas de sombrero de paja podrían ser... bulliciosas, por decir menos. Law había ido mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que lo haría, así que pensó que era seguro decir que lo último era relativamente aburrido para ellos. Teniendo en cuenta que no se trataba de un reino que había quedado libre o un grupo de infantes de marina y los niños que habían escapado por poco de la muerte, había un poco menos de alboroto. No mucho, pero podía notar la diferencia, para su sorpresa.

Se quedó atrás, inclinado viendo a todos beber y cantar en la cubierta del césped mientras se sentaba en las escaleras bebiéndose una jarra de cerveza. Sus ojos vagaban por encima de todo el mundo, en cada grupo y sus payasadas. Algunos de su tripulación estaban bailando y cantando junto con Brook, Chopper y Franky. Nami estaba sentado en la hierba con algunos de sus hombres, también. Parecía ser un reto a un concurso de beber, algo que deberían haber sabido que era una mala idea después de la última vez que habían festejado juntos. Sanji estaba ocupado sirviéndole a ella y a Robin la mayor parte del tiempo mientras pateaba su propio capitán. Luffy era una bola de energía, como de costumbre; saltando de un grupo a otro, recibiendo unos cuantos golpes de su navegante, aunque mucho menos de lo que Law había visto llegar en el pasado. Podía adivinar que iba a ser fácil después de su separación,

Aunque por lo general no estaba interesado en las mejores fiestas, había aprendido a disfrutar de ellas en dosis bajas. Esa noche, sin embargo, se alegró por el alivio, por la distracción de los destellos de oscuros pensamientos que trató de mantener enterrados en el fondo de su mente. En su mayor parte estaba trabajando, para su alivio.

Se sorprendió cuando Zoro de repente apareció en las escaleras junto a él, bajando el tramo y dejándose caer bruscamente un pasó por encima de él. Le envió una rápida mirada hacia atrás para ver el espadachín con el ceño fruncido, mientras que un tinte de color rosa claro se sacudió las mejillas de todo el alcohol que había consumido en la última hora. Era la única señal de que había estado bebiendo en absoluto, el hombre tan fuerte como la navegante que estaba a unas yardas de distancia bebiendo con los Piratas del corazón debajo de la mesa.

"¿No te unirás a Nami-ya en su concurso?" Preguntó casualmente mientras se apoyaba contra las escaleras y tomó otro sorbo de su taza.

"No, la bruja ni siquiera lo está tomando en serio, así que no hay diversión para mí." Law rio de su razón, tenía una sonrisa relajada en su cara cuando vio que de hecho no estaba bebiendo casi tanto como pudo. "¿Te calmaste antes?"

Law miró por el rabillo del ojo a la pregunta de Zoro, el ceño fruncido en su rostro oscuro era la respuesta suficiente para que el otro hombre suspirara moderadamente y bebiera el último trago de su cerveza. "Que mal, ¿eh?"

"Deberías preocuparse más acerca de tus propios problemas con ese veneno, Zoro-ya, y menos de la mía."

"Oh, ya lo tengo." Zoro se encogió de hombros cuando Law le envió una mirada escéptica. "Todavía están allí, pero pueden tratar con ello muy bien. El suyo parece ser la causa de más problemas, de todos modos."

"¿Por qué te importa?" Law preguntó con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos en él. No podía entender por qué Zoro incluso se preocupaba por su estado de ánimo, sobre todo después de la opinión que tenía sobre Nami reformando su alianza.

"Porque sé lo malo que estaban las mías, y sabiendo cuánto te guardas dentro de ti, sólo puedo imaginar cuánto peor es el tuyo. Además, Luffy mencionó algo sobre ese perro del infierno diciendo que probablemente tendría más dificultades. Algo acerca de la culpa... "Zoro se calló, enviando a Law una mirada que decía que sabía muy bien lo que podría estar en su mente.

Law apartó la mirada con un gesto aún más oscuro, los músculos de la mandíbula se apretaban mientras miraba a nada en particular. No le gustaba que este hombre supiera tan rápido sus pensamientos... Era como todos y cada uno de los sombreros de paja, todos aprendieron a leerlo, no importaba cuan fría fuera su fachada. Él se pasaba demasiado tiempo con este equipo.

"Escucha, no voy a decirte qué hacer, pero déjame darte un consejo," dijo Zoro con un largo suspiro. "No ocultes las cosas de ella. Ella confía en ti, y eso no es algo que cualquier persona debe tomar a la ligera, por lo que no te dará una razón para dudar de ti."

"Zoro-ya, ya he hablado con ella sobre esto," Law finalmente admitió moderadamente disparando a Zoro una mirada molesta por encima del hombro. "Ella entiende que va a tomar algo de tiempo."

"Por supuesto que ella lo entiende," el espadachín resopló, "ella es de la misma maldita manera, pero eso no le impide hacerse daño cuando sabe que alguien no está siendo totalmente honesto, sobre todo cuando tiene algo que ver con ella."

"No se trata sólo de ella." Dijo francamente, su mirada se fue de nuevo a la joven que estaban discutiendo. No dijo nada más, sabiendo que Zoro no era el tipo que hacía presión, y si lo fuera, Law no compartiría nada más. Su pasado no era algo que tenía que decirle a todo el mundo, este equipo ya s sabía mucho más sobre él de lo que habría preferido.

"Entonces eso es una razón más para ser honesto con ella", comentó Zoro y empezó a levantarse para volver a la fiesta.

"Nunca me pareció el tipo de involucrarse en los problemas personales de alguien, Zoro-ya," Law lo detuvo. "¿Qué lo obliga ahora?"

"Hmm," tarareó cuidadosamente, con su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el cielo mientras se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Probablemente porque no quiero ver ningún problema con Nami a causa de ti. Además, aunque podría actuar mucho como nuestra espeluznante dama, tienes mucho más en común con Nami. Creo que puedo ver por qué ella confía en ti, y por qué puede saber tus pensamientos con tanta facilidad, por lo que es una pena verte actuar tan indiferente con ella. "

"No estoy actuando indiferente", se quejó Law.

"Sí, lo eres. O no has notado la forma en que te ha estado mirando toda la noche, o estás eligiendo ignorarlo. Sea lo que sea, es molesto y no quiero lidiar con esa mujer que se desvía por ti.". Law le envió una mirada vacía en respuesta, entonces parpadeó sus ojos de nuevo hacia Nami para verla mirándolo mientras bebía otra cerveza. Así como no había pasado desde que regresó a su nave antes, todavía había preocupación en sus ojos, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada para sonreír a los hombres tomando a su alrededor, aparentemente omiso de la emoción. "Ahora bien, voy a conseguir otra bebida, vas a unirte a mí, nos vamos a sentar con tu chica y mirarla beber con todos los demás aquí y luego verla robar su cartera."

"Me estás dando órdenes, Zoro-ya," Law lo fulminó incluso cuando empezó a levantarse por sí mismo. No era una mala idea, después de todo.

"Tsk. No, yo sólo te digo que hagas lo que quieres hacer." Zoro resopló mientras lo guiaba hacía uno de los barriles. "Tal vez si en realidad estás con ella, va a dejar de preocuparse lo suficiente como para que tengamos un concurso real".

"Ah, así que no estas realmente tratando de ayudar con nuestra relación" Law sonrió mientras tomaba una taza fresca de Zoro cuando se entregó a él. "Sólo estabas tratando de obtener a tu compañera de copas de nuevo."

"Cállate, sabes todo". Zoro murmuró mientras se dirigían hacia Nami y los demás, la mujer miró hacia atrás para ver su acercamiento y enviarles una sonrisa emocionada. "Sé agradecido que le estoy haciendo un favor a todos."

"Bueno, es ciertamente mejor que la alternativa de tener la cabeza cortada." Law rio, su estado de ánimo mejoraba con su broma.

"Y no olvides eso."

* * *

-Nami todavía no lo estaba tomando tan en serio como Zoro había esperado que lo haría después de que él se sentó al lado de ella, pero Law sospechaba de que tenía más que ver con su deseo de disfrutar de su tiempo con todos juntos, y no que tuviera mucho que ver con él. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que ella no le preocupaba en lo absoluto nunca más, pero su ansiedad se calmó con su cercanía, que logró ponerlo con facilidad el tiempo suficiente para olvidarse de sus propios problemas y disfrutar el resto de la noche, su mente se hundió en un zumbido contenido del licor y diversión tumultuosa.

"Ni siquiera pienses en ello, Nami-ya", advirtió moderadamente, él agarre liviano que tenía sobre su muñeca fue suficiente como para tirar de ella lejos de Shachi de que pudiera robarle la billetera del hombre. Incluso sin tomar en serio el concurso, ella se las arregló para beber más que su tripulación, y sabía que los hombres iban a lamentarlo el día siguiente.

Nami se volvió para mirarlo, con los labios entrelazados en un gesto inocente, mientras que el brillante Belli en sus ojos le regalaba su verdadero interés. "No tengo idea de a qué te refieres, Tora-o-kun."

Él se rio entre dientes, su pecho se encendió con el uso lúdico del apodo que su capitán le dio, el apodo que acababa de darse cuenta de que no había usado una sola vez hasta ese momento. Con un suave tirón, le sacó el resto del camino de Shachi y la obligó a caer torpemente a su lado para que pudiera cubrir su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Su otra mano se movió delante de ella, con la palma hacia arriba y esperando. "Dame la cartera, Nami-ya. Conociéndolo, no hay probablemente más de un par de Belli que dejó allí, de todos modos."

Ella resopló, pero sacó la billetera de cuero y dio una palmada en la mano con el ceño fruncido y estaba muy contento de que la fiesta se estuviera calmando ahora que Nami y Zoro habían conseguido que la mayoría de ellos estuvieran lo suficientemente borrachos como para desmayarse, porque ahora no había ojos curiosos para mirarlos. Los únicos que todavía estaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para ser conscientes eran Zoro, Robin, Franky y Brook. Zoro ya estaba dormido a unas pocas yardas de distancia, sin embargo, sus ronquidos llegaban a todos los demás, Brook estaba en un estado similar en el banco debajo de los árboles de la cubierta de césped. Robin y Franky habían tomado un lugar tranquilo cerca del timón para mantener el reloj por la noche, y sospechaba que Robin estaba tratando de darles un poco más de privacidad con Nami de nuevo, al menos a juzgar por una sonrisa de complicidad que le envió a su manera mientras señalaba Franky para que fuera con ella.

"Dame los otros, también, Nami-ya," susurró en su oído, mientras mano todavía extendida mientras sonreía con el escalofrío que corría por su espalda. "No creas que no había notado que estabas dando vueltas alrededor del grupo esta noche."

"¿Oh? ¿Estabas observándome de cerca?" Su tono se volvió astuto y coqueto, mientras su mano hacia una demostración de su premio al alcanzar la parte superior de su camisa. "No puedes mantener tus ojos apartados de mí ahora, ¿No, Tora-o?"

Gimió inclinándose más cerca, sabiendo muy bien que estaba tratando de distraerlo con la esperanza de que se olvidara del dinero de su tripulación. Lanzó la cartera en su mano a Shachi, liberándola para frotarle el estómago y envolverla alrededor de su cintura para acercarla. "Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, Nami-ya. Siempre puedo tomar su dinero de vuelta yo mismo, y estoy empezando a pensar que podría disfrutar de esto aún más"

Sus labios se apretaron contra un punto justo debajo de la oreja, el beso suave envió otro escalofrío a través de ella. Se quedó sin aliento en la garganta con un jadeo, y él realmente la hizo casi olvidar de lo que estaban hablando cuando le daba otro beso, y otro, y otro; tirando suaves gemidos de ella mientras se hundía en su contra.

"Debería ir a la cama," ella trató de apartarse débilmente sólo para que su agarre se mantuviera más apretado.

"Ven a la cama conmigo", sugirió entre besos mientras su mano se deslizó debajo de la parte superior para pasar los dedos ligeramente sobre la piel de la cara y la espalda.

"No creo que sea una buena idea," trató de empujarlo de nuevo, pero él la silenció con un beso hambriento. Ella le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo mientras su mano se clavó en su suéter, pero después de un minuto ella lo empujaba de nuevo. "Law", Ella empezó, pero él se sumergió a un lado para besarle el cuello, su voz atrapada en un gemido bajo antes de que ella pudiera continuar de nuevo. "Nuestros equipos..."

"Nadie se dará cuenta", argumentó, mientras la tiraba más cerca, con las piernas cubriéndose con las suyas, mientras prácticamente la tiraba hacia su regazo.

"Pero... ha sido un día difícil... necesitamos descansar...", continuó razonando con él, y por mucho que su cuerpo estuviera respondiendo a sus toques, supo entonces que su mente no estaba en ella, que estaba intentando contenerse.

"Podemos descansar en mi cama," dijo con un suspiro mientras se alejaba de su cuello para presionar su frente contra la suya. Podía ver la indecisión y la incertidumbre en sus ojos ahora, un destello de aprehensión que tiró de su corazón. No quería ver su duda o temor en cualquier forma, necesitaba tener su confianza.

"No creo que podamos estar descansando mucho si sigues así, Law" dijo ella con descaro, su sonrisa sutil rompiendo una parte de la tensión a pesar de la ansiedad todavía evidente en sus ojos.

La actitud suave no ayudaba a aliviar su mente, sin embargo, le ayudaba a darse cuenta de que no era necesariamente miedo de él. En los últimos días, desde la primera vez que la besó, las cosas entre ellos habían estado acelerándose rápidamente; ese día especialmente. Ella no quería eso, no quería apresurarse en algo cuando todavía había mucho que se estaban conteniendo el uno del otro, y él se estaba dando cuenta rápidamente que él no quería eso tampoco. Todavía tenían tiempo por delante, no iba a dejarlo pronto.

"Prometo, Nami-ya," dijo con otro suspiro, dejando su mano debajo de su camisa y suavizar la tela para tirar de ella hacia abajo. "Sólo vamos a dormir." Ella frunció el ceño con escepticismo, tirando de una risa de él mientras llevaba la mano sobre la mejilla y en su pelo, tirando de ella en un casto beso antes de que él se apartara de nuevo. "Confía en mí, Nami-ya. Voy a comportarme..." interrumpió cuando se enderezó más, una sonrisa se extendía sobre los labios. "Y, regresarás el dinero de mis hombres."

Ella hizo un puchero de nuevo, para su diversión. "Tenía la esperanza de que olvidaras eso."

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, con la mano extendiéndose para que ella lo tomara si decidiera confiar en él. Lo miró durante un largo rato, y luego para su alivio, deslizó su mano en ella por lo que le podría tirar de pie. "Puedes dejar las billeteras en mi habitación. Mi tripulación podría usarlo como un recordatorio de por qué es peligroso beber contigo. "

Nami se rio mientras le dejaba tirar de ella. Ella lo hizo detenerse para que pudiera arrebatarle la cartera a Shachi, agitándolo a él en broma. "Si ese es el caso, tengo que asegurarme de tener el de todos."

"Buen pensamiento…." Se quedó en un ceño fruncido, enviándole una mirada sospechosa que intentó evitar al saltar a la barandilla para dirigirse a su barco. "Tienes mi billetera, también, ¿verdad?"

Él gruñó cuando ella le envió otra sonrisa burlona y luego saltó por encima a la cubierta de su barco. "Eso es para obtener más información."

"¡Nami-ya! ¡Vuelve aquí, bruja ladrona!" Él la llamó con un susurro ronco, el gruñido en un tono de traición por la sonrisa divertida que llevaba cuando él la persiguió.

Iba a hacer que sea muy difícil mantener su promesa a este ritmo.

* * *

El silencio lo rodeaba. En un tiempo en el pasado podría haberlo consolado, acostado para dormir en una fría noche del en el North Blue, pero ahora llegó junto con una oscuridad repentina y pesado peso en su pecho. Se sentía indefenso en ese vacío en silencio.

Cuando volvió el sonido, deseó poder estar envuelto en silencio otra vez. No había ningún sonido peor que la explosión de un arma mientras estaba sentado solo en la oscuridad, atrapado, incapaz de moverse, el miedo se arrastraba por la columna cuando sintió que sus esperanzas se escabullen una vez más.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para alejar el sonido de respiraciones estranguladas y desgarradas, el sonido de sangre en sus pulmones inútiles. Su mente sabía que esto era un sueño; un sueño arraigado en la memoria. No quería estar allí, no quería volver a vivir ese dolor, no otra vez.

"Law", la tos cambió de tono en el sonido de su voz, débil y frágil, y abrió los ojos de nuevo sólo para ser recibidos por más oscuridad. Él la buscó, con ganas de llamarla, pero no pudo mostrar su voz, su nombre quedo atrapado en su garganta al escuchar su respiración quedándose sin aliento y desvaneciéndose.

Recordó entonces que se había quedado dormido junto a ella esa noche. Ella debería estar ahí. Segura. En sus brazos. Todo era sólo un sueño. Era su mente atormentándolo nuevo. Eso fue solo un sueño.

Le dolía el cuerpo al llegar a tocarla, pero no podía moverse, no podía sentir nada en esa negrura. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar su respiración entre cortada siendo cada vez menos.

Y entonces fue como si todas las luces se hubieran encendido y todo lo que podía ver era ella. Rota y magullada, la acumulación de sangre a su alrededor, atrapada en esa jaula, indefensa y muriendo sola todo porque no había estado allí, y todo porque él la había dejado...

Se sentó de golpe en su cama sin aire. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras veía con interés las sombras en su habitación, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana de romper el vacío. Escuchó las olas golpeando el costado de la nave, el sonido crujiente del metal meciéndose suavemente en el océano. Escuchó su respiración que se habían roto por un gemido molesto. Las sábanas crujían y ella se movía a su lado, muy viva

"¿Tora-o?" Ella se quejó adormilada, con confusión y preocupación atada a su voz.

Forzó su respiración para que se igualara. Tomando respiraciones largas y profundas para estabilizar el latido de su corazón. Se llevó una mano a la cara, frotándose los ojos y luego pasándoselo por el pelo mientras se obligó a calmarse. Sintió que su mano acariciaba tentativamente sobre su otro brazo para que él se inclinaba hacia atrás, tirando de él de nuevo a la realidad

"Estoy bien," por fin consiguió tranquilizarse. Sintió que sus dedos se tensaban dónde estaba tocando su antebrazo, el movimiento ligero, más un tartamudeo mientras lo hacía, pero atrajo su atención hacia ella.

Sus cejas estaban plegadas, la frente arrugada por la preocupación y su labio inferior siendo mordido por sus dientes; ella se estaba frenando, haciendo todo lo posible para no empujarlo a abrirse, pero podía ver que estaba haciéndole daño. Los consejos de Zoro hicieron eco en su mente, entonces; sabía que el otro hombre estaba en lo cierto, pero aún no podía poner esa carga sobre ella.

"Fue sólo una pesadilla, Nami-ya", dijo con un suspiro silencioso. Él se movió en la cama, acercándose a ella mientras la empujaba para que se acostara sobre su espalda, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella contra él mientras se acostaba a su lado y colocaba su cabeza en su pecho. "Estoy bien."

Escuchó mientras ella soltó una ráfaga de aire, su propio latido del corazón se aceleró con su ansiedad, pero rápidamente se calmó, el suave ritmo lo calmaba.

"¿Las tienes a menudo?" Ella preguntó en voz baja. Su brazo se puso alrededor de su hombro mientras su mano se abrió paso a su cabello. Sus dedos que fueron sobre el cuero cabelludo lo calmó aún más, y le permitieron dejar salir un gemido de su garganta mientras movía la cabeza encima de ella para asegurarse de que no se detuviera. El comportamiento la hizo reír, convirtiéndosela atmósfera más ligera, el peso pesado en el pecho se dispersó de nuevo con su comodidad.

"Solía tenerlas", admitió.

Nami tarareó pero no lo presionó para obtener más información, para su alivio.

"Yo también las tenía." Él estaba tan relajado que casi no escuchó su confesión tranquila, pero cuando las palabras fueron registradas en su mente, sus ojos se agrandaron. "Cuando las tenía, me escapaba de mi habitación y corría a mi casa para meterme en la cama con mi hermana. Me acostaba con ella, y ella jugaba con mi cabello hasta que me quedaba dormida. "

La mente de Law rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo en su historia. La palabra escape significaba que había estado atrapada en alguna parte, lejos de su familia. Ella sutilmente le estaba dando una pista sobre su propio pasado, partes de ella que no sabía nada, las cosas que sospechaba que ella no hablaba libremente con cualquier otra persona. No preguntó más acerca de lo que quería decir cuando redactó su historia como lo había hecho, no creía que fuera el momento oportuno para hacer que se abriera más, no cuando él todavía no estaba listo, pero apreciaba el gesto.

No podía encontrar palabras para responderle, pero giró su cabeza para presionar sus labios contra su pecho, justo sobre su esternón y su corazón latía por debajo. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando se sentó contra ella una vez más. El brazo alrededor de su hombro lo acercó más, y su otra mano se movió para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos sobre el brazo que había envuelto sobre su estómago, trazando sobre sus tatuajes suavemente. El movimiento le adormeció de nuevo en un estado de paz. El sueño le atrajo cuando sintió que su mejilla se apretaba contra su pelo, acariciándolo mientras trataba de volver a dormir con él.

No quería dormir más. No quería que sus sueños regresaran. No quería ir de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Pero entonces su mano encontró la suya, y sus dedos se entrelazaron juntos perfectamente. Sonrió suavemente mientras tiraba de sus manos para ponerlo frente a él, sus labios apretaron ligeramente el dorso de su mano mientras su mente se alejaba.

Mientras él tuviera su mano, siempre y cuando oyera su corazón latiéndo debajo de su oreja, sabía que no se enfrentaría a otra pesadilla de nuevo.


	30. Capítulo XXX A Heart's Insurance

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **A Heart's Insurance**

Era extraño despertar con el constante sonido de los latidos del corazón de otra persona. Extraño, pero reconfortante, sobre todo cuando pensaba en quién era. Era constante y tangible, un recordatorio de que no estaba solo, que estaba allí con él, tal como lo había sido la primera vez que se fue a dormir. Su respiración era tranquila y pacífica mientras dormía envuelta en sus brazos, sin tos estrangulada o vibración como los que lo había atormentado en sus horas de pesadilla antes. Podría haberle retrasado el sueño si no quería permanecer consciente de ello durante el tiempo que pudiera.

En algún lugar de la noche ella se había vuelto hacia él, medio dormida- y- la atrajo hacia su pecho apretando la oreja contra su espalda. Todavía podía escuchar el eco de los impulsos de su corazón entre los omóplatos, tal vez no tan claramente como antes, pero suficiente como para ahuyentar la oscuridad, el silencio y la ansiedad que disparó las pesadillas que detestaba. Así fue como se despertó por la mañana, con la mejilla cómodamente presionada contra su espalda mientras se estiraba a lo largo de su cama en su estómago.

Deseó poder despertar de esa manera todas las mañanas.

Ahogando un gemido molesto, se incorporó para inclinarse sobre ella y disfrutar de su rostro relajado y tranquilo mientras dormía. Se dio cuenta de que sus almohadas nunca se deshicieron de su olor Mikan a ese ritmo, un pensamiento que tenía el extraño efecto de hacerle feliz y un poco decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Él estaba contento de tener el recordatorio persistente de lo cerca que se habían convertido, el conocimiento de que ella confiaba en él lo suficiente como para no sólo buscarlo por ayuda en su hora más oscura, sino también que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para darle algo tan frágil como su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, él estaba decepcionado porque una vez que los dos estuvieran bastante bien, no tendría ninguna razón para quedarse. Tenían qu separarse, aunque juró que no dejaría ser separados durante más tiempo del necesario, y siempre estaría ahí para ella si ella lo necesitaba de nuevo.

Fue una buena cosa que Zoro y Sanji hubiesen sido tan cautelosos acerca de su relación, porque mirarla durmiendo en su cama lo estaba tentando a hacer exactamente lo que temían que él haría, robarla de su tripulación para sí mismo.

La idea de que ella lo odiara con cada fibra de su ser era lo que realmente lo mantenía a raya esos impulsos, no tanto la amenaza de la ira de toda su tripulación apoderándose de él.

Apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara, viendo como ella suspiraba y se hundía más profundamente en su almohada, acurrucándose en la manta y buscando más horas de sueño. Él no era capaz de despertarla; las últimas semanas habían sido bastante difíciles y se merecía el descanso extra que quería.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, se levantó de la cama sin molestarla. Después de tirar de sus pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha, decidió ver si su cocinero estaba despierto, o si tendría que preparar su propio café de la mañana. Silenciosamente cerró la puerta de su habitación, echándole un vistazo a Nami una última vez, asegurándose de que no se había despertado, antes de deslizarse por el pasillo poco iluminado de su submarino.

Podía oír voces resonando por los pasillos, así que sabía que al menos parte de su tripulación estaba despierto; una hazaña notable teniendo en cuenta el estado en que quedaron después de ceder al concurso de beber de Nami. Cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró con Shachi tumbado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café justo en frente de su cara mientras gemía en miseria por su resaca. Penguin se encontraba en mejor estado en un banco junto a la pared, su propia taza de café descansa en el suelo al lado de su mano que estaba colgando por el borde.

"Buenos días," se rio, ya que gimieron en respuesta. "Deja de quejarse. Debieron saberlo."

"Pero podríamos haberle ganado esta vez," Shachi trató de argumentar.

Law dio un resoplido burlón mientras se dirigía hacia la estufa y la olla de café que encima de él. "Ni siquiera estaba tratando."

"Ella tomó nuestras carteras, ¿verdad?" Penguin preguntó mientras se obligaba a recoger la cabeza y mirar a Law, mientras se servía una taza. Law levantó la ceja, inclinándose sobre el mostrador con una mirada burlona mientras sostenía su taza entre sus manos. Fue toda la respuesta que su compañero de tripulación necesitó, Penguin gimió de inmediato en derrota de nuevo mientras se dejó caer en el banco. "Nunca tomaré de nuevo con ella."

"Dijiste eso la última vez, y sin embargo, aquí estás."

"¿Cómo estás, capitán?" Shachi preguntó de repente, llamando la atención Law de vuelta el pelirrojo que había logrado girar la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo.

Law frunció el ceño, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras contemplaba. "Estaré bien."

"Mm, el capitán nos hace preocupar", se quejó Shachi, Penguin asintió de acuerdo con lo que dijo. "Y sé que Nami está preocupada también."

El capitán suspiró pesadamente y se apartó del mostrador. "Lo sé. Agradezco la preocupación, pero es innecesario". Vio el ceño fruncido de los dos hombres mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, los dos aparentemente no daban por vencido en sus propias preocupaciones acerca de él. "Sus carteras están en mis habitaciones. Pueden tenerlas de vuelta cuando aprendan a no bajar la guardia con la gata ladrona."

"Ella robó su cartera, también, ¿verdad?" Penguin rio. La mirada feroz que recibió en respuesta le hizo más gracia, aunque intento reprimir la risa como Law volvió a salir.

Tan pronto como dio la vuelta por el pasillo, oyó a dos hombres riendo abiertamente, el sonido hacía eco a su alrededor. Él sonrió cuando se detuvo bruscamente, sustituido por fuertes gemidos y algunas maldiciones, sus resacas sin duda les impedían tomar cualquier diversión en el asunto.

Haciendo las rondas en su nave, encontró que varios de sus tripulantes estaban en una condición similar a Shachi y Penguin, sólo Jean Bart y Bepo parecían haber escapado del sufrimiento de la resaca, más que probable porque no estaban tentados a beber mucho en primer lugar. Encontró a Bepo descansando en la cubierta, disfrutando del aire fresco todo lo que pudo, mientras que Jean Bart estaba ayudando al resto de la tripulación a despertarse, y entregando café a todos ellos. Podía oler el desayuno en la cocina de Sunny, Sanji trabajaba duro para alimentar a dos tripulaciones y un grupo de ex-prisioneros. El resto de los sombreros de paja parecía estar en mucho mejor forma que su tripulación, también, la mayoría de ellos por las fiestas que siempre solían hacer. Sólo Zoro parecía dormir por la mañana, pero eso era normal.

"Hombre, estos dos equipos no son nada parecido a lo que imaginaba," escuchó susurros procedentes de dos hombres que estaban en la proa de su barco, de espaldas a él, inclinándose sobre la barandilla. Él reconoció a uno como un prisionero que había liberado, el otro debe haber provenido del grupo que había sido liberado con sombrero de paja; sabía que unos pocos lograron mezclarse y escapar con el resto. "Ese sombrero de paja tiene una recompensa enorme, pero parece un idiota muy infantil.".

Law sofocó su resoplido de diversión. Podía haber tenido la tentación de estar de acuerdo si no conociera tan bien a su compañero capitán. El hombre era ciertamente infantil y lo volvía loco, pero él merecía la inmensa recompensa en su cabeza, no había duda de eso.

"Y ese Law" el prisionero continuó, agudizando aún más el interés de Law al escuchar su conversación. "Se supone que este hombre cruel, e implacable es el Cirujano de la Muerte, pero se ha ido fuera de su camino para ayudar a un capitán rival y liberar prisioneros con la cual no tiene conexión."

"Los sombreros de paja son sus aliados", explicó el otro prisionero con un encogimiento de hombros, "tiene sentido que los ayudara."

"Sí, pero es extraño que incluso tenga una alianza con un grupo como ellos. Si yo fuera los sombreros de paja, pensaría que está planeando algo. Él probablemente lo hace. Ha trazado un plan para hacerlos caer desde el interior". El chico hizo una pausa para reírse silenciosamente cuando le ocurrió una idea, el sonido provocó que Law frunciera el ceño y estrecha sus ojos en su espalda. "Parece que está calentando a esa joven navegante para sí mismo también. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si yo fuese a ella y le dijera que estaba conspirando contra ellos."

"Ella no te creería", dijo el otro hombre. "Y no causen problemas. Law y esa chica son la razón por la que no estamos en la cárcel. Muestra un poco de honor."

El chico bufó. "Soy un pirata, puedo hacer lo que quiero. Estoy seguro de que podría convencerla de que no es alguien en quien confiar. Su reputación por sí solo debería ser suficiente. Tal vez sea capaz de obtener una dulce recompensa también."

"Vas a hacer que te maten con pensamientos de ese tipo."

"Sólo tengo que tener cuidado." Quitó las preocupaciones del hombre, sin notar el aura oscura que venía detrás de ellos.

"Sí, usted tiene que ser muy cuidadoso," Law dijo moderadamente, su mano derecha estaba preparada para atacar cuando el hombre se volteó para mirarlo con sorpresa. "Mest. "

El otro prisionero saltó mientras observaba el corazón del hombre volar fuera de su pecho, desapareciendo en el aire sólo para encontrar su camino en la mano de Law. El pirata ahora sin corazón cayó de rodillas, agarrando el agujero en su pecho, el otro hombre se quedó con él, con las manos levantadas a la defensiva, mientras esperaba a ser atacados, incluso para hablar sobre las intenciones del hombre.

"Reúne a todos los demás prisioneros," Law comenzó a ordenarle que sus ojos se quedaron pegados al hombre de rodillas. "Y que quede claro para ellos que no voy a tolerar ninguna conducta deshonrosa como esta."

"¡S-sí señor!" El hombre dijo no dejando pasar la oportunidad de escapar del capitán enojado.

"Ahora bien," sonrió él, en cuclillas delante del hombre aterrado mientras sostenía su corazón latiendo en frente de él. "Nami-ya pasó por un montón de problemas para ayudarte y que los otros fueran libres. No se te ocurriría traicionar su bondad, no a menos que realmente desees ver lo cruel que puede ser." Se rio como el hombre sacudió vigorosamente la cabeza. "Tú eres más inteligente de lo que pareces. Voy a mantener esto por ahora," se levantó y se dio la vuelta para volver a su nave. "Empieza a ayudar que todos estén a bordo. Nos vamos de inmediato."

* * *

Él realmente no quería despertarla. Él quería que se quedara en su cama, cómodamente entre las mantas, debajo su mirada donde pudiera mantenerla a salvo. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía mantenerla allí, no importaba lo mucho que lo quería. Se merecía ser feliz con sus amigos, y sabía que estaría a salvo con su tripulación, más aún, una vez que tomó a los prisioneros con él, eliminaría cualquier amenaza que podría estar escondidos dentro.

El corazón que obtuvo a partir de una de esas amenazas, de menor importancia, ahora estaba latiendo dentro de un cajón de su escritorio mientras se sentaba en silencio mirando a Nami. Fue un recordatorio de que no podía confiar en los prisioneros a bordo de su nave para cumplir con su palabra, o mostrar ningún honor hacia las personas que los liberaron. Mientras una parte de él creía que la mayoría no estaban buscando amenazar a cualquiera de los dos equipos, su instinto le decía que dudara de todos y cada uno de ellos. Era probable que empeorara con la ansiedad por su pelea con Ember, pero él prefiere jugar a lo seguro y no estar enfermo de preocupación cada segundo del día. Era mejor que sus tripulaciones se separaran más pronto que tarde. Él lo sabía, pero lo odiaba.

"Eso es raro, ya sabes," la voz de Nami aturdida interrumpió sus pensamientos distraídos, su atención se centró una vez más en ella para ver sus ojos marrones abierto lo suficiente como para mirarlo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Él sonrió, sacudiendo la ansiedad, mientras tomaba su taza de café y se deslizó de su silla para sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

"Tu viéndome dormir así", respondió ella mientras rodaba sobre su espalda y se estiraba. "¿Qué tienes en mente, Law?"

Tarareó, su mirada se pegó en su cuerpo mientras observaba a sus músculos tensarse y luego relajarse al levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza. No estaba sorprendido por su pregunta, no como habría sido en el pasado; sabía que podía leer el más sutil de sus expresiones ahora, y mientras se sentía extraño en él, no le importaba su totalidad. "¿Cómo has dormido?" Preguntó en lugar de responder a su pregunta, dispuesto a abordar el tema por el momento.

"Está bien hasta que desperté verte mirándome," bromeó ella juguetonamente antes de llegar a golpear el brazo. "Y no cambies de tema."

"Ha surgido algo," exhaló un suspiro, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus piernas mientras sorbía su café. Observó con cautela mientras sus ojos se agrandaron y se empujó hacia arriba en el brazo bueno, esperando a que se explique. "Necesito irme."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó.

"Oí una conversación entre algunos de los prisioneros. Uno de ellos estaba considerando obtener un beneficio de nuestras tripulaciones por alguna razón. Necesito alejarlos ti y de su tripulación antes de que alguien más piense en ponerte en peligro." Él frunció el ceño cuando vio su mala cara. No podía argumentar sus razones, no cuando estaban manteniendo la seguridad de todos, especialmente su tripulación.

"¿No podemos sólo dejarlos en una isla?" Todavía trató de discutir, con un indicio de una sonrisa formando al darse cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de él.

"Ese era mi plan original, pero será más rápido para mí tomarlos solos. Con los marines seguramente buscando a ambas tripulaciones, viajar alrededor será más engorroso con dos naves y equipos juntos. Corriendo y luchando contra nuestros enemigos traerán más problemas". Él explicó. "No puedo encontrar una isla segura y deshacerme de la amenaza en cuestión de días, y poder disfrutar con su equipo reunido." Ella hizo un puchero de nuevo, que lo impulsó a reírse de su obstinación. "Sabes que es un hecho que si nos quedamos juntos como ahora, va a tomar más tiempo debido a que su capitán seguramente tratar de ir a la aventura en cada isla que nos encontramos. Les prometí a los prisioneros liberarlos, me gustaría dejarlos en una isla segura, no es un lugar peligroso, donde es probable que los tomen nuevo.

Nami suspiró con resignación. Ella sabía que estaba diciendo era verdad, y su plan era mucho más razonable en el largo plazo, pero aun así se veía decepcionada al ver que se iba tan pronto. Después de un momento, ella lo miró pensativamente. "Dijiste que podrías encontrar un lugar donde dejarlos en pocos días..."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al descubrir dónde iba con ese pensamiento. Él asintió con la cabeza mientras estaba sentado con la espalda recta de nuevo para fijar su taza en la mesita de noche. "Lo hice", dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás sobre ella y le hizo señas para mirar su brazo lesionado. Tan pronto lo tuvo frente a él, pasó la mano por la piel llena hematomas y envoltorios, en busca de su reacción al tacto. Ella se encogió ligeramente y vio sus dedos contraerse, el movimiento era muy prometedor teniendo en cuenta el daño a los nervios. "Voy a querer examinar su brazo cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, así que asegúrese de hacer su terapia física con Tony-ya."

Se rio de la sonrisa de alivio que ella le dio, q la ansiedad persistente disminuir aún más mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para rozar sus labios sobre los de ella. Definitivamente no quería estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo. Él sabía que tendrían que separarse por períodos más largos en el futuro, pero por ahora quería deleitarse con el vínculo que se habían formado durante el mayor tiempo posible.

"Sólo unos días, ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó en voz baja cuando él se apartó para presionar su frente con la suya.

"No más de una semana", asintió, envolvió brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras la empujaba hacia abajo en la cama. "Te llamaré estableceré un lugar para encontrarnos".

"Está bien, no te detendré," ella le sonrió.

Él se rio una vez más humildemente antes de abrirse para agarrar sus labios en un beso duro, robándole tanto afecto como pudo antes de que él tuviera que irse. Ella envolvió su brazo sano alrededor de su cuello, sujetándolo a ella mientras ladeaba la cabeza, invitándolo a profundizar el beso, algo que no dudo en hacer. Ella parecía tener los mismos pensamientos que él, disfrutar del tiempo que tenían juntos sin pelear o cuestionar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Las últimas semanas habían sido lo suficientemente estresante, ahora estaban en un punto donde podrían ceder sin mucha preocupación. La idea de que los presos posiblemente los pusieran en peligro flotaba en el fondo de su mente, pero sabía que tan pronto como se fueran, entonces estarían a salvo de nuevo.

"Pareces estar sintiéndote mejor", gimió mientras se movía para besar su mejilla y sobre su mandíbula, haciéndole recuperar el aliento.

Se movió sentándose en la cama, moviéndose para arrodillarse junto a ella, una de sus piernas yendo entre las suyas mientras se movía sobre ella. Sus labios continuaron asaltando su cuello, tirando más gemidos mientras sus manos comenzaron a vagar por la espalda y la cintura. Tenía razón, se sentía mejor. El peso en su pecho era mucho más ligero, a pesar de la pesadilla que tuvo, a dormía mucho mejor de lo que normalmente hacía, algo que atribuyó la presencia de Nami. La ansiedad todavía estaba allí, podía sentirlo, pero era manejable ya. Si no lo era, no estaba seguro de lo que podría haber hecho con el prisionero anterior; la eliminación de su corazón hubiera sido sólo el principio si su estado mental hubiera sido más comprometida.

"¿Ha tenido más pesadillas?" Ella preguntó sin aliento cuando sus labios comenzaron a descender a su clavícula, una de sus manos hizo su camino debajo de la camiseta para acariciar la piel de su estómago. Ella se arqueó ante su toque y no trató de detenerlo, incluso mientras su pulgar bromeó justo debajo de la curva de su pecho, pero su pregunta pretendía mantener a ambos enfocados para que no dejaran llevar y empujar más allá de cualesquiera límites con la que ella estaba comida.

"No", gruñó en respuesta, su lengua se lanzó hacia fuera para lamer sobre la parte superior de un pecho. "Lo siento, te desperté."

"Está bien," jadeó, su mano cavó en su pelo mientras ella tragó un gemido. "Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata?"

Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para parpadear, sorprendido por la pregunta, su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo en su pecho, pero de repente su mente estaba en otra parte. Él sabía que tendría que explicar todo con el tiempo, le había prometido que iba a tratar, pero estaba sorprendido ella todavía le estuviera pidiendo que lo hiciera. No se sentía como si lo estuviera presionando sin embargo, no como el día anterior, cuando estaba preocupada por su ataque de pánico. Ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de compartir, y no en ese momento, sabiendo que no iba a estar dispuesto. Entendió que sería difícil ser tan abierto, y que apreciaba la paciencia que demostrada en su pregunta, sobre todo porque sabía que no era un rasgo común para que ella vea.

"Lo haré", dijo después de un momento, presionando un beso a su esternón, y luego otro y otro mientras se movía hacia atrás hasta que él estaba inclinado sobre su rostro. Ella le dio una mirada curiosa mientras presionaba un casto beso en los labios y luego se apartó para sonreír hacia ella. "Probablemente debería volver a su nave antes de que cambie de idea y te lleve conmigo." Se robó un beso más cuando ella se rio de él, su sonrisa se volvió lasciva cuando se alejó otra vez... "¿A menos que quiera darme un buen adiós primero?"

"¡Tora-o!" Ella gritó y lo golpeó en el brazo. Incluso mientras ella hinchaba las mejillas por su implicación burlona, podía ver alegría en sus ojos, no tan aplazado con la sugerencia como podría haber sido.

"Está bien, vamos a guardarlo para otro momento, entonces." Se rio y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, lo que le permite sentarse mientras empuja su camisa en su lugar. Él sonrió cuando ella le sacó la lengua, dándose cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente. Se sintió tentado a empujarla hacia abajo y agarrar esa lengua en su boca; necesitaba mucho más control en vez de levantarse de la cama para poder levantarse.

"¡Capitán!" La voz de Penguin llamándolo desde el pasillo justo antes de escuchar golpeando con fuerza a la puerta. "Todos los presos están a bordo."

"Estaremos de vuelta," dijo mientras Nami se ponía las sandalias. Se volvió hacia ella con una pequeña mueca, la perspectiva inmediata de dejarla repentinamente amargo su buen humor. Se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y se dirigió a él para envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras empuja hacia arriba en sus dedos de los pies para un beso suave.

"Deja de fruncir el ceño de esa manera. Esta fue tu idea, así que no te veo así o tendré que ser terca y no dejarte ir." Lo sermoneó, teniendo éxito en la obtención de una sonrisa mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza.

"Mmmm, buen punto. Cuando te vuelves obstinada, tiendes a gritar, y no necesito el dolor de cabeza." Se rio cuando ella gritó y le golpeó el pecho, tratando de empujarlo fuera. Moviendo los brazos hacia abajo para envolverlos alrededor de sus hombros, él la atrapó contra él, sonriendo a su mirada hosca antes de pulsar un último beso en la frente. "Estoy bromeando, Nami-ya, pero tienes razón."

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo con las mejillas hinchadas y un duro empujón en su pecho, logrando finalmente sacarse de su agarre para girar hacia la puerta. "Y como has dicho, sólo tomará unos días. Cuanto antes los dejes, más pronto podrás volver.".

Con otra risa, él la agarró por la cintura justo al llegar a la puerta, atrayéndola hacia atrás para susurrarle en broma en su oído. "Trata de no echarme mucho de menos mientras estoy fuera, Nami-ya."

A pesar de su sonora carcajada mientras se alejaba de su abrazo una vez más, vio la rosa en sus mejillas diciendo que ella probablemente lo extrañaría. Ninguno de ellos tenía que decirlo en ese punto, sin embargo, sus acciones y los toques fugaces que compartieron mientras caminaban por el pasillo decían lo suficiente.

Ambos tuvieron su parte justa de despedidas en el pasado, pero esta fue la primera vez que los dos querían quedarse, haciendo la separación inminente, tan breve como prometió ser, aún más inoportuno.

Una semana, se dijo. Sólo una semana, quizás incluso menos si podía manejarlo, y podía volver a verla. Nunca había temido estar lejos de alguien tanto como lo hizo en ese momento, al menos no desde que perdió a Corazón. Los miedos y la ansiedad que vienen con él lo molestaban con que se quedara, pero no eran tan abrumadora como los temores de lo que podría suceder si no separaba sus tripulaciones. Nunca sería capaz de manejar que la dañaran otra vez, no cuando podía evitarlo, no otra vez.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro?" Luffy le preguntó a Law cuando este le informó de su plan, su tono de voz era más grave del que Law había esperado cuando se sentó en el banquillo en la cubierta del Sunny, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba entre su aliado y navegante. "¿Qué hay de Nami?"

Tanto Law como Nami tenían los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa ante la pregunta, sin esperar que el joven se hubiese dado cuenta de la relación que se había formado entre ellos. Nami inmediatamente se giró para mirar a Zoro, el hombre sacudió la cabeza para decirle que él no dijo nada, mientras que Law hizo lo mismo con Sanji, ganando una reacción similar. Incluso Robin dio un movimiento de cabeza para hacerles saber que ella no lo había mencionado al capitán que sólo se había dado cuenta por sí mismo.

"Está bien, Luffy," Nami respondió con un suspiro. "Hemos hablado de ello, y tiene razón, es la forma más fácil de cuidar de ellos."

"Pero todos nos volvimos a juntar, Nami," Luffy de repente se quejó. "Quería que todos fuéramos a una aventura juntos."

"Luffy," Nami suspiró, golpeando la mano a la cara de exasperación por su obstinada necesidad de pasar tiempo con su amigo. "No podemos correr el riesgo con los presos, posiblemente, nos pondrá en peligro, y Law ha prometido que los dejaría en algún lugar seguro."

"Pero está bien. Podemos manejar cualquier persona que intenta hacer algo." Luffy argumentó. "¿Y no pueden simplemente unirse a tu tripulación, Tora-o?"

"No quiero que ninguno de ellos esté en mi equipo", dijo Law rotundamente. "Y yo ya he quitado el corazón de un hombre por seguridad," continuó, ignorando el jadeo de Nami a su lado-, no había mencionado esa parte antes-. "No quiero tener que quitar más corazones cada vez que uno de ellos comience a pensar en hacer daño a alguno de nuestros equipos."

Él deliberadamente le dio una mirada a Nami, esperando que su compañero capitán entendiera quién había sido amenazado esta vez. La mirada de Luffy se fue a su navegante, sus labios se curvaron en un ceño oscuro cuando lo imaginó, y dio una inclinación de cabeza en comprensión.

"Ya veo", dijo Luffy moderadamente, "supongo que no se puede evitar entonces, pero tan pronto como los dejes, vas a volver y te unirás a mi equipo."

"¡Como si hubiera a hacer eso!" Law gritó, su paciencia se fue inmediatamente. El número de veces que Luffy le había sugerido que se uniera a su tripulación había crecido rápidamente desde su liberación, incluso mientras corrían alrededor Dressrosa, diciendo continuamente que iba a unirse, a pesar de saber que tenía su propio equipo. Tomó una respiración profunda después, ignorando las risas del resto de los sombreros de paja, incluso las risas de Nami junto a él, y se volvió para regresar a su nave. "Me pondré en contacto contigo en una semana. Y, Tony-ya," hizo una pausa para mirar a su compañero médico ", asegúrese de que Nami haga los ejercicios para su brazo."

"¡Déjamelo a mí!" Chopper dijo con firmeza, dándole un pequeño saludo.

Law le envió una última mirada hacia atrás hacía Nami antes de saltar encima sobre su nave y dar las órdenes para que se movieran, que habían terminado cargar la comida que Sanji había hecho por ellos. Mientras se movía para esconderse en el interior antes de sumergirse, escuchó como los sombreros de paja lo llamaban él y a su tripulación, enviándolos fuertes aplausos de agradecimiento por su ayuda. Él apretó los dientes cuando escuchó a Luffy una vez más decir que se uniera a la tripulación, pero prefirió ignorarlo mientras enviaba una señal de vuelta y desapareció en su barco.

Tendría que acostumbrarse con el tiempo, sobre todo si iba a mantener su alianza indefinidamente todos por el bien de ver a Nami cada vez que se desee y mantener ese vínculo que se había convertido en tan aficionado con tener con ella. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, Luffy conseguiría entender a través de su dura cabeza que eso no iba a suceder; dudoso, pero un hombre podía esperar.

Una semana. Sólo haría falta una semana y podría volver a verla.


	31. Capítulo XXXI Hearts Grow Fonder

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Hearts Grow Fonder**

Se quedó en silencio junto a la barandilla con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, los ojos fijos en la nave amarilla mientras que su tripulación se situó en torno a su alrededor gritando adiós a los piratas del Heart. Ella continuó observando incluso cuando el barco comenzó a sumergirse, el amarillo brillante fue superado lentamente por las aguas azules del mar hasta que se perdió de vista. A pesar del gran peso en el pecho, el pinchazo de la soledad que acompaña cada vez que ella se separó de un amigo, pudo consolarse con el conocimiento de que lo volvería a ver. Él le había prometido que sólo sería una semana, y después de todo lo que había pasado, aunque su traición aparente poco después de su primera búsqueda, sabía que podía confiar en él para mantener su palabra.

Ella sabía que no importa cuán oscuro y sangrienta su reputación era para el mundo, Trafalgar Law era un hombre de honor, que hizo lo que pudo para mantener su palabra. A veces lo que tenía que hacer no era del todo sincero, pero era un pirata, y la honestidad no era algo que nunca se debía esperar de uno. No obstante, en comparación con la mayoría de los piratas, a excepción de su propio equipo, era más honesto que alguien que le daría el crédito correspondiente. Abierto y franco sobre sus pensamientos e intenciones- a veces no- pero cuando decía algo, por lo general podría llevarlo a su valor nominal. Fue cuando no dijo algo que necesitaba de que preocuparse.

En este momento estaba preocupada.

No parecía tan ansioso y angustiado como lo había sido después de la batalla, y se calmó rápidamente después de su pesadilla. Le había hecho sentirse aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había todavía mucho que no le estaba diciendo. Él no le había dicho había eliminado el corazón de uno de los presos, y se preguntó cuál era exactamente la amenaza que lo había empujado a una reacción tan extrema.

Podía haber pensado que sus miradas hacia ella mientras explicaba sus razones a Luffy eran sutiles, pero ella las notó, sabía que la había mencionado, y esa era la razón de su preocupación adicional. Ella sabía que lo que pasó con su lucha contra Ember desencadenó algo en él, algo que parecía estar conectado a ella. Su reacción a su lesión no había sido normal, y menos en comparación con la forma en que trataba con frialdad sus lesiones en el pasado. Todo lo relacionado con ella parecía dejarlo en el borde, su guardia subió, como lo ansiedades que tenía después de la batalla que habían disminuido.

Ella sabía que no podía ser la raíz del problema, pero era lo que podía deducir de sus acciones. Tendría que esperar a que regresara para obtener la historia completa, suponiendo que se lo diría. Él había dicho que intentaría, significaba que no podía esperar mucho de él, al menos no sin una lucha.

"Hmmmm," un curioso zumbido la distrajo de sus pensamientos errantes mientras parpadeaba y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su capitán.

Su rostro palideció cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, envolviendo su cuello con suavidad alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se estiraba la cabeza por encima de donde había estado de pie. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su Log Pose, y por mucho que ella tratara de zafarse de su agarre, él se mantuvo firme con una sonrisa se extendió por la cara con el movimiento de las tres agujas.

"¡Vamos a ir a esa isla! La que se está moviendo mucho. Apuesto a que va a ser realmente divertido." Él se rio, ignorando su grito indignado de protesta cuando se encontró con la influencia suficiente para agarrarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo.

"¡Luffy! ¡Acabas de salir de prisión ayer por la noche! Todos necesitamos un descanso ¡No nos harás ir a un lugar peligroso!"

"Pero yo estaba tan aburrido allí, y quiero ir a la aventura, tenemos una semana antes de que Tora-o regrese, y yo soy el capitán, ¡así que vamos!" Luffy replicó, su tono iba de lloriqueo a obstinadamente decidido mientras seguía.

"Luffy, por favor," ella gimió, "he estado en bastantes aventuras en las últimas semanas."

"¡Prometo que esto va a ser divertido! Estamos todos juntos de nuevo, y yo quiero encontrar un paraíso de la diversión con todos ustedes. Era todo lo que podía pensar mientras estaba en esa celda," puso mala cara, su expresión haciendo un hueco en su voluntad a pesar de que absolutamente no quería. "Eso y la carne. Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre!"

"El desayuno está listo, pero no comas la comida de…-"

"¡Wooo!" Luffy interrumpió a su cocinero mientras se desenrollaba a sí mismo de Nami y se echó a correr hacia la cocina.

"¡Luffy! ¡No te atrevas a tocar las comidas que he hecho sobre todo con amor por Nami-san y Robin-chan!" Sanji gritó mientras iba corriendo tras el capitán. "¡Oí! ¡Capitán de mierda! ¡Escúchame!"

Nami suspiró derrotada con una mano frotando las sienes mientras sentía un dolor de cabeza acercándose. Se escucharon los sonidos de gritos de dolor lejanos de Luffy cuando Sanji le dio una patada en la cabeza en algún lugar de la cocina, trayendo una suave sonrisa a su cara, sin embargo. Aunque estuviera agotada, ella estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, toda su familia de nuevo. Ella odiaba ser separado de ellos más que nada.

Tal vez lo que realmente era mejor era tener esta semana para pasar con ellos.

* * *

-Tres días de separación.

Law ya sospechaba que los sombreros de paja apuntaría hacia la más peligrosa isla dada su postura; aunque a ella no le gustara, pero conocía que su capitán lo suficientemente bien como para saber exactamente cuál era su ritmo. Mientras recordó que Nami estaba a salvo con su monstruosamente equipo fuerte, entonces él no se preocupaba demasiado.

Dos días, y lo encontró casi imposible de dormir, peor de lo que por lo general soportó. Sólo una noche con ella compartiendo su cama y no podía soportar dormir solo, despertarse por sí solo, su olor apenas persistente en las sabanas. Eso le hizo rudo e impaciente, la mayor parte de su tripulación, así como los presos, sabiamente le dieron un amplio espacio a bordo del buque.

Al principio del tercer día, estaba más que feliz de encontrarse con una isla, una pacífica si el Log Pose del tronco era algo por lo que pasar. Podía dejar a los prisioneros, reabastecer su nave, y despegar al caer la noche, si tenía suerte. Había permitido que su instinto lo guiara después de eso, comenzando con la dirección que asumió que Nami había tomado, obtienen una ventaja temprana para recuperarlos antes de llamar a su barco.

No había habido un puerto en cualquier lugar a lo largo de la costa, pero Bepo había visto una ciudad que se miraba prometedora hacia el interior, los escasos tejados de las estructuras hechas por el hombre apenas rozaban la superficie de los árboles de la isla. Ellos se dirigían en esa dirección, a ver si podían obtener cualquier información que pudiera ayudar a los presos a encontrar otro puerto seguro, lo que significa que podían navegar, lo que fuera que necesitaran para que ya no fuera su responsabilidad.

"No quiero a invadir la isla con los piratas y criminales," dijo mientras desembarcó con un pequeño grupo de hombres. "Voy a ir por delante con Shachi, Pingüino, y Bepo. El resto de ustedes quédense aquí y asegúrense de que nadie se meta en problemas. Si todo va bien, esto no debe tomar mucho tiempo."

Miró hacia atrás para ver a Jean Bart le da un movimiento de cabeza, los otros se acomodaron para esperar por ellos, y luego se volvió a llevar a su pequeño grupo hacia el interior. Había un camino estrecho una vez que llegaron a los árboles, había señales que indicaban el camino a la ciudad desde allí con advertencias claras de no desviarse del sendero. Tuvo que reprimir su curiosidad de lo que podría pasar fuera de lo común; tenía una misión allí, una de lo que no debía distraerse importa qué.

La estrechez de la acera les obligó a caminar en fila india mientras guiaba el camino, con los ojos barriendo sobre el bosque cada vez que espesan al sentir esas advertencias no sirvieron de nada. Podía oír crujir entre los arbustos, su mente racional cepillarse los sonidos fuera como animales corriendo alrededor, pero entonces no sería un fuerte ruido o el sonido retumbante de los movimientos de tierra, el sonido similar a un deslizamiento de rocas, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta la relativamente plana terreno.

"Manténgase alerta," ordenó a sus hombres cuando él utilizó su espada para hacer a un lado una rama que había caído parcialmente en el camino.

"¿Por qué este lugar se siente tan raro?" Shachi se estremeció justo detrás de él. "Hemos seguido la aguja más firme, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente estés simplemente pensando demasiado las cosas," Penguin se encogió de hombros, pero Law podía oír la tensión en su voz. Todos sabían que este lugar era más peligroso de lo que pareció por primera vez, algo que se debe esperar en el Nuevo Mundo.

"¿Ah?... ¿Capitán?" Preguntó Bepo tentativamente desde el fondo

"¿Qué pasa, Bepo?"

"Um, ¿dónde está el camino?"

Law llegó a un punto muerto y miró hacia el suelo para ver, de hecho, el rastro que estaban siguiendo había desaparecido. Él parpadeó, sorprendido porque él había lo estado siguiendo de manera constante y no podía recordar haberse alejarse de ella. Eso no podía ser bueno.

Los cuatro se quedaron completamente inmóviles cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de ellos, la mano de Law ya estaba formando su room para sacarlos de allí si era necesario. Para su continuo choque, el suelo detrás de ellos comenzó a cambiar y dar paso, hundiéndose sobre sí mismo y de manera constante con movimiento en su dirección como si ellos estaban siendo cazados.

No, definitivamente no es bueno.

"¡Corran!"

* * *

"¡¿Por qué dejo que Luffy nos haga esto!?" Nami gritó mientras se balanceaba atrás y adelante en sus ataduras, tratando de conseguir la palanca para liberar sus manos mientras colgaba boca abajo sobre una olla de agua hirviendo, Ussop y Chopper estaban temblando del miedo, uniéndose a ella. "¡Juro que voy a estrangularlo cuando lo encuentre!"

"¡Bueno gritando en mi oído no va a ayudar!" Ussop gritó de vuelta, advirtiendo tardíamente que era un error cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y cerró la boca, volviendo una mirada aterrorizada a la silenciosamente furiosa mujer con él. "Por favor no me mates, Nami."

"Uf," Nami suspiró profundamente, tragándose su rabia al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, este no era el momento de ser presa del pánico.

Sus rostros se agotaron de color cuando sintieron que sus cuerpos bajaban repentinamente, una burbuja estaba salpicando gotitas de agua caliente hirviendo sobre sus rostros ahora que estaban más cerca.

Ahora era el momento de pánico.

"¡Ayúdanos! ¡Alguien nos libre!" Nami y Ussop gritaron, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras ignoraban a los irritados miembros de las tribus tratando de bajarlos a la olla sólo para tener que empujarlos de nuevo sobre ella cada vez que se balanceaban en sus ataduras.

"¡Soy demasiado joven y hermoso para morir de esta manera!" Nami sollozó. "¡No quiero ser la cena de alguien!"

"¡Me gusto es horrible! ¡No quieren comerme! Estoy... estoy..." Ussop intentó algo para salvarlos. "¡Mi sangre es venenosa! Soy un descendiente de la gran... uh... rana de árbol aquelarre que se bañaba en la sangre de ranas venenosas hasta que, también, se hicieron tan venenoso como ellos. ¡Sí, eso es todo! ¡Si me comen morirán!"

"Somos inmunes a todos los venenos", un miembro de la tribu se encogió de hombros mientras se asomó dónde estaba Ussop y con un tenedor de madera en la mejilla para empujar de nuevo en su lugar sobre el bote. "Así está bien."

"¡Kyahhhh! ¡Alguien nos libre!" Nami y Ussop cada vez más gritaban.

* * *

"¡¿Dónde diablos está el barco!?" Law gritó cuando volvieron a la costa, Penguin estaba encorvado detrás de él tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Shachi y Bepo se derrumbaron en la arena. Estaba mirando hacia el océano abierto, donde sabía que había abandonado el barco y el resto de la tripulación, pero ahora ya no estaban.

"¿Tal vez tenían que desplazarse a causa de una amenaza?" Penguin dijo a través de sus pantalones. "Deberíamos llamarlos."

Law estrechó sus ojos en el agua por delante de él, su estado de ánimo era hosco una vez más por el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Esto debería haber sido fácil, pero estaba destinado a ser más difícil de lo previsto.

"Háganlo. Bepo," llamó, alertando a su navegante que se puso de pie cuando él lo vio alejarse por la costa. "Ven conmigo. Vamos a buscar la orilla para ver si se han movido. Me llaman si encuentran algo."

"Aye-aye, capitán," los tres estuvieron de acuerdo, Bepo siguió después de él, mientras que los otros dos hombres comenzaron a invocar el barco para ver dónde estaba.

El sol ya empezaba a ponerse mientras caminaban a lo largo de la costa, evitando los árboles y la parte principal de la isla. Habían pasado todo el día corriendo a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el camino y la ciudad, mientras que casi consiguieron ser tragados por la tierra debajo de ellos. Law había agotado sus poderes tele transportarse a su alrededor. No había manera de que pudiera dejar a los prisioneros allí, no en buena conciencia. Tal vez aquel cuyo corazón aún lo poseía, pero el resto habían sido más que honorable hasta el momento, no merecen caer en una isla carnívora.

"Espero que Nami-san lo esté haciendo bien", comentó improvisadamente Bepo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su espalda se dirigió directamente, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de que si él tenía razón en la dirección a la que Nami iba, y él estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con lo que se suponía que era una isla en calma, entonces no había manera de saber lo que podría estar sucediéndole. "Ah, lo siento, capitán."

Law dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras se obligaba a calmarse en la disculpa hosca de Bepo, su amigo, sin duda había notado su postura tensa inmediatamente. "Está bien, Bepo. Estoy seguro de que Nami-ya está bien."

Volvió la vista hacia el gran oso con una pequeña sonrisa, forzándose a sí mismo para que no se preocupara innecesariamente, no cuando ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Su tripulación estaba allí, ella estaba en buenas manos, y él volvería a verla muy pronto y hacer que esos mismos pensamientos se confirmaran.

"Ahora vamos," dijo más firme cuando se volteó en el momento Bepo le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa, "no quiero perder demasiado tiempo aquí."

"¡Capitán!" La voz de Shachi llamándolo atrajo su atención hacia el camino en el que había estado caminando, para ver a los otros dos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos. "¡Problemas!"

"¡¿Qué pasa ahora!? Pensé que les dije que me llamara si encontraban algo"

"¡Lo intentamos, pero los Den Mushi no están funcionando bien!" Shachi explicó poniéndolo al día. "Llamamos a Jean Bart, y todo lo que se escuchó fue estática. Luego, cuando tratamos de llamar de nuevo, sólo hizo clic una y otra vez antes de que el caracol volviera a dormir."

"Así que tenemos que buscar en toda esta isla a los otros," Law gimió mientras se frotaba los ojos. Ya estaba cansado de esa isla y sólo quería dormir, sabía que el sueño no vendría aunque estuviera su barco. "Divídanse. Tengo sus tarjetas de vivre, y deben tener la nuestra", se detuvo para mirarlos mientras asentían. "Busquemos durante toda la noche a los otros y encontrémonos en la madrugada si no hemos encontrado nada."

"¡Lo tengo!"

* * *

"¡Robin!" Nami gritó mientras se lanzaba a la mujer mayor al segundo que sus cuerdas fueron desatadas.

A sólo unos minutos antes de que Zoro y Robin habían logrado encontrarlos, justo antes de que casi los metieran en el agua hirviendo. Ella y Ussop había estado soplando en el agua, esperando en vano a que se enfriara, cualquier cosa para evitar que murieran de esa manera. Chopper se había despertado cuando la nariz de Ussop fue sumergiéndose en el agua, unos mechones de cabello de Nami cayendo dentro, también. El miembro más joven de su tripulación procedió a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones hasta que sintieron que la presión de las cuerdas que la sostenían aflojarse cuando una barra atravesó la cuerda y el árbol. Nami y Ussop por supuesto comenzaron a gritar de nuevo, pensando que iban a caer en el agua por los medios descuidados de Zoro para rescatarlos, pero afortunadamente se salvaron cuando una red de manos los acunó y se alejaron de la olla.

La atención de Robin se dividió entre consolando a Nami y el agrietamiento las espaldas de los miembros de una tribu. "He encontrado tú bastón en un claro no lejos de aquí," dijo mientras le entregó las barras azules, Nami dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Ella pensó que había perdido su arma cuando habían sido atrapados en una red que los izó en el aire de la nada, atrapándolos en una trampa de caza para ser encontrado por los caníbales hambrientos que cazaban en la isla.

"Gracias a Dios. ¿Han visto Luffy?" Preguntó mientras reunía su bastón para comenzar a pelear con el resto de la tribu para que pudieran salir corriendo.

"Yo lo vi hace un tiempo. Parecía como si estuviera teniendo diversión," respondió Zoro mientras cortaba a otros cinco hombres. "Él está bien."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Nami gritó y se tomó un momento para perforar a Zoro en la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de sus gruñidos en respuesta enfurecidos. "¡Esto no está bien! ¡Casi termino hervida para la cena de alguien! ¡Quiero salir de esta isla antes de que alguien en realidad no sea comido!"

"Mire, acabo de salvarte de eso. No dejaré que suceda de nuevo."

"¡Maldita sea, no lo harás! ¡Porque nos vamos!"

"¡Nami! ¡Zoro! ¡Chicos!"

"Hablando del diablo," Ella gimió cuando ella giró para ver a su capitán venir corriendo por el bosque agitando los brazos, el resto de su equipo siguiéndolo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a la estampida de los miembros de una tribu muy enojado corriendo detrás de ellos, lanzando jabalinas y cuchillos a los otros hombres mientras se dirigían hacia ellos.

"¡He encontrado un tesoro en una cueva!" Luffy gritó mientras sostenía un collar de oro, la atención de Nami olvidó de repente todo el peligro, ya que aterrizó en la joyería brillante.

"¡¿Dónde está la cueva!? ¡¿Hay más!? ¡¿Por qué estamos aquí y no allá!?" Nami preguntó frenéticamente, con los ojos iluminados por la avaricia cuando ella le arrancó el collar de él para inspeccionarlo mientras corría pasándola...

"¡Oí! ¡Nami! ¡Ahora no es el momento para eso!" Zoro gritó antes de agarrar su cintura y elevándola sobre su hombro para correr después de su capitán, los vecinos enojados los persiguieron todo el camino. "¡Pensé que quería salir de esta isla!"

"Pero Zoro ~" Ella hizo un puchero, volviéndose a mirarlo con los ojos llenos belli que le hizo gemir con molestia. "Esta isla no es tan peligroso en absoluto."

"Sólo estás diciendo eso por el oro, bruja codiciosa."

"¡Nami-swan ~ tengo más oro por aquí!" Sanji mientras corría a su lado, con la mirada fija del espadachín, a quien lanzó puñetazos, a la joven con la que se desmayó cómicamente. "Tomamos todo lo que podíamos antes de que esos tipos nos atacaran. Franky tiene una bolsa entera a la espalda."

"¿Realmente, Sanji-kun?" Ella le sonrió, mirando por encima de todas las joyas que se metía en los bolsillos y envolvía alrededor de su cuello. "¿Había más?"

"¡Cállate, bruja! ¡No vamos a devolvernos, incluso si había más!" Zoro gritó consiguiendo ser rechazado por Nami nuevo. "Pensé que no quería morir por ser comido. Eso es lo que va a pasar si vuelves a por ese tesoro."

"Pero dijiste que no dejarías que ocurriera de nuevo, Zoro. Confío en que me protejas mientras tomo todo mi oro". Ella batió sus ojos en él y haciendo un puchero con su labio.

"¡¿Ya me estás ofreciendo voluntariamente para ayudar!? ¡Y no es tu oro!"

"Va a ser mi oro después de que yo lo robé". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Y por supuesto que te ofreciendo como voluntario, a menos que la intención de dejar que me vaya fuera en una isla tan peligrosa por mí mismo."

"¡Nami-swan! ¡Te llevare, no es necesario que ese bruto te proteja!"

"Gracias, Sanji, pero te necesito para que lleves lo que tienes a la nave. Sólo dime qué dirección se encuentra, y lo encontraré." Sonrió al cocinero que frunció el ceño por un momento hasta que ella batió sus ojos con coquetería y saltó para señalar la dirección en la cueva era. "No debe ser demasiado lejos hacia el oeste."

"¡Ahh, perfecto! ¡Vamos, Zoro, que el oro no va a robar solo!" Nami dijo mientras se bajó de su agarre mientras corría y lo agarró por su larga capa verde para arrastrarlo en la dirección que Sanji señaló. "¡Sanji-kun, te estoy confiando en llevar el oro y a Luffy de nuevo a la nave!"

"Sí, Nami-swan!"

"¡Maldita sea, bruja! ¡No tienes que tirar de mí!" Zoro golpeó con fuerza en la mano mientras luchaba con los miembros de la tribu que lo perseguían desde un principio, cambiando de dirección ahora poniéndose en paralelo con ellos, ya que se dividieron en dos grupos para perseguir a la tripulación dividida.

"¡Sí lo hago te perderás, y luego voy a ser el plato principal de nuevo!" Ella gritó antes de desatar un masivo rayo, sacando un gran número de sus perseguidores. Al ver que el camino era mayormente despejado ahora, ella envió a Zoro una amplia sonrisa.

"Sus ojos son demasiado codiciosos, Nami." Suspiró en derrota, pero aceleró el ritmo para ir a la par con ella. "Vamos a terminar con esto para que podamos salir de esta isla."

* * *

Al amanecer, Law se encontró mirando las mandíbulas de una isla carnívora, con su diabólica sonrisa maliciosa al oír el mal humor que sentía en las circunstancias, un mal humor que iba a tomar en el suelo y la roca que estaba tratando de consumir su barco Y la tripulación para el desayuno. Sus hombres habían sido absorbidos por la tierra, retenidos allí hasta que la isla estaba lista para devorarlos para siempre. Él era el único que había logrado escapar de él, dejándolo a él para liberarlos.

Nunca había realizado una cirugía en una isla para eliminar personas alojadas en él, pero había una primera vez para todo. Mientras que en su mayoría estuvieran en una sola pieza, debería funcionar bien.

"¡Capitán!" Shachi lloró en vano tratando de tirar de sus piernas por la arena movediza con el suelo sosteniéndolo, los otros miembros de la tripulación y los presos a su cargo estaban llamándolo también,

"Sólo quédense tranquilos y quietos." Ordenó, con la espada en alto dispuesto a cortar lejos. Su otra mano fue sostenida, manteniendo su Room mientras arrojaba cualquier roca y árboles en el estómago del animal para evitar que se la tragara con los demás.

Incluso su propia tripulación tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo cuando volvió su atención hacia ellos al arco de su espada sobre sus posiciones, los prisioneros gritaron como si realmente iban a ser cortados. Habría rodado los ojos por su histeria si no estuviera tan ocupado separándolos de la tierra y cambiándolos de lugar con rocas que mantenía alineados en el borde de la barrera de su poder.

"¡Quédense donde estás tan pronto como sean liberados!" Ordenó a los hombres que aterrizaron libres de las garras de la isla. "Si se mueven, es posible encontrar otra boca esperando."

Algunos de los presos parecían huir, de todos modos, aterrorizados cuando el terreno alrededor de Law se agitó y se levantó para atacar al capitán notablemente tranquilo. No les prestó mucha atención cuando cortó la tierra y la roca tratando de envolverlo, saltando hasta que estaba de pie sobre lo que podía pasar por una cabeza donde él clavó su espada para mantenerla firme. La isla se sacudió violentamente, temblorosa y rugiendo, ya que luchó para desalojarlo de lo que él había asumido ser un punto vulnerable.

"¡Kyah!" Un grito de vuelta en el bosque alrededor del claro que estaba luchando apenas llamó su atención. Miró a su tripulación ya los prisioneros, notó que algunos desaparecieron, y adivinó que no lo habían escuchado y huyeron. Eran sólo los prisioneros, y era su culpa si morían después de no seguir sus órdenes, pero seguían siendo su responsabilidad y su honor no lo dejaba pasar por alto por completo.

"Penguin, Jean Bart; vayan a ayudar a esos idiotas antes de que los maten." Ordenó confiando en que se ocuparan de ello mientras él, para que al menos descubriera una manera de derribar la isla el tiempo suficiente para ayudarlos a escapar. También necesitaba liberar su buque, el submarino estaba fuertemente encajado en el suelo y piedra cercana. Mientras su equipo manejaba a los fugitivos, se dejó caer hacia abajo y apretó los dedos a la isla. "¡Counter Shock!"

Dio un salto tan pronto como la carga eléctrica se precipitó en la masa de la isla. Ignoró por completo el sonido de su tripulación y los prisioneros saltando y gritando cuando la carga corrieron a través de la totalidad de la isla, casi sorprendiendo a todos los demás en su estela. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como la isla se estremecía y se sacudía debajo de él antes de hundirse hacia abajo, cayendo en silencio y aparentemente inconsciente.

"Eso debería hacerlo", murmuró y volvió su atención hacia su nave, cortándolo libre y levantándolo del suelo con un dedo. Justo cuando se estaba asentando en la tierra calmada, se dio cuenta de Penguin y Jean Bart volviendo con un par de los presos que se había escapado, los dos hombres con ellos estaba bastante mal golpeados, pero por lo demás bien. "Todo el mundo ¡Dense prisa y entren en el barco!"

Justo cuando dio su orden, el suelo bajo ellos tembló, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba hacia atrás para ver la masa reformándose y creciendo, el fluido como la tierra se elevó sobre ellos mucho más de lo que había antes. "¡No pierdan un segundo, chicos! ¡Cualquiera que no esté a bordo se quedará atrás!"

Su amenaza hizo que todos se pelearan mientras él se apresuraba a la enorme masa de tierra que empezaba a caer en picado, con la intención de aplastarlos como bichos y tragarlos. Al parecer, su último ataque había servido en su mayor parte para enojarlo. No importaba, los sacaría de allí.

Energía corrió a través de su espada mientras se inclinó delante de él, formando un arco su hoja justo antes de que la isla pudiera aplastar y cortar la forma en cinco piezas con su Radio Knife, ralentizando su capacidad para reformarse. Reaccionó violentamente agitándose pero cayó sobre sí mismo, dejándolo abierto la entrada de su nave. Toda su tripulación parecía estar a bordo, esperando a por él, al igual que él ordenó. Sin nada de qué preocuparse, se subió a la cubierta y formó su habitación a su alrededor, con la poca energía que le quedaba para cambiar con árboles y rocas en toda la isla hasta llegar al mar.

"¡Todo el mundo a sus estaciones y estar listo para bucear!" Llamó cuando el barco aterrizó en la playa con un fuerte golpe, respirando con dificultad mientras se empujaba a expandir sus poderes una última vez. Podía ver árboles arrastrados a la isla mientras su boca se aprovechaba de ellos, cada vez más cerca. Obligó a la nave a subir al momento que una boca gigante comenzó a abrir justo al lado de ella, y con un movimiento de su dedo lo empujó sobre el océano.

Escuchó a su tripulación señalando a los que estaban en la sala de control para que comenzaran a alejarse y a zambullirse en el momento en que aterrizaron en el agua. Se quedó en la cubierta, alerta y observando que la isla no viniera sobre ellos desde el fondo del océano. Cuando estaban finalmente a lo que él considera una distancia segura, corrió en el interior del barco cuando empezó a hundirse en el agua.

Esa isla había sido un completo fracaso y pérdida de tiempo. Habían pasado ya cuatro días, tenía tres días más antes de que tener que ponerse en contacto con Nami como había prometido. Había esperado que fueran antes, pero parecía que no iba a suceder.

* * *

"Lástima que Robin no está con nosotros. Esa cueva tenía algo escrito extraño que podría haber sido capaz de traducir", comentó Nami mientras admiraba una nueva corona de oro.

Ella y Zoro había logrado llegar a la cueva sin demasiados problemas, el espadachín había sacado el resto de los miembros de la tribu que los estaban persiguiéndolos con facilidad. Sus compañeros de tripulación habían conseguido todo el oro que habían podido llevar, pero todavía había mucho más y Nami no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo atrás. Zoro tenía que cargar con dos bolsas grandes de ella mientras Nami llevó una pequeña bolsa de joyas y la corona. En suma, fue un viaje muy rentable y más que compensado por casi ser comido por caníbales.

"Sí, tal vez era una advertencia de que este oro fue maldecido," Zoro bromeó a su lado.

La espalda de Nami se puso rígida, el pensamiento no pasó por su mente hasta que Zoro lo mencionó y se preguntó si tal vez podría ser cierto.

"Estaba bromeando, Nami," rio hacía el espadachín. "No estoy preocupado por alguna maldición estúpida, incluso si es verdad

Nami se obligó a reír con él. Por supuesto que no estaría preocupado por una maldición, que llevaba alrededor de una espada maldita. Ella, por el contrario, no le gustaba la idea de llevar algo así en su nave.

Pero era oro. Una gran cantidad de oro. Y le encantaba el oro.

"Tienes razón, estoy seguro de que está bien." Ella sonrió, sacudiéndose sus preocupaciones supersticiosas. El dinero era dinero y el dinero que confiaba más que nada, no sería un problema.

Y a continuación, un cuchillo pasó su cabeza lo suficientemente cerca para cortar algunos mechones de su pelo fuera.

"¡Dioses de esta isla por favor, perdóname por tomar su oro! ¡Yo no sabía que estaba maldito!" Ella gritó cuando juntó las manos y miró al cielo, Zoro gruñó a su lado mientras dejaba caer los dos sacos y girar alrededor y bloquear unos cuantos cuchillos y lanzas volando a ellos.

"Es sólo más miembros de la tribu, Nami!" El espadachín gritó a ella, rompiendo con su oración suplicante. "Están tratando de obtener de vuelta su oro... o nos come... probablemente ambas cosas."

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡Lo sé!" Ella gritó cuando volvió en sí y sacó su bastón para hacer estallar sus perseguidores de distancia. No hay manera de que estuviera dejando que ellos tienen tomaran su oro; No después de que intentaran comérsela. Maldito o no, era de ella ahora.

Por suerte, la gente no era exageradamente fuerte, fácilmente derrotados entre el rayo de Nami y el manejo de la espada de Zoro. Casi pareció que estaban en el claro, listo para hacer una carrera de vuelta al barco, cuando los árboles comenzaron a azotar alrededor, atrapándolos en una ráfaga pesada. Los ojos de Nami se agrandaron cuando sintió en ella la sensación del cambio de la presión barométrica estática aumentando sin parar en el aire. Los locales que quedaban inmediatamente comenzaron a dispersarse, corriendo en busca de refugio ante la repentina tormenta.

"¡Zoro! ¡Tenemos que correr!" Ella gritó, agarrándolo por la manga y tirando de él en una dirección que sabía que no conducía directamente a la nave, pero era conducido fuera de la trayectoria de las condiciones meteorológicas peligrosas, simplemente tenían que tomar una ruta más larga de la costa. "¡Coge el oro!"

"¡Mujer! ¿Supervivencia o el oro? ¡Escoja uno!" Zoro gritó mientras ella se lo llevó, pero todavía se estiró para agarrar uno de los sacos mientras corrían, sabiendo que sería golpeado si lo hacía.

Ellos salieron de la zona justo en el tiempo que un gran tornado tocó tierra donde habían estado de pie, el saco restante de oro fue lanzado al aire junto con los árboles y la suciedad. Nami miró hacia atrás para ver si estaban recibiendo cualquier distancia, pero sus ojos se agrandaron mientras observaba la persecución de un vórtice después de ellos, cuatro más en espiral fuera de la nube de embudo con él, creando una serie de tornados que parecía extrañamente como una mano para llegar a ellos.

Nami nunca había gritado tan fuerte, ni correr tan rápido, como lo había hecho. Ella estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de que el oro estaba maldito.

Se sintió aliviada cuando vio el Sunny cerca de la costa, Robin estaba esperando por ellos con el Mini Merry. Ella tendría que impulsarse a través del agua con su bastón si tenían alguna esperanza de aventajar a los tornados en caso de que los siguiera hacia el océano, su mente rápidamente estaba elaborando un plan para escapar si eso ocurriera.

¡Robin-chan! ¿Está todo el mundo a bordo de la nave?" Nami llamó cuando Robin levantó la mirada hacia los tornados que se avecinaban a velocidad por encima de ellas.

"Lo están. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que los dos podrían haber sido capturados y canibalizados, pero veo que eras más en peligro de ser absorbidos por la atmósfera y ser tirados millas de distancia de aquí." Ella dijo ayudándola a subir a la pequeña embarcación, Zoro se arrojó a bordo junto con el oro. Ambos ignoraron sus pensamientos oscuros, Nami estaba demasiado centrada en la preparación de su Clima Tact para alejarlos, y Zoro de pie a su lado con las espadas desenvainadas ya que consideraba q cortar a través de las nubes y el viento.

Cuando una nube embudo comenzó a tocar la playa en frente de ellos, Nami desencadenó su Gust Sword en el agua, lanzándolos fuera de peligro. Robin floreció manos extra para mantenerlos a todos ellos en su lugar mientras el barco se disparó a través del agua hacia el Cielo, saltando a través del agua como una piedra.

El tornado se disolvió instantáneamente cuando cayó al océano, Nami suspiro de alivio cuando vio que los otros embudos hicieron lo mismo, lo que significaban que estaban a salvo, siempre y cuando estaban lejos de la isla. Detuvo el Gust Sword, dejando que su pequeña embarcación fuera más lento mientras tomó la totalidad de la tormenta sobre la isla.

Parecía que estaba lloviendo tornados.

"Bueno, al menos, el oro no está maldito", se quejó. "Es sólo el clima de la isla."

"¿Maldito?" Robin preguntó mientras ella se consiguió situado en la parte frontal para dirigir la nave.

"Hubo una cierta escritura divertida en las paredes de la cueva. Dije en broma que el oro podría ser una maldición, y Nami lo tomó en serio." Zoro explicó.

"Bueno, nunca se sabe con esas cosas," Nami resopló.

"Hmm, Nami tenía razón para sospechar, en realidad. Hay un número de antiguas civilizaciones que colocan maldiciones terribles en sus tesoros. Desfiguración o la muerte eran los más probables castigos de robar a sus dioses." Robin dijo, con el dedo a la barbilla al recordar lo que sabía. Nami reprimió un escalofrío ante la idea. "La mayoría colocaban trampas alrededor de ellos, sin embargo, quien garantiza el castigo eran los dioses ellos mismo no pueden."

"Bueno, ya que salimos de la isla y no había trampas de todo el oro, que supongo que todavía es seguro decir que no estaba maldito." Nami razonó, presionando su preocupación mientras miraba a su amado nuevo tesoro. "Pero tal vez en la próxima isla que deberíamos tratar de cambiarlo por Berries, por si acaso."

"Una idea sabia asumiendo que una maldición no sigue a nadie que robó el oro, si aún lo tienen." Robin asintió, haciendo que Nami palidecer ante esa perspectiva.

"¿Quieres dejar de asustarla?," murmuró Zoro. "Me niego a haber pasado por eso sólo para volver para que pueda devolverlo Nami; El oro no está maldito, deja de ser paranoica."

Nami respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras se lo repetía a sí misma. Cuando ella clavó sus talones en el pie de Zoro por su insensibilidad, se sentía moderadamente mejor.

Al menos hasta que estaban de vuelta en el Sunny, asegurando el Mini Merry en el sistema de acoplamiento, y Nami sintieron el mismo enfriamiento corriendo por su espalda diciéndole que el clima estaba tomando un giro en contra de ellos.

"¡Franky! ¡Prepárate para una explosión!" Ella gritó mientras subía hasta la cubierta y cogió unos prismáticos para mirar hacia el océano abierto. Las nubes sobre la isla se extendían hacia fuera, acercándose a la nave, y no era una buena señal.

"Nami, ¿qué está pasando?" Luffy le preguntó, pero ella le hizo caso omiso.

"El objetivo directamente hacia el sur", señaló, "¡y todo el mundo agarra a algo!"

Apenas se había dado terminado de dar su advertencia cuando el barco fue sacudido violentamente, arrojó a un lado por un momento. Luffy rodeó a Nami con un brazo mientras el otro se arremolinaba alrededor del mástil, permitiéndole quedarse cerca del centro de la cubierta mientras miraba fijamente el enorme chorro de agua que llegaba hacia el cielo a la derecha junto a ellos.

"¡Franky! ¡Ahora!"

"¡Lo tienes, girlie!" Llamó, Chopper estaba gritando en algún lugar dentro de la nave para hacerles saber que todo estaba listo para la explosión.

Nami gritó como otro pico comenzó a formarse y apuntar a la derecha en su nave. Antes de que los golpeara, el Coup de Burst fue activado, volando con sólo una pequeña lluvia de agua y ráfaga de viento golpeándolos. Cuando su nave aterrizó sin problemas, sin la tormenta que produjo la isla, Nami se permitió contraer a la cubierta con un gemido de alivio.

"¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Vamos a buscar otra isla!" Luffy aplaudió cuando la soltó, Nami gimió más fuerte en respuesta.

""¿Voy a sobrevivir esta semana?," murmuró, dándose cuenta de que era bastante tarde en el cuarto día desde que Law se había ido. Los tres primeros días fueron muy duros, pero al menos su tripulación la mantenían ocupada, con la mente más centrada en mantener a su capitán alejado de los problemas que el hombre con el que había caído de alguna manera. Ese cuarto día que estaban corriendo por su vida en la isla, sin embargo, había hecho todo el truco en hacer olvidar la distancia entre ellos.

"Shishishi," Luffy se rio mientras le palmeó la espalda confortablemente. "No se preocupe, Nami, la siguiente isla va ser aún más divertido. Puedo sentirlo."

Su rostro palideció mientras consideraba la idea de Luffy de diversión. Ella realmente esperaba que esa semanera estuviese segura.

* * *

-7 días de diferencia.

"¿¡Tienes que estar bromeando!?" Law gritó mientras aterrizaban en otra isla, una semana después de separarse de los sombreros de paja. En el momento en que salieron a cubierta, se encontraron con un grupo de infantes de la marina en el puerto. No parecían haberlo seguido a juzgar por sus expresiones de asombro mientras levantaban de sus armas el momento en que vieron a su barco ascender del agua.

Esta fue la tercera isla que no iba a funcionar para dejar a los prisioneros. La segunda isla que encontraron había sido completamente deshabitado, y al mismo tiempo tentador, pero no podía dejarlos allí con ninguna línea de vida. Ahora estaba cara a cara con infantes de marina, las últimas personas que quería ver después de todo lo que había soportado por los sombreros de paja.

"¡Vámonos!" Llamó a sus hombres, indicándoles que se apresuraran de nuevo en la nave cuando los soldados comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. Él parecía tranquilo mientras extendía su habitación y comenzó a arrojar las balas hacia atrás, su espada para cortar sus extremidades y prevenir más ataques, pero por dentro estaba irritando con impaciencia.

Quería hablar con ella. Quería verla. Quería sentirla. Era extraño, una sensación extranjera y familiar al tener a alguien tan importante en su vida. Es por esto que mantuvo a la gente a una distancia la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo intentó, luchó para mantener sus sentimientos platónicos por ella para evitar eso mismo. Era el momento de tomar el control ahora, se permitió la atención, pero aún no le importaba, estaba contento con el giro de los eventos-excepto por la imperiosa necesidad de verla cuando parecía que el mundo estaba haciendo lo que podía para evitar que eso ocurriera tan pronto como él deseaba.

Mientras tanto, sólo necesitaba hablar con ella para hacerle saber que no iba a hacer con el plazo de una semana.

"¡Obtengan las bombas de humo listas!" Dijo cuándo se retiraron del puerto, los marines se acumularon en su barco de guerra para darles caza.

Shachi y el Penguin no tardaron en llegar corriendo a pie a cada lado de él con bazucas sobre sus hombros cargados con bombas de humo hechas con el veneno que Nami robó para él cuando por primera vez la encontró. Realmente iba a venir bien más de lo que pensaba.

Observó cómo los contenedores se disparaban contra la cubierta del buque de guerra, sintiéndose ligeramente contento mientras explotaban y golpeaban a sus perseguidores inconscientes, permitiéndole correr sin más interferencias. Sin decir una palabra a sus hombres, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la nave cuando se detuvieron más lejos de la isla, yendo directamente a su habitación y el Den Mushi que tenía ahí.

Esperaba que la siguiente isla fuera ideal para dejar a los prisioneros, pero no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo se tardaría. Lo más probable es que fuera sólo unos pocos días, pero estaba suponiendo que no hubiera interrupciones a lo largo del camino. Le diría a Nami que esperara otra semana, y esperaba que fuera la estimación correcta.

Al menos le diría si al menos respondiera al maldito transpondedor.

Nunca había fulminó con tanta fuerza a su Den Den Mushi como lo hizo entonces, sentado en su habitación durante cinco minutos como el caracol sonando una y otra vez sin ninguna respuesta. La última vez que esto sucedió fue en Green Bit, al menos ahora no estaba corriendo por su vida, desesperado por conseguir su ayuda, pero sabía que la razón por la que, ni sus compañeros de tripulación podían responder era porque estaban luchando con Giolla. Esperaba que no estuvieran en el medio de otra pelea, pero existía la posibilidad de que estuvieran ocupados explorando una isla.

"¿Capitán?" Penguin advirtió cautelosamente desde la puerta, sacando un suspiro de él mientras colgaba y se volvía para mirar a su compañero de equipo. "Bepo trazó un curso para otra isla, y los marines no nos están siguiendo."

"Bueno. Esperemos que esta es la última." Él gimió, reclinándose en su silla de escritorio, sus manos apretadas sobre los ojos mostrando su continuo agotamiento.

"¿Ella no respondió?"

"No." Él respondió, con las manos retrocediendo en el cuero cabelludo por debajo de su sombrero. No le sorprendió que Penguin descubriera que la estaba llamando, su tripulación lo sabía muy bien, que no pasó muchas conjeturas. No había nadie más en el mundo que prefiriera contactarla, aunque tuviera razones para hacerlo.

"Estoy seguro de que es sólo que está ocupada. Sabes cómo es su equipo." Se imaginó Penguin encogiéndose de hombros después de que intentara aliviar sus preocupaciones. Se quedó en silencio, y acordó que constituía una explicación probable, junto con la exploración de otra isla. Incluso si ella estaba en el barco, las payasadas de su capitán mantenían a todo el mundo ocupado. "Siempre puede llamar de nuevo más tarde."

"Mm."

* * *

"¡Luffy! ¡Haz algo!" Nami gritó mientras corría junto a Sanji, la cara del hombre era de terror como la suya.

Tenían un ejército de arañas tan grandes como la cabeza corriendo detrás de ellos, el espectáculo era tan grotesco e inquietante que Nami estaba seguro de que tendría pesadillas por el resto de la semana. Mientras ella estaba explorando la isla con Sanji, confiando en que la protegería como era su costumbre, no había ninguna posibilidad de que eso ocurra cuando la amenaza era cualquier tipo de insecto o arácnido. Ella hubiera estado mejor con Ussop en esa situación.

Su capitán estaba corriendo detrás de ellos, riéndose histéricamente a pesar del peligro que corrían. Él no le importaba. Estaba teniendo una explosión.

Había sido una semana desde que se habían visto por última vez a Law, y Nami estaba cansando de las infinitas aventuras. Al menos eso era lo que estaba diciéndose a sí misma mientras corría por su vida. Amaba a su capitán y su tripulación, su pequeña familia adoptiva, y lo hizo como el entusiasmo y la emoción que acompaña a visitar todos los lugares a los que nunca había estado antes. Ella estaba viviendo su sueño, y era realmente todo lo que importaba.

Pero echaba de menos a Law y que sólo quería un día en el que no estuviera en peligro de ser comido por algo.

"¡Fresh Fire!" Franky llamó al pasar corriendo por ellos y Brook, encendiendo tantas arañas como pudo en el fuego, para alivio de Nami.

"¡Ah! ¡Todas esas arañas hacen que mi piel se ponga de gallina!" Brook gritó mientras empezaba a sacar su espada. Nami estaba esperando su pausa, como siempre lo hacía. "¡Si bien no tengo ninguna piel! ¡Yohohoho!"

Las arañas no se quemaron, se cortaron por la espada de Brook, dándole a Nami y a Sanji la oportunidad de respirar, deteniéndose en una parada. Luffy, por desgracia, no se detuvo, el joven capitán chocó en ellos un momento después y envió a todos al suelo en una maraña de extremidades.

"¡Luffy!" Nami gritó cuando le dio un puñetazo encima de la cabeza. "¡Mira hacia dónde vas!"

"Lo siento," rio, frotando la pequeña protuberancia que ella le dio.

"¿Terminamos aquí?" Suspiró mientras volviendo a ponerse de pie, Sanji ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Vi a Robin, Chopper, Ussop hace un poco. Parece que se las arreglaron para encontrar un pueblo para abastecerse." Franky explicó distraídamente, su atención se volvió parcialmente hacia unas cuantas arañas diminutas que seguían saliendo de la pila de muertos arácnidos, el cyborg rápidamente los quemó para que no trataran de atacar también. "Se dirigían de vuelta al barco."

Nami asintió, aliviada de que habían dejado a Zoro en el buque para mantener la guardia para que no tuvieran que ir en busca de él, suponiendo que no se había ido a vagar por su cuenta. Sin embargo, parecía estar satisfecho de pasar el día durmiendo, así que esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho.

"Muy bien, entonces yo digo que es hora de ir", dijo mientras se gira en la dirección de la nave.

"¡Aww, pero Nami! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo!" Luffy se quejó siguiéndola. Ella le lanzó una mirada, e hizo un puchero en derrota. El hecho de que no estaba poniendo más de un argumento le dijo que no le importaba demasiado sobre quedarse o ir; curioso, pero no iba a leer demasiado en él.

"Vamos a tener diversión en la siguiente isla, Luffy". Ella suspiró, dejando arriba su mirada para enviarle una suave sonrisa. "¿Y no tienes hambre después de andar todo el día?"

Ella se rio cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y rugió su estómago, en el momento justo. "¡Ah! ¡Eso es! ¡Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre!"

"Espera hasta que volvamos a la nave y voy a hacer algo para la cena." Sanji dijo con calma mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. "Yo estaba pensando en cocinar ese enorme pez que tenemos en el acuario."

"Ooooohhhhh, que suena delicioso," babeaba Luffy.

"¡Ah! ¡Ustedes!" Ussop estaba diciendo en voz alta cortando la conversación cuando volvieron a ver a sus otros tres miembros de la tripulación ponerse detrás de ellos.

"¿Creí que ustedes ya estaría de vuelta en el barco?" Franky preguntó Robin cuando ella se acercó a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Tendríamos, excepto que nos encontramos con un poco de problemas", explicó.

"¿Arañas?" El cyborg preguntó con una ceja curiosa.

"Mmm, no, sólo un pequeño paquete de cerdos carnívoros. Afortunadamente Ussop fue capaz de ponerlos a dormir antes de que Chopper fuera comido."

"Casi me morí," Chopper se quejó con terror, lo que llevó a Nami para llegar a él para saltar en sus brazos para que pudiera llevarlo el resto del camino a la nave con comodidad, el joven reno tenía una mirada mucho más desgastada de lo que debería ser. "Oh sí, Nami, ¿cómo está tu brazo?"

Nami sonrió a su preocupación por su bienestar, a pesar de lo que había sufrido ese día. Había sido difícil seguir las órdenes de Law para tomarlo con calma con el brazo, pero hasta ahora había logrado evitar volver a hacerlo, y parecía estar mejorando rápidamente. "Está bien. Los ejercicios que has tenido conmigo han ayudado mucho."

"¡Idiota! ¡Lo que me dices no me hace feliz!" Chopper se sonrojó y hundió la cara contra su pecho. Si no hubiera estado sosteniéndolo, sabía que el cumplido le habría hecho bailar como de costumbre.

Todos rieron ante su reacción mientras el buque entró en la vista. A medida que se acercaban, Nami podría haber jurado que escuchó el sonido del timbre Den Den Mushi, pero fue cortado justo al llegar a la orilla.

Franky y Ussop comenzaron a descargar los suministros, Sanji se dirigió a la cocina con Luffy babeando en el camino detrás de él, mientras que el resto se llevó a bordo para prepararse para salir.

"¡Zoro!" Nami llamó mientras dejaba a Chopper abajo para que pudiera ayudar a llevar los suministros médicos que le compró a su oficina. Nami lo buscó en la cubierta cuando ella no consiguió una respuesta, el pánico la invadió por un momento mientras se preguntaba si él podría haber escapado mientras estaban fuera. "¡Zoro!"

"Deja tus gritos, bruja," Zoro se quejó a través de un bostezo en el puesto de vigía e, Nami miró hacia arriba para verlo hacia fuera de una ventana y frotando su ojo sano. Definitivamente había pasado todo el día durmiendo, tal como ella esperaba. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me pareció oír el timbre del transpondedor," dijo. "¿Ha llamado alguien mientras no estábamos?"

"No lo sé. No he oído nada." Se encogió de hombros, muy a su irritación. Ella sabía que Law debería estar llamando pronto, y odiaba la idea de que él podría haber estado tratando de ponerme en contacto con ella sólo para tener a Zoro soñando a través de la llamada. "Si es importante, van a llamar de nuevo."

Nami suspiró derrotado. Si se trataba de Law, seguramente lo intentaría más tarde.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cocina para tomar un aperitivo, el sonido de un gran graznido le llamó la atención. Echó un vistazo hacia la isla, la dirección de donde procedía, y sus ojos se abrieron con la boca abierta, ante la visión que la saludaba.

Una gaviota, fácilmente del tamaño de su barco, si no más grande, se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Tenía la boca abierta y el esófago listo para alcanzarlos para una comida.

"¿¡Tienes que estar bromeando!?" Ella gritó cuando encontró su voz, la tripulación saltó a la acción para defender la nave.

Ella sólo quería un solo día en el que no era la comida de algo. Sólo un día.

* * *

-Diez días de diferencia.

"Respondan a su maldito Den Den Mushi," Law gruñó sin aliento mientras corría a través de un puerto de montaña, su tripulación con él y el ejército muy territorial de un reino dando persecución detrás de ellos. "¡Nami-ya!"

Miró al Den Mushi en la mano, dispuesto a responder a alguien que, preferentemente fuera la mujer con la que quería hablar. Hubo una explosión desde atrás que él no hizo caso, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando se estrelló contra la pared de la montaña a su derecha.

"¡Room!" Llamó cuando el ataque creó un deslizamiento de rocas y avalanchas en el pico anterior, con el simple accionamiento de un dedo, arrojó la mayor parte de las rocas en el ejército, salvo su camino, mientras que el cambio que él y su tripulación se arrastraba hasta el fondo de la montaña hasta que estuvieron a salvo en la base. Había utilizado la mayor parte de su energía en ese punto, pero todavía tenían unas formas de ejecutar antes de que fueran de nuevo a la nave y esos malditos prisioneros que simplemente no era capaz de deshacerse de él.

Había intentado llamar a Nami todos los días durante los últimos cuatro días, pero cada vez que lo hizo nunca recibió una respuesta, o algo que sucedió en su extremo que lo obligó a terminar la llamada antes de que la mujer, o un compañero de tripulación, pudiera recogerlo. Él sabía que era probable que estuviera muy irritada e impaciente, tanto como él lo estaba, y él no se sorprendería si ella había tratado de llamar sólo para enfrentar el mismo problema. Al menos esperaba que ella había tratado de ponerse en contacto con él, no quería pensar que algo podría haber ocurrido para impedir que hablara con él por completo. No había nada acerca de los Sombreros de Paja durante la última semana y media, por lo que sabía que significaba que no habían sido capturados en cualquiera de las principales dificultades, de interés general.

"Maldita sea," maldijo, renunciando a la llamada mientras metía el caracol de nuevo en su abrigo y se centró en escapar de la isla.

"¿Tal vez esté fuera del alcance con el Den Mushi pequeño?" Shachi dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando el capitán le envió un pequeño resplandor, pero rápidamente se fue. "Vamos a tratar de nuevo con el largo transpondedor de rango a bordo."

Law gruñó en voz baja, pero una explosión al lado de su grupo le obligó a prestar atención de nuevo. Tomaría su frustración con los idiotas que tratan de matarlos.

Había algo catártico sobre rebanar cabezas.

* * *

-Doce días de diferencia.

"Nami-swan~ ¡Aquí está su té!" Sanji cantaba mientras hacía giraba alrededor de la cocina en la navegante sentada a la mesa, no tan sutilmente mirando fijamente al Den Mushi del otro lado de la habitación.

El pie de Nami estaba golpeando con impaciencia en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con los dedos tamborileando sin pensar sobre sus bíceps. Casi dos semanas y todavía no había llamado, ni había contestado cuando intentó llamarlo. Ella sabía que no era a propósito, pero todavía le irritaba que no podían parecen tomar un momento para hablar y averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tenía ni idea de si los presos se habían caído de manera segura, si Law había tenido problemas en cualquier lugar, ninguna pista en absoluto de lo que ocurría en su extremo. Su propia tripulación había estado ocupado con una aventura en una isla tras otra, todo ello gracias a la insistencia de no tomar un descanso ni por un segundo de Luffy.

Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba tratando de mantener su mente fuera de Law para que no lo echara de menos más de lo que debía. Era dulce y sorprendentemente considerado, pero era agotador. Al menos el tiempo había pasado volando, pero ella no era menos consciente que el plazo que había dado les había pasado cerca, sin tener noticias de él en absoluto. No le gustó.

"¿Nami-san?" Sanji la llamó distrayéndola de sus pensamientos mientras dejaba su té frente a ella.

Ella parpadeó, despejando su mente mientras mirada hacia su ceño. Él lanzó un profundo suspiro y se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, sacando el paquete de tabaco y encendiendo uno antes de tomar una profunda calada. Él lanzó el humo hacia el techo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás con la misma mueca pensativa en su rostro. No era frecuente llegar a ver el lado más serio de Sanji, el cocinero pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo siendo adulador, pero cuando era más sombrío con ella, significaba que necesitaba escuchar.

"No tienes que preocuparse por él," dijo después de un momento. "Law es fuerte y yo no lo veo como el tipo que romper una promesa importante."

"Lo sé", suspiró ella, apartándose del transpondedor para tomar un sorbo de té que hizo para ella. "No puedo evitarlo."

Sanji asintió y dio una pequeña risa. "Ese Law... él es un tipo afortunado de haber capturado su corazón de doncella."

Ella se atragantó con el té ante el comentario, sus mejillas se tornaron al rojo vivo, escupiendo mientras pensaba refutarlo, pero sabía que no podía. Todos sabían que había una relación entre ambos, era estúpido negarlo, pero la manera en que Sanji lo dijo, era tan cómica y romántica que quería automáticamente discutir él.

Se calmó cuando sintió su toque constante en su antebrazo, con los ojos sorprendidos giró para mirar su sonrisa mientras le daba a su brazo un apretón. "¿Sanji-kun?"

"Yo sé que no puedo estar en el medio de lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos. Mientras él te haga feliz, entonces eso es todo lo que me importa." Ella sonrió amablemente ante sus palabras, cubriendo su mano con una de las suyas. Ella sabía que era celoso y protector en la superficie, Sanji verdaderamente se preocupaba por ella como un amigo, y nada volvería a cambiar eso. "Pero si no tiene una buena excusa para preocuparte, voy a darle una patada en la cara la próxima vez que lo vea."

Ella se rio, aun sabiendo que iba a tomar esa amenaza muy en serio. Su sinceridad le ayudó a que su separación con Law fuese más fácil. Él estaba en lo correcto; Law era fuerte, era una de las peores Generación de piratas como Luffy, que había pasado mucho más de lo que jamás podría imaginar y todavía salió con vida. Él estaba bien, y sabía que probablemente tenía muy buena razón para no llegar a ella y para perder el tiempo estimado que le había dado. En el Nuevo Mundo, han pasado muchas cosas por ahí que estaba fuera de su control.

El momento de tranquilidad con su amigo se interrumpió al oír el sonido lejano del fuego de cañón antes de que la nave se balanceó a un lado mientras el ataque golpeó el agua.

"¡Es otro barco pirata! ¡Nos están atacando!" Oyeron Ussop llamando desde la cubierta, empujándolos a salir corriendo para ver quién se enfrentaban.

"¡Ah! ¡E uno de los aliados de Big Mom!" Nami gritó cuando vio los colores de vuelo en la nave. Por lo menos no era una de sus naves personales, más que una tripulación de vuelo bajo su marca, pero que todavía no era un rival de bienvenida al que se está enfrentando.

Otra explosión envió a su nave virar a la izquierda, abriendo su estribor para atacar. A medida que más balas de cañón llegaron volando a ellos, Nami vio como Luffy, Zoro, Sanji entraron en acción, desviando cada ataque, e incluso enviando algunos de nuevo a su oponente. No fue suficiente para disuadir a los piratas por completo, sin embargo, la otra nave subió junto a ellos por lo que su tripulación podía saltar a bordo para una lucha más de cerca.

Nami tomó su bastón a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de un hombre con una espada. Retorció su bastón, obligando a su espada ir hacia arriba y lejos, antes de girar alrededor y balanceando su bastón hasta chocar contra la barbilla. Cuando su cabeza se vio obligada a retroceder del golpe, rápidamente desmontó su bastón de nuevo, poniendo una de las barras más pequeñas justo en su pecho abierto y soltando su Gust Sword. El pirata salió volando por la borda, llevando a algunos de sus hombres con él, pero fue inmediatamente reemplazado por otro hombre que llegó.

Aun en medio de una pelea, el sonido de la parte posterior del Den Den Mushi en la cocina llegó a sus oídos. Sus dientes chirriaron en frustración cuando el transpondedor caracol sonó una y otra vez, ya que todos lucharon, nadie estaba libre de responder a ella en cualquier momento pronto. Parecía que el tiempo y el mundo estaban trabajando en contra de ellos.

Maldición que hicieron enojar.

"Thunder Breed...". Dijo en el momento en que el transpondedor se cortó, agitando su vara al suelo mientras controlaba el rayo violento y agitado que salía de la nube por encima de la otra nave. "¡Tempo!"

Al menos podía electrocutar a un grupo de piratas molestos tratando de matarla para expresar su molestia.

* * *

-Quince días de diferencia.

Law se derrumbó en su cama al final de la tarde, una respiración pesada escapó de sus pulmones mientras pasaba sus manos por la cara. Finalmente fue capaz de encontrar una isla lo suficientemente segura para soltar los presos. Todavía tenían que luchar para que cumpliera con sus estándares, una pequeña guerra estalló con un gran grupo de caza recompensas, pero una vez que el obstáculo fue puesto abajo, fue capaz de asegurar un barco y guardar raciones para los hombres liberados a hacer lo que quieran. Lo que les sucediera después de ese día no le concernía en absoluto, y nunca se había sentido más aliviado.

Una herida profunda en el abdomen le gritó cuando trató de darse la vuelta y estirar para el transpondedor en su escritorio al lado de su cama. Él gruñó, pero lo ignoró usando sus habilidades para cambiar el caracol con su otra almohada, que éste entre en su alcance para que pudiera llamar a la nave de sombrero de paja. Quizás esta vez llegaría una respuesta.

Volviendo a su cama, sostenía el auricular en la mano derecha mientras mantenía el otro brazo sobre los ojos, el cansancio le golpeaba fuerte después de las dos semanas que había pasado. Luchar y correr con menos sueño de lo normal estaba cobrando su precio. Las pesadillas habían vuelto unas cuantas noches antes, nada mejor que el que tenía su última noche con Nami, y mucho menos como los que lo atormentaba como un niño, pero molestaba su mente subconsciente y el sueño lo hacía más difícil de conseguir. Incluso escuchar la voz de Nami, una sola vez, establecería su mente ansiosa en ese punto, pero hasta ahora no había sido capaz de alcanzar siquiera eso.

Con su mala suerte, sin sorprenderse cuando no hubo respuesta después de unos minutos. Fue frustrante, no menos irritante, pero en ese punto que casi se lo esperaba. Él sólo deseaba tener una Vivre card, lo haría mucho más fácil de encontrar y verla de nuevo, incluso sin hacer contacto con ella.

Gimiendo de desilusión, colgó y devolvió el caracol a la mesa. Dio la vuelta a la almohada que estaba una vez más en su sitio, enterrando la cara en él y tomar una respiración profunda, deseando que aún conservara el aroma de mikans que había desaparecido unos días antes. Aletargado por el estrés, Law cerró los ojos e intentó encontrar el sueño, imaginándose que ella estaba allí, acostada a su lado, envuelta en sus brazos. Los recuerdos reconfortantes de tenerla tan cerca fueron suficientes para dejar que se durmiera en un sueño ligero, su mente descendiendo en una tranquila niebla negra, sin sueños.

Luego todo fue destrozado con un destello de fuego, disparos resonaban en su mente, gritos de dolor y angustia. Sangre. Tanta sangre. Y lágrimas sin fin; algunos suyos, y algunos eran de ella.

Se despertó con un sobresalto, reprimiendo el dolor de su última herida mientras tomaba aliento después de la respiración de orientarse, recordarse a sí mismo que no eran más que sueños, recuerdos y miedos que él deseaba no había torturado.

Él sabía que no había dormido mucho. Nunca lo hizo más.

Con un movimiento de sus dedos, y el caracol estaba de vuelta a su lado, un receptor en la mano, haciendo sonar una y otra vez, tratando de obtener una respuesta que él necesitaba ahora.

"Maldita sea," Gruñó después de unos minutos en el que caracol sonaba y volvió a colocar el receptor en su lugar. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de calmar la ansiedad y la ira arañando su pecho.

"¿Capitán?" La voz de Bepo salió de detrás de la puerta cerrada, junto con un golpe tentativos del gran oso.

"¿Qué pasa?" Él no trató de sonar tan brusco y desdeñoso, pero no pudo evitarlo, su mente era simplemente demasiada desordenada y caótica para fingir cortesía a un amigo tan leal.

"Sólo quería hablar sobre el curso que he estado trabajando," explicó mientras lentamente abrió la puerta para echar un vistazo. Él esperó, observando atentamente hasta que el hombre le hizo un gesto, antes de entrar en el resto del camino y tomar un asiento en la silla del escritorio mientras le entregó el libro de registro de navegación. "No estaba seguro de si sería útil o no, pero yo llevaba la cuenta de todas las islas que se desembarcan en las rutas que tomamos a cada uno para que podamos volver a donde vimos por última vez a los sombreros de paja. Puede que no sea de demasiado muy útil, pero sabemos que dirección probablemente pasó por su cabeza después de que nos fuimos, así que si vamos desde…"

"Bepo," Law interrumpió mientras dejaba una extensión amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su navegador le estaba diciendo, sus ojos se arrastra sobre todas las notas en frente de él. "Podría besarte ahora."

"¿Q-que?" El oso se quedó boquiabierto, mirando al capitán con confusión.

"Esta fue una gran idea." Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia arriba y ver a través de su Bepo enrojeciendo ante el cumplido. "Sigue adelante y da la orden de regresar. Vamos a ponernos al día con los sombreros de paja."

"¡Aye, capitán!" Bepo sonrió, saltando y tomando de nuevo su libro de registro antes de salir corriendo a decirle al resto de la tripulación del plan. Era evidente que estaba feliz de que pudiera ofrecerle a Law buenas noticias, para aliviar la ansiedad y el mal humor dentro del capitán, aunque sea por un corto tiempo.

Al sentir el cambio de dirección nave, Law volvió a caer en su cama, con la intención de encontrar un poco de descanso con el conocimiento de que él sea capaz de encontrarla pronto. Esperaba que pudiera encontrarla de esta manera, incluso si todavía pensaba llamarla en cada oportunidad que tenía para asegurar su encuentro.

* * *

-Diecisiete días de diferencia

Nami estaba dando vueltas. Nunca fue bueno cuando Nami se paseaba así. Todo el mundo en la tripulación se acercó de puntillas a su alrededor cuando se ponía así. La preocupación y la ansiedad los ponía inquietos, la hacían incapaz de quedarse quieto durante más de unos pocos minutos. Un minuto ella se tiende a sus árboles Mikan, el siguiente estaría en la biblioteca reorganizando todos sus libros y mapas, el siguiente estaría en el baño- que nunca duraba el tiempo que normalmente hacía, y luego el siguiente, ella estaría sentada en la cocina fingiendo que ella no estaba mirando el Den Mushi d mientras hablaba con Sanji.

"Nami, deja de hacer eso," Zoro finalmente rompió el silencia mientras caminaba delante de ella y la agarró por los hombros. Hizo caso omiso de su mirada, sus manos apretaron firmemente los brazos mientras él estrechó su ojo en ella. Él era el único que parecía tener las agallas para dar una charla con ella en ese momento, los intentos de los otros en consolarla fuera meramente paliativos para disminuir su ansiedad, significaba que Zoro no tenía más remedio que hacerla entrar en razón. "Cuanto más piensas en ello, más difícil va a ser. Sabes que no puedes controlar todo."

Ella frunció el ceño, lo que le llevó a suspirar mientras él la empujaba en dirección al nido de cuervo, para su confusión.

"¿Zoro? ¿Qué estas…-?"

"Sólo tienes que ir adelante. Vamos a tener una charla." Él gruñó, y ella no podía encontrar algo para discutir con él, no con el ceño fruncido taciturno que significaba que claramente no quería hacerlo, pero sentía que era lo mejor. No iba a tirarle eso a la cara. Con un profundo suspiro, se dirigió a los obenques, el espadachín detrás de ella, todo el camino hasta el nido en los que podrían ser capaces de hablar en privado. El resto de la tripulación se quedó en cubierta, mirando el par de desaparecer y la esperanza de que podría ser lo que Nami necesitaba para calmarse.

"Por favor, ¿dime que no eras así cuando estábamos todos separados hace dos años?" Zoro comenzó mientras se dejó caer en el suelo, junto a uno de los bancos.

¿Estás diciendo que no estabas ansioso entonces?" Ella arqueó una ceja, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras caía con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo junto a él. Ella observó mientras él estrechó su ojo en ella de nuevo y frunció el ceño antes de volverse a levantar un asiento del banco para pescar una de sus botellas de sake oculto. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al darse cuenta entonces que la forma más fácil para ellos era no tener ningún tipo de debate serio, especialmente sobre algo remotamente de naturaleza emocional, era para ellos hablar mientras bebían.

"Bien, bien mal ejemplo." Él se quejó después de un momento, y le entregó la botella para tomar una bebida. "Entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿no?" Ella se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la botella después de tomar un trago. "Me refiero a que has estado separada de la gente que te importa mucho, y has conseguido estar bien. Todos nos volvimos juntos el uno al otro, lo mismo sucederá esta vez, es sólo que tomara un poco más de tiempo".

"Lo sé", suspiró ella, tomando de nuevo la botella para otra bebida. "Es sólo que..." Ella hizo una pausa para fruncir el ceño, robando un trago extra de alcohol antes de entregarlo. "Esta vez es diferente. Sé que cuando nos separamos hace dos años, y de nuevo hace un par de semanas, todo estaba fuera de nuestro control. Todo lo que podía hacer era centrarme en la elaboración de un plan para reunirnos. Esta vez, sin embargo, es por elección y sólo puede sentarse y esperar a que me llamara, o yo misma. No hay nada que realmente pueda hacer".

"Yo diría que la paciencia nunca fue tu punto fuerte, pero sé que no es del todo cierto," dijo moderadamente, ofreciéndole la botella de nuevo. No le hacía falta aclarar lo que quería decir, sabía que se refería a los ocho años que puso en liberar a su pueblo. Incluso si ella había estado trabajando, robando, haciendo todo lo posible para acelerar ese plan; ella todavía soportó todo ese tiempo. "Eso no es lo que más le molesta, ¿verdad?"

"No", respondió tentativamente con otro pase de la botella.

"Parecía mejor cuando se fue," gruñó, diciéndole que sabía que sus otras preocupaciones ya.

"Mm," tarareó que, una vez más tomar su turno para beber. "Lo hizo, pero él todavía no estaba listo para decirme lo que pasó."

"Bueno, ustedes apestan en todo ese asunto emocional." Zoro bromeó, riéndose cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a medias.

"No eres el correcto para hablar sobre eso."

"Sí, lo sé, pero no reprimo activamente mis emociones como ustedes dos, simplemente las siento y me muevo. Es mucho peor que tú, lo admito, especialmente comparado con lo mucho que empujaste a todos Cuando te conocimos, te has vuelto más abierto y honesto sobre lo que sientes, lo cual es un dolor total en el culo, por cierto"

Recibió tres nuevos golpes en la cabeza, pero no impidió que su conversación.

"Sé que no puedo empujarlo, sólo lo hará retenga más". Ella tomó otro trago cuando Zoro mitad tarareó, mitad gimió dolor cuando acarició la cabeza magullada. "Sólo quiero saber lo que le provocó eso, y lo que significa para todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Confío en él, pero es difícil cuando sé que está ocultando cosas de mí."

"No creo que se esconda necesariamente nada de ti."

"¿Eh?" Ella se volvió a mirarlo con el ceño arrugado, sosteniendo la botella para que él la tomara. "Por supuesto que lo es, no me va a decir lo que le estaba molestando."

"Sí, pero dejó que lo vieras en ese estado, ¿verdad? Él no corrió, no te empujó lejos, él te dejó permanecer allí", explicó. Ella frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a entender lo que estaba diciendo. "Si él realmente quería ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo, él habría corrido antes de que lo vieras. Él parece confiar en ti lo suficiente como para darte esa cantidad de información, lo que le garantizo es mucho más de lo que probablemente confía en nadie más, y eso es algo que sé que se puedes entender ".

Volvió sus ojos para mirar por una ventana mientras pensaba en eso. Era cierto, sobre todo en el pasado; ella tenía que tener mucha confianza y fe en la gente que la rodeaba para realmente bajar la guardia, dejarles ver más de lo que estaba sintiendo. Zoro tuvo el privilegio de verlo por sí mismo cuando se esforzaba por mantener su máscara apática en torno a esos cuatro hombres que vinieron a luchar por ella. Era difícil porque ella confiaba en ellos, se preocupaba por ellos, quería dejarlos entrar como sus amigos, y desesperadamente no quería verlos lesionados a causa de ella. Ella soportar todo el dolor y el trauma en silencio si eso significaba que la gente que le importaban estaban seguros.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de algo, la posible razón detrás de los ataques de pánico y la ansiedad de Law.

"¿Qué pasó cuando luchaste Ember?" Ella exigió cuando se volvió a Zoro de nuevo. El espadachín escupió lo que estaba a punto de tragar por su tono, un tono que claramente decía que no podía evitar en ese momento.

"Maldita sea," suspiró con sus dedos frotando el puente de la nariz. "Él y yo fuimos envenenados, o drogados, o algo cuando ese tipo nos mordió. Nos dejó noqueados por un tiempo. Te dije que no puedo decir lo que pasó con él, pero sé lo que me pasó." La miró, esperando que ella podría dejarlo evitar esta parte de la respuesta, pero su mirada firme le dijo que no iba a dejar que se termina allí. "Me trajo recuerdos de una época en que sentía más débil y sentía mucha ansiedad. Las deformó. Transformándolo en algo más oscuro, más desesperado. Luffy dice que Ember se lo explicó, le dijo que era aún peor si alguien se sentía culpable por algo, muy fuerte sentimiento de culpa y el arrepentimiento".

"Es por eso que casi no podía mirarme," respiró ella, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza mientras sentía las lágrimas pinchan simpático a los ojos.

"Dejó que se lastimara una vez antes, y tenía ese peso sobre él desde entonces." Zoro asintió. "Esa pelea sólo sirvió para empeorar las cosas."

Había sabido desde hace tiempo que a Law no le gustaba ver a otros lastimarse a causa de él, especialmente si podía evitarlo. Algunas lesiones estaban fuera de su control; eran piratas y tuvieron que luchar para sobrevivir, por lo que a menudo era inevitable, pero no quería perder a nadie directamente a causa de algo que hizo. Ella lo vio por primera vez en Green Bit, la forma en que reaccionó cuando Doflamingo se fue tras ella y los otros en el barco. Entró en pánico, y luego casi se sacrificó para darles la oportunidad de escapar. Incluso si era en parte para asegurar su plan no fue totalmente destruida por dejar que esas tarjetas cayeran en el control de Doflamingo, sabía que estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de ella y la tripulación. Después de eso, la actitud protectora que mostró hacia ella después de que ella fue encarcelada a causa de él sólo sirvió para confirmar aún más de lo que sabía.

Todavía tenía la sensación de que era mucho más que eso, pero ella sólo podía saber con certeza si le decía.

"Todavía quiero saber qué demonios le está tomando tanto tiempo", resopló ella, enviándole a Zoro una mirada que no era realmente dirigida a él.

"¡Como se supone que debo saber!" Gritó, entregándole la botella.

"¡Bueno, si no hubieras dormido tanto tal vez lo sabrías!"

"¡No lo tome conmigo porque no has conseguido hablar con tu novio en dos semanas!"

"¡Deja de llamarlo así!" Ella chilló, desplegando sus piernas para patearlo. "¡Solo espera! El segundo en alguien tome tu atención, yo nunca te dejará vivir"

"Eso jamás sucederá", resopló mientras que robaba la botella y la terminaba.

"Tienes razón, no lo harás porque eres un idiota ignorante que no sabe del romance aunque te golpee en la cara." Ella sonrió con descaro, riéndose en voz alta cuando sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo brillante.

"¡Suena como el idiota cocinero! ¡¿Y a quién demonios estás llamando idiota!? Decidí no atarme en materia estúpida como esa, ¡sería incapaz de ir en el camino de mis sueños!"

"Sí, sí, sí. Sigue diciéndote eso." Ella rio un poco más, relajándose cuando el argumento fracasó. Entre la discusión reconfortante, la pequeña pelea, y las burlas, se sintió aliviada y en paz por primera vez en varios días. La preocupación estaba todavía allí, pero no podía dejarlo llegar a tanto. "Gracias, Zoro".

"Lo que sea. Tu ritmo me estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¡Ay!" Gritó cuando ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "¡Ya está!

"¡No tienes que decirlo! ¡Sólo acepta mi agradecimiento y cállate!"

Se burló de ella mientras se frotaba la cabeza maltratada, pero se aplacó con un resoplido. "¿Has intentado llamándolo de nuevo?"

"Yo iba a hacerlo después de la cena," suspiró. "Él no respondió cuando traté de llamar esta mañana."

"Esperemos que esta vez llegues hasta él," Zoro se encogió de hombros, tirando de una pequeña sonrisa de ella.

"Sí, es de esperar."

* * *

-Veinte días de diferencia.

"Bepo ¿Cómo vamos a tiempo?" Law preguntó a su navegante cuando entró en la sala de control principal del submarino para ver el oso mirando por encima de sus cartas de navegación.

"Estamos a un día lejos de la tercera isla que encontramos. El de los infantes de marina." Bepo respondió. "Con el paso que vamos, sin parar, hay que llegar a nuestro punto de partida en dos días."

Law asintió comprendiendo, contemplando silenciosamente. Su compañero de tripulación lo observó, esperando a que el capitán decidiera sobre lo que parecía estar en su mente.

"Tenemos que abastecernos pronto. Los prisioneros pasaron por una gran cantidad de nuestras raciones, y no fueron capaces de conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos cuando los dejamos." Law frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la decisión que tenía que tomar. "Vamos a hacer una parada en la isla, esperemos que no haya ningún marine. Nos quedaremos no más de un día, el tiempo suficiente para conseguir lo que necesitamos, y luego vamos a volver a rastrear a los sombreros de paja".

"¡Aye, capitán!" El oso asintió, los miembros de la tripulación en el control lo tomaron como una señal para alterar su curso levemente a la cabeza en esa dirección. "¿Alguna noticia de Nami-san?"

"No", suspiró Law. "Nada aún."

* * *

Nami descansaba debajo de un paraguas en la cubierta de césped, tratando de relajarse parcialmente protegida de los ardientes rayos del sol a medida que leía el periódico que recibieron esa mañana. Ella estaba buscando cualquier palabra en los Piratas del Heart, como lo había estado haciendo durante las últimas tres semanas. Nunca hubo nada, sin embargo, y por mucho que ella sabía que era una buena señal, todavía dejó tenía curiosidad de lo que estaban haciendo, donde podrían estar, y que significó la preocupación acuciante que nunca se alivió.

"¿Oí Nami?" Luffy dijo desde donde estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la barandilla del barco, pescando con Ussop, Chopper y Brook.

Nami se volteó con una pequeña mueca con un tono más serio en su voz. "¿Qué pasa, Luffy?"

"Quiero ir a buscar a Tora-o", dijo mientras se ponía decididamente su línea y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "Pero... ¡No sabemos nada de él!" Ella comenzó poniéndose de pie, tratando de tirar lejos el ritmo creciente de su corazón, que le dijo que no discutiera cuando se sintió obligada a ser la voz de la razón, incluso si ella quería desesperadamente e ir a buscarlo como sugería Luffy. "No sabemos si es seguro, si desaparecido a esos hombres. Ni siquiera sabemos si ha sido arrastrado por los infantes de marina, o si ha tenido en problema"

"No me importa", se encogió Luffy. "Si él está en problemas, somos sus amigos y debemos ayudar. Además, sé que lo extrañas y están preocupados por él. No has sonreído tanto últimamente, y ha sido más mala." Ella lo miró ligeramente, pero no le hizo caso y continuó. "Quiero que seas feliz de nuevo, y sé que no será hasta que lo veas y saber que está bien."

"Luffy... yo...". Su labio tembló, tratando de sonreír en medio de su tristeza por motivos desinteresados y descarada preocupación por cómo se sentía. En realidad fue mucho más observadora de lo que ella le dio crédito.

"¿Y? ¿Podemos encontrarlo?" Sonrió, sabiendo que había llegado a ella.

"Bueno, yo todavía tengo la vivre card de su tripulación", sugirió, con una sonrisa finalmente rompiendo a lo largo de su cara mientras su capitán saltó de la barandilla de la cabeza a ella y envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de ella contra él mientras levantaba el otro puño en el aire.

"¡Yosh! ¡A continuación, vamos a encontrar Tora-o, chicos!"


	32. Capítulo XXXII Overcoming Obstacles

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Overcoming Obstacles**

Una brisa del mediodía agitaba la tela de su chaqueta negra cuando se apoyó en la barandilla. Su mirada recorrió la isla y el pequeño puerto en la costa sur, en busca de buques de guerra o cualquier señal de peligro. Nada se levantó, pero como había ido en las últimas tres semanas, sabía que no debía tomar las apariencias de una isla a su valor nominal, sobre todo cuando ya se habían encontrado cara a cara con un grupo de infantes de la marina en esa misma isla una vez antes.

"Muévanse hacia la costa la costa suroeste," ordenó a sus hombres. Aún estaban lejos, Law deseaba tomar su tiempo antes de aterrizar para asegurar el mejor lugar para ocultar su nave. No quería que la gente del lugar se alertarán de su presencia por el momento, no cuando necesitaba suministros. "Hay una península que podemos aterrizar sin levantar sospechas".

Su tripulación saludó y se puso de trabajo, el gobierno del buque mientras se dirige. Una vez que se aseguró la nave, Derecho bajó a la playa, sus hombres siguen detrás, y le dio una última inspección superficial de la zona. Todo estaba tranquilo.

"Capitán, ¿no hay que llamar Nami-san antes de ir a tierra?" Shachi preguntó mientras se acercó a él.

"La llamaré cuando estemos listos para salir esta noche." Explicó durante el arranque de la playa en dirección a la ciudad. Nami y su equipo una vez más habían fracasado en responder el Den Mushi esa mañana, y no iba a perder el tiempo cuando estaba seguro de que su llamada no llegaría a ella de nuevo. Sólo se centraría en el negocio que tenía a la mano, tal vez verificara si había alguna noticia que estaba siendo difundida por los habitantes de la isla, y luego se preocuparía por el paradero de Nami más tarde.

Dejó tras de sí sólo un par de hombres para custodiar el barco, dando a cada uno instrucciones estrictas para mantenerse fuera de problemas. Unos pocos hombres se fueron para mirar alrededor de la isla por su cuenta, mientras que su grupo se dirigió hacia la ciudad. Él y sus hombres atrajeron la atención de la gente del lugar tan pronto como llegaron a la vista. Incluso si no todos llevaban las insignias de los Piratas del Heart, Jean Bart y Bepo tendía a destacarse en una multitud. Law no le prestó atención, sólo asintió con la cabeza para romper y empezar a recoger lo que necesitaban.

Jean Bart se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser un área de mercado, Shachi y Penguin siguiéndolo después de él, ya que espiaban a unas pocas mujeres atractivas que trabajan en un bar al aire libre, dejando a Law y Bepo para pasear casualmente por la ciudad.

"¡Trafalgar Law!" Una voz profunda llamó desde detrás de él, ya que deambulaban por una calle. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a un hombre de pie en la puerta, apuntando con su rifle a la espalda, sus manos temblaban, pero con una mirada de determinación severa en su rostro. "¡Nosotros no queremos problemas con su equipo! ¡Sólo salgan de aquí!"

Law suspiró y volvió la cabeza hacia delante de nuevo, sin importarla la "amenaza" presentada por los locales. "Y no tendrás ninguno, siempre y cuando nos permitas llenar nuestra nave en paz. Le mostraremos cortesía si hace lo mismo. Una pistola apuntando a la cabeza no es la forma de saludar a un huésped en su isla."

"¡No los queremos aquí!"

"No me importa", se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Podía oír el batido de rifle en sus manos, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera pensar para disparar, q estaba rodeado por una película azul y su arma fue sustituida por un cuervo que se habían posado en una azotea. Ley rio al escuchar el grito del hombre con sorpresa cuando el ave batió sus alas y le dio un picotazo en la cara. "Vamos a estar fuera de…-"

Fue interrumpido bruscamente cuando sus instintos le gritaban que se moviera. Empujó a Bepo a un lado, junto con él, pero no se movió lo suficientemente rápido al sentir el calor abrasador de un corte en su lado derecho.

"¡Capitán!" Bepo gritó cuando Law se inclinó, agarrándose el costado sangrante.

"Estoy bien" jadeó, su mirada se disparó hasta los tejados para encontrar de dónde venía el tiro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a un francotirador de la marina escondido en un árbol, un rifle sin duda formado por Vegapunk presionado contra su hombro y preparándose para disparar de nuevo…" ¡Room!" El azul de la película de su fruta del diablo extendiéndose sobre la mayor parte de la ciudad mientras se preparaba para luchar. "¡Bepo encuentra a los demás y sal de aquí!"

"¡Aye, capitán!" Bepo gritó, el oso giró para huir hacia la zona del mercado y de sus compañeros de tripulación. Fue entonces cuando llegaron los marines que salían de las casas, algunos de los civiles se pusieron a cubierto, mientras que otros revelaron que estaban disfrazados, sacando más armas para rodearlos antes de que Bepo pudiera escapar.

A lo lejos oyó gritar a Jean Bart y Law se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar en una emboscada.

* * *

Apenas era mediodía cuando Luffy vio una isla, sus gritos llegaron a Nami entre sus árboles de Mikan. Ella sacó su Vivre Card cuando hizo su camino hacia abajo a la cubierta, una sonrisa se puso sobre su cara cuando vio que se movía hacia la isla que divisaron en el horizonte justo a su sur.

"Vamos a parar allí", sugirió. "La Vivre Card está apuntando allí, por lo que podría estar ahí."

"¡Yosh! ¡Vamos a la isla!" Luffy gritó, seguido por los aplausos del resto de la tripulación.

Hubo un pequeño puerto en la costa norte, poco más que unas pocas chozas y puestos de pescado. Al parecer, casi vacía, no había de Law o de su tripulación a la vista, pero Nami se negó a desanimarse, ya que aterrizó su nave hacia el oeste de la ciudad.

"¡Tora-o! ¡¿Estás aquí!?" Luffy gritó el momento en que saltó de la nave a la pequeña playa, rocosa. "¡Nami ha estado preocupada por ti!"

"Luffy!" Nami gritó, corriendo por su capitán para darle un puñetazo con fuerza sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza. Él no tuvo que anunciar eso a todo el mundo, y menos aún a Law

"Quiero decir... ella totalmente no se ha preocupado," Luffy gimió vertiginosamente en el momento en que plantó su cara en el suelo. Su golpe fue mucho más difícil de lo habitual.

Nami resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras se giraba para mirar a la isla, su molestia por la gran boca de Luffy no disminuía fácilmente. "Robin", dijo después de un momento de calmarse, "¿Vas a venir conmigo para darle una vuelta al puerto?"

"Por supuesto, Nami," la mujer mayor sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Gracias" le devolvió la sonrisa. "Y Luffy-" Sus palabras murieron en su lengua con un suspiro molesto cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a Luffy d despegar, un rastro de suciedad volando detrás de él, y Ussop y Chopper pisándole los talones. La isla parecía bastante tranquila, no se imaginaba que fuera capaz de entrar en demasiados problemas, pero todavía tendía a seguirlo donde quiera que iba.

"¡Oí! Nami, Robin," Franky las llamó mientras recogía una bolsa de herramientas por encima del hombro. "Voy a echar un vistazo alrededor por algunos materiales por unos nuevos proyectos. No parece que haya mucho en el puerto, pero llámenme si se encuentra con más cola."

"Lo haremos," Robin respondió con un gesto, asintiendo junto con Nami.

"¿Nami-san? ¿Le importa que me siente?" preguntó Brook. "Necesito estirar las piernas... Ah, si yo no tengo músculos que estirar. Yohohoho."

Nami se le quedó mirando fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "¡¿Claro, Sanji-kun?!"

"¡¿Sí, Nami-swan!?" Sanji giró en espiral hasta la barandilla del barco y se preparó para saltar a la orilla... "¿Desea mi maravillosa compañía en la ciudad?"

"No, necesito que te quedes con el barco." Dijo para gran decepción obvia del cocinero que se sacudió rápidamente para estar de acuerdo con el trabajo que le estaba dando. "¿Zoro sigue ahí arriba?"

"Hmm, no lo he visto desde que aterrizamos." Sanji dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar donde lo había visto por última vez al espadachín haciendo la siesta, sólo para encontrar el lugar vacío.

"Genial", Nami suspiró, "Probablemente ya se ha perdido. Bueno, lo encontraremos con el tiempo."

Ella pasó un brazo entre el de Robin, sacudiendo su leve molestia para dirigirse hacia el puerto y ver qué tipo de información podrían llegar a tener allí; tal vez alguien había visto a los piratas del Heart recientemente. El paseo por la costa en el que aterrizaron en el pequeño pueblo del puerto no duró mucho tiempo, debido a que la playa estaba llena de rocas destrozadas que eran resbaladiza de las salpicaduras del agua del océano. El puerto al ver desde más lejos, estaba casi desprovista de personas. Había un anciano sentado frente a una choza, tallando un trozo de madera en algo de lo que Nami no estaba segura de que era. Dentro de su casa había una mujer que parecía casi de la misma edad que el hombre, plegando las sabanas junto a la ventana.

Más adentro, vieron un mercado pequeño, o por lo menos lo que supuso que era una muestra del deterioro que vio la tienda de la isla de Atajar que colgaba sobre la entrada. Ella encabezó el camino, rompiendo el contacto Robin tan pronto como entraron para que pudieran mirar a su alrededor por separado, la mayor de las dos se dirigió hacia un hombre de aspecto corpulento que estaba recostado en una silla detrás del mostrador, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados, durmiendo la siesta del día.. Brook, por su parte, navegó por su cuenta, mirando con asombro tranquilo en diversos objetos de adorno que parecían ser lo que el anciano había hecho.

Nami se encontró de pie delante de un mapa colgado en la pared, con los bordes deshilachados por la edad, pero le dio una buena idea de la disposición de la isla. Vio que el área en donde aterrizaron era más que el comienzo de una cadena de pequeños pueblos que llevaba más profundamente en la isla, las vías esbozadas en el mapa en zigzag duplicándose de nuevo, ya que se conectaban en cada área. Cuando su mirada se dirigió a la parte sur de la isla, siguiendo los senderos, notó que cada vez se volvían menos, eventualmente conectándose con una que terminaba en otro puerto, que parecía mucho más grande. ¿Tal vez era el principal centro de comercio de la isla?

"¿Nami?" la voz tranquila de Robin interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás, con un periódico en la mano. "No hay nada acerca de los Piratas del Heart en el periódico, y el dueño de la tienda no tenían ninguna información sobre ellos tampoco."

Nami dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción, aunque ella no se sorprendió. Su decepción se desvaneció rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de mirada contemplativa de Robin, la mujer mayor miraba a su alrededor, en busca de algo. Vio a la mujer con mirada preocupada. "¿Qué es?"

"Me parece haber oído algo fuera," dijo ella, con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento antes de cerrar mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho, con las palmas levantadas hacia afuera, cuando ella utilizó su fruta del diablo para investiga, espalda de Nami fue directamente hacía el movimiento, su mano voló hacía su bastón para prepararse ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera estar allí. "Brook," dijo entre dientes a su espada, haciendo señas para que él venga lejos de las ventanas. El hombre miró a Robin, al ver la mirada de concentración en su cara, le dio una inclinación de cabeza antes de hacer lo que se le dijo, su propia mano se cierne sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Nami distraídamente se dio cuenta de que el comerciante había desaparecido en ese mismo momento.

Robin frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer los brazos y se volvió para mirar a Nami, con la noticia menos sorprendente del día. "Estamos rodeados."

* * *

"¿Así que crees que nos las arreglaremos para encontrar a los sombreros de paja pronto?" Uno de los piratas del Heart reflexionó mientras él y su grupo exploraba a través del bosque aireado de la isla.

"Con suerte," se encogió de hombros, mientras que con otra apartaba una rama caída. "El capitán ha estado demasiado inquieto."

"Sí," una tercero suspiró, los otros dos se le unieron. Todo el equipo estaba preocupado por Law. Ellos sabían que algo había sucedido en su lucha que lo sacudió profundamente, pero, como de costumbre, no les dijo nada, al menos no la mayoría de ellos. Se estaba poniendo mejor, pero también sabía que estar separado de Nami durante tanto tiempo le estaba afectando, sobre todo después de que sólo tenía la intención de estar fuera durante una semana. Se sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse con el tiempo.

La pareja nunca podría haber discutido abiertamente la relación que se formó entre ellos, pero no lo necesitaban, era claro como el agua. Los piratas del Heart estaban felices por su capitán y en realidad no se sorprendieron al verlo llegar tan cerca de Nami, sin embargo, estaban preocupados de que podría ser demasiado, demasiado pronto para él. Él no era tan abierto con cómo se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que tendría que cambiar eso, al menos un poco, si quería mantener su relación con la navegante, y que tendrían que aceptar el hecho de que no podían estar juntos siempre que quisiera.

"Hey," uno de los hombres dijo, llamando la atención del pequeño grupo a un lugar de unas cuantas yardas de distancia estaba señalando. "¿No es eso...?" Todos ellos estrecharon sus ojos en la figura que se movía fuera de los árboles, la chaqueta y el pelo, fácilmente reconocibles, mezclados en demasiado bien con el entorno. "¿Zoro?"

En el momento en que pronunciaron su nombre, el espadachín echó un vistazo y los hombres se abrieron de par en par, con enormes sonrisas extendiéndose sobre sus caras con alivio.

"¡Zoro! ¡Oh hombre, que nos alegramos de verte!" Uno de ellos gritó, agitando sus manos mientras se dirigían hacia él.

Todos ellos se congelaron cuando él estrechó sus ojos en ellos, lanzando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

"¡Espera! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?" Gritaban mientras corría en su dirección sin una palabra de advertencia.

Oyeron el sonido ominoso del metal siendo desenfundado, ya que sacó la espada. Estaba apenas a unos centímetros de ellos cuando saltó al aire, y todos juraron que iban a desmayarse antes de que su espada pudiera incluso los cortara, pero para su sorpresa, se fue directamente sobre sus cabezas

"¿Eh?" Uno de ellos se ahogó cuando volvió a ver a Zoro detrás de ellos, un cuerpo vestido con el traje de un marine cayó de un árbol que sólo habían pasado unos momentos antes. Parpadearon, todavía tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras él sacó sus otras dos espadas, y en el instante siguiente, fueron rodeados por una pared de blanco, marines saltando desde los árboles y fuera de los arbustos.

"¿Dónde está tu capitán idiota?" Zoro les preguntó mientras seguía de espaldas a ellos, enfocándose en la amenaza que les rodea.

"Puerto Sur", uno de ellos logró responder mientras se movían para formar un pequeño círculo con el sombrero de paja, de espaldas a los otros, todos de cara a los marines.

"Bien. Entonces Nami puede dejar de preocuparse." Gruñó mientras empujaba la Wadō Ichimonji en la boca. "En primer lugar, tenemos que hacer frente a esta molestia en el camino."

* * *

"¡Tora-o!" Luffy gritó mientras corría a través de los árboles.

"¡Tora-o! ¡¿Estás aquí!?" Chopper hizo eco junto con él.

"¡Tora-o! ¡Nami ha estado buscando!" Luffy continuó. Recibió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, un segundo después, nada como la que consiguió poco después del aterrizaje, pero todavía la fuerza suficiente para enviar la cabeza volando hacia adelante por un momento.

"Luffy", Ussop dijo entre dientes. "¡Cálmate! ¡Si Nami te oye decir eso, ella te hará daño en serio! ¡Y deja de anunciar que estamos buscando en toda la isla! ¿¡Quieres que la gente a entrar en pánico cuando escuchen que el Cirujano de la Muerte podría estar en su isla!? "

"Va a estar bien, Ussop," rio Luffy, reduciendo la velocidad para girar y mirar a su compañero de tripulación, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. "Y tenemos que encontrar a Tora-o y hacerle saber que estamos aquí, así que nos va a escuchar y luego tal vez no tendrá que buscarlo·

"Sí, porque él vendrá corriendo para desmembrarte por hacer tanto ruido", se quejó Ussop.

"Shishishi, él no haría eso", sonrió el capitán. "Aunque si lo hiciera, sería bastante cool ver todas las partes de nuestro cuerpo volar alrededor. Tal vez ponga tú sobre el cuerpo de Chopper. Eso sería muy gracioso."

"¡Eso sería terrible!" Ussop y Chopper tanto gritaron al joven sin dejar de reír.

"Y además de eso," Ussop siguió con un profundo suspiro, "conociéndolo, probablemente había corrido en la otra dirección primero si te oyera gritar su nombre."

"Hmm, ¿pero no iba a querer ver Nami? Si oyó a Luffy, sabría que Nami estaba aquí, así que incluso si Luffy lo molestaba, todavía había venido. ¿No?" Chopper preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a Luffy cuya sonrisa apareció aún más amplia.

"Por supuesto que lo haría." Hubo un destello casi divertido en el ojo del capitán mientras respondía. Él sabía que Law tenía que haber pasado eso por alto por mucho que lo echaba de menos, él no haría caso omiso de ellos si los oyó. "¡Tora-o! ¡¿Dónde estás!?"

"¿¡Sombrero de paja!?" Alguien robó su atención gritando mientras el trío se detuvo a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, sus ojos fueron alrededor para ver quién había llamado a ellos.

Los ojos de Chopper se desviaron, un pequeño chillido de alegría brotó de él cuando vio a dos hombres vestidos con los uniformes de los piratas del Heart.

"¡Ah! ¡Ustedes están aquí!" Luffy se animó. "¿Dónde está Tora-o? ¿Y el oso que habla?"

"Los dos están en el extremo sur de la isla," uno de los hombres respondió mientras caminaban hacia ellos desde el camino que habían seguido a través del bosque que puso fin a las afueras del pueblo. "¿Están en tierra? Llamaremos al capitán y para hacerle saber que estás aquí. Se alegrará."

"El barco está en el lado norte de un pequeño puerto", respondió Ussop mientras que Luffy se rio de lo que los Piratas del Heart acaban de decir. Él lo sabía, Law los estaba buscando. "Nami debería estar allí todavía. Le daré una llamada, también."

Los otros dos asintieron y se volvió para llamar a su capitán mientras Ussop sacó su den Mushi para llamar a Nami.

"Mm, tengo hambre," Luffy interrumpió mientras miraba hacia el pueblo. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos a lo largo de la carretera principal, en busca de un puesto de comida, el olor de la cocción de la carne, pero no había nada donde pudiera comer. "Debería haberle dicho Sanji que nos diera bentos."

Ussop lo ignoró, su atención se enfocó en el caracol en la mano mientras esperaba que lo recogiera. Él frunció el ceño por el tiempo que le estaba tomando hasta que finalmente hubo un chasquido y la llamada comenzó.

"¿Hola, quién eres?" Oyó a Nami susurrar, algo que ponía al francotirador en el borde al instante.

"Es Ussop, tengo noticias."

"Este es un mal momento, Ussop," Nami dijo seguido por un fuerte choque y disparos. "Un muy mal momento."

"¡Espera! ¿Qué está pasando? Nami? ¡¿Están bien!?" Ussop gritó en el transpondedor, acaparando la atención de Luffy y Chopper.

"¡Entramos en una emboscada! ¡Toda esta isla está llena de marines!" Nami gritó, el aliento se le salió con fuerza y todos ellos se dieron cuenta de estaba corriendo.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de los rifles que son alistados y su atención se disparó para ver la presentación de los infantes de marina de los edificios del pueblo y esconderse en los árboles. Los dos piratas del Heart volvieron a ellos, alerta y listos para una pelea.

"El capitán no respondió", dijo uno de ellos. "Él y los demás debe estar luchando, también."

"Eso no es bueno", Ussop se quejó antes de oír Nami gritar seguido por un fuerte sonido de truenos y un corte estático dentro y fuera de la transmisión, pero la llamada se mantuvo conectado. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de oír más, sin embargo. "¡Nami, escucha! ¡Sur! ¡Law está ahí en el puerto!" No hubo respuesta, sólo más estática. "¡¿Me escuchas!? ¡Sur!"

"¿Sur?" Ella preguntó frenéticamente antes de que la señal se cortara de nuevo. Él levantó la vista a tiempo para ver los disparos de los marines hacía ellos, Luffy se infló a sí mismo para interceptar las balas antes de que pudieran atacar y luego se lanzó a la batalla con los otros. No había mucho tiempo que perder más allí.

"¡Eso es correcto! ¡Sur! ¡Sólo tienes que ir al sur!" Ussop gritó por última vez, con la esperanza de que ella entendiera lo suficiente como para confiar en sus direcciones desde que la llamada finalmente se cortó para siempre, su caracol concilió el sueño en su mano sin más respuesta de ella. "Ahh, esto no es bueno. Y estamos tan cerca, también."

* * *

Sanji estaba ocupándose en la cocina, preparando la comida que su capitán seguramente demandaría cuando los otros regresaran, cuando el Den Mushi en la cocina sonó. Se limpió las manos con una toalla y se trasladó a responderla.

"¿Hola?"

"Oí, cocinero del amor," el sonido de la voz tensa de Zoro hizo levantar su frente con curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasa Marimo? ¿Te perdiste y caíste en un pozo?"

"¡Cállate! ¡No estoy perdido!" Zoro gritó sobre la línea.

"¡Espera! ¡Zoro! ¡No es por ahí!" Sanji oyó a algunos hombres en el fondo y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír, aunque sólo sea porque tenía curiosidad con quién estaba, al igual que los otros ruidos en el fondo que sonaba sospechosamente como el fuego del arma.

"Escucha. Law está aquí, en el extremo sur de la isla, pero el lugar está lleno de marines. ¡Toma el barco y vete por allí, todos nos reuniremos allí!" Zoro gritó, antes de que la llamada fuera amortiguada por el sonido de la lucha contra más hombres.

"¡¿Qué!? ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Nami-san y Robin-chan, entonces!"

"¡No te preocupes por ellas! Los chicos que están conmigo hablaron con sus amigos. Ya llamaron a Nami y Ussop le dijo que fuera en esa dirección." La llamada terminó abruptamente a continuación, y Sanji sintió su espalda rígida cuando el trueno retumbó a través del aire.

"Joder" pensó para sí mismo mientras corría a la cubierta, "Nami-san necesita mi ayuda"

Él se quedó paralizado en la barandilla, el ceño fruncido estropeó su rostro a lo que encontró esperándolo. El barco estaba rodeado, casi dos docenas de infantes de la marina estaban en la formación rocosa de la playa, rifles y cañones apuntan hacia él. Suspiró profundamente y sacó un cigarrillo.

"Esta mierda está empezando a ser molesta," murmuró mientras encendía el cigarrillo y tomó una inhalación profunda. "Si alguno de sus compañeros hiere a Nami-swan, o se pone en su camino para encontrar a Law, no los perdonaré."

Los marines tragaron saliva espesa ante su amenaza antes de que se lanzara de la barandilla para luchar. Los cogió con la guardia baja, lanzando a cinco con sus patadas antes de que otros se lanzaran contra él. Esquivó bajo y alto mientras avanzaba a través de la formación, apretando los dientes y sintiendo dolor cuando unas cuantas balas rozaron una pierna y su costado, y evitó solo por poco la trayectoria de un láser dirigido directamente a su corazón, el tiro desgarro en el hombro derecho, en su lugar.

"Mierda," maldijo mientras mira alrededor buscando al francotirador, agarrándose el brazo herido. Él lo vio en los árboles a una docena de yardas de distancia, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con los otros soldados como para preocuparse por él.

"¡Armas a la izquierda!" Oyó gritos de Franky cuando llegó corriendo por la playa, pulverizando a los marines con balas y sacando unos cuantos más.

"¡Hay un francotirador en el árbol con algún tipo de láser!" Sanji gritó, señalándolo mientras golpeaba un pie en la mandíbula de un hombre y luego giró sobre sus manos para desarmar a otra con un tiro hacia arriba.

"¡Lo tengo!" Franky dijo y se volvió a apuntar con ambas manos hacia el francotirador. Una sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro del cyborg cuando su propio láser disparó en la base del árbol, estrellándolo y golpeándolo con una rama rota.

"Tenemos que ir hacia el sur, pero estoy preocupado por Nami-san y Robin-chan," el cocinero explicó en un apuro, ya que ambos se enfrentaron para despejar el área.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellas. Robin me llamó y dijo que Ussop les dijo que fueran al sur, no sabe por qué."

"Law está allí. Zoro acaba de llamar para hacerme saber que se había encontrado con algunos de sus hombres."

"Bueno, hay algunas muy buenas noticias en todo este lío." Franky se rio cuando el último hombre cayó. "Suena como que Nami tendrá una súper agradable sorpresa, también."

"Sí", Sanji frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia el sur y un pequeño conjunto de nubes de tormenta que dio a los lejos la posición de Nami. "Eso suponiendo que pueda llegar a él."

* * *

Fue una buena idea que Nami hubiera examinado el mapa de la isla cuando llegaron por primera vez en esa tienda. Incluso si sólo hubiera sido por unos minutos rápidos, Robin sabía que la joven había memorizado cada pulgada de la isla y los caminos que lo rodeaba. Ella sabía exactamente dónde ir después de que Ussop les dijo que se dirigieran hacia el sur.

Robin podría haber jurado que el francotirador había dicho más de que había algo, o alguien allí, pero la conexión estaba tan llena de estática que había sido difícil de entender cuando los tres tuvieron dificultades para luchar contra los marines para que pudieran escapar. El rayo y el trueno creado por el bastón de Nami empeoraron las cosas, pero al menos sabían qué dirección tomar, y Robin tuvo una muy buena sensación esperando por ellas.

Ella iba a dejar que Nami lo averiguara por su cuenta.

Reprimió su risa mientras retorcía las espinas de seis infantes de marina que estaban bloqueando el camino que Nami los conducía hacia abajo. Con el ritmo al que iban, habían logrado despejar los últimos cinco pueblos diferentes en sólo quince minutos. La isla parecía grande en el mapa con la forma en difundir la población eran áreas, pero en realidad era bastante pequeña, los pueblos ocupaban los claros del bosque que eran sólo unos pocos minutos del uno del otro.

"Si no recuerdo mal, el siguiente es el último antes de llegar a la carretera que conduce al puerto del sur." Nami dijo, el aliento saliéndosele del pecho, empujándose a sí misma para seguir corriendo.

Robin echó un vistazo a la parte derecha de la navegante y un hematoma que se estaba formando en la cadera y el muslo de una dura caída cuando los marines habían dirigido cañones a ellas anteriormente en la tienda, volando la pared y enviando a Nami a estrellarse hacia abajo en un cofre de acero pesado contra la pared. Su falda no pudo ocultar la marca púrpura y azul que florece en su piel pálida, y la cortada que llevaba sobre su bikini dejando ver la forma en que se arrastró hasta la cresta del hueso de la cadera de su lado. Ella sabía que la mujer había sido herida peor, pero la ubicación era obviamente, difícil para que corriera.

Si ella tenía razón acerca de quién estaba en el otro extremo de la isla, sin duda no estaría feliz de verla así.

"¡Nami!" Llamó justo antes de llegar a la entrada de la última ciudad, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho para florecer dos brazos extra de la carretera para agarrar la mujer y frenarla en seco. Brook había estado corriendo detrás de ella, y llegó a una parada rápida junto a Robin, tan pronto como vio el camino bloqueado

"Robin, ¡¿Qué pasa!?" preguntó Nami, mirando hacia atrás en confusión por un momento, pero los ojos de Robin ya estaban en la ciudad por delante de ellos, la pelirroja fácilmente siguió su mirada.

Los ojos de Nami se agrandaron cuando vio por qué Robin la había detenido. La ciudad era más grande que las otras, y parecía que los marines habían enviado tantas tropas allí como podían para cortar su camino antes de que pudieran llegar al puerto meridional. Cada tejado parecía tener un francotirador fijo encima de ella, en las ventanas de la mayoría de los edificios había más hombres armados, y más infantes de la marina bloqueando la carretera principal con una formación sólida. Robin sabía que estaban haciéndolo propósito. Todas las sendas de los otros pueblos se reunieron en este punto, lo que significaba que todos los sombreros de paja deberíamos ir en esa dirección mientras que se movieran al sur.

Cualquier atisbo de duda que Robin tenía sobre quién estaba en el puerto sureño se aclaró con eso. Law estaba allí, y los marines no estaban a punto de dejar que las dos tripulaciones aliadas se juntaran.

"Brook," dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención del espadachín a ella cuando el trío asumió posturas defensivas. "Quédate con Nami y asegúrate de que ella sigua hacia el sur. Tora-o está allí. Necesito estar en contacto con él y decirle que siga este camino." Estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante después de un breve movimiento de cabeza, pero ella lo detuvo con una sonrisa divertida. "Ah, y no le digas acerca de Tora-o."

Miró de nuevo a ella y luego se rio entre dientes mientras inclinaba su sombrero hacia ella. "Yohohoho, por supuesto."

Brook se movió hacia una confusa Nami, la mujer miró con curiosidad entre él y Robin, preguntándose lo que acababan de decir. "Ven, Nami-san. Acompañaré a través de esta gentuza."

"¿Eh?" Volvió a mirar hacia Robin de nuevo, sólo para ver como la mujer comenzó a volverse hacia las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de la formación principal. "¿Qué hay de ti, Robin? ¿A dónde vas?"

"Sólo tengo que hacer una llamada. Sigan adelante, voy a estar justo detrás de ti." Ella aseguró quitándose del perímetro. Ella mantendría un ojo en los otros dos a partir de ahí, también, y tratando de aclarar algunas de las tropas más, pero tenía que llamar a Law sin interrupción si pudiera.

"¡Está bien, pero ten cuidado!" Nami la llamó.

Robin escuchó el sonido de los marines gritando mientras Nami apuntó su Gust Sword en ellos, sacando a tantos como pudo. El violín de Brook hizo eco junto con él, la lucha comenzó rápidamente ya que la pareja comenzó a abrirse paso a través. Mientras corría alrededor de la periferia, sacó su Den Mushi con un brazo extra, mientras que florecía más para sacar a los francotiradores en los tejados con el objetivo de sus amigos, así como a los marines que se desprendieron de la formación principal para apuntar hacía ella.

"Por favor, contesten a tiempo," ella suspiró mientras escuchaba la interminable purrup del transpondedor.

* * *

Shachi no había visto este nivel de emboscada en algún tiempo. No parecía haber ningún final a la corriente constante de marines que venían hacía ellos, empujándolos hacia el centro de la ciudad, lejos de su nave y lejos del resto de la isla. Al menos habían presionado lo suficientemente cerca para que su grupo de cinco estuvieran luchando juntos.

"Maldita sea," oyó a su capitán maldecir, con la voz ronca por el cansancio, cortando a través de un enjambre de oponentes sólo para que ellos fueran reemplazados inmediatamente. Estaba perdiendo su energía por los grandes números, incluso si han sido fáciles de derrotar, pero todavía estaban tomando un peaje en su resistencia cuando él utilizó sus poderes de la fruta del diablo.

Él sabía que Law estaba agotado después de las últimas tres semanas. Rara vez dormía una noche completa con normalidad, pero desde que se separaron de los sombreros de paja, su insomnio sólo se había parecido empeorar. Su cuerpo estaba fatigado de eso, de las lesiones que sufrió en la liberación de los sombreros de paja, y también de las peleas sin fin que habían encontrado en el puesto. Sólo había comenzado a encontrar un poco de paz cuando Bepo vino a él con el plan de rastrear sus pasos con la esperanza de seguir a los sombreros de paja, la dirección le dio un poco de enfoque y puso su mente en la facilidad suficiente como para que pudiera recuperarse. Todavía no era suficiente, sin embargo, y se hacía cada vez más evidente cuanto más tiempo se libraran de allí.

"¡Shachi!" El grito de Law se rompió en los pensamientos del hombre, la atención de la cabeza de color rojo se lanzó a su capitán, justo a tiempo para ver un zumbido de Den Mushi que le lanzó, el otro hombre apuntó a él con molestia. "Responde. Envía a quien sea para que vuelva al barco tan rápido como sea posible."

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada a cambio, Law gruño moderadamente en voz baja, mientras cargaba la pelea, tomando la ofensiva en una explosión de desesperación.

"Yo te cubro," Penguin ofreció luchando contra los marines que vinieron sobre ellos. Jean Bart estuvo más cerca, también, golpeando lejos a tres hombres con el dorso de su mano.

Shachi asintió y respondió a la llamada. "¿Hola?"

"¿Shachi-san?" Una familiar voz femenina sonó a través del transpondedor, los ojos se abrieron al reconocer a la persona que llamaba. "¿Estás con tu capitán?"

"¿Robin?" Shachi dijo con una pizca de emoción en su voz. Fue la primera vez que habían oído de cualquiera de los sombreros de paja. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal. Law sin duda sería feliz de escuchar esto. "Está luchando en este momento. ¿Dónde están? ¡Ha estado tratando de llamar a Nami-san todos los días!"

"Fufufu," una risa divertida de Robin habría aligerado el ambiente de tensión, excepto que Shachi tuvo que agacharse cuando un par de marines llegó hacía él mientras Penguin y Jean Bart quedaron atrapados con algunos otros. La risa de Robin hizo una pausa mientras enviaba una fuerte patada en el costado de uno de los hombres y luego otro en la cabeza de la otra. Oyó algunos sonidos de una pelea en su extremo una vez que estuvo claro, la mujer, obviamente, teniendo una lucha en sus propias manos, pero un momento después ella le estaba respondiendo de nuevo. "Estamos en la misma isla que ustedes. Algunos de nuestros compañeros de tripulación ya se han reunido y nos dijo que se dirigiesen hacia el sur, pero la carretera principal que conduce al puerto está en gran medida está siendo bloqueado. Los marines están previniendo que nosotros consigamos… ".

"Mierda," Shachi maldijo, mirando hacia la carretera principal. Se había dado cuenta de que incluso en la ciudad que se encontraban, los marines habían mantenido a la mayoría de sus tropas hacia el norte, y ahora sabía por qué.

"Dile a Tora-o que vaya hacia el norte," Robin dijo de pronto con firmeza, atrayendo su atención hacia el caracol en la mano. "Él encontrará a Nami allí."

La llamada terminó abruptamente y Shachi no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro. Miró a sus compañeros, ellos también habían oído, los hombres sonrieron incluso cuando volvieron a luchar a través de los marines entre ellos y Law.

"¡Capitán!"

* * *

Law no podía creer la magnitud del número de marines que estaban detrás de ellos en esa isla. Se preguntó de dónde venían, sobre todo porque no había un barco de guerra a la vista, ni una base, pero simplemente continuaron apareciendo y reemplazando a todos los que sacaba. Su temperamento se fue adelgazando rápidamente, junto con su resistencia. Él estaba tratando de contenerse, lo suficiente como para asegurar que podía ayudar a sus hombres a escapar si llegaba a ello, pero incluso estaba empezando a parecer que sería un reto.

Él apretó los dientes con frustración cuando él tomó el control de los cañones de la zona, enviando a volar con otros desechos en los infantes de marina, provocando el caos y la confusión desenfrenada con la esperanza de interrumpir su formación. Que tenga éxito sólo por un breve momento antes de que más marines llegaron a tomar el relevo.

Si hubiera sido sólo las tropas de tierra, el escape habría sido bastante fácil, pero buscar a los francotiradores era más difícil de tratar.

"Gah!" Un soldado gritó cuando inesperadamente se cambió de lugar con él justo antes de que el láser de un rifle Vegapunk pudiera cortarlo de nuevo. El interruptor lo puso directamente en el medio de la formación, y con un swing grande formó un arco, en donde se deslizaron a través de casi dos docenas de hombres a su alrededor.

Envainó su espada, concentrándose en hacer girar sus piezas cortadas, usándolos como una barrera para que otros marines dispararon contra él con sus rifles y cañones normales, antes de volver a colocar las piezas que han sufrido grandes daños al azar. Dejó que los cuerpos cayeran al suelo por los infantes de la marina, un buen número de ellos inconsciente después de tomar los ataques destinadas a él, y se volvieron a centrarse en sacar más francotiradores.

"¡Capitán!" Oyó a Shachi llamar a él, sus compañeros de tripulación corriendo hacia él, agitando los brazos con entusiasmo incluso a medida que se abrieron paso a través del ejército que le rodea.

"¿¡Qué pasa!?" Gritó con molestia mientras que buscaba un francotirador y cambiar su lugar con un marine caído junto a él, sorprendiendo al tirador que rápidamente encontró la cabeza separada del cuerpo. "¡¿Creo que le dije que iniciaran una partida hacía la nave!?"

"¡Hay algo que necesita saber eso es más importante que eso!" Penguin gritó y Law le echó un vistazo, surcando una por la confusión.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de los cañones disparando a ellos de nuevo, y Law se apartó de sus hombres para desviar los disparos. Todavía podía oír a los hombres gritando a él, tratando de transmitir cualquier información que sentían que necesitaba saber, pero los sonidos de la batalla y la guerra hacía que fueran difíciles de entender.

"¡Norte! ¡Tienes que ir al norte!" Oyó a Shachi a gritar de nuevo, una vez más, dejando al hombre verlo señalando más hacia la isla y la formación aún más fuerte cortando el camino en esa dirección

Se preguntaba honestamente que pasaba por la mente de sus hombres, al ver que no tenían ninguna razón lógica para ir más allá en cuando sus medios de evacuación fueran en la dirección opuesta. Iba a ignorarlos, excepto que algo sobre su insistencia que lo molestaba mientras seguían gritando y señalando, no renunciando una sola vez.

"¡Capitán!" Finalmente oyó a Bepo por encima del ruido a su alrededor. Su navegante había conseguido separarse de él mientras peleaban, pero ahora estaba volando de nuevo, pateando marines fuera de su camino para que pudiera aterrizar junto a su capitán, una pata con garras apuntó hacia el cielo hacia el mismo sentido que los otros hombres estaban diciendo que vaya. "¡Mira!"

Law de inmediato dejó de luchar mientras seguía a su lado para mirar al cielo, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ante lo que vio.

Nubes de tormenta. Saliendo de la nada, colgando ominosamente cuando un rayo comenzó a crepitar en el aire a su alrededor. Él habría pensado que se trataba de una tormenta normal, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no se estaba moviendo más allá de ese punto, y el rayo estaba empezando a girar juntos, los pernos de arco en un modelo que había visto lo suficiente para reconocer en el acto.

"Nami-ya," sopló hacia fuera y luego un instante después se había ido desde donde se encontraba.

No podía ser molestado por los marines, él confiaba en su equipo para tratar con ellos mientras corría hacia el norte, cambiando a sí mismo con marines y rocas y escombros a una velocidad rápida. Él siguió recortando salvajemente a la población en torno a él, destrozando los edificios y causando el mayor daño que pudo para hacer más difícil para los marines moverse después de él.

Ella estaba allí. Ella estaba allí en esa isla y estaba luchando.

No dejaría que nada se interponga en su camino para llegar a ella ahora.

.

* * *

Nami se sorprendió, ella y Brook habían conseguido abrirse camino a través de más de la mitad de la ciudad; ella podía ver el camino que llevaría al puerto sur. Ella no tenía idea de por qué Ussop fue tan insistente en que vayan en esa dirección, pero la determinación en su voz no era para ser discutido y confiaba en que él no la llevaría al peligro. Había luchado duro para llegar allí, pero estaba orgullosa de que hasta el momento estaban superando la emboscada en la que habían caído, a pesar de que estaba preocupada acerca de si sus otros amigos lo estaban haciendo, así como ella.

Ella gritó cuando apenas esquivó la trayectoria de un láser, llegando a plantar una mano en el suelo mientras ella casi se cae para ayudar a girar a su alrededor y para hacer frente a la dirección del disparo había venido. Cerca de veinte hombres la rodearon de nuevo, pero ella no se desanimó cuando lanzó esferas llenas de nubes oscuras, de tormenta a su alrededor.

"¡Lion Rod!" Llamó cuando un rayo surgió de las bolas, electrocutando a los hombres que la rodeaban.

Corrió hacia el sur otra vez tan pronto como se cayeron, su mirada buscó desesperadamente a Brook o a Robin como ella. Vio al músico a unos pasos por delante, cortando a través de una hilera de soldados, mientras que Robin apareció de repente de un callejón cerca de él, sacando más de sus oponentes con giros bruscos de sus espinas. La mujer la saludó con la mano, haciendo señas para para ponerse al día, y Nami puso toda la energía que tenía en marcha, haciendo caso omiso de las carreras de dolor a través de su pierna mientras lo hacía.

Ella gritó cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la rodilla derecha, haciéndola vacilar cuando una bala le rozó. Apretando los dientes, se dio la vuelta de nuevo para ver más marines venir después de ella, obligándola a luchar antes de que pudiera seguir corriendo.

Ella lanzó un Weather Egg en el aire, y luego se giró para desviar el golpe de una espada y alejar a un atacante mientras esperaba a que el huevo estuviera en posición. Una vez más, ella echó su bastón al suelo y quebró el huevo, distrayendo a los soldados cuando sus ojos se dispararon hasta las enojadas nubes de tormenta encima del edificio. Con unas cuantas vueltas a si bastón, tenía la forma de un rayo con un pequeño vórtice, sorprendiendo a los hombres a su alrededor aún más.

Con otro golpe duro, ella envió un tornillo grande hasta el suelo, sacando un gran número de sus perseguidores. Sólo necesitaba un poco más para eliminar algunos otros soldados que habían huido antes del ataque más grande, y ella era libre de salir corriendo de nuevo.

Cuando se volvió para ponerse al día con sus amigos, ella se sorprendió por la oscilación de una amplia hacha que vino en el suelo apenas pulgadas de ella. Apenas logró llegar a detenerse, la fuerza del ataque y las heridas de su pierna la enviaron chocando contra el suelo con un grito de dolor.

"¡Nami!" Oyó Robin llamar a algún lugar por delante de ella mientras miraba al gigante avecinarse sobre ella.

El área fue rodeada de nuevo, Nami vislumbró trampillas dentro de los callejones abrirse para liberar más infantes de marina, y ella fue separada de sus dos amigos que luchaban para llegar a ella. Ella hizo una mueca mientras trataba de alejarse a rastras mientras que el gigante sacó su hacha libre, y luego rodó por el suelo para escapar de otro golpe. Ella ató un extremo de su bastón en el suelo para ayudarla a levantar la cabeza, de nuevo a sus pies, y luego se desprendió a tiempo para enviar otro relámpago lleno de nubes en los infantes de marina tratando de venir a ella mientras el gigante liberó su hacha de nuevo.

Ella se lanzó a través de los pocos hombres de pie, y se agachó para deslizarse por debajo de las piernas del gigante al igual que él levantó su hacha sobre la cabeza de nuevo. Ella consiguió un golpe de suerte en conectando su bastón con la parte posterior de su rodilla, enviando al hombre grande abajo y esperanzadamente dándole un minuto para escapar.

Ella no tenía tanto tiempo como ella esperaba. El gigante volvió donde había caído en la rodilla, liberando una mano de su hacha para hacer pivotar duro en su espalda. El dorso de la mano conectado la envió volando hacia adelante, incapaz de prepararse a sí misma mientras cayó y rodó por el suelo duro. Ella lanzó un gemido dolorido mientras trataba de levantarse de nuevo, el dolor disparando a través de la rodilla y de la cadera, ya que sólo logró levantar su torso hacia arriba con las manos.

Ella alzó la vista hacia el sonido de los rifles preparándose a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio una pared circular de color blanco donde cayó, sus armas apuntaban a la cabeza. Podía oír a Robin y Brook en la distancia, gritando su nombre y abriéndose paso hacia ella, pero parecía que estaban teniendo demasiado con los números absolutos que tuvieron que hacer frente.

Uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante con un pesado juego de cadenas colgando de sus manos, y Nami podía sentir el pánico en su estómago mientras frenéticamente buscó en su mente alguna manera de salir de allí. Su mano agarró alrededor de su bastón más fuerte mientras ella entrecerró los ojos en el hombre, pero un momento después sintió un pesado pie en el brazo, obligándola a llorar de dolor cuando otro soldado inmovilizó el brazo y el arma al suelo.

"Gata ladrona Nami de los sombreros de paja," el hombre de las cadenas y las esposas comenzó. "Está bajo arresto por piratería. Puedes venir en silencio, o podemos seguir utilizando la fuerza".

Ella tragó otro grito de dolor cuando el peso en su brazo aumentó. Después de la última vez que fue encarcelado, se dio cuenta de que estos marines usaban la fuerza, incluso si se entregaban. Ella entrecerró los ojos en él y se esforzó para empujar contra el otro sujetándola, ella no iría fácilmente.

"Fuerza entonces," dijo mientras agitaba si equipo para sacarla.

"¡Room!" Los ojos de Nami se ampliaron cómo sus captores cuando una película azul se alzó a su alrededor. "¡Shambles!

El hombre de pie en su brazo desapareció, el peso sustituido por un agarre firme que la puso de pie. Ella no podía hablar, estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando ella se echó hacia atrás contra un pecho duro y observó a los infantes de marina que la rodeaban se cortaron aparte con unos pocos cambios bruscos de una espada. Lo único que podía hacer era abrir y cerrar, y luego el siguiente momento en que ella no estaba en el medio de la carretera, pero siendo arrastrada a través de un agujero en la pared que fue sellado con rapidez detrás de ellos. No fue hasta que estaba siendo derribado al suelo para sentarse detrás del mostrador de un bar abandonado entre las piernas, que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo finalmente registrado.

"Tora-o", que respiraba con tanto alivio. Estaba jadeando con fuerza detrás de ella mientras se inclinaba la cabeza contra su hombro, pero se sentía su brazo apretarse alrededor de su cintura, donde la mantuvo en respuesta. El alivio no duró mucho tiempo, aunque, cuando de repente se acordó de la preocupación y la ansiedad que sentía en las últimas tres semanas, y ella se volvió hacia él con un fuerte golpe en el pecho. "¿¡Dónde demonios has estado!?"

"¡¿Qué quiere decir dónde demonios he estado!? ¡¿Dónde demonios se fueron!?" Él gritó mientras le golpeó el pecho de nuevo, sus manos que siguieron sus movimientos sólo para tirar de ella lejos de su alcance para golpearlo más.

"¡Has dicho dicho una semana, no tres! ¡¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo!?" Ella gritó.

"¡Me encontré con complicaciones!" Él gritó cuando finalmente deteniéndola, tomándola suavemente por las muñecas para evitar que pegarle más.

"¡Podrías haber llamado!"

"¡Lo hice! ¡Podrías haber respondido tu maldito transpondedor!"

"¡Yo estaba ocupada tratando de evitar ser comido! Y ¿por qué no contestaste tu transpondedor!?"

"¡Yo estaba tratando de evitar ser detenido o muerto!"

"¡Esa es una terrible excusa!"

"¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Estás demente!?"

"¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que he estado!?"

"Bueno, ¡¿y yo!? ¡Pensé que podría haber sido capturada de nuevo... o peor!"

Nami no podía encontrar una réplica a eso, por lo que se quedó en silencio mirándolo mientras se sentaba entre sus piernas, Law le devolvió una mirada cansada. Podía sentir su enojo rápidamente escurrirse de ella mientras ella lo tomaba, su expresión se suavizaba al ver su pecho levantarse y caer con sus pesadas y agotadas respiraciones. Había sangre corriendo por el lado izquierdo de la cara de un pequeño corte en la sien, con la camisa amarilla tiñéndose de un color rojo oscuro en el lado derecho de una herida, y no faltaban las bolsas más prominentes bajo los ojos.

"Law", comenzó con un suspiro.

Su mano cubrió su boca antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Ella lo miró con confusión cuando él la tiró más cerca de nuevo, poniéndola a su lado mientras se levantaba lo suficiente como para mirar por encima del mostrador. Lo oyó entonces, los sonidos de los infantes de la marina en busca de ellos, gritando a los edificios. Ella preguntó ociosamente lo que sucedía con sus amigos por ahí, pero no podía ser demasiado preocupado cuando Law la empujó hacia adelante.

Le soltó la boca una vez que sabía que iba a estar en silencio y arrastrando los pies a una pequeña escotilla de unos pocos centímetros de distancia que conduciría a la bodega de almacenamiento de la barra. Su mirada revoloteaba entre él y la puerta de entrada al abrir la puerta de la trampa y alcanzó su punto máximo hacia abajo en la sala, comprobaron para ver si estaba vacía antes de pasar y bajar. Ella no puso en duda su decisión de ocultarse y rápidamente se trasladó a bajar por la escalera desvencijada en el cuarto oscuro.

Ella se alejó de la escalera para dar a Law espacio para venir después de ella, y observó mientras cerraba la trampilla por encima de él y creó una versión pequeña de su habitación sobre la puerta, y con el toque de un dedo, el bloqueo de la escotilla deslizado en su lugar en el suelo por encima de ellos. Fue una decisión inteligente, los infantes de la marina podrían pasar por alto el sótano si veían que estaba cerrada desde el exterior, es de esperar que ninguno de ellos tendría en cuenta la capacidad de Law de manipular el espacio dentro de su habitación.

La tomó del brazo y se la llevó cuando escucharon las fuertes pisadas de los marines irrumpir en la barra de arriba. Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron a una esquina, cajas de licor y cerveza creaban pequeños huecos que eran ideales para esconderse. Había una caja en solitario contra la pared en donde Law se sentó, liberando una respiración pesada y un pequeño gruñido cuando él se puso cómodo. Ella sólo podía ver su mano en movimiento para mantener su lado lesionado, y el gemido dolido trató de contenerse. Ella sabía por qué se había escondido en lugar de luchar- él estaba en su límite.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado luchando contra ese día, pero si hubiera sido el tiempo que lo hubiera hecho, podía imaginar que su fuerza estaba fuertemente drenada. Ella sabía que sus poderes de la fruta del diablo pueden absorber mucho de él si no tenía cuidado.

"Siéntate," ordenó de repente, cambiando a un lado para darle espacio al lado de él. "Tienes la pierna lesionada, no deberías estar de pie sobre ella."

"Es sólo una contusión", resopló ella, pero se trasladó a sentarse con él; Law ayudándola cuando ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se encontró que era difícil encontrar una posición cómoda en la caja fuerte.

"Y ¿qué pasa con la rodilla?" Preguntó suavemente y sintió sus dedos pasar por encima ligeramente su pierna mientras trataba de examinarlo en el cuarto oscuro.

"La bala pasó rozando," ella hizo un puchero. "¿Y tú? Tú cara se ve muy mal herido."

"Ya ha dejado de sangrar, y no fue lo suficientemente profunda como para causar más daño." Explicó antes de dejar escapar una risa tranquila, más como un resoplido divertido cuando se apoyó en ella. "¿Estaba realmente preocupada por mí todo este tiempo?"

Ella se tensó al darse cuenta de lo que había admitido durante su pequeña discusión. No estaba segura de por qué estaba tan avergonzada de eso, sobre todo porque él sabía lo preocupada que había estado sobre su estado antes de irse, pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse extraña con él sabiendo que esos sentimientos persistieron mientras estaban separados. Se cruzó de brazos y se volvió deliberadamente la cabeza mientras se frunció los labios. "Podría haberlo estado."

Se rio de nuevo, y entonces sintió su brazo envolverse alrededor de su hombro y tirar de ella contra su costado. Podía sentir su mejilla presionando contra su pelo, y ella imaginó que debe haber estado sonriendo, al menos sonaba como que cuando habló de nuevo. "Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo."

Se relajó y volvió la cabeza hacia él, lo que le obligó a inclinarse la cabeza para que pudiera mirar hacia ella, sus rasgos apenas eran perceptibles en los delgados rayos de luz que se filtraba por las ventanas sucias cerca del techo en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Ella tenía razón, sin duda estaba sonriendo. "Lo siento, perdí tus llamadas, aunque probablemente debería obligar a Zoro a que se disculpe. Estoy bastante segura de que dormía a través de al menos uno de ellos, mientras que aseguraba la nave."

"Voy a mantener esto en mente," dijo con una pizca de alegría. La mano en el hombro se movió sin hacer nada, acariciándola y agarrando poco de su pelo para jugar con él. "No era capaz de soltar los presos fuera hasta hace una semana. Bepo llevaba la cuenta de nuestra ruta, y se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de seguimiento su nave."

""Luffy nos tenía en todo el lugar mientras te fuiste. No fue sin parar en las aventuras hasta ayer, cuando decidió que quería venir a encontrarte. Por suerte todavía tenía la vivre card de la tripulación, y estábamos mucho más cerca que lo esperado." Ella explicó. "Yo no quería empezar a buscar demasiado pronto, en caso de que estuvieran teniendo problemas con los prisioneros."

"Lo entiendo, mejor vacilar, pero supongo que tengo que estar agradecido con sombrero de paja-ya por tomar esa decisión al final." Law dijo antes de tirar de ella contra él más y apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Lo escuchó liberar una respiración profunda, el sonido de alivio y se alegró de la posición, porque no podía ver la sonrisa propagarse en su cara. Dejó que su mano se moviera en el muslo, escuchando el zumbido profundo de su pecho mientras apretaba la pierna y se acercó más. "Nami-ya," suspiró, "tenemos que volver y salir allí pronto."

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra él. Había sólo unos pocos ruidos esporádicos por encima de ellos, por los marines persistentes revisaban otros edificios. Serían capaces de moverse de nuevo, pero ella podía decirle que no quería salir de esa posición antes que lo hiciera. Tres semanas de diferencia y finalmente tenían la oportunidad de verse uno al otro en el medio de una emboscada. Por lo menos sus tripulaciones consiguieron ayudarles a encontrarse todo el caos.

Ella se rio suavemente cuando el pensamiento se le ocurrió. Law tarareó con curiosidad y lo sintió inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla. "Ussop me había llamado antes para decirme que fuera al sur. Fue muy insistente en eso, pero no podía oír la razón. Supongo que debe haberse topado con algunos de tu equipo."

"Probablemente", sonrió mientras miraba hacia él. "Alguien me había llamado, pero Shachi respondió. Cuando regresó, él estaba diciéndome que fuera hacia el norte. No entendía hasta que Bepo me dijo que mirara hacia arriba y vi tus nubes de tormenta."

"Tengo la sensación de que éramos los dos últimos en enterarse", se rio de nuevo.

"Lo he descubierto antes, sin embargo."

"Cállate. Podías ver mis ataques. Tal vez si hubiera comenzado la nivelación de toda la isla, podría haber tenido idea antes." Ella le dio un manotazo en el muslo mientras se rio de ella.

"Si tuviera la energía podría haber hecho lo mismo cuando me di cuenta de que estabas aquí", dijo moderadamente, presionando sus labios contra su pelo y apretando su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Ella se calmó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y luego una sonrisa de complicidad se extendió por su cara. "Así que realmente estaba preocupado por mí, ¿eh?"

Él gruñó en respuesta, y su diversión se desvaneció mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para echar un vistazo a su solemne ceño fruncido. No podía burlarse de él, se dio cuenta de que ella buscó su expresión. Lo que había pasado en su vida, pudo ver que odiaba la sensación de ese tipo de ansiedad por otra persona, a pesar de que no podía evitarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron minuciosamente cuando ella se inclinó para robarle un beso rápido y casto, pero su sorpresa decayó cuando se lo devolvió. Él persiguió sus labios cuando ella trató de apartarse, su mano agarró su cabello para sostenerla en su lugar mientras se prolongaba con un gemido. Su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior, persuadiéndola a abrir la boca mientras inclinaba la cabeza y profundizó el beso.

"Tenemos que encontrar a nuestros amigos", susurró contra sus labios cuando se le permitió alejarse por un soplo. Tarareó y luego sus labios estaban sobre los de ella otra vez, continuando donde lo había dejado, su lengua barriendo en la boca para burlarse de ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido el afecto íntimo que comenzaron esos últimos días juntos, pero sabía que ahora, al igual que ella también sabía que era un tiempo horrible que ceder a la atracción magnética entre ellos. Hizo sus manos puño en su camisa, y suavemente lo empujó hacia atrás, dándole una mirada seria. "Y todavía tenemos que hablar."

Él cerró los ojos, asintió, y dejó escapar un suspiro lento. Su mano se alzó para sostener la de su pecho, aflojándola mientras se inclinaba para un último beso. "Lo sé", dijo, con la frente apoyada en ella. "Hay una isla al noroeste, hay que seguir la aguja más tranquila para encontrarlo. Nos encontraremos allí en seis horas a partir de ahora. Si pasa algo, te llamaré."

Ella sonrió suavemente en comprensión antes de que le robara otro beso fugaz con una sonrisa arrogante. Cuando se levantó, la tomó de la mano para ayudar a tirar de ella fuera de la caja y la llevó de vuelta a la escalera para que pudieran reunirse con sus amigos y escapar. Su mano estaba envuelto firmemente alrededor de ella, como si él no quisiera dejarla ir. Se preguntó si ella estaba leyéndolo demasiado, pero aun así ella podía decir que no estaban esperando separarse de nuevo, aunque sólo sea por unas horas. Después de su separación de una semana se convirtió en tres, no podía culparlo por la ansiedad.

"Ah! Espera," exclamó, tirando de él en una parada justo en la escala con un tirón de la mano. Miró hacia atrás, la frente se arrugo en confusión mientras deslizaba la mano para meterla en la parte de arriba del bikini. "Hay algo que quiero darle."

Se volvió para mirarla mientras deslizaba el trozo de papel de su parte superior, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando lo entendió y ella arrancó una esquina. "Me las arreglé para convencer a Luffy para anclar en una isla tranquila después de la segunda vez que estaba cerca de convertirse en la cena de algo por lo que podría tener este hecho," explicó mientras le entregaba la hoja de papel. "Yo había tenido la intención de hacer una vivre card desde que entramos en el Nuevo Mundo, pero luego se convirtió en una necesidad absoluta que todos tengamos uno después de lo que pasó con mi equipo."

"Nami-ya," exhaló mientras miraba la pieza de la tarjeta revoloteando en su mano.

"Y ya tengo la tuya, o al menos de tu tripulación, pensé que sería bueno si tuvieras la mía también", terminó.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era su mano vuelta en su pelo otra vez, tirando de ella hacia adelante mientras cerraba sus labios a los de ella. Casi no podía mantenerse al día con su beso agresivo, sus labios sobre los de ella en una ráfaga mientras se parecían a verter todo su alivio en el gesto.

"Estaba pensando," él le sonrió cuando finalmente se retiró, "hace una semana, cuando estábamos listos para reunirse con su equipo una vez más, habría sido útil si tuviera esto." Apoyó su frente contra la de ella de nuevo, moviendo la mano para cubrir la parte superior de su cabeza. "Gracias. Ahora puedo encontrarte que cuando quiera."

Había algo en la forma en que sus ojos dorados la miraron, más emociones en su mirada algo que probablemente nunca había visto en él, y sintió que su cara se calentaba por sis palabras. No había ninguna duda de que él iba a sacar el máximo provecho de esa tarjeta y esa idea en realidad hacía sentirse segura de su decisión de seguir adelante con cualquier relación que formaron. Dándole la vivre card en primer lugar parecía tener el mismo efecto en él, Law estaba consciente de que se trataba de una gran muestra de confianza, diferente de los que le había dado antes, y era una invitación para encontrarla cuando quisiera.

Ella sonrió mientras robó otro beso y se apartó para girar hacia la escalera. Lo observó mientras subía por delante de ella, abriendo la escotilla lo suficiente para echar un vistazo alrededor de la barra, asegurando que estaba libre antes de empujar la puerta abierta para subir el resto del camino. Bajó la mano cuando se trasladó a subir después de él, para ayudar a tirar de ella para que no tuviera que poner tanta presión sobre su pierna lesionada.

Law la condujo a la puerta, todavía la mantuvo agarrada de la mano y la empujó detrás de él mientras miraba a la calle. Oyó el zumbido en confusión, sacando la cabeza para seguir buscando, y se dio cuenta de una clara falta de ruido.

¿Por qué nadie estaba luchando?

Su agarre se apretó alrededor de su mano, con la espalda rígida; ambos estaban empezando a pensar lo peor, sobre todo después de ver los números de los marines pesados que tenían a su disposición para la emboscada. Tuvo que liberarla cuando salió a la calle para que pudiera mantener su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesto a luchar si estuvieran caminando en otra trampa. Ella siguió su ejemplo, los tres palos de su bastón colgaban entre sus dedos, listos para ser montados en un instante si es necesario.

Lo primero que vieron fueron un gran número de infantes de la marina inconscientes.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahí están! ¡Tora-o! ¡Nami!" Luffy gritó por la calle principal volviendo su atención a los saltos agitándolos del capitán, el par se relajó el segundo vieron a sus tripulaciones juntas. Un número de hombres de Law celebraban con bazookas sobre sus hombros, y todos ellos tenían máscaras de gas que estaban colgados, ya sea en la cabeza o colgando de sus manos. Eso explicaría la facilidad de derrota- su equipo utiliza el gas de nuevo para poner un rápido fin a la lucha.

Todo el mundo, con excepción de Luffy, parecía tener un conocimiento o miradas de birlas en sus caras, Robin era el peor de los casos, que llevó a ambos a molestarse.

"Ver, que era una súper sorpresa," Franky rio mientras empujaba el cocinero. La pareja había llegado a la nave a la otra costa en el tiempo para ayudar a los piratas del Heart a bordo de su submarino, el lanzamiento de un ataque por sorpresa contra los marines amenazó con superarlos a ellos y ayudarles a obtener una ruta segura a tierra para el resto. "Pero de todos modos, tomamos un montón de cosas de ese puerto, por lo que estamos listos para ir cuando quieran. Cuanto antes, mejor. Oí unos cuantos tipos que tratan de llamar a la sede para la copia de seguridad."

"Entonces, ¡¿Qué están esperando!?" Nami cuestionó mientras ella y Law corrían hacia ellos, estrechando los ojos de su capitán riendo que parecía tener la respuesta.

"Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que ustedes llegaran a verse primero", rio. "¿Le diste la vivre card?"

"Lo hice," suspiró, frotándose las sienes antes de mirar por encima de un Law estoico. Él estaba haciendo lo posible por ignorar toda la atención que parecían estar recibiendo de sus tripulaciones, sin duda incómoda con la forma abiertamente en que todos ellos estaban apoyando su relación.

Él le envió una mirada de soslayo y su expresión se suavizó, una pizca de emoción haciendo su camino en su mirada, y luego se endureció de nuevo cuando se volvió su atención hacia adelante.

"Le di la dirección a Nami-ya de una isla cercana, sombrero de paja-ya", dijo, mientras empujaba su compañero de capitán con la empuñadura de su espada, no tan sutilmente diciéndole que empezara a moverse para que pudieran salir. "Nos encontraremos allí esta noche."

"¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces podemos ir de fiesta!" Luffy gritó, empujando sus puños en el aire mientras saltaba por delante. "¡Sanji! ¿¡Tenemos suficiente carne, no!? ¡Necesitamos celebrar que Tora-o se une a la tripulación!"

"¡No me estoy uniendo!" Law gritó.

Nami se rio mientras lo veía realmente ponerse al día con Luffy y golpeándolo en la cabeza, los dos capitanes de inmediato comenzar a discutir sobre el estado de Law con su tripulación.

Ella finalmente se sintió aliviada. Tres semanas de diferencia parecieron una eternidad, pero tenerlo de vuelta otra vez, se sentía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ella sabía que la próxima vez que tuvieron que separarse, todavía sería difícil, ella todavía lo echaría de menos, incluso si ella no lo admitiría. Iba a olvidar todo el segundo en que lo vio otra vez, sin embargo, y tenía que apreciar cada momento que tuvo con él antes de que se separaran de nuevo.

Podía hacerlo. Fuera cual fuese su relación entre ellos, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento.

No había ninguna prueba, lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante.

No importa lo que pasara, ella sabía que no se arrepentiría de nada.


	33. Capítulo XXXIII Open Hearts

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

Hola :D este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a Alessannd Leto ya que ha estado esperando ansiosamente este capítulo. ¡Espero que los disfrutes!

Las personas bellas que siguen esta traducción y dejan comentarios tendrán un Law en sus casas pronto...¡Nah menira! Law es mío y lo comparto con Nami no más, pero Bepo si comparto (?

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Open Hearts**

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse cuando Nami vio la isla en el horizonte. Como había dicho Law, parecía deshabitado, un inmenso alivio después de la emboscada al principio del día.

Había una playa de arena que se extendía por toda la costa, las arenas eran una mezcla de granos blancos y negros, como la sal y la pimienta, y se puso en contra de las aguas claras del agua del océano. Donde la playa terminaba a pocos metros tierra adentro, la isla brotaba en un bosque denso, hierba floreciendo alrededor de los árboles que se extendían hacía arriba, en busca de la luz del sol en medio de las copas de las palmeras y otros árboles tropicales. Todo parecía intacto, y Nami sabía que significaba que el volcán hacia el centro estaba latente, su cráter bostezaba sin ni siquiera producir una nube de humo alertando peligro.

Cuando las tranquilas olas del océano los llevaron cerca de la costa, Nami vio un destello del sol en el metal, el océano se agitó cuando el metal se levantó, era la nave de Law estallando de las profundidades.

Ella ocultó su sonrisa emocionada detrás de su mano mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del Sunny.

Su pierna estaba vendada hasta debajo de la falda, con dolor muscular, pero por lo demás bien. La herida en su rodilla, como se sospechaba, no era nada importante. Un corte que ni siquiera requería puntos de sutura, aunque la piel estaba quemada ligeramente alrededor de los bordes. Un poco de las pomadas curativas de Chopper y algunos analgésicos se encargaron de eso con bastante facilidad. Había unas nuevas contusiones en su brazo de cuando la marina dio un paso hacia ella, pero era daños superficiales, especialmente en comparación con los últimos huesos rotos que había soportado.

El resto de su tripulación había escapado con principalmente raspones y contusiones. Sanji fue probablemente el más herido de todos ellos, pero Chopper fue capaz de cerrar su hombro lesionado, y el cocinero ya estaba trabajando duro para preparar una comida para la fiesta que su capitán exigió.

Cuando estaban tirando hacia arriba al costado del buque de Law, dejó salir una mueca abiertamente a los hombres que estaban en la cubierta saludando y gritando sus saludos a los sombreros de paja. Penguin y Shachi a la vanguardia, llamando a ella cuando Law salió de los pasillos para ordenar a sus hombres que aseguraran el barco. Él estaba limpio, su azul suéter con plumas sustituyó su camisa rota y cubría la herida en su costado que se imaginó que ya había vendado. A medida que sus hombres se pusieron a trabajar, miró hacia ella, y sintió que la construcción de emoción en su pecho mientras se vio una sonrisa arrogante sutilmente tirando de la comisura de la boca.

¿Cómo sucedió que una mirada tan simple podría afectar tanto?

"¡Tora-o!" Luffy llamó, rompiendo su atención tranquila entre sí cuando Law echó un vistazo a su aliado. "Franky creó un montón de juegos en la playa. ¿¡Vas a jugar!?"

"Prefiero relajarme," Law comenzó a responder antes de que Luffy saltara por encima de la barandilla. Nami sofocó su risa como su capitán pasó un brazo por los hombros un Law muy asustado y comenzó a marcar el comienzo hacia la playa.

"¡Puedes hacer eso más tarde! ¡En primer lugar, la fiesta y divertirse!"

Todo el mundo se reía mientras Law luchaba en vano contra Luffy, gritando su disentimiento para lo que sea que harían. Luffy pensó que era divertido, pero Nami notó que no estaba peleando tanto como normalmente lo haría. Al parecer, Law se estaba preparando la diversión y los juegos con todos sus amigos. Todos ellos podrían usarlo después de las últimas semanas.

En poco tiempo, la playa estaba llena de piratas. Sanji había estableció su comida para banquetes cerca de los árboles, Franky y Ussop juntaron sillas y mesas para que las dos tripulaciones pudieran mezclarse en lo que comían. Una red de voleibol se puso cerca, y luego casi destruida cuando Sanji y Zoro comenzaron un partido que terminó en una pelea de corta duración, con puños en sus cabezas antes de que arruinaran cualquier cosa. Luffy se rio histéricamente todo el tiempo, y luego procedió a hacerse cargo de la zona de voleibol, cuando invitó a Law y su equipo a un partido. Para sorpresa de Nami, Law de hecho se unió; llevó a Luffy lloriquear durante cinco minutos y su propia tripulación rogándole, pero al final Luffy se salió con la suya.

Nami tenía una gran cantidad de diversión que ayudaba a su capitán a conseguir una ventaja contra los Piratas del Heart, especialmente cuando Law se puso ceñudo hacia ella desde el otro lado de la red cada vez que disparaba la pelota para un punto, justo más allá de un Shachi al que podía ser distraído cuando le dio un guiño coqueto. Después de los tres primeros puntos que ya ha recibido por su equipo, una vena competitiva de Law se afianzó y el juego se puso serio.

Entre un capitán de goma, que puede estirarse para cualquier tiro, no importa qué tan fuera estuviera de su alcance, y el otro capitán que podía cambiar a sí mismo, u otros jugadores alrededor de la playa, el juego definitivamente se convirtió interesante. En el momento en que todo había terminado, que había bajado a Luffy y Law, mientras que el resto de ellos se derrumbó en la playa, agotados, y viendo a los dos capitanes mirarse el uno al otro, jadeando, y demasiados cansado para continuar, a pesar de que realmente querían .

Nadie logró hacer un seguimiento de la puntuación después de los primeros diez minutos.

Al caer la noche, con antorchas y linternas iluminando la playa, su barrera inflable se creó en el océano, para que Luffy y Chopper pudieran jugar en el agua, con flotadores firmemente unidos a sus brazos y cinturas para mantenerlos fuera del agua, mientras que la barrera les impidió ser barridos hacia el mar. Incluso Robin descansaba en una pequeña balsa junto a Nami, las niñas riendo mientras los muchachos luchaban en las suaves olas.

Luffy intentó convencer a Law de unirse a ellos, pero obstinadamente se quedó en tierra, mirando desde su propia silla de como su tripulación saltó en el océano para jugar, muchos de ellos en rescate de los usuarios de Frutas del Diablo cada vez que se dejaron llevar en sus juegos y perdieron sus flotadores.

Chorreando agua, y un poco de frío, Nami hizo su camino de regreso a la playa después de la golpear a Luffy en la cabeza cuando tuvo que bucear para salvarlo por tercera vez en la noche. Se llevó el total de diez ahogamientos, y ella estaba demasiado cansado para seguir jugando después de eso. ¿Cómo es que el hombre tenía mucha energía?, mientras que en el mar el agua estaba más allá de ella.

"¿Me puedes entregar mi toalla?" Ella le preguntó a Law cuando ella se acercó a su silla, retorciendo su pelo largo. Él gruñó, se movió para tirar la toalla de la parte posterior de la silla, y se la arrojó a ella. Sonrió por su ceño molesto. Había estado en secreto de mal humor por el partido de voleibol. "¿Sigues enojado conmigo?"

"No", respondió de manera cortante, pero sabía que no era del todo la verdad.

"Me has visto jugar al póquer con tu tripulación, no deberías estar tan sorprendido Tomé ventaja de su distracción." Ella se rio mientras se sentó en el borde de la silla, lo que le obligó a mover sus piernas extendidas para dar cabida a ella mientras se secaba el pelo.

"Yo no lo estaba, por lo que no estor molesto", dijo moderadamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja cuando notó que sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo a la contusión en su pierna, expuesta con sus vendas después de jugar en el agua. Su mano rozó la herida revisándola cuidadosamente, y se dio cuenta de por qué estaba siendo tan tranquilo.

"Está bien," susurró de modo tranquilizador. Miró de nuevo hacia ella mientras envolvía su toalla alrededor de su cuello y se inclinó por encima de su cintura, las manos apoyadas en la silla a su otro lado. Sus ojos se estrecharon en la sonrisa juguetona que le envió. "¿Te sientes solo sin mí si no te presto atención?"

La mirada de Law fue dura por sus bromas, pero cuando se inclinó su pierna para empujar a ella en la parte de atrás, sabía que tenía razón, incluso si él no lo admitiría.

Un temblor pasó a través de ella cuando una ligera brisa pasó; se sentó, golpeando con fuerza en la cadera. "Hazte a un lado. Tengo frío".

A pesar de que él rodó los ojos ante su tono exigente, hubo un atisbo de una sonrisa mientras se movía, dejando que su apriete contra su costado para robar algo de su calor. Su brazo alrededor de su hombro, y ella sintió que su sonrisa se amplió cuando se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Sabes, algunos de sus compañeros de tripulación no estarán contentos de vernos así."

Ella se encogió de hombros, y se hundió más en él. Ella no le importaba. Todos sabían lo cerca que estaban el par ahora, y a pesar de miradas amenazantes de Sanji, y los ojos siempre vigilantes de Zoro, ella sabía que eran todos de apoyo a su relación. Si no lo fueran, no habrían pasado todo lo que hicieron para verlos reunirse ese día.

El único riesgo de estar sentado tan cerca, era las inevitables burlas que habían sufrido tanto ya desde principios de la tarde.

Law rio por su falta de preocupación y la atrajo hacia sí mientras su mano acariciaba su hombro. Se hundieron en un cómodo silencio, escuchando el partido pasar a su alrededor, observando a los demás, ya que continuaron jugando, comiendo y disfrutando de la amistad entre sus tripulaciones.

"Oí, siento interrumpir," la voz de Zoro vino de arriba. La pareja inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el espadachín apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, con los antebrazos apoyados en él mientras señalaba hacia Law. "Pero tengo que robar a tu novio, Nami."

Ambos les lanzaron dagas por el título.

"¿Qué quieres, Zoro-ya?" Law preguntó moderadamente, su tono diciendo claramente que fuera mejor bueno o que no se iba a mover en cualquier momento pronto.

"Partido de bebida."

"¿Eh? ¿No deberías estar buscando a Nami-ya para eso?" Law echó un vistazo a la mujer que parecía tan confundida.

"Nop. Te estoy desafiando a ti. Ya sabes lo bien que Nami puede resistir." Zoro dijo, con un ojo mirando fijamente a Law. "Hazme reír."

Nami se veía entre los dos hombres. De los dos, que podía leer Zoro lo mejor, y ella podía decir claramente que no estaba interesado en un juego de beber.

"Zoro..." Ella comenzó a advertir, pero se detuvo cuando el brazo de Law se trasladó desde los hombros y se levantaba de la silla.

"Está bien, sólo por esta vez." Ella se sorprendió al ver a Law de acuerdo, pero un vistazo de su ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Zoro le dijo que él era tan consciente de cuando estaba de los motivos de Zoro. Él la miró y extendió la mano para tirar de su pelo suavemente, tirando de sus labios en una sonrisa de nuevo, sólo para ella. "Lo siento, tienes que encontrar otra manera de mantener el calor, Nami-ya."

Nami resopló mientras lo veía caminar con Zoro, estrechando los ojos sobre sus espaldas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Zoro?

* * *

"¿Entonces qué quieres?" Law preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas con Zoro. Había tazas, vacías, medio vacías, un cuarto llenas, diseminadas por toda la superficie de la fiesta, pero Sanji y algunos de sus hombres llegaron rápidamente para comenzar a llenarlas.

"Para beber," Zoro respondió obstinadamente, cogiendo la primera taza llena y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Miró a la mirada escéptica de Law, y luego hacia donde Nami todavía estaba sentada en su silla de salón, Robin tomando asiento con ella para hacerle compañía. "Hablé con ella."

La frente de Law se arrugó mientras miraba a la cabeza de color rojo que estaba enfrascado en una conversación con su amiga, y cayó en la cuenta en un segundo justo lo que significaba. Con un pequeño gruñido, cogió una taza llena y la inclinó hacia atrás. Sí, esto era una conversación que probablemente no quería estar completamente sobrio.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Preguntó finalmente después de terminar rápidamente fuera de diez bebidas. Zoro iba tres tazas más que él, el hombre no aminoraba el paso ni por un segundo.

"Ella me estaba volviendo loco con su paciencia", explicó Zoro. Law rio por ese dato, y el espadachín bruscamente le dio una mirada, sus ojos se redujeron en señal de advertencia. "No te atrevas a decir que te dije sobre eso."

"Tienes mi palabra", resopló y se bebió otro trago.

"Le dije que dejara de preocuparse tanto. Imposible, lo sé, pero ella todavía tenía que oírlo." Continuó, tomando otro trago. "Y yo le dije que no estabas necesariamente escondiendo nada de ella."

Law se volvió hacia él, con la frente levantada en ese comunicado, totalmente confundido ¿Estaba Zorro poniéndose de su lado e incluso mintiendo a Nami para él? No había manera de que pudiera ser verdad.

"Caray, ni tú te das cuenta de ello", se rio entre dientes con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro por el hecho de que al parecer tomó mucho más que las dos personas en una relación lo hicieran. "La dejaste que te vieran en un estado débil, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hice, pero yo no quería", reflexionó Law. Él estaba empezando a entender lo que Zoro quería decir cuando miró hacia atrás a Nami, cuya atención estaba ahora en arreglar el sombrero de paja de Luffy, el joven estaba haciendo pucheros mientras Nami cosía una nueva rasgadura en el borde.

"Por supuesto que no, pero confiabas en ella lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia mucho. Yo la he visto hacer lo mismo." Zoro rio. Estaba en veintitrés bebidas ahora. "Maldita sea, estaba enojada cuando la llamé farol porque cometió el error de dejarme ver esa cara herida."

El capitán lo miró de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido, pensativo mientras consideraba lo mucho que Nami había pasado con su equipo, y este hombre en particular. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Hmm, es una historia larga, y no puedo realmente decir la mayor parte de ella porque me dormí a través de un par de cosas," el hombre reflexionó, otra bebida, "pero puedo decir que me metí en el océano, gravemente herido, con los brazos y las piernas atadas, y a pesar de la posición en que estaba, ella se lanzó en pos de mí. Me golpeó justo en el intestino en el segundo en que yo estaba en la tierra de nuevo, pero ella no podía soportar verme, o cualquiera de nosotros, y luego morir". Él bebió otro trago, Law siguió su ejemplo mientras su mirada vagaba hacia la cabeza roja. "Le trajimos muchos problemas ese día, tomamos algunas cosas fuera de su control, le forzamos la mano, pero incluso mientras jugaba el papel de una perra de corazón frío, hizo lo que pudo para proteger a la gente que le importaba. Te dije que tienes mucho en común.".

Law miró de soslayo a él, gruñó en comprensión y bebió otra cerveza. Zoro había hecho su punto. Él, como Nami, tendían a mostrar más de lo que sentían cuando estaba cómodo con la gente a su alrededor, y la última vez que estuvieron juntos, semanas antes, no pudo decidirse a distanciarse de ella incluso cuando él no quería saber nada más para evitar que ella lo viera en ese estado roto.

"Le hablé de veneno, también," Zoro finalmente admitió a los treinta bebidas, Law todavía por detrás, veinte cinco más o menos.

Su cabeza giró para mirarle, pero antes de que él pudiera sentir su temperamento tomar el control, Zoro le señaló enfadado.

"No me vengas con esa maldita mirada. Me obligó a que lo hiciera. Después de que le expliqué por qué probablemente no le dijiste nada, ella exigió que le cuente lo que pasó. Ella es mucho más inteligente de lo que creo que tú sabes."

Law bebió otro trago mientras evitaba su gruñido irritado. En realidad, no debería sorprenderse, sabía Nami era inteligente, perspicaz, y después de cuánto tiempo tuvo que esperar para verlo de nuevo, había una buena probabilidad de que forzaría a Zoro o a Luffy a revelar lo que sabían. Él sabía cuan persistente podía ser, también, si alguien no estaba diciendo algo.

"Le dije que lo que me pasó, y lo que me dijo a Luffy..." dije en voz baja Zoro. "Ella descubrió el resto por su cuenta."

La atención de Law estaba de nuevo en Nami, su mente batiendo sobre lo que dijo Zoro. Él dejó de beber por considerar que tal vez no sea tan malo. Ella no lo estaba tratando de manera diferente, fue aún más tranquilo, y lo salvó de algunos problemas cuando hablaban inevitablemente.

Y sabía que iban a tener que hablar sobre lo que pasó, no había forma de salir de ella ahora.

""Una vez más te estás involucrando en nuestra relación, Zoro-ya," él se rio, su molestia disminuyendo mientras se volvía para mirar al espadachín a su lado que le arqueó una ceja. "Y esta vez no tienes la excusa de conseguir su pareja de beber de nuevo."

"Cierra la boca. Te dije que yo no quiero Nami triga ningún problema, y se pone fastidiosa cuando está preocupada y molesta." Zoro gruñó y cerró una taza delante Law. "Además, tienes el honor de ser mi compañero de bebida esta noche, así que hazlo."

"Lo que usted diga", reflexionó con una sonrisa, tomando la bebida y volver a meterse en el concurso. "Gracias", dijo después de que terminó su taza, el espadachín mirando con curiosidad, "por no cortar mi cabeza."

"Deberías añadir un" todavía "después de eso," sonrió Zoro... "Nunca vas a estar a salvo de ese fin, siempre que esté vivo."

Law resopló y tomó otro trago. "Por cierto, por lo que entiendo, es su culpa que estuviera muy preocupada para empezar."

"¿Eh?"

"Deja de dormir a través de mis llamadas, y tal vez no será tan molesto cuando ella no oye de mí."

"¡Cállate! ¡No dormí a través de cualquier cosa, bastardo!"

* * *

Las dos tripulaciones estaban empezando lentamente a desmayarse en la playa al final de la noche. Algunos todavía tenían energía para seguir la fiesta, a saber, Luffy, pero uno por uno todos los piratas eran encontrados un lugar en la arena, o en la mesa, o una silla de salón, donde cayeron durante la noche.

Law había puesto su cabeza sobre la mesa una vez que no podía beber más, Zoro acabado diez tazas por delante de él, y se quedó dormido rápidamente al lado de él. Law sabía que no había manera de que él estuviera acercándose mucho, no sin lanzar todo y pasar el día siguiente deseando una resaca, así que concedió y trató de concentrarse en hacer que el mundo dejara de girar cada vez que girara la cabeza.

Su único consuelo era Nami tomando algo de compasión de él, acariciando su espalda mientras ella le dijo que se dirigía a su nave para cambiarse por algo más cómodo, y que estaría de regreso.

Tomó una gran cantidad de esfuerzo levantarse por sí mismo a los pocos minutos y seguir tras ella. Él no tuvo que, lo sabía, pero su mente borracha estaba convencido de que lo necesitaba.

Llegó a su escritorio en la biblioteca; que nunca supo lo cómodo que era hasta que se desplomó en su silla y apoyó la cabeza de nuevo.

Sus ojos se posaron en un marco de imagen a la izquierda, su mano lo alcanzó cuidadosamente para agarrarlo y escrutar las tres personas en la foto. Lo había visto un montón de veces antes, pero nunca realmente se tomó el tiempo para inspeccionarlo. Él fácilmente adivinó que la cabeza roja era Nami cuando era niña, su sonrisa brillante era como una regalo de sus ardientes cabellos. La otra chica, supuso quera era la hermana que mencionó una noche, aunque vio ninguna semejanza mayor con su pelo azul, y lo dejó curioso. La otra mujer, no estaba seguro acerca de ella. ¿Su tutor? ¿Un mentor? No estaba seguro, pero él podía decir que era importante para Nami alguna manera.

"Esa es Bellemere-san y Nojiko," escuchó la suave voz de Nami detrás de él antes de que su mano rozara la espalda y la sintió tomar asiento en la mesa a su derecha, se cambió en pantalones cortos y una delgada sudadera con capucha y cremallera. "Mi madre adoptiva y hermana mayor."

Tarareó cuando su otro brazo encontró la energía para levantarse y descansar sobre los muslos, tirando de ella un poco más cerca de su cabeza, mientras que continuó a descansar sobre la mesa, volvió a la foto.

"Cuando era un marine, encontró vagando a Nojiko conmigo a través de una ciudad destruida", contó la historia fácilmente. Ella no vio los ojos de Law ensancharse cuando oyó que había sido un marine, y que la propia ciudad natal de Nami, su propia familia biológica, se había ido. "Yo era sólo un bebé, Nojiko unos años mayor que yo, y Bellemere-san estaba muriendo durante la batalla, pero se empujó asi misma para salvarnos y luego nos adoptó."

"Un infante de la marina," Law finalmente dijo cuando terminó, girando la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla con una sonrisa. "Me imagino que ella no está satisfecha con que su hija se escapó para convertirse en un pirata."

Hubo un destello de algo en su expresión, dolor que enterró instantáneamente mientras su mirada se dirigía a la foto, volviéndose agridulce mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa. Los labios de Law volvieron inmediatamente a fruncir el ceño, sabiendo lo que iba a decir antes de que ella lo dijera.

"Me imagino que no lo sería," dijo en voz baja, lo que confirma lo que sospechaba con su mirada herida. "Por otra parte, si se hubiera conocido a Luffy y los demás, estoy segura de que estaría de acuerdo con ello. Mientras yo fuera feliz y viviendo mi sueño."

"Lo siento," sintió las palabras salir fácilmente mientras se incorporaba para mirarla mejor.

Nami estaba recostado en sus brazos, su mirada todavía en la foto, pero poco a poco se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Él quería saber más, necesitaba saber más, pero no había manera de que pudiera preguntar, no todavía, no con la mirada que vio en su cara, el dolor que sabía demasiado bien.

Ella le honró con una sonrisa tranquila en respuesta, y él apretó su brazo alrededor de sus piernas para tirar de ella a través de la mesa para sentarse frente a él. Ella se rio en voz baja mientras sus brazos se envolvían en su cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, poniéndose cómodo, mientras miraba hacia atrás a la foto en el escritorio. Él sintió su mano acariciar a través del pelo en el cuello antes de su sombrero fue retirado suavemente. Él gruñó, mirando cómo se ponía su sombrero en la cabeza con un guiño y burlas, y luego su mano estaba en su pelo otra vez, pasándose a través de él y adormeciéndolo.

"Zoro realmente hizo un número con ese concurso", se rio cuando él gimió y se frotó la mejilla contra su regazo. "Hay que ir a la cama si estás cansado."

"Estoy bien," murmuró mientras sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, saboreando las sensaciones de sus uñas arañando suavemente el cuero cabelludo. "A menos que vengas conmigo."

"Voy a pensar en ello," dijo ella, y podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

"Él dijo que habló conmigo," Law habló de repente después de unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Hm? ¿Zoro lo hizo?" Su mano se quedó quieto, esperando su zumbido afirmativo. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y movió sus dedos por el pelo de nuevo. "Sí, me dijo lo que pasó. No es necesario hablar de ello ahora-"

"Quiero," interrumpió él, con los ojos mirando a escondidas a su fotografía de nuevo. "Yo te vi en esa celda."

"Law..." Su voz se desvaneció mientras negaba con la cabeza, diciéndole que no interrumpa. Ella quería saber, y comprendió por qué.

"Me vi a encontrándote, una y otra vez," apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus ojos centrándose más intensamente en la imagen de su sonrisa con su familia, alejando las imágenes de pesadilla en su mente. "Cada vez peor que la anterior, te vi morir, vi tu cuerpo tan horriblemente brutalizado, pensé que era desgraciado"

"Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?" Nami preguntó en voz baja, y otra vez se sacudió la cabeza en su regazo.

"Escuché a Doflamingo burlándose de mí, menospreciándome, recordándome que las personas que me importan son débiles y fáciles de perder." Él sabía que ella era consciente de su relación con su antiguo enemigo, incluso si él nunca habló abiertamente acerca de todo. Ella sabía lo suficiente, sin embargo, saber que estaban pisando en los recuerdos dolorosos, y se incorporó por lo que su otro lado podría descansar en el brazo, un espectáculo silencioso de apoyo mientras esperaba a que continuara. "Vi el cuerpo de Cora-san... Él era el hermano menor de Doflamingo. Después de haber perdido a mi familia, fue la primera persona que significaba algo para mí, que me apreciaba, que me mostró el amor genuino por primera vez en años. Se dio por vencido sus propios objetivos, le dio la espalda a su responsabilidad como marine" escuchó el aire penetrante de Nami en la palabra," todo para salvar mi vida. Me estaba muriendo, pero él estaba haciendo planes para nosotros, seguía hablando de todo lo que Haría juntos cuando me curaran, me salvó de convertirse en un monstruo y luego dio su vida para protegerme.".

Estaba un poco sorprendido consigo mismo, había dado tanta distancia a ese tema, pero una vez que empezó a hablar, él simplemente no podía parar. Volvió a enterrar la cara contra sus muslos, obligándose a mantener la calma, utilizar su presencia para evitar que su estado de ánimo se hunda más. No podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba cuando sintió que ella lo empuja hacia atrás.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras se deslizaba fuera de la mesa de trabajo, que no parece que se preocupan de que no estaba mirando a ella, para su alivio. Un instante después estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, el sombrero echado hacia atrás en su cabeza, y sus brazos se enrolla alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo apretado sin ningún signo de dejarlo ir.

El silencio se hundió alrededor de ellos de nuevo como Law se dejó aferrar a ella, ofreciéndole consuelo sin una palabra. Tomó una respiración profunda con su cara se enterró en su pelo, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda, y se encontró la calma en su mente había estado anhelando tan desesperadamente las últimas semanas.

"Yo entiendo por qué no me querías decir," susurró después de unos minutos, la respiración soplando sobre su cuello mientras ella enterró su cara contra él. "Lo siento."

Él gruñó y apretó los brazos con más fuerza. Él alzó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, sintiendo finalmente se establecieron de nuevo, pero sus ojos se posaron en ese cuadro por última vez.

"¿Cuéntame sobre ella?" Le estaba pidiendo, aunque la forma en que sonaba redactado más una demanda, lo que la hizo ponerse rígida en su regazo, apretando sus manos en su suéter por un momento. Estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupe por eso ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Bueno, ya te dije cómo me encontró." Asintió, tarareando, y esperó a que continuara. "He vivido con ella y Nojiko hasta que tenía diez años. Éramos una familia. Bellemere-san sacrificó tanto por nosotros, sólo comía mikans de nuestra arboleda para ahorrar dinero, Nojiko y yo conseguíamos la mayor parte de la comida. Luego, un día, después de que peleamos, el pirata Arlong aterrizó en nuestra isla". Ella hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y Law pasó una mano por su espalda mientras se hundía en la silla.

Él escuchó cada palabra de su historia. Cómo Genzo y el Dr. Nako trataron de mantenerlas ocultas en el bosque con su hermana. Cómo Bellemere trató de luchar, pero fue golpeado terriblemente. Cómo se negó a mentir acerca de las niñas, según ella, como sus propias hijas, y dio su vida por su amor por ellos. Lo golpeó con fuerza oír lo que tuvo que pasar, viendo morir a su madre delante de ella de esa manera. Él lo sabía que mucho más de lo que deseaba. Pero lo que más le golpeó fue lo similar que Bellemere y Corazón eran, esa misma disposición a sacrificar sus vidas por alguien a quien amaban, y comprendió cuánto Nami la quería.

Ella no había terminado con su historia allí, sin embargo, y Law continuó escuchando lo que Arlong le hizo pasar, todo el camino hasta el día en que conoció a Luffy y su libertad.

Cualquier pensamiento fugaz que alguna vez tuvo acerca de robarle lejos de él fue borrado de su mente en ese instante, y él sabía entonces por qué había sido tan resistente a su relación, y tan enojado con lo que había insinuado cuando él la besó la primera ver.

Entendía por qué estaba tan cerca de todos ellos, Por qué Zoro se mantuvo diciendo que no eran tan diferentes, y por qué eran tan protector con ella. Si hubiera estado en la posición de su tripulación, podría haber matado a Arlong sin ninguna piedad, y tomó más control de lo que pensó que debía mantenerse calmado pensando en él.

Al volver la cabeza hacia un lado, apretó los labios en su oreja, luego en la mejilla, en la mandíbula, donde quiera alcanzar. Se concentró en ella en vez de su propia reacción a la historia, aunque no podía distraerse por completo, no cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado una buena parte de su vida atrapado, prisionero al hombre que la mató y se llevó todo lo que ella había amado, y luego traicionado el acuerdo que tenían.

"No tendría que haberte dejado atrás", murmuró contra su mejilla después de un largo beso. "No debería haber roto tu confianza."

""No, no deberías haberlo hecho, pero no sabías lo que harían", se encogió de hombros, tirándose para sentarse en su regazo y encontrarse con su mirada. "Estábamos tratando con los infantes de la marina, e incluso si sabemos que hay una gran cantidad que son violentos en el mundo, hemos visto mucho con más honor que eso. Bellemere-san y Cora-san nunca nos habrían tratado así, los dos sabemos eso. Incluso hoy en día, Smoker y Tashigi-chan no habrían permitido que esto suceda. No se podría haber predicho". Ella logró una pequeña sonrisa mientras daba a sus hombros una suave sacudida. "Y como he dicho antes- que hayas vuelto a mí me dio razones para confiar en ti, y no permitirás cometer ese tipo de error de nuevo. Así que no te castigues por eso. Está en el pasado."

"Eres demasiado indulgente," sonrió, tratando de alcanzar un mechón de pelo para tirar hacia sí, "pero voy a tratar de no dejar que me afecte."

Su sonrisa se amplió antes de que ella se apoyara para robarle un beso suave. Mientras se alejaba, él se rio de la broma en que sus ojos brillaron, y cogió su sombrero. La frente de Nami se levantó cuando él puso su sombrero en la cabeza, cayendo la mano a la parte posterior de su cuello una vez que estaba en el lugar para tirar de ella hacia abajo.

"Te ves más linda en el sombrero", bromeó antes de sellar sus labios a los de ella otra vez, Nami rio en el beso por lo que hizo.

"Debes haber tomado mucho si me llamas linda," ella sonrió maliciosamente cuando él la dejó alejarse por un soplo, sus labios ocupados corriendo por encima de su mandíbula.

"Sólo soy honesto, Nami-ya," dijo con un toque de diversión. Su mano subió por su espalda, debajo de su sudadera con capucha para burlarse de su piel, y luego se movió hacia abajo para suavizar sus muslos con su otra mano. "Y en cuanto a que vengas a la cama conmigo..."

Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su sonrisa arrogante, con las manos agarrando sus caderas apretado mientras la empujaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

"Asumo que no tienes intención de ir a dormir en cualquier momento pronto," ella arqueó una ceja cuando su núcleo presionado en el creciente bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros.

"Mmm, no, a menos que eso es lo que prefieres." Dijo mientras sus manos masajean sus caderas, su sonrisa cada vez mayor, como él los puso contra él con el movimiento y trajo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios.

Su mirada se volvió lentamente a la suya, una sonrisa se extiende sobre su rostro cuando se inclinó para presionar sus labios a su oreja. "Creo que no estoy cansado todavía."

Law gimió con esas palabras y volvió la cabeza para capturar sus labios de nuevo, sin perder tiempo en persuadir a su boca abierta y profundizando el beso. Ella se agarró con fuerza alrededor de su cuello mientras se paraba, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con facilidad cuando se volvió hacia la puerta, sus labios se separaron solamente un escaso segundo perdiéndose inmediatamente al otro.

Iban lento a través de la cubierta, pero Law no estaba a punto de dejar de besarla, y sus manos estaban felizmente empujando hacia arriba debajo de su sudadera con capucha, sobre su suave piel, haciéndola gemir contra su boca todo el camino a su habitación, Su propia habitación estaba demasiado lejos para su gusto. Una vez dentro de la puerta, cogió la cremallera de su parte superior y tiró de ella, con el pie cerrando la puerta sin cuidado, mientras las manos de Nami empezaban a tirar de su suéter.

Finalmente rompió el beso cuando la arrojó a la cama, una sonrisa se extendió mientras él la miraba, la parte superior abierta y exponiendo su bikini, el cabello que se abalanzaba sobre la cama, su sombrero cayendo cuando él la lanzó, y los ojos necesitados mirando fijamente de vuelta a él. En un rápido movimiento, sacó el suéter, se quitó los zapatos los lanzó a la distancia, y se derrumbó encima de ella. Sus labios se arrastraron sobre su mejilla y mandíbula, a la oreja donde mordisqueó el lóbulo y se pasó la lengua por el punto sensible en su cuello justo detrás de él. Nami jadeó y gimió, envolviéndose alrededor de él de nuevo, con las caderas afiladas contra las suyas.

"Te extrañé," dijo en voz baja mientras su mano se metió en el pelo con cada beso.

"Te extrañé, también," se quedó sin aliento cuando honestamente su propia mano empujó a su parte superior del bikini y rozó un pezón sensible.

Su boca descendió por su cuello y ella se arqueó contra él cuando sus labios se apretaron contra su pecho, aleteando sobre su piel hasta que encontró su camino a su pezón y se ocupó de lamer alrededor de la areola, y luego chupar la yema con su boca. Sus uñas estaban cavando en su pelo, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes mientras jadeaba con su atención. Disfrutaba cómo estaba reaccionando, cambió al otro pecho para darle el mismo tratamiento.

Su mano rozó por su estómago, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse con el toque suave y sus caderas moviéndose por las sensaciones. Sus dedos empujaron debajo de la cintura sus pantalones cortos, frotando suavemente sobre sus labios inferiores mientras ella rodaba en su toque, y luego rodeó un dedo sobre el pequeño haz de nervios entre ellos para hacerla gemir aún más fuerte. Su clítoris estaba hinchado y resbaladizo por el deseo, mientras jugaba con ella, rodó entre sus dedos antes de arrastrase de nuevo por encima de su ranura para sumergirlos en broma en su cálido canal.

Ella respiraba con dificultad por debajo de él, dejando salir su nombre en sus labios entre jadeos cada vez que su pulgar presionaba los nervios y los dedos se deslizaban en su núcleo.

No podía recordar la última vez que quería una mujer así de mal. Dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera. Había algo acerca de Nami, la confianza y la fe que tenía en él, el mismo que tenía para ella, su sonrisa brillante y astuta mente, su calidez y amor; todos ellos le hicieron desearla más de lo que creía posible. Le aterrorizaba, pero ya no le importaba, especialmente cuando sabía que se sentía el mismo miedo cuando le atrajo la primera vez.

"Si esto es demasiado, Nami-ya", comenzó cuando besó por su estómago, su mano frenar su juego cuando él metió los pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos con la intención de tirarlo de ella. Él la miró para ver la confusión en sus ojos. "Dime que pare ahora, de lo contrario no creo que vaya a ser capaz de hacerlo."

Su expresión se suavizó en una sonrisa burlona. "¿Se ve como que yo quiero parar, Tora-o-kun?"

Él sonrió como un lobo cuando se sentó en sus rodillas y tiró de sus pantalones cortos y bikini por su respuesta. Se dejó caer encima de ella para capturar sus labios en otro beso, hambriento y apasionado y ella le devolvió con la misma lujuria mientras su mano se extendió entre ellos para empezar a tirar del botón y el cierre de sus vaqueros. Con un gemido, él se apartó de nuevo para liberarse. Se sorprendió al ver que Nami lo seguía mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, pero zumbaba con aprobación cuando agitaba sus labios sobre sus abdominales, chupándose la piel mientras trabajaba por su cuerpo. A medida que lanzaba su lengua por la sensible carne debajo de la cintura, se tomó el tiempo para ayudar a quitarse la sudadera con capucha y la parte superior del bikini, gimiendo bajo en su garganta cuando ella tiró de sus pantalones más abajo.

La observó con una mirada ardiente cuando su mano fue a su eje erecto, sus propias manos se clavaron en su largo pelo, tirando de él de su cara mientras besaba toda la longitud.

"Mierda", maldijo moderadamente cuando sus ojos marrones traviesos miraron hacia él, con los labios apretados contra su punta antes de que su lengua saliera a lamer la pequeña gota de líquido que había fluido. Su paciencia normal se rompió con la intensa necesidad que lo alcanzó a la vista de aquella imagen erótica, y le impidió hacer nada más, él la empujó sobre la cama, siguiendo después para cerrar de golpe sus labios a los de ella otra vez.

Su mano volvió a su núcleo, tirando un fuerte grito de ella mientras empujaba sus dedos, sintiendo un bombero de desaceleración cuando él la estiró. Sus besos se movieron a su cuello, gimiendo de placer cuando él cerró los dedos dentro de ella, sus caderas oscilaron por su cuenta para cumplir con sus movimientos. Se quitó los pantalones cuando sintió que sus paredes apenas empezaban a reprimir los dedos, tirando de ellos hacia fuera antes de que pudiera encontrar su orgasmo para poder alinear su erección palpitante con su núcleo. Su gemido decepcionado se convirtió inmediatamente en un suspiro y un gemido aliviado mientras empujaba dentro de ella.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento, respirando con dificultad para mantener la compostura mientras ella prácticamente se sujetaba a su alrededor. Robó otro beso sensual de ella, lanzando su lengua en su boca, enredándose con la suya por un momento antes de retraerse de nuevo, a continuación, repitió el mismo movimiento lánguido mientras sus caderas comenzaron a oscilar dentro de ella, sus empujes coincidían con el ritmo pausado.

Con cada tirón de su mano en su cabello, cada excavación de las uñas en la espalda, empujó más duro, más rápido, hasta que jadeaba contra su hombro mientras se quejó en voz alta, sus besos se rompieron centrándose en el placer que los recorría. Se estiró hacia atrás para enganchar un brazo por debajo de la rodilla, tirando de su pierna más arriba antes de dar un empuje agudo.

Debó de haber golpeado en el lugar correcto, ya que se llevó la mano de su pelo para sujetar su boca, ahogando el grito de lamento y dejándolo escapar.

"Oh Dios, Law," se quedó sin aliento cuando se metió en ese lugar de nuevo, y él sonrió contra su piel antes de morder abajo para amortiguar su propio gemido cuando sintió el primer indicio de una onda espasmo alrededor de su pene.

Mientras trataba de cumplir con sus golpes más duros, su otra mano agarró su cadera, fijándola abajo cuando se estrelló contra ella. Unos minutos más tarde estaba llamando por su nombre otra vez mientras sus piernas trataron de envolverse firmemente alrededor de él, sólo para ser mantenido en su posición con su agarre firme. Las uñas de ella por un lado estaban cavando dolorosamente en la espalda, sólo estimulándolo a seguir adelante, a pesar de que podía sentir su ritmo fallar cuando el nudo en el estómago creció y sintió que su propio orgasmo más cerca. Todavía estaba ahogando sus gritos, pero podía oír claramente su nombre, la palabra estrangulada en la garganta mientras su cuerpo se tensó y ella se vino abajo por debajo de él.

Él sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco, tenía la visa borrosa cuando se produjo poco después de ella, deteniendo su interior, con la boca todavía cruzadas contra el músculo de su hombro mientras gemía de alivio. A medida que su cuerpo se volvió suave y flexible de nuevo, se dejó hundir, besó sobre las marcas de mordeduras que dejó mientras ella se pasó la mano por el pelo con un suspiro silencioso.

El agotamiento de embriaguez le golpeó con fuerza a continuación. Él no quería moverse, cómoda con su cuerpo caliente apretados contra él mientras enterraba la cara en su cabello.

"Law", se quejó con un empujón cansado, ganando un gruñido molesto de él mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y mantuvo su posición. "Por lo menos date la vuelta antes de ir a dormir."

Él gruñó, pero hizo lo que le dijo, rodando sobre su espalda con ella todavía envuelto en sus brazos, obligándola a ponerse encima de él mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada.

"Capitán de Cabezón," bromeó ella, una vez más moviéndose en su agarre, muy a su disgusto. Abrió un ojo para ver a su alcance las mantas que se habían agrupado de algún modo cerca del final, y él soltó un resoplido, pero aflojó su agarre a para tomarlos. En el segundo momento en que ella los hizo parar, él la llevó de vuelta a su pecho, ganando otra risa tranquila de ella" ¿Quién sabría que te gustaba abrazar tanto?"

Él la miró con un ojo abierto, pero lo cerró cuando una mano se estiró en su cabello, pasando los dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo mientras acomodaba la cara en su cuello con la mejilla apoyada en la frente. "Sólo contigo, Nami-ya," murmuró, "pero confío en que no lo compartas con nadie más."

"Su secreto está a salvo conmigo," dijo ella con un golpe en el pecho, que él respondió con un pellizco de su cintura. "No me gustaría arruinar tu reputación oscura y sádica."

Una risa retumbó en su pecho mientras empezaba a cabecear, el sonido dibujo un profundo suspiro. Nami empezaba a relajarse más, respirando a un ritmo más lento que el sueño la llevó. Su conciencia estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, sin embargo, cuando de repente se puso rígido en sus brazos.

"¡Ah, espero que Robin no fuera a dormir aquí esta noche!"

"Está bien. Dijo que se alojaría en la playa si queríamos hacer uso de la sala. Nadie entrará." Aseguró con su mano moviéndose perezosamente por el pelo de nuevo.

"Eso es un alivio", suspiró ella, relajante fácilmente una vez más, dejando hundir en un sueño.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores noches que había tenido en su vida, y odiaba pensar que podría ser su la última por un tiempo.


	34. Capítulo An Ending and a New Beginning

**Disclaimer** : Lamentablemente esta **historia, One Piece y sus personajes** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda** y de la escritora **Kagehime3** quien me ha dado permiso de traducir su fanfic al español.

Que nostalgia que este sea el último capítulo ;-; ha pasado tanto y por fin he terminado de traducirlo para ustedes :D Espero que les haya gustado la historia, muy pronto estaré publicando más cosas y traducciones también por supuesto. Gracias a todos los que siguieron esto, dejaron comentarios, lo agregaron a favoritos o simplemente la leyeron, fue genial compartir y -fangirlear- obviamente con esto, y por supuesto a la maestre detrás de todo esto: **Kagehime3**

¡Nos vemos en futuras historias! :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **An Ending and a New Beginning**

-Nami fue despertada por una mano deslizándose sobre su espalda y labios agitándose sobre su hombro. Era suave, podía decir que no quería ser despertada por completo, pero aun así no pudo evitar el contacto. Ella hubiera dejado de adormilarse si no creara en su estómago una reserva de calor y un deseo de más.

Con un suave gemido, hundió la cara en la almohada y luego se dio la vuelta hasta que su espalda estuviera apoyada contra su pecho. Su mano se arrastró sobre su estómago antes de envolverse firmemente alrededor de su cintura para abrazar con fuerza contra él.

"Buenos días," susurró medio dormido, con los ojos todavía negándose a abrirse, incluso cuando sintió que él se inclinó hacia arriba para presionar otro beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días," Law contestó. Su voz era un poco peligrosa, debió de haber despertado solamente un poco antes que ella.

"Mmm, esto es mucho mejor que mirar fijamente", bromeó.

Se rio, besando el borde de su sonrisa, y luego se sentó en la cama detrás de ella, enterrando su cara contra su espalda. "Lo tendré en mente."

"¿Cómo has dormido?" Su sonrisa creció cuando sintió otro beso en la espalda, ahogando su risa para que no se detuviera.

Tarareó en respuesta, demasiado ocupado saboreando su piel para decir algo, pero se imaginó que significaba que durmió bien. Parecía estar en un buen estado de ánimo, por lo que era probable que no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

"Probablemente deberíamos levantarnos pronto," sugirió ella, causando que apretara su agarre.

"No quiero", dijo con petulancia, y finalmente dejó escapar la risa que había estado conteniendo.

"Tora-o," arrulló mientras gira hacia él. Lo oyó gruñir a su movimiento y abrió los ojos una vez que se resolvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido mientras tiraba de ella hacia atrás contra él, tratando de ponerse cómodo de nuevo. "¿Tienes resaca?"

"Hm," gruñó, inclinándose para robarle un corto beso. Se apartó para inclinar su frente contra la suya, finalmente, sonriendo de nuevo. "Lo he tenido peor." Ella se rio en voz baja mientras su pierna se envolvió sobre su cadera dentro de las suyas y su mano apretó contra su espalda baja, atrayéndola aún más cerca. "Estoy empezando a pensar que tú y Zoro-ya tiene hígados inhumanos para poder beber mucho"

"Espero que no esté planeando diseccionarme para averiguar", bromeó.

"Hmm, bueno, tú no..." Sonrió. "Pero es bastante tentador con Zoro-ya."

Ella se rio y golpeó su hombro. "Siempre y cuando lo pongas todo su cuerpo junto otra vez, supongo que no puedo quejarme."

Su risa terminó cuando él se inclinó para otro beso. El brazo que había empujado debajo de las almohadas se trasladó a enrollarse alrededor de su cabeza, sus dedos se clavaron en su cabello mientras se separaba, sólo lo suficiente para respirar mientras buscaba sus ojos, y luego la besó de nuevo. Era más perezoso que la noche anterior, pero no había menos emoción. Se sentía aún más apasionado, como si estuviera saboreando cada segundo sus labios estaban conectados. Ella se imaginó que así era, sobre todo si tendrían que separarse de nuevo pronto.

La tristeza se deslizó en su mente mientras se preguntaba si esta sería la última mañana que despertaría así. Ella sabía que haría todo lo que pudiera para volver a verla, pero el Nuevo Mundo era un lugar peligroso, no había manera de saber lo que podría ocurrir después de la separación.

"No me iré," susurró contra sus labios, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Su expresión debía de haberle dicho; sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente, sintiendo el temprano indicio de lágrimas contenidas. Él la atrajo más, apretándola con el brazo en su espalda que se movía hacia arriba para aplastarla contra su pecho. Se sentía más caliente, un fuego cómodo envolviéndola mientras él lanzaba un profundo suspiro y volvió a besarla.

Su brazo enrollado alrededor de su cuello, el calor se intensificó cuando de repente sintió como el resto del mundo no existiera, toda su atención se centró de manera singular en el hombre deslizándose dentro de ella.

Permanecieron en silencio, compartiendo gemidos jadeaba sin aliento entre besos mientras se mecía sus caderas en ella- lento, pero en el fondo-. A medida que sus cuerpos se deslizaban juntos, el calor sólo se siguió extendiéndose, una construcción lenta con la fricción lánguida entre ellos. Fue un placer adictivo, uno que no quería que terminara, y como Law mantenía el ritmo constante, sabía que no quería que se acabara, más que simplemente disfrutar de las sensaciones suaves que cursan a través de ellos.

Con el tiempo se convirtió en demasiado, y sus caderas se balancearon contra las suyas, encontrándose con empujones a medida que se hacían más difíciles y acercaban a la conclusión. Se aferraron el uno al otro, sus labios apenas rozándose, ya que faltaba el aire, los gritos de Nami eran cada vez más alto y más alto con cada palmada de piel contra piel.

Estaban cerca. Tan cerca.

"¡Nami!" La puerta se abrió inesperadamente con Luffy gritando su nombre.

"¡Mier-!" Law gritó mientras él y Nami se separaron por instinto, su voz quedó estrangulado mientras rodaba sobre su espalda y se agarró las sábanas hasta la ingle.

Nami estaba en una pérdida de palabras, tratando de contener sus gemidos de dolor mientras agarraba la sabana para cubrirse también. Un rápido vistazo al hombre a su lado le mostró los dientes apretados, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza atornillada, y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado tan dolorosamente cerca del orgasmo cuando fueron interrumpidos.

"¡Nami! ¡Sanji no dejara que nadie desayune sin ti! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo hambre!"

El pelirrojo envió una mirada a su capitán llena de ira y fuego una que jamás le había dirigido. Ella lo mataría para esto si no fuera porque estaba desnuda.

"Luffy," ella gruñó en señal de advertencia. Fue entonces cuando Luffy pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir, y sus ojos se fueron por muy poco fuera de su cráneo. Dio un paso tentativo hacia atrás, con las manos levantadas mientras miraba entre la pareja. Nami sabía que Law era evidente, también, hirviendo de ira al igual que ella. "Si no sales de mi habitación", amenazó con una calma tan mortal, la cara de Luffy fue blanco como la ceniza, "Dejaré que Law realice sus más retorcidas fantasías sádicas, negligentes y quirúrgicas contigo."

Ella vio una amplia sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto tan emocionados con la idea de torturar a nadie como él en ese momento. Si ella no estuviera tan cabreada con Luffy por haber irrumpido en su habitación en el peor momento posible, ella podría haber tenido miedo.

Luffy tartamudeó algo que era completamente incomprensible. Se imaginó que era una disculpa, pero a ella no le importaba, ella sólo quería que saliera.

"¡Salí!" Finalmente gritó, señalando hacia la puerta, y Luffy saltó con un grito de sorpresa. Se desvaneció al instante siguiente, solamente una nube de polvo que quedó con ella gritando detrás de él. "¡Y cierra la maldita puerta!"

Una mano se extendió desde algún lugar, un momento después, cerrando la puerta y dejando a la pareja sola una vez más.

Nami tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, estables, tratando de contener su temperamento. Law comenzó a relajarse junto a ella, una vez más, la tensión en su cuerpo se derritió cuando se hundió de nuevo en la cama con un suspiro contrariado.

"¿Tu habitación tiene una cerradura en la puerta?" Ella preguntó.

"No."

"Consigue uno."

Él dejó escapar un gruñido que sonó como una risa, y ella miró hacia atrás para verlo sonriendo, la mirada cansada y un poco forzada. A partir de entonces, definitivamente se quedarían en su nave cuando él los visitara.

Aunque, sabiendo como es Luffy, él estaba obligado a hacerlo incluso entonces.

"Supongo que no podemos permanecer en la cama como querías", sonrió mientras se giró hacia él.

Él volvió a gruñir, levantando una ceja mientras se deslizaba sobre él, y devolver su beso casto en broma que plantó en sus labios mientras yacía encima de él.

"Pero creo que todo el mundo puede vivir sin nosotros durante un poco más de tiempo", continuó ella, volviendo a deslizarse dentro con facilidad, y suspirando de alivio-.

Con la dulce intimidad que minutos antes fue interrumpido, Law sólo podía sonreír hacia ella mientras sus manos sujetaban sobre sus caderas.

"Entonces mejor que no perder más tiempo", dijo, y luego él estaba empujando duro y rápido desde abajo, con sus labios sellados a los de ella para ahogar sus gritos.

Por lo menos podían contar con Luffy para asegurar que no los interrumpieran de nuevo.

* * *

En la playa, Sanji miró hacia su capitán cuando regresaba de la nave. Acababa de terminar de asar las salchichas para el desayuno. Había mandado a Luffy fuera después de decirle que no podían comer sin Nami, sólo para evitar que el capitán comiera la carne cruda, no había esperado que el joven fuera realmente a tratar de sacarla de la cama.

Él sabía que no iba a salir bien, pero viendo de mejillas hundidas y la tez blanca fantasmal de Luffy, se imaginó que era mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Law... Ese bastardo con suerte .

"Creo que sería misericordioso que permitieras que Luffy coma, Sanji-san," Robin se rio sentada en una silla del salón, sorbiendo su té de la mañana.

"Ah", Sanji gruñó mientras apagaba su cigarrillo. "Solo esta vez."

* * *

Más tarde esa mañana, Nami y Law finalmente lograron arrastrarse fuera de su habitación. Las tripulaciones estaban comenzando a cargar todo de nuevo en los barcos, y Nami sintió que la tristeza la hundía de nuevo.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo la Ley larga podría decidir a navegar con ellos esta vez, pero teniendo en cuenta el ritmo muy diferente de sus dos tripulantes, que no podía imaginar que sería larga, en todo caso. Mientras miraba a Franky llevar a las tablas rotas y deposite en su taller, sin embargo, se sentía Ley acercarse, deslizando su mano en la de ella por un momento para darle un apretón tranquilizador.

Ella ya no le gustaba esta parte de su relación.

"¡Nami!" Luffy la llamó, distrayendola del momento en silencio de comodidad cuando el joven capitán llegó corriendo del relevo de la nave Law en el que parecía haber estado hablando con Shachi y Penguin.

Luffy parecía haberse recuperado de la interrupción anterior mientras se movía entre la pareja y le echó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros con la mayor sonrisa en su cara que ninguno de ellos había visto.

"¿Qué pasa, Luffy?" Nami preguntó vacilando cuando su capitán rio, ahorrándole un vistazo de Law confundido también.

"¡Hemos tenido una idea y sé que les va a encantar!" No podía contener su buen estado de ánimo, cuando él los abrazó en contra de su voluntad.

Nami no podía dejar de reír cuando vio a Law apretando los dientes, tratando de alejarse fuera del agarre de su compañero capitán, sólo para fallar cuando el agarre de Luffy se tensó.

"¿Qué idea sería?" preguntó la cabeza de color rojo, sin ocultar su diversión cuando se encontró con el deslumbramiento molesto de Law con una sonrisa.

"¡Vamos a una aventura juntos! ¡Bepo ya está siguiendo el curso a una isla muy interesante, también! ¡La aguja se balanceaba tan salvajemente! ¡Va a ser divertido! Shishishishi!" Luffy se rio de nuevo.

Nami y Law palidecieron, sus mandíbulas abiertas cayeron al darse cuenta de la voluntariedad de Luffy probablemente iba a conseguir que los mataran. No sólo eso, sino que parecía haber conseguido que la tripulación de Law hiciera lo que él diga.

"¡¿Qué haces dándole órdenes a mis hombres!?" Law gritó, su temperamento estaba explotando.

"¡Luffy! ¡No puedes decidir sólo en estas cosas! ¡Ya hemos estado en bastantes islas peligrosas, por favor! ¡No quiero ser comida viva!" Nami se declaró al mismo tiempo.

La pareja pasó los siguientes minutos gritando al hombre cuyas carcajadas no se detuvieron, incluso cuando él tenía dos juegos de manos alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Va a ser divertido! ¡Y ustedes puede pasar más tiempo juntos!" Luffy dijo, con la voz estrangulada por sus manos, pero aun sonriendo ampliamente.

Su cólera se disolvió casi instantáneamente ante el recordatorio, aflojando su agarre cuando se dieron cuenta.

Luffy estaba haciendo esto por ellos. Él estaba haciendo esto para que pudieran estar juntos un poco más después de haber sido separados durante tanto tiempo.

Nami se permitió sonreír cuando lanzó su capitán. Ella realmente quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, sin querer dejar ver lo feliz que su plan le hizo, no cuando todavía estaba a la altura de Law si él estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Miró al otro hombre cuando lo oyó suspirar, Luffy estaba haciendo lo mismo, su sonrisa vaciló por un momento mientras se preguntaba si el capitán seguiría su ejemplo.

"Está bien," Law suspiró otra vez, ahorrando un indicio de una sonrisa mientras miraba a Nami, su propio sonrisa creció cuando sintió su alivio extenderse a través de ella. "Sólo por esta vez. Pero sombrero de paja..." Se detuvo cuando Luffy se animó ante la mirada a medias. "No creas que no olvidaré que le diste órdenes a mi tripulación."

"Shishishi," Luffy ajustó el sombrero en la cabeza cuando se volvió a trasladarse a su lugar en la figura del Sunny, preparándose para zarpar. "No te preocupes, Tora-o, puedes escoger la siguiente aventura. Ah, y fue idea de tu tripulación, escoger la isla."

Se echó a reír mientras Law levantaba la cabeza para mirar a sus hombres en su nave con sorpresa. Penguin y Shachi se sobresaltaron y gritaron de miedo cuando los miró antes de correr a esconderse en el barco, prácticamente cayendo unos sobre otros en el camino. Nami se rio de la conmoción, llamando la atención de Law de nuevo a ella como su irritación desvaneciéndose.

"Bueno, parece que estas pegado con nosotros un poco más", bromeó ella, deslizándose hacia arriba cerca de él de nuevo.

Resopló, pero su sonrisa regresó con su mano a la cintura, tirando de ella contra él. "Creo que sería mejor tratar de conseguir nueva cerradura."

"Puedo hablar con Franky por ti. Estoy seguro de que tiene un bloqueo a prueba de Luffy en algún lugar de su taller."

"Mm, sería de gran ayuda," se rio antes de echar un breve beso en la mejilla cuando los dos equipos se afanaban a su alrededor para terminar los últimos preparativos.

Mientras se separaba de nuevo, estaban distraídos por Luffy gritando desde su lugar, sus brazos levantados en el aire mientras miraba hacia el mar abierto, las tripulaciones aliadas respondiendo con un grito emocionado de los suyos.

"¡Vámonos!"

"¡Ah!"

~ Fin ~


End file.
